Lost and Found
by locas perdidas
Summary: ¿Que harías si tuvieras en tu mano la posibilidad de volver a empezar? Una nueva vida, un mismo lugar, una nueva oportunidad de cambiar tu destino. Varias autoras. Todos los personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Nota. Antes de empezar queríamos presentarnos, somos un grupo de resistentes de un foro de Lost, si os apetece podeis encontrarnos poniendo en el buscador s2 lostiegirls, y entre todas hemos escrito un fic conjunto, a algunas quizá nos conozcáis porque hemos colgado aquí otros fics, en este hemos intentado no olvidarnos de ninguno de los personajes, y cada una se ha ocupado de algunos de ellos, en cada capítulo iremos diciendo quien lo ha escrito. Creemos que si os gusta Lost tanto como a nosotras también os puede gustar el fic.

**LOST AND FOUND**

_"A veces no elegimos nuestro destino. Es él quien nos selecciona. Unas veces nos lleva a un sitio hacía el cual, si no fuera por dicho destino, nunca hubiéramos decidido ir, otras, somos nosotros quienes marcamos nuestras huellas. Las personas que forman nuestro camino son muy variadas. Pero sólo una puede acompañarnos hasta el final. Esa persona será única, insustituible, inquebrantable y ninguna otra podrá ocupar su lugar. Andemos lo que andemos, rompamos lo que rompamos, conozcamos lo que conozcamos, nuestro corazón siempre le pertenecerá. A través del tiempo, el espacio, la distancia y el dolor. Hay una persona destinada para cada uno de nosotros. Encontrarla es el objetivo de nuestra vida. y una vez que la hemos hallado, tenerla a nuestro lado será nuestra obra. Porque si no lo hacemos estaremos perdidos para siempre."_

**CAPITULO 1 (Por Mira)**

Llegaba tarde. Se estaba arriesgando mucho con esto. No iba a aguantar tonterías, si no estaba allí en cinco minutos se largaría. Volvió a mirar nerviosa su reloj. No le gustaba nada esperar.

No había querido arreglarse demasiado, llevaba una camisa blanca con sólo un par de botones desabrochados y unos vaqueros, el pelo suelto y rizado y un suave maquillaje que resaltaba sobre todo su mirada. Lo suficiente para destacar pero sin llamar demasiado la atención. En el bar ya había dos o tres que no la quitaban los ojos de encima. Justo lo que necesitaba… Entonces lo vio entrar. Maldito idiota.

- Mónica, ¿llevas aquí mucho rato?  
- Apenas, acabo de sentarme.

Le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, él no pareció impresionarse mucho.

- Discúlpame, ha sido un día complicado. ¿Qué tomas?  
- Un margarita.

Le hizo una seña al camarero y pidió otro para él.

- Entonces ¿de qué conoces a Mike?  
- Somos viejos amigos, él siempre está hablando de ti.  
- Es un auténtico chalado, no sé porque le hago caso.

Ella le miró coqueta.

- ¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo de haber venido?  
- No, perdona, claro que no. Es sólo que… me temo que hoy no soy una buena compañía.  
- Mike dice que trabajas demasiado.  
- Y es verdad, ¿sabes qué? Creo que conoces más de mí que yo de ti, Mike no me ha querido contar nada. Dice que eres muy misteriosa.  
- ¿Y a ti no te gusta el misterio?  
- ¿A quién no le gusta?

Ella sonrió de nuevo, era evidente que no estaba demasiado interesado, tendría que ir directa al grano.

- He dejado atrás muchas cosas, estoy empezando de nuevo, pero Los Ángeles no es una ciudad fácil. Ni siquiera he conseguido un trabajo.

Él la miró de otro modo.

- ¿Estás buscando trabajo?  
- No hago otra cosa, empiezo a estar un poco harta, siempre oí que era difícil triunfar aquí, pero con encontrar algo para pagar el alquiler me conformaría.  
- ¿Te ha hablado Mike de lo que hacemos nosotros?  
- Me lo comentó pero no quiero que pienses que estoy aquí para conseguir algo. No debí mencionarlo.  
- No, no te preocupes, está bien, ¿para qué están los amigos? ¿crees que podrías hacerlo?  
- No es algo que haya pensado nunca pero estaría dispuesta a probar, aunque no quiero que sea un compromiso.  
- Estoy segura de que lo harías muy bien, das el perfil.

Le volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Y qué perfil es ese?  
- Atractiva, inteligente, capaz de convencer a la gente de que lo que tú deseas es lo que ellos desean…  
- Creo que me has descubierto.

Él la miró más relajado.

- Mira, haremos algo, ven a verme mañana a las 10 y hablaremos de ello. Ya sabes, no está bien mezclar los negocios con el placer.

Ella alzó la copa.

- Brindo por eso.

Boone también la levantó. Los dos sonrieron.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa se fue directa a la bañera y se preparó un baño de espuma, el apartamento era absurdamente pequeño, no podía permitirse más gastos, pero por lo menos no era demasiado viejo y el barrio era muy tranquilo, ideal para pasar desapercibida.

Al final no había ido tan mal. Desde el principio había sabido que no sería fácil embaucarle pero si conseguía el empleo tendría más margen de maniobra, y además cobraría un sueldo. Claro que también tendría que seguir aguantando a Mike, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con Mike, no era de los que regalaban nada, estaría encima de ella esperando su parte, y no iba a ser fácil, quizá el tal Boone no fuese muy listo pero tampoco era idiota del todo.

Por lo pronto sería asesora de bodas. Kate, no pudo evitar reírse para sí, ella asesora de bodas… Iba a ser muy divertido.

* * *

Boone también llegó a su loft, al menos Shannon ya no estaba allí, no tendría que soportar verla de nuevo. Si al final había ido a esa estúpida cita era por el temor a que ella aún no se hubiese marchado. El recuerdo de la noche pasada aún le quemaba, no quería volver A ver esa mirada de lastima en los ojos de ella.

Como si estuviese de humor para alternar, había sido un alivio poder ofrecerle el trabajo, así se había evitado tener que flirtear con ella, y no es que no fuese atractiva, sin duda tenía algo que llamaba la atención, Mike tenía razón, ¿de qué conocería a Mike? Claro que a lo mejor se había precipitado, no sabía nada del negocio. ¿Y a fin de cuentas qué más daba eso? Sólo se trataba de organizar una maldita ceremonia para cualquier par de imbéciles que seguramente seis meses más tarde ya se estarían tirando los trastos a la cabeza. Menudo trabajo de mierda…

Boone intentó reprimir su frustración. El perfume de Shannon aún flotaba en la habitación. Cerró los ojos intentando contener el dolor. No sabía qué iba a hacer con su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por las rewiews, chicas! Hablo por todo el grupo de ficmakers locas que hemos creado cuando os digo que es increible ver que con sólo un capítulo tenemos tantos comentarios!

A ver si os sigue gustando!

**Capítulo 2 (by Gigi)**

Estaba intranquilo, sentía un nudo en el estómago, el trabajo de Tampa se había complicado. Había tenido que salir corriendo sin poder limpiar todos los cabos sueltos que podrían conducirlos hasta él. Nunca cometía errores, cuidaba todos los detalles, pero está vez había bajado la guardia confiando en las personas equivocadas. Tomó otro trago de whisky esperando que el alcohol hiciera efecto y lo calmara un poco. Necesitaba poder pensar con mayor claridad los pasos a seguir de ahí en adelante.

Miró alrededor del bar con la vista perdida sin concentrarse en nada, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. De repente su mirada se posó en una mujer con un bellísimo pelo oscuro rizado, parecía inquieta, prendiéndose y desprendiéndose los botones superiores de su camisa blanca sin poder decidir que le quedaba mejor. "Seguramente está esperando a su nuevo novio o quizás está en una cita a ciega", pensó, se la veía un poco nerviosa aunque ella trataba de disimularlo. Por primera vez desde que volvió de Florida su mente se distrajo en algo distinto a aquel problema que lo mantenía preocupado. No podía ver bien su cara, desde su posición, porque los rizos le caían como cascada sobre su rostro, ocultando sus facciones, pero tenía la plena seguridad que era hermosa. De hecho, varios hombres de las mesas continuas la miraban descaradamente, sin embargo ella no les prestaba atención, solo miraba nerviosa su reloj esperando impaciente al afortunado que se reuniría con ella. Estaba intrigado, no entendía bien porque le atraía tanto, no era por su belleza, él estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres hermosas, pero sin dudas esta tenía algo especial, no era como las otras Chicas y realmente le hubiera encantado tener la posibilidad de descubrir que tan especial era en más de una forma.

"Por Dios concéntrate", pensó, "hay miles de cosas más importantes por solucionar para estar perdiendo tiempo en una extraña que ni siquiera podés llevarte a la cama". Intentó retornar a sus pensamientos anteriores buscando distintas alternativas a sus problemas. Tendría que hacer algunas llamadas e intentar reunir algo de dinero para, por lo menos, aplacar un poco a Luke, no podía creer que todo se hubiera precipitado de manera tan estrepitosa. Estaba cansando de toda esta vida, tan lejana a todo lo que siempre había soñado desde niño. Hoy cumplía 35 años y estaba solo en un bar, sin nadie con quien brindar para festejar este día, sin nadie que realmente lo conociera, lo quisiera o se preocupara por él. Nunca le molestó la soledad, había a prendido a convivir con ella desde el trágico suceso que cambio por siempre su vida, pero últimamente sentía un vacío muy grande, una desorientación de hacia dónde dirigir su vida, que caminos tomar. Cada vez le molestaba más su trabajo, si se podía llamar trabajo a lo que hacía, cada vez sentía más culpa, más repugnancia por su accionar, sobretodo cuando, como en el último caso, habían chicos de por medio. Pero no encontraba una forma de parar este ciclo vicioso, de encontrar una salida que le permitiera salir de este infierno.

Se abrió la puerta del bar y entró un hombre joven, bastante apuesto, tuvo que reconocer a pesar suyo y se dirigió hacia la misteriosa mujer. Había adivinado, era una cita a ciegas, ambos se saludaron y comenzaron a conversar. ella trataba de impresionarlo pero el muchacho no parecía notarlo. Maldito bastardo, como le gustaría a él estar en su lugar. Sería un estupendo regalo de cumpleaños, si hubiera tenido una torta seguro que ese hubiera sido su deseo, pensó divertido. Tomó un último trago y salió del bar, era tarde, ya había perdido mucho tiempo, tenía que ocuparse urgente de sus asuntos sino quería ser descubierto. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 (by Saruto)**

Miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde ocultarse. La calle estaba desierta y empezaba a anochecer. El agente Marshall no debería andar lejos, de modo que debía ocurrírsele algo y pronto.

Ese cerdo de Mike no tenía paciencia. No supo esperar. Pero el que la hubiera delatado no la pilló desprevenida. Ahora debía hacer lo que mejor sabía. Huir.

Le hubiese apetecido pasar un tiempo en aquel lugar, sentirse segura, pero era imposible. La estabilidad no le estaba permitida.  
Vio un bar en la otra esquina. No debía ser complicado colarse ahí dentro y convencer a algún borracho de que la sacara de aquel lugar, pero las esposas podrían ser un problema y estaba cansada de meter a personas que nada tenían nada que ver con ella en líos.  
Había un viejo coche aparcado justo delante de aquel tugurio. Las puertas estaban abiertas, de modo que entró y se recostó en el asiento trasero. Cuando el borracho en cuestión saliera de allí la llevaría a cualquier lugar sin percatarse siquiera de que estaba ahí.  
Se permitió un momento de descanso. Estaba harta de todo aquello, de huir, de vivir siempre mirando hacia atrás. Pero sobretodo de no ser nadie. No tenía identidad, no tenía familia, no tenía futuro. No tenía absolutamente nada mas que ese instinto de supervivencia que la había mantenido libre desde que comenzó todo.  
Libre? Eso era libertad?  
Cuando el dueño del coche entró contuvo el aliento. No parecía borracho. Quizás la descubriría.  
Vio cómo se sentó y se quedó un momento quito, con las manos al volante sin hacer ningún movimiento. Estaba pensando, parecía.  
De pronto abrió la guantera y sacó un revolver. Podía ver su rostro por el retrovisor. Era un tipo de unos treinta y pocos años. Muy atractivo. Cabello rubio largo y descuidado. Sus ojos transmitían una profunda tristeza y miraba aquella pistola como si fuera el mismo demonio.  
De todos los lugares donde había podido esconderse había ido a elegir el peor. Ese tio le traería problemas. Qué pretendía hacer con el arma? Matar a alguien? Suicidarse? Poco le importaba, pero fuera cual fuera la respuesta no le convenía nada ese hombre. De todos modos era tarde para arrepentirse.  
El tipo guardó el arma de nuevo y arrancó el coche. Sus ojos se cruzaron cuando se volvió a mirar atrás para salir del estacionamiento.  
- Vaya, mira quien hay aquí- dijo mirándola con curiosidad  
- Arranca el coche y sal de aquí- dijo ella con firmeza  
- Esto no es un taxi, muñeca- contestó él con un guiño  
- Arranca, por favor  
Los ojos de ella lo miraban suplicando que hiciera lo que le pedía. Se incorporó en el asiento y pudo ver como él se fijaba en las esposas que llevaba.  
El tipo finalmente arrancó y condujo despacio. Su gesto era serio, no habló. No hizo preguntas. Todo aquello era realmente extraño. De pronto se detuvo y bajó del cohe. Kate no podía ver dónde estaban recostada como estaba.  
- Baja- dijo con gesto serio  
Cuando descendió del vehículo vio que estaba frente a una comisaría. Quiso escapar pero aquel hombre la sujetó del brazo.  
- Lo siento, pecosa pero fuiste a meterte en el peor sitio que podías elegir. Ni yo te convengo ni tu a mi tampoco.

Vio cómo él se alejaba con la mirada perdida. Un agente la condujo al interior de la comisaría. Otra vez la misma historia, pero ahora era diferente. Ya no pensaba escapar. Estaba muy cansada. Dejaría que la subieran en aquel avión y la devolvieran a Los Ángeles. Había perdido esta partida.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 (by Maya)**

Eran más de las diez de la noche y todavía seguía trabajando en el laboratorio. Adoraba su trabajo pero con todo lo que tenía encima y el poco tiempo libre sus fuerzas estaban empezando a flaquear. Fue al servicio y mojo su rostro. Se miró en el espejo. Apenas se reconocía con el rostro tan cansado. Debería frenar el ritmo, descansar un poco y coger fuerzas, de aquí a unos meses sería una mujer casada, otra vez.

Hacía un año que había obtenido el divorcio, y se prometió a si misma que no volvería a casarse. Pero cuando le conoció, supo que sería diferente. Sus atenciones, el cariño que demostró desde el primer día por ella, fue suficiente. En dos meses estaban viviendo juntos y no se separaban. Cuando hace un mes le pidió que se casara con él, jamás pensó que estaría tan emocionada. Realmente se había enamorado de él. No podía imaginar lo que sería cuando se convirtiera en su esposa.

-Todavía sigues aquí?  
-Si, ya sé que es tarde, pero tenía que redactar un informe.  
-Juliet vete a casa, si sigues a este ritmo no llegarás viva al altar. 

Juliet sonrió pensando en ese momento. Dentro de unos días cogería un vuelo hasta Los Ángeles y tendría que ponerse a organizar todo. Tendría que volver a reunirse con Boone para determinar la lista de invitados y contratar la banda de música. 

Sólo había venido a Australia durante dos meses para una investigación y para dar unas conferencias en la Universidad, había sido unos días llenos de trabajo, pero también había disfrutado de largos paseos por la playa junto a su novio. Y la verdad sea dicha, los fines de semana apenas abandonaban el hotel.

-Gracias por todo Tom. En unos días me marchare de aquí.  
-No se olvide de despedirse.  
-Descuida, no lo haré.  
-Buenas noches Juliet.  
-Buenas noches.

Salió del recinto y se metió en su coche, encendió la radio y allí estaba aquella canción, la misma que sonaba el día que se conocieron en aquel bar. Sonrió para sí misma en recuerdo de aquella noche y lo que pasó después, nunca había sido mujer de dormir la primera noche con un hombre al que apenas conoció. Pero todo fue tan diferente.

Aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento del hotel, llego a recepción y tomó sus llaves. Estaba deseando verle, besarle y perderse en sus brazos.  
Llego al tercer piso y metió la llave en la cerradura. Cuando entró él estaba de espaldas, mirando a través de la ventana la noche Australiana que unos días abandonarían. Se dio la vuelta y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Hola Julie.  
-Hola James.  
-Que tal ha ido, blondie?  
-No ha estado mal. Te he echado de menos.  
-Yo a ti también, cariño.

Se acercaron y James la abrazó por la cintura, Juliet apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, pensando que en unos meses sería la señora de James Ford.  
Por su parte Sawyer sonreía ante la idea de que en solo dos meses tendría 200.000 dólares en su cuente corriente.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 (by Maya)**

-Hola, ¿estás ahí?  
-Sayid¡ son más de la una de la madrugada.  
-Lo sé, pero tenemos que vernos, es muy urgente.  
-No puedes esperar a mañana?  
-Eso no va a ser posible. Llegaré en veinte minutos.  
-Esta bien, pero no esperes que te reciba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sayid colgó el teléfono y salió del apartamento que había alquilado hacía tres meses cuando llegó a Australia. Cuando le dieron la noticia jamás pensó que fuera cierto. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría bien? Se instaló en Sídney y empezó a hacer sus investigaciones sobre su paradero.

Cuando llegó al bloque de edificios se cercioró de que no había nadie vigilando sus pasos. Era muy importante que nadie le viera en ese lugar, sus vidas corrían peligro, un mal movimiento y todo el trabajo de años no habría servido para nada.

Subió a la segunda planta, dio dos golpes, la señal que debía hacer para que abriera la puerta, señal que había hecho durante los últimos dos meses desde que la encontró, para traerle comida, ropa y todo aquello que necesitaba.

La puerta se abrió, y allí estaba ella. Radiante y serena, a pesar de que había perturbado su sueño a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Sayid, ¿qué es lo que pasa?  
-Hola Nadia. Siento despertarte, pero he conseguido tus papeles.  
-¿En serio? ¿Eso significa que no tendré que seguir escondiéndome?  
-Aquí tienes tu pasaporte, tu identificación personal y todos los documentos de tu nueva vida.  
-¿Noa Label?  
-Ese es tu nuevo nombre, pero para mí siempre serás Nadia. Ahora bien, este es el vuelo que tendrás que coger mañana, Oceanic 815, con destino Los Ángeles. Sale a las doce de la mañana, por eso la prisa.  
-¿Y tú que harás?  
-Yo también cogeré ese vuelo. Pero tendremos asignados diferentes asientos, para no levantar sospechas.  
-Está bien.  
-Cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles empezaremos una nueva vida juntos. Y no tendrás que volver a esconderte. Yo te protegeré y cuidaré de ti.

Nadia no podía apartar sus ojos del hombre al que siempre había querido, del que se enamoró y que ahora estaba arriesgando su vida para salvarla. Sostuvo sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y le dio un apasionado beso. Sayid respondió al beso y se miraron con gran ternura.

-Te quiero Sayid.  
-Te quiero Nadia.  
-Ahora será mejor que me marche, recuerda Oceanic 815, doce de la mañana.  
-No te preocupes no lo olvidaré.

Sayid salió del edificio y se encaminó a su coche, dentro de unas horas su vida iba a dar un giro de 360 grados y no sabía hasta que punto. 


	6. Chapter 6

Verocinica muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas disfrutando este fic, me parece por tu perfil que si. Si, yo soy la única argentina, intento escribir más neutro pero parece que no soy muy buena para esto, rápidamente me delatan los acentos, las demás chicas son todas españolas como te habrás dado cuenta.

Capítulo 6 (by Gigi)

Se arrepintió casi al instante de lo que había hecho. Por lo menos la tendría que haber dejado en otro lado, sin embargo no se pudo resistir a hacer esa maldad. No entendía el motivo, pero realmente había disfrutado ver la cara de espanto de la hermosa fugitiva cuando la dejó frente a la comisaria. Sabía que no le iba a pasar nada, podía intuir que era una mujer fuerte capaz de cuidarse sola. Y él definitivamente no se podía hacer cargo de semejante "regalo" caído del cielo. Apenas la vio se quedó pasmado, la reconoció enseguida, aunque había pasado bastante tiempo y solamente la había observado durante un breve lapso de tiempo en ese bar de Los Ángeles. ¿Qué hacía en Sídney ? ¿qué había hecho, por qué llevaba esposas? ¿ De qué huía? No entendía porque esa chica le producía ese efecto extraño en todo el cuerpo, nunca le había pasado anteriormente con ninguna de las innumerables mujeres que había frecuentado. Lo más extraño de todo era haberla encontrado nuevamente al otro lado del mundo, en Australia, todavía estaba en shock por tal coincidencia. Menos mal que él no creía en el destino, pensó mientras que una pícara sonrisa se le dibujada en el rostro. No tenía tiempo para complicarse la vida ayudando a escapar fugitivas misteriosas por muy atractivas que fueran. Tenía que concentrarse en Juliet y en su U$D 200.000, no podía desviarse de su meta ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Pensó en Juliet, realmente era una mujer especial, muy inteligente y hermosa, pero con muchas inseguridades afectivas cuando la conoció. Fue fácil entrar en su vida y ganarse su confianza. Si era honesto con él, esta estafa era distinta a las que había hecho con anterioridad, comenzaba a tener sentimientos por esta mujer y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Bueno, no tan distinta, lo mismo le había pasado con Cassidy, y aunque estaba seguro que nunca la había amado, si le costó muchísimo irse con su dinero, se sintió culpable por mucho tiempo, más todavía cuando supo lo de Clementine. Con Juliet la situación era similar, sabía que le iba a ser muy difícil dejarla, que la culpa nuevamente volvería a aparecer. Se había acostumbrado a esa ficticia vida familiar, a sentirse querido y valorado, pero sabía que esto era un juego y que el final estaba cerca, luego tendría que volver a su vida normal, cosa que no lo entusiasmaba en absoluto.

El ruido del teléfono lo volvió a la realidad:

- ¿Sawyer? ¿Dónde carajo estás? Llevo todo el día esperándote

- "Miles, perdón se me complicó con todo este asunto de la boda"- La verdad era que había tenido que ir a desahogarse al bar, intentaba que un par de tragos silenciara su maldita conciencia que lo hostigaba permanentemente sin respiro desde hacía ya un tiempo. Aunque no pudo lograr su objetivo, por lo menos tuvo una charla entretenida con un viejo médico que estaba más quebrado y dañado que él mismo, si esto era posible.

- ¿Cómo va todo el asunto? ¿Sigue en pie el plan?

- Tranquilo Bruce Lee, todo está en orden, Juliet confía plenamente en mi y está totalmente convencida en invertir en el genial negocio que le vas a presentar mañana por la noche. Ya le comenté que vas a viajar con nosotros en el vuelo de Oceanic para terminar de ultimar los detalles en los Ángeles. Espero que desempeñes bien tu papel mañana, no podemos cometer equivocaciones.

- Jaja Sawyer, no sé de que tienes miedo, hemos hecho esto por mucho tiempo, seguro que todo sale bien. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Sawyer no estaba tan seguro, desde hace unos días tenía un extraño presentimiento, algo iba a pasar, pero no tenía idea que podría ser...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 (by Sambo)**

Destrozado, no podía estar mas destrozado. Era lo único que ahora mismo tenía sentido para él, sabía que tenía que hacerlo...que podía hacerlo pero, en tan solo un instante, todo se fue al traste.  
Habían pasado varios días desde aquel momento donde su sueño se desvaneció y con ello sus esperanzas. Le habían rechazado para ir a una expedición por Australia diciéndole que no podía hacerlo y nadie...nadie! le iba a decir lo que no podía hacer.

- ''¿A quien quiero engañar? No tenía que haber venido'' se dijo a si mismo.''Estoy atrapado en mi propio cuerpo!'' dijo llorando pero con una rabia como nunca antes había sentido.

Ahora mismo no sabía si volver a LA o simplemente quedarse en Australia...en esa cochambrosa habitación de motel. Quizás podía quedarse hasta que se le acabara el dinero y con un poco de suerte podría esperar aquí la muerte, total... que mas da morir en LA que en el culo del mundo. Estaba solo y no tenía nada que perder así que decidió quedarse... A ver que pasaba, si no pasaba nada seguiría con su plan pero si, por algún casual, algo le impidiese quedarse aquí, lo tomaría como una especie de señal.

Siempre había creído en el destino, desde niño, pero lo que le había pasado durante su vida podría quitarle esa creencia sin ningún problema como a mucha otra gente pero para John Locke era todo lo contrario. Estaba totalmente seguro de que todo por lo que había pasado...era por una razón.

Estaba en un parque, hacia un sol de justicia pero no le importaba. De alguna manera los parques le daban tranquilidad a pesar de los gritos enérgicos de los niños puede que esa misma energía fuese la causante de su cambio de humor. Estaba distraído con sus propios pensamientos cuando un niño se le acercó:

-''Hola''

-''Hola'' respondió Locke con una amplia sonrisa.

-''Me llamo Walt''

-''Hola Walt, encantado de conocerte, yo me llamo Locke...John Locke'' respondió divertido, siempre le había gustado hablar con los niños, realmente tenían muy buenas conversaciones aunque muchos adultos creyeran lo contrario.

-''¿Que le ha pasado?'' pregunto Walt intrigado.

-''Supongo que es una larga historia'' respondió algo incómodo pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Walt se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, como si estuviera intentando adivinar el pensamiento de John. Ese niño tenía algo... algo especial, o eso le pareció a Locke aunque no estaba muy seguro por que tenía esa sensación. Mientras pensaba esto Walt no dejaba de mirarle y eso le intrigó aún mas.

- ''¿Quiere saber un secreto Sr. Locke?''


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 (by Maya)**

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, miro al hombre que dormía junto a ella. Su cuerpo bronceado, su pelo rubio algo revuelto, y esa tranquilidad que demarcaba su rostro. Como había llegado a esto? Ni siquiera era realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero un trato era un trato.

Se levanto y se dio una ducha. Cuando terminó él todavía seguía dormido. Cerro la puerta del dormitorio y se preparo un café. Cogió su teléfono móvil y realizó la llamada que iba a cambiar su vida para siempre y la del hombre con el que había pasado, sin lugar a dudas, los mejores meses de su vida.

-Hola soy yo.  
-Hola Juliet. Todo está listo?  
-Si en unas horas saldrá el vuelo. Creo que no me he dejado nada.  
-Estupendo. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
-Si, no te preocupes lo tengo todo controlado. Tom me lo ha dejado bastante claro.  
-Sospecha algo? No le habrás contado nada, verdad?  
-Claro que no.  
-Bien. Recuerda todo lo que nos jugamos, pero sobre todo, no olvides lo que tu te estás jugando.  
-Como podría olvidarlo.  
-Nos vemos dentro de unos días Doctora Burke, y recuerda si él sospecha algo, muchas vidas se desperdiciarán por tu culpa, y lo que es más importante, no volverás A ver a tu hermana.  
-Adiós Richard.  
Juliet colgó inmediatamente el teléfono y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro. Tenía que ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca. Había luchado mucho a lo largo de su vida y no iba a dejarse vencer. Pero no dejaba de pensar en como podía estar jugando así con él después de lo mucho que había hecho por ella.

Se dio cuenta de una presencia detrás de ella. James la agarró por la cintura y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.  
-Buenos días Julie, todo bien?  
-Si todo bien James. Será mejor que nos preparemos, tenemos que volver a casa.  
-Si cariño, nuestras vidas están a punto de cambiar para siempre.

James no sabía hasta que punto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 (by Mira)**

- ¡Charlie, Charlie!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Es que no sabes qué hora es? ¿Quieres que perdamos el avión?

Charlie se dio la vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

- No pasa nada, tomaremos el siguiente.

- ¿Cómo que tomaremos el siguiente? De eso nada, tiene que ser este, sino no llegarás a la entrevista para Rolling Stones.

- La dejaremos para otro día.

- No, no la dejaremos para otro día.

Charlie, asomó la cabeza por entre la almohada, ella estaba hecha una furia, le entraron ganas de mandarla a la mierda, le sobraban las tías como ella, cuando chasquease los dedos tendría otra nueva. De todos modos ya había conseguido despertarle, se ducharía y cogerían ese maldito avión, además estaba harto de Sidney, allí no apreciaban el verdadero talento, había pasado prácticamente inadvertido. En Los Ángeles le esperaba una semana agotadora, su último tema batía records en e-tunes y sonaba en todos los móviles. En Australia prácticamente no lo había oído, bueno tampoco había salido mucho del hotel.

Salió de la cama, rumbo al baño, no había cerrado la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta.

- Oye, Shannon, ¿nos queda algo?

Shannon le miró reprimiendo el asco que sentía.

- No , Charlie, no nos queda nada. ¿No puedes ducharte al menos antes?

Charlie pegó un portazo a la puerta. Pero le habló desde dentro.

- Si no lo has conseguido antes de que salga, será mejor que no estés aquí.

Shannon cogió su bolso y salió de la habitación, intentó contener las lágrimas. En cuanto llegase a Los Ángeles le mandaría a la mierda, pero hoy no, hoy necesitaba mantener la comedia, al menos durante el vuelo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 (by Maya)**

Estaba recogiendo las últimas cajas de su despacho. Era la última vez que bajaría a su coche para meter sus últimas pertenencias. Cogió el retrato que había estado adornando su mesa durante el último año. Era una fotografía de Lucy cuando tenía 3 años, la última que había tomado de su hija antes de trasladarse a Sídney, hacía ahora casi un año. Desde entonces no había vuelto a verla, pero hablaba constantemente con ella por teléfono, estaría tan cambiada. Tenía el pelo rubio y unos grandes ojos marrones, su sonrisa siempre permanente, llena de dulzura e inocencia. Su regreso a Los Ángeles iba a ser una sorpresa para la pequeña, seguro que no tanto para su ex mujer.

Se caso hacía cinco años, sabía que no duraría demasiado, nunca había sido hombre de compromisos. Era un buen fotógrafo, o eso era lo que decían, pero su trabajo era lo que menos le importaba, motivo por el cual siempre tuvo grandes diferencias con su padre. Desde pequeño le inculcó la necesidad de ser médico como él, de servir a los demás, pero eso no iba con él. Empezó sus estudios de medicina pero lo dejó cuando apenas llevaba dos cursos. y decidió dedicarse a su gran pasión, la fotografía. Siempre había sido muy independiente, nunca le gusto que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, que pensar, o como vivir su vida. Él prefería disfrutar de la existencia, viajar, tomar copas en buena compañía y no pensar demasiado en lo que le deparaba el futuro. Nunca se imagino siendo padre, ni siquiera sabía si lo hacía bien. Pero su hija se había convertido en su norte, su fuerza para seguir luchando.

Mientras miraba la foto, pensaba en lo difícil que fue marcharse, pero debía hacerlo. No era el trabajo, era la necesidad de encontrarse a sí mismo. Necesitaba cambiar da aires, una cura de humildad para su ego. Por eso dejó su trabajo en Los Ángeles y decidió probar suerte con otra cosa. y lo había logrado. Ahora estaba preparado para hacer frente a la vida, a los temores. Nunca había estado más seguro de algo en su vida. Ahora podía volver a empezar. Enmendar sus errores del pasado. Podría vivir en paz consigo mismo y con los demás.

Decidió parar a tomar una copa para despedirse de Australia. Encontró un bar no lejos de su centro de trabajo. En el momento de entrar, la puerta le golpeó de repente y cayó. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver al hombre que le tendió la mano.

-Lo siento tío. Estas bien?  
-Deberías tener más cuidado.  
-Oye ya he dicho que lo siento, es que tu nunca te equivocas.  
-Si yo te contara….- dijo casi en un susurro-Pero estoy bien, gracias.  
-Se te ha caído esto. -Sawyer recogió una foto de una niña- Es tu hija?  
-No te conozco como para darte esa información- Se la arrebató sin apenas mirarle.  
-Tranquilo pucheritos, no hay problema. Que tenga usted una buena noche, hay una mujeres bastante apetitosas ahí dentro….  
-Gracias por la información.

Jack entró en el bar y pidió un trago. Cuando estaba a punto de beber una mujer de piel oscura y pelo moreno se le acerco.

-Dicen que no es bueno beber sólo-Dijo la mujer mirándole directamente a los ojos.  
-Si eso dicen- sonrió Jack.  
-Es muy guapa- La joven miraba la foto que llevaba en la mano y que no había tenido tiempo de guardar, tras su altercado en la puerta.  
-Sí, lo es.  
-Es tu hija?

Jack sonrió recordando la pregunta que el desconocido le había hecho en la puerta del bar.

-Acaban de preguntarme lo mismo. Si. Se llama Lucy, hace un año que no la veo.  
-Yo no conocí a mi padre. Dejó embarazada a mi madre y salió corriendo.  
-Lo siento.  
-No lo sientas, estamos mejor sin él. Puedo asegurártelo.

Jack podía notar que la mujer había bajado la mirada y el tono alegre del principio había desaparecido. De pronto le tendió la mano.

-Jack  
-Ana Lucía.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano.

-¿Y que haces en Sídney, Ana Lucía?  
-Trabajo. Soy agente judicial. Tenía un asunto que resolver.  
-Y lo has resuelto?  
-Yo diría que sí.

La joven no sabía porque pero se sentía cómoda en presencia de este hombre al que apenas conocía, y podía sentir que él pensaba lo mismo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximo a él.

-Oye porque no nos sentamos en esa mesa, así podremos hablar con más tranquilidad.

Ambos estuvieron hablando y bebiendo durante horas, cuando estaban lo suficiente borrachos como para seguir bebiendo, decidieron marcharse juntos. Llegaron al apartamento de Jack. Un momento después ella le desabrochaba la camisa y jack la tiró en la cama. Acabaron enredados dejándose llevar por el calor y el deseo de sus cuerpos.

Cuando Jack despertó, sabía que ella no estaba. En la mesilla encontró una nota:

Gracias por una gran noche, Jack. Que tengas una buena vida. Ana Lucía.

Tenía que tomar una ducha y terminar de hacer su equipaje, en unas horas estaría volando de vuelta a casa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 (by Saruto)**

Ni siquiera le habían quitado las esposas al meterla en la celda. Tenía las muñecas entumecidas, pero estaba desgraciadamente acostumbrada a eso. De modo que se las frotó con suavidad y suspiró profundamente.  
No soportaba estar entre rejas. Cada vez que lo estaba le daba demasiado tiempo a pensar en su vida, y eso no le gustaba nada.  
Había destrozado su prometedora carrera como cirujana por meterse donde no la llamaban. Su madre nunca pidió ayuda. Nunca quiso dejar a aquel cabrón. Siempre lo amó. Pero Kate no pudo evitar quemar su casa con ese tipo dentro. Se la tenía guardada. Muy guardada.  
Todavía sentía sus sucias manos encima. Aquella horrible noche ella apenas tenía trece años, y el muy cerdo se metió en su cama. Desde ese día la vida de Kate cambió. Fue la primera vez que hizo daño a una persona. Le rompió la lámpara en la cabeza y su madre, en lugar de apoyarla la echó de casa.  
Nadie la valoró, nadie le dijo nunca una palabra amable. Simplemente se dedicó a intentar sobrevivir por sí misma, y cuando salió del internado donde la mandaron se puso a trabajar para estudiar medicina.  
Era brillante, y las becas, y el trabajo de camarera le permitieron sobrevivir. Quizás en el fondo todo aquel esfuerzo no era por ella, sino porque buscaba el reconocimiento de su madre.  
Si tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de olvidarse de ella y seguir su vida, ahora no estaría en la situación en la que estaba. Esperando allí, en una celda a Robert. El hombre que la perseguía desde hacía años. El hombre que se había obsesionado de una manera enfermiza con ella.  
Unos pasos firmes pero lentos interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y allí estaba él. Mirándola sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

- Kate, hasta cuándo vamos a seguir asi?  
- Haz tu trabajo y no me des un sermón, Robert  
- Te dije que te escondieras en esa granja hasta que llegase  
- Robert no puede ser- ella estába cansada de todo aquello- Lo nuestro no puede ser!  
- Me estás obligando a entregarte y sabes que no quiero hacerlo- dijo él con tristeza  
- Hazlo, Robert! Estoy cansada de todo. Si tengo que enfrentarme a lo que hice lo haré pero no destrozaré tu vida y tu carrera  
- Sabes que mi carrera me importa una mierda

Robert estaba desesperado, no era capaz de hacerla entrar en razón, y sabía que ahora no había salida. Tenía que montarla en aquel avión y entregarla, y eso significaría perderla para siempre.

- Eres un buen hombre. Olvídate de mí. Sólo eso- dijo ella con tristeza  
- No me dejas opciones, Kate- contestó él derrotado

Ella lo miró a los ojos. No quería hacerle daño. No soportaría tener otra víctima más a sus espaldas. Se acercó a él y le besó suavemente entre los barrotes.

- Es lo mejor para ambos- dijo Kate con sinceridad  
- Mañana volveremos a Los Ángeles. Tu lo has querido así- dijo él con frialdad

Robert se marchó de allí dolido. Hizo lo que pudo por ella. Llegó a arriesgarlo todo, pero Kate no se dejó ayudar. La estaba perdiendo para siempre


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 (by Sambo)**

Había estado pensando el resto de la mañana en lo que había pasado con Walt y en lo que le había dicho, lástima que fueron interrumpidos en mitad de esa conversación por el que Locke supuso que era el padre de la criatura. Lo cierto es que parecía un hombre bastante brusco La forma que tenia para hablar con su hijo parecía poco sensible, a veces cuando veía ese tipo de comportamientos de ciertos padres casi se alegraba de no haber tenido uno cuando era niño aunque los demás niños se metieran con él por ese mismo hecho, pero bueno siempre pensó que esas experiencias el había hecho fuerte. Al menos, tenia que pensar que así había sido, que todo por lo que había sufrido tenía una razón de ser, si no hubiera experimentado ciertas cosas... él, hora mismo, no sería como es.

-'' ¿Que hace con mi hijo?'' preguntó con aires

- '' Nada... solo...solo estábamos hablando'' respondió confundido. No sabía a que venia la reacción de este hombre.

-'' ¡Papá!''

-'' Cállate Walt y espérame en el coche'' dijo muy bruscamente, perdiendo la poca paciencia que parecía tener con el niño. "Escúcheme... no vuelva a acercarse a mi hijo ni a ningún niño mas o llamaré a la policía."

-'' ¿A la policía?'' Locke no entendía nada... ''Oh vaya'' pensó'' No, se equivoca'' dijo sonriendo ''No es lo que crees''

-'' ¿Ah, no?'' dijo casi retándole

-''Mire, dejémoslo. Le aseguro que no me volverá a ver." Locke decidió cortar la conversación porque sabía que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, sabía que este hombre no iba a atender a razones así que ¿para que perder el tiempo?

La cuestión es que esa conversación no hacia mas que darle vueltas en la cabeza. Además estaba muy disgustado por el hecho de que un hombre que ni siquiera le conocía se atreviera a pensar que sería capaz de hacer daño a un niño. Pero intentó borrar esa conversación y centrarse en la verdaderamente importante...importante y, a la vez, muy reveladora. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Pocas veces sabía lo que tenia que hacer. Siempre se había sentido perdido aun creyendo tener un destino que le aguardaba y que le ayudaba a seguir adelante. Pero eso ahora ya no importaba, pocas cosas importaban...solo una y aunque no tenía todas sus respuestas iba a remover cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlas.

Se ocupó de todo y se compró un billete de avión para regresar a LA en el vuelo 815 asiento 24D de Oceanic. El vuelo salía a las doce de la mañana pero no iba a permitir que nada le hiciera llegar tarde así que iría con tiempo además, no podría con la espera. Nunca le gustó demasiado volar pero al igual que tuvo valor para volar hasta Australia por lo que en su día pensó que era una llamada del destino para superar un gran reto... lo que suponía no permitir que su discapacidad acabara con su vida y, además, no era un hombre que se asustara con facilidad. Ese avión, el Oceanic 815 era, por ahora, su destino. Ahora sí, lo sabía... sabía que su suerte podría cambiar a partir de este viaje.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 (Gigi)

Estaba en el aeropuerto esperando que Juliet saliera del baño, de pronto un gordo gigante pasó a su lado, corriendo desesperado y lo empujó sin querer haciéndole perder el equilibro.

-Hijo de p…- dijo irritado, mientras intenta mantenerse en pie pero sin lograrlo, chocándose por el contrario con otra persona en su camino al suelo, arrastrándola en cima suyo. De lo primero que se percató cuando se le esfumó la bronca fue de unas esposas puestas en unas pequeñas manos, subió la cabeza confundido, no podía ser.

-Maldito bastardo! -comenzó a gritar mientras le pegaba como podía unas patadas. No lo podía creer, esto ya dejaba de ser coincidencia, parecía que alguien o algo estaba empeñado en juntarlos, en lugar de enojarse le dio risa y dos hermosos hoyuelos se le dibujaron en las mejillas.

- Hola Freckles tanto tiempo, yo también me alegro de verte-dijo por lo bajo, en tono burlón, haciéndose el indiferente aunque en realidad su corazón latía a mil, maldito el embrujo que tenía esa mujer en él, esto no era ni medio normal.

- Alto Kate!, fue un accidente, no te desquites con este pobre hombre. -Dijo el Marshall mientras la levantaba con mucho cuidado, mirando con detenimiento si se había lastimado en la caída. La forma en que la miraba no le gustó mucho a Sawyer, había cierta intimidad entre los dos. Era algo totalmente ilógico, no podía sentir celos, ni siquiera conocía a la chica, recién ahora sabía que su nombre era Kate. Pero evidentemente había algo entre la fugitiva y su captor y aunque le intrigaba esta relación tuvo que admitir que en el fondo le molestaba.

-"Disculpe" dijo el Marshall a Sawyer "Vamos Kate, entra al baño rápido que ya es tarde".

En ese mismo momento salía Juliet del baño, Sawyer la abrazó mientras sentía la mirada de odio de Kate clavada en la espalda.

Tenían que encontrar a Miles antes de subir al avión. El día anterior Miles le había explicado a Juliet todos los detalles de esa única oportunidad de inversión, ella lo había escuchado atentamente, pero estuvo inquieta todo el rato, algo raro le pasaba pero Sawyer no pudo adivinar el motivo, por lo menos parecía enganchada con el negocio, eso es lo que importaba.  
Miles estaba nervioso, aunque trataba de disimularlo, algo andaba mal, tendría que encontrar un momento para hablar con él a solas. La oportunidad se le dio enseguida, el teléfono de Juliet comenzó a sonar y se alejo para atenderlo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó nervioso.

- Acabo de ver a Ana Lucía, está tomando un trago en un bar con un tipo, si nos ve se va todo a la mierda. El mundo es un pañuelo ¿qué hace esta zorra en Sídney? ¿Estará atrás nuestro? Todo se complica…

- "Me lo vas a decir a mi" resopló Sawyer, todas estas coincidencia lo estaba molestando, seguía sintiendo esa punzada interna que le advertía que algo iba a pasar. "Estemos atento y no nos desesperemos, con suerte no pasa nada y sino ya encontraremos un medio de controlarla."

Miró de reojo a Juliet que se acercaba, no tenía buena cara, indiscutiblemente algo le pasaba. "Genial un problema más para agregar al montón" pensó mientras subía intranquilo al avión.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14 (Maya)

Cuando Juliet salió del baño no le gusto la escena que se encontró. James estaba prácticamente abducido por una mujer morena de pelo rizado que llevaba unas esposas. Quizás era de sus muchas conquistas, y teniendo en cuenta que era escoltada, posiblemente tenían un pasado común. Se supone que no debería sentir nada, pero una punzada de celos empezó a florecer en su interior, lo que le hacía sentir insegura y vulnerable. ¿Cómo podía este hombre al que se había prometido no amar descolocarla de ese modo? ¿Que se supone que iba a hacer cuando tuviera que contarle la verdad? ¿Sería capaz de llegar hasta el final con su misión?

Después de su última conversación telefónica y tras saludar a Miles, James la agarró de la mano. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, ella se la soltó bruscamente.

-¿Quien era es mujer?  
-¿Qué mujer?  
-Vamos James, puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy una ingenua.  
-Solo tropecé con ella. ¿Estás celosa, Julie?-Dijo Sawyer mostrando sus hoyuelos y mirándola de arriba a abajo.  
-Por supuesto que no, James, pero parecía que no era la primera vez que os veías.  
-Vamos Blondie, sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti.  
-No hagas eso.  
-¿Hacer qué?  
-No intentes distraerme con tu sonrisa y tus buenas palabras, como ya te he dicho no soy una más de tus conquistas.  
-Oye Juliet, yo...  
-Déjalo James, tenemos que subir al avión. Cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles tendrás que decidir si realmente es conmigo con quien quieres estar.

Juliet estaba realmente enfadada, pero no con él, sino con ella misma. Esta era la única forma que conocía para que se apartara de ella lo máximo posible. De este modo lo que tenía que hacer no sería tan duro. Debía controlar sus sentimientos por James. Se había repetido todos y cada uno de los días que había pasado con él que no debía enamorarse, pero... ¿Quizás no era demasiado tarde?


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15 (Maya)

Salió del taxi y cogió su maleta y el bolso de mano donde guarda su cámara y algunos materiales fotográficos. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca, no se fiaba de la facturación. Nunca le había gustado montar en avión, desde pequeño había tenido fobia a las alturas. Entró en la cabina y buscó su asiento. Al llegar allí, encontró sentada justo al lado a una joven embarazada que no debía tener más de veinte años. La joven le miró y le sonrió.

-Lo siento, ¿estoy ocupando su asiento?  
-No. El mío es el de la ventanilla.  
Jack se sentó y se dio cuenta que le sudaban las manos. La joven se percató de este hecho.  
-A mí tampoco me gusta volar.

Jack la miró y sonrió.

-¿Vas de vacaciones a Estados Unidos?  
-En realidad voy por un asunto familiar.  
-Ya veo.- Jack observaba su abultado vientre- ¿Sabes que va a ser?  
-No aún no. No he querido saberlo. Es mejor así.  
-Por cierto, soy Jack.  
-Mucho gusto Jack. Claire.

La joven cogió el libro que había estado leyendo, Jack se dio cuenta que por alguna razón quería evitar esta conversación, así que la dejo con sus pensamientos. Mientras la miraba recordaba el momento en el que se enteró que iba a ser padre. 

_**Flashback **__**  
**__  
__Eran las dos de la madrugada y todavía no había vuelto a casa. Estaba sentada en el sofá evitando pensar demasiado en sus circunstancias y como la vida se había burlado de ella. La puerta se abrió y allí estaba él con su chaqueta vaquera y su inconfundible mirada de culpa. ___

_-¿Dónde has estado Jack? __  
__-Estuve con Martin y los chicos celebrando nuestro nuevo logro. __  
__-¿Has estado bebiendo? __  
__-Sarah, me he tomado un par de copas, pero no estoy borracho. Siento no haberte llamado, una cosa llevo a la otra, y al final nos liamos, como siempre. __  
__-Como siempre, tú lo has dicho. __  
__-Oye no me montes otra escenita de esposa celosa, sabes que tengo que trabajar duro para poder seguir adelante. __  
__-Yo también trabajo Jack, pero no estoy horas y horas fuera de mi casa. Vengo aquí, a nuestro hogar, esperando encontrarte para contarte como me ha ido el día. Sin embargo nunca estas, ceno todos los días sola. Apenas nos vemos y no recuerdo la última vez que hicimos algo juntos. __  
__-Sarah, estoy cansado, me voy a la cama, te prometo que te compensaré, ¿de acuerdo?, sabes que te quiero… __  
__-Estoy embarazada Jack. -Jack se quedó sin habla. Sarah comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.- No puedo más, Jack, he intentado todo para hacerte ver que debías cambiar, pero no te ha importado…..Quiero el divorcio. Ya he solicitado los papeles, están encima de la mesa… __  
__-Espera Sarah, yo….-Intento darle un abrazo. Sarah se apartó. __  
__-No Jack, se acabó. Estaré unos días fuera. Vendré a recoger mis cosas. -Se secaba las lágrimas- Cuando tengas firmados los papeles puedes mandárselos a Nora. __  
__-Podemos arreglarlo, solo dame algo de tiempo. Sabes que te quiero. __  
__-No Shepard, tú nunca me has querido. __  
__-Sarah…por favor. __  
__-Adiós Jack._

El avión despegó mientras pensaba como podría enmendar cada uno de los errores que había cometido en su vida.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 (Mira)**

Boone aguardaba su turno frente al mostrador de facturación, apenas llevaba equipaje había sido solo un corto viaje de negocios o lo habría sido si su madre no se hubiese empeñado en que fuese a ver a Shannon para que le firmase unos papeles de la liquidación de la herencia del padre de ella. Se había negado a hacerlo hasta que había resultado ridículo poner más excusas. Así que se habían citado en un sitio absurdamente caro donde Shannon se había empeñado en intentar dejar claro lo bien que le iba. Estupendo, mejor para ella.

Se fijó en la pareja que estaba delante de él en la fila. Eran asiáticos, ella estaba de espaldas a Boone, pero el hombre le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento una pequeña flor. Boone veía parejas continuamente a causa de su trabajo, las novias llegaban con carísimos anillos y presupuestos sin límite, ellos sólo organizaban eventos exclusivos al alcance de quien pudiese pagarlos. Pues bien, pocas veces había visto Boone el amor reflejado en el rostro de un hombre como en el de aquel, que en ese mismo momento, ofrecía tan sencillo presente. Sin duda una mujer afortunada…

Un ligero revuelo le hizo volver la cabeza. La gente comentaba entre sí y muchos sacaban los móviles y hacían fotos. Él no daba crédito, sin duda Shannon no tenía el menor sentido de lo que era el ridículo. No sabía qué era lo que pretendía pero lo único que sentía era vergüenza ajena.

- ¿Nena te encargas tú? Vuelvo enseguida.

- Por supuesto, cariño.

Se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa satisfecha. - ¡Qué casualidad, hermanito!

- ¿De veras crees que era necesario que montases este numerito? Me das pena, Shannon.

Shannon le fulminó con la mirada.

- El único que da pena eres tú, Boone. ¿Crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor? Hacía semanas que Charlie tenía reservado este vuelo.

Él dudó un segundo.

- Perdona, olvídalo. Es sólo que me ha sorprendido coincidir.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

- Todos nos llevamos sorpresas.

* * *

_El día que su madrastra le dijo que no la quería ni el negocio, ni en su casa ni en su vida y la ofreció una cantidad de seis cifras por olvidarse de cualquier reclamación no había querido aceptar ni un centavo. Que se fuesen todos a la mierda, que se pudriese con el maldito dinero, ojala no tuviese que volver a verla en la vida._

_Había bebido, nunca lo hacía, había tantas cosas que no hacía. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Ya estaba bien de ser la niña buena. No sabía porque había ido a su casa. Sólo a despedirse, se había dicho a sí misma._

_ - ¿Puedo pasar? _

_- Shannon ¿qué ha ocurrido? Mi madre me ha dicho…_

_- ¡No quiero hablar de tu madre! Por favor… _

_- Yo…, pero pasa, no te quedes ahí. _

_- Me iré enseguida, sólo quería decirte adiós._

_ - Pero ¿adónde irás?_

_ - No lo sé. Lejos._

_ - Shannon, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, ¿has bebido? _

_- Sí, he bebido, ¿qué pasa? ¿Me vas a regañar? _

_- No, claro que no, pero no tienes porque ir a ningún sitio, no lo hagas, quédate aquí. Olvídate de ella. Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo. _

_Shannon vio la sincera cara de angustia de Boone. Siempre lo había sabido, siempre había estado entre los dos, desde que se conocieron a los doce años. Los labios de Shannon se acercaron a los de Boone. Él se echó hacia atrás al primer contacto, mirándola espantado. _

_- ¿Estás loca?_

_ - Vamos, Boone, ¿vas a negar que siempre lo has deseado? ¿Tú también crees que soy estúpida?_

_ - Shannon, no está bien. Tú lo sabes. _

_- No lo sé y no me importa. Quizá sea la última vez que nos veamos, Boone. _

_Shannon estaba dolorosamente bella, Boone ni siquiera se sentía capaz de hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por algo que parecía de alguna manera inevitable, cuando ella volvió a acercarse a él, la besó hasta perder el aliento._

_

* * *

_

- Bueno, Shannon. Te veo en el avión.

- No creo que coincidamos. Vamos en primera.

Boone ni la contestó, se dio la vuelta y se fue directo al embarque. Ya estaba sentado en su asiento cuando los vio llegar, fastidiosamente tarde y retrasando la salida del vuelo, ya que prácticamente todos los demás pasajeros estaban en su sitio. Al menos no tendría que aguantarla mucho tiempo. Cuando aterrizase el avión la perdería de vista. Ojala que para siempre


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17 (Sambo)**

Ya había facturado su equipaje y se dirigía hacia la puerta de embarque sumido en sus propios recuerdos. La mayoría de la gente que había en el aeropuerto se les veía felices y contentos….algunos estaban allí por viaje de negocios, vacaciones, lunas de miel… todo el mundo iba sin ninguna prisa como si el tiempo no importara y eso despertó en él recuerdos no muy lejanos. No era la primera vez que visitaba Australia, la primera vez la visitó con ella… Helen. Los recuerdos eran agridulces pero no pudo evitar pensar en ello al ver a una pareja de coreanos sentados en una mesa dispuestos a almorzar… Helen era una mujer excepcional, divertida y lo mas importante….le quería probablemente mas de lo que nadie nunca le había querido y seguramente mas de lo que nadie le querrá algún día. Pero cometió un error, un error que hizo romper su relación y que ya difícilmente tendría solución.

* * *

-_''John esto no puede seguir así, nunca conseguiremos que funcione de esta manera, tienes que superarlo ya no puedes perder mas el tiempo.''_

_Era como si la estuviera escuchando aquí mismo. _

_-'' No me gusta tener que decirte esto pero…. me temo que tendrás que elegir'' _

_El sabía cuanto la había costado decir esto y solo ahora entendía el objetivo de esas palabras, pero, entonces estaba demasiado cegado y, ahora…. era demasiado tarde. _

_-'' Lo sé, Helen pero sabes que es muy duro para mí'.' _

_Parecía revivir esta conversación en su cabeza. La recordaba con tristeza pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar el pasado porque si pudiera volver al pasado no dudaría en ese momento en actuar de otra manera. _

* * *

-Llegó a la puerta de embarque dejando de lado esos recuerdos debía subir a ese avión antes que nadie debido a su incapacidad. Tenían que guardar su silla y subirle en una especial…..si ya de por sí se sentía impotente en su silla de ruedas mas lo estaba cuando tenia que coger una avión y subirse en esa otra silla y dejarse coger, como si de un crío se tratara, por los trabajadores de la compañía aérea.

-''Hola, Sr.… ¿Locke? - pregunto uno de los trabajadores

-''Sí, soy yo''

-''Le toca a usted. ¿Está preparado?

- ''Llevo esperando esto toda mi vida'' respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esta vez no le importaba el sentimiento de impotencia al subir al avión. El resto de pasajeros comenzaban a subir al avión, delante suyo se sentó un matrimonio, en su mismo pasillo a su izquierda estaba sentado un hombre con el pelo muy corto y con el semblante muy serio parecía buena gente, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron levemente en forma de saludo aunque lo que mas le llamó la atención fue un muchacho que entraba con muchísima prisa en el avión, desde luego no parecía estar muy en forma pero hoy había sudado mucho la camiseta….pero no parecía preocuparle nada porque subía sonriendo, John supuso que se debía a la suerte que había tenido en no perder este vuelo.

El avión tomaba fuerza y, sin más, se elevó hacia el cielo mientras John suspiraba profundamente.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18 (Saruto)**

"Aquel tipo de nuevo", pensó Kate francamente disgustada. Generalmente conseguía lo que se proponía. Procuraba no inmiscuirse con otros en su huída frenética, pero cuando había involucrado a alguien, hombres normalmente, siempre logró que hicieran exactamente lo que ella quería.  
Sabía el poder que ejercía sobre ellos. Una mirada lastimosa y los hombres se esmeraban en ayudar a una mujer en apuros. Pero con él no funcionó. La entregó a las autoridades sin ni siquiera dudarlo. Y eso le daba rabia aunque en el fondo le viniera bien para lo que tenía planeado. 

Para colmo se había atrevido a llamarla Freckles, ¿quién se había creído el guaperas de tres al cuarto? Ese hombre la ponía francamente nerviosa y no acertaba a saber el por qué. La mujer rubia con la que estaba no le pegaba en absoluto. Se veía elegante, sería. Incluso hubiera podido decir que estaba disgustada, pero no era el tipo de chica que solía acompañar a hombres como él. A él le iban más rubias tontas como aquella que discutía con un chico moreno de ojos claros. Una histérica sin cerebro. Era el típico tipo que se lleva a las rubias a la cama y todavía cree que le deben dar las gracias. "Francamente repugnante", pensaba.  
"Quizás su acompañante tuviese la cabeza hueca de todos modos, al fin y al cabo era rubia", pensó divertida. 

De todos modos el tipo le había servido de utilidad. Utilizó el encontronazo que tuvieron para robarle la cartera. Y cuando entró en el baño la abrió nerviosa para ver qué contenía.  
Había una de tarjeta de crédito a nombre de Juliet Burke y un papel con un número anotado, 1551. No podía ser tan obvio. ¿El número secreto? Si eso era así el tipo era más imbécil de lo que pensaba, rió. De todos modos tendría ocasión de comprobarlo en Los Ángeles. La tarjeta debía ser de su chica. Definitivamente era una idiota que se había dejado seducir por el guaperas. 

No llevaba el DNI ni el pasaporte, lástima. Podría tomar ese avión. Debía llevarlo en algún bolsillo ya que estaba a punto de embarcar  
Bien, Juliet- pensó divertida- Gracias por tu generosidad- pensó mientras contaba el buen puñado de billetes que contenía.  
Cuando llegase a Los Ángeles escaparía, y el dinero de aquel tipo o de su novia iba a serle de mucha utilidad.  
Había un compartimento lateral ligeramente abultado. Era una carta. Además había más cosas, resguardos suponía. Pero debía dejar su inspección para más tarde, por mucho que le intrigase. Robert estaría impacientándose.  
Metió la cartera en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y se dirigió al exterior con una sonrisa en los labios. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Finalmente tendría que darle las gracias a aquel tipo. 

Subió al avión escoltada por Robert. Su presencia empezaba a ser francamente molesta.  
Vuelo 815 de Oceanic. Mal asunto. No era supersticiosa ni tenía miedo a volar, pero el 15 era un número que le traía mal fario. Nunca le gustó.  
Durante el camino hacia su asiento vio que los ojos de Ford estaban fijos en ella. Una expresión extraña en su rostro la intimidó. No podía ser que supiera que le había mangado la cartera. Pero entonces, ¿por qué la miraba de aquel modo? Le ofreció una sonrisa orgullosa, más bien era una mueca. Y el tipo sonrió.  
"Idiota", pensó 

La rubia miraba ausente a través de la ventanilla. Tenía una pinta de amargada que daba pena. Probablemente su novio la engañaba con la primera que encontraba.  
Se reclinó en su asiento sumida en sus pensamientos. Al menos aquello la distraía de sus problemas.  
-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles?- dijo Robert con la expresión triste.  
-No sé, Robert. Dímelo tú que me llevas esposada- dijo Kate con fastidio.  
-Si me pides que te libere lo haré- dijo él con firmeza.  
-Sabes que no puedo pedirte eso- contestó ella.  
-No hace falta que lo hagas- dijo Robert. 

Kate desvió la mirada hacia el resto del pasaje. Sabía que lo haría. Y entonces comenzaría de nuevo su huida hacia ninguna parte. Pero esta vez en terreno conocido. Sería mucho más fácil ocultarse esta vez.  
El hombre de la fila de enfrente llamó su atención. Tendría unos cincuenta. Calvo, ojos claros y expresión de buena persona. La miraba sonriente, casi con descaro. Como si la conociese.  
"Menuda fauna hay en este vuelo", pensó.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19** **(Sawyeresunsol)**

Ben marcaba el número de teléfono que le habían facilitado y empezó a escuchar la musiquilla de espera, esa que podía enervar a cualquier ser humano bajo la presión que le ejercería la situación en la que él se adentraba, evidentemente comportarse como tal mostrando emociones era algo que ya ni siquiera recordaba o simplemente no quería recordar. 

_Lost and insecure (Perdido e inseguro) __  
__You found me, you found me (Me encontraste, me encontraste) __  
__Lying on the floor (Tendido en el suelo) __  
__Surrounded, surrounded (Acorralado, Acorralado) __  
__Why'd you have to wait? __¿Por qué tuviste que esperar? __  
__Where were you, where were you? (¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estabas?)_

…y repentinamente escuchó cómo se cortaba la música, señal de que por fin al otro lado le estaban prestando toda la atención.

- ¿Qué le dice un canguro a otro?  
- Vigila tu equipaje.  
- Oceanic 815 puerta de embarque 42, el resto es cosa tuya.- Respondió una voz cortante aunque calmada, como si no tuviera más importancia que una consulta rutinaria a la aerolínea.  
- Espero que la lista sea la correcta porque te advierto que no es mi cumpleaños. – Le dijo en tono amenazante ya que había muchas cosas en juego y los planes no debían torcerse. 

Ben colgó la cabina y atravesó la entrada del aeropuerto de Sídney. Se hallaba en Australia el país de los canguros, unos animales con un instinto de conservación increíble y tan parecido al de las propias personas. La primera regla base para la desconfianza que siempre tenía en cuenta y a la que debía agradecer la mayor parte del éxito en sus planes.

Iba vestido como un oficial de vuelo, se había cubierto las espaldas apartando al tal Lapidus con unas míseras botellas de licor. La segunda regla base era conocer y explotar las debilidades del sujeto, ambas las dominaba a la perfección. Ahora simplemente le quedaba el trabajo de campo o lo que el mismo entendía como interacción personal con el objetivo. 

_**Flashback**__  
_

_- Buenas tardes me gustaría que subieran la caja de licor 43 que encargué a la habitación 316 bajo el nombre de Frank Lapidus y la colocaran en la nevera como cortesía de la casa._

_Colgó el móvil y saco las llaves para entrar en el departamento. __  
__Encendió las luces, le echo un vistazo y según lo pactado encontró sobre la mesa una pila de expedientes de los pasajeros del vuelo al que le daría un nuevo rumbo que nada tenía que ver con Los Ángeles. __  
_

_De su maletín extrajo unas gafas y se las coloco para mejorar su vista, seguidamente puso un montón de esos expedientes entre sus brazos y los llevo a la cama. Se recostó sobre ella y empezó a leer el que se situaba arriba del todo: ___

_"Anne Austen, Katherine, 26 años nacida en Iowa/Estados Unidos." ___

_Durante toda su vida ella era lo único que le remordía la conciencia e intentaba alejar de sus pensamientos, ahora por culpa de algún imbécil al que le gustaba ordenar las cosas alfabéticamente la había vuelto a recordar._

Lo que él no imaginaba era que la noche anterior de estrellar ese vuelo el destino trataba de enviarle un mensaje que solo el corazón podía interpretar.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20 (Maya)**

Miraba por la ventanilla de su asiento y de reojo a su marido. Todo había sido en vano. Llevaban dos años casados y apenas podía reconocer al hombre que se sentaba a su lado. Cuando se conocieron no le importo que perteneciera a una familia humilde y que no tuviese muchos recursos. El amor que existía entre ellos era suficiente para superar cualquier barrera.

¿Cómo había llegado a convertirse en lo que era ahora? ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que se hubiera vuelto tan frio y mezquino? Incluso su actitud hacía si mismo había llegado a ser demoledora. A veces llegaba a casa y ni siquiera la miraba, apenas hablaban y había empezado a darse cuenta de que quizás, a veces, el amor no es suficiente.

Ella fue quien insistió en viajar con él a Los Ángeles, no por el hecho de disfrutar de su compañía, sino porque había planeado dejarlo, escapar de una vida que no le pertenecía y que había renunciado a seguir viviendo. Aprendió a hablar inglés, siempre fue una chica inteligente. Lo tenía todo planeado, todos sus movimientos. Todavía resonaba en su cabeza la conversación de la noche anterior.

_Flashback_

_-Jin he pedido la cena, la subirán en unos minutos._  
_-Muy bien._  
_-Oye-le tomo sus manos entre las suyas-¿Has pensado lo que hablamos antes de venir a Sídney?_  
_-No hay nada que pensar, Sun._  
_-Pero Jin, podíamos empezar una vida nueva en América, los dos solos, dejémoslo todo atrás, mi padre, el trabajo. Comencemos de cero juntos._  
_-Todo lo que tenemos se lo debemos a tu padre. Deberías darle las gracias.-Dijo Jin con sarcasmo._  
_-¿También tengo que agradecerle que haya destrozado mi matrimonio y a mi marido?_

_Jin tiró un cenicero de cristal contra la pared, sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Sun se quedó perpleja y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra. Al final fue ella quien rompió el silencio._

_-Comete tú la cena y que te aproveche, cariño._

_Sun entró en el baño y se miró al espejo, aquello era más de lo que podía sop__ortar. Se enjuago el rostro y se prometió a si misma que en cuanto aterrizaran en Los Ángeles le abandonaría._

_Jin tomo su cara entre sus manos y se pregunto cómo había llegado a ser lo que actualmente era. Se dijo a sí mismo que una vez hiciera el trabajo que tenía encomendado en Estados Unidos huiría con su esposa y dejaría todo atrás._

El avión empezó a ascender y Sun comprendió que en unas horas el hombre que tenía a su lado iba a dejar de formar parte de su vida para siempre.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21 (Sambo)**

El sol resplandecía casi con furia en Australia y los rayos de sol entraban sin permiso entre las cortinas de la habitación pero eso no entorpecía su sueño. El reloj de la mesita marcaba las 8:15. Hurley miró fugazmente el reloj.

''Vaya todavía tengo mucho tiempo'' balbuceó casi dormido, y con las mismas, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir.

Al cabo de media hora volvió a echar un vistazo al reloj y aliviado vio que aún eran las 8:15…''Tiiioo''

''¡¿Las 8:15?... maldita sea! '' cogió a toda prisa su móvil para mirar la hora…'' Ay mi madre…. Las 11:15! '' Su vuelo salía a las 12 ¿Cómo iba a llegar a tiempo? Lo cierto es que parece que la suerte no le sonreía, tenía que volver a casa porque como no llegara a tiempo al cumpleaños de su madre….

No se lo pensó dos veces se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, agarró la maleta y salió pitando de la habitación. Cuando salió del taxi, que por cierto le pago un extra para que se diera prisa, entró volando por la puerta del aeropuerto recorriendo como un loco los pasillos intentando no chocarse con nadie…cosa que ante su sorpresa consiguió. Eran las 11:45 y aun tenía que facturar las maletas y encontrar la puerta de embarque.

Pensó que con la hora que era no habría nadie en los mostradores y acertó porque ni había cola ni había nadie atendiendo.

-''Perfecto… para que luego me digan que tengo buena suerte…'' se dijo para si mismo

-''Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle? dijo alguien a su espalda

-'' Tioo, no sabes lo bien que me vienes, llego tarde a la puerta de embarque, solo tengo una maleta y necesito que alguien la facture'' dijo totalmente acelerado.

-'' Es que ya esta cerrado'' respondió el trabajador. Pero al ver la cara que se le quedaba al pobre muchacho no pudo resistirse…. '' Esta bien…venga…pasa por aquí''

-''Gracias tío, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco'' dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Sonrisa que se le iba a borrar en cuanto se diera cuenta que tendría que ir a una puerta que estaba casi al otro lado del aeropuerto.

'' Esto no puede estar pasándome….seguro que esto es un sueño, seguro que aún estoy en la cama del hotel… vale no es así''.

De pronto vio a un señor con uno de esos ciclomotores para ancianos y no se lo pensó dos veces. Aunque por el camino se tropezó y empujó a un tío alto y rubio que no estaba muy seguro de donde había salido porque ni le había visto pero es que estaba en mitad de su camino.

''Lo siento…tío''

Pero no creía que le hubiera oído porque iba prácticamente ahogado. Finalmente alcanzó al anciano. y parecía el típico abuelo adorable y buena persona, al menos eso pensó en un primer momento, pero cambió de opinión cuando el adorable anciano le sacó 2000 dólares por ese cacharro con ruedas.

''Vaya con la tercera edad….quien me iba a decir que este dinero me salvaría el día…. ''

Salvando miles de obstáculos logró llegar hasta la puerta, llevándose por delante una fila entera de asientos, y claro todo el mundo lo miraba como si fuera un maniaco motorizado que se había escapado de algún psiquiátrico.

-''Tioo! Espera! Necesito entrar urgentemente…''

-''Lo siento señor, la puerta ya esta cerrada no puede pasar'' dijo el trabajador bruscamente.

''Genial he dado con el mas majo del aeropuerto'' pensó Hurley

-'' No, por favor….es muy importante, verá esta mañana he mirado el despertador y daba las 8:15…. y claro mi vuelo salía a las 12, así que tenia tiempo de sobra para dormir un poco mas….Tioo el cambio de horario me ha matado… y entonces cuando lo volví a mirar mas tarde seguía dando las 8:15 ¿no es increíble? y claro tuve que….

-''Vale vaaale!…. déjalo quieres?'' dijo el trabajador perdiendo la paciencia, hoy no tenia un buen día bueno llevaba treinta y ocho años sin tener un buen día.'' Pasa ya y deja de enrollarte''dijo cabreado

Hurley no se lo creía, lo había conseguido ''Gracias Tío'' y antes de entrar le dio un abrazo de oso levantándolo del suelo.

''Este tío esta como una puta cabra'' pensó el trabajador mientras veía a Hurley avanzar por el pasillo.

Ya estaba en el avión, lo había conseguido y también había conseguido una tremenda sudada pero ahora eso no le importaba. Mientras iba buscando su asiento vio a un niño sentado jugando con su Nintendo…le miró y le sonrió como muestra de su victoria a lo que el niño respondió con otra sonrisa. Ahora que en ese mismo momento, cuando encontró su asiento, se dio cuenta de quien estaba sentado en la otra fila de asientos casi a su lado….El tío que acababa de tirar por el suelo cuando tropezó con él… por suerte estaba distraído hablando con una mujer rubia que iba sentado a su lado, si no era su novia… se la estaba intentando ligar y a juzgar por como ella le miraba…la tenía en el bote. Ese tío parecía el tipo que no encaja bien una ''humillación'' así. Para no arriesgarse a que le viera dejó de mirarles y se puso los cascos para escuchar algo de música y así, con un poco de suerte, no le reconocería. Aunque creía que eso era ya tener demasiada suerte.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22 (Bremusa)**

Sayid se levantó temprano, tenía que coger un vuelo y por nada del mundo podía perderlo, se metió en la ducha y en dos minutos ya estaba fuera, vistiéndose, llevaba el pelo mojado, recogido en una coleta, tenía todas sus pertenencias metidas en un petate, lo cogió, echó un vistazo a la habitación por si se dejaba algo, tiró de la puerta y se fue.

Como solo llevaba un petate, lo llevaría como equipaje de mano y se evitaría la espera de la facturación, sudaba nervioso pensando en Nadia y si ya habría llegado, temía que le hubiera pasado algo, miraba en todas direcciones buscándola con la mirada, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, aun quedaba un rato hasta la hora prevista de despegue, así que se tranquilizó a si mismo, todo iba a salir bien, estaban tan cerca de su propósito que no veía el momento de llegar a Los Ángeles y comenzar su nueva vida en común, llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que llegara este día. Finalmente se puso en la cola de la puerta de embarque, pasó por la zona de registro sin ningún problema, y a los dos minutos ya estaba buscando su asiento en el avión, era de los primeros, al final lo encontró, era el de la ventanilla, dejó el petate arriba y se sentó todavía nervioso, ya faltaba poco la el despegue, todo el mundo ocupaba sus asientos, miraba por la ventana pensativo, confiaba En que Nadia lo hubiera logrado. Entonces se acercó un hombre con sobrepeso y muy apurado al asiento contiguo al suyo, se veía que había tenido dificultades para llegar, estaba sudando, miraba a su alrededor, finalmente se sentó a su lado y se puso unos llamativos auriculares, Sayid se dio cuenta entonces de que el avión se había cerrado ya y comenzaba a moverse hacia la pista de aterrizaje. El señor de su lado tuvo que apagar la música y quitarse los auriculares, debido a que no se podía tener ningún aparato electrónico durante el despegue. Finalmente el hombre lo miró y le sonrió.

-Hola! que tal? Se le ve nervioso, tiene miedo a volar? No tiene de que preocuparse estos trastos son de lo más seguros.

-No...no estoy nervioso, es sólo que...hace mucho calor aquí, y... tengo prisa por llegar, eso es todo-. Decía intentando parecer calmado, aunque no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado.

-En pocas horas estaremos allí tío, relájate y disfruta-. dijo sin perder la sonrisa. -Por cierto, mi nombre es Hugo, aunque todos me llaman Hurley.

-Sayid. Un placer.

* * *

Nadia, había pasado mala noche, tenía un pánico atroz a que algo saliese mal, como no era capaz de conciliar el sueño se había levantado muy temprano y se había puesto a preparar su equipaje, metía toda su ropa de manera desordenada, en el medio de ella metió un sobre con dinero que había estado ahorrando, no era mucho pero sería suficiente hasta que encontrasen trabajo. Enseguida tuvo todo preparado, se ducho, vistió y peinó, se bebió un café ya frío que quedaba en la cafetera, no sabía muy bien pero daba igual, cuando miró el reloj ya era hora de marchar, cogió sus dos maletas, un bolso de mano y una maleta, y un Donnut, cerró la puerta y se fue a la parada de taxis más cercana.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de mirar por la ventanilla por si alguien la seguía, tenía que lograrlo, ya no quedaba nada.

El taxi llegó al aeropuerto, salió corriendo, se puso en la cola de facturación, al final había llegado bastante temprano, por lo que la cola era pequeña, a los diez minutos estaba en el avión, era de las primeras personas en subirse, su asiento estaba al fondo, se sentó y trató de relajarse, lo había logrado, por fin, al llegar a Los Ángeles empezaría una nueva vida con Sayid, de repente le embargaba la alegría y una sonrisa se proyectaba en su cara.

Había dejado atrás a su marido, hermano de Sayid, sabía que si la hubiera llegado a pillar la habría matado, si algo no soportaba era la traición y la ellos había sido enorme.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23 (Saruto)**

Tenía demasiado sueño. Casi no había dormido durante la noche en la comisaría. De manera que recostó su cabeza en el asiento apoyándose contra la ventanilla. Hubiera sido más cómodo utilizar las manos pero no quería mostrar las esposas. Así que las mantuvo bajo la chaqueta.

La azafata pasó sonriendo con un carrito.

- Buenos días, desean tomar algo?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- Kate, ¿quieres?- preguntó Robert

- No, gracias- dijo ella con indiferencia

- Gracias, no se moleste- dijo Robert a la azafata

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado

- Perfectamente, Robert- contestó ella con fastidio

Se lo había dicho por activa y por pasiva. No quería estar con él. Ni siquiera aunque fuera libre. Le tenía aprecio por todo lo que hizo por ella desde que la conoció. Si no fuera por Robert estaría sentenciada y entre rejas. Pero no le gustaba la manera en la que él le recordaba constantemente todo lo que le debía. Y sobretodo, no le amaba. A pesar de que era apuesto y amable con ella. No le amaba, era así de simple.

Pero Robert no se daba por aludido. Creía que ella le rechazaba para no perjudicarlo profesionalmente. Para no meterlo en líos. Y aquella obsesión empezaba a ser un auténtico fastidio.

Se arrepentía cada día de haber pasado aquella noche con él. Entonces ella estaba muy débil. Tuvo uno de esos momentos en los que la vida no tenía ningún sentido. Se sintió más sola que nunca tras haberse jugado el pellejo para ver a su madre. Y cuando ella, en lugar de abrazarla como es de esperar en la mujer que le dio la vida, llamó rápidamente a los federales, allí estaba él.

Robert siempre estaba a su lado. Y esa noche ella fue débil.

A partir de ahí el se creyó con unos derechos que no tenía. Ella no le pertenecía, no le necesitaba. Ni a él ni a nadie.

El avión realizó un extraño, y todos los pasajeros se dieron un gran sobresalto. Duró apenas unos segundos, pero la gente levantaba las cabezas sobre sus asientos mirando alrededor, nerviosos.

Vio a un joven bastante grande que se quitó los cascos y miraba a todo el mundo. Incluso el hombre al que le había robado la cartera se incorporó inquieto. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron Kate se volvió a recostar para evitar su mirada. Ese tipo no le gustaba. La ponía muy nerviosa.

- No ha sido nada- dijo Robert retirándole un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro

Ella apartó la cabeza instintivamente. Odiaba hacerle daño. Desearía no hacerlo. Desearía amarlo, pero eso no era posible.

El avión volvió a temblar esta vez con mucha más violencia. Varios pasajeros se pusieron en pie. Había un hombre de aspecto árabe que miraba muy nervioso hacia la parte trasera del avión, como si tuviera a alguien atrás, quizás en el baño. Sintió miedo por primera vez al ver el terror en los ojos de aquel hombre.

- Señores pasajeros. Estamos pasando una zona de turbulencias. Manténganse en sus asientos y abróchense los cinturones. Pasará en un momento- dijeron por megafonía

El árabe volvió a su asiento obligado por la azafata, pero nadie estaba tranquilo a pesar del aviso. Vio al chico del pelo rizado agarrarse al asiento con todas sus fuerzas. Había un niño de color muy asustado al que su padre no lograba calmar.

De pronto notaron algo. El avión descendía a toda velocidad. Perdía altura. Estaban cayendo en picado. Las mascarillas cayeron de lo alto de los asientos y Kate intentó desesperadamente agarrarse a ella. Le faltaba el aire y las esposas le impedían alcanzarla.

Robert sacó rápidamente las llaves y la liberó. Ambos se agarraban con fuerza al asiento, como si aquello fuera a servir de algo.

Estaban cayendo sin control. Iban a morir estrellados en medio del océano.

Vio cómo Robert perdía el conocimiento y dejó de lado la idea de despertarlo. Era mejor que no sintiera nada. Que no viera acercarse la muerte.

Un estruendo brutal se oyó al final. Kate no pudo evitar girarse y vio horrorizada cómo el avión se partía en dos perdiendo a la mitad del pasaje.

El hombre árabe miraba aquello con terror. Esa expresión en su rostro fue la confirmación de que aquello era el fin.

Volvió el rostro adelante. No quería mirar. No quería ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando en aquellos segundos que parecían eternos.

El hombre calvo. Pero qué significaba eso? Cómo era posible que tuviera esa expresión de tranquilidad absoluta? Se estaba volviendo loca o el loco era él?

Apartó su vista de él desconcertada y sus ojos se encontraron con el hombre de la cartera. Él mantenía su mirada sobre ella. Ninguno de los dos la retiró. Hasta que finalmente llegó el fin.

Un estruendo enorme, humo, fuego, y perdió de vista esos ojos azules.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 (Gigi)**

Oscuridad total. Intentaba abrir los ojos, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza se lo prohibía. Sentía una extraña sensación de vacío desde lo más profundo de su ser, un fuerte vértigo que lo mareaba y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Una especie de somnolencia comatosa que lo inducía a un estado de quietud e inactividad. No sabía donde estaba ni como llegó hasta ahí. A los lejos escuchó un graznido de lo que parecería una gran ave, y luego mucho más cerca un ruido que no pudo definir, una mezcla de cadenas golpeando continuamente con el sonido de un tren a alta velocidad. Aunque todavía no podía abrir los ojos percibió unos resplandores como si provinieran de un gran flash.

_- "James de nuevo esa mujer, ¿por qué te sonríe de esa manera? No me mientas, la conoces de algún lado,- dijo celosa, aunque impasible Juliet mientras Kate pasaba a su lado por el pasillo del avión. _

_Sawyer miro a la fugitiva de reojo devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras trataba de calmar a Juliet_

- "_No es nada, mi amor, me sonríe porque me reconoció del incidente que tuvimos en la puerta del baño , no tendrás celos ¿ no? Mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti" le dijo seductoramente mostrando esos hoyuelos que él sabía muy bien eran difíciles de resistir. Pero por dentro pensaba nervioso " Maldita pecosa, se me aparece en todos lados, y lo peor no me puedo controlar, me trastorna, lo único que falta es que por culpa de esta mujer estropee todo el plan"_

_No era solo esto lo que le preocupaba, Ana Lucía había subido al avión, estaba seguro que a él no lo había visto pero Miles estaba en la cola dónde al parecer se dirigía la policía, si los descubría se iba a complicar todo. Y como broche de oro, estaban las llamadas misteriosas a Juliet que, por supuesto a él no se le habían pasado inadvertidas, ¿qué mas podía pasar? Suspiró resignado. _

_Juliet lo miraba con esa forma suya tan particular que a veces le era imposible desentrañar. Intentó desviar la conversación al tema de la boda, sabía que por lo menos esto la distraería por un rato. Había muchas cosas por organizar y eso los mantendría ocupados sin tocar asuntos difíciles. Mientras que Juliet hablaba toda excitada de unos ramos hermosos que había visto como centros de mesa, el sentimiento de culpa volvió a invadirlo, no estaba bien lo que hacía, Juliet no merecía que él la estafará y la abandonará días antes del tan esperado evento, pero no había nada que hacer, ya todo estaba en marcha, solo debía cumplir su parte, no había vuelta atrás._

_- "¿Todavía tenés la tarjeta que nos dieron en Los Ángeles los wedding planners que organizaron tan bien la boda de Charlotte?"_

_- "Si, Blondie, en alguna parte de mi billetera" _

_Metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, en el derecho, en el de atrás, comenzó a desesperarse no aparecía en ningún lado. El dinero no le importaba, pero no podía perder la carta, era su amuleto, lo que le daba fuerza desde chico a seguir viviendo, motivándolo para no darse por vencido, recordando sus deseos de venganza hacia la persona que había arruinado su vida para siempre. Estaba convencido que le había agarrado de la mesa de luz del hotel, había pagado el taxi … "¿Dónde carajo la he metido?" pensó. De repente se dio cuenta, ¡Freckles, maldita seas!. Se levantó indignado para dirigirse hacia donde ella estaba sentada. Juliet lo miraba extrañada, no sabía que le pasaba, pero no le importó, solo quería matar a la pequeña rufiana que había tenido el atrevimiento de robarle la billetera. _

_Cuando iba caminando, con la ira marcada en su cara, hacia Kate, un ruido ensordecedor lo detuvo, el avión comenzó a crujir y a moverse como si estuvieran en un terremoto, ruidos de vidrios rotos y gritos desenfrenados de personas por doquier, no supo cómo pero en un segundo estaba sentado con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, miró hacia atrás, la cola del avión había desaparecido. El temor le embargó el cuerpo, algo golpeó fuertemente su cabeza y perdió el conocimiento._

Poco a poco fue tomando dominio nuevamente de su cuerpo, comenzó a mover los pies, los brazos, estaba acostado sobre lo que parecía un colchón de hojas. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio una abundante vegetación sobre su cabeza, a los lejos se escuchaban gritos. Todavía aturdido intentó levantarse, un gran dolor en su costado izquierdo lo paralizó, miró hacia ese lado y descubrió que tenía un gran pedazo de metal en el hombro, la sangre le chorrea sin cesar. Cómo pudo, comenzó a caminar hacia dónde se escuchaban los gritos, algo estaba mal y no acertaba a adivinar qué. Se detuvo de golpe, cuando tomó conciencia de lo que pasaba, no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era él…


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25 (Maya)**

No podía respirar, algo estaba oprimiendo su estómago. Apenas podía abrir los ojos y ver lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que había llegado. Empezó a escuchar gritos y explosiones alrededor. Algunas personas yacían a su lado, posiblemente muertas. Tenía una herida en el rostro, la sangre estaba empezando a llegar a sus labios. Intento tocarse la cara, pero estaba atrapada. Quizás había llegado su hora, tal vez era mejor así, no tendría que hacer frente a todo el horror del que en parte era responsable. De repente un hombre bastante grande empezó a gritarle.

-Tienes que salir de aquí, ¡vamos¡

Tiro de ella y la llevo hasta unos árboles, se dejo llevar, apenas sentía nada, pero sabía perfectamente donde estaba y que había pasado.

-¿Está bien?, he señora, ¿puede oírme?  
-Sí… Creo que estoy bien.- Dijo algo confusa.  
-Quédese aquí, será mejor que no se mueva.

El hombre desapareció corriendo. Tocó su rostro, la herida no era muy profunda. Se levanto y apenas podía tenerse en pie. Pero tenía que encontrarlo. Empezó a caminar y fue descubriendo poco a poco la panorámica que se cernía ante ella. Había muchos muertos, humo por todos lados, restos del avión se esparcían a lo largo de toda la playa, restos de equipajes, y personas, muchas personas. Tenía que encontrarle, si le había ocurrido algo, no podría perdonárselo. A lo lejos vio a una joven embarazada que caminaba como un zombi.

-Eh… ¿te encuentras bien?  
-Dios mío, Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?  
-Nos hemos estrellado, ven te ayudaré. Soy Juliet.  
-Claire. ¡Mi bebe….mi bebe¡.- Claire se tocaba el vientre intentando encontrar algo de movimiento.  
-No te preocupes soy médica, quédate aquí, luego te echaré un vistazo, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven asintió. Empezó a buscar por todos los restos, preguntando se alguien le había visto. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría herido? y si quizás…No, no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Sentía que le faltaba la respiración, que las piernas le flaqueaban, ¿como podía haber arriesgado su vida y la de los demás de forma tan egoísta? Pero tenía que serenarse, controlar sus emociones, tenía un objetivo e iba a por él. Siempre había sido capaz de controlar sus emociones, había sabido tener la cabeza fría, y en este momento lo necesitaba más que nunca.

De repente lo vio a lo lejos. Apoyado en alguno de los resto del avión. Dio gracias porque estuviera vivo. Se fijo más detenidamente, no estaba sólo. Una mujer estaba examinando alguna de las heridas que tenía.

_Flashback_

_Entró en el restaurante, él la estaría esperando en la mesa 8 para almorzar, era su segunda cita, parecía que las cosas iban bastante bien, cuando entró no estaba en la mesa. Pregunto al camarero si había visto al hombre que había reservado esa mesa._

_-Creo que se dirigió al baño, señora. __  
__-Gracias. _

_Juliet fue al baño, antes de llegar divisó su silueta apoyada en el marco de una puerta, estaba hablando con alguien, no distinguía a la otra persona. Acercándose más y sin ser vista, descubrió que era una joven camarera que estaba coqueteando descaradamente con él, y por supuesto James no permanecía impasible._

_-Lo siento señora pero no puede estar aquí, le ruego…-le dijo el camarero. _

_Antes de que ni siquiera pudiera hablar le propino una bofetada a James en la cara y salió del local. James la siguió y la agarró del brazo._

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Te has vuelto loca¡ __  
__-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti James?¡ Pensé que habíamos quedado para comer, y te encuentro ligando con una cría que podía ser tu hermana. __  
__-Juliet, por favor, tu lo has dicho, es sólo una cría, venga sabes que no puedo olvidar lo de la otra noche, cariño._

_Sawyer la agarró por la cintura y empezó a darle besos por el cuello. __Juliet no sabía porque pero este hombre era distinto a todos los que había conocido, no era sólo su atractivo, era su forma de tratarla, sus atenciones. Juliet no pudo resistirse. _

_-Está bien…..pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, no me gusta verte con otras mujeres. __  
__-Lo que mi señora mande.- Dijo Sawyer mostrando sus hoyuelos._

_- Vamos a comer, pero tendremos que ir a otro sitio, no creo que nos dejen entrar aquí._

Cuando se acerco más detenidamente, se dio cuenta, era esa mujer otra vez, la del aeropuerto. La ira empezó a hacerse dueña de sí misma. Se acercó a la joven.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?¡


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26 (Sambo)**

Ya no sabía ni cuantas horas de vuelo llevaban lo que sí sabía es que este viaje se le estaba haciendo eterno. El asiento era incómodo a mas no poder, bueno puede que influyera algo su sobre peso. "Tengo que ponerme a dieta'' pensó mientras se comía una alita de pollo. La verdad es que no era una manera muy positiva de empezar un régimen. Pero estaba encerrado en un avión, "¿Qué más se puede hacer ahí metido? pues nada… comer y luego dormir'' volvió a pensar sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Lo cierto es que cuando era pequeño no tenía ningún problema alimenticio pero, de alguna forma, puede que la ausencia de su padre hubiese hecho brotar ese trastorno o puede que fuera debido a otra cosa como aquel accidente que tuvo que no quería ni recordar, porque la culpa que sentía era muy grande. No tuvo una vida mala porque vivía con su madre y recibía mucho cariño pero a medida que vas creciendo, los problemas acaban encontrándote aunque tú no lo quieras.

Es algo de lo que siempre hablaba con su amigo Johnny y se hicieron una promesa….nada los separaría nunca. Era una promesa muy noble pero incluso eso se torció en la vida de Hurley.

De repente una buena sacudida tiró el resto de su pollo al suelo, la cara de pánico que tenía era brutal aunque no estaba seguro si era por la sacudida o por ver el pollo en el suelo. La cuestión es que todos se asustaron y Hurley miraba a todos lados para ver si aparecía alguna azafata para tranquilizarles. Pero nadie apareció. Lo que si vio fue al tío rubio levantarse "Ay madre...me ha reconocido...y en el mejor momento del vuelo'' pensó inquieto pero casi al instante vio como regresaba a su asiento sin prestarle atención alguna. Al poco tiempo un golpe extraño sacudió de forma mucho más violenta el avión y, en ese momento, escuchó por megafonía que solo eran unas turbulencias. Él no había viajado mucho en avión pero esa sacudida no parecían simples turbulencias. El avión empezó casi con una caída libre, gritos, muchos gritos invadían todo el avión. ''Ya está…esto es el final'' pensó Hurley… " Que suerte tengo, desde luego hoy es mi día'' pensó con ironía pero totalmente aterrado. Era curioso lo que la gente decía cuando uno estaba en una situación así no vio su vida en diapositivas ni nada por el estilo. Pero la situación le superó y, gracias a Dios, se desmayó.

Se despertó totalmente desorientado. No sabía que había pasado y no sabía dónde estaba, lo único que sabía es que estaba rebozado en arena. Había salido despedido del asiento y eso que llevaba el cinturón y había aterrizado en una playa. Levantó la cabeza y lo que vio le dejó sin habla, no podía ni pensar. "'Dios mío…. esto no puede estar pasando…es imposible sobrevivir a esto'' dijo abrumado con la situación pero estaba en lo cierto en condiciones normales una accidente de este calibre no contaría con tantos supervivientes. Comenzó a andar por la playa, había muertos por todas partes, heridos, maletas esparcidas por toda la playa, los restos del avión y entre tanto desorden vio a un hombre tendido en el suelo, se acercó a él y no parecía herido tan solo tenía un corte en la cara ,a la altura del ojo.

-"¿Tío…? ¿Tío estas bien?" preguntó fuera de sí.

El hombre acababa de recobrar la consciencia y lo primero que hizo fue sonreírle.

-"Creo que estoy bien'' respondió finalmente.

-"¿Crees que puedes levantarte?'' pregunto ante la extraña tranquilidad de este hombre

-"Creo que sí'' no dejaba de sonreír…a Hurley esto le resultaba bastante inquietante. No sabía que más decirle porque lo más seguro es que le acabaría contestando con otra sonrisa misteriosa. Así que decidió hacer lo que se suele hacer en estos casos. Se presentó.

-"Por cierto, me llamo Hurley'' dijo con una extraña sonrisa porque parecía fuera de lugar presentarse bajo estas condiciones pero era lo único que le se había ocurrido.

-"Y yo me llamo John Locke'' dijo sin perder su eterna sonrisa.

- "Te importa si te llamo Locke? porque no sé, puede que haya más tíos que se llamen John y así podríamos diferenciaros a todos, ya sabes no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí tendremos que hablar y eso….tío no sé dónde estamos, creo que…'' Locke le interrumpió viendo que se estaba empezando a hablar demasiado rápido y que probablemente esa conversación no les llevaría a ningún sitio.

-"No te preocupes Hurley…Estamos donde debemos estar"

La cara de Hurley era un poema.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27 (Bremusa)**

Estaba medio adormilado, el agotamiento al final había hecho mella y finalmente le venció en sueño, no era un sueño muy profundo de todas maneras, se despertaba y volvía a dormir continuamente, de repente y sin previo aviso el avión comenzó a temblar de una manera muy preocupante, esto lo despejó por completo, miró a su lado y Hurley tenía una cara de pánico que lo preocupó aun más, entonces le vino a la cabeza. Nadia. El terror poseyó su cuerpo, se levantó del asiento y miró hacia atrás intentando encontrarla desesperadamente, no podía estar pasando esto, no se merecían este castigo. El avión temblaba más y más, la gente gritaba, pero el sólo podía pensar en ella, se sentía culpable por haberla hecho subir al avión, al momento, vio aterrado como el avión se separaba en dos, mucha gente salía despedida, se sentó, cerró los ojos y espero a que la muerte le llegara.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba totalmente aturdido, no entendía dónde estaba ni qué pasaba, se miró el cuerpo, estaba bien aunque con algunas heridas en piernas y brazos, miró a su alrededor, entonces empezó a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, se habían estrellado en lo que parecía una playa, pero como podía ser que hubiesen sobrevivido?, era imposible. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, estaba rodeado de grandes fragmentos de acero, restos del avión, aun había algunos ardiendo, todo estaba lleno de humo, había gran cantidad de cuerpos en el suelo sin vida, gente gritando despavorida, no sabía qué hacer, todo esto lo superaba, vio a una joven embarazada deambulando por allí sola, sujetándose la barriga, vio a otra rubia de pelo corto llorando y gritando desesperadamente, pero a Nadia no la veía por ninguna parte, sabía que ella tenía un asiento en la cola del avión, pero no sabía dónde había caído la cola, probablemente en el mar, nunca volvería a verla, pensó, aunque una pequeña parte de él le decía que estaba viva, y por pequeña que fuese mantendría esa esperanza.

No sabía dónde se encontraban, pero removería cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla. Se decidió a ayudar a esa gente, dirigiéndose a la joven rubia que seguía llorando y gritaba lo que parecía un nombre.

-¡Boooooooooone!

-¿A quién buscas? Yo te ayudaré.

-A...Boone, es…es mi hermano, no lo encuentro-. Dijo llorando.-¡Boooooone!-. Volvió a gritar.

-¿Venías con él sentada?

-No…yo, venía…venía con Charlie, mi novio, y tampoco sé donde está…¡Charlie!-. Comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

-Tranquila, ¿cómo te llamas? Te ayudaré, dime como son y los buscaremos.

Shannon le miró sorprendida por la generosidad de este hombre y le sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias, me llamo Shanon, mi hermano tiene el pelo castaño, le tapa algo los ojos que son de color azul claro, es alto y delgado, y Charlie, es rubio, no muy alto…

-Mi nombre es Sayid y no te preocupes, los encontraremos.

Más tarde, cuando se apaciguara el caos, comenzaría a planear la búsqueda de Nadia.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28 (Maya)**

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Hacía un momento estaba mirando por la ventanilla y quedándose dormido, y ahora estaba tratando de flotar en medio del mar. Que era todo aquello. Vio una persona en el agua que venía hacía él, cuando fue a sujetarla comprobó que estaba muerta. Era un chico joven, un adolescente, totalmente pálido. Quizás tal vez él también iba a morir. Comprobó que no podía mover bien el brazo izquierdo, quizás se le había salido el hombro, como tantas veces. Divisó la orilla, pero apenas podía nadar con todo los restos que había en el agua y el dolor del brazo. Consiguió agarrarse a un trozo de metal que flotaba, poco a poco llegó a la orilla y se tendió en la arena, para recuperar la respiración.

Las imágenes que se sucedieron parecían sacadas de una película de ciencia ficción, como aquella, ¿como se llamaba?, ¡ah sí! "Viven", recordaba haberla visto en el cine con su primera novia.

De repente una mujer se le acercó, ni siquiera la miró. La mujer le estaba preguntando algo, pero no estaba prestando atención. Echó mano de su bolsillo, encontró su cartera, y allí estaba la foto de Lucy, el destino los había vuelto a separar.

-Oye, te estoy hablando. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Lo siento. Sí….. creo que sí, aunque me he dislocado el hombro.  
-¿Eres médico?  
-No realmente, pero estudie algunos años de medicina. ¿Por qué?  
-Te ayudaré con tu hombro, pero después tendrás que venir conmigo, hay algunos heridos. ¿Querrías ayudarme?

_Flashback_

_El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y lo descolgó._

_-Hola mamá._  
_-Jack…..es tu padre._  
_-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?_  
_-Me ha llamado Larry, esta borracho otra vez. Por favor Jack, tienes que ir a buscarlo._  
_-Mama no puedes llamarme a las dos de la mañana, todas las semanas para que le salve el culo._  
_-¡Jack es tu padre¡. Si no quieres participar en la terapia, al menos haz eso por él._  
_-Si lo hago es por ti, no por él._

_Colgó el teléfono. Estaba cansado de hacer esto, lo que menos necesitaba ahora después de su divorcio era tener que ir a buscar a su padre, y menos sabiendo en las condiciones que iba a encontrarlo. Se vistió y bajo al garaje, cogió el coche y se dirigió al Bar "Sunset Caramelo", el bar de siempre. El bar donde su padre le había llevado a beber su primera cerveza cuando empezó sus estudios de medicina, un ritual de iniciación, le dijo. La imagen con la que siempre había asociado a su padre desde que era un niño era con una copa en la mano, daba igual la hora o el lugar. Estacionó el coche y se preparó para otra humillación, y esta vez, tenía buenos argumentos._  
_Nada más entrar Larry le indicó donde estaba. Apenas había unas cinco personas, todas igual que su padre, sucumbidas por el alcohol. Lo encontró al fondo de la barra, sólo, apenas se sostenía en pie. Llevaba una camisa burdeos desabotonada hasta la mitad del pecho, y unos pantalones negros que habían tenido mejores días. Cristian se percató de su presencia y le miró con la cara desencajada, esbozando una sonrisa irónica._

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es mi querido hijo, el frustrado doctor Shepard….._  
_-Vamos te llevaré a casa._  
_-Espera muchacho, ¿cuál es la prisa?... Saben, mi hijo, Jack, aquí presente….. es un idiota. Nunca ha sabido elegir bien._  
_-Déjalo ya._  
_-Intenté que fuera un gran médico, pero nunca me hizo caso, lo dejó todo…..para hacerse fotógrafo, y dar vueltas por el mundo. Pero no lo hizo por él, lo hizo por una mujer._  
_-¡Cállate¡_  
_-¿Cómo se llamaba?..., a si, ahora lo recuerdo, Megan. Esa, Megan…era una trotamundos, antropóloga o algo así, mi hijo lo dejó todo para seguirla donde fuera…._  
_-¡Basta¡_  
_-Resulta que la chica se cansó de él, y lo dejó sólo, como un perro. Pero lo más trágico es que su mujer, Sarah, también se ha cansado de él. y ahora encima va a ser padre…. ¿Estás seguro de que ese niño es tuyo? Porque….._

_Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Jack le propinó un puñetazo en toda la cara. La sangre empezó a brotar del rostro de Cristian. Ni siquiera podía controlar la ira que se desprendía de su cuerpo, antes de cometer otra locura, Jack con lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, pero con toda la dureza y entereza que le era posible levantó a su padre del suelo y le miró directamente a los ojos._

_-Vete al infierno, papá_

_._  
_Jack salió del bar sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. Sólo llevaba un par de horas dormido cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar. Era un número que no conocía._

_-¿Jack Shepard?_  
_-Sí, soy yo.- Aquella llamada le daba mala espina._  
_-Soy el doctor Paterson. Le llamo del Hospital San Sebastián…no sé cómo decirle esto, pero… su padre ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico, debería usted venir lo antes posible._

_Salió corriendo y se montó en el coche. esto no podía estar pasando. Aunque no quería creerlo sabía que lo que iba a encontrarse era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Entró corriendo en urgencias, fue al mostrador y preguntó por el Doctor Paterson. La recepcionista le llevó a un despacho aislado de todo el bullicio. El doctor Paterson entró._

_-Señor Shepard…._  
_-Está muerto, ¿verdad?_  
_-Su padre ha sufrido contusiones bastante graves a causa del golpe. Cuando llegó al hospital no podíamos hacer nada por él. Lo siento mucho._

_Jack no podía articular palabra._

_-Hay algo más que debe saber. Los análisis toxicológicos han revelado que conducía bajo los efectos de grandes cantidades de alcohol…y además el accidente se produjo por un choque frontal con otro vehículo._  
_-Dios mío…._  
_-La chica que viajaba en el otro coche está en estado muy grave, es posible que no sobreviva._  
_-Señor Shepard, Señor Shepard…_

-¿Ha escuchado lo que le he dicho?  
-Por supuesto que le ayudaré.  
-Por cierto soy Lybby.  
-Jack.

Poco a poco fue acercándose a un grupo de personas que estaban alrededor de algo. Libby le indicó.

-Hemos encontrado a esta mujer entre los árboles, debe haber sufrido algún golpe en la cabeza.

Los demás integrantes del corro fueron haciendo hueco. Jack descubrió a la mujer tendida en la arena, no tenía ninguna magulladura, apenas unos cortes en las manos y el cuello. Cuando miró su rostro, apenas pudo articular palabra. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera aquí? esto debería ser una broma, seguro que nada de esto era real. Probablemente estaba dormido en su asiento del avión, y despertaría cuando la azafata le trajera algo de beber.

-¡Jack, Jack¡  
-Sí… le echaré un vistazo. Parece ser que ha sufrido una conmoción, es muy importante que permanezca tendida y no le dé el sol. Alguien debería buscar algo para arroparla, esta empapada, es mejor que mantenga el calor. y…..que nadie le moleste, hay que hacer espacio para que pueda respirar.  
-¿Conoces a esta mujer Jack?-preguntó Libby.  
-Yo diría que sí.

Mientras atendía a otros heridos no podía dejar de mirar a aquella mujer. ¿Qué hacía Charlotte en su mismo avión?


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 29 (Saruto)**

No perdió el conocimiento en ningún momento. Fue consciente de cómo salió despedida del avión y dio a parar con asiento incluido sobre aquel árbol. Examino con cuidado la altura a la que estaba. Podría saltar, no estaba a demasiada distancia del suelo, pero deberla llevar cuidado al soltarse del asiento. Podría caer mal.

Miró bacía abajo de nuevo y entonces lo vio. El hombre al que había robado la cartera estaba tirado sobre el suelo. Vivo pero bastante desconcertado, lo cual era muy normal con todo lo que había pasado.

-Aparta de ahí!- gritó desde arriba.

El tipo miró hacia los lados intentando descubrir desde dónde provenía su voz.

-Encima de ti. ¡Quítate que voy a saltar!- dijo nerviosa.  
-¿Estás loca? No puedes saltar desde ahí- dijo el hombre.  
-No me digas lo que no puedo hacer- gruñó ella.

Soltó el cinturón con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento en falso, y se agarró a la rama que lo sostenía. El asiento cayó al suelo. El hombre la miraba sin pestañear. Finalmente se armó de valor v salto. Cayó de pie y no se hizo daño. Estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas desde que era niña.

- Estás bien?- dijo él sujetándola del brazo.  
- Perfectamente- dijo ella.

De pronto reparo en algo Ese hombre tenía incrustado en el hombro un gran trozo de fuselaje del avión. La zona donde estaba era bastante peligrosa, ya que podía haber tocado alguna arteria.

- Déjame ver eso. Soy médico- dijo ella con preocupación.

El tipo no opuso resistencia Tenía un gesto extraño en su rostro. No parecía el mismo tío arrogante y prepotente.

- Menuda suerte tengo eh?- dijo él sonriendo- ¡Un médico!  
- Si a que tu vuelo se estrelle se le puede llamar suerte...- dijo ella sin poder evitar una sonrisa.  
- Es eso lo que ha pasado, verdad?- dijo él con seriedad.  
- Si. y esto tiene mala pinta. Escucha, quédate aquí. No te muevas y sobretodo no intentes quitártelo. Buscare algo para cosértelo y volveré en seguida- dijo Kate con firmeza.  
-De acuerdo, Freckles- dijo él sonriendo.

Kate hizo una mueca. Si que era el mismo idiota. Pero no podía perder más tiempo. Si no aquello podría darle problemas al imbécil. Salió corriendo en dirección a la playa. Aquel lugar parecía desierto. No había rastro de presencia humana. Debía ser una pequeña isla.

Había trozos del avión esparcidos por todas partes, y gente gritando pidiendo auxilio. Un chico, el mismo que discutía con la rubia en el aeropuerto atendía a un nombre tumbado. Le estaba haciendo un torniquete. Parecía que lo tenia controlado. Vio a dos hombres tumbados en la arena, se agachó y les tomó e! pulso. Estaban muertos No podía perder más tiempo con los que ya no tenían remedio, así que empezó a gritar a los que estaba de pie.

- ¿Alguien tiene hilo y aguja?- gritó con fuerza.  
- ¿Hilo y aguja?- repitió.

Una mujer se acerco despacio Parecía desorientada, pero sin mediar palabra le tendió una pequeña cajita.

- Menos mal!- dijo ella suspirando aliviada. La mujer no le contestó pero le sonrió levemente.

Echó a correr de nuevo hacia donde estaba el hombre que había dejado y a lo lejos divisó a la mujer que viajaba con él. Estaba con una chica en avanzado estado de gestación. Debía avisarla, pero algo la empujó a olvidarse de ella. Ya tendría tiempo luego.

- ¿Has tenido que extender una receta para eso?- dijo el hombre sonriendo.  
- Muy gracioso- dijo ella fastidiada.  
- ¿Pero es que piensas coserme sin anestesia ni nada?- dijo él sorprendido.  
- Oye, ¿qué crees? ¿Qué hay una farmacia por aquí?- dijo ella enfadada.  
- Quizás deberíamos esperar a que viniesen los equipos de emergencia- dijo él.  
- Mira, no hay nadie en este lugar ahora mismo. Pueden tardar horas. De modo que tú decides. O me dejas que haga mi trabajo o puede que tengas una arteria rota y te desangres en cuestión de segundos- dijo ella con firmeza.  
- Está bien- gruñó él - Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Kate examino el trozo de metal. Estaba bastante incrustado, y pensó que necesitaría algo para taponar la heriría si aquello empezaba a sangrar en abundancia. No se lo pensó dos veces. Se desabrochó rápidamente la camisa y se la quitó quedándose en sujetador.

-Oye, Freckles, este no es mi mejor momento- dijo él sonriendo con picardía.  
- Mira hacia allí, idiota- dijo ella volviéndole la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de la herida.  
- ¡Qué arisca!- rió él.

Cogió el metal con cuidado y tiró de él. El hombre emitió un pequeño suspiro. Al menos no había empezado a gritar como muchos de sus pacientes. Era fuerte. Gracias a Dios no salía sangre en exceso. La arteria no estaba dañada y eso la relajó

- Muy bien, tipo duro- dijo Kate sonriendo- Creo que sobrevivirás.  
- Es un consuelo- dijo él. Se notaba que sentía un fuerte dolor y que hacía lo imposible por disimularlo.  
- Ahora te daré unos puntos y listo- dijo ella hilvanando la aguja.  
- ¿No había otro color?- dijo él mirando el fucsia que tenia.  
- Quedarás monísimo- sonrió ella.  
- Seguro- gruñó el.  
- Oye no deberías quejarte tanto. Después de lo que hiciste por mi la otra noche debería haberte dejado aquí tirado, y sin embargo mira- dijo ella mientras suturaba la herida.  
- ¿Es que nos conocemos?- dijo él sorprendido.  
- ¡Venga ya! ¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo ella.

El hombre agachó la mirada nervioso. Tenía el gesto descompuesto.

-No recuerdo nada. Nada en absoluto. Ni siquiera mi puto nombre- dijo cabreado.  
-¿Va en serio?- dijo ella preocupada.  
-Y tan en serio- respondió él.  
Debe ser por el golpe que tienes en la cabeza- dijo ella examinando un moratón en la frente.

Cogió su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Tenía los ojos más azules que había visto jamás. Recordó cómo se miraron mientras el avión caía y sintió un escalofrío que se obligó a ignorar. Las pupilas parecían reaccionar con normalidad.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?- preguntó.  
- No- contestó él.  
- ¿Náuseas?- continuó.  
- No- dijo él.  
- Puede que sólo sea un shock y recobres la memoria pronto. O puede que tengas algún coágulo en el cerebro, pero desgraciadamente no tenemos un scanner a mano- dijo ella con seriedad.  
- ¿No te han dicho nunca que eres un poquito brusca con tus pacientes?- dijo él con una media sonrisa.  
- Alguna vez- dijo ella sonriendo.  
- ¿He hecho algo por ti la otra noche y no sabes ni siquiera mi nombre?- dijo él sonriendo con picardía.  
- Casi mejor que no me recuerdes- dijo ella.

Y era cierto. Aquella podía ser una nueva oportunidad para escapar. y cuanta menos gente supiera que era una delincuente que viajaba escoltada, mucho mejor.

- ¡James!- gritó la mujer rubia acercándose hacia ellos.

- Vaya, ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta- dijo Kate.

La mujer sonrió aliviada al verlo con vida, pero pronto su gesto cambió y su rostro se tensó. Kate se sintió incómoda al percatarse de que estaba en sujetador sobre el novio de aquella rubia.

- ¿Qué coño haces?- dijo dirigiéndose a ella.  
- Se llama sutura- dijo Kate fastidiada- Soy médico.  
- Yo también, así que aparta de mi novio- dijo enfadada.  
- Qué especialidad?- preguntó Kate.  
- Fertilidad- contestó la rubia.  
- Neurocirujana- dijo Kate con una sonrisa maligna- De modo que ves con la embarazada si quieres ser útil. Aquí no pintas nada.  
-Perdona, guapa, pero es mi novio- dijo la rubia cada vez más nerviosa.  
-Y mi paciente. Así que cuando termine te lo devuelvo todo para ti. Pero cuando acabe- dijo con firmeza.

La mujer se resignó, y miró al hombre con cierto desencanto. Él en cambio, tenía una expresión de sorpresa. Casi de pánico en su mirada.

-James ¿qué te pasa?- dijo la mujer extrañada.  
-No recuerda nada. Espero que sea por el shock- dijo Kate.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Tienes amnesia?- dijo la mujer extrañada.  
-Exacto- dijo Kate levantándose.

La mujer se arrodilló junto a él cogiéndole el rostro. Estaba muy nerviosa pero Kate pudo percatarse de que sentía algo muy fuerte por él.

-James, ¿no sabes quién soy?- dijo con tristeza- ¿No me recuerdas?

Él parecía angustiado.

-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja.  
-No lo presiones demasiado- dijo Kate- Es mejor que vaya recordando a su ritmo.  
-¿Pero y si tiene un coágulo?- dijo nerviosa mirando a Kate.  
-No parece que tenga síntomas, pero de todos modos poco podemos hacer aquí- dijo Kate confundida- Procura que no se duerma, y si pierde el conocimiento o tiene náuseas avísame. Esperemos que venga alguien pronto.  
-Está bien, gracias- dijo la mujer más calmada.

Kate se alejaba hacia la playa. Debía buscar a Robert. Casi se había olvidado de él. Se puso la camisa manchada de sangre, pero mejor era eso que ir en sujetador por ahí.

-¡Eh, Pecas!- oyó que él decía a sus espaldas- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Kate - dijo ella girándose.  
-Gracias, Kate.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30 (Saruto)**

Le costó asimilar que no estaba teniendo un mal viaje, desde luego era uno malo de veras, después decían que las drogas eran malas. Charlie no pensaba con mucha lucidez pero sí con la suficiente para comprender que si no hubiese ido puesto, todo habría sido aún más horrible.

Un trozo del avión cayó a apenas unos centímetros de él, ni siquiera se movió. Se quedó contemplándolo aturdido. ¿Cuántas veces se puede evitar morir en un solo día? A su alrededor reinaba el caos, todos corrían y gritaban, vio a Shannon pero no le llamaba a él, llamaba a su hermano, su dichoso hermano. Pensó en llegar hasta ella, pero no era capaz de decidirse a comenzar a andar. Un hombre de aspecto árabe se acercó hasta ella y la apartó, ahora ya no la veía. Lamentó no haber ido antes. De repente una mujer rubia y de aspecto decidido se puso delante de él.

- ¿Estás bien?  
- ¿Eh?  
- Tienes que apartarte de aquí, y tienes que hacer algo muy importante, ven.

Tiró de él y Charlie pareció notar que le contagiaba algo de su determinación. Le llevó junto a una chica que estaba sentada en el suelo, con las dos manos se protegía su abultada tripa.

- No te separes de ella y si se queja de dolor agudo en el vientre o si se desmaya o empieza a sangrar me buscas. ¿Comprendes?  
- Pero yo no sé….  
- Sólo me buscas, no se te ocurra moverte de su lado.

La mujer se fue sin darle tiempo a poner excusas. Charlie miro a la chica, era muy joven y parecía muy desvalida y muy asustada.

- Todo va a salir bien.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos por primera vez.

- ¿Tú crees?  
- Por supuesto.

Charlie se sintió un poco mal por decir algo de lo que él mismo no estaba seguro, había algo en su mirada que te hacía difícil mentirle

- Soy Charlie ¿y tú?  
- Claire.

De repente oyó los gritos, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir. El hermano de Shannon venía corriendo hacía ellos.

- ¡Apártala, apártala de ahí!

Entonces se dio cuenta, la sombra del ala, balanceándose sobre sus cabezas. Charlie tiró del brazo de Claire y Boone llegó hasta ella y la agarró del otro, se movieron justo a tiempo.

- ¿Es que no te enteras de nada?  
- ¡Me dijeron que no la moviese de aquí!  
- ¿Aunque le caiga el ala encima? ¿Puedes al menos llevarla a un sitio seguro?

Charlie le miro con odio, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? ¿Quién se había creído que era para mirarle por encima del hombro?

- Tu hermana te estaba buscando, será mejor que te ocupes de ella.  
- ¿La has visto?  
- Sí, la he visto.

El rostro de Boone pareció reflejar un considerable alivio, suavizo un poco su tono.

- Estoy intentando echar una mano pero si la ves dile que estoy bien.

* * *

Boone se dirigió hacia un hombre que sangraba abundantemente por una pierna, había hecho un curso de primeros auxilios, intentaría hacerle un torniquete, un poco más lejos de él vio a una mujer que se quitaba la camisa, por un momento se quedó descolocado, era ella, sin duda era ella. Mónica, ¿cómo demonios? No era el momento de pensar en casualidades, si no atendía rápido a este hombre se iba a desangrar.

Mónica en el mismo vuelo que él y atendiendo heridos, desde luego era una auténtica caja de sorpresas….

* * *

Sun oía los gritos muy lejos, sentía la voz llamándola pero ella no quería acudir, quería quedarse allí donde estaba, allí donde no se sentía dolor ni pesar ni miedo. Las voces sonaban cada vez más cerca, cada vez era más difícil ignorarlas, a su pesar Sun tomó conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- ¡Sun, Sun, despierta! ¡Despierta! ¿Estás bien?

Jin la miraba con una gran tensión en su rostro, ¿por qué estaba tan alterado? ¿es que se había enterado? Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sun y retiró la mano que él le sujetaba.

- Sun , ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¡Tienes que levantarte, tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Entonces se acordó de todo, la seguridad de que iba a morir, el pánico y la certeza de que todo se acababa, la caída libre y la pérdida de conocimiento, el último pensamiento, quizá fuese mejor así… No podía ser cierto, no podían haber sobrevivido a eso.

Jin la cogió por debajo de los brazos, apenas la sostenían las piernas. Pasaron entre las llamas y la gente que gritaba y corría de un sitio a otro. Llegaron hasta la sombra de unas palmeras, Jin la dejó tumbada con delicadeza en el suelo y colocó su chaqueta bajo su cabeza.

- Descansa, yo cuidaré de ti.

Sun cerró de nuevo los ojos, e intentó volver a olvidar. Una lagrima se deslizó de entre sus ojos cerrados.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31 (Sambo)**

Sin duda era un viaje largo pero estaba seguro que merecía la pena. Nunca solía quedarse dormido cuando viajaba en avión… siempre se encargaba de coger el asiento al lado de la ventanilla porque le gustaba ver el paisaje aunque en gran medida el paisaje se centraba en agua, agua y un poco mas de agua… pero aun así, se distraía. Desafortunadamente esta vez no le dieron ventanilla así que se tuvo que conformar con el que tenía. Pero tampoco le preocupaba mucho, era una persona muy observadora, le gustaba observar a al gente, pero no en el mal sentido, y en una avión durante un viaje tan largo y rodeado de gente era imposible aburrirse.

Observaba a la pareja que tenía delante, y no era por ser cotilla pero es que era inevitable escuchar su conversación… eran al típica pareja entrada ya en años donde el marido parecía un bonachón pero algo cabezota y la mujer parecía muy paciente con él y nunca elevaba la voz mas de lo necesario.

Pero esa conversación fue truncada por una sacudida repentina del avión. Todo el mundo se sobresaltó, miró hacia atrás, a su derecha, y vio a un hombre que parecía de oriente medio no sabría decir si de Irak o Irán de algún país cercano vaya, el horror mismo tenía reflejado en su rostro al igual que su compañero de asiento, aquel muchacho que había llegado tarde, aquel hombre intento ir a la parte de atrás del avión pero una azafata se lo impidió. Sin previo aviso, el avión comenzó a hacer movimiento tremendamente violento, el pánico se había desatado, la gente gritaba desconsolada. De camino, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de una chica morena tenía los ojos grandes aunque no sabía si serían así o estaban realmente afectados por los acontecimientos. La expresión de esa chica que no aparentaba mas de 25 años cambió de absoluto pánico a total desconcierto cuando sus ojos se encontraron..John estaba tranquilo… no tenía nada que perder, la sonrió porque estaba seguro que nada malo le iba a pasar, en el pasado le dijeron que era especial pero después de la vida que había tenido le resultaba muy difícil creerlo, pero bueno siendo un crío… creías cualquier cosa. Cuando ese hombre le visitó de pequeño y le dijo esas mismas palabras, le creyó porque en ese momento necesitaba creer… Tendría unos 8 o 9 años, el recuerdo estaba algo borroso, pero recordaba que ese día llovía a cántaros y oyó como llamaban a la puerta.

-'' ¿John?, alguien ha venido a verte. Pase por favor. '' Dijo su madre

-''Hola, John, encantado de conocerte, ¿Sabes quien soy?''John negó con la cabeza, era un niño bastante introvertido. ''Bueno, me llamo Samuel y he venido para ofrecerte una oportunidad única porque creo que eres especial y, aunque ahora no lo creas, llegará un momento, en un futuro, que recordaras esta conversación y te darás cuenta'' dijo con solemnidad.

-''¿ Y como sabe que soy especial?'' preguntó intrigado

Samuel sonrió…''veras, mira estos objetos'' dijo mientras posaba sobre la mesa una brújula, un cuchillo, un pequeño bote con ceniza y un libro de leyes. '' y ahora, dime….¿cual de estos objetos ya te pertenece?''Dijo esperanzado.

El pequeño John estaba considerando la respuesta, miró directamente a los ojos de ese hombre cuya mirada tenía un brillo de esperanza, John miró otra vez a los objetos y agachó la cabeza.

-''No lo sé'' dijo triste porque sabía que eso era una especie de prueba y si no la pasaba aquel hombre asumiría su error al pensar que era especial.

El brillo en los ojos de Samuel se apago levemente, y con una pequeña sonrisa llena de complicidad dijo. '' No te preocupes John… tarde o temprano tendrás tus respuesta'' y sin mas, se levantó y salió de la casa. La madre de John les había dejado solos en la sala, Samuel la había dicho algo de un colegio especial donde John tendría una gran oportunidad en los estudios. y, claro, al ver que ese hombre se iba sin decirla nada supuso que John no estaba destinado a hacer nada importante.

Pero ahora no era un niño y todas las calamidades que acontecieron durante su vida acabaron haciendo añicos esa Fe, Fe que le fue devuelta de manera inesperada la mañana que se encontró a un niño en un parque cualquiera de Australia. Puede que ese hombre tuviera razón y sea ahora el momento de obtener su respuesta.

De repente abrió los ojos, estaba tumbado en el suelo, aturdido porque no sabía como había llegado ahí hasta que un poco de lucidez dejó entrever los recientes recuerdos de las sacudidas del avión. Estaba en una… ¿isla? '' y como se supone que voy a encontrar lo que busco en una maldita isla!'' dijo derrotado pero, sin saber como, le vino a la mente aquella conversación que tuvo con ese hombre que fue a visitarle a su casa cuando era tan solo un niño. Intentó moverse arrastrándose intentando llegar a una pieza de avión para poder apoyar su espalda y así poder sentarse, pero algo no iba bien…. al moverse le pareció haber movido la pierna, al principio pensó que sería una especie de efecto debido al accidente o algo así pero intento conscientemente mover la pierna otra vez ''No puede ser…'' dijo sonriendo ampliamente volviéndose a recostar en el suelo. No podía creérselo acababa de mover la pierna milagrosamente.

A lo lejos oyó una voz que se acercaba….

-Tío…? Tío estas bien?

. -''Creo que estoy bien'' respondió finalmente.

-'' ¿Crees que puedes levantarte?''

-''Creo que sí'' no dejaba de sonreír…

-''Por cierto, me llamo Hurley''

-'' Y yo me llamo John Locke'' dijo sin perder su eterna sonrisa.

-'' Te importa si te llamo Locke? porque no sé puede que haya mas tíos que se llamen John y así podríamos diferenciaros a todos ya sabes no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí tendremos que hablar y eso….tío no sé donde estamos, creo que…''Locke le interrumpió viendo que se estaba empezando a hablar demasiado rápido y que probablemente esa conversación no les llevaría a ningún sitio.

-''No te preocupes Hurley… Estamos donde debemos estar''


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32 (Maya)

Juliet agarró la mano de Sawyer y le llevó hacía un árbol. No podía creer que no la reconociera. Le había mirado de una forma totalmente nueva, sin ningún tipo de emoción y eso era algo que no esperaba.

-Siéntate has sufrido un golpe muy fuerte, cariño.  
-No me llames cariño, ni siquiera te conozco¡  
-Sí que me conoces, sólo que no te acuerdas.  
-Quizás no quiera recordar.

Juliet se levantó con el gesto desencajado. Fue hacía donde estaban los restos del avión. Tenía que encontrar sus pertenencias ya. Empezó a rebuscar en un montón que estaba en un lateral, hacía calor, empezó a sudar, pero no le importaba, ni siquiera cuando empezó a hacerse daño en las manos y los brazos. Tenía que encontrarla y nadie iba a impedírselo, sino estaba aquí recorrería toda la playa, se metería en el mar si fuera necesario. Pero debía encontrarla. Cuando se lo enseñara la recordaría, sabría quien era, y lo que eran. 

¿Qué se habría creído esa mujer? No le gustaba la forma que tenía de mirarle, y no soportaba que le pusiera las manos encima. Era su prometido, iban a casarse dentro de dos meses, ya estaba casi todo listo, sólo faltaban algunos detalles.  
A quien quería engañar, esa boda era tan falsa como su propia vida. Ni siquiera había ido a ver vestidos de novia, ni los zapatos, ni la ropa interior. Todo era una farsa que se había montado, le había engañado, y él la había creído. No se lo merecía, nada de lo que habían tenido juntos era digno de ella. De repente el mismo chico de antes empezó a acercarse.

-Eh señora¡  
-Hola. Gracias por lo de antes.  
-Espere no puede hacer eso  
-¿Por qué no? Estoy buscando mi maleta. ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso?  
-Supongo que no…pero…..estamos intentando separar lo que vale de lo que no, y mire estamos haciendo montones….si empieza a esparcir cosas lo que hemos hecho no servirá para nada. ¿Cómo es su maleta?...a lo mejor está en ese montón….  
-Es una maleta negra de tamaño mediano, pero supongo que hay muchas como esas.  
-En serio, porque no espera que lo organicemos todo, si encuentro una maleta así se lo diré…..se la llevaré personalmente…..todos estamos igual, queremos encontrar nuestras cosas pero…  
-Nooooooooo¡….- Juliet se vino abajo y comenzó a temblar, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos- Tengo que encontrarla ahora es muy importante…por favor tengo que encontrarla…  
-Eh señora tranquila…siento haberla molestado…..-Hurley le pasaba una mano por el brazo para tranquilizarla- Vera, yo… una vez fui de excursión con el colegio y perdí mi mochila….estuve toda la tarde buscándola …..mi madre me había hecho bocadillos de manteca de cacahuete…y ya sabe usted los buenos que están…cuando deje de buscarla apareció.  
-Esto no están fácil…puede que esté en el mar o que se haya quemado en la explosión.  
-La verdad es que es una posibilidad…..Por cierto, soy Hurley.  
-Yo Juliet. Sabes Hurley, eres un buen tipo.  
-Bueno se hace lo que se puede….-De repente Hugo encontró algo-. oooooh…..mire, está es negra….Juliet Burke, ¿es usted no?  
-Gracias Hurley.

Juliet cogió la maleta y se la llevo a una zona apartada de la playa. Allí estaba el sobre con las fotografías que había revelado hacía dos días. Lo abrió, empezó a mirarlas y las lágrimas empezaron a humedecer sus mejillas. Había imágenes de antes de ir a Sídney, en la casa de Juliet, una realmente divertida que le hizo reír, en ella James estaba tumbado en el sofá con un libro en su pecho, "De ratones y hombres", su favorito, se había quedado dormido y no pudo resistir capturar ese momento. Había muchas otras, de su cumpleaños, una cena con Miles, el viaje que hicieron a Nuevo México, otras más privadas y las últimas eran de los meses que habían pasado en Sídney. Había una especialmente bonita, estaban sentados viendo el atardecer en la playa ella apoyada en James que sostenía la cámara en su brazo. Ambos estaban sonriendo.

**Flashback******

_-Vamos Julie¡- Sawyer se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones vaqueros.__  
__-He dicho que no James. Van a detenernos por escándalo público.__  
__-¿Estas intentando resistirte? Porque si lo haces, te cogeré yo mismo y te tirare al agua. –Le decía esto mientras se quedaba completamente desnudo.___

_Juliet miró hacia otro lado para que no viera su sonrisa.___

_-Estamos en septiembre, James y hace un poco de frio para esto.__  
__-Vale, entonces me meteré sólo, pero si me ahogo tú serás la responsable- Se tiro al agua y empezó a hacer cascadas con la boca.__  
__-Vas a coger un resfriado, y además recuerda tu otitis de la semana pasada.__  
__-Soy un chico fuerte, mama….- Sonreía de forma socarrona- Mírame….. Aquí solito, abandonado por una mala mujer, que es una gran aburrida…__  
__-Está bien, pero si mañana no podemos coger el avión, te arrastraré hasta el aeropuerto y verás lo que es capaz de hacer una mala mujer.___

_Juliet se quitó la ropa poco a poco, James no apartaba la vista de ella. Entró en el agua, realmente estaba fría. James se acercó y la beso en los labios.__  
__-¿Y porque no me lo demuestras ahora?__  
__-Eres increíble James. _

De pronto se dio cuenta de que aunque todo había empezado como un juego para ella, y que sabía que su historia tenía principio y final, estaba empezando a comprender que quería a ese hombre, que estaba enamorada de él. Y que a pesar de que todos los días se había intentado autoconvencer de lo contrario, la realidad era otra.

Guardo las fotos en su sitio, se limpió las lágrimas, respiró hondo y empezó a caminar. No tuvo que andar mucho para encontrarlo. Estaba sólo, sentado, apoyado a un árbol, tenía la mirada pérdida, sumido en sus pensamientos. Le tiró el sobre y la miró.

-¿Qué coño es esto?  
-Recuerdos.  
-¿Se supone que tengo que verlo?  
-Solo si quieres James. Pero quizás pueda ayudarte. Son sólo imágenes…..es para que compruebes que no me he inventado nada. Tú y yo nos conocemos, tenemos un pasado común, hemos sido felices, pero de ti depende si quieres o no continuar con esa vida o empezar otra aquí. Decidas lo que decidas, yo no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo. Si realmente hubo algún momento en que me quisiste lo recordarás, sino, tu por tu camino y yo por el mío.  
-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo? Estamos atrapados en esta maldita isla. Lo queramos o no tendremos que vernos.  
-No te preocupes, seguro que se me ocurre algo. Cuando las hayas visto, devuélvemelas… es lo único que me queda de ti.

Se fue sin ni siquiera mirarle, las lágrimas habían vuelto a brotar ahora con más fuerza. No podía soportar su indiferencia, esa mirada, la forma de hablarle, su ira. Si al menos Miles estuviera aquí, él podría ayudarle a recordar. Tendría que encontrar otro modo, y si no ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

De pronto creyó ver a alguien que conocía, pero era imposible. El joven se quedó mirándola, si, era él, esto debería ser una broma del destino, sino….. Nada de esto tenía sentido para ella.

-¿Doctora Burke?  
-¿Boone?


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33 (Gigi)

Todavía desorientado intentó salir de la jungla . El dolor en el hombro no lo dejaba casi ni respirar. Se paró un minuto a tomar aire, cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba desde arriba de un árbol. Sorprendido vio que era una hermosa mujer, la cual en un segundo se la arregló para saltar a su lado, mirarle las heridas, informarle que era médica e ir a buscar algo para sacar ese trozo de metal que lo estaba matando de dolor. Era demasiada información para asimilar en el estado mental en el que estaba, la doctora pecosa le dijo que habían tenido un accidente aéreo, seguramente algo le había golpeado la cabeza porque también le dolía mucho y había perdido la memoria por el trauma. Estaba desesperado necesita ya saber quién era, no podía concentrarse en nada más hasta aclarar sus ideas, hacía un esfuerzo increíble por tratar de recordar y esto le producía un dolor mayor de cabeza, creía que en cualquier momento le iba a estallar.

Trató de calmarse y concentrarse en otra cosa. Miró a su alrededor y todo era un caos, pedazos del fuselaje dispersos por todos lados, personas heridas, otras posiblemente muertas, humo, gritos, llantos…. Dentro de todo ese alboroto de dolor y descontrol una cosa le pareció que desencajaba, un hombre calvo, sentado tranquilo en la arena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, raro, muy raro, pensó mientras veía como un gordito de pelo largo le iba a preguntar si estaba bien.

Rápidamente llegó la doctora con lo que parecía un costurero: Lo miraba de forma extraña como si lo conociera. La verdad que no le molestaría para nada conocer a la doc, definitivamente era muy atractiva, sonrió para sí mismo. No sabía por qué, pero aunque ella lo estaba ayudando, le provocaba molestarla, más sabiendo el dolor que iba a sentir cuando le sacara el pedazo de metal, era una forma de vengarse. De la nada la hermosa doctora se quedó en corpiños, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, bueno por lo menos esa visón servía como anestesia para aliviar el dolor, pensó mientras le sonreía con picardía. Eficientemente le sacó el metal y lo cosió con un horrible hilo fucsia.

-Oye no deberías quejarte tanto. Después de lo que hiciste por mí la otra noche debería haberte dejado aquí tirado, y sin embargo mira- dijo ella mientras suturaba la herida.

Así que tenía razón, de verdad la conocía, "¿qué le habré hecho?" pensó intrigado. La idea de conocerla le encantó, se sentía totalmente atraído hacia esa mujer aunque fueran muy pocos los minutos que habían pasado juntos, debe ser a causa de golpe pensó. Pero por primera vez desde el accidente tuvo certeza de algo, no era a causa del golpe, era algo más profundo que no supo explicar, una conexión extraña que realmente se intensificó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento que pareció una eternidad, algo había ahí y no se podía negar.

De repente una rubia toda enfurecida comenzó a confrontar a la pecosa, ¡qué rayo pasa acá!, pensó sin entender nada. Bueno esto sí que no se lo esperaba, otra médica y está dice que es su novia, que día raro, suspiró.

-James, ¿no sabes quién soy?- dijo con tristeza- ¿No me recuerdas?

-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja angustiado... Había una tensión palpable entre las dos mujeres mientras seguían discutiendo sobre su salud pero él realmente no estaba escuchando, trataba con todas sus fuerzas recordar algo. Al fin la pecosa, "Kate", decidió irse, eso no le gustó mucho, le gustaba tenerla cerca de él curándolo. Y lo peor era que tenía que lidiar con la que parecía ser su novia.

La rubia lo seguía llamando cariño, él no la recordaba, la verdad es que todavía no recordaba nada y está situación lo estaba poniendo nervioso, de mal humor. Desquitó su frustración con ella, contestándole mal. "Debo tener un temperamento de mil demonios" pensó al darse cuenta de cómo reaccionaba, "el primer rasgo de mi personalidad que recuerdo". Sonrió con ironía.

Su "novia" parecía muy trastornada mientras se dirigía hacia los restos del avión, pobre pensó, después de semejante accidente y yo la trato mal" pero no lo pudo evitar, algo dentro de él lo hacía reaccionar de ese modo. La siguió con la mirada, estaba como loca buscando entre las maletas mientras charlaba con el mismo hombre que había visto antes ayudando al calvo.

Toda la gente iba de un lado para otro, organizándose, ayudándose unos a otros. Él los observada sentado bajo un árbol sin decidirse a intervenir o no. Estaba todavía muy dolorido y alterado, a los lejos vio una chica rubia embarazada muy asustada, a su lado un pequeño hobbit la trataba de calmar, por el otro lado, un hombre oriental conversaba con otra rubia alta ,estilo modelo, qué pareja más extraña pensó intentando desviar su mente a problemas más superficiales.

Ahí volvía la blondie todavía enfurecida, le largó un manojo de fotos:

- Son sólo imágenes…..es para que compruebes que no me he inventado nada. Tú y yo nos conocemos, tenemos un pasado común, hemos sido felices, pero de ti depende si quieres o no continuar con esa vida o empezar otra aquí. Decidas lo que decidas, yo no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo. Si realmente hubo algún momento En que me quisiste lo recordarás, sino, tu por tu camino y yo por el mío

Esas palabras lo afectaron mucho, después de un tiempo, comenzó a ver las fotos deseando poder recordar algo, era verdad, la rubia era su novia, y todavía no sabía su nombre, ni siquiera se lo había preguntado. En las fotos se los veía a los dos felices, muy enamorados, ¿por qué no recordaba nada? Era injusto ignorarla, debería acercarse y tratar de hablar con ella, arreglar las cosas, aunque en verdad no sintiera nada. Esas fotos tenían un significado, seguramente la amaba y la estaba haciendo sufrir con su actitud.

Ya había anochecido y muchos se habían reunido alrededor de un fogón improvisado, se repartían comida del avión que habían encontrado entre los restos. Las caras de las personas lo decían todo una mezcla de miedo, dolor, angustia, pero también alegría por haber sobrevivido y esperanza de ser rescatados pronto. No veía a la rubia por ningún lado, pero sus ojos se encontraron con unos verdes intensos que lo miraban del otro lado del fogón, le sonrió y decidió acercarse a ella, olvidando su antiguo objetivo, cuando vio que un hombre muy apuesto le tomó la mano. Unos celos pocos normales se apoderaron de él ¿quién era ese tipo? ¿Será su novio o su esposo? Se dio cuenta que su actitud no tenía sentido, habló con ella solo unos minutos, y aunque parecía que se conocían de antes, por lo visto no era nada importante. Optó por hacer lo que correspondía hacer, buscar a" su novia" e intentar arreglar su relación con ella, ya tenía demasiados problemas por un día para agregarle una doctora pecosa comprometida por más hermosa que sea.


	34. Chapter 34

Gracias por comentar Verocinica, si que hemos colgado muchos pero es que eran muy cortitos ;) hoy uno solo :) que este es un poco más largo, como nosotras estamos un poco trastornadas nos gusta mucho que los demás también se trastornen todo lo posible XDDDDDD ;)

**CAPÍTULO 34 (Saruto)**

Gracias a Dios, pensó Kate cuando vio a Robert. Estaba perfectamente. Ayudando al joven entradito en carnes.

- ¡Robert!- llamó  
- Kate, qué te ha pasado?- dijo corriendo hacia ella. Había visto la sangre de su camisa y el miedo se apoderaba de él  
- No, no es mía. Tranquilo- dijo ella sonriendo  
- Estás bien?- dijo sujetándola por los brazos  
- Perfectamente, y tu?- preguntó preocupada  
- Algunos golpes pero nada serio para lo que podía haber sido- contestó él aturdido  
- Me has salvado la vida al soltarme las esposas- dijo Kate con sinceridad  
- Perdí el conocimiento, luego te busqué pero no te encontré. Creí que habías muerto ahogada- dijo él angustiado  
- Caí sobre un árbol. Luego me entretuve porque había un hombre con un trozo de metal en el hombro y tuve que ocuparme de él- dijo ella a modo de disculpa.

Robert no era capaz de comprender lo que estaba escuchando. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sacudiéndose los cabellos.

- Kate, tienes idea de lo que he pasado mientras te buscaba?- dijo enfadado  
- Había un hombre herido- dijo ella con firmeza  
- Un hombre herido- dijo él sonriendo con tristeza- Siempre hay algo más importante que nosotros. Siempre.  
- Robert, no hay un nosotros. Cómo quieres que te lo diga?- dijo ella cabreada  
- Tú misma acabas de decir que te salvé la vida- dijo él mirándola desafiante  
- Y qué? Vas a recordarme todo lo que has hecho por mí? Crees que es momento de montar un numerito de los tuyos?- dijo Kate cada vez más fuera de control  
- Kate…- dijo Robert intentando calmarla  
- No! Basta ya! No te he pedido nada! Haberme dejado morir! Haberme dejado pudrirme entre rejas!- gritó ella mientras se alejaba de él.

Estaba cansada. Harta de aquella situación. Tenía cariño por Robert, por su nobleza, por que intentaba cuidarla y protegerla. Pero el modo en el que tenía de recordarle constantemente cuánto le debía le repugnaba. Era como si ella debiera vivir única y exclusivamente para él. Como si sólo tuviera que estar pendiente de él. y Kate no estaba dispuesta a eso. Ni acostumbrada. Ella siempre había vivido sin mantener relaciones de afecto con nadie. Desde pequeña aprendió a manejarse sola. A no confiar en la gente. Y no estaba dispuesta a cambiar eso. En la situación en la que estaba no quería establecer una relación con nadie. Y mucho menos una con Robert y amorosa.

Miró a su alrededor y el ambiente parecía más tranquilo. Era increíble que la mayoría de las personas no tuviera ni siquiera un rasguño. Al parecer el peor parado había sido James. Le resultaba curioso ponerle nombre.

Se sentó bajo una palmera y se permitió un momento de respiro. Recogió sus cabellos que se habían desparramado y se hizo un moño anudándolos entre si.

Miró al mar que parecía en calma. Inquietante pero tranquilo. y ese azul brillante le hizo recordar sus ojos. Tenía algo en la mirada que no sabía describir. Algo que la intimidaba, que incluso le daba cierto temor, pero a la vez la atraía como si fuera un imán.

Sacó la billetera que le robó en el aeropuerto y la abrió con cuidado. La tarjeta de su novia, Juliet. Debería recordarlo. El dinero, y al fondo, bajo una cremallera aquella carta. La sacó del sobre y comenzó a leer:

"Querido señor Sawyer, usted no sabe quién soy pero yo sí sé quién es usted y sé lo que ha hecho. Se acostó con mi madre y robó todo el dinero de mi padre. Así que él se enfadó y mató a mi madre y luego se suicidó. Lo único que sé es su nombre. Pero un día de estos voy a encontrarle y voy a entregarle esta carta para que recuerde lo que me hizo. Usted mató a mis padres, señor Sawyer."

¿Qué significaba eso? Una carta dirigida a un tal Sawyer. Debía tener sus años porque el papel estaba gastado y arrugado. Miró el sobre y observó la fecha y el matasellos. Tennessee 1976. Por qué llevaría aquello en su billetera? La escribió él cuando era niño? Si era así había vivido una tragedia. James debía tener unos 35 años, de modo que aquello le pillaría con menos de 10.

No era capaz de comprender el significado que tenía eso, pero si la llevaba en la cartera sería importante para él. Eso estaba claro.  
Siguió inspeccionando y encontró algunos tickets de compra. Nada revelador, gasolina, cervezas, tabaco… Típico. Eso si que le encajaba. Pero lo que vio después si que no le cuadraba con un hombre como él.

Había una fotografía de un bebé. Un precioso bebé con los ojos tan azules como los de James. Giró el papel y sólo había un nombre anotado. "Clementine". Esa niña era su hija? Lo cierto es que guardaba un parecido bastante notable con él. La niña sonreía y en su carita se marcaban los mismos hoyuelos. y esos ojos eran idénticos.

Miró al frente intentando despejarse. No entendía por qué le preocupaba todo eso. Bastantes problemas tenía ella como para dejar que el pasado de ese hombre la inquietase, pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Vio a lo lejos que estaba sentado y Juliet parecía acosarlo. Le estaba entregando cosas y parecía furiosa. Luego se retiró llorando.  
Observó la expresión de él. Desconcertado, desorientado. y sintió lástima. Juliet debería ser más paciente. Una amnesia era algo bastante dura para el que la sufría. Era una sensación de desprotección total ante el medio y ante los demás. Pero claro, eso una doctora especialista en fertilidad no lo sabía. Definitivamente esa mujer no le gustaba nada en absoluto. Presionándolo no iba a conseguir nada más que angustiarlo.  
Debía entregarle la billetera. Quizás la carta o la fotografía del bebé sirvieran de algo. Eran importantes para él. Pero eso supondría explicarle cómo había llegado a parar a sus manos. Debía sacar eso de su cabeza. Al fin y al cabo qué demonios le importaba a ella aquel tipo?

- Disculpe, me han dicho que es usted doctora- dijo un hombre con gafas acercándose a ella  
- Puedo ayudarle?- dijo Kate agradecida de que la sacaran de sus pensamientos  
- Me llamo Steve. Verá, es que tengo un golpe en el codo y me duele bastante- dijo el hombre angustiado  
- Déjeme ver- dijo ella sonriendo

Examinó con cuidado el brazo y no detectó que hubiese nada roto, pero claro, no era el mejor modo de saberlo.

- Los golpes en el codo son dolorosos, pero no parece que tenga nada fuera de su sitio- dijo ella- Cójase un pañuelo o algo y póngase un cabestrillo. Al menos se lo inmovilizará hasta que puedan hacerle una radiografía  
- Gracias, doctora- dijo el hombre sonriendo  
- De nada, Scott- contestó ella  
- Es Steve- dijo él riendo mientras se marchaba

Scott, Steve… Qué demonios importaba? Eran un puñado de gente desconocida desconcertados porque no acudía nadie en su ayuda. Habían pasado varias horas y no había señales de vida en aquel lugar.

Se levantó de allí y empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas que había esparcidas por el avión. Caía la noche y la gente se refugiaba alrededor de pequeñas hogueras. Hacía algo de frío. Necesitaba una camisa limpia, y encontrar medicamentos. James iba a necesitar antibióticos con urgencia. Si como parecía iban a pasar allí la noche sería indispensable que los tomase. Ni siquiera sabía si llevaba la vacuna del tétanos puesta, y no serviría de mucho preguntarle.

Se introdujo entre los restos del fuselaje buscando entre las bolsas de mano. Había varios cadáveres, pero eso no la amilanó. Estaba acostumbrada A ver muertos en su profesión.

La gente solía llevar la medicación en el equipaje de mano. Después de revolver todo lo que encontró vio un bolso de mujer repleto de medicinas. Debía ser de algún hipocondríaco, pensó divertida.

Cogió aquel bolso y cuando fue a salir se encontró de bruces con Juliet.

- ¿Qué haces? Robar?- dijo con la mirada acusadora  
- No es que seas muy amable, doctora- dijo Kate sonriendo- ¿Qué vienes a hacer tú, acaso? ¿A rezar por los muertos?  
- Vengo a buscar mi bolsa de mano- dijo Juliet  
- Deberías preocuparte por la salud física de tu chico y no tanto de que te recuerde- dijo Kate sin poder evitar fastidiarla- Ten, necesita esto- dijo dándole los antibióticos que había encontrado  
- Ya veo- dijo Juliet enfadada  
- ¿Ya veo qué? ¡Deberías darme las gracias en lugar de mirarme de ese modo!- dijo Kate  
- Mira, no me gustas. Ni tú ni la manera En que lo miras. Así que deja de preocuparte por su salud. Es cosa mía, ¿entendido?- dijo Juliet cada vez más nerviosa  
- Oye, solo ocúpate de que se tome la medicación- dijo Kate intentando salir de allí. O lo hacía pronto o aquello iba a acabar mal

Juliet la sujetó del brazo con fuerza y le lanzó una mirada que daba miedo.

- Aléjate de él- dijo mirándola fijamente  
- Todo tuyo, doctora- dijo Kate emitiendo una sonrisa falsa

Se sentó al lado de una hoguera. Estaba cabreada. Esa mujer estaba tan loca como Robert. Odiaba a las personas posesivas que se creen con derecho a manejar las vidas de sus parejas, todo por la inseguridad en si mismas.

El chico árabe miraba el fuego junto a ella. La expresión de dolor en sus ojos era evidente. Estaba completamente ausente.

- Hola, me llamo Kate- dijo intentando distraerle  
- Sayid- dijo él sin mirarla apenas  
- Es raro que no haya venido nadie, ¿verdad?- dijo ella  
- Demasiado raro- dijo él  
- En fin, creo que tendremos que esperar- dijo ella suspirando  
- Eso creo- contestó Sayid

Evidentemente no tenía ninguna gana de hablar. y ella no era quién para molestarlo. Así que miró a su alrededor intentando distraerse.  
Vio a James acercándose y el pulso se le aceleró. Debía reconocer que le encantaba la idea de que se sentara junto a ella. Para fastidiar a la rubia y porque le daría ocasión de entregarle la billetera. Finalmente podría decir que la había encontrado por ahí tirada.

Le sonrió levemente pero él cambió de rumbo. Sin duda porque Robert se acercaba. Maldita sea!, pensó

- Creo que te debo una disculpa- dijo Robert  
- Robert, no estoy de humor- contestó ella  
- He conseguido un sitio donde dormir- dijo él- Hay un par de asientos y unas lonas que nos protegerán  
- ¿Protegernos de qué? Aquí no hay peligro de nada- dijo ella empezando a impacientarse  
- Bueno, ven de todos modos. Nos resguardaremos del frío- dijo él  
- Robert, no voy a pasar la noche contigo. Estoy bien aquí- dijo ella cortante  
- Pero Kate…  
- He dicho que te marches- dijo ella nerviosa  
- Está bien. Como quieras- dijo él marchándose dolido

Era lo que le faltaba. Robert en una isla desierta. Más de lo que podía soportar. Estaba muy cansada. Y sospechaba que no podría dormir en aquel lugar. Hacía frío y estaba intranquila. Intranquila y enfadada. Se abrazó a sus rodillas junto al fuego. Y se sintió impotente. Ese accidente había cambiado sus planes. Ahora debería pensar en algo. Debía planear cómo escabullirse de la justicia cuando vinieran los equipos de rescate. Quizás algún carnet de alguna mujer que hubiera muerto podría servir. Un nombre falso, una nueva identidad hasta que pudiera llegar a Los Ángeles y empezar de nuevo una carrera. Pero estaba Robert. No podría deshacerse de él con facilidad. y eso empezaba a angustiarla. Sentía una opresión en el pecho.

¿Cómo sería no recordar nada? ¿No recordar el pasado? Sería un alivio para ella poder olvidar lo que había hecho, lo que había vivido. Pero si lo hubiera hecho estaría en manos de Robert, tal y como lo estaba James en las de Juliet. Se sintió angustiada por él. Comprendía perfectamente su situación y se lamentó por no haber podido charlar con él. Definitivamente ese hombre tenía algo. Algo que lo hacía distinto a los demás, peligroso pero atrayente.


	35. Chapter 35

CAPITULO 35

Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde el accidente, pero todo el mundo estaba como loco. Iban de aquí para allá, sin hacer nada en concreto. Después de revisar a todos los heridos. Tomo una decisión. Los liderazgos no iban con él, pero no quería que la situación se fuera de las manos, ya había cometido demasiadas estupideces a lo largo de su vida, y se había hecho la promesa de que las cosas iban a cambiar. Quizás había llegado la hora.

-Un momento¡ Silencio¡.- Todos empezaron a prestar atención y se dirigieron hacía Jack.- Sé que todos estamos asustados, doloridos, hambrientos y desorientados. Al igual que vosotros tampoco entiendo que ha pasado, como hemos acabado aquí, y ni siquiera como hemos podido sobrevivir a esto. No sabemos el tiempo que vamos a estar aquí y si alguien nos encontrará. Hasta entonces debemos empezar a organizarnos. Dentro de unas horas se hará de noche. Sería apropiado que buscáramos por los alrededores algo que nos ayude a pasar la noche, mantas, madera, algo de comida. Seguro que entre esos restos haya maletas y algo del avión. He contado alrededor de unas veinticuatro personas….  
-¿Donde están los demás?-Grito un hombre mientras se acercaba.  
-El avión se partió en dos, seguramente habrán caído al otro lado. Pero eso ahora no importa.  
-Sí que importa señor, necesito encontrar a una persona.  
-Lo siento mucho…..  
-Nadia  
-Lo siento mucho Nadia, pero nuestra prioridad ahora es pasar aquí la noche lo mejor que podamos, cuando llegué el día pensaremos que hacer.  
-Seguramente mañana nos rescatarán, no hará falta toda esta charla….y me llamo Miles.  
-Miles, no sabemos lo que pasara mañana, pero tenemos que permanecer juntos. Haremos tres grupos…..  
-Espera, ¿Por qué supones que vamos a hacer lo que tú nos digas? ¿Eres nuestro mesías o algo así? Porque no veo la barba y el bastón por ningún lado.  
-Miles¡ deberías estar agradecido, sino fuera por él, tu herida estaría comida de bichos.-Era Libby quien hablaba.  
-En fin, haremos tres grupos, Nadia, Libby, Bernard y Rose organizareis los restos de equipaje que podáis encontrar. Es importante que separéis la ropa, medicamentos, comida, todo lo que podáis encontrar y que nos sirva al menos para esta noche. Vosotros cuatro buscareis madera para hacer una hoguera, será bueno tener fuego cuando caiga la noche, seguro que bajara la temperatura. Miles y vosotros dos buscareis comida…..  
-¿Y qué supones que vamos a encontrar, un McDonald isleño? No espera…a lo mejor hay un restaurante de tres tenedores con servicio de catering y nos traen la comida a domicilio.- Respondió Miles.  
-Quizás un poco de comida china no estaría mal.- dijo Jack con ironía.-En serio, algo de fruta será suficiente.  
-Será imbécil, ni siquiera soy chino. –Se quejaba Miles mientras se marchaba.

-Jack¡  
-Ana Lucia?¡¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Parece que no me incluyes en tus planes.  
-Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí.- Dijo Jack sorprendido.  
-Bueno has estado ocupado haciéndote el héroe y salvando a toda esa gente.  
-No soy ningún héroe, solo intento ayudar. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-Preguntó observándola más de cerca.  
-Un poco la cabeza, por lo demás todo bien.-Reino el silencio durante unos segundos que fueron eternos. Ambos se miraban pero no se atrevían a hablar.  
-Oye Jack lo que paso la otra noche, yo….

-Jack¡ Se ha despertado, la chica pelirroja. Está despierta.  
-Gracias Daniel.  
Jack se acercó hacía donde estaba tendida la joven, había estado todo este tiempo inconsciente. Se acercó y ella le miró asombrada.  
-Charlotte¡ Como estas?  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Jack?  
-Nos hemos estrellado, estamos en una isla o eso parece. Bebe un poco.  
-¿Tenemos agua potable en La Isla?  
-Hemos encontrado uno de los carros de bebidas del avión. Has sufrido una conmoción a causa del golpe que tienes en la cabeza. Me alegro mucho de que estés bien.  
-Gracias. Parece que lo mío son los accidentes y las conmociones…y mi gran boca también es lo mío. Lo siento Jack, no pretendía…  
-No te preocupes. Será mejor que no te muevas mucho. ¿Daniel te encargas de ella? Cualquier cosas estaré por aquí.

**Flashback**  
_Había pasado un mes desde el accidente que su padre provocó y que le había costado la vida. No había sido fácil decírselo a su madre, aunque cuando la llamó supo lo que iba a escuchar, ella siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para estas cosas. Se bajo del coche que había aparcado en frente de una casa con las ventanas azules. Llevaba una caja de bombones de diferentes gustos, a ella le encantaba el chocolate. Era una de las cosas que había aprendido durante la última semana. Eso y que le encantaba Nirvana como a él. Llamo al timbre y una mujer abrió la puerta. Le dedico una sonrisa como siempre, era muy amable, había superado esta tragedia de una forma que ni él mismo esperaba. ___

_-Hola Jack, te está esperando en el jardín. Voy a hacer unas compras…..Por cierto, nada de chocolate antes de la cena. ___

_Jack sonrió y se dirigió al jardín, allí estaba ella, en su silla de ruedas, le estaba tirando una pelota a su perro y sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado. ___

_-Jack¡ Para Lexter¡ __  
__-Hola Charlotte. -Le extendió la caja de bombones. __  
__-¿Para mí? Si sigues regalándome bombones van a tener que ampliarme la silla.- Ambos sonrieron. __  
__-¿Cómo ha ido la rehabilitación? __  
__-Teniendo en cuenta que sólo llevo una semana…- Se puso seria- El doctor dice que el proceso será lento, pero que tengo que estar agradecida por seguir viva. __  
__-Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites. __  
__-Me basta con tu compañía, Jack. Que vengas cada tarde y estés conmigo es una buena forma de curarme. __  
__-Sólo quiero enmendar el error que cometió mi padre. Hacerte la vida más fácil. __  
__-Ya lo hemos hablado, no tienes que sentirte culpable, cada uno es responsable de sus acciones, y si haces esto por un sentimiento de culpabilidad, mejor que no vuelvas Jack. No necesito que sientas pena por mí. __  
__-Nooo. Charlotte, no es eso, me gusta estar aquí. ¿Damos nuestro paseo? __  
__-Pensé que no me lo pedirías nunca _

Cuando cayó la noche consiguieron hacer una hoguera con un mechero que Miles había encontrado en el bolsillo de un cadáver. Habían apilado a los muertos al fondo de la playa, mañana tendrían que decir que hacer, no podía dejarlos allí, eran unas 15 personas, sin contar todas las que había visto flotar en el mar. Habían encontrado algunas mantas entre los restos y algunos mangos….solo tenían diez botellas de agua…..eso si que iba a ser un gran problema. Todos se reunieron alrededor de la hoguera, nadie hablaba, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos. Vio a Bernard y Rose abrazados, no parecían demasiado tristes, Charlotte sonreía junto a Daniel, Nadia seguramente estaba perdida en algún recuerdo relacionado con la persona que necesitaba encontrar. El señor Eko estaba haciendo algún tipo de rezo que no llegaba a escuchar. Miles había desaparecido, no parecía muy sociable. Ana Lucía se sentó a su lado, le ofreció un mango, Jack le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, ella sonrió en respuesta, no hablaron, sólo escuchaban el ruido de las olas, y el fuego.

Miles observaba esta escena escondido entre los árboles, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a librarse de Ana Lucía.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36 (Sambo)**

El encuentro con ese tal Locke le había dejado bastante confundido, sobre todo con esa frase que le soltó al final. '' Que estamos donde debemos estar'' pensó '' y luego me llaman a mi loco…es gratificante ver que, al menos alguien, está mas pirado que yo'' pensó divertido. Pero es que estamos en una isla y en condiciones normales no le importaba estar en una isla paradisíaca pero desde luego habría cambiado al menos la forma de aterrizar. Menos mal que el rescate no tardaría mucho en llegar, lo mas seguro es que mañana por la mañana estén aquí y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Iba caminando por la playa sin saber muy bien que hacer y, a lo lejos, vio que un pequeño grupo no hacía más que mover maletas. Decidió acercarse para ayudar, total…no es que hubiera mucho que hacer por aquí. Se acercó a uno de los hombres.

-''Eh tío… os echo una mano?' 'Preguntó

-''Claro cuantos mas mejor'' respondió el hombre sonriendo levemente.

-''Vale y… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estáis haciendo?'' se sentía algo tonto haciendo esta pregunta.

-''Pues estamos separando lo que puede ser útil de lo que no, al menos hasta que lleguen el rescate claro. ''

-''Guay… empezaré con aquellas que están allí.'' dijo sonriendo…siempre le había gustado ayudar y sentirse útil, sobre todo después de salir del hospital.

Se dirigió rápido hacia las maletas como si el rescate estuviera a punto de llegar y fuera necesario recoger todo para que cada uno se llevase su equipaje. Empezó a separar las maletas por tamaños y, una vez hecho eso, las clasificó por colores. Sí, era algo raro, casi compulsivo pero siempre había sido muy ordenado, demasiado para el gusto de su madre '' Es muy raro que un hombre sea tan ordenado Hugo'' recordando esa frase de su madre se dio cuenta de lo poco que le gustaba su nombre y fue por eso que empezó a hacer que los demás le llamaran Hurley, por eso y porque una chica de su clase empezó a llamarlo así. Era una chica muy ''mística'' la típica chica con su incienso y sus creencias espirituales y ese tipo de cosas, la cuestión es que le dijo que el nombre de Hurley le pegaba mucho, Hurley busco su significado y por lo visto significa mar o marea y claro, en ese momento no sabía si tomárselo como un cumplido o como un insulto…. ''A que se referiría ¿a que soy muy salao? o puede que lo dijera por mi tamaño, que soy tan grande como el mar'' pensó sumido en el recuerdo aunque era seguro que se lo acabó tomando por un cumplido porque ahora todo el mundo el llamaba Hurley…menos su madre claro.

Aún seguía dándole vueltas cuando, de repente, vio varias maletas volando por los aires. Se giró y vio como una mujer rubia revolvía todas las maletas como una posesa. Se acercó hasta donde estaba un montón de maletas en uno de los laterales de las muchas pilas que habían hecho.

- ''¡Eh, señora¡ ''

- "Hola. Gracias por lo de antes.''

- ''Espere no puede hacer eso''

- ''¿Por qué no? Estoy buscando mi maleta. ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso? ''

- ''Supongo que no…pero…..estamos intentando separar lo que vale de lo que no, y mire estamos haciendo montones…. Si empieza a esparcir cosas lo que hemos hecho no servirá para nada. ¿Cómo es su maleta?...a lo mejor está en ese montón…'' Se la veía muy alterada y necesitaba ayuda así que no se lo pensó dos veces. La iba a ayudar.

-''Es una maleta negra de tamaño mediano, pero supongo que hay muchas como esas.''

-''En serio, porque no espera que lo organicemos todo, si encuentro una maleta así se lo diré… Se la llevaré personalmente… Todos estamos igual, queremos encontrar nuestras cosas pero…'' sí, quería ayudarla pero no era una tarea fácil además si todos empezaban a revolver lo que habían colocado habrían hecho un trabajo a lo tonto.

-''¡Nooooooooo!…- Juliet se vino abajo y comenzó a temblar, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos- Tengo que encontrarla ahora es muy importante… ¡Por favor, tengo que encontrarla… ''

Hurley se sorprendió por ese arranque de ira pero vio que la mujer se derrumbaba y pensó que tan solo necesitaba a alguien que la tranquilizara un poco. y nada mejor que una anécdota para hacerla sentir mejor.

-''Eh señora tranquila…siento haberla molestado….-'' Hurley le pasaba una mano por el brazo para tranquilizarla- ''Vera, yo… una vez fui de excursión con el colegio y perdí mi mochila…estuve toda la tarde buscándola …mi madre me había hecho bocadillos de manteca de cacahuete…y ya sabe usted los buenos que están…cuando deje de buscarla apareció. ''

-''Esto no están fácil…puede que esté en el mar o que se haya quemado en la explosión. ''

-''La verdad es que es una posibilidad…..Por cierto, soy Hurley.'' dijo sonriendo intentando quitar mas hierro al asunto.

-''Yo Juliet. Sabes Hurley, eres un buen tipo.''

-''Bueno se hace lo que se puede….'' De repente Hugo encontró algo-. Hooooo…mire, está es negra….Juliet Burke, es usted ¿no? '' dijo triunfante

-''Gracias Hurley.''

No dejaba de sonreír, satisfecho, mientras Juliet se alejaba con su tan ansiada maleta. No sabía que tendría en esa maleta que fuera tan importante pero no cabía ninguna duda que para ella era muy importante.

Mas tarde, en la oscuridad de la playa, vio como la gente empezaba a hacer una hoguera y se empezaban a reunir alrededor de ella. Así que ni lo dudó, se acercó y se sentó. Nunca sabes a quien podrías conocer… a lo mejor de esta experiencia conjunta que habían tenido podía salir alguna amistad y eso nunca de más.


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37 (Mira)**

Ya estaba harto de buscar, no pensaba subirse al avión, si quería que lo buscase ella, no se iba a morir por que estuviese unas cuantas horas más sin su inhalador. Los equipos de rescate estarían a punto de llegar.

Cuando iba de vuelta hacia donde estaba ellos, la vio discutiendo con un hombre, esto ya era demasiada coincidencia, ¿cuánta gente más conocía en ese vuelo? Ahora venía llorando, prácticamente hacia dónde él estaba.

- ¿Doctora Burke?  
- ¿Boone?  
- ¡Qué casualidad! ¿Se encuentra bien?  
- Sí, no es nada, es… mi prometido. Él ha perdido la memoria.

Boone la tomó suavemente por el hombro. Juliet pareció sobresaltarse un poco, pero no se apartó.

- Es normal, con el shock, cuando volvamos a casa seguro que recuerda. El rescate tiene que estar a punto de llegar. Verá como no tenemos ni que retrasar la boda.

Juliet le miró desolada. Su tristeza desarmó un tanto a Boone. Pero ella se rehízo y esbozó una suave sonrisa.

- Seguro que tienes razón, no debería preocuparme.  
- Así me gusta. Bueno voy con mi hermana, estamos allí.

Boone señaló hacia el grupo formado por Shannon, Charlie y Claire.

- ¿Está con vosotros la chica embarazada?  
- Bueno, el cabeza hueca del novio de Shannon casi la mata aunque dice que la estaba cuidando pero ella viajaba sola.  
- Si se encuentra mal, avísame, ¿vale? y procura que coma algo.  
- Desde luego, doctora.

Boone volvió con los demás y los pasó unas cuantas botellas de agua que había conseguido.

- Yo no lo veo, Shannon. Tendrás que esperar.  
- No sé porque se me ha ocurrido que podrías encontrarlo. Eres una completa nulidad.  
- No como tú que eres tan útil. ¿Se puede saber que has hecho además de quejarte?  
- No necesito hacer nada. Para eso están los equipos de rescate, no necesito darmelas de lo que no soy. Ya te he visto de enfermero, sólo porque hiciste un cursillo, deja a los que saben de verdad.

Shannon miraba hacia la joven que había atendido a los heridos más graves. Boone también la miró, examinaba el brazo a un hombre.

- No me fio de ella.

Shannon le miró sorprendida.

- Vamos Boone, ¿ya estás con tus paranoias? Yo me fio de ella mucho más que de ti.

Charlie se acercó a ellos.

- ¿No tenéis algo de comer? Esta chica tiene mala cara y está preocupada, dice que no siente al bebe.

Boone sacó dos chocolatinas del bolsillo de su cazadora le dio una a Charlie y le ofreció otra a Shannon.

- ¿Estás loco? Sabes que yo no como eso.  
- Pueden tardar horas en venir a buscarnos.  
- Esperaré.  
- Haz lo que te de la gana.

La noche fue cayendo, empezaban a aparecer fogatas. Una extraña tranquilidad parecía reinar en el campamento, vio de nuevo a Monica, aunque se la notaba ausente de alguna manera parecía centrar la atención general, la gente orbitaba en torno a ella, vio como el novio de la doctora Burke se aproximaba hasta ella, y vio también la mirada angustiada de la doctora. Sin embargo alguien a quien no conocía llegó hasta ella y al poco rato empezaron a discutir luego él la dejó solo de nuevo. Boone no se lo pensó más, tenía que tener una conversación con ella.

- ¿Qué tal Mónica o tienes un nuevo nombre?

_

* * *

_

_- ¿Me habías llamado, Boone?  
- Sí , Monica te había llamado, suponiendo que realmente te llames, Monica.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Se acabó la comedia, he avisado a la policía. Estarán aquí enseguida.  
- No sé de qué estás hablando, Boone. _

_La expresión de sus ojos desmentía sus palabras. Boone había descubierto el desfalco esa misma mañana. Era un sistema muy ingenioso, lo había descubierto por pura casualidad, Mike nunca hubiese podido hacerlo solo, necesitaba la colaboración de alguna de las agentes, en cuanto lo vio lo comprendió todo. _

_- Vamos, lleváis meses desviando facturas hacia otras cuentas, manipulando la contabilidad. Tú y Mike, ¿para qué están los amigos? _

_Boone vio como dudaba un segundo. Era inútil que lo negase, los movimientos provenían de sus clientes. _

_- Fue cosa de Mike, Boone, te lo juro, me obligó, a mí me gustaba el trabajo. Tiene deudas de juego, iban a matarle, él me ayudó en cierta ocasión. Yo… te lo devolveremos todo, Boone. Por favor, no me entregues a la policía. _

_Había auténtica desesperación en los ojos de ella, Boone lamentó habérselo dicho, tenía que haber esperado simplemente a que llegase la policía y se la llevase. _

_- No es mi problema, Monica. Yo confié en vosotros y esto es lo que he recibido. _

_Ella le cogió el brazo y le miró directamente a los ojos. _

_- ¡Boone, por favor, por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡No me entregues! _

_Nunca supo porque lo había hecho, había algo en su mirada que lo hizo sentir realmente mal, como si fuese algo horrible entregarla a la policía. _

_- Si te dejo ir ¿me prometes que me devolverás el dinero?  
- Te lo juro, de veras. Hasta el último centimo. Muchas gracias, Boone. _

_En realidad sabía perfectamente que no la volvería a ver más. Ella se volvió en la puerta. _

_- Tienes razón, Boone. No te merecías esto. _

_

* * *

_

- ¿También eres doctora?  
- En realidad no acabé la carrera.  
- Una doctora fraudulenta, entonces.  
- Boone, por favor. Inicie una nueva vida después de eso.  
- Parece que siempre estás iniciando una nueva vida, Monica.

Ella frunció los labios en una expresión de disgusto.

- Es Kate, mi verdadero nombre es Kate.  
- Intentaré acostumbrarme.  
- ¿Se lo vas a decir a los demás?

Boone la miró a los ojos, parecía triste pero no derrumbada, un leve brillo de orgullo podía verse en ellos.

- No vamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo, esperó. Supongo que no vale la pena. Hasta la vista…, Kate.  
- ¡Boone! … Gracias.  
- No hay de qué.

Boone se dio la vuelta y regresó hacia su grupo, esperaba que todo esto terminase pronto pero si no era así no volvería a cometer el mismo error.


	38. Chapter 38

CAPITULO 38 (Bremusa)

Cuando se despertó se encontraba en la orilla de lo que parecía una playa, las olas le pasaban por la cara, debió ser eso lo que la despertó, se puso en pié y el espectáculo que vio ante ella la horrorizó, había cuerpos flotando en el agua, gente llorando y gritando, trozos de fuselaje esparcidos por la arena y flotando en el agua, entonces cayó en la cuenta, habían sufrido un accidente aéreo, ¿pero cómo era posible? No entendía como podían estar vivos, y dónde demonios estaban? A simple vista parecía una isla.

No sabía qué hacer, miraba en todas direcciones angustiada ante lo que sus ojos veían, no tenía conocimientos médicos, como iba a ayudar a esa gente? No conocía a nadie, o sí, sí que conocía a alguien, pero no había rastro de él, ¿qué le habría pasado? ¿Estaría vivo? ¿Muerto? ¿Se abría ahogado al caer al mar? Entonces se empezó a angustiar ante los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, nunca más volvería a verlo, tenía que aceptarlo. Se sentó en la arena y empezó a llorar desconsolada, que iba a ser de ella allí sola en una isla desierta? En el fondo envidiaba a esa gente que había muerto sin apenas enterarse, al menos ya no sufrirían más.

Al cabo de estar un rato sentada en la arena, se le acercó una mujer y se sentó junto a ella, era una mujer negra, algo mayor, de cara dulce y amable y que irradiaba bondad.

-Hola cielo, te encuentras bien?

-No…no lo sé, yo…

-¿Has perdido a alguien? ¿Es alguna de esas personas?- dijo señalando con la cabeza a los cuerpos sin vida.

-Si, he perdido a alguien, pero no está aquí…él…él iba en la parte delantera del avión, y no sé si estará vivo o muerto…supongo que habrá muerto, pero nunca lo sabré.- Las lágrimas le caían por la cara son poder contenerlas, miraba al mar con una mirada perdida.

-Cielo, no has de perder la esperanza, me oyes? Hay que tener fe, si han caído en otra parte de La Isla es posible que esté vivo, debes ser fuerte, lo encontrarás, más tarde o más temprano lo encontrarás.- Le decía Rose con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándola mientras le tocaba el brazo con suavidad, intentando calmarla. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Rose, si me disculpas voy junto a mi marido que creo que me está llamando, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

-Gracias. Mi nombre es Nadia.-Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de esto se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y se obligó a ayudar en lo que pudiera a los heridos leves y así distraerse de sus pensamientos. Cuando apenas llevaba unos diez minutos haciéndolo escuchó la voz de un hombre por encima de la de los demás, se acercó a escucharlo igual que el resto de gente que aun se movía de forma caótica sin saber que hacer. Era alto moreno y de pelo corto y parecía como si ese rol de líder lo llevara dentro.

-Un momento¡ Silencio¡.- Todos empezaron a prestar atención y se dirigieron hacía Jack.- Sé que todos estamos asustados, doloridos, hambrientos y desorientados. Al igual que vosotros tampoco entiendo que ha pasado, como hemos acabado aquí, y ni siquiera como hemos podido sobrevivir a esto. No sabemos el tiempo que vamos a estar aquí y si alguien nos encontrará. Hasta entonces debemos empezar a organizarnos. Dentro de unas horas se hará de noche. Sería apropiado que buscáramos por los alrededores algo que nos ayude a pasar la noche, mantas, madera, algo de comida. Seguro que entre esos restos haya maletas y algo del avión. He contado alrededor de unas veinticuatro personas….

No le faltaba razón, pero ella tenía otras cosas de las qué preocuparse para que viniera ahora nadie a darle órdenes. Escuchó a otra persona.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Eso, ¿dónde estaban? Necesitaba encontrarlo, y si estaba herido y sólo?

-El avión se partió en dos, seguramente habrán caído al otro lado. Pero eso ahora no importa. –¿Como que no importaba?, no le importaría a él, estaba empezando a caerle gordo este tío.

-Sí que importa señor, necesito encontrar a una persona. –Dijo seria, ¿quién era él para decidir lo que importa y lo que no? Vamos hombre…

-Lo siento mucho…..-Si, claro, le importaba tres narices…

-Nadia.-Dijo cortante.

-Lo siento mucho Nadia, pero nuestra prioridad ahora es pasar aquí la noche lo mejor que podamos, cuando llegué el día pensaremos que hacer. –"Está bien", pensó para ella, "le dejaré esta noche de margen, pero más vale que mañana comencemos a buscarlos, y sino lo haré yo misma" se dijo para sí.

Entonces habló otro hombre, este tenía rasgos orientales, sería chino o japonés, le daba igual, poco a poco se fue metiendo de nuevo en sus pensamientos e ignorando de lo que allí se hablaba. Entonces escuchó su nombre de nuevo, al parecer la habían agrupado con la mujer de antes y otras personas para ordenar las maletas, al menos esa mujer era agradable.

Poco a poco se fueron juntando los de su grupo y recogiendo las maletas, había una gran cantidad de ellas por lo que les quedaba un largo trabajo por delante.


	39. Chapter 39

CAPÍTULO 39 (Saruto)

Cuando Boone se marchó Kate se sintió francamente mal. Aquella época era algo que quiso olvidar, pero la presencia de Boone allí le obligaba a recordar.

Fue una de las muchas vidas nuevas que comenzaba y que siempre terminaban del mismo modo, huyendo. Generalmente no lamentaba lo que dejaba tras de si, pero en esta ocasión si que lo hizo. Boone era un chico muy agradable. Muy trabajador, encantador, siempre amigable. y ella traicionó su confianza. y cuando la descubrió lo volvió a traicionar echando las culpas a Mike. Fue ella la que tuvo la idea de estafarlo. Los federales andaban tras ella, y la noche que vio a Robert merodeando por la ciudad supo que tenía que conseguir dinero y huir de nuevo.

Nunca se lo devolvió. No tenía cómo. y aún así él le permitió escapar. Siempre era lo mismo. Los hombres se apiadaban de ella, y ella los manejaba a su antojo. A todos menos a uno.  
No sabía por qué extraña razón, pero lo cierto es que sus pensamientos siempre acababan del mismo modo. Buscándolo con la mirada.

Lo encontró en una fogata. Estaba solo, con la mirada perdida en el fuego, y volvió a sentir esa necesidad de hacer algo por él. De modo que cogió la billetera y se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

Hola- dijo algo nerviosa- Vengo a ver qué tal estas.  
He tenido días mejores, Freckles- dijo él con seriedad  
¿Tomaste el antibiótico?- preguntó ella  
Si, doctora- dijo él fastidiado

Era evidente que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, de modo que decidió hacer lo que había ido a hacer.

Esto es tuyo- dijo tendiéndosela- Quizás pueda ayudarte a recordar.

Él la miró desconcertado y cogió lo que le ofrecía sin atreverse a abrirla. Es posible que tuviese miedo de lo que pudiese encontrar ahí.

Deberías abrirla- dijo Kate con serenidad- Hay cosas que parece que son importantes para ti.  
¿La has abierto?- dijo él enfadado  
Bueno, si- dijo ella confundida- Pero sólo para saber de quién era. La encontré entre el fuselaje.  
Gracias- dijo él mirando la billetera de nuevo

Kate se alejó. Era necesario que afrontase aquello solo. Necesitaba su tiempo y su espacio, de modo que decidió dárselo. Además, si recordaba no tenía ninguna gana de estar cerca de él. En aquella cartera no había nada que lo identificase, así que descubriría que si ella la tenía era porque se la había robado.

Se volvió a su hoguera intranquila. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si recordaba. Quizás le dijera a todo el mundo que era una convicta. Y eso la dejaría en una posición muy incómoda, además de negarle la posibilidad de escapar. Se empezó a arrepentir de lo que había hecho. No entendía por qué había tenido la necesidad de ayudar a un tipo que la entregó a las autoridades.

Se volvió a atar los cabellos. Aquellos rizos no había manera de sujetarlos. Y deseó más que nunca que se la tragase la tierra.


	40. Chapter 40

CAPITULO 40 (Maya)

Aún era de noche, pero apenas podía dormir. Decidió dar un paseo a ver lo que encontraba. Todavía había muchas cosas entre los árboles, es posible que encontrara algún cadáver. Apenas se veía, de pronto tropezó con algo y cayó.

-Joder, mira por dónde vas, tío  
-No soy ningún tío. ¿Y tú no deberías dormir en la playa y no aquí escondido?  
-No me gusta el bullicio, pero gracias por tu preocupación.

Ana Lucía pensó que aquella voz le era demasiado familiar pero no lograba ponerle cara. Había tratado con tantos tipos, que era imposible que recordara el timbre de voz de cada uno de ellos. Pero ¿dónde había escuchado ese tono antes?, seguro que en algún interrogatorio, o en algún bar. Estaba intrigada, pero apenas podía vislumbrar la silueta de ese hombre. Lo que si sabía es que no había hablado con él durante este día, aunque cualquiera sabía, después de todo lo que había tenido que asimilar: el accidente, los muertos, La Isla, Jack…Jack. ¿Cómo habían podido coger el mismo avión los dos? Ni siquiera le había mencionada en su conversación de la noche anterior que iba a regresar a Los Ángeles, o quizás sí, pero estaban tan borrachos, que sólo tenía pequeños flashes que iban y venían.

**Flashback**

_-Pasa Ana. Tengo un caso nuevo para ti. Es urgente e importante.- Le tendió unos expedientes sobre la mesa. __  
__-¿Quiénes son estos tipos? __  
__-Miles Straume, detenido por estafa y falsificación de documentos, pasó un año en prisión. James Lee Ford, este es más complicado, ha estado implicado en robos desde la adolescencia, fue detenido y condenado por estafa, sólo cumplió nueve meses por buena conducta, o eso dicen. Se dedican a la estafa de mujeres guapas y pudientes, les roban el dinero a ellas o sus maridos, mientras piensan que están haciendo una inversión en un negocio rentable. El guapo se las liga, el otro se encarga de localizar a las víctimas. __  
__-¿Cuál es la misión? __  
__-Parece que ahora están limpios, pero no me fio. Los buscarás y seguirás sus movimientos. En los expedientes encontraras las direcciones, y toda la información. Sabemos que están detrás de algo, pero no podemos detenerlos, no hay pruebas. Esa es tu misión. __Llevaba un par de horas montada en el coche, esperando alguna señal. Allí no había nadie, quizás habían cambiado de dirección. La espalda la estaba matando y empezaba hacer frio. De pronto le vio salir de una esquina, sin duda era él, el mismo tío de la foto. Se bajo del coche sin llamar la atención. Cuando estaba acercándose el tipo empezó a correr. __-¡Heyyyyyyyyyyy. Alto¡ __Lo atrapó en un callejón y se abalanzó sobre él. Le agarró del cuello y bloqueo sus brazos para que no pudiera escapar. __-¿Qué coño quieres?¡-El tipo no dejaba de moverse. __  
__-¿Dónde está? __  
__-¿Dónde está quién? y… ¿Quién cojones eres tú? __  
__-Detective Cortez. Estoy buscando a Ford. __  
__-No sé de qué me hablas. – Le apretó más el cuello, apenas podía respirar. __  
__-Crees que soy imbécil. Podría meterte un tiro ahora mismo, estoy segura de que nadie te echaría de menos…¡Dime donde está¡ __  
__-Está bien, está bien. Restaurante "Pacific", está en….. __  
__-Ya sé dónde está. Gracias Straume. Ya nos veremos. __Llegó al restaurante y lo vio de inmediato. Era tremendamente atractivo, estaba sentado con una mujer rubia que parecía estúpida por la forma en que le miraba, la tenía en el bote y él lo sabía. Ford se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Ella aprovechó la ocasión y le siguió. Cuando abrió la puerta, un brazo la arrastró hasta el interior sin tiempo para pensar. __-¿Por qué me sigues, morritos? __  
__-¡Suéltame!__  
__- ¿Qué vas hacer ahora muchacha? ¿Estás segura que quieres que lo haga?-La sujetaba contra la pared, cogiendo sus muñecas y bloqueándola con sus caderas- Estamos solos, la noche es joven.-Le dijo al oído. __  
__-Eres un cerdo. _

_De pronto la soltó, esta mujer no le gustaba nada. _

_-¿Qué quieres? __  
__-¿Esa rubia es la nueva tonta a la que vas a quedar sin blanca? __  
__-No sé de qué me hablas, simplemente estoy tomando una rica cena con una mujer hermosa. Además, ¿quién coño eres tú para preguntarme nada? __  
__-No me hagas reír Ford. Detective Cortez. Sé quién eres, Sawyer, se ha que te dedicas, se porque estas con esa mujer, se lo que haces. __  
__-¡Hija de puta¡. No puedes demostrar nada de lo que dices. __  
__-Controla tu lengua Sawyer, puedo mandarte a prisión, sólo necesito un mal movimiento y estarás entre rejas, otra vez. __  
__-Mi lengua puede hacer cosas que te sorprenderían, morritos, estoy seguro de que no me pedirías que me controlara.- Decía esto mientras la miraba de manera pícara de arriba abajo. __  
__-Todo para ti gira en torno al sexo, ¿verdad? __  
__-La mayoría del tiempo. __  
__-En fin, sólo he venido a avisarte de que mires donde pones tu precioso culo. Te estaré vigilando Sawyer. –Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño dijo-Disfruta de la cena. __  
__-Zorra._

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a llenar toda la playa, poco a poco Ana Lucia se dio cuenta del rostro al que pertenecía aquella voz.  
-Vaya, vaya…¡Miles Straume¡.


	41. Chapter 41

CAPITULO 41 (Sambo)

Ya había anochecido y los demás habían hecho una hoguera, ya era inevitable…debían pasar la noche en esa isla. Seguro que mañana temprano se empezarían a escuchar los helicópteros. La mayoría estaban ya tranquilos después de vivir todo lo que acababan de vivir, no era mucho pero algo es algo además, todo el mundo daba por hecho que les rescatarían mañana. Después de todo… con todos los inventos y tecnologías ahora se podría encontrar cualquier cosa en cualquier sitio.

Locke estaba en la orilla de la playa mirando al oscuro horizonte, aun no había tenido mucha relación con la gente tan solo con Hurley, eso le hizo pensar que debería intentar acercarse a la hoguera con los demás. Nada más ponerse en marcha vio que en un lateral de la hoguera estaba aquella muchacha con la que había intercambiado un interesante cruce de miradas en el avión, cuando estaba en pleno apogeo. Estaba hablando con un hombre rubio que, según había oído, había perdido la memoria. Interactuaban de forma extraña para ser dos personas que se acaban de conocer en mitad de un accidente aéreo, quien sabe puede que ya se conociesen de antes y el destino les haya hecho encontrarse en este lugar y en este preciso momento. Vio como acabaron la conversación y la mujer se dirigía hacia la hoguera y, en ese momento, sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar. Locke la sonrió exactamente igual que en ese momento en el avión. ella frunció el ceño ligeramente al verle el mismo gesto y se dirigió a él. Locke fue el primero en hablar.

-''Hola,¿ todo bien?'' preguntó Locke sin dejar de sonreír.

-''Sí, eso parece'' respondió Kate

-'' Parece que ese hombre de allí tiene un problema serio'' dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hombre sin memoria.

-''Sí'' a Locke le pareció ver en el rostro de la joven un gesto de verdadera preocupación. "Seguramente es del traumatismo que tiene en la cabeza con un poco de suerte el rescate no tardará porque no le vendría mal un par de pruebas''

-"¿Eres médico?''

-'' Así es'' John la notaba algo tensa así que intento aligerar el ambiente.

-'' No te preocupes, seguro que no le pasará nada, además tiene suerte de contar con un médico las 24 horas del día''

-'' Sí pero creo que esta noche no le convendría mucho dormir después del fuerte golpe en la cabeza que se ha dado'' seguía con preocupación en su rostro.

-'' Entonces no dejes que se duerma'' dijo John sonriente como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-'' ¿Yo?'' pregunto sorprendida

-'' Sí…'' se la quedó mirando y se dio cuenta que había metido la pata. ''oh... vaya... perdona pensé que ya os conocíais como antes os he visto hablando y no sé parecía que no era la primera vez que hablabais'' dijo contrariado ''¿ Recuerda cómo se llama?'' dijo intentando centrar más la conversación

Vio que se quedó pensativa durante un momento.

-'' No te preocupes, solo intentaba que recuperase algo de memoria con algún objeto suyo y sí, al menos sabemos que se llama James pero no porque lo haya recordado'' respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Locke asintió y alzó la vista "¿Tienes hambre…?''

-''Kate'' respondió ella

-¿Tienes hambre, Kate?

-''¿Estás de broma? Sería capaz de comerme un jabalí'' respondió alegremente. Eso le hizo gracia porque ahora Locke podría hacer lo que no pudo en la expedición por Australia. Cazar. Pero para eso tendría que esperar a que amaneciese.

Ya alrededor de la hoguera, Hurley comenzó a repartir la comida. Primero le dio la comida a la chica rubia embarazada, una ración doble, luego pasó una bandeja a Kate y así sucesivamente y cuando llegó a la altura de Locke se detuvo.

-''¿Qué tal Locke? ¿Tiene apetito?''

-'' No te preocupes por mí Hurley, no tengo hambre'' le dijo guiñándole un ojo. ''Seguro que mañana comeremos mucho mejor''

-''Por fin sé su nombre'' dijo Kate sonriente

Locke sonrió por enésima vez...'' Lo siento, debí presentarme antes me llamo John'' la dijo tendiéndola la mano

-''Encantada de conocerte John'' respondió igual que él , con una sonrisa. '' ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?''

- ''Claro... y tutéame por favor''

- '' ¿Por qué me sonrió tranquilamente en el avión cuando le mire? Estábamos a punto de morir en un accidente aéreo y tú estabas como si nada estuviera pasando, la verdad es que...''... sus palabras quedaron suspensas en el aire porque sin saber de dónde… una especie de rugido ensordecedor que provenía de La Isla llenó todo el silencio del lugar, todo el bullicio de la gente alrededor de la hoguera se disipó en cuestión de segundos, todos miraban hacia la selva. Si las caras de cada uno de ellos en el momento del accidente reflejaban autentico terror las caras que tenían ahora mismo era indescriptibles.

-'' ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?'' oyó decir a James.

-'' Puede que sean animales de la selva'' dijo Charlie no muy seguro.

-'' Claaaroo, seguro que hemos caído en la tierra de los dinosaurios '' respondió James en un pesado acento sureño y con una carga considerable de sarcasmo.

Locke no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto último y pensó que tal vez la idea del rescate no fuera tan buena idea. Estaba realmente intrigado con esta isla. Primero por su curación milagrosa y, ahora, un sonido aterrador que procedía de la selva y que, a su vez movía los árboles y si algo había aprendido en su pasado como cazador es que no había animal en la tierra capaz de hacer semejante ruido y menos aún llegar hasta el punto de arrancar palmeras como si de palmeras de cartón se tratara. Definitivamente esta isla era especial.


	42. Chapter 42

Gracias por los comentarios chicas…Zarland no te preocupes mujer si aquí todo el mundo es bienvenido jaters, suliets, skaters y demás familia. Lo importante es que lo paséis igual de bien que nosotras cuando lo escribíamos y si encima tiene algo de sentido mejor que mejor XD.

Capítulo 42 (Gigi)

Tenía que buscar a la rubia y hablar con ella, se decidió, después de ver a Kate con ese tipo que parecía un actor de cine. Había visto como se le iluminó la cara cuando cruzaron sus miradas, su expresión parecía como que lo invitaba a acercarse a ella, lástima que apareció ese tipo, que en honor a la verdad no le gustaba nada. Observó el rostro de Kate mientras conversaba con él, estaba tensa y cansada, como si quisiera estar en cualquier parte pero menos con él, pero a pesar de todo, parecía haber entre ellos algún tipo de intimidad, y la verdad a Sawyer esto no le gustaba nada.  
A los lejos vio a la rubia, terminaba de hablar con un joven, se acercó a ella :

-"Hola", le dijo por lo bajo " Te he estado buscando desde hace rato, tenemos que hablar". Le agarró la mano y la condujo hacia una fogata cercana. Los dos se sentaron, manteniéndose en silencios por unos minutos. Sawyer fue el primero que habló:

- "Te pido disculpa por haber reaccionado de esa manera antes, pero sinceramente mi cabeza es una confusión total, parece que va a explotar en cualquier momento por la fuerza que estoy haciendo por recordar, y no logro ningún avance. Estuve viendo las fotos…" dijo deteniéndose un momento para tragar, estaba nervioso, no le gustaba no poder estar en dominio de la situación

_" James no es necesario que digas nada, yo me he comportado como una idiota todo el día, no te tendría que haber presionado de esa manera, la amnesia traumática tarda un tiempo en desaparecer, hay que tener paciencia" le dijo con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro mientras le tomaba la mano con delicadeza "¿ Cómo sentís el hombro? "

- "Como si tuviera un puñal clavado todo el tiempo" dijo con una mueca de dolor.

Juliet se acercó, comenzó a acariciarle la herida, mientras la inspeccionaba para controlar el estado de la misma. Lentamente fue levantando la cabeza hasta que su cara quedo a centímetros de la de él. Comenzó a besarlo. Sawyer, no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, cerró los ojos intentando sentir algo, pero la verdad no lo logró. Rompió el contacto rápidamente, mirándola con pena. Juliet se levantó rápidamente frustrada.

_ Blondie.. la llamó Sawyer intentando calmar la situación, un poco apenado por toda la situación.

- Mi nombre es Juliet, James- dijo enojada mientras le largaba los medicamentos. " Tienes que tomar estas pastillas para evitar la infección, tu nueva amiguita me las dio, parece que se preocupa mucho por ti". El tono de voz era muy frío "tomá tres por día" le dijo dándose vuelta mientras que se marchaba de allí.

Bueno, esto no salió muy bien pensó Sawyer con una sonrisa irónica en su cara. La verdad que le extraño no sentir nada, debe ser todavía rezagos del trauma por el golpe. Le gustó saber que la doc se preocupaba por él. Parece que había tenido una conversación con "Juliet" y por el tono de la rubia parecería que no fue muy amistosa.

Seguía sentando junto a la fogata con la mirada perdida, cuándo la vio venir, el corazón le pensó a latir con fuerzas. Esto es absurdo pensó. No tenía ni ganas ni fuerza para analizar sus sentimientos, había sido un día muy largo y raro y la verdad que se sentía molestó y fastidiado.

Kate le entregó una billetera que había encontrado en el fuselaje supuestamente era de él. Tomó la billetera y la miró desconcertado, no sabía que hacer, tenía medio de averiguar que había allí. Kate se dio cuenta de su incomodidad y se retiró dejándolo solo. La tuvo en su mano un rato, incapaz de abrirla, por algún motivo tenía miedo de enfrentar su pasado. Algo interno, a pesar de la fuerza que hacía por recordar, lo impulsaba a tratar de olvidar, a permanecer en esa inconsciencia por más tiempo, como protegiéndolo de sus propias memorias.

La abrió de a poco había dinero, tickets de compra, una tarjeta de Juliet, nada de importancia. De repente vio una foto, una nena hermosa, rubia con unos grandes ojos celestes y unos simpáticos hoyuelos ¿sería su hija? Pensó preocupado, solo decía Clementine. La foto lo inquietó aún más de lo que estaba. Siguió buscando y encontró una carta, un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, la miraba fijo sin atreverse a leerla.

De se sintió un rugido estridente que provenía de la profundidad de la jungla, todo quedó en silencio. Las personas se comenzaron a agruparse, evitando quedarse solas, Como una protección contra esa amenaza indefinida. Él pánico estaba pintado en todos los rostros. Sawyer había escuchado es ruido antes, en la selva, cuando se despertó del accidente. Guardó la carta en la billetera y se unió al grupo:

'' ¿Que coño ha sido eso?'' preguntó

-'' Puede que sean animales de la selva'' dijo Charlie no muy seguro.

-'' Claaaroo, seguro que hemos caído en la tierra de los dinosaurios '' respondió irónicamente.

Miró a su costado, ahí estaba ella mirándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación, desvió la mirada, no tenía tiempo de ocuparse de eso. Estaban decidiendo que hacer. El propuso montar guardia en la noche para estar atentos por si la cosa que produjo el extraño ruido aparecía y mañana temprano salir a buscar la cabina para ver si había forma de comunicarse con el exterior. Se sentó junto a la hoguera intentando cubrir el primer turno pero al instante el cansancio de todo ese día tan surrealista junto con el gran dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, lo vencieron, y se quedó dormido. Sayid que estaba observando la escena tomó su lugar


	43. Chapter 43

CAPITULO 43 **(Maya)**

Se dirigió a toda prisa hacía la selva, no quería que nadie la viera llorando. Se recostó en un árbol. Ese beso... ¿Por qué le había besado? Ni siquiera recordaba nada aún. ¿Por qué suponía que iba a corresponder a ese beso? Esos labios... que tanto había besado, que habían recorrido su cuerpo, que habían sido suyos….Este beso era…..frío, distante…como dar un beso a un maniquí, como los besos de las películas de los años veinte. Sin emoción. No había sentido nada...

De repente escuchó un ruido…¿qué clase de sonido era ese?, no podía ser un animal…..las palmeras empezaron a moverse violentamente y tuvo miedo….Salió corriendo en dirección a la playa otra vez. Cuando llego casi sin aliento, todo el mundo estaba de pie observando lo que ocurría con caras de asombro. James estaba allí y la doctora también, se estaban mirando.

Cuando todo estaba más tranquilo se acerco a ella.

-Kate. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-Sí, claro.

Ambas se alejaron de la multitud, para tener algo de privacidad.

-veras, ¿la amnesia que padece James desaparecerá?  
-No lo sé Juliet. Si pudiera hacerle algunas pruebas podría decirlo con exactitud. Lo más importante es que no le agobies. El estrés no es bueno en estos casos.

A Juliet le cambió la cara, pero intentó serenarse.

-¿Crees que le estoy agobiando? Sólo quiero ayudarle…..

-Como médico te recomiendo que le dejes descansar. Hay amnesias que son transitorias, otras son más permanentes, y duran semanas, incluso meses. El estrés es una de las causas para que se tarde más en recuperar los recuerdos.

-Kate, sé que no he actuado bien, que he sido todo menos comprensiva, pero imagina por un momento que el hombre al que quieres, con el que has pasado los mejores momentos de tu vida, con el que tienes planes de futuro inmediato….no sabe quién eres, no recuerda como te conoció, la primera vez que hicisteis el amor, a que huele tu pelo…y que cuando te acercas a él, no siente nada.

Decía esto con las lágrimas a flor de piel, pero debía controlarse.

-Lo siento Juliet, pero no creo que él lo esté pasando mejor que tú. Ten en cuenta que no sólo ha sufrido un accidente horrible, además está totalmente perdido, en todos los sentidos.

-Lo sé Kate…. Sé muy bien cómo debe estar pasándolo. Nada de estrés, eh?

-Eso es.

-Gracias Kate.

-No hay problema.

Juliet no podía dormir así que decidió dar un paseo por la playa, mientras caminaba veía a toda esa gente acostada en la arena, arropadas con la primero que habían encontrado e intentando averiguar a donde iba a llevar todo esto.  
Allí estaba él, parece que no podía dormir bien. Se acercó sin hace demasiado ruido. De repente se giró y la miró.

-Me estas mirando mientras duermo, Blondie? O Tal vez has encontrado algo más para tirarme¡  
-Lo siento no quería despertarte….. He intentado buscar una piedra, pero no había ninguna que me gustara. -Juliet sonreía.

- Muy graciosa.- No pudo evitar reír.  
-He estado hablando con Kate…. sobre lo que te pasa.  
-¿y que se supone que me pasa?  
-La amnesia que sufres te impide recordar nada sobre tu vida, puede durar unos días, o puede que sea algo pasajero.  
-Bueno eso sí que son grandes noticias¡  
-Puede que en algún momento a través de un sonido, un olor, un objeto o una palabra concreta consigas enlazar todos tus recuerdos. Pero si quieres saber algo a cerca de ti, puedo ayudarte, te diré todo lo que quieras saber y quizás pueda servir de algo….

-Está bien….. ¿A qué edad me acosté con una mujer la primera vez?

-James estoy hablando en serio¡…..-Ambos sonreían- Pero ahora será mejor que descanses un poco, el día ha sido muy duro para todos y doble para ti, sobre todo teniendo que aguantar mis momentos de locura….

-Bueno el día no ha estado tan mal, hasta tenemos efectos especiales por la noche. Va a ser divertido… Por cierto, ¿tú no deberías estar durmiendo?

-No puedo dormir...-Juliet se agarraba ambas manos y bajo la cabeza- Nunca he sido capaz de dormir hasta que estabas en la cama. –Se levanto y se sacudió los pantalones- Buenas noches, James.

Sawyer no sabía si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien o mal. Se levanto y la llamó.

-Juliet….¡-ella se giró-Puedes quedarte aquí, no me importa.  
-No creo que sea buena idea…..  
-Vamos, no te hagas de rogar¡

A los pocos minutos Sawyer estaba dormido como un tronco. Juliet le miraba mientras dormía. Le quitó un mechón de pelo que caía por su cara y le acarició la mejilla. y ahí estaba el hombre del que se enamoró. Cuando se despertará volvería a ser una extraña ante sus ojos, pero esta noche mientras lo contemplaba dormir, tenía la esperanza de que quizás, pronto volvería a recordar. Que todo volvería a ser como antes, a pesar de estar en esta isla.

Pero…. y si Kate tenía razón y tardaba meses en recordar. ¿Cómo iban ambos a aguantar todo esto?


	44. Chapter 44

CAPITULO 44 (Sambo)

Aquel extraño ruido dejó a todos atemorizados la noche anterior pero todos seguían con la esperanza del rescate, todos menos Locke…tenía la extraña sensación de que nadie les encontraría, debería estar inquieto al pensar eso, pero era todo lo contrario. Estaba tranquilo y no dejaba de mirar hacia donde estaba el grupo de extraños con los que debía vivir, al menos de momento. Se había levantado a primera hora de la mañana mientras el resto de los supervivientes seguían dormidos. Se adentró en la selva, ahora sí que estaba en su salsa… siempre se había sentido atraído por el tema de la caza, la supervivencia y ese tipo de cosas y ahora podría experimentarlas otra vez. Vio unas huellas que parecían de jabalí. ''Perfecto'' dijo hablando para sí mismo. No sabía cuánto tiempo deberían estar en esa isla pero sabiendo que había jabalíes el tema de la comida estaba solucionado…aunque había otro pequeño problema y es que se estaban quedando sin agua. Habían recolectado cuantas botellas de agua pudieron pero había más personas que botellas así que estuvieron racionando el agua pero era inevitable…debían de encontrar agua potable para todos. Pensó en salir a cazar y buscar agua él solo pero sabía que era peligroso ir por una zona que no conoces solo en busca de comida y agua para tanta gente. Necesitaba ayuda.

Regresó a la playa con la esperanza de ver que alguien estuviera despierto y, para su sorpresa, estaban todos levantados, puede que al final hubiera tardado en regresar más de lo que pensaba, así que no había por qué perder más tiempo. Se dirigía hacia el grupo cuando alguien le sobresaltó.

-'' ¿Sr. Locke?" preguntó una voz.

Locke se dio la vuelta y vio sorprendido a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-'' ¿Walt?'' No podía creerlo. Que posibilidad cabía que el mismo niño que se encontró en el parque fuera en su mismo avión. Sobre todo después de lo que ese mismo niño le dijo ese mismo día justo antes de ser interrumpidos. ''No sabía que estabas en este avión, no entiendo como no nos hemos visto antes, ¿estás bien?''

-''Sí, estoy muy bien Sr. Locke ¿y usted?''

-''Sí estoy bien, estoy mejor que nunca'' dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-'' Ya lo veo'' dijo Walt sonriendo.

-'' Lo que me dijiste en ese momento, lo de…'' otra vez fueron interrumpidos''

-'' ¿Usted otra vez?'' dijo el padre del muchacho con un tono casi despectivo. ''Con que no le iba a volver a ver…ahora me va a decir que no es lo que parece ¿no? al igual que la silla de ruedas que tenía y ahora está aquí, delante mío, en pie….es usted un farsante y no le quiero cerca de mi hijo ¿me ha entendido?

-'' Lo he entendido pero cuando sea usted el que entienda todo lo que ha pasado tendrá que pedirme disculpas'' y sin más se fue hacia el grupo dejando allí a ese hombre con la boca abierta aunque dudaba que con esas palabras hubiera cambiado la opinión que ese hombre tenía de él.

-''Buenos días a todos'' habló en un tono más alto de lo normal para que todos le oyeran más o menos bien. ''Escuchadme un momento…. no sé cuando vendrán a rescatarnos pero creo que van a tardar algo más de lo que pensábamos, así que creo que deberíamos pensar en cómo sobrevivir hasta que vengan, porque el agua se nos está acabando y la comida prácticamente ha desaparecido.

Todo el mundo empezó a hablar murmurando… pero una voz les hizo callar a todos.

-''Tiene razón, debemos pensar en cómo sobrevivir, por el momento deberíamos pensar primero en el agua y la comida.'' dijo un hombre.

-''Eso es…''le hizo un gesto para que le dijera su nombre.

-''Sayid''

-''Eso es Sayid … esta mañana me he adentrado en la selva y he visto varias huellas de jabalíes, creo que podríamos cazarles y así solucionar de momento el problema de la comida a no ser que queráis seguir alimentándonos de cocos todo el día.'' dijo medio sonriendo.

-''¿Y con qué vas a cazar a un jabalí exactamente?'' grito otro hombre desde el fondo del grupo..'' no creo que nada de lo que tengamos aquí sirva para eso.''

-''Eso no va a ser problema'' respondió Locke y a continuación abrió una maleta plateada llena de cuchillos de caza. La gente se sorprendió al ver esa cantidad de cuchillos porque ¿Quién viaja en avión con tantos cuchillos '' Pero necesito que alguien me acompañe no puedo hacerlo solo, no podemos andar solos por una selva que no conocemos porque podríamos caer por algún precipicio y nadie podría ayudarnos. ''

Hubo un silencio incómodo, no parecían muy animados a salir de caza. Locke, algo desilusionado, cerró la maleta dispuesto a irse y cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta…

-''Espera ¡'' dijo Sayid. ''Yo iré contigo, prepararé una mochila con agua y algo de comida, dame 10 minutos. ''

-''Está bien'' dijo Locke agradecido. Sí, solo uno de todos ellos había accedido a acompañarle pero tampoco se lo iba a tomar por nada personal. Era normal, no todo el mundo está acostumbrado a irse a cazar por una selva… y menos aún por una selva tan misteriosa como esa. Sabía que todo el mundo aun tenía grabado en la cabeza ese extraño sonido amenazante que escucharon la noche anterior. Él… tampoco lo había olvidado.

A lo lejos estaba el padre de Walt escuchando toda la conversación y sí... seguía sin fiarse de ese hombre, había algo en él que no le gustaba nada.


	45. Chapter 45

CAPÍTULO 45 (Saruto)

Despertó temprano. Había dormido muy poco, con continuos sobresaltos. Y su mente no la dejó tranquila. Sus pensamientos iban de un lado a otro constantemente. Podía decirse que estaba cansada, pero era algo más emocional que físico.  
Primero aquel ruido. Unos rugidos ensordecedores que irrumpieron en la quietud de la noche. Era como si La Isla entera se estuviera hundiendo. Algo que parecía presagiar el fin del mundo. Nadie supo identificar aquello. Pero lo que era seguro es que no era un animal. Un estruendo semejante sólo podría haber sido causado por algo sobrenatural, porque de haber sido un animal hubiera sido, como él dijo, un dinosaurio y de los grandes. 

Después del terror vino la inquietud. El silencio se abrió paso y la gente se arremolinó alrededor de las hogueras intentando aparentar calma. Pero todos estaban asustados. Todos excepto uno que se durmió como un bebé al lado de su chica. Y eso a Kate no le gustó. No sabía por qué pero lo cierto es que le molestó. Parecía más tranquilo después de las recomendaciones que hizo a Juliet, pero no había recuperado la memoria y ella estaba contribuyendo a que se acercasen, y eso le daba rabia. Aunque supiera que era lo mejor para él. 

Tuvo ganas de mandarla a la mierda cuando se acercó a pedir su opinión. Por la mañana le había dicho que apartara las manos de su novio y ahora estaba pidiendo su consejo. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a ella si el hombre que amaba no la recordaba? Le pareció patética esa perorata que le soltó. ¿Qué es lo que quería, darle pena? Cada uno tenía sus propios problemas, así que debería de apañárselas solita. Le molestaba la actitud de esa mujer. E incluso su presencia. Y sobretodo que fuera de víctima, como si ella tuviera algo que ver en esa historia.  
Ni tenía que ver, ni quería tener nada que ver con él. Pero lo cierto es que cuando lo vio durmiendo junto a ella se levantó y fue en busca de Robert. Al fin y al cabo era la única persona que conocía en aquella isla. Bueno, Robert y Boone, pero no creía que Boone estuviera por la labor. Después de haber oído aquel sonido que parecía provenir del mismísimo infierno necesitaba sentirse segura y protegida. Y Robert estaba ahí. Siempre estuvo ahí.  
Ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Era de día. No se oían monstruos. Se sentía más fuerte y ya no lo necesitaba.  
Robert dormía. Tenía planes y no lo quería en ellos, de modo que se levantó despacio y cogió su revólver. Iba a irse de excursión, eso estaba claro. Y mejor ir armada.  
Se acercó a Sayid que permanecía despierto junto a lo que había sido una hoguera. No tenía pinta de haber dormido en absoluto y su semblante seguía igual de triste que la noche anterior.  
Buenos días- dijo sonriéndole  
Kate- musitó él  
-He oído que entiendes sobre aparatos. Necesito que me expliques cómo es exactamente un transceptor. Voy a ir a buscar la cabina del avión y a traerlo- dijo con firmeza  
-¿Vas a ir tú sola?- dijo Sayid sorprendido  
-En realidad James dijo anoche que debíamos ir, pero no se si se acordará- rió ella  
-Es cierto, su amnesia- dijo Sayid al fin sonriendo  
-Yo iré contigo- dijo Boone con el gesto serio 

Había aparecido en escena. Parecía que la vigilaba de cerca. Durante el día anterior Kate se percató de que lo tenía detrás en todo momento.  
-De acuerdo- dijo Kate con calma  
-Es un aparato pequeño, como si fuera un móvil de los antiguos. Una especie de walkie talkie- dijo Sayid- y suele estar junto a la radio del piloto. Te acompañaría, pero creo que no va a servir de nada. Creo que sería mejor buscar agua y algo de comer para toda esta gente.  
-No te preocupes. Nos apañaremos- dijo sonriendo 

Cogió la mochila y metió algunos mangos dentro y una botella de agua. No tenían demasiada así que sería mejor compartirla.  
¿Vas a ir con esos zapatos?- dijo Boone observando sus botas de tacón  
-No tengo otra cosa- dijo ella pensativa 

No es que tuvieran mucho tacón, pero aquello iba a ser muy molesto en medio de la selva. Sólo se le ocurrió una solución, aunque era francamente repugnante. Miró hacia la pila de cadáveres que habían amontonado el día anterior y vio a una joven que llevaba unas botas de senderismo. Eran perfectas.  
-Vuelvo en seguida- dijo a Boone 

Cuando se dirigía hacia allí se cruzó con John Locke. Ese tipo salía de la selva. Había que estar loco para haber salido solo tan temprano, pero ese hombre no era del todo normal. Le sonrió levemente y se sentó junto a la joven. Fue realmente duro quitarle las botas. Se sentía sucia haciendo aquello. 

-¿Robando a los muertos, Freckles?- dijo James sonriendo  
-Esto no es muy cómodo para andar por la selva- dijo incómoda señalando sus botas  
¿Te vas de excursión?- preguntó él sorprendido  
-Tú mismo dijiste que debíamos ir a buscar la cabina del piloto. Sayid me ha dicho exactamente qué es lo que tengo que traer- dijo ella  
-¿Y no pensabas avisarme o qué?- dijo él sonriendo  
-La verdad es que no. No creo que estés para muchos trotes, y no sé lo que podemos tardar- dijo Kate  
-Me encuentro bien. No me acuerdo de nada, pero quiero ir. Me vendrá bien salir de aquí- dijo James  
-Bien, pues vamos- dijo ella levantándose 

Volvieron a donde estaban Boone y Sayid y vieron como John Locke estaba mostrando un maletín lleno de cuchillos. Definitivamente ese hombre no estaba bien de la cabeza, pero eso no podía hacerles perder el tiempo ahora. Después de lo que habían oído la noche anterior ese hombre no era el principal problema. 

Caminaron a buen ritmo y en silencio durante una hora. James iba delante, Kate en el centro y Boone detrás. A ella le estaba poniendo nerviosa la actitud del chico. Si pensaba contarle a todo el mundo quién era sería mejor que lo hiciese de una vez en lugar de observarla de ese modo. En cambio James parecía tranquilo y de mejor humor que el día anterior.  
Decidieron detenerse un rato cuando vieron un árbol repleto de mangos. No habían desayunado nada y era hora de tomar algo consistente. 

-¿Qué creéis que fue aquello que se escuchó anoche?- dijo Boone mientras comían  
-Ni puta idea- dijo James- No había oído nada igual en mi vida.  
-Y si lo hubieras hecho no lo recordarías- dijo Kate sonriendo  
-Muy graciosa- gruñó James  
-Un animal no era- dijo Boone- Parecía que estuviese derribando árboles a su paso.  
-No sé qué será, pero si volvemos a oírlo lo mejor es que corramos en dirección contraria tanto como podamos- dijo Kate  
-Menos mal que no salió a la playa- dijo Boone  
-Lo que nos faltaba. Aquí tirados y con un bicharraco del demonio acechando por las noches. Un planazo, si señor- dijo James sonriendo con ironía  
-Te olvidas de los compañeros de viaje. Hay gente bastante extraña entre nosotros- dijo Boone sonriendo  
-¿Habéis visto a Locke? ¿Quién viaja con una maleta llena de machetes?- dijo Kate riendo  
-Bueno, Freckles, tú llevas una pistola en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón- dijo James  
-¿Y tú qué haces mirando mi trasero?- preguntó ella enfadada  
-¿Una pistola?- dijo Boone sorprendido  
-Es de Robert. Él es agente judicial. Creí que podríamos necesitarla- dijo ella molesta porque se hubieran dado cuenta  
-¿Tu novio te deja su arma?- dijo James sonriendo  
-No es mi novio- gruñó ella  
-Pues lo parece- dijo James  
-En cambio tu novia no parece que lo sea- dijo ella devolviéndole el golpe  
-En cualquier caso deberías darme el arma- dijo Boone con seriedad- No me fío de ti. 

Kate lo miró desafiante. 

-¿Si no te fías por qué has venido?- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos  
-Un momento, un momento- interrumpió James divertido- ¿Os conocéis?  
-Es una larga historia- dijo Boone  
-Vaya, vaya. Al final vamos a ser todos viejos colegas- dijo James riendo- Lástima que no me acuerde de nada.  
-Créeme. A veces es mejor- dijo ella disgustada  
-Dame el arma- insistió Boone  
-¿Sabes utilizarla?- dijo Kate mirando a James  
-Si- dijo él desconcertado- Creo que si  
-Entonces se la daré a él- dijo ella desafiando a Boone  
-Está bien, que la lleve él- dijo Boone  
-Muy bien, en marcha- dijo Kate levantándose 

Esta vez fue Boone quien se colocó al frente.  
Sawyer caminaba junto a ella examinando el arma con extrañeza. Sabía utilizarla perfectamente, y eso no debía ser nada bueno a no ser que fuera policía, cosa que no era según le había dicho Juliet. Era un hombre de negocios, pero a juzgar por lo familiar que eran las armas para él no quería ni saber qué tipo de negocios se llevaba entre manos.  
Kate lo observaba de reojo. Lo había visto aquella noche observar la pistola que llevaba en la guantera del coche, y parecía que el arma podía despertarle algún recuerdo.  
-¿Te es familiar?- preguntó  
-Lo cierto es que si- dijo él guardándola en su pantalón  
¿Algún recuerdo?- dijo ella  
-Nada- dijo él  
-Poco a poco- dijo Kate intentando quitarle importancia 

Parecía que todo aquello le estaba afectando. No podía imaginarse lo que podía sentir. Sin pasado, sin futuro. En medio de una selva con desconocidos y sin indicios de rescate. Debía ser una tortura para él.  
-¿Es normal que no recuerde nada?- preguntó él  
-Pues… No sé qué decirte. Aquí nada parece muy normal- dijo ella sonriendo  
-Juliet me ha enseñado fotos. Me ha hablado de nuestra vida. Pero la miro y no es que no recuerde nada, es que ni siquiera siento nada- dijo él incómodo  
-No deberías preocuparte por eso. Simplemente déjalo estar. En cualquier momento todo volverá a tu cabeza- dijo Kate intentando no darle importancia al asunto  
-Eso es fácil decirlo. He visto la foto que hay en mi cartera. Puede ser mi hija. O puede que no- dijo con seriedad  
-James, no sé qué decirte- dijo Kate con tristeza- Imagino que debe ser duro pero cuanto más te presiones será peor, créeme.  
-Hay detalles…- dijo él- El chico ese, el gordo.  
-Hurley- dijo ella sonriendo  
-Me huye. Me mira raro y me resulta familiar- dijo él pensativo  
-Eso es porque te tiene miedo- dijo Kate riendo  
¿Miedo por qué?- preguntó él  
-En el aeropuerto pasó corriendo y te empujó. Tú caíste sobre mí. Y te enfadaste mucho con él- dijo ella sonriendo  
-¿Y tú y yo nos conocemos de eso?- dijo él extrañado  
-Si- mintió ella. No pensaba contarle de qué exactamente se conocían.  
-Hay algo más. Sé que hay algo más- dijo él mirándola fijamente  
-No hay nada más- dijo ella sin darle importancia  
-Dijiste que la otra noche había hecho algo por ti. Y no bueno, precisamente- dijo él  
-Me equivocaría de persona- dijo Kate empezando a sentirse incómoda 

James se detuvo en seco y la agarró del brazo. La miraba fijamente. Incluso podría decir que furioso.  
-Mientes- dijo con firmeza  
-Escúchame. Tú no tienes pasado, pero yo sí. Y quizás no quiera airearlo. Así que suéltame y déjame en paz- dijo ella enfadada 

Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que la conocía. Le resultaba familiar, pero no sólo era eso. Era su mirada. Sus ojos. Durante toda la noche no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella. De algún modo sabía que si ella no estaba en su pasado quizás se metería en su futuro.  
-¿De qué te conozco?- insistió con rabia  
-De nada!- dijo ella enfadada- Apenas te he visto durante cinco minutos! No sé por qué ese empeño!  
-Yo tampoco!- gritó él  
James soltó su brazo y se cogió la cabeza como si quisiera reventarla. Estaba muy confundido. Y odiaba sentirse así.  
-Yo tampoco entiendo por qué necesito saberlo- dijo vencido  
Ella lo miró fijamente. Por un momento tuvo ganas de contarle la verdad. Sintió una extraña cercanía hacia él. Pero no podía arriesgarse.  
-Ocúpate de recordar a tu novia en vez de a mí que no tengo nada que ver en tu vida- dijo con firmeza echando a andar. 

Boone se había alejado. Apretó él paso hasta que lo vio detenido. Estaba esperándolos. James la seguía sin decir nada. El cielo se había oscurecido de pronto. Parecía que iba a llover de un momento a otro.  
El corazón se le encogió cuando detrás de Boone divisó la cabina del avión. Era un espectáculo dantesco.  
_


	46. Chapter 46

CAPITULO 46

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a llenar la playa. Jack fue uno de los primeros en despertar. Se fue directamente al agua y se lavo el rostro y las manos. Esperaba que alguien viniese pronto, sino no sabía cómo iban a sobrevivir en este ambiente.

-Jack¡  
-Buenos días Ana.  
-He pensado que deberíamos inspeccionar el terreno, para saber por dónde movernos. Podríamos hacer un grupo de rastreo, unas cinco personas serían suficiente, el resto puede quedarse aquí….  
-Veo que lo tienes todo planeado.  
-Bueno, ayer lo planificaste todo tú, quizás deberías dejar algo para los demás.  
-Ya veo. Tendremos que llevarnos algo para comer y beber, y la verdad es que no contamos con mucho.  
-Está bien. -Ana Lucía se dirigió al centro y empezó a hablar al resto del grupo.

-Ehhhhhhhhh. Escuchadme. Jack y yo nos vamos a hacer una excursión para tantear esta isla, intentaremos averiguar si hay por aquí agua potable, víveres, etc. ¿Alguien se apunta?  
-Yo iré.- Dijo el Señor Eko.  
-Yo también, Jack.  
-Charlotte, has sufrido una conmoción, deberías quedarte y descansar.  
-Por dios Jack, estoy bien. He dormido toda la noche y necesito sentirme útil.  
-Está bien, pero si en algún momento te sientes mal, te das la vuelta.  
-A la orden¡  
-Miles también se viene-Dijo Ana Lucía mirándole con dureza- me ha comentado que necesita dar un paseo.

El joven no dijo nada, simplemente asintió. Esta mujer le iba a traer muchos problemas, ¿quién se habría creído mandando a todo el mundo? Desde luego hacía buena pareja con el tío ese, Jackass…..vaya circo de isla.

-Bueno pues ya estamos todos, recoged un poco de fruta y algo de agua y nos vemos aquí en media hora.

-Jack¡ ¿Que vamos a hacer con los muertos? No podemos dejarlos al sol. Están empezando a oler…-Comentó Bernard.  
-No sé qué hacer con ellos, Bernard, quizás deberíamos esperar a que volvamos….encuentra algo con que taparlos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Libby¡Mientras estamos fuera, organiza a todos los demás. Que todo el mundo tenga algo que hacer, cortar madera, buscar comida, organizar los restos…..habría que ir pensando en hacer refugios, podría llover, y también haremos cubetas para recoger el agua, por si eso ocurre, además….

La mujer le agarró del brazo y le dijo casi en un susurro.  
-¿No crees que vaya a venir nadie a rescatarnos?  
-No lo sabemos, pero hay que estar preparados para lo que pueda ocurrir.

Jack se dio cuenta que había una joven que lo estaba observando. Se acerco a ella. Parecía que no tenía mucho interés en hablar con él. Aún así decidió saber que le ocurría. 

-Nadia, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
Nadia le miró con una expresión de oído y frustración. Apenas había dormido, ni siquiera le entraba el alimento, sólo quería que esta pesadilla terminara. ¿No había sufrido ya bastante, como para terminar en una isla desierta rodeada de locos y héroes de poca monta? 

-Que como me encuentro¡seguramente no tan feliz como usted, parece que esto le ha venido como anillo al dedo.  
-Yo….  
-Mire, Jack, lo único que deseo es encontrar a una persona...y si está muerta poder enterrar su cuerpo, lo demás me da igual….  
-¿Es su marido al que busca?... Nadia siento no poder ayudarte, tal vez no está muerto, seguro que está en alguna parte de esta isla…  
- No, es mi novio. Y No necesito que me consueles, ni me des consejos, vete a hacer de héroe, eso se te da mejor.

Jack no entendía como aquella mujer le había hablado así, era cierto que no podía ayudarla, y que estaba pasando un mal momento sin saber dónde estaría esa persona, pero él no era responsable de ello. Parecía que las cosas iban a ser complicadas.

-Rose, vigila a Nadia, no la dejes sola.

Se dirigió al grupo. -Nos vamos¡

Empezaron a caminar a paso ligero, Ana Lucía y Jack iban delante, seguidos por Miles, Charlotte y el Señor Eko. No habían visto ningún arroyo, si que había muchos árboles frutales, pero con fruta no iban a poder sobrevivir mucho tiempo.

-Jack¡-Charlotte se acerco por el otro lado- ¿Y qué tal esas fotos que publicaste en la revista de Morgan?  
-¿Eres fotógrafo?- Pregunto Miles- Pensé que eras médico… o político.

Jack le miró pensando de donde habría salido ese tipo y porque siempre tenía que hablar con tanto sarcasmo.

-Bueno, se vendieron bastante bien.  
-¿Y qué haces ahora?... Ya sabes que las bodas es un buen negocio, quizás podría hablar con Boone, mi jefe….  
-Charlotte, ya sabes que las bodas no son lo mío….además….  
-Hey,¡ pelirroja, deja de parlotear nos estas retrasando¡  
-¿Y tu quien eres?  
-Ana Lucia, un placer.- Se puso en frente de la joven y le hizo una reverencia.  
-Pues escucha Ana Lucía, no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras hablo, y parece que estabas muy interesada en la conversación.  
-¿Oye quien coño te has creído que eres?¡-Ahora estaban la una frente a la otra. Podían escuchar sus respectivas respiraciones.  
-Basta¡- Jack intervino.

De repente empezaron a oír unos sonidos que no podían identificar, pero que se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Eran susurros, como si alguien estuviese tras los árboles, espiando y hablando. Empezaron a mirar por todos lados, sin acertar la dirección de esos sonidos. De pronto se oyó un disparo.

-Joder¡- Miles se había escondido tras unos árboles. 

Todo el grupo miró a la portadora del arma. Ninguno podía creer que tuviese una pistola en una isla, esto realmente se ponía interesante.

-¿Qué coño haces Ana?¡- Jack la miraba con furia y gritaba desesperado- ¿De dónde has sacado esa pistola?¡  
-Es mía.- Ana respondió con toda la serenidad del mundo, como si llevar una pistola fuera la cosa más natural.  
-¿Cómo que es tuya?¡  
-Soy agente judicial. La llevaba en el avión.  
-¿Y la llevabas en la mano? ….Hay que joderse.- Miles se había acercado hasta ellos otra vez.  
-La facturé, la tenía en una maleta, la encontré en el agua ayer y la guardé, pensé que podría sernos útil.  
-Deberías habérmelo consultado, Ana. Podías haber herido a alguien¡.  
-¿Has escuchado lo que he dicho, Jack?¡ Soy agente judicial, se manejarla. Además, yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago.  
-Cuando llegues al campamento la guardarás.  
-Yo creo que deberías guardarla tu Jack.- Era el Señor Eko- Y deberíamos refugiarnos.  
-¿Qué?¡- Casi no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando se puso a llover con bastante fuerza.  
-Vamos¡

Se refugiaron entre un grupo de árboles frondosos, sin dejar de mirar al hombre de color. ¿Cómo sabía que iba a llover? No le había prestado mucha atención desde el accidente. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca manchada de sangre, era bastante corpulento, y no parecía inmutarse con nada, ni siquiera el disparo le había puesto nervioso. ¿Quién era?

Apenas habían andado media hora cuando lo vieron, era un pequeño arroyo, la tensión de antes se desvaneció un poco. Pero nadie del grupo hablaba, llenaron las botellas que habían traído. Con la lluvia que había caído, y si los del campamento habían hecho las cubetas, tendrían agua por un tiempo.

Decidieron acampar. Estaba empezando a oscurecer, en poco tiempo se haría de noche. Hicieron una hoguera y repartieron las provisiones.

-¿Así que fotógrafo?- Ana se sentó a su lado- Te imaginaba mas como médico.

Jack se giró y la miró, no le apetecía sonreír a sus comentarios después de lo que había pasado. 

-En realidad…. lo soy. Mi padre era médico. –Jack decía esto mientras la miraba a lo lejos- Siempre quiso que yo lo fuera… Así que empecé a estudiar Medicina…pero lo abandoné a los dos años. Mi padre dejo de hablarme, me marche de casa y seguí estudiando sin que él lo supiera. Nunca he ejercido.  
-¿Cuál es tu especialidad, Jack?  
-Mi especialidad….Ana Lucía… es la fotografía…- La miro y sonrió- .Cirugía de columna.  
-Siento mucho lo de antes… Yo también creo que deberías tenerla tú. –Le mostró el arma para que la tomara. Jack la cogió. Ana se levanto.  
-Por ahí una pelirroja que me saca de mis casillas…. y no sé de lo que sería capaz- Ana Lucia sonrió y a Jack parecía no hacerle demasiada gracia la broma- Estoy de coña¡…..Buenas noches, Jack.  
-Buenas noches.

Todos se fueron a dormir. Pero Jack no tenía demasiado sueño. Había sido un día raro. Nunca había tenido un arma en las manos y no le gustaba lo que sentía al tocarla. Sabía que aquello traería problemas. Las armas siempre traían problemas. 


	47. Chapter 47

CAPITULO 47 **(Saruto)**

¿Entramos?- dijo Boone. Parecía tener ganas de terminar con todo aquello.  
Cuanto antes mejor- contestó James  
La cabina estaba fuertemente inclinada hacia arriba, sujeta en la copa de un árbol. De modo que no fue fácil llegar a donde se suponía que estaba el transceptor.  
Había tres filas de asientos en los cuales todavía permanecían sus ocupantes. Fallecidos con la angustia y el horror en sus ojos.  
Kate se obligó a no mirarlos. Estaba acostumbrada A ver cadáveres, pero esa expresión de pánico en sus rostros era aterradora. Nadie merecía una muerte así.  
Boone llegó el primero a la cabina y empezó a probar suerte con la radio. Se oían un montón de interferencias pero nada al otro lado.  
Hay alguien ahí?- decía  
Somos supervivientes del vuelo 815 de Oceánic. Alguien puede oírme?- seguía insistiendo  
Será mejor que cojamos el transceptor y nos larguemos de aquí- dijo Kate que tenía una extraña inquietud en el cuerpo  
Oye, y el piloto?- dijo James  
Ciertamente el asiento estaba vacío. En el lugar del copiloto sí que había un hombre muerto, también.  
Quizás haya salido despedido- dijo Kate confundida  
Imposible. Los cristales no están rotos- dijo James- y mira, hay restos de sangre hacia abajo. Ese tipo está vivo y ha salido por donde hemos entrado.  
Qué eras en tu otra vida, detective?- dijo ella fastidiada  
A lo mejor es que simplemente soy un chico listo- dijo él sonriendo con ironía  
Muy bien, chico listo. Vámonos de todos modos- dijo Boone cogiendo el transceptor  
Deberíamos buscar al piloto- dijo Kate mientras intentaba salir de allí  
Lo que deberíamos hacer es registrar a estos A ver si llevan algo útil- dijo James abriendo los compartimentos para sacar los bolsos de mano  
Vaya, Malboro- dijo sonriendo al encontrar un paquete de tabaco  
Tu primer recuerdo. Eres un maldito fumador- dijo Kate sin poder evitar sonreírle  
Bueno, vamos avanzando- dijo él guiñándole el ojo  
James se agachó para coger el bolso de un tipo que había pegado a la ventanilla. No podía alcanzarlo, así que se tumbó sobre él sin reparos. De pronto se echó hacia atrás sobresaltado. El hombre le cogía fuertemente del brazo.  
Está vivo!- gritó Boone  
Oiga, oiga!- dijo Kate acercándose a él  
Qué ha pasado?- decía el hombre conmocionado  
Está usted bien?- preguntó Kate  
Creo que si- dijo el hombre más calmado  
James todavía tenía el horror en su gesto. Se había dado un susto monumental al sentir la mano de aquel tipo que lo agarraba.  
Me llamo Kate. Viajábamos en el mismo avión y hemos tenido un accidente- dijo ella- Cree que puede levantarse?  
Ayúdeme- dijo el hombre quitándose el cinturón  
El tipo parecía que no estaba herido de gravedad. Apenas unos rasguños en la pierna y en la cara. Salió al pasillo con dificultad y se detuvo a tomar aire.  
Me llamo Ethan- dijo con una media sonrisa- y no saben lo que me alegro de verles.  
Boone- dijo él tendiéndole la mano  
James, creo- dijo relajando el gesto  
Bien, vámonos de aquí. Debemos volver a la playa- dijo Kate nerviosa  
No sabía bien qué era pero algo la inquietaba más de lo normal. De modo que echó a andar con rapidez. Sawyer la seguía de cerca, mientras Boone conversaba con Ethan.  
No crees que es raro que no haya despertado hasta hoy?- le preguntó James  
James, deja de preguntarme lo que es o no raro. Todo es raro aquí- dijo ella nerviosa  
y lo del piloto? Eso tampoco es extraño?- insistió él  
Cállate!- dijo ella deteniéndose de pronto  
Todos se pararon y ella hizo un gesto para que escuchasen. Al principio fue un pequeño murmullo, pero pronto reconocieron el ruido atronador de aquella bestia o lo que fuera que oyeron durante la noche anterior  
Corred!- gritó desesperada  
Salieron despavoridos como si el mismísimo demonio los persiguiera. Al fin y al cabo aquello era si cabe aún más aterrador.  
Kate se giró, y vio como Boone cayó al suelo enredándosele el pie en unas lianas.  
Boone!- gritó  
Ethan corría más que ninguno y pronto desapareció de sus vistas.  
Kate se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaba Boone para intentar liberarlo. Aquello se acercaba cada vez más. Podía ver cómo caían copas de árboles y como se levantaba el polvo del suelo como si una excavadora estuviera quitando tierra.  
Vamos, vamos, vamos!- gritaba intentando sacar el pie de allí  
De pronto vio a James que había vuelto hacia atrás también. Cogió a Boone de debajo de los brazos y dio un tirón con todas sus fuerzas que lo liberó dejando la bota entre aquellas ramas.  
Corred!- gritó agarrando a Kate del brazo  
No podían detenerse, no querían mirar atrás. Sólo corrían aterrorizados hacia delante. Sin rumbo.  
Vieron a Boone que se escondía entre unos juncos. Pero era demasiado tarde como para retroceder y resguardarse con él. De modo que siguieron corriendo de un modo infernal.  
De pronto Kate se giró y vio aquello. Era como una masa densa de humo oscuro. Algo imposible de definir. Se quedó paralizada y casi no sintió como James tiraba de ella y se resguardaban entre unos árboles.  
La obligó a dejar de mirar aquella cosa tapándole la boca con su mano y apretándola contra su cuerpo.  
El monstruo rodeaba los juncos haciendo un sonido extraño. Ahora sonaba como el gruñido de un animal, pero no tan fuerte como antes. Pasaba una y otra vez alrededor de ellos, como si los estuviera observando.  
Permanecieron así durante unos minutos que parecían eternos. Aquella cosa no se largaba, pero Kate sintió cómo sus pulsaciones disminuían de ritmo haciéndose más tranquilas. Era la peor situación que había vivido. Nada comparado a cuando la policía la perseguía. No sabían a qué demonios se estaban enfrentando, pero a pesar de todo sentía una extraña sensación de seguridad en sus brazos. Como si nada pudiera pasarle. Como si cualquier horror se diluyera al mirarlo a los ojos. Sintió lo mismo que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron mientras el avión caía. Una conexión especial que los aislaba de lo que pasaba alrededor.  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya no escuchaba a aquella bestia. y los sonidos normales de la selva se abrieron paso tras el silencio aterrador.  
James aflojó la presión de su mano y la retiró de su boca. Seguía mirándola del mismo modo, y ella era incapaz de retirar sus ojos.  
Él acercó su rostro al suyo, cogiéndola del cuello. Sus labios estaban tan solo a milímetros de distancia. Podía respirar su olor, notar su aliento. Era tan fácil dejarse llevar. Tan fuerte el deseo de besarlo…  
Pero interpuso su mano entre sus labios y dijo:  
- No lo hagas. Ni yo te convengo ni tu a mí tampoco  
y salió de allí corriendo y llamando a gritos a Boone.  
Esa mirada, esa frase. Tenía que recordar. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo pero tenía que recordar, pensaba James desconcertado.  
Kate, me has salvado la vida. Eso que has hecho…- dijo Boone con el gesto descompuesto  
Eso ha sido una gilipollez- dijo James enfadado y sin siquiera mirarla  
La misma que has hecho tú volviendo a ayudarnos- dijo ella con seriedad  
No se volverá a repetir- dijo con el ceño fruncido - esto es sálvese quien pueda, Freckles.  
Qué cojones era eso?- dijo Ethan apareciendo entre los matorrales  
Ni puta idea, pero parece que es el dueño de todo esto y no le gustan las visitas- dijo James que visiblemente molesto empezó a caminar con rapidez  
Vámonos- dijo Kate siguiendole  
Continuaron andando durante horas. Sin cruzar palabra. Llovía intensamente y Kate sentía escalofríos y no precisamente por la temperatura.  
Cuando llegaron a la playa ya había caído la noche. La gente estaba junto a las hogueras. Y lejos de sentirse a salvo, con los que ahora eran los suyos, sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas al cruzarse con la mirada acusadora de Juliet.  
La ignoró completamente pasando de largo. Al fin y al cabo no era su problema sino el de él. Ella tenía el suyo propio. Y la esperaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola con furia.  
Sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo. A él y a todos, que los miraban con curiosidad. Todos excepto uno. John Locke le sonreía ampliamente.


	48. Chapter 48

CAPITULO 48 (Mira)

Cuando se despertó Shannon, vio que Boone no estaba allí, un indefinido malestar la sacudió, aunque en la vida se lo diría, se sentía mucho más segura sabiendo que él estaba cerca. Echó un vistazo a Charlie, que aún estaba dormido, como tuviese que depender de Charlie…

Shannon intentó animarse, no necesitaba a nadie, ni a Boone ni a Charlie, era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola. Esto pronto acabaría, después los periodistas harían cola para hablar con ella. Una superviviente de un accidente aéreo en una isla desierta, además podría airear los trapos sucios de Charlie…, al menos el futuro pintaba bien, sólo ese ruido… Apartó la idea de su cabeza lo importante era largarse de allí. Ahora que era de día no podían tardar en encontrarlos. Decidió levantarse a ver si había algo de comer. Desde el mediodía anterior no había probado bocado, anoche había rechazado la comida que ese chico, Hurley, había ofrecido, más que nada para mortificar a Boone, pero ahora tenía hambre de verdad.

Se acercó hasta un grupo de gente dónde evidentemente algo se discutía.

- ¡Tranquilos, hay para todos! – dijo Hurley.  
- ¡No podemos repartirlo todo! No sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí!

El que había hablado era un hombre de color que estaba con su hijo. Shannon decidió intervenir.

- ¿Y quién va a ser el encargado de repartirlo? ¿Tú?  
- Alguien tiene que encargarse. Hay que racionarlo. Tenemos que saber cuántos somos y organizarnos, ¿quién se encarga de contar a la gente?

Nadie parecía decidido a levantar la mano, había una inquietud y una desconfianza general en el ambiente. Ella no pensaba ir contando a nadie, que contase él si quería. Claire que había llegado antes que ella levantó la mano.

- Yo puedo contar.  
- Estupendo, ¿quién quiere ir dividiendo las raciones?

Para eso levantó la mano mucha gente. Shannon se dio la vuelta y regresó junto a Charlie. El desayuno se iba a retrasar. Él ya estaba despierto.

- ¿Todavía no ha aparecido nadie?  
- Creo que si hubieran aparecido hasta tú te habrías enterado.

Charlie la miró un poco dolido.

- No estás de muy buen humor para haber sobrevivido a un accidente aéreo.  
- Perdona si no doy saltos de alegría, ni siquiera tenemos nada para desayunar, un idiota está racionando la leche.  
- ¿Pero por qué? Seguro que estarán al llegar.  
- Pregúntaselo a él.  
- No te preocupes, piensa en todo lo que haremos cuando estemos de vuelta. Espero que Liam no haya empezado a gastarse todo el dinero. Vamos a destrozar las listas, además ya tengo otra canción en mente, la llamaré Saved, mira empieza así "I´m Lost and you…"  
- Ahora no tengo ganas de música, Charlie.

Charlie calló, se fijo en el gesto irritado de Shannon, ella no le miraba, tenía la vista perdida en la espesura de la selva que se encontraba frente a ellos. Entonces se dio cuenta.

- ¿Dónde está Boone?

Shannon hizo una mueca.

- Se habrá marchado a hacerse el héroe, por lo visto unos cuantos se han ido a buscar la radio del avión.  
- No me hubiese importado acompañarle si me hubiese avisado.  
- ¿Tú también quieres jugar en la primera liga? Olvídalo, Charlie, eso no es para ti. Sigue con tu canción.

Charlie empezaba a sentirse un poco harto, se había levantado bastante animado pero ella estaba consiguiendo amargarle el día.

- Mira, no necesito que me digas lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer. Avísame cuando estés de mejor humor.

Se levantó y se fue hacia la playa, quizá fuese el primero en ver llegar los helicópteros.


	49. Chapter 49

CAPITULO 49 (Maya)

Apenas puedo dormir en toda la noche. No dejaba de pensar en cómo habían cambiado las cosas en cuestión de horas. Se levantó, por supuesto, él ya no estaba. Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que le había dicho Boone "veras como no tenemos que retrasar la boda". Pobre ingenuo. No sabía que el también formaba parte del engaño. Después vio a Kate, estaba hablando con un hombre que parecía iraquí, iraní o algo así. Recordaba que llevaba esposas cuando se choco con James, seguramente era una criminal que se hacía pasar por médico y que pretendía engañarlos a todos con sus maneras. El mundo estaba lleno de mentirosos y parece que la mitad de ellos estaban en esta isla.

Se dirigió hacía la espesura de la selva, quería estar sola. Tocó su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, ahí estaba. Durante todo el día de ayer no había tenido tiempo de preocuparse de si seguía ahí o no. Miró a los lados. No había nadie. Lo sacó. Era un mapa de La Isla y una pequeña brújula. En el mapa estaban señalados diversos puntos, pero por ahora sólo tenía que centrar su atención en uno. Era un viejo árbol con un símbolo. Era allí donde tendría que dirigirse muy pronto para hablar con Richard. De repente escuchó un ruido. Eran hojas secas, alguien se acercaba. Guardo de nuevo el mapa. Y miró con temor.

-Doctora Burke¡- Juliet miró. -Hola soy Charlie. Ya sé que no nos conocemos, es que la chica embarazada, Claire, no se encuentra bien. Si pudiera echarle un vistazo.  
-Claro, Charlie, pero puedes llamarme Juliet.  
-Genial, Juliet.

**FLASHBACK**

_Abrió la puerta de su apartamento en Miami. Había estado todo el día de abogados y firmando papeles, además de soportar a su ex marido y su supuesta secretaria. Cuando entró Rachel estaba en el sofá leyendo una revista. Sonrió al verla. No tenía buen aspecto. Un pañuelo cubría su cabeza, y su rostro reflejaba el cansancio que llevaba acumulado. Grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos, la piel muy pálida, y cada vez estaba más delgada, apenas tenía vello por el cuerpo, había perdido las pestañas. El cáncer estaba siendo más agresivo esta vez. Juliet sabía de los riesgos que su hermana corría y que si no encontraban algo pronto su vida podía extinguirse. Pero sin embargo, hoy sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Se levantó y abrazó a Juliet.__-¿Qué pasa Rachel? ¿Te encuentras mal?- La miró con preocupación.__  
__-En realidad no hermanita, soy muy feliz y todo es gracias a ti.- Tenía los ojos humedecidos. Había estado llorando.__  
__-No entiendo nada, me estas asustando.__  
__-Estoy embarazada Juliet¡- No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se quedo sin habla.__  
__-Oh Dios mío¡…. Lo hemos conseguido.__  
__-No, tú lo has conseguido.__  
__-Ahora tendrás que cuidarte mucho Rachel, ya lo sabes. Y tienes que tener en cuenta que…__  
__-No lo digas, ni siquiera lo pienses. Lo único que me importa es mi bebe y haré lo que sea necesario para verlo nacer. Y después podré morirme tranquila.__  
__-Vamos Rachel no digas eso. No permitiré que te pase nada. Hare cuanto esté en mi mano para lograr que veas nacer a tu bebe. Te lo prometo.__  
__Ambas se secaron las lágrimas y volvieron a abrazarse.__  
__-¿No tenías una entrevista de trabajo?__  
__-Es cierto, tengo dos horas para arreglarme. El tipo que me llamo parecía realmente interesado en mi trabajo y eso no pasa todos los días.__  
__-Estaría loco si no te contratará.__  
__-Nos vemos más tarde, hermanita.__Llegó al restaurante donde le habían citado, nunca había estado en este sitio. Era bastante lujoso y fino. Miro sus ropas y comprobó que no estaba precisamente a la altura de aquel lugar. Llevaba una falda gris, y una camisa color crema, se había maquillado, pero no mucho y llevaba el pelo liso atado en una cola de caballo. Respiró hondo y entró. El camarero le indicó la mesa en la que dos hombres estaban sentados. Uno de ellos era de piel morena y cuando se acercó comprobó que parecía llevar la raya de los ojos pintada, el otro tenía una sonrisa algo falsa.__-Doctora Burke. Es un placer conocerla.__  
__-Gracias señor Alpert.__  
__-Este Ethan, es otro de los gerentes de la compañía.__  
__-Mucho gusto Doctora Burke.__  
__-Pueden llamarme Juliet.__  
__-De acuerdo, Juliet.__Mientras pedían algo de beber Juliet notó que no se sentía muy cómoda bajo la presencia de ambos hombres. Era como si la conocieran.__-Sabemos de su labor en el laboratorio en el que ha estado haciendo sus investigaciones, consideramos que su trabajo podría adaptarse perfectamente a lo que nosotros necesitamos.__  
__-Bueno, muchas gracias, pero en realidad, sólo he hecho lo que debía hacer.__  
__-Veras nuestro tiempo, al igual que el suyo, es escaso. Vamos a ir directos al grano. Queremos que trabaje para nosotros Juliet.__  
__-¿En qué consiste el trabajo?__  
__-Veras Juliet, sabemos de los logros que usted ha conseguido con su hermana. Conseguir que una enferma de cáncer de útero se quede embarazada es un hito para la ciencia.__  
__-¿Que tiene que ver mi hermana en todo esto?- El tono de voz de Juliet ya no era tan dulce y relajado y su expresión se había transformado.__  
__-El lugar en el que nosotros llevamos a cabo nuestro trabajo necesita de alguien como usted, que sea capaz de hacer eso mismo, pero en otro espacio y que nos ayude a averiguar, porque ocurren determinadas cosas y otras ni siquiera se suceden.__  
__-¿Trabajaría aquí en Miami?__  
__-En principio sí. Pero es posible que tuviera que trasladarse, viajar…__  
__-Quizás no soy la persona que buscan, no soy nada especial, quizás…-Juliet se levantó bruscamente, aquella conversación no le gustaba nada.__  
__-Sabemos que su hermana está muy enferma Juliet, usted también lo sabe, es probable que no llegué al segundo trimestre de gestación. Si usted trabaja para nosotros, nos encargaremos personalmente de proporcionar todos los cuidados y cubrir todas las necesidades que tanto su hermana como su bebe requieran. Eso incluye la curación de su enfermedad.__  
__-No pueden hacer eso, ni siquiera la medicina más avanzada está funcionando.__  
__-Confíe en nosotros, si que podemos. Mire, tómeselo como un trueque, nosotros le ayudamos y usted también nos ayuda. ¿Qué dice? ¿Va a desperdiciar la única oportunidad que tiene de salvar la vida de aquellos a los que quiere?_

Juliet salió de la selva siguiendo a Charlie. Miró alrededor y no le vio. Tenía que dejarle espacio y eso es lo que iba hacer a partir de ahora. Cada uno tendría su espacio. Anoche bajo la guardia y eso era algo que no iba a volver a permitirse.  
Dejo su mente en blanco. Tenía que concentrarse en la joven embarazada. Estaba siendo tranquilizada por ese muchacho de antes, si Charlie.

-A ver Claire. Debes tranquilizarte, es normal que después de un impacto tan fuerte, el bebe no se mueva, sería bueno que no hicieras esfuerzos y que bebieras agua, de acuerdo. Déjame.-Empezó a palparle el vientre- Si estuviéramos en un hospital te haría una ecografía.  
-No puedo sentirlo desde ayer¡. ¿Y si le pasa algo?¡  
-Claire, veras como no es nada. ¿Verdad Juliet? Quizás si le canto algo, se despierte….soy bajista en un grupo de rock…..-Charlie comenzó a cantar sin prestar atención a las miradas de ambas mujeres- You all everybody, You all everybody¡…..  
-Charlie, por favor.  
De repente Claire se levanto y se toco se abultado vientre.  
-Ohhhhhhh. Se mueve, se mueve, puedo sentirlo otra vez¡.- Se abalanzó hacía Juliet y la abrazó- Gracias Juliet¡  
-Ehhhh. A lo mejor ha sido mi canción¡  
-Descansa Claire, cualquier cosa solo tienes que buscarme.  
-Gracias Juliet.

Pasó todo el día pensando donde se habría metido, que estaría haciendo, como estaría después de lo de anoche. De lo que estaba segura es que estaba con Kate, porque tampoco se la veía por ninguna parte. Pasó el día ayudando en el campamento, retirando restos del avión, y haciendo alguno de los refugios, había gente realmente rara por allí, pero al menos su mente estaba despejada. Al caer la tarde se alejó. Realmente estaba preocupada. Ni siquiera se había despedido. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar sola. Volvió a adentrarse en la selva. Escuchó otra vez las hojas secas. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Es que no se podía tener un poco de privacidad en este maldito sitio? Pensó para sí misma.

-Doctora Burke.

Juliet se giró, la persona que vio frente a ella, le congeló la sangre. Había estado esperando su llegada, pero no pensó que aparecería tan pronto. El plan estaba en marcha.

-Ethan¡ ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?  
-Al igual que tu, soy un pasajero del avión. –Rió con sorna- Acabo de encontrarme con Ford y una chica pecosa, creo que es Austen, el otro chico no lo recuerdo.  
-¿Has visto a James?¡ ¿Está bien?  
-Tranquila Juliet¡ Acabamos de llegar de una excursión. …..Por cierto esa chica y tu "novio", parecen muy cercanos.

El rostro de Juliet cambió, ya sabía que entre ambos había algo extraño, no pensaba que el resto podría notarlo.

-James tiene amnesia, no recuerda nada, ni siquiera sabe quién soy.  
-Bueno, tendrás que hacerle recordar.  
-¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?  
-Seguro que se te ocurre algo, pena que no tengas uno de esos vestidos que tanto le gustaban….-Juliet levantó la mano para darle una bofetada. Ethan le agarró fuerte por la muñeca.  
-Serénate, Juliet, o pensaré que te has encariñado con él.  
Ethan se dio la vuelta para volver a la playa- Nos veremos por aquí.

Regresó al campamento y ahí estaba, tenía una expresión de rabia que se hacía patente incluso en sus movimientos. Juliet se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, ni siquiera presto atención a la rubia.

-James¡


	50. Chapter 50

CAPITULO 50 (Maya)

Sawyer siguió caminando sin hacer caso de sus llamadas. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran sus reproches. Quería estar sólo, que nadie le molestara. Bastante había tenido que aguantar durante todo el día. Le dolían los pies, estaba sucio. Pero lo peor era la frustración que llenaba su ser por lo que esa doctora pecosa le hacía sentir cuando la tenía cerca, y hoy habían estado demasiado cerca. Tanto que podía olerla, ambos respiraban el mismo aire. Si no hubiera hablado la habría besado, porque eso era lo único que deseaba. Besarla. Le importaba una mierda esa cosa negra, ese humo, el accidente, Juliet o el calvo que daba órdenes. Lo único que necesitaba era tocar sus labios. ¿Cómo sería besar a esa mujer? ¿Quizás se lo hiciera dejaría de pensar día y noche en ella? Pero ¿porque sentía esa atracción tan fuerte por una mujer a la que conocía hacía solo 24 horas?...

De repente Juliet se puso delante y le bloqueo el camino. Se dio cuenta de que su cara reflejaba el cansancio de todo el día y una rabia y una frustración que no llegaba a identificar. Quizás fuera por la amnesia, pero seguro que era algo más. No parecía interesado en ella, si es que en algún momento desde el accidente lo había estado.

-Aparta de mi camino, Juliet. 

-¿Dónde has estado? Ni siquiera te despediste, cuando me desperté no estabas… no te he visto en todo el día, estaba asustada…-No pudo terminar de hablar. James la agarró del brazo. 

-Basta¡ ¿Realmente eras mi novia? Porque creo que actúas más bien como mi madre. 

-Todavía lo soy James- Le soltó el brazo.-…..y aunque no lo recuerdes me preocupo por ti….solo quiero… 

-Cállate¡Deja de decir que te preocupas por mi…..no te he pedido que me cuides, no soy ningún bebe. Y desde luego si necesito a alguien que me cuide no serás tú. Porque no sé quien coño eres¡ 

-James¡Si me dejaras, podría decirte quien eres… 

-¿Que parte de déjame en paz no entiendes?¡

Juliet cambió su dulzura por un tremendo odio que era visible hasta para Sawyer. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer dulce que le había pedido dormir con él? Se estaba dando cuenta de que esta Juliet tenía muchas caras.

-Ya lo entiendo…..es esa doctora, Kate. Has estado con ella, ¿verdad?  
-Que tiene que ver eso con nada…  
-Pues para que lo recuerdes, iba esposada y escoltada por un Marshall en el avión. Ese hombre que está con ella, ahora, la custodia, porque es una delincuente, seguro que ni siquiera es doctora…..  
-¿Crees que contándome esto voy a recordar lo buena que eres tú y lo mucho que te quería?….Te lo advierto Juliet…..déjame tranquilo¡  
-Cuando recuerdes vendrás a pedirme perdón.

Se acercó a ella y le dijo al odio, casi en un susurro.

-Algo que si recuerdo es que el perdón no va conmigo.

Juliet no mostró el mayor signo de temor. Al contrario, su cara reflejaba seguridad y una frialdad que hacía tiempo no mostraba.

-Quizás algún día ambos nos tengamos que pedir perdón.

James la miró sin llegar a comprender porque decía aquello. Pero esas palabras tenían algún significado para ella. Por último saco algo de su bolsillo, ni siquiera se acordaban que las tenía ahí.

-Por cierto toma tus fotos….no me han servido para nada…..- Se las entregó y le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos y con la mayor dureza de que era capaz-….y dime una cosa ….Si tan felices éramos y tanto te quería, ¿por qué no puedo recordar nada? Piénsalo blondie, quizás no era precisamente amor lo que teníamos tu y yo….

Juliet le dio una bofetada y lo miró por última vez, mientras se alejaba. Ya no tenía lágrimas, pero si un mapa. Kate Austen y James Ford algún día se acordarían de quien era Juliet Burke.


	51. Chapter 51

CAPÍTULO 51 (Saruto)

-¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?- dijo Robert enfadado.  
-Robert, no tengo ganas de hablar- dijo mientras dejaba en el suelo la mochila.  
-¿Quién es ese tipo?- insistió él  
-Voy a lavarme un poco y a dormir. Estoy cansada. Mañana hablamos- dijo cortante.  
-De eso nada, vamos a hablar ahora!- gritó él sujetándola del brazo.  
-Suéltame me haces daño!- gritó Kate.  
-Dónde has ido? ¿y por qué no me has dicho nada?- dijo furioso.  
-A buscar la cabina para coger el transceptor!- dijo con rabia.  
-¿Con esos tíos? ¿y dónde está mi arma? Qué demonios has hecho con ella?- gritó.  
-Tu arma la tiene James, y suéltala ahora mismo- dijo Boone desafiante 

Robert lo miró extrañado. Pensó que era con el otro tipo con el que tenía algo, no con éste. 

-La soltaré cuando me dé la gana. No tienes derecho a inmiscuirte- dijo enfadado.  
-Mira, tío. A lo que no tienes derecho es a tratarla así. De modo que suéltala inmediatamente- dijo con firmeza. 

Robert la soltó. No valía la pena enzarzarse en una pelea con aquel chico. Lo único que conseguiría es alertar a todo el campamento.  
-Vaya, vaya. Veo que estás haciendo muchos amigos aquí- dijo a Kate con ironía- Primero el amnésico, ahora éste, ¿quién será el próximo?  
-Cualquiera menos tú- dijo ella marchándose de allí. 

Fue hacia la orilla. Estaba muy oscuro pero no tenía miedo en absoluto. Se humedeció las manos y se refrescó el rostro y el cuello.  
Se sentía sucia y cansada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo después del día caminando. Y sentía una opresión en la garganta que no podía controlar. Tenía ganas de llorar. De llorar en silencio y sola. Estaba atrapada en aquel lugar repleto de desconocidos que no le inspiraban ninguna confianza, y no había posibilidad alguna de escapar. 

Se sentó en la orilla, se agarró las rodillas y vio a lo lejos a James con Juliet. Discutían fuertemente, al igual que ella acababa de hacer con Robert. Aquello no estaba bien. Tenía demasiados frentes abiertos y no estaba acostumbrada a tener gente alrededor. Normalmente actuaba sola. Ahora debería enfrentarse a Robert, a Juliet, e incluso a James. Ese hombre que la atraía irremediablemente pero que sabía con toda certeza que le traería muchos problemas. 

Pensó en cómo había cambiado su vida desde que hacía la residencia en el Seattle Grace y añoró aquellos años en los que era una chica normal, llena de ilusiones y proyectos.  
Y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar. No estaba preparada para aquello. Esas personas se acercaban a ella constantemente para preguntar qué hacer, cómo actuar, pero ella no era ningún líder. No sabía cuidar de sí misma, ¿cómo iba a cuidar de aquella gente?  
Y para colmo aquella cosa negra acechando en la selva. 

Lloró amargamente dejando libres sus sentimientos, hasta que sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro. Se volvió y vio aquella sonrisa que la inquietaba. Era John Locke, solo que esta vez se sintió aliviada de verlo en lugar de sentir temor.  
¿Un mal día, doctora?- dijo sonriendo.  
-Una mala vida, diría yo- contestó ella con sinceridad.  
-Todo eso puede cambiar, Kate- dijo John- Este lugar es diferente, especial. Una oportunidad para todos.  
-Una oportunidad de morir de la peor forma posible- dijo ella- Hemos visto esa cosa, John.  
-Pero seguís con vida- dijo él.  
-Por poco, John. Faltó poco- dijo ella suspirando.  
-¿Habéis encontrado el transceptor?- preguntó.  
-Lo tiene Boone. Probamos la radio pero no se oía nada. Sólo interferencias- dijo Kate.  
-Mañana se lo daremos a Sayid, a ver qué puede hacer- dijo John.  
-Ojala funcione. Estoy deseando salir de aquí- dijo Kate con tristeza.  
-Siempre he creído que las cosas suceden por una razón, Kate. Así que deberíamos pensar que si estamos aquí es por algo- dijo John con serenidad.  
-Porque nos hemos estrellado, John. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tú pareces ser el único que está feliz con todo esto. No has dejado de sonreír- dijo Kate con franqueza.  
-Mi vida fuera de aquí no era mucho mejor que esto- dijo sonriendo- esto al menos es excitante.  
-La mía tampoco era precisamente feliz, pero al menos era mía. Yo decidía qué hacer con ella- dijo Kate.  
-¿Estás segura de eso? 

Los ojos de John se clavaron en ella de un modo inquietante que la obligó a cuestionarse sus propias palabras. Desde que nació estuvo en manos de otros, y sus decisiones siempre fueron respuestas a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Quizás aquel hombre llevase razón. Quizás no era tan dueña de su vida como pensaba. 

-Piensa en ello. Y piensa en lo que puedes encontrar aquí. Quizás tengas una oportunidad que no deberías desperdiciar- dijo John mientras se alejaba. 

Eso era lo único que no quería. No quería pensar en absoluto. Sólo quería dormir y dejar de pensar, porque si lo hacía iba a volverse loca.


	52. Chapter 52

Muchas gracias Gabi y Zarland por leer y por comentar, no os preocupéis que no lo vamos a dejar :) y sobre la coherencia intentamos mantenerla pero es un poco difícil porque de por sí nos cuesta ser coherentes en solitario… en conjunto ya XD así que si alguna cosa no os cuadra mucho, ya sabéis…

CAPITULO 52 (Maya)

Se recostó junto a un tronco. El sueño todavía no había hecho acto de presencia. El señor Eko se aproximó.

-Jack. Mañana voy a seguir inspeccionando la zona, vosotros podéis volver a la playa.  
-No. Debemos permanecer todos juntos.  
-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Es sólo para que cuando mañana despiertes y no me veas sepas donde estoy y no me busquéis.  
-No deberías andar sólo por este sitio, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.  
-Descuida, no me pasará nada.

El señor Eko volvió a su sitio. Realmente este hombre le ponía los pelos de punta, no sólo por su tamaño, era esa forma que tenía de mirar. Esa seguridad, esa calma.

Charlotte se aproximó y se sentó a su lado. Se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Parece que nadie es capaz de dormir esta noche.- Era Jack quien hablaba.  
-Bueno ese Miles está roncando hace un rato, y la del arma está como un tronco….Oye Jack…Esa Ana Lucía... ¿la conoces?  
-Digamos que sí.  
-No me gusta Jack. Es demasiado agresiva, seguro que nos traerá problemas.  
-Charlotte, ni siquiera la conoces, además no sabemos el tiempo que vamos a estar por aquí. Tendremos que aprender a convivir. ….-La miró-Por cierto no te he preguntado que hacías en Sídney¡  
-Vacaciones. Mi jefe me las adelantó. Tenemos un par de bodas en diciembre que nos están volviendo locos…..Como puede la gente casarse en diciembre?  
-La gente que se casa está loca- Ambos sonrieron de nuevo.  
- Oye y ¿cómo está Lucy?  
-Hace un año que no la veo.  
-¿Cómo?¡Pensé que ibas a trasladarte a Nueva York, eso es lo que me dijiste la última vez que te vi¡  
-En realidad, hubo un cambio de planes. He estado un año trabajando en Sídney. No la veo desde entonces. Pero hablo con ella por teléfono…..bueno ahora no.  
-Y Sarah, ¿sigue pensando que estábamos liados?

**FLASHBACK**

_Hacía calor, más de lo normal para ser enero. ¿Quién demonios había inventado las corbatas? Miró su reloj, las once cuarenta y cinco….Mierda…. iba a llegar tarde. Cogió la chaqueta y su bolsa con la cámara. Si llegaba tarde su madre iba a matarle, y por supuesto Sarah tendría una buena excusa para discutir con él. __Llegó justo a tiempo para darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre._

_-Por los pelos, Jack. ¿Cómo llevas la corbata?¡_

_ Margot le colocó la corbata y le sonrió. __Entró en la Iglesia, los padres de Sarah lo miraron y saludaron sin mucha devoción, también estaban algunos amigos que habían dejado de serlo tras su divorcio. A veces la amistad podía ser muy efímera. Sarah se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa entrecortada._

_-Llegas tarde, Jack. __  
__-Lo siento, he tenido algunos problemas con mi corbata. _

_Sarah llevaba en brazos a Lucy, tenía sólo tres meses de vida. Al mirarla recordaba el día que había nacido. La emoción que sintió y como le temblaban los brazos cuando la cogió al nacer. El olor que desprendía, no podía identificarlo con alguno conocido. Y como lloraba. Durante esos primeros meses no dejó de ir a verla. Sarah se había mudado a un pequeño apartamento a media hora del suyo, así que la visitaba siempre que podía. La relación entre ambos era cordial, o al menos lo intentaban. La niña era la viva imagen de su madre, por suerte para ella. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo y Lucy empezó a llorar cuando el sacerdote vertió el agua en la cabeza. __Posteriormente se trasladaron a la casa de los padres de Sarah donde tendría lugar la celebración. Jack sostenía a su hija mientras conversaba con su madre. Sarah estaba ocupada charlando con un hombre al que no conocía y parecía bastante contenta. Sonreía y le miraba con mucho cariño. En ese momento vio aparecer a Charlotte. Su recuperación estaba siendo mucho más rápida de lo que los médicos habían previsto. Ya no necesitaba la silla, pero andaba con muletas. Llevaba un vestido verde que resaltaba sus ojos y el pelo suelto y rizado. Jack le dio la niña a su madre y se dirigió hacia ella._

_-Hey¡. Me alegro de que hayas venido.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla. __  
__-Hola. Mi madre me ha traído hasta aquí. Menuda casa. __  
__-Sí….- Jack sonrió, demasiado grande para su gusto- Hubiera ido a recogerte, pero….. __  
__-Parece que no has perdido el tiempo Jack. Hola soy Sarah, exmujer de Jack y madre de su hija. __  
__-Charlotte, una amiga de la familia. __La joven percibió la tensión y decidió saludar a Margot y ver a la pequeña. _

_-¿A qué viene esto, Sarah?_

_Jack estaba bastante molesto. _

_-¿Cómo te atreves a traer a tu amiguita a mi casa?¡ Delante de nuestros amigos y de mis padres. __  
__-Tus amigos… ninguno me habla. Y no es mi amiguita. Charlotte es la joven que tuvo el accidente con mi padre. __  
__-Oh ya veo, y te has sentido en la necesidad de cuidar de ella. Eres patético Jack. __  
__-Por lo que veo tú tampoco has perdido el tiempo.- Jack se refería al hombre con el que la había visto hablar y que ahora no dejaba de mirarlos. __  
__-Por supuesto que no. ¿Pensabas que iba a llorar tu ausencia? Eso se acabó Jack. Los primeros meses después de dejarte no fueron muy buenos. Pero he comprendido que no vales la pena. __  
__-Esto es genial Sarah…_

_Jack se tocaba la frente intentando controlarse. __Sarah le cogió del brazo. _

_-Será mejor que entremos hay algo que tengo que decirte. _

_Se dirigieron al interior de la casa. Llegaron a la sala principal. Estaba llena de fotografías de la familia, algunas de ellas la había hecho él. Había muchas de Lucy. Ninguno de los dos se sentó. _

_-Veras Jack…..Me han ofrecido un trabajo en un bufete como secretaria, es bastante bueno. __  
__-¿Y? __  
__-Es en Nueva York. Sé que quieres mucho a Lucy y realmente eso es lo único que debe importarnos…..pero necesito irme de aquí y ese trabajo es una gran oportunidad para mí. __  
__-No puedes alejarla de mí. Es mi hija. __  
__-Sí que puedo Jack. Por si no lo recuerdas tengo su custodia…..- Sarah se agarraba las manos con fuerza- Tengo que hacerlo. __  
__-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? Puedes encontrar trabajo aquí, hay un montón de bufetes… __  
__-Noooooooo. Si no me marcho no podré continuar con mi vida Jack, ¿lo entiendes? __  
__-Sarah…. __  
__-A pesar de todo…..sigo queriéndote Jack….. y la verdad es que no entiendo porque. Si sigues estando aquí, de la forma en la que estas ahora, viniendo a casa todas las tardes, acostando a Lucy…..no podré rehacer mi vida. Podrás venir a verla cuando quieras, incluso cuando crezca podrás traértela aquí.__- Sarah le miro directamente a los ojos ahora. - Nos iremos en un mes. Vete haciendo a la idea. _

_Salió de la sala sin ni siquiera dejar que pudiera responder. Jack se acercó a una de las ventanas que daban directamente al patio. __-Esto no puede estar pasando…-decía mientras veía a Lucy sonriendo junto a su madre._

-Charlotte será mejor que duermas un poco. Mañana va a ser un día duro.  
-De acuerdo Jack.- Charlotte se giró antes de marcharse- ¿Me dejas que te de un consejo antes?- Jack asintió.  
-Algunas veces las cosas no salen como nosotros pensamos o como se supone que deberían salir…pero, sabes, el sufrimiento, a veces, es crecimiento…Tienes que crecer Jack. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso…..Respira y observa lo que hay a tu alrededor…..esto no esta tan mal. y piensa una cosa…no eres el único que lo ha pasado mal, ya sé que no es un consuelo, pero todo el mundo sufre. Todo el mundo tiene problemas y los afronta. Es hora de que afrontes los tuyos.- Charlotte se alejó.

No podía dejar de mirarla y de pensar en todo lo que había dicho, nunca le había preguntado su edad, pero seguro que era mucho más joven que él, sin embargo, era bastante más madura de lo que él jamás sería. Finalmente el sueño le venció. Esperaba que cuando llegaran al campamento no se encontraran con ninguna sorpresa.


	53. Chapter 53

Como siempre gracias por comentar Zarland ;) Y tengo que decir que en la serie Charlotte me gustaba pero tal y como la ha escrito mi compi pues como que me gusta mas.

CAPÍTULO 53 (Gigi)

Estaba exhausto, agotado física y mentalmente, su cuerpo le pasaba factura por todas las horas de caminata y tensión vividas en la excursión. Quizás tenía fiebre, aunque seguía tomando los medicamentos, le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo y tenía una jaqueca terrible. La conversación con Juliet le había dejado mal sabor en la boca y estaba irritado. Pero nada de eso era lo que más le molestaba, lo que más le molestaba era la frustración por el rechazó de ella. La había tenido tan cerca, su rostro a milímetros del suyo, intoxicado por su esencia, ese olor indefinido, mezcla de fresas y frutillas silvestres, jungla y océano. Sus labios se estremecían de solo pensarlo, esa urgencia por besarla y sentirla cerca suyo, era lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo desde que había tenido el accidente y perdido la memoria . La busco con sus ojos casi con desesperación, la vio hablando con ese tipo, una sensación de cólera se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, tenía que controlarse, no podía perder el dominio de sus actos, se sentía muy débil y a punto de desfallecer.

Se acordó de la carta que había guardado en la billetera sin leer, cuando se escuchó ese ruido escalofriante la noche anterior, estaba muy cansado pero decidió leerla ahora, no sabía que decía pero intuía que era muy importante y especial para él. Se alejo de la multitud, quería leerla solo y tranquilo, no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar. Se dirigió a la orilla del mar y se sentó sobre una gran rama de árbol que no estaba muy seguro de cómo habría llegado hasta allí. Se acomodó apoyó su espalda en el tronco, y saco la carta. Sus manos le temblaban mientras la abría. La miró con cuidado, casi arrepintiéndose de haber tomado la decisión de leerla. Observó que estaba fechada en 1976, Tennessee. Comenzó a leerla:

"Querido señor Sawyer, usted no sabe quién soy pero yo sí sé quién es usted y sé lo que ha hecho…." Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrima, la cerró, internamente no quería saber lo que seguía, su cuerpo se estremeció. Tomó coraje y siguió leyendo:

"…Se acostó con mi madre y robó todo el dinero de mi padre. Así que él se enfadó y mató a mi madre y luego se suicidó. Lo único que sé es su nombre. Pero un día de estos voy a encontrarle y voy a entregarle esta carta para que recuerde lo que me hizo. Usted mató a mis padres, señor Sawyer."

Distintos flashes le golpearon el cerebro, se vio con su familia, su padre y su madre felices en Disneylandia, vio a su madre llevándolo a su primer día de clases, a su padre enseñándole a andar en bicicleta, y de repente sin previo aviso, se vio en la oscuridad de una pieza, su madre abrazándolo y diciéndole que se escondiera debajo de la cama, saliendo y hablando con su padre, un disparó, el temor de no saber que pasa, pasos que se acercan a la cama, reconoció las botas de su padre, la esperanza de no estar solo, de tener alguien que lo cuidara y el sonido de un último disparó que cambio su vida para siempre.

Ya ni intentaba dejar de llorar las lagrimas le cubrían todo el rostro, otros recuerdos acudieron en miles a su mente, era como si su memoria se hubiera activado y fuera imposible pararla. Recordó su primera estafa a una bonita mujer que había caído presa de su encanto, la muerte de un hombre inocente, el odio feroz y la afán de venganza hacia Sawyer, la persona responsable de la mayor tragedia de su vida. El dolor de cabeza cada vez se intensificaba más y ojos parecía salido de una película cutre de vampiros, de tan rojos e irritado que lo tenía. Ahora entendía porque se resistía a abrir esa carta, era una caja de pandora que le revelaba sus más siniestros y oscuros recuerdos.

Se acordó de Juliet y de la estafa preparada con Miles para sacarle 200 mil dólares, recordó los momentos que había vivido con ella, esa tranquila vida familiar que aunque ficticia, era lo más parecido a un momento de felicidad y quietud que había tenido por mucho tiempo, recordó la culpa por engañarla y por sobretodo su incapacidad de amarla como ella se merecía. Recordó a Cassidy y a Clementine y la culpa lo embargó nuevamente. y por fin la recordó a ella, en un bar mucho tiempo atrás con Boone, en el aeropuerto, esposada tal como le había dicho Juliet con ese imbécil de custodia, robándole su billetera, y en su auto también esposada escapando de la policía y él dejándola abandonada en la puerta de la comisaría. Por primera vez desde que leyó la carta sonrió, recordando esa extraña conexión y sus miradas compenetradas, sin perder contacto, durante todo el accidente antes de quedar inconsciente. ella tenía razón, ninguno de los dos se convenían mutuamente pensó con una sonrisa irónica.

Se paró y acercó al mar para lavar su cara con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, escuchó paso acercándose por detrás, no se dio vuelta sabía que era ella:

- James, dijo ella dulcemente, en tono bajo como avergonzada

- Mi nombre no es James, es Sawyer, dijo con la vos entrecortada todavía sin mirarla.

- Has recordado? era más una afirmación que una pregunta, lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a mirarla. Sus ojos se bañaron de lágrimas al ver la cara transfigurada de ese hombre extraño hasta hace un día y que tanto significaba para ella ahora.

- No necesito de tu compasión. Le dijo Sawyer apartándole la mano de su brazo. No soportaba que ella lo viera así, tan vulnerable y sin dominio de sus emociones. Se dio vuelta para alejarse y dejarla sola.

ella lo miró con tristeza. De repente alguien la agarró por detrás de manera posesiva. Sawyer vio al hijo del puta del Marshall sosteniéndola agresivamente y gritándole:

-Vas a estar con todos los tipos del campamento menos conmigo, maldita zorra! Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! Los celos lo cegaban y cada vez la apretaba con más fuerza, lastimando mucho su muñeca.

Sawyer al ver esto reaccionó, se dio vuelta y le pegó una piña tremenda en la cara a Robert, este enceguecido se le tiró encima y comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo feroz, los dos eran rápidos y buenos para el combate, la pelea era pareja y los dos intentaban desahogar las frustraciones y rencores que tenían en el otro. Sawyer en un momento dado, tomó ventajas y logro inmovilizar a Robert colocándose encima de él, comenzó a propiciarles miles del golpe que, sino hubiera sido por la intervención de Sayid, de seguro lo hubiera matado. De alguna manera se había juntado un grupo de gente observando la pelea y algunos de ellos lograron ayudar al iraquí a separarlos. Sawyer todo ensangrentado, tomó aire y se tranquilizó un poco, sentía su cuerpo desvanecerse, miró a su alrededor evitando las miradas de Kate y Juliet, no podía enfrentarlas, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, necesitaba estar solo, aclarar sus ideas y sobretodo asegurar su supervivencia, como él siempre decía " cada uno por su cuenta"


	54. Chapter 54

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios...Zarland si había algo con lo que Sawyer debía dejar su amnesia era con aquella carta mítica...nuestra escritora de Sawyer lo ha echo genial...vemos que nos sigues a diario...esperamos que te siga enganchando esta historia...Gracias.

CAPITULO 54 (Sambo)

Como dijo… en 10 minutos ya estaba listo. Nada más llegar Locke le pasó un par de cuchillos. Sayid los miraba atentamente mientras iba caminando por la selva.

-''Son cuchillos buenos. Este es un autentico USMC KA-BAR'' dijo Sayid fascinado. '' Deberías tener cuidado te lo podría robar algún coleccionista maniaco'' Dijo sonriendo.

John también sonreía sorprendido '' tienes razón, me costó trabajo encontrar esta pieza aunque también tengo el Hunter Large Game Hook de esta misma marca'' dijo John orgulloso '' Me sorprende que sepas tanto de este tema, ¿eres cazador?''.

-'' No, era militar. '' Lo dijo esperando la eterna pregunta

-'' ¿En serio? ¿En qué cuerpo?'' preguntó intrigado.

-'' En la Guardia Republicana'' sabía el efecto que producía siempre esta respuesta.

-''Ah…. entonces eres de Irak'' Sayid se sorprendió, esta sí que no solía ser la reacción ni la respuesta que siempre le daban. ''Cuando te vi en el avión me preguntaba de que país serías… no sabía si decir si eras de Irak o de Irán '' dijo sonriendo pero vio el gesto confuso de Sayid. '' ¿Y En que puesto estabas?''

A Sayid le costó responder porque sabía que un hombre como él entendería el nombre camuflado de su cargo ''Era el jefe de comunicaciones'' dijo finalmente mirando hacia el suelo.

-''Entiendo… supongo que la gente no suele reaccionar bien cuando les contestas a esta misma pregunta''

Ahora Sayid sonreía… '' Desde luego no se lo suelen tomar tan bien como tú y menos ahora '' Su gesto cambió al recordar cuál era su verdadero trabajo.

Locke se le quedó mirando… '' Sabes… creo que no deberías preocuparte por eso nunca más. Todos hemos hecho cosas en nuestra vida de las que no estamos orgullosos pero no debemos dejar que eso nos hunda debemos seguir hacia delante y tomarnos esto como una segunda oportunidad. Este es nuestro momento''

Sayid se había quedado sin palabras. Parecía mentira…acababa de conocer a este hombre y era como si se conociesen de siempre, le estaba hablando como si supiera realmente de lo que hablaba… de lo que había tenido que pasar en su país en aquel momento de su vida.

-''Puede que tengas razón pero no estoy tan seguro que merezca mucho la pena esta segunda oportunidad sin…'' dejó de hablar de inmediato.

De la nada apareció un jabalí enorme de entre los arbustos tirando a Sayid al suelo, John corrió cuanto pudo, no se le iba a escapar, miró hacia atrás para ver si Sayid se encontraba bien. Estaba tendido en el suelo, pero no era grave. Sayid, al verle mirándole, le dijo '' Corre, ve tras él o se escapará, yo estoy bien''

Locke no se lo pensó dos veces, aún oía al animal correr no le quedaba mucho para alcanzarle. Más adelante había un claro. John pensó que allí no se le podría escapar así aceleró la marcha y aun seguía escuchando al jabalí pero cuando llegó al claro, el jabalí había desaparecido como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-''Pero que…?'' Las huellas del animal seguían hacia otros arbustos así que, ya que el jabalí había desaparecido, decidió seguir sus huellas. Pasó a través de los arbustos y, de repente, una luz cegadora se presentó ante sus ojos, Locke no podía dejar de mirarla, la miraba totalmente hipnotizado, solo duró unos segundos pero fueron unos segundos eternos para Locke. Esa luz desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido y dejó totalmente confundido a Locke. En cuanto recobró el sentido… ahí estaba…el jabalí misterioso y estaba en lo que parecía una especia de cueva. No lo dudó y se abalanzó hacia el animal, le costó lo suyo pero consiguió que su USMC edición de coleccionista acabara con la vida de ese jabalí escurridizo.  
Después de dar muerte al animal estaba totalmente fatigado… no podía dar un paso y además estaba sediento y recordó que Sayid tenía el agua así que se dio unos minutos para descansar y a continuación se dirigió hacia la cueva… A ver que podría encontrar.

Sayid estaba sentado pero se levantó en cuanto oyó unos ruidos extraños…decidió ir en busca de Locke, le costaba andar pero era un dolor que podía soportar perfectamente, por cosas peores había pasado….Cuando pasó por unos árboles el ruido parecía mucho mas cercano así que cogió uno de los cuchillos dispuesto a acabar con cualquier cosa que apareciese por ahí. Estaba ensangrentado pero, como siempre, sonriente. Totalmente lleno de orgullo. Ahí estaba John arrastrando una buena pieza. Esta noche cenarían bien.

-''Maldita sea!... donde te habías metido pensé que te había pasado algo…escuché ruidos extraños…'' Locke le cortó

-''Aprecio tu preocupación, Sayid. Pero tengo grandes noticias.'

Sayid se relajó…. '' Sí, ya veo que traes compañía''

-''No solo eso… he encontrado agua'' dijo victorioso. Ya tenían dos problemas menos.

El viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo…siguieron la conversación de los cuchillos que dejaron a medias y también hubo momento de silencio donde ambos parecían sumidos en su propios pensamientos. Sayid parecía inmerso recordando las palabras de Locke Al llegar al campamento Sayid decidió limpiarse al herida antes de que se infectara y John se quedó algo mas rezagado para poder despiezar el jabalí. ''Cuando quieras repetimos la experiencia'' dijo Locke...Sayid le respondió con otra sonrisa'' sí, pero deberías haber metido un escudo antijabalíes en esa maleta tuya porque no me gusta nada hacer de cebo'' y con las misma se alejaron. Cuando Locke acabó su trabajo de carnicero decidió lavarse y cambiarse de ropa porque no quería que nadie se asustara viéndolo lleno de sangre. Cuando ya estaba listo vio a Kate sentada en la orilla de la playa no parecía estar pasando un buen momento, se acercó a ella para intentar consolarla… que viera un poco de luz en todo esto. Si él lo pudo ver… los demás también podrían y, si no era así, él les ayudaría sin dudarlo.


	55. Chapter 55

CAPITULO 55 (Mira)

Shannon no dejaba de mirar hacia la selva, el día había ido avanzando y no se había vuelto a saber nada de ellos, el nerviosismo se había ido adueñando de ella, el rescate no llegaba, ninguno de los que se habían internado en la selva había regresado… Estaba preocupada por Boone.

Charlie no se había vuelto a acercar a ella, le había visto con Claire pero ahora estaba con ese tal Hurley, se acercó hasta ellos.

- Tío, me encanta. No me lo puedo creer, tengo todos vuestros discos, tienes que dedicármelos.  
- Claro, cuando quieras.  
- Charlie, ¿podemos hablar?

Charlie se volvió hacia ella de mala gana.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?  
- No pasa nada, pensé que podríamos dar un paseo por la playa.

El rostro de Charlie se suavizó.

- Claro, nena. Nos vemos, Hurley.  
- Nos vemos, tío.

Los dos se fueron hacia la playa, estaba atardeciendo, si no volvías la vista atrás podías olvidar lo que había sucedido.

- No he sido muy amable esta mañana Charlie, lo siento.  
- Olvídalo, todos estamos nerviosos. ¿Aún no han vuelto, no?  
- No, no han vuelto.  
- Volverán pronto, ya lo verás.  
- ¿Igual que llegará pronto el rescate?

Los dos se miraron, no podían estar mucho más tiempo fingiendo que todo iría bien. Resultaba evidente que nada era normal en todo aquello.

- Todavía me queda un poco, ¿quieres?

Shannon dudó, en realidad aborrecía lo que aquello le hacía sentir, como le hacía sentir, sin embargo había algo dentro de ella que la empujaba a la destrucción.

- Sí.

_

Boone buscó a Shannon a su regreso, no tenía muchas cosas claras en su cabeza, ese día se había enfrentado al horror, sólo quería verla y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sentía que tenía que protegerla, no sabía cómo podría ser capaz de protegerla de esa cosa pero tenía que hacerlo.

Al final los encontró, estaban en la playa, partiéndose de risa. Le desconcertó tanta alegría, el ambiente en el campamento no era precisamente de fiesta.

- ¡Boone, mira quién ha vuelto! Mi héroe, siéntate con nosotros, Boone.  
- Tío, que cara traes, ¿no habéis encontrado la radio?  
- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?  
- No estamos haciendo nada, Boone, eso te lo dejamos a ti. ¿Verdad, Charlie?  
- Verdad. Miramos el mar.  
- ¿Querías algo Boone?

Boone sintió como sangraba la herida que nunca llegó a cerrarse, ¿realmente había podido olvidar cuanto dolor podía llegar a causarle Shannon?

- No, no quería nada. Que os divirtáis.

Shannon se quedo contemplando cómo se marchaba. Ni siquiera la coca podía hacerle ignorar el daño que le estaba haciendo.  
_


	56. Chapter 56

CAPITULO 56 (Maya)

Juliet empezó a escuchar ruido y se acercó. Había un grupo bastante amplio de personas alrededor de algo. ¿Qué pasaba? Cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta que James y el Marshall estaban peleándose, miró a Kate, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Bueno, la chica estaba de suerte, no solo tenía a uno, sino a dos hombres locos por ella. Y uno de ellos había sido su prometido hasta hacía dos días. James pasó por delante de ambas sin ni siquiera mirarlas. Ella se alejó y decidió sentarse alrededor de una pequeña hoguera. Tenía que pensar en dormir pronto, mañana tendría una buena caminata hasta llegar a ese maldito árbol para poder hablar con Richard. Cuando iba a levantarse vio al Marshall acercándose a ella.

-Ehhhh¡. Eres la novia de ese paleto, ¿verdad? Dile de mi parte que deje en paz a Kate.  
-Díselo tu mismo. A lo mejor a ti te escucha, parece que tenéis mucho en común.  
-¿Te estás burlando de mi?  
-Mira, yo no soy la recadera de nadie, si tienes algo que decirle a ese paleto que te está levantando a tu chica, díselo tu mismo. Pero ten cuidado, tiene un arma, te aconsejo que no le irrites mucho… Sabe cómo usarla.

Se acercó más a ella, podía oler su aliento y escuchar su respiración. La agarraba de la cintura, intentando llegar más abajo.

-Oye, a mi no me engañas….¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo?…Te vi esta mañana… ¿Qué guardas en el bolsillo?  
-Suéltame hijo de puta¡, no sabes con quien estás tratando.-Juliet le tiró del brazo.  
-¿Algún problema Juliet?- Boone se acercó al ver la actitud del hombre.  
-Otra vez tú¡ Eres como Dios, estas en todas partes.  
-Déjala en paz¡  
-Tranquilo Romeo toda tuya, pero cuidado, no es como parece. – El Marshall se marchó guiñándole un ojo a Juliet. Ni siquiera le conocía y ya le odiaba.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Si gracias Boone, es solo un tío celoso y cabreado…. Gracias.  
-Oye Juliet, tengo que decirte algo….he ido a la excursión con James y Kate, y he notado un rollo raro, creo que deberías tomar medidas, ya me entiendes…..  
-Boone….. Por ahora dejamos los planes de boda, ¿vale? Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.  
-Está bien Juliet. Que descanses.

**FLASHBACK**

_Apenas hacía quince días que había comenzado su trabajo para Richard Alpert y su "empresa". Estaba colocando algunos documentos cuando llamaron a su despacho.___

_-Adelante.__  
__-Doctora Burke. Siento interrumpirla.__  
__-Pasa Richard.__  
__-Toma.- Le entregó una carpeta con documentos. Juliet la abrió. No sabía lo que era.__  
__-¿James Ford?... ¿Quién es James Ford?__  
__-Es el hombre al que vas a conocer esta noche.__  
__-¿Qué?¡__  
__-En esos documentos está toda la información que necesitas. Incluido el local en el que suele estar los viernes por la noche. Iras allí con tus mejores galas y te harás la interesante, ya me entiendes…__  
__-No soy ninguna puta Richard¡__  
__-No he dicho que lo seas, Juliet. Tienes que conseguir llamar su atención, las armas que utilices corren de tu cuenta.__  
__-¿Qué interés tienes en este tipo?__  
__-Eso es asunto nuestro. Lo importante es que es un estafador, en cuanto sepa lo de tu divorcio, no te dejará hasta que consiga tu dinero, eso es a lo que se dedica.__  
__-Se supone que debo ligármelo, y luego, ¿qué?__  
__-Te lo llevarás a La Isla.__  
__-Pensé que iría yo sola a La Isla. –esto no le gustaba en absoluto.__  
__-Bueno… hemos hecho un cambio de planes. Buena suerte Juliet.___

_Este asunto cada vez le olía peor, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Su hermana estaba recibiendo un tratamiento que, milagrosamente la hacía sentir mejor, bueno, eso es lo que le decía por teléfono, porque no podía verla, era otro de los requisitos a los que se tenía que someter. Pero sabía que cuando volviera a casa y se encontrará a Rachel y su bebe sanos y felices, todo habría valido la pena. Incluso ligarse a un estafador.___

_Llegó al local a las nueve de la noche. No se encontraba demasiado a gusto en este tipo de situaciones. Llevaba un vestido rojo que marcaba su figura, zapatos de tacón negro y un sugerente escote. Iba maquillada a la perfección y su pelo quedaba suelto con pequeñas ondas. Entró y el camarero le hizo un gesto algo obsceno. Estuvo a punto de irse. Menudo cerdo. Se pidió un Martini y espero a ver si el tipo aparecía por allí. Algunos hombres se acercaron a conversar con ella, pero los ignoró por completo.__  
_

_Se pidió su segunda copa. Se la bebió de un trago, mejor que estuviera algo bebida, no sabía si sería capaz de hacer esto. Eran más de las diez y media y no había rastro de ese tal Ford. Pagó sus copas y se levantó, cuando lo hizo comprobó que estaba algo mareada, el alcohol no era su fuerte. Se le cayó la cartera. Iba a agacharse cuando un hombre se la dio. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca. De un azul profundo. Se fijo más y se dio cuenta de que era muy atractivo, tenía una sonrisa que marcaban sus hoyuelos. Era Ford.___

_-Disculpe señorita, creo que es suyo.- El hombre le dio la cartera sin apartar la mirada.__  
__-Ohhh...Si gracias.- Juliet sintió que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.__  
__-¿Demasiadas copas?__  
__-En realidad solo dos, pero no estoy acostumbrada a beber…-Le tendió la mano- Soy Juliet. -El aceptó su gesto.__  
__-Hola Juliet, soy James. ¿Quieres otra copa?- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.__  
__-¿Quieres que acabe vomitando en tu chaqueta?__  
__-Touche. …..Y Dime, Juliet, ¿qué hace una mujer tan hermosa bebiendo sola? Espera….. Tu novio está en el baño.__  
__-En realidad soy divorciada. Solo quería despejarme un poco… Y tu James, ¿estás solo?- Se acercó un poco más a él. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. James se acercó aún más y le susurro al oído__  
__-Sí….muy solo.__  
__-Es una pena….los dos solos, sin compañía, realmente es muy triste….-No sabía si lo decía fruto del alcohol o porque. Se separaron pero no dejaban de mirarse -Será mejor que me vaya, se está haciendo tarde. Gracias de nuevo… James.___

_Juliet se incorporó y empezó a caminar de forma sugerente. Sabía que aquel tipo, tardaría muy poco en seguirla. Había caminado unos pasos cuando escuchó su nombre.___

_-Juliet¡- Se giró, ahí estaba, este truco era infalible, recordaba haberlo visto en varias películas, y siempre funcionaba. Ella se giró y lo miró con sorpresa, como si no lo esperara. James se acercó.__  
__-¿Quieres dar un paseo?___

_Caminaron por la playa, Juliet se quitó sus tacones, para estar más cómoda. James vio este gesto divertido.___

_-No eres tan alta¡__  
__-Que gracioso.__  
__-No entiendo como las mujeres podéis llevarlos.__  
__-¿Quieres probártelos? A muchos hombres les encanta la experiencia.__  
__-Creo que paso. – Había parado a comprar unos helados en uno de los quioscos de la playa. -Oye si me das del tuyo, te doy del mío.__  
__-Lo siento vaquero, no me gusta el helado de menta. Si metes tu cuchara en mi helado se llenará de menta.__  
__-Entonces dame de la tuya.- James lo decía con una expresión pícara. Juliet le hizo caso.__  
__-Ummmm. Delicioso¡.___

_De repente Juliet le besó dulcemente, el respondió al beso.___

_-Pensé que no te gustaba el helado de menta, blondie.__  
__-Cállate James¡- Ahora el beso se había hecho más pasional, James rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Juliet y ella agarraba su rostro con ambas manos.___

_No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, sólo hacía un par de horas que conocía a este tipo, y a pesar del plan…..esto le gustaba más de lo que debería.___

_El apartamento de Juliet estaba muy cerca. Así que llegaron allí. Mientras Juliet abría la puerta James no dejaba de besarla por el cuello. Entraron y James la acorraló contra la puerta….___

_-¿Tienes miedo, Juliet?- Le sujetaba las muñecas con sus manos, mientras se miraban con gran deseo.__  
__-¿Y tu James?- Comenzaron a besarse frenéticamente. Se separaron.__  
__-Llévame arriba. –Exclamó Juliet.___

_Cuando llegaron al dormitorio James ya no tenía camisa, le bajo la cremallera del vestido y se lo quitó de un tirón, la recostó en la cama y empezó a besarla por todo el cuerpo. Juliet pensaba que nunca se había sentido así en su vida. ¿Quién había enseñado a este hombre a hacer esas cosas? Se dejó llevar y ni siquiera le importó. Jamás se había sentido así en los brazos de ningún hombre. Empezó a pensar que su trabajo no iba a ser tan difícil._

Se fue hacía la tienda que había hecho durante la mañana, al menos allí la dejarían sola. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho el Marshall, "A mí no me engañas….crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo…Te he visto esta mañana… ¿Qué guardas en el bolsillo?". Pensaba que estaba sola. Bueno, este tipo no iba a darle más problemas. Hablaría con Ethan.


	57. Chapter 57

CAPÍTULO 57 (Gigi)

Se levantó temprano, todo el campamento estaba en silencio, todavía se sentía muy dolorido, no sabía ya de que, si de los golpes, del accidente, de la herida o de la pelea de ayer. Tomó una pastilla y se fue a buscar algo para comer. Estaba de un malhumor tremendo, no quería, ni podía hablar con alguien. Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar, todas las emociones vividas el día anterior habían repercutido en su cuerpo, necesitaba descansar un poco más pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Debía asegurarse su supervivencia, ya había perdido mucho terreno por esa amnesia de mierda. Fue hasta dónde estaban los víveres. Agarró lo que más pudo y los puso en una mochila que había encontrado.

Después se dirigió hacia el fuselaje, cuando entró, comenzó a las arcadas, el olor a carne podrida era insoportable, había que hacer algo con todos esos cuerpos, bueno el no, los otros, pensó divertido. No tenía ganas de confraternizar con nadie, siempre había sido una persona solitaria, que se valía por si mismo, no le gustaba depender de nadie y ni que nadie dependiera de él. Prefería ser rechazado por las personas desde el principio, así no había forma de encariñarse con nadie, de unir lazos con ninguna persona que al poco tiempo lo abandonase. El único momento que era encantador era cuando estaba haciendo alguna estafa, y de alguna manera disfrutaba ala actuación, era reconfortante sentirse querido y aceptado aunque fuera algo irreal, lo bueno de esto era que al final no resultaba herido, no había forma de sentirse decepcionado, el conocía y diseñaba las reglas del juego.

Junto todo lo que pudo, cigarrillos, botellitas de alcohol, varias billeteras que le serían útiles cuando volvieran a la civilización, remedios, golosinas, revistas porno y libros, de todo lo que encontró esto último fue lo que más lo entusiasmo. Él era un lector compulsivo, leía toda clase de libros que tuviera a mano, desde chico esta fue la forma más efectiva de evadir sus problemas, siempre era feliz de poder meterse en la vida de los distintos personajes, vivir aventuras con ellos, viajar a distintos lugares y olvidarse de la espantosa de vida que le tocaba vivir, por lo menos un par de horas.

Mientras estaba inmerso en el saqueo, apareció ,sin que lo hubiera escuchado, Boone:

- James! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo podéis robarle cosas a los muertos? Es de cuarta - comento casi a los gritos enojado  
- "No creo que ellos lo echen mucho de menos "dijo dándose vuelta ignorándolo por completo mientras metía en su mochila otras cosas.  
- "Hay que hacer algo con estos cuerpos y hay que ir a buscar agua, ya no queda casi. Locke encontró un manantial de agua dulce en unas cuevas "dijo Boone tratando de cambiar de tema y esperando que James se ofreciera a ayudar de alguna forma.  
- Bueno, dijo dándose vuelta con una sonrisa que marcaba sus hermosos hoyuelos, "buena suerte con la caminata"  
- Pensaba que nos querrías acompañar, entonces ¿te encargas de organizar una forma de deshacernos de estos cuerpos?  
- Jaja me encantaría pero tengo un día muy agitado, tengo que bañarme en el mar , tomar sol y leer unos cuantos libros que he robado a esta pobre gente, me parece que vas a tener que conseguir a otro David Fisher para que se ocupe de todos estos cadáveres.

Boone indignado, sin decir una palabra, se dio vuelta y se marchó.

Cuando pensó que tenía bastantes provisiones, se dirigió hacia el mar para darse un baño, estaba todo sudado y muerto de calor, se desnudo y se metió al mar dejando todas sus cosas en la orilla. Sintió todo su cuerpo relajarse en el agua, de repente vio que ella estaba parada en la orilla…


	58. Chapter 58

CAPITULO 58(Maya)

Era mediodía cuando llegaron al campamento. Todo estaba en calma, demasiada, en realidad. Se dio cuenta de que habían hecho algunos refugios, a lo lejos vio a un par de hombres pescando, Rose y Nadia estaban charlando mientras comían algo. De pronto un hombre salió de uno de los refugios.

-Jack¡  
-Bernard, ¿qué pasa?  
-Nos han atacado¡…..alguien nos ha atacado durante la noche…..Han desaparecido tres personas…Cyndy, la azafata, y esos dos niños.

Todos se miraban asombrados y con temor en sus rostros. ¿Quién se los había llevado?

-¿Cómo que han desaparecido? ¡  
-Se los han llevado Jack, mientras dormíamos, escuchamos los gritos pero estaba muy oscuro, no vimos nada…pero no sólo eso….Daniel está muy malherido.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Según nos ha contado salió por la noche a orinar y alguien le golpeó, tiene la pierna muy mal, y una piedra no hace eso, Libby ha intentado curársela, pero no es médico.

Jack se acercó a la tienda donde estaba Daniel. Libby estaba con él.

-Libby¡ ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Le dieron un golpe en la pierna y también en la cabeza, pero lo peor está en la pierna. Ha dicho que no vio nada. Le he dado antiinflamatorios para la hinchazón…pero está cada vez peor. Creo que tiene fiebre Jack.  
-Daniel¡-Destapó la pierna…..Lo que vio era escalofriante, estaba partida, la carne estaba infectada, y desprendía un olor putrefacto. Tocó la frente del joven, tenía mucha fiebre, estaba pálido y parecía delirar. Salió de la tienda.

-Está infectada. –Dijo Jack.  
-He estado haciéndole curas, pero yo no sé tratar estas cosas….yo…..- Libby se agarraba las manos y estaba empezando a llorar.  
-Hey Libby,- Jack la agarró por los hombros. - Lo has hecho bien. De verdad.

Libby asintió más confiada. El resto del grupo empezaba a murmurar. Ninguno se sentía seguro en esa situación. Querían respuestas y las querían ahora.

-Dame la pistola, Jack.- Ana Lucía quería tomar el control.  
-Lo que me faltaba por oír¡….No voy a darte nada, Ana. –Jack la miraba directamente a los ojos.  
-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos?, ¿que nos quedemos aquí, para que vuelvan y se lleven a alguien más¡….. No cuentes conmigo Jack.  
-¿Crees que con una pistola estaremos más protegidos?¡ Si quieren volver, volverán.  
-Jack¡Esa pistola es mía, así que devuélvemela…¡  
-Tendrás que quitármela, Ana.- No dejaban de mirarse y la ira era inmensa.  
-Oye me encanta esta tensión sexual no resuelta, pero creo que deberíamos decidir qué hacer- Era Charlotte quien hablaba.

En ese momento el Señor Eko apareció por la playa. No le habían vuelto A ver desde la noche anterior. Cuando se despertaron estaba amaneciendo y él ya no estaba, tal y como le prometió.

-Jack, me gustaría decirte una cosa.- Jack asintió.  
-He estado inspeccionando los alrededores, he encontrado algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta donde estamos.  
-¿De qué se trata?- Jack estaba muy cabreado, está situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.  
-Es una especie de bunquer. Creo que podríamos refugiarnos allí, hasta que sepamos a que nos enfrentamos, sabes al igual que yo, Jack, que si nos quedamos aquí nos matarán a todos.  
-¿A cuánto esta ese lugar?  
-Esta a unas seis horas de distancia.  
-No podemos irnos, Daniel está muy malherido.  
-Jack si nos quedamos aquí, volverán.  
-Lo siento Eko¡, pero no pienso abandonar a nadie.  
-Oye tío, yo lo siento por ese chico, pero no pienso jugármela. No me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada hasta que venga el Hombre del saco.-Era Miles quien hablaba.  
-Es cierto, deberíamos marcharnos.- Todos hablaban a la vez. Jack estaba a punto de la desesperación.

-Silencio¡Nadie va a moverse de aquí. Si queremos vivir debemos permanecer juntos. No sabemos el tiempo que estaremos aquí. Sólo tenemos una opción y es marcharnos, pero Daniel…tendremos que esperar. Eso es todo. Recoged todo lo que penséis que os va a servir. ¿Queréis iros?... Hacedlo¡ vamos¡ ¿a qué esperáis?¡ Estaréis tan seguros en es jungla como aquí…..-Todo el mundo le miraba con resignación.-Tendremos que esperar al menos hasta mañana, después, iremos a ese bunker.

Jack los dejó solos, mientras seguían murmurando, le daba igual lo que dijeran, lo que pensaran de él, no iba a dejar a nadie atrás. Ese no era su estilo. Si alguien quería irse no se interpondría en su camino.

-Jack¡¿Hasta cuándo estaremos aquí?- Preguntó Libby.  
-Libby…. Daniel no va a pasar de esta noche. Nos iremos mañana.

Se dio cuenta de que los muertos habían sido enterrados. Según le contó Bernard habían cavado una zanja y los habían enterrado a todos. Había sido un trabajo complicado y doloroso. Todavía había restos de la cola desperdigados por la playa. Pero al menos habían conseguido salvar algunas cosas. Tenía medicamentos, pero sabía que si alguien se ponía enfermo, tendría sólo para un par de días. La ropa escaseaba, pero habían encontrado agua potable, suficientes árboles frutales y Bernard era un gran pescador.

Lo que más le inquietaba era, quienes serían esas personas, que querían, de donde habían salido y porque los secuestraban en mitad de la noche. Sabía que Daniel iba a morir, era cuestión de horas. Pero no podía dejarlo a su suerte, eso era inhumano, y por ahora seguían siendo humanos. Quizás si permanecían mucho tiempo aquí acabarían convirtiéndose en animales. Divisó el campamento, aquellas personas confiaban en él. Bueno, unas más que otras. Pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era bajo su responsabilidad.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Sutura del 14… Gasa…. Listo para cerrar.__Terminó la operación, esta vez había sido más complicado que la primera. Pero todo había salido bien. Se dirigió a las taquillas para cambiarse.__-Hey Shepard¡ Buen trabajo….. Ahora que te parece si nos vamos a beber unas cervezas.__  
__-Aston, tengo cosas que hacer. Aún me quedan un par de exámenes y…..__  
__-Siempre tienes cosas que hacer. Por cierto, ¿has visto a la nueva?__  
__-Creo que me crucé ayer con ella.__  
__-Tiene pinta de gustarle la marcha.__  
__-Joder Aston, eres un romántico.__  
__-Jack el romanticismo está sobrevalorado….. Creo que sale con esas enfermeras tontas de pediatría, se reúnen los sábados en el "Savage", deberías ir y ligártela….luego me cuentas…__Aston era un imbécil al que le gustaba presumir de lo que no tenía. La verdad es que si que se había fijado en ella. ¿y quién no? Era preciosa. ¿Qué iba a perder yendo a ese bar? Entró y pidió una cerveza. Se sentó en la barra y vio a todas esas enfermeras riendo como unas quinceañeras. Se dio la vuelta y tomo un trago de su bebida. Alguien le tocó el hombro.__-¿Doctor Shepard?- Ambos se sonrieron._

Se acercó de nuevo hasta la tienda de Daniel, para echarle un vistazo antes de que callera la noche. Seguía empeorando y sabía que no podía hacer nada.  
Se dirigió hasta un grupo en el que estaban Bernard, Eko, Miles y un hombre al que no conocía, quizás entre tanto revuelo, se había despistado.

-Creo que será oportuno que hagamos guardia, nos iremos rotando.- Se dirigió al desconocido- ¡Por cierto creo que no te conozco¡…Soy Jack.  
-Goodwin… y haré la primera guardia, si no te importa.  
-Está bien. Cualquier cosa me llamáis. Estaré en mi tienda.

Estaba empezando anochecer y decidió que dormiría un poco para después volver a revisar la pierna de Daniel y estar atento a cualquier movimiento. Puso la pistola encima de la maleta de los medicamentos. Se quitó la camiseta y cerró los ojos. Sólo habían pasado uno minutos cuando creyó ver la sombra de alguien que se aproximaba a su tienda. No pudo coger la pistola. Allí estaba ella encima de él besándolo con gran pasión. ¿Qué significaba esto? Hacia unas horas habían discutido delante de todo el grupo y ahora estaba en su tienda dejándole sin aliento.

-¿Qué haces Ana?- La apartó para mirarla a la cara.  
-¿Tu qué crees Jack?- Le sonrió. Empezó a besarle por el cuello y el pecho, mientras divisaba la pistola. Jack volvió a apartarla, aunque no podía decir que aquello no le agradara.

-No podemos hacer esto Ana….ni si quiera tenemos condones…..- Ana le tapo la boca con la mano y le mostro lo que tenía en la otra.  
-Vengo preparada Jack, te he robado algunos de tu maleta…pero si lo prefieres me iré por donde he venido.

Jack pensó que era lo más sensato. Tres personas habían desparecido, un hombre estaba agonizando a sólo unos metros. Aún así decidió hacer lo contrario.  
-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Unas horas después, Jack estaba profundamente dormido. Ana había estado esperando. Se vistió y salió de la tienda, no sin antes robarle su pistola. Cuando iba caminando por el campamento escucho unos ruidos y algunos golpes…..

Goodwin salía de la selva dando tumbos y con el rostro lleno de sangre.

-Se los han llevado, se los han llevado¡  
_


	59. Chapter 59

Zarland nos encanta verte tan intrigada con toda la historia….Muchísimas gracias…Los otros la van a liar y mucho…pero no solo los otros…..¿Que tendrá entre manos Juliet? Sigue leyendo y lo sabrás todo…..Ana Lucía va a lo suyo…Y con respecto a Sawyer, ya ha empezado a recordar, dejando de lado su amnesia….Si James no fuera un poco Sawyer creo que no nos gustaría tanto…Que sigas disfrutando del fic…

**CAPÍTULO 59 (Saruto)**

Despertó muy temprano. Apenas había podido dormir. A estas alturas todo el mundo se había construido un refugio con lonas y asientos del avión, pero ella no tenía nada. Había pasado el primer día atendiendo a los heridos y el segundo caminando por la selva buscando el transceptor.  
De modo que ya iba siendo hora de ocuparse de ella misma. Así que pensó que trabajaría por la mañana en su refugio y después se daría un baño.  
Sayid y Hurley ya estaban despiertos. Eran de las pocas personas allí con las que no tenía conflictos, por lo que pensó que un poco de charla mientras desayunaba algo de fruta no le vendría mal.

-Buenos días, chicos- dijo sonriendo.  
-Buenos días, doctora- dijo Hurley.  
-Me alegra que estés de mejor humor- dijo Sayid.  
-Bueno, realmente ayer fue un día horrible- dijo Kate con una media sonrisa.  
-Boone me contó- dijo Sayid.  
-¿Te ha dado el transceptor?- preguntó ella.  
-Sí. Luego veré qué podemos hacer con él- contestó.  
-Boone dice que es un humo negro, sabes… esa cosa- dijo Hurley preocupado.

Kate asintió con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de recordar todo aquello.

-Tíos… vamos a morir todos. Y yo seré el primero. No soy muy ágil que digamos y se me papeará sin dudarlo- dijo Hugo.  
-A la playa no ha venido así que bastará con que no te muevas de aquí- dijo Kate sonriéndole.  
¿Pero qué puede ser esa cosa?- preguntó Hurley.  
-Pues no lo sé- dijo Kate- Pero te diré una cosa. Si es capaz de derribar árboles podría habernos matado. Nos metimos entre unos troncos de bambú. Éramos presa fácil, así que creo que sea lo que sea nos quiere vivos.  
-Yo por si acaso si lo veo no voy a quedarme a saludarlo- dijo Hugo riendo.  
-Deberíamos hacer algo útil y dejar de pensar en cosas que no controlamos- dijo Kate- Tendríamos que ocuparnos de los cadáveres. Empiezan a oler. Y yo voy a construirme un refugio. No tengo un lugar donde dormir.  
-Yo te ayudo si quieres- dijo Hugo- No tengo nada que hacer.  
-Acepto encantada- dijo ella sonriéndole.  
-A tu novio no le va a gustar la idea- dijo Sayid sonriendo.  
-No es mi novio y no quiero hablar de eso- dijo ella con seriedad.  
Pues deberías aclarar las cosas con él. Bueno, con él y con el otro tipo- dijo Sayid- Anoche podría haberse liado. Y hay armas de por medio.  
-Mira, Sayid. No tengo nada que ver con ninguno de los dos, así que si quieren comportarse como idiotas que lo hagan. Yo paso- dijo Kate con firmeza.  
-Como quieras, yo voy a ver qué hago por ahí- dijo Sayid sonriéndole.  
-Eh, Sayid!- llamó ella mientras se marchaba- Yo también me alegro de verte sonreír.

Hurley era un tipo muy agradable. La ayudó a recoger algunas lonas y un par de asientos con los que hizo algo parecido a una cama. Después reunieron todo aquello que podía servir para posibles enfermedades o heridas, y Kate lo metió todo en una maleta. Medicamentos, vendas, botellitas de alcohol, hilo y aguja. No sabían el tiempo que iban a estar allí y había que prepararse para lo peor. Quizás la ayuda no llegase nunca. Poco a poco todos iban aceptando la idea de que pasarían tiempo indefinido allí y procuraban adaptarse.  
Cuando terminaron la tarea Kate cogió algo de ropa para cambiarse y se dirigió hacia la playa. Daría la vuelta a los arbustos del fondo y allí disfrutaría de algo de privacidad. Pasó junto a la tienda de aquellos coreanos que no se relacionaban con nadie y vio que discutían acaloradamente. Parecía que no era ella la única que tenía problemas.  
Los hombres siempre los daban. Habían sido una lacra en su vida, empezando por su propio padre. Ahora Robert se estaba convirtiendo en otro motivo de preocupación. Repasó mentalmente quién sabía que iba esposada en el avión. Robert y James, que ella supiera. Y Boone conocía su pasado turbio pero no era un peligro. De modo que tenía que centrar su atención en ellos dos. Ahora que James había recordado no sabía cómo podría reaccionar. Debía andar con cuidado. Un paso en falso y todos sus planes de fuga si los rescataban se irían al traste.  
-Mierda!- pensó cuando se disponía a quitarse la ropa. De todas las personas que podía encontrarse en aquel lugar apartado tenía que ser él.  
Quiso retroceder antes de ser vista, pero era demasiado tarde. Sawyer le sonreía mostrando sus hoyuelos desde el mar.  
-Hay sitio para los dos, Freckles! ¿O es que me tienes miedo?- dijo él.  
-Prefiero esperar a que acabes- dijo Kate sentándose en la orilla.  
-Como quieras- contestó él indiferente.

No se dio prisa en absoluto. Tenía una esponja que habría sacado de algún lado y se frotaba el cuerpo con parsimonia. Demasiada parsimonia, pensó Kate. Luego se dedicó a su cabello y finalmente se puso a nadar como si nada.  
Estaba claro que sabía que ella lo estaba observando y se entretenía en lucirse frente a ella. Kate empezaba a impacientarse. Debía de haberse levantado y largado de allí, y dejar al musculitos engreído pavoneándose sólo, pero lo cierto era que estaba disfrutando de aquella visión. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo aquel capullo arrogante tenía un cuerpazo de escándalo.  
Salió del mar con esa sonrisa irresistible y sus andares chulescos tan característicos. Menos mal que llevaba calzoncillos, pensó ella.  
-Mi turno- dijo Kate poniéndose en pie.  
-Todo tuyo, Freckles- dijo él señalando el mar- Creo que me quedaré un ratito aquí tomando el sol.  
-Oh! Vamos! He esperado. Lárgate!- dijo ella molesta. No pensaba desnudarse frente a ese tipo.  
-¿Cuál es el problema? Tú has estado mirando, es mi turno- dijo él sonriendo.  
-Si no te largas ahora mismo no te daré más antibióticos- dijo ella desafiante.  
-Si, sí que lo harás. Me darás todo lo que me dé la gana o le diré a todo el puto campamento que eres una fugitiva- dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.  
-Eres despreciable- dijo ella mirándolo con furia.  
-Lo soy. Ahora recuerdo hasta qué punto- dijo él mirándola con dureza- Así que procura no cruzarte en mi camino o lo lamentarás.  
-¿Me estás amenazando?- dijo ella- Porque me importa una mierda lo que hagas. Vamos, díselo a todo el mundo!  
-No creo que haga falta- dijo James sonriendo- Si no tratas mejor a tu novio será él quien lo haga. Lo tienes bastante cabreado, nena.  
-Eso es asunto mío- dijo ella.  
-Y mío. Ayer se puso muy pesadito y no creas que me apetece partirle la boca todos los días a ese gilipollas- dijo él con ironía.  
-Lo hiciste porque quisiste, James. Nadie te pidió ayuda- dijo ella.  
-Sawyer, mi nombre es Sawyer- dijo él enfadado- Ya te lo dije anoche.  
-Como el tipo de la carta, ¿no? Ambos sois de la misma calaña, ¿cierto? Es lo que estabas haciendo con Juliet, ¿engañarla?- le escupió ella en la cara.  
-Exacto- dijo él cogiéndola del brazo con fuerza- Es a lo que me dedico. Así que mira si puedo llegar a ser despreciable.  
-Esa carta la escribiste tú. Vi la fecha del sello. Mató a tus padres, ¿verdad?- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos con serenidad.  
-Te dije que no necesito tu compasión- contestó James con furia- No metas las narices en mi vida.  
Ella bajó la vista desviándola hacia el suelo. Le dolía lo que veía en sus ojos. Dolor, desesperación y un profundo orgullo.  
-No finjas que eres como él. No lo eres- dijo Kate sin mirarle.  
-Y tú qué coño sabes, maldita sea! No sabes nada de mí!- gritó James  
-Se que ayer te paraste a ayudar a Boone, y que me quitaste a Robert de encima porque me estaba molestando- dijo ella con serenidad- Puede que hayas engañado a muchas mujeres, pero conmigo no te va a funcionar. No soy como las demás.  
-Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad? Crees que lo sabes todo, ¿no?- dijo él enfadado.  
-Lo que sé es que tú y yo somos iguales- dijo ella mirándole con tristeza- Por eso se lo que piensas, lo que sientes.  
-Si supieras lo que siento saldrías corriendo de aquí- dijo él mirándola profundamente.  
-No me das miedo. No me das miedo en absoluto, Sawyer- dijo Kate desafiándolo.

De nuevo la cercanía de sus labios encendió el deseo. Estaban a escasos milímetros uno del otro y quiso besarla más que nada en su vida. Pero en cambio le soltó el brazo con rabia y advirtió:  
- No voy a decírtelo más veces. Apártate de mi camino.

James se agachó y recogió su ropa. Se puso los pantalones mientras ella lo miraba con una expresión indefinida en el rostro. Cogió la camisa y se dispuso a largarse de allí cuando ella lo agarró del brazo.  
-Sawyer, hay algo…- parecía nerviosa- Robert te pedirá el arma. No se la des. Dile que la has perdido, lo que sea, pero no se la des.  
-Esta sí que es buena!- rió él- ¿Te fías más de mí que del agente Mulder?  
-Te estoy pidiendo un favor- dijo Kate mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Yo no hago favores, Freckles- dijo mostrándole de nuevo sus hoyuelos.  
-Este lo harás- dijo ella sonriendo.  
¿A cambio de qué?- preguntó el con curiosidad.  
-A cambio de que no te haga gritar de dolor cuando te quite los puntos- dijo Kate- y ahora lárgate de una vez. Necesito un baño.  
-Muy bien, será un placer guardar el arma. Pero que conste que lo hago porque puede serme útil- dijo él desconcertado.  
-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo ella sonriendo  
James se marchó de allí confundido. Esa mujer lo descolocaba completamente. ¿Qué demonios tendría en la cabeza?

Las olas la mecían con suavidad. El mar estaba en calma y lucía el sol. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que él le había dicho. Que se apartara de su camino. Algo le decía que debía hacerlo. Pero sabía que no podría. No podría aunque quisiera.


	60. Chapter 60

Zarland con este fic queríamos dar a cada personaje su lugar en la serie…ya que muchos de ellos, desde nuestro punto de vista, quedaron colgados, no solo su final, sino muchas de sus historias no acabaron, quedaron en el aire…..Sobre el papel de Kate…..queríamos que fuera ella junto con Sawyer las dos piezas claves en ese lado de la isla…..lo demás lo iras descubriendo en cada capítulo….El anterior capitulo fue muy Skate….con el tiempo descubrirás porque. Gracias por seguir leyendo…..XD. Y a todos los demás lectores nos encantaría conocer vuestra opinión sobre nuestra historia….Comentar no quita mucho tiempo y nos alegra ver que es lo que os gusta y que es lo que no….

CAPITULO 60 (Mira)

Sun y Jin contemplaban a la gente que pasaba frente a ellos. Se habían mantenido apartados todo el día anterior. Como todos habían esperado en vano que llegase el rescate y aunque no habían hablado con nadie, comprendían que tendrían que apañárselas por su cuenta.

- Voy a ir a pescar.  
- ¿Con qué?  
- Buscaré erizos, y quizá podría utilizar algo como red.

Sun le sonrió débilmente.

- A tu padre le gustaría.

Jin tardó un poco en contestar.

- Sí, le habría gustado verme.

Se levantó y se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿Vienes?  
- Estoy un poco mareada todavía, prefiero quedarme aquí a la sombra. Si no te importa…  
- No, está bien.

Jin se fue hacia la playa, había recogido erizos durante toda su niñez, luego había salido en el barco con su padre hasta que no pudo soportar más la monotonía y el ahogo que le producía esa rutina sin otro objetivo que la de ver pasar los días iguales unos a otros. Entonces no sabía aún cuanto llegaría a echar de menos esa vida tranquila y sencilla.

Estuvo allí un par de horas, consiguió bastantes erizos, un pequeño pulpo y un par de peces bastante grandes, más de lo que necesitaban para ellos dos. Lo demás lo cambiaría o lo regalaría, convenía ser sociable, pero entonces vio el reloj en la muñeca de aquel hombre, cuando encontró su maletín, fue lo primero que buscó, pero alguien lo había encontrado antes que él y se lo había llevado. Ese maldito reloj, no había pasado por todo esto para verle ahora en manos de cualquier maldito rapiñador dispuesto a aprovecharse de esta desgracia.

Se acercó a él y le tomo del brazo.

-Esto es mío.

El hombre puso un gesto de extrañeza pero una mirada retadora apareció al instante en su cara, le dijo algo que Jin no entendió.

-Devuélvemelo, es mío.

El hombre le dio un empujón apartándolo de él. No entendía lo que decía, pero no le gusto su mirada de desprecio. Se lanzó hacia él derribándolo al suelo.

La gente comenzó a rodearles, Boone y Sayid intentaron separarlos, cuando lo habían logrado Jin se soltó de Boone y se lanzó de nuevo a por el hombre.

Un disparo sonó.

Todos se volvieron. Robert tenía una pistola en su mano y apuntaba con ella hacia el aire..

- Creo que comenzamos a necesitar una autoridad, el sálvese quien pueda no va a dar resultado. He querido evitar esto pero veo que no hay más remedio. Soy Marshall de los Estados Unidos y estoy armado, así que esa autoridad soy yo.

Sayid se dirigió a él, desafiante pero sereno.

- Yo soy iraquí y creo que estás fuera de tu jurisdicción.  
- No me importa en qué maldito lugar del mundo estemos. Ya está bien de ir cada uno por libre. Nos organizaremos y nos pondremos de acuerdo para ver que tarea va a hacer cada uno, si seguimos así acabaremos como salvajes. Necesitamos orden.

Robert se había colgado la placa de identificación de la chaqueta y un buen número de gente parecía estar de su parte. Boone miraba a Sayid, a él tampoco le daba ninguna confianza Robert, y no creía que él tampoco gozase de su simpatía. Pero Sayid miró a su alrededor y pareció ceder.

- Muy bien, cuéntanos tus planes.  
- Por ahora, acabemos con esto. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Michael empezó a explicarse.

- Iba tan tranquilo cuando se ha tirado encima de mí y ha empezado a golpearme.

Robert miró a Jin.

- ¿Y tú qué dices?

Jin sabía que le preguntaba a él, ¿pero que podía contestar? miró a Michael con odio y dijo en coreano.

- Maldito ladrón, ni siquiera puedes luchar tú sólo.

Robert miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

Charlie contestó.

- Ha sido el chino el que ha empezado, él estaba paseando y él se ha acercado a él.  
- Decidido.

Robert sacó unas esposas y sujetó a Jin a un trozo de fuselaje. Primero intentó resistirse pero la mirada de Robert le indicó que no era prudente enfrentarse a un hombre armado. Robert parecía estar deseando que alguien le desafiase.

- Bien, asunto arreglado. Ahora ya sabemos que esto no es una ciudad sin ley.

Robert se marchó, Boone y Sayid, se miraron a los ojos. Los dos comprendían que había un nuevo problema que añadir a los que ya tenían.

Todos se fueron marchando y cuando el gentío se disipó Jin vio a Sun sola frente a él.

__

_Llevaba una hora esperando. Dos voces luchaban dentro de su cabeza, una le decía que debía confiar en ella, que lo que estaba haciendo era desleal y ruin, otra le decía que tenía que saber, que si no sabía la duda le acabaría carcomiendo y sería peor aún que cualquier certeza.___

_La había visto pasar en un cruce un par de coches delante del suyo, había hablado con ella hacía cinco minutos, le había dicho que iba al gimnasio.___

_El lugar dónde había entrado no era ningún gimnasio, había muchos carteles en el edificio pero ninguno de gimnasio, ¿por qué le mentía?___

_La vio salir, llevaba una carpeta con un logo bastante reconocible, cuando se alejó entró al edificio. Enseguida vio el logo, se dirigió a un joven que salía en ese momento.___

_- Perdone si mi pregunta no es correcta, pero podría decirme a que se dedican este lugar.__  
__- Sí, claro. Estudiamos inglés.__  
__- ¿Inglés?__  
__- Sí, inglés.__  
_

_

- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- Tenía el reloj.  
- ¿Y no has podido explicárselo?  
- No, no he podido explicárselo.  
- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Él la miro sintiendo todo el dolor de la traición de nuevo sobre corazón.

- No lo sé, Sun. No sé qué vamos a hacer.


	61. Chapter 61

Zarland creo que nos has leído el pensamiento….Este capítulo va a gustarte mucho…lo presiento…XD

CAPITULO 61(Maya)

Habían pasado apenas tres días desde el accidente, y las cosas empezaban a complicarse. Estaba sentada en la playa contemplando el océano. Necesitaba unos minutos para concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Las cosas podían haber sido muy diferentes si no hubiera aceptado ese trabajo, si no hubiera conocido a James, si su hermana no hubiera estado enferma, si no fuera una especialista en fertilidad. Se dio cuenta que su vida, su destino, parecía estar en manos de alguien que había guiado cada uno de sus movimientos.  
Mientras pensaba en todo esto, vio que un hombre con rasgos orientales que se acercaba a ella, estaba diciendo algo, pero no le entendía. Llevaba una especie de bandeja, e intuyó que quería que probase algo.

-No gracias, acabo de comer algo de fruta. En serio….no, gra-cias¡

El hombre seguía insistiendo. Miró lo que contenía la bandeja, tenía una pinta asquerosa, pero con tal de que la dejara en paz… Probó un poco. Ni siquiera lo masticó, simplemente se lo tragó.

-Gracias. -El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó.

Decidió ponerse en marcha. Cogió su mochila y metió una botella de agua y un par de mangos, seguramente a la tarde habría vuelto. Miró a su alrededor, todo el mundo estaba ocupado en algo. Todos menos James que estaba recostado en un trozo de fuselaje, leyendo algo. La carta. Conocía el contenido de esa carta, porque la había encontrado en sus pantalones un día al hacer la colada. Y por supuesto conocía toda la historia del Señor Sawyer y su relación con la muerte de los padres de James. Aunque él no tenía la menor idea de todo lo que ella sabía sobre él. Decidió que a partir de ahora le dejaría tranquilo, si en algún momento quería hablar con ella, esperaría. Se giró y empezó a buscar a Ethan. Le vio adentrarse en la selva y lo siguió. Ethan se dio cuenta de su presencia y se giró.

-Buenos días Juliet, ¿qué tal va todo?  
-Tenemos un problema. El Marshall sabe que ocultó algo.  
-¿Y qué has pensado hacer al respecto?  
-Tiene que desaparecer de aquí Ethan, me da igual como lo hagas o donde le lleves. No le quiero cerca.  
-Veré que puedo hacer…..Seguro que se me ocurre algo.  
-Voy a estar fuera todo el día… Cuando vuelva espero que no esté aquí.

Juliet se adentró en la selva. Se percató de que no había nadie. Sacó el mapa y la brújula. Empezó a orientarse. Ese lugar estaba a varias horas del campamento. Caminar le vendría bien y alejarse de toda aquella gente también. Mientras andaba se daba cuenta de lo hermoso que era ese lugar, había una vegetación salvaje digna de los mejores libros de naturaleza. Estar sola era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado desde que era una niña. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando era pequeña, y había aprendido a hacer frente a las situaciones por ella misma. Llevaba una hora caminando, se paro para estar segura de que seguía por buen camino. De pronto alguien se le acercó por la espalda, sólo tuvo tiempo de guardar el mapa.

-¿Qué haces tan lejos del campamento?- Era John Locke. Le hablaba con su eterna sonrisa, mientras pelaba un mango- ¿Eso es una brújula?  
-John, ¿verdad?, no hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos.- Juliet le tendió la mano.  
-Bueno, digamos que los dos hemos estado algo ocupados.  
-Si es cierto. – Ambos se sonrieron.  
-¿Me dejas verla?- Juliet se la dio.- Vaya es bastante buena. ¿De dónde la has sacado?  
-La encontré entre los restos del avión.- Juliet sabía que este hombre no era idiota- Sólo estaba paseando y despejándome un poco de todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora en la playa.  
-Bueno han sido días bastante intensos…..- Ahora John masticaba un trozo de mango.- Pero este sitio es diferente. Contiene algo que le hace especial- Mientras decía esto, John miraba a su alrededor- Así que, ¿qué tal la amnesia de James?  
-Bueno…realmente no lo sé. Es posible que haya recordado algo. Pero ahora las cosas no están en su mejor momento.  
-Sabes Juliet, las relaciones nunca son fáciles. Una vez, estuve a punto de ser feliz con una persona,…. pero hice algo estúpido…. tomo el camino equivocado, elegí mal mis cartas….. y perdí…. ¿Sabes de lo que te hablo?  
-Me puedo hacer una idea.  
-Eres una mujer misteriosa, Juliet,….. Como esta isla….. Que tengas un buen día.  
-Lo mismo para ti, John.

Este John Locke si que era todo un misterio, después de todo lo que lo que habían pasado, no dejaba ni un momento de sonreír, parecía que habría encontrado su lugar.

Por fin llegó al sitio indicado, estaba realmente cansada. Se sentó y sacó su botella de agua, tomó un sorbo y espero. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que apareciera Richard.

-Hola Juliet. Bienvenida a La Isla.  
-Hola Richard.  
-Espero que hayas tenido una buena impresión de este sitio, porque a partir de ahora esta será tu casa.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tener que hacer esto?  
-El que sea necesario, Juliet. El tiempo es muy relativo, y en este lugar, lo que sobra es tiempo.  
-Esa chica, Claire, su embarazo está muy avanzado, es posible que en unas semanas se ponga de parto.  
-Bueno, ¿Cuál es el problema?  
-¿Qué cual es el problema?¡ Según mis investigaciones sobre esta isla, ninguna de las embarazadas sobreviven, y ninguna de ellas a dado a luz aquí. Si no le administro la vacuna, morirá.  
-Entonces, ¿a que estas esperando?  
-Como se supone que voy a hacerlo…  
-Bueno para eso tienes a Ethan. En un par de noches se la llevará y nosotros nos encargaremos de darle lo que necesita.  
-Espera… ¿qué haréis con el bebe?  
-Nos lo quedaremos, será el primer bebe nacido en La Isla…y todo gracias a ti.  
-¿Qué pasará con Claire?  
-No necesitamos a Claire. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.  
-Richard…  
-Escucha atentamente Juliet. Te dejare una grabadora en esta caja. Cada tres días vendrás aquí y me informaras de todo lo relevante que ocurra en el campamento. Yo te daré las instrucciones a seguir. Cualquier cosa acudes a Ethan… Hasta pronto Juliet.  
-Una cosa Richard….- Juliet se acercó- Tienes que prometerme que no le harás daño.  
-¿Ford?... Juliet…sino te conociera diría que te has enamorada de él. Parece que ha hecho mejor su trabajo que tu el tuyo. Olvida los sentimientos, aquí no te van a servir para nada. Piensa en todo lo que te juegas. Además, el único motivo por el que James Ford ha estado entre tus sabanas ha sido por tu dinero. Recuerda que es un estafador. No está enamorado de ti Juliet, y ambos lo sabemos. Siento que no te hayas dado cuenta, hasta llegar aquí…..- Diciendo esto se marchó - Adiós Juliet.  
-Te odio Richard.

Richard desapareció y Juliet dejó sus lágrimas rodar una última vez. Tenía razón, él nunca la había querido, y ella no tendría que haberse enamorado de él. ¿Pero cómo se supone que alguien puede contralar ese tipo de emoción?

Sabía que había puesto su vida y la de todos en manos de esta gente. Ahora era demasiado tarde para mirar atrás. Recogió sus cosas y volvió de camino hacía el campamento. Estaba atardeciendo, pronto sería de noche, así que empezó a ir más rápido. Pasó por el claro de un bosque, le pareció ver algo un tanto raro. Ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse más. Estaba a unos minutos de la playa. Lo que vio hizo que se le congelara la sangre.

**ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA.**

-Robert, ¿verdad?  
-Sí…. ¿Y tu quien eres?  
-Ethan, asiento 32B  
-¿Querías algo, Ethan?  
-En realidad, si…

Le golpeo en la cabeza, Robert cayó hacia atrás, todavía consciente, Ethan le volvió a golpear. Ahora sí, estaba profundamente inconsciente. Le ató las muñecas, y una cuerda alrededor del cuello. Aquel tipo pesaba más de lo que creía. Haciendo palanca logró atarlo a una rama de un árbol, lo bastante fuerte como para soportar su peso. De esta manera el cuerpo de Robert estaba colgando. Ethan lo miró. Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Y no tendría ningún problema en volver a repetirlo.

-Hasta siempre, Robert¡

**FIN DE LA ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA.**

Juliet comenzó a gritar.  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

A los pocos minutos un grupo de la playa llegó. Allí estaban Kate, Boone, Sawyer, Hugo y Locke. Sus caras representaban la sorpresa y el pánico. Locke se acercó a Juliet.

-Juliet tranquila…..  
-Ohhhhhh Dios mío¡ ¿Está muerto?¡

Kate y Sawyer se miraron. Intentando imaginar quien habría sido capaz de hacer algo así. Todos reaccionaron y empezaron a cortar las cuerdas. Bajaron el cuerpo y lo colocaron sobre el suelo. Kate le tomó el pulso.

-Es demasiado tarde, está muerto. – Dijo Kate, mirando a Sawyer.

-¿Quien ha hecho esto, tíos?- Se pregunto Hurley.


	62. Chapter 62

Zarland nuestro pequeño presentimiento se ha cumplido sabíamos que este capitulo te iba a gustar y lo cierto es que Juliet impone con esa mirada…esperamos que te guste lo que esta por venir con esta mujer bueno y con el resto también ;)

CAPITULO 62 (Saruto)

El cuerpo de Robert yacía sin vida en un lado, apartado del campamento. Se habían reunido todos en la playa a instancias de Kate para hablar de lo ocurrido. Todos excepto Locke que no aparecía por ningún lado.  
La gente se miraba desconcertada y buscaban los ojos de ella como queriendo encontrar una respuesta.  
Kate en cambio no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jin para liberarlo.  
Crees que es seguro soltarlo?- dijo Sayid que la acompañaba  
Este hombre no ha hecho nada- dijo ella quitándole las esposas  
Acompáñanos- dijo Kate cogiendo a Jin de la mano.  
Nadie hablaba, todos estaban sobrecogidos por lo que había pasado. Juliet estaba pálida. Petrificada por lo que había visto, pero aunque dirigió una mirada de súplica a James buscando consuelo no lo encontró. Él parecía fastidiado por todo aquello y fumaba un cigarro aparentemente en calma mientras los demás elegían un culpable.  
Alguien tiene algo que confesar?- dijo Kate a bocajarro  
Todos se miraron confundidos. Uno de ellos había sido, pero quién?  
Una carcajada interrumpió los pensamientos de todos ellos.  
Tú eres tonta, Freckles? Crees que el asesino va a confesar su crimen?- dijo James riendo  
Entonces qué hacemos? Lo dejamos correr? Hacemos como si no hubiera pasado nada?- dijo ella enfadada  
Anoche te peleaste con él- dijo un hombre llamado Artz- Has podido ser tú.  
Claro!- dijo James haciendo aspavientos- He podido ser yo porque ese tío era un gilipollas y me molestaba. O ha podido ser ella porque estaba harta de él- dijo señalando a Kate- Incluso ella por esposar a su marido!  
Estamos intentando sacar conclusiones-dijo Kate con calma  
y la conclusión es que he sido yo, no?- dijo James enfadado  
Si quieres que te diga lo que pienso no has sido tú, pero ha sido culpa tuya!- gritó ella- Alguno de nosotros se ha sentido amenazado al verlo con un arma, y el hecho de que la tenga es tu responsabilidad. Te dije que no se la dieras!  
Muy bien, pues ya tenéis a vuestro principal sospechoso!- gritó el- Esperaré el veredicto del jurado en mi puta cabaña!- dijo marchándose a grandes zancadas.  
Juliet contemplaba la escena en silencio. Ethan parecía tranquilo. En absoluto parecía que tenía algo que ocultar. A pesar de que le dolía profundamente que culparan a James, le convenía todo aquello. Finalmente el no la amaba, y no solo eso, la ignoraba como si no existiera y todo eso era una manera de vengarse y de paso, de desviar la atención de los demás.  
Sun no ha podido ser- dijo Kate- Ni yo tampoco. No hubiésemos podido con su cuerpo. Creo que las mujeres estamos descartadas.  
Qué alivio!- dijo Shannon con sorna  
Crees que ha sido él?- dijo Hugo  
No. No tendría sentido que le hubiera devuelto la pistola si quería matarlo- dijo Kate con firmeza- Es más, no creo que ahorcarlo sea su estilo.  
No se, motivos tenía- dijo Sayid- Si queréis puedo lograr que confiese.  
A qué te refieres?- preguntó Boone sorprendido  
En realidad no sólo fui oficial de comunicaciones en Irak. Tengo una habilidad especial para conseguir que la gente diga la verdad.  
Torturabas personas, tío?- dijo Hugo nervioso  
Exactamente- dijo Sayid  
No vamos a hacer eso. No somos animales- dijo Kate- Además, él no ha sido.  
Entonces quién ha sido?- preguntó Charlie  
Kate desvió la mirada hacia Juliet. Había estado callada todo el rato. Demasiado callada.  
Juliet, tú no has visto nada?- preguntó con curiosidad  
No- dijo ella nerviosa  
Pero has estado mucho rato fuera de la playa. Algo has tenido que ver- insistió Kate  
Crees que he sido yo? Por qué iba yo a matar a ese hombre?- dijo Juliet perdiendo la compostura  
No he dicho que hayas sido tú, pero es extraño que no hayas visto nada ni a nadie- dijo Kate  
Pues no lo he hecho. No he visto nada- dijo Juliet zanjando el tema  
Entonces ha sido ese tío- dijo Artz- No hay otra explicación.  
De pronto escucharon una voz que provenía de la selva  
No ha sido James- dijo Locke con firmeza  
John!- Kate se puso en pie sorprendida por su presencia- Tú has visto algo?  
Os diré algo. No creo que hayamos sido ninguno de nosotros. Creo que no estamos solos en este lugar- dijo con tranquilidad  
John se marchó hacia su cabaña. Llevaba un jabalí a hombros y lo depositó en el suelo con calma. Luego desapareció en dirección a la orilla del mar.  
Bien, no tenemos pruebas. De modo que no podemos hacer nada- dijo Kate con firmeza- No salgáis del campamento solos. Tendremos que extremar los cuidados hasta que sepamos qué está pasando.  
Organizaremos turnos de vigilancia- dijo Sayid  
Muy bien- dijo ella- y esta noche haremos una hoguera en los restos del fuselaje. Hay que deshacerse ya de los cadáveres.

Kate se levantó de allí y fue directa a la tienda de James. Ese idiota pretendía que toda la gente pensara que había sido él, e iba a decirle cuatro cosas. Estaba enfurecida con él. Enfurecida porque le había dado la pistola a Robert. y por pretender hacerse pasar por el malo del lugar. Había estado toda la mañana leyendo aquella maldita carta. ella lo había visto, y Juliet también. No sabía a qué estaba jugando pero no lo iba a hacer con ella. Lo que no entendía es cómo ella no lo había defendido. Algo raro había en esa mujer, y se juró averiguarlo.


	63. Chapter 63

CAPITULO 63 (Sawsol)

**DÍA DEL ACCIDENTE**

Ben caminaba por el aeropuerto y se apresuro a llegar a la puerta de embarque, por el camino empezó a vislumbrar unas caras que le eran conocidas y no precisamente porque se conocieran, de hecho Ben los conocía pero ellos no tenían el placer. Puede que nadie lo hubiera hecho a excepción de Annie y de eso ya habían pasado décadas.  
En una mesa esperaban sentados Shannon y Charlie a los que de repente se unió Boone, un pijo y dos yonkis lo que a su entender se traducía como un trío de desgraciados, esa gente no valoraba demasiado su existencia y por lo leído en los expedientes tampoco tenían planeado hacerlo.  
El tal Boone le sonaba de algo más. ¡Claro el de la boda! Menuda una Juliet, tan inteligente y a la vez tan estúpida dejándose embaucar por un media mierda, así debía sentirse ella. Tal vez fue un error ficharla en el equipo a pesar de su gran trabajo por supuesto era cosa de Richard, si no estaba centrada en su objetivo iban a tener que centrarla. A ella y al resto de pasajeros.

Envuelto en una multitud Ben se coloco la visera tan característica de los pilotos para cubrirse lo suficiente el rostro. Entraba en el 815 cuando la azafata se le dirigió:  
- Menos mal que está usted aquí porque si llegamos a cancelar el vuelo ya me veo otra vez doblando turno.  
Ben puso la mano sobre su gorra y la inclino un poco a modo de saludo, después se introdujo en la cabina de mando.  
- Ya era hora.- dijo Ethan en tono amigable.  
Ben le dedico una de sus habituales miradas frías e inexpresivas que atemorizaban más que cualquier mal gesto o palabra.  
- Coge el megáfono y anuncia el procedimiento a la tripulación que vamos a despegar.  
Ethan lo miraba un poco tenso, era verdad eso de que los aviones habían avanzado lo suficiente para no tener que saber demasiado acerca de como pilotarlos, pero la sola idea de estar en manos de Ben quién no sentía el menor respeto por la vida, daba la impresión que ni de la suya propia, le aterrorizaba de manera indescriptible.

- Cuando lleguemos te quedarás en la cabina y vigilarás de cerca a los supervivientes por si Juliet tiene problemas. – dijo esto mientras introducía unas coordenadas en el panel del avión.

"Una mierda" pensó Ethan. Era evidente que a Ben no le preocupaban los problemas de nadie así que la rubia no era de fiar, aunque tratándose de él poca gente lo era.

- A mitad de camino estropeare la radio de comunicación para que no puedan darnos la brasa. – añadió Ethan aparentando calma.

Despertó cuando le sonó la alarma del móvil que se había programado por si la inyección no resultaba, dichoso aparato. Miro a su alrededor el avión se había partido de forma brutal en el aire y por lo visto la madre naturaleza los había excluido del grupo tal y como esperaba.  
Se desabrocho el cinturón como pudo dándose cuenta que la camisa del uniforme se había enrojecido y de su brazo goteaba sangre. Se arranco la manga que le quedaba limpia de un tirón y la enrollo en la herida apretándola con fuerza para cortar la hemorragia.  
Saco un aparato de un compartimiento situado a su derecha y lo encendió, eso mantendría al monstruo fuera del campo de Ethan mientras este no se alejara a menos de un metro de las ondas sónicas que desprendía

No le había hecho ningún mal a nadie, esto claro según la perspectiva del que lo juzgara, y de lo contrario tampoco le quitaría el sueño. Esa gente por muy miserable que fuera no apreciaba lo que tenía y a veces la única forma de hacerlo era perderlo o perderse uno mismo ya que lo último extrañamente resultaba más fácil.

Salió a la parte exterior y agradecido porque fuera de día encabezo la marcha hacia el campamento, desde donde junto a Richard podría ver las cosas a su manera.


	64. Chapter 64

Zarland…menuda sorpresa... Ben era el piloto del avión….seguro que habrá muchas más sorpresas…Sigue leyendo…Sawyer malote mola mucho…..ese lado suyo algo capullo y pasando de todo fue lo que más me gusto desde el principio de él, sobre todo quería saber cómo alguien podía haber llegado a ser tan marginal y egoísta…La historia de Sawyer, la vida de James Ford, es desde mi punto de vista una de los personajes mejor escritos de toda la serie…Nos encanta que te guste tanto…Sigue disfrutando….XD

CAPÍTULO 64 (Gigi)

Estaba leyendo, mejor dicho intentando concentrarse en la lectura, su mente no quería parar de pensar en el cuerpo del Marshall colgado de la rama de ese árbol. El tipo le había caído como una patada al estómago desde el primer momento que lo conoció, pero igual, no dejaba de ser traumático verlo ahí colgado sin vida. Todos en el campamento pensaba que había sido él, bueno no todos, ella lo había defendido, una sonrisa, sin que él quisiera, se le escapó de su boca. La verdad no estaba preocupado porque todos lo creyeran un asesino, era mejor de ese modo, así no se acercarían a él y lo dejarían en paz por una vez.

Estaba muy plácidamente tirado en su improvisada cama, realmente estaba orgulloso de cómo le había quedado la tienda, era por lejos la mejor y más cómoda de todas, había hecho un excelente trabajo, aun si esto le había costado pelearse con medio campamento por apropiarse de cosas que todos consideraban de bien común. Qué ingenuos, creen que están viviendo en una sociedad utópica comunista, pensaba divertido.

De repente entró ella sin llamar, lo miraba con cara de decepción y enojo:

- Pensaba que ibas a tardar más tiempo en decidirte a entrar a mi tienda, hace muy poquito que fue asesinado tu novio ….. ¿Pero quién soy yo para criticar tus impulsos sexuales?-Le dijo mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y le sonreía seductoramente.

- Sawyer por favor, no está la situación para bromas ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo!- Le preguntó indignada por la falta de seriedad con la que tomaba todo este asunto.

- Nada, leyendo "Diez Negritos" irónico ¿no? Se trata de un grupo de personas que quedan varadas en una Isla solitaria y uno a uno son asesinados, todos los restantes son sospechosos. Lástima que acá no pase esto, el único sospechoso por estos lares soy yo ¿no es cierto Freckles?

- Si te seguís comportando de esta forma, de seguro que todos van a seguir sospechando de ti, desde que recuperaste la memoria, lo único que has hecho es pelearte con todos los del campamento, robar cosas y vagabundear sin hacer nada, mientras que todos estamos ocupados realizando cosas útiles para poder sobrevivir en este maldito lugar. Pareces una larva sin otro propósito que molestar y estar echado sin hacer nada, provocando que todo el mundo te odie – le largo todo ese rollo sin respirar todavía muy enojada con él.

- Menos mal que tú no eres capaz de odiarme - se incorporó y se acercó lentamente hacia ella - ¿Cómo estás?-Le dijo con un tono de voz bajo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Se estremeció involuntariamente, no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera siempre que él se le acercaba. Lo peor era que él se daba cuenta, estaba segura - "¿Cómo estoy con qué?"- Respondió sin saber bien que decía, su mente en otro lado, su corazón palpitando a mil, tenía que salir de esa tienda rápido, perdía dominio de la situación frente a la cercanía de él.

-"¿Cómo estás por la muerte de Robert? Ustedes tenían una relación muy cercana, por lo que pude ver"- La distancia entre los dos era cada vez era más pequeña, podía sentir su aliento rozando el rostro, embriagándola, no paraba de pensar a que sabrían sus besos… esto no estaba bien, Robert había muerto hace un par de horas y ni siquiera le había dedicado un minuto para digerir su muerte y saber que significaba para ella.

- "No sé bien que como reaccionar" dijo ella sin saber porque se sinceraba con él, sin saber que tenía este hombre al cuál le podía hablar sin miedo a ser juzgada, sin temor a que la vea tal cual realmente es-"Por un lado me da mucha pena, Robert me ayudó mucho todo este tiempo, se la jugó por mí sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso pudiera tener para su familia o su trabajo. El infeliz estaba obsesionado conmigo y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera, a mi manera lo quise, era agradable sentir que le importaba a alguien, pero nunca lo pude amar, él lo sabía y este último tiempo se estaba comportando de manera desequilibrada, ya casi no aguantaba tenerlo cerco mío, me daba miedo esa misma obsesión que antes me resultaba tan útil… -Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas por Robert, por la shock de su horrible muerte, lágrimas por la culpa de haber arruinado su vida, por haberlo arrastrado a esta parte del mundo solo siguiendo un delirio ficticio.

Sawyer comenzó a secarle las lagrimas delicadamente con sus dedos, verla tan vulnerable lo cohibía, era mucho más fácil lidiar con la marimacho Kate, con la Kate valiente, fuerte y decidida que no tenía miedo a nada. Esta Kate lo desarmaba y se moría por abrazarla y besarla y sacarle todos esos demonios que la atormentaban, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, que necesitaba a otra clase de persona junto a ella, una persona que le pudiera brindar una vida mejor. Él estaba mucho más dañado que ella y lo único que le podía producir era más dolor y angustia de lo que tenía ahora. Retiró la mano de su rostro y le dijo de forma brusca:

- "Bueno, preciosa, después de esta confesión te ubicas primera en la lista de sospechosos, tu motivo es el más convincente de todos", una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro.

- "Eres un imbécil Sawyer, ándate a la mierda! " Dijo indignada.

- Me parece que la que se tiene que ir eres tú, esta es mi tienda por si no te has dado cuenta.

Sin decir ninguna palabra salió enfurecida. Sawyer esperó a que saliera, la sonrisa desapareció de su boca, no le gustaba haberla tratado de ese modo, pero era lo mejor para ella, no era bueno que se acercará a él, iba a terminar mal como todo lo que él tocaba , pensó tristemente, mientras volvía a agarrar el libro.


	65. Chapter 65

CAPITULO 65(Maya)

Juliet vio alejarse a todo el mundo. La chica pija, Shannon, le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, ni siquiera había hablado con ella, pero parecía que no le caía muy bien. Ethan lo había hecho. Había matado a Robert. Se dio cuenta de la poca importancia que tenía la vida en este sitio. Y que con una simple orden ese hombre había hecho lo que ella le había dicho. En realidad que lo matará no entraba en sus planes. Sólo quería que se lo llevara del campamento. Las cosas cada vez estaban peor. Y lo peor es que no había tenido el valor de defender la inocencia de James. Ella sabía que él no había sido, lo que no tenía tan claro era si realmente sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Conocía de su sed de venganza con ese Señor Sawyer, era algo vital para él, como el comer o el sexo. Precisamente su primera pelea fue por ese Sawyer, por eso ella nunca le llamó así. Cuándo todo se descubriera ¿con qué cara iba a mirar a James? Cada paso que daba le aleja más de él. Desde el momento en que le conoció supo que le perdería tarde o temprano. Estaba perdida en estos pensamientos cuando vio que alguien se acercaba a ella.

-Hola Juliet.  
-John

Juliet ni siquiera lo miró. Locke se sentó a su lado y le ofreció algo de comer. Juliet no tenía hambre, ni tampoco ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con este hombre, que seguramente no había venido a preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

-Este sitio están lleno de sorpresas¡-Locke decía esto sin dejar de mirarla. Esa miraba ponía nerviosa a Juliet y estaba segura de que él se daba cuenta de ello.  
-¿Vas a preguntarme si lo he matado yo?- Ahora Juliet giró su rostro y le miró directamente a los ojos, con la mayor frialdad que pudo manejar.  
-En realidad me preguntaba porque una mujer enamorada, no es capaz de defender la inocencia del hombre al que quiere.  
-James es lo suficientemente adulto como para defenderse sólo. Estoy haciendo lo que me dijo...dejarlo en paz.  
-Juliet, los dos sabemos que esta mañana no has ido a dar un paseo. Realmente no se la relación que tienes con todo lo que pasa aquí, pero creo que ocultas algo. -John miraba a su alrededor intentando mostrar indiferencia- No me gusta acusar a la gente cuando no tengo pruebas que delaten sus acciones…., pero cuando las tenga, todo el grupo sabrá quién eres y porque estás en esta isla.  
-Estoy en esta isla, John, al igual que todos los demás, porque el avión que me llevaba a casa tuvo un accidente y se precipitó aquí.  
-Juliet, todos estamos aquí por una razón.- John sonreía.  
-¿Y esa razón es la que hace que ahora camines, John?- Juliet mostró una expresión irónica y le sonrió. Esto era algo que Locke no esperaba, su expresión cambio, pero sin perder su sonrisa.  
-Reconozco que estoy tan sorprendido como tú.  
-Estoy segura de que el resto del grupo no sabe lo de la silla de ruedas, no creo que te hayas puesto en mitad del campamento a contarles tus penas y batallas. No te metas en la vida de los demás John. Todos somos mayorcitos y podemos cuidarnos solos.

Juliet se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones. Cuando se iba se giró por última vez.

-Por cierto John…. yo no he matado a ese hombre, pero en este campamento, hay algunas personas que ahora están mejor sin él.

Juliet ni siquiera sabía cómo había tenido el valor de enfrentar a John Locke. Era muy listo y estaba segura de que debía tener cuidado con él. De todas las personas que había allí era la única que lograba intimidarla, no solo con lo que decía, sino como lo decía y la seguridad que tenía cuando se dirigía a ella. Era totalmente consciente de que el señor Locke era especial y diferente al resto de los pasajeros del Oceanic 815. De hecho sabía que su vida había estado marcada por la tragedia desde antes de su nacimiento, y sin embargo, allí estaba, como si fuera el embajador de la felicidad.

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba preparándose un café, era domingo así que hoy no tenía que ir a trabajar. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y vio la nota que James había dejado."Volveré enseguida Jules". ¿Quién sería la nueva tonta rica a la que estaría engañando? Su teléfono sonó.__-Juliet.__  
__-Señor Alpert.__  
__-Sé que es domingo, pero tengo que informarte que en un par de semanas tendrás que marcharte a Sídney.__  
__Estupendo, otro viaje a la otra punta del mundo.__  
__-De acuerdo.__  
__-Estarás allí un par de meses, continuaras con tus investigaciones y estudiaras los expedientes. Tom te estará esperando.__  
__-¿Algo más Richard?__  
__-Nada más. Que tengas un buen día.__Colgó sin ni siquiera despedirse. Richard la llamaba a cualquier hora, poco le importaba si eran las cinco de la mañana o si estaba en su día de descanso. En ese sentido James y ella tenían mucho en común.__Se levantó de la mesa y dejó la taza en el fregadero. Subió al dormitorio y recogió toda la ropa sucia. Miró en la cómoda, allí estaba esa maldita foto. Los dos parecían la pareja perfecta de enamorados. Cogió el marco y le dio la vuelta. Bajo para poner la lavadora. Revisó todos y cada uno de los bolsillos, no quería tener que llamar al técnico otra vez. Había un papel en el bolsillo trasero de uno de los pantalones de James. Lo sacó. Era una carta. Estaba bastante desgastada, parecía que había sido leída muchas veces. El sello era de 1976. Sacó la carta y empezó a leerla. "Querido Señor Sawyer….."__Cuando terminó de leerla, estaba temblando. Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos. Y se guardo la carta en el bolsillo de la bata. Las piezas empezaron a encajar en su cabeza. Sabía que los padres de James habían muerto cuando él era sólo un niño, aunque el resto de los detalles los había descubierto por la información facilitada por Richard. Lo que no sabía era que James había escrito una carta y la guardaba como si fuera una reliquia. Como tampoco sabía de sus intenciones con ese Sawyer.__Habían pasado un par de horas, escuchó las llaves en la puerta. James había vuelto. Ella estaba colocando la ropa en su sitio. Le oyó subir las escaleras. Apareció tras la puerta dándole una de esas sonrisas que él sabía que siempre funcionaban en cualquier ocasión.__-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal el día?__  
__-Algo aburrida…. – Mientras Sawyer se quitaba la chaqueta, Juliet le miró y se acercó a él.- Oye James tenemos que hablar.__  
__-Si es por lo de la tapa del váter, lo siento, no me acostumbro.__  
__-Esto es serio James¡…Verás, voy a tener que marcharme durante unos meses a Sídney por mi trabajo…..me iré en un par de semanas.__  
__-Iré contigo.__  
__-No¡…..Voy a estar muy ocupada….es solo….__  
__-¿Me estas dejando Juliet?- James se giró y la miró a los ojos.__  
__-No…solo… Escúchame…. Es mejor que no vengas….no tendré tiempo para estar contigo, apenas nos veremos y además tú tienes tus negocios aquí.__  
__-De ninguna manera Juliet. Iré contigo y no se hable más.__  
__-James…..__  
__-Está conversación se ha acabado, Juliet¡.__Sabía perfectamente que él no iba a dejar que se fuera sola, después del tiempo que llevaban juntos y teniendo en cuenta, que pronto podría hacerse con su dinero, Sawyer no estaría dispuesto a perder esa gran suma y la oportunidad de aumentar su saldo. Empezó a buscar algo. Juliet sabía que sería esa carta. James estaba como loco. No paraba de tirar ropa, abriendo el armario y los cajones de la cómoda. Juliet se acercó y le mostró la carta.__-¿Estas buscando esto?__Sawyer se giró, Juliet se sorprendió por la expresión que mostraba su rostro. Nunca le había visto tan irritado.__-¿De dónde la has sacado?¡__  
__-Estaba en tus pantalones, fui a hacer la colada…..-La agarró del brazo.__  
__-¿La has leído?¡__  
__-Bueno yo….__  
__-¿Quién coño te crees que eres?¡ ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para leerla?¡__  
__Juliet no podía imaginar que ese hombre fuera él mismo que ella conocía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando para que se pusiera así? Sólo era una carta escrita hacía décadas.__  
__-No sabía lo que era….lo siento…yo…..__Sawyer le soltó el brazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Esta mujer estaba empezando a irritarle. Solo tenía en mente los 200.000 dólares que pronto serían suyos. Y después no volvería a verla. "Solo un poco más" pensó. Si no fuera por el dinero, habría salido corriendo de esa casa y no hubiera mirado atrás.__-Está bien…..no importa…Sólo es un trozo de papel viejo. …..Voy a dar un paseo….. Traeré la cena.__Sin más cerró la puerta y Juliet se sentó en la cama y pensó que todo aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos. Comenzó a recoger toda la ropa que estaba ahora tirada por el suelo. Una vez que llegarán a Sídney, ya no habría marcha atrás. _

Decidió ir a la playa y refrescarse un poco. Estaba muy sucia y cansada. Y todas las emociones vividas hoy estaban haciendo mella en su cabeza. Se giró y vio que James la estaba mirando, como siempre no con mucho cariño. Estaba fuera de su tienda fumando un cigarrillo. Había visto salir a Kate hacía unos minutos de allí. Estaba casi segura que pensaba que ella había matado a ese tipo. Volvió a su tarea. Cuando se dio la vuelta estaba allí frente a ella.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-¿Esperas que te la conteste?- Siguió lavándose la cara.  
-¿Por qué no me has defendido delante de toda esa gente?

Juliet se levantó y se volvió para mirarlo. Esto era lo último que le faltaba por oír.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Pensé que dejaste bien claro que querías que te dejara en paz? Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.  
-Joder¡….porque tú me conoces mejor que nadie aquí. Y sabes que yo no he sido.  
-Quizás porque te conozco mejor que nadie no lo he hecho.  
-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?¡  
-Además ya tienes a alguien que te defienda….Tu y yo no nos necesitamos para nada.  
-Por supuesto que no te necesito¡ ¿Crees que yo lo hice? Porque podrías haber sido tú.  
-¿Y porque iba yo a querer matar a ese tipo? Tu amiguita y tú tenéis más motivos para hacerlo… y todo el campamento lo sabe.  
-Sabes…hay algo en ti que no recuerdo haber visto desde que te conocí.  
-Creo que yo podría decir lo mismo.  
-Nunca pensé que podrías llegar a ser tan fría, tan calculadora…..pero mejor así. Ahora sé cómo eres realmente Juliet, y porque no siento nada.  
-Verás James, esto tiene gracia….No sé quien lo hizo, y ni siquiera sé si me importa¡. Y tampoco sé si serias capaz de hacer algo así. Lo único que se, es que si no hubieras venido conmigo a Sídney, ahora no estarías aquí. Así que todo lo que te está pasando es responsabilidad mía.  
-Yo fui quien decidió ir a Sídney, Juliet.  
-¿Y porque lo hiciste James?¡... Porque está bastante claro que nunca me has querido….. Eso sí, te doy mi enhorabuena, eres un gran actor. Supongo que no soy la primera a la que llevas a la cama con promesas que nunca vas a cumplir…Es una pena que estemos en este sitio….Cuando salgamos de aquí tendré que darte tu comisión por los servicios prestados.  
-Bueno cariño….. Si lo sabías ¿por qué seguiste conmigo?¡  
-Algún día te contestaré a esa pregunta…. algún día James…... y ahora si no te importa me voy a dormir…. Buenas noches Sawyer.

Juliet se alejó de allí. No quería tener nada que ver con él. Ni siquiera quería tenerlo cerca. De este modo cuando tuviera que hacer su trabajo, todo sería más fácil. Ahora la noria empezaba a girar, y ya no habría nadie que pudiera bajarse de ella. A partir de este momento James "Sawyer" Ford pasaba a ser un peón más…y las consecuencias serían terribles para todos.


	66. Chapter 66

CAPITULO 66(Maya)

Ana Lucía no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ese hombre está empapado de sangre, parece que había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Estaba temblando. Se acerco a él y le ayudó a sentarse en la arena.

-Espera aquí, voy a buscar a Jack.

Mientras tanto el resto de los supervivientes habían salido de sus tiendas al escuchar los gritos del hombre. Todos estaban boquiabiertos. No podían creer que hubiera vuelto a ocurrir. Se miraron los unos a los otros. Allí estaban Rose y Bernard, Charlotte, Nadia, Miles, El señor Eko y los otros cuatro supervivientes del accidente. Pero ¿dónde estaba Libby?

Jack llegó corriendo con el rostro desencajado, se acercó a Goodwin.

-Se han llevado a cinco personas…ese matrimonio con sus dos hijos y el señor de Boston…..no he podido hacer nada….Me han golpeado…..ni siquiera los he visto.  
-Te dije que nos teníamos que haber ido¡ ¿Todavía crees que debemos esperar?- Era Miles quien preguntaba.  
-Y yo os dije que quien quisiera que se fuera….si no lo habéis hecho no es mi responsabilidad.-Respondió Jack.  
-Eres un imbécil que va de listo, Shepard…y no pienso perder más tiempo viendo como no haces nada. Si crees que vamos a dejar que te juegues nuestras vidas haciéndote el héroe estas muy equivocado, así que deja que...

Miles no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Jack se le abalanzó y lo derribó en la arena. Ambos comenzaron a pelearse.

-Basta¡- Charlotte estaba bastante nerviosa.  
-Pegas como una nena…doctor- Miles le dio una patada en el estómago.  
-Hijo de puta¡- Jack le cogió del cuello y presionó con ambas manos.

Todo el campamento intentó separarlos. El señor Eko consiguió coger a Jack y bloquearle.

-Esto no ha acabado aquí….doctor  
-Estaré esperando encantado Miles.

Libby apareció. Salía de una de las tiendas. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Se acercó al grupo. Casi en un susurro se dirigió a ellos.

-Ha muerto.- Nadie le prestaba atención. Ni siquiera la escuchaban. Miles y Jack seguían discutiendo.

-Daniel ha muerto¡- Gritó con toda la rabia que pudo.

Todo el campamento se giró. Allí estaba Libby con los ojos ensangrentados por las lágrimas. Sólo habían pasado tres días desde el accidente y apenas se conocían, pero comprobaron lo fácil que era morir en este sitio. Fueron conscientes de lo efímera que era la vida. De que podían haber sido cualquiera de ellos.

-Acaba de morir¡ Y vosotros en vez de preocuparos de él….Os estáis peleando como bestias. Tú lo dijiste Jack, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, es posible que mañana otro de nosotros desaparezca o muera…y ni siquiera sois conscientes de lo afortunados que sois. Habéis sobrevivido a un terrible accidente, a dos ataques de unas personas de las que no sabemos nada, a la muerte…..y en vez de agradecer seguir vivo…buscáis cualquier escusa para haceros daño entre vosotros. Yo no pienso participar de esto. Voy a tapar el cuerpo de Daniel y cuando llegué la mañana le enterraré. Porque eso es lo único que puedo hacer por él.

-Libby¡

-No Jack¡ Ahora no quiero buenas palabras. Será mejor que cures a ese hombre y que todos se preparen para irnos de aquí. Mañana será otro día.

Nadia y Rose acompañaron a Libby hasta la tienda de Daniel. Mientras tanto Jack empezó a curar las heridas de Goodwin. Bernard y el Señor Eko hicieron guardia por si acaso había otro ataque. Charlotte ayudó a Miles a levantarse y lo llevó a la playa para que refrescara su rostro. Mientras tanto Ana Lucía y el resto del grupo empezaron a organizar los alimentos, medicamentos, ropa y demás utensilios que se llevarían para su supervivencia en la selva.  
Charlotte terminó con Miles y se acercó a Jack que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Jack ni siquiera la miró.  
-¿Has recogido tus cosas Charlotte?  
-Lo tengo todo preparado, tampoco tengo mucho que llevarme, Jack.- Charlotte sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre en el labio.- Deja que te mire ese corte, podría infectarse.  
-Estoy bien…yo puedo hacerlo. –Jack no estaba para nadie.  
-Lo sé Jack. Pero por una vez deja que alguien te ayude. No es tan malo.

Charlotte cogió un trozo de tela y lo empapó con agua oxigenada. Comenzó a presionar en la herida, limpiándola con sumo cuidado. Jack intentaba no quejarse, pero realmente ese Miles tenía una buena derecha.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a ese sitio?  
-Si salimos temprano, podremos estar al mediodía. Primero enterraremos a Daniel.  
Se hizo el silencio. Charlotte terminó su trabajo. Y le miró.  
-Libby tiene razón… Lo que ha dicho es lo más sensato que he escuchado desde que llegamos aquí.  
-Lo sé Charlotte. Yo sólo he intentado hacer lo correcto, pero no soy perfecto, a veces, también me equivoco.  
-Bueno…no está mal, creo que estás empezando a caerme mejor¡

Ambos sonrieron. No dejaban de mirarse. Charlotte no podía apartar sus ojos de él y sabía que no debería hacerlo, pero se inclinó hacía Jack y le dio un tierno beso. Cuando se separaron Jack estaba sorprendido y Charlotte avergonzada.

-Lo siento Jack…- Miraba hacia el suelo. -Yo no debería haber hecho eso.  
-Charlotte está bien, no pasa nada…..-Jack le agarraba el brazo con ternura.  
-Será mejor que vea si alguien me necesita- Ni siquiera le miró al salir de la tienda.

La mañana llegó antes de lo que imaginaban. El señor Eko y Jack empezaron a cavar la tumba donde enterrarían a Daniel. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, el grupo se reunió para dar su último adiós al joven. Pusieron su cuerpo sin vida en el interior del foso. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Fue Libby quien decidió hablar.

-Daniel Faraday, era físico, pero su gran pasión era la música. Tenía 30 años…. y estaba en Sídney de vacaciones. Volvía a Los Ángeles para conocer a su sobrina….Pamela…acababa de nacer. Era un buen tipo…-Libby cogió una de las partituras que Daniel guardaba en su tienda y que había sido lo único que había encontrado suyo entre los restos de la cola.- Hasta siempre Daniel.

Terminaron de enterrar los restos de Daniel. El señor Eko dijo una oración. Cuando todo hubo terminado recogieron sus cosas y empezaron a alejarse de lo que había sido su casa durante los últimos tres días. Jack iba delante junto al Señor Eko, seguidos por Ana Lucia y Libby, y el resto del grupo. Todos iban en silencio. Nadie se atrevía hablar. Cuando llevaban algo más de media hora de camino decidieron hacer un descanso. Jack aprovechó para tomar un poco de agua. Sabía que no estaba solo. Alguien le estaba siguiendo. Se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba, seguramente la persona que más le odiaba de todos los que allí estaban. Nadia.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Jack?  
-Claro Nadia. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?  
-Verás….ese hombre, Goodwin, creo que no es de fiar.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Cuando estuviste fuera durante el primer día. Se acercó a mí. No tenía ningún rasguño, ni heridas…..todos nosotros estamos llenos de cortes, unos más que otros. Además me hizo muchas preguntas. Creo que puede ser uno de ellos.  
-¿Uno de quién, Nadia?  
-Uno de los otros.  
-Nadia hemos pasado por muchas cosas, creo que todos estamos demasiado irritados, deberíamos intentar calmarnos….  
-Jack¡No soy ninguna estúpida….puedo distinguir perfectamente entre aquellos que dicen la verdad y los que mienten…y no me preguntes porque lo sé. Lo único que te digo es que no debemos confiar en él. ¿No crees que es muy sospechoso que se ofreciera a hacer la guardia y justo nos atacarán de nuevo? Ni siquiera tenía las ropas sucias. Es como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe planificado de antemano.  
-Puede que tengas razón….. ¿Le has contado esto a alguien?  
-Sólo a Rose.  
-Bien pues será mejor que nadie más lo sepa. Evitaremos sospechas.- Nadia se estaba alejando pero debía preguntárselo. –Nadia¡…. –ella se giro y lo miró -¿Por qué ahora confías en mí?  
-Porque si ayudándote consigo volver a estar con el hombre que amo…..eso es lo que voy a hacer. Nada más me importa.  
-Gracias Nadia.

Nadia se marcho. Jack no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Primero las desapariciones, Ana Lucía en su tienda, la muerte de Daniel y el beso de Charlotte. Toda su vida estaba a merced de lo que iba ocurriendo en esta isla y por primera vez, no podía contralar la situación, y eso le hacía sentir muy poco seguro. Sabía que las cosas podían ponerse peor y estaba seguro de que todo esto sólo era el principio. Nunca le había gustado que los demás dependieran de sus decisiones, pero sabía que alguien tenía que hacerlo. Lo único que deseaba era que llegaran todos al bunker y después allí, decidirían que iban a hacer.  
Se aproximó al grupo, todos estaban sentados y seguían sin hablar. Decidió que era el momento de volver a tomar las riendas.

-Escuchadme. Vamos a continuar caminando. Nos queda aún un camino largo. Debemos permanecer todos juntos. Sé que todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora, ha sido doloroso, yo diría que incluso, inhumano. Pero como Libby dijo anoche, somos afortunados por seguir vivos y estar juntos. Eso es lo único que debe importarnos, más allá de nuestras diferencias personales... Somos un grupo. Nos tenemos los unos a los otros, y si queremos vivir, deberemos estar dispuestos a dejar de lado todas esas diferencias. Sólo de ese modo podremos hacer frente a todo lo que está isla nos tiene preparado.

Todos se pusieron de pié y comenzaron a retomar el camino.

-Lo que yo decía... Este tío debería haber sido político en otra vida.- Dijo Miles.- O tal vez sea cura y no nos lo ha dicho….. Quizás su próximo discurso empiece…"Hijos míos, estamos aquí reunidos…"  
-Cállate Miles y camina¡- Ana Lucía no pudo evitar sonreír ante los comentarios de Miles, era realmente bueno con el sarcasmo. Al final iban a llevarse bien después de todo.

Volvieron a hacer la fila y se pusieron a andar. Parecía que después del discurso de Jack, los ánimos habían mejorado un poco. Ya se escuchaban algunas conversaciones. 

Cuando más relajados estaban, empezaron a escuchar unos susurros que alguno de ellos ya reconocían de la otra excursión. Todo el grupo empezó a dispersarse y se miraban con caras de espanto. Jack hecho mano a su bolsillo y descubrió que ni siquiera se había acordado del arma. Miró a Ana Lucía y esta le devolvió la mirada. Algunas cosas empezaban a encajar en la mente del doctor. 


	67. Chapter 67

Jack y Charlotte…solo un momento de deseo o….algo más? Veremos que les depara el destino….Sigue leyendo Zarland…Las cosas empiezan a ponerse muy interesantes en la Isla…..XD

CAPITULO 67 (Sambo)

Después de su experiencia el otro día en la selva con ese jabalí y esa luz, sabía que esa isla no solo era capaz de llevar a cabo milagros como el suyo. Estaba totalmente seguro que podía andar gracias a esta isla aunque no sabía aún hasta que punto llegaba el poder de esa isla. Lo que había visto a través de esa luz lo tenía muy confuso, nunca algo le había dejado tan ofuscado como ahora porque realmente no sabía muy bien lo que había visto…debía investigar más a fondo esta isla porque con un poco de suerte podría encontrarse otra vez con esa cosa.

Salía todos los días a la selva y ya poco le importaba salir sin compañía, desde luego su experiencia le había hecho cambiar de opinión en ese aspecto. Si antes sabía que nada podía pasarle…después de tener ese cara a cara con aquella cosa tenía la absoluta certeza de que nada iba a pasarle.

Uno de esos días de excursión por la selva la pareció oír unas pisadas no muy lejanas así que decidió pasarse a saludar a quien quiera que estuviera por ahí. De camino paró y se subió a un árbol a coger algún mango para el camino de vuelta. Se encontró con una mujer de la que desconocía su nombre aunque sí sabía que era la novia de ese tal james. Después de presentarse, porque aunque parezca mentira aun no habían tenido ocasión de hacerlo formalmente, la preguntó qué tal se encontraba de su amnesia y por lo visto parecía haber empezado a recordar aunque a juzgar por la cara de Juliet las cosas no iban muy bien. John sabía lo que se sentía en un momento así…a él le pasó lo mismo con Helen pero ahora no quiso nublar su buen humor con malos recuerdos tan solo se lo hizo saber para intentar hacer que se sintiera mejor y para hacerla saber que ahora ella sí podría arreglar las cosas con su novio si era lo que realmente quería, no debía dejar pasar esa oportunidad como hizo él.

Mas tarde decidió seguir con su caza. No tardó mucho en encontrar otra buena pieza así que decidió volver al campamento. Llegando al campamento no pudo evitar oír a la gente hablando, bueno unas hablando y otras gritando. Definitivamente ese James había recordado y, además, parecía tener bastante genio. Cuando escuchó más o menos de que iba la historia de esa discusión se sorprendió como todos ellos de la noticia de la muerte de Robert. Pero no dudó ni un momento en dar su opinión. ''No ha sido James'' Todos se empeñaban en culparle a él o a cualquier otro porque pensaban que solo podía haber sido uno de ellos, pero Locke sabía que ahí fuera había alguien más y que probablemente sería el responsable de la muerte del Marshall. Y tal como vino….se fue dirigiéndose con un jabalí a los hombros a su tienda.

Mas tarde salió de su tienda con la ropa ya limpia, todo el grupo se había dispersado pero allí aun quedaba una persona. Juliet. Parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos así que decidió hacerla otra pequeña visita. Él sabía que su presencia la ponía nerviosa pero tenía que preguntárselo. '' ¿Por qué una mujer enamorada, no es capaz de defender la inocencia del hombre al que quiere''' dijo muy intrigado por su posible respuesta. Le sorprendió la mirada tan fría que puso esa mujer, parecía otra mujer distinta que con la que había hablado anteriormente en la selva. Pero a él no le engañaba, sabía que esa mujer no solo andaba dando un paseo por la selva, sabía que ocultaba algo pero, de momento, no podía demostrarlo.

_Después de coger un mango decidió mostrarse saliendo de detrás de un arbusto…Ahí estaba Juliet en medio de la selva, le pareció extraño verla sola por aquí nunca había hablado con ella antes así que decidió que ahora sería el momento perfecto. Juliet tenía una brújula cosa que sorprendió a Locke que se la pidió curioso…. también la comentó lo interesante que era esta isla y la preguntó por el estado de la memoria de james. Esta mujer era realmente misteriosa. Por lo visto estaba intentando despejarse del ambiente de la playa, que podía ser verdad, no lo dudaba… sobre todo después de la discusión grupal donde hablaban de quien podía haber matado al Marshall desde luego el despejarse de ese tema la venía bastante bien. Lo que ella no sabía es que antes de aparecer delante de ella. Locke había oído ese extraño encuentro en mitad de la selva que Juliet había tenido con un hombre cuando estaba entre los arbustos, mientras intentaba esconderse a la espera de la presencia de algún jabalí y cómo antes de que él apareciera Juliet se guardó un misterioso mapa. ___

_Escuchó la conversación que tuvieron y como Juliet y ese hombre parecían conocerse. Juliet le dijo que Robert estaba empezando a dar problemas y que debía hacer algo, que se lo debería de llevar a algún sitio no la importaba, ella necesitaba tener el camino libre. ''El camino libre ¿para qué? '' pensó Locke en ese momento, esto era algo que le había cogido totalmente por sorpresa no sabía que intenciones tenía esta mujer. __  
__Mas tarde John decidió salir a hablar con ella como si el encuentro hubiera sido totalmente fortuito, conversó con ella como si nada hubiera pasado aunque lo que ella no sabía era que el mismo Locke la estaba siguiendo sigilosamente por la selva hasta que Juliet se encontró con otro hombre, pero a este no le había visto nunca y desde luego no parecía un superviviente….era un autentico habitante de La Isla. _

John de momento decidió no contar nada de todo esto aunque tendría mil ojos por lo que pudiera estar pasando y cuando llegase el momento apropiado tomaría medidas.


	68. Chapter 68

CAPITULO 68 (Mira)

Sayid se despertó temprano. Una tensa calma reinaba en el campamento, ahora casi todo el mundo dormía, pero desde que Robert había muerto un clima de desconfianza y enfrentamiento se había extendido entre todos.

A la angustia por la tardanza de los equipos de rescate y al miedo por lo que podían encontrarse en la selva se añadía ahora el temor por el pensamiento de que había un asesino entre ellos.

No es que él apreciase mucho a Robert, además tenía sus propios problemas, una parte de él le decía que Nadia estaba viva, en algún lugar de esa isla, otra le decía que nunca conseguiría tenerla. No la merecía, nunca la había merecido y ahora además se la había arrebatado a su hermano.

No importaba, aunque no la mereciese no podía evitar amarla con todas sus fuerzas y desear tenerla a su lado. Internarse en esa selva desconocida era arriesgado, había estado inspeccionando los alrededores, no había encontrado ningún rastro, el siguiente paso era una excursión de varios días, recorrer la costa. Él nunca había sido un hombre impulsivo, todo lo que había hecho en su vida lo había hecho fría y conscientemente.

Deseaba ser de utilidad, toda aquella gente a su suerte no podía acabar bien, no compartía los métodos de Robert pero es cierto que sin alguien que los motivase y les diese esperanza aquello sería el caos. Él había estado en muchas situaciones límite, no sacaban a relucir precisamente lo mejor de las personas.

Le vio a la entrada de su tienda, no había tratado mucho con él, en realidad sólo había tratado con Locke, ese era un hombre extraño, no sabía que pensar de él. Tampoco sabía que pensar de Sawyer. Recordó que se había ofrecido a interrogarle. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había contado a todos que era un torturador? Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, sólo Nadia lo sabía y por desgracia, no porque él hubiese deseado decírselo. Había oído las palabras en su boca como si no fuese él quien las pronunciase. Ni siquiera ahora lo entendía, aquel lugar producía extraños efectos en todos ellos.

Las miradas de Sayid y Sawyer se cruzaron, algo parecido a una sonrisa sarcástica se leía en su expresión, Sayid no era de los que se echaban atrás. Se fue directo hacia él.

- Has madrugado.  
- No quería perderme nada. Ya sabes, es mejor verlo por ti mismo a que te lo cuenten.  
- ¿Te importa que hablemos de Robert?  
- El pobre Robert, ¿tú también le echas de menos?  
- Ninguno le echamos de menos, pero no estaría de más saber quién nos hizo el favor.

Sawyer se rió por lo bajo.

- Para estar tan poco apenado te veo muy interesado, ¿ya has recogido su placa o la tiene nuestra pequeña doctora?  
- No me interesa mucho el campamento pero tenemos que estar unidos para salir adelante, la desconfianza no es buena. ¿Es verdad que tú le devolviste la pistola?  
- ¿Qué dirías si te dijese que se las apañó para quitármela?  
- Diría que eso era otra buena razón para querer quitarle la vida.

Sawyer sonrió de nuevo, a Sayid le molestó esa sonrisa, empezaba a pensar que demasiada gente sonreía sin motivo en aquel condenado lugar.

- Entonces creo que me lo reservaré para mí mismo.

Sayid siempre había sido bueno interpretando a la gente, no sabía si él había matado o no a Robert pero pensó que era verdad que le había robado el arma y eso era otro buen motivo para matarle. Entonces casualmente lo descubrió, entre el revoltijo de cosas que tenía en su tienda. Todo el mundo había intentado conseguir lo que había podido pero de alguna manera él se las había apañado para reunir más cosas y de más valor que ningún otro. Lo que había llamado su atención no era de mucho valor, al menos no para otro que no fuese él.

- ¿Dónde has encontrado eso?

Él apenas volvió la cabeza.

- ¿El qué?  
- Esa caja de música.

Sayid ya no se acordaba de Robert, esa caja se la había regalado él a Nadia, la primera vez que se habían reencontrado, debía ir en la maleta de Nadia, por más que la había buscado no había conseguido encontrarla.  
Él se volvió, cogiéndola y se la lanzó al vuelo, Sayid la recogió en el aire mientras reprimía el deseo de lanzarse a por él.

- Te la regaló, ya que tiene un valor sentimental para ti.

Sayid recurrió a todo su autocontrol, Sawyer parecía estar deseando que él diese el primer paso.

- ¿No había nada dentro?  
- No, la encontré por ahí, tirada. ¿Sabes, Alí? Aunque no lo creas tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy, me estoy empezando a cansar del interrogatorio.  
- Nos vemos, Sawyer.  
- Seguro.

Sayid se marchó. Nadia guardaba dentro de esa caja las escasas joyas de familia que había podido salvar después de la guerra. Si se había atrevido a poner sus manos sobre las cosas de Nadia…

Kate apoyaba su mano sobre el pecho de Shannon, estaba desencajada y parecía ahogarse por momentos, se había encontrado bien todos estos días, pero esa mañana había sufrido una crisis y Boone había ido corriendo a buscarla, Charlie estaba junto a ella casi igual de frenético.

- Estás muy nerviosa, Shannon, en gran parte esto es culpa de la ansiedad.  
- No es ansiedad, Kate, está enferma de verdad, necesita su inhalador.

Kate miró significativamente a Charlie.

- Aquí no tenemos inhaladores, pero puedes superarlo Shannon. Intenta tomar aire por la nariz, despacio, eso es, así. Muy bien, ¿lo ves? Sigue así, despacio.

Kate se levantó y se apartó un poco para hablar con Boone.

- Procurad que esté tranquila, cuando más se alteré peor respirará.  
- ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? Necesita su inhalador.

Kate miró hacia la tienda de Sawyer.

- ¿Le has preguntado a él?  
- ¿A él? ¿Crees que puede tenerlo?  
- Tiene muchas cosas, también medicinas, las cogió del avión. He visto que salía hace un rato, intentaré hablar con él cuando regrese.

Kate se marchó, Boone se quedó mirando la tienda, Sawyer le había ayudado aquel día, sin embargo no se había mostrado muy colaborador últimamente. No quería enfrentamientos y tampoco quería deberle más favores a Kate. Shannon respiraba penosamente, Charlie estaba casi del mismo color que ella. No podía esperar.

- ¿Qué haces husmeando en mis cosas?  
- Sawyer, pensaba que tardarías más… necesitaba…, Shannon necesitaba su medicina.  
- ¿Y creíste que podías llegar y simplemente cogerla? ¿Qué demonios os habéis creído que es esto? ¿Un autoservicio?  
- ¿Lo tienes? ¿Tienes su inhalador?

Boone tenía que reconocer que estaba un poco asustado, no le gustaba su mirada.

- ¿Y qué me darías por él?

Boone trago saliva, así que de veras tenía la medicina.

- Te daría dinero, a la vuelta, no sería un problema.  
- ¿A la vuelta? Me temo que no doy crédito.  
- ¡Puede que muera! ¡Es que no lo comprendes!

Sawyer se acercó aún más a Boone. Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿Es qué no entiendes que no me importa?

Boone se lanzó hacia él. Sawyer le esquivó y le golpeó en el estomago, Boone se levantó a duras penas, sabía que llevaba las de perder pero no podía dejarlo así. Después de una corta lucha Sawyer le echó de la tienda, no sabía si le dolían más los golpes o su orgullo. Hubiese entrado otra vez, si él tenía la medicina no pararía hasta que se la diera o le matará pero Sayid se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Había conseguido convencer a Boone de que lo más inteligente no era ir de cara. En ciertas ocasiones todo valía. Cuando llegó Kate y vio lo que le había hecho a Boone fue a la tienda de Sawyer llena de indignación pero había salido al poco rato hecha una furia y no había querido contarles lo que le había dicho, ahora estaba rebuscando entre los restos de equipaje sin clasificar.

Era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Sólo se lo había contado a Boone, le había mirado inseguro pero un vistazo a Shannon, que cada vez que respiraba parecía que iba a hacerlo por última vez, le había decidido.  
Le había visto salir hacia la selva, antes o después todos tenían que salir, le había golpeado con una barra del avión por la espalda, cuando regresaba, no era muy elegante, pero resultó eficaz.

Boone le ayudó a arrastrarle hasta la selva, algunos se quedaron mirando pero nadie intervino. Le apoyó contra un tronco y le sujetó con una soga. Boone estaba inquieto pero él se sentía seguro. Si tenía ese inhalador o si había tocado las joyas de Nadia él conseguiría que se las devolviese. No tenía la menor duda.

Le echó un cubo de agua por encima. Se sacudió, y los miró, era difícil interpretar su rostro, sin duda la rabia dominaba cualquier otro de sus sentimientos, pero el miedo no parecía estar entre ellos. Bueno, ya lo tendría, pensó Sayid, siempre lo tenían.

- ¡Que valientes! Atacarme por la espalda y de dos en dos, ¿no habéis traído a vuestras mamás?  
- Tú lo has querido, dinos dónde está el inhalador de Shannon y te dejaremos en paz.  
- ¡Qué pronto habéis ocupado el sitio de Robert! Ya veo que aquí sobran los sheriffs, ¿no había sitio para los dos en La Isla, Alí? ¿Por eso lo mataste? y ahora me queréis cargar a mí con todos los muertos, ¿no es así? ¡Qué conveniente!  
- Olvídate de Robert, Sawyer, tienes otros problemas, no me convenció tu explicación de que la caja de música estaba vacía, pero eso… lo dejaremos para después.

Sayid no había dejado de mirarle en ningún momento, vio el fugaz parpadeo cuando mencionó la caja, estaba seguro, las tenía él.

-No tenemos bambú en Irak, pero tenemos juncos, es muy parecido. Veremos lo que dices cuando lo clave entre las uñas.  
- ¿Sabes Alí? No creo que hayas torturado a nadie en tu vida.

Sayid le miró a los ojos, el recuerdo de una promesa pasó por su cabeza, lo desterró.

- Para tu desgracia y la mía, te equivocas.

Se colocó a sus espaldas y le clavó una de las puntas que había preparado en su dedo índice. Primero aguantó el dolor en silencio pero Sayid empujó con más fuerza y oyó su grito de dolor. Boone le miró espantado pero él continuó apretando.

- ¿Dónde está el inhalador?  
- ¿Sólo sabes hacer eso? ¿Jugar con astillitas? No pares, ahora estoy entrando en calor.

Sayid introdujo otra punta en otros de sus dedos. Boone estaba muy nervioso.

- Tío ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Prefieres que muera con tal de no darnos el inhalador?  
- Quizá perder un ojo le haga cambiar de opinión.

Sayid acercaba el cuchillo que Locke le había regalado al ojo de Sawyer.  
Él levantó la cabeza y miró más allá de Boone.

- ¡Espera!

Kate acababa de llegar y contemplaba la escena paralizada entre el asombro y la indignación.

- Sólo se lo diré a ella.


	69. Chapter 69

Si hay algún error ortográfico….disculpas….intentamos repasar caca capítulo….pero a veces se nos escapan…..El primer beso de Sawyer y Kate fue impresionante y no quisimos quitarlo de esta historia….Supongo que ya sabréis porque…..Disfrutad del fic¡XD

CAPÍTULO 69 (Saruto)

-¿Pero qué coño estáis haciendo?- preguntó Kate con los ojos fuera de la órbitas- ¿Qué es lo que sois?, ¿animales?  
-Kate, él ha querido todo esto- dijo Sayid sujetándola.  
-Soltadlo ahora mismo!- gritó ella.  
-No sabes lo que dices. Es mi hermana la que está a punto de morir!- dijo Boone desesperado- Tú has visto cómo está! y él tiene los inhaladores!  
-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Los tienes, James?- preguntó ella mirándole directamente a los ojos.  
Lo miraba con desesperación. Necesitaba que le dijera que no los tenía. No podría perdonarle si los tenía y no quería dárselos a esa chica. Y no podría perdonarse a sí misma esa necesidad irracional de creer en él por encima de todo y contra todos.  
¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llamo Sawyer?- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.  
Le sangraba la nariz, la boca, y su rostro era apenas perceptible debajo de la capa de barro y suciedad que tenía encima. Únicamente sus ojos se distinguían con fuerza. El azul brillaba más que nunca.  
-¿Los tienes?-insistió ella con desesperación.  
-Te lo diré sólo a ti. A solas- dijo él con firmeza.  
Kate respiró hondo. Ese imbécil estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. Y no entendía por qué. Si lo que pretendía era que todo el campamento lo odiase lo estaba consiguiendo, pero si su objetivo era que lo hiciera ella no lo estaba logrando. Deseaba odiarlo, pero tanto si tenía los inhaladores como si no sabía que no podría odiarlo jamás.  
-Dejadnos solos- dijo ella con firmeza.  
-Kate, no deberías…- dijo Sayid  
-¿Quién eres tú ahora? El nuevo sheriff del campamento o qué?- dijo furiosa- Déjame a solas con él! Ya!  
-Está bien, pero no hagas ninguna tontería. Recuerda que la vida de mi hermana está en juego- dijo Boone. 

Cuando se marcharon Kate se acercó a James con calma. Se puso frente a él intentando averiguar qué cojones tenía en la cabeza, y como él no abrió fuego decidió hacerlo ella.  
-Aquí me tienes. ¿Dónde están?- dijo con tranquilidad.  
-Solamente te lo diré con un beso- contestó él.  
Ella lo miró incrédula. Pero qué coño?...  
-¿Qué?- exclamó- ¿Va en serio?  
-Mira Freckles, estoy aquí, atado a un árbol de la selva misteriosa. Torturado por un chiflado y un auténtico iraquí. Claro que va en serio- dijo desafiándola- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la movida? ¿Vas a dejar que se asfixie porque eres incapaz de darme un besito? No creo que sea para tanto- dijo sonriendo- No soy codicioso, tienes suerte. 

Kate lo miró durante un momento que parecía eterno. Definitivamente no entendía nada en absoluto del comportamiento de él. Estaba manipulándola, utilizando a Shannon para obtener ¿un beso? ¿Y se había dejado torturar por ello? No le cabía en la cabeza. Pero si quería saber a qué estaba jugando tendría que jugar ella también. Y sobre todas las cosas necesitaba saber que no tenía los malditos inhaladores. Necesitaba seguir creyendo en él.  
-De acuerdo- dijo con tranquilidad.  
-De acuerdo- contestó él mirándola a los ojos.  
Ella se acercó a él despacio. Se arrodilló y se puso a su altura. Pudo ver cómo a él se le aceleraba la respiración y a ella se le disparaba el pulso. En aquel preciso momento en el que se miraron a los ojos ella supo que no tenía los inhaladores. Pero daba igual. Necesitaba sentir sus labios.  
Fue un beso tímido al principio. Como si ambos tuvieran miedo de lo que estaba pasando. Ella bajó la vista y cerró los ojos. Pero en cuanto James abrió su boca y ella sintió su lengua explorando la suya sintió un deseo irracional y una urgencia a la que no tuvo más remedio que abandonarse hasta que recuperó el control de sí misma y fue capaz de separarse de él.  
Intentó respirar hondo. Desviando la mirada hacia el suelo para reponerse de la necesidad que todo su cuerpo sentía, y cuando retomó la calma lo miró directamente a los ojos.  
-No la tengo- dijo él con sinceridad.  
-¿Qué?- dijo Kate.  
-La medicina. No la tengo- contestó él.  
Ella lo miró con rabia durante un momento.  
-Nunca la he tenido- dijo él como si se estuviera disculpando.  
De pronto Kate le soltó un enorme codazo que impactó en toda la cara de James y se marchó de allí con rapidez.  
-No la tiene- dijo a Sayid y Boone sin detenerse.  
No podía parar. Si lo hacía verían sus sentimientos al descubierto. Estaba realmente descompuesta. Estaba loco pero no era un desalmado. Y ella lo sabía. Lo supo siempre. Y comprobar eso fue lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. 


	70. Chapter 70

CAPÍTULO 70 (Gigi)

Dios Santo ¿¡qué más le podía pasar en esa maldita Isla? Todavía no habían sanado sus heridas del accidente y de su pelea con Robert, y ahí estaba atado a un viejo árbol siendo torturado por un loco iraquí mientras que el hermanito ejemplar observaba la escena un poco nervioso pero sin hacer nada. Y después decían que él era el marginado social. El dolor que sentía no era similar a nada que hubiera sentido en otro momento de su vida, el hijo de puta conocía muy bien su oficio. Esa sensación inhumana recorría desde las uñas a través de los nervios todo su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer y temblar sin control. Las lágrimas estaban por brotar de sus ojos, estaba aguantando de manera estoica, pero de verdad no sabía por cuánto tiempo más.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía la verdad y acaba con esta tortura? Peor él sabía cuál era la razón de este masoquismo, el motivo por el que soportaba tan excesivo dolor. En su interior, aunque no hubiera robado el inhalador de Shannon y no tuviera la más puta idea de donde estaba, sentía que merecía este sufrimiento, sabía que en su consciencia acarreaba demasiadas culpas irresueltas, demasiadas equivocaciones, demasiadas angustias provocadas por sus acciones. Era el maldito Karma que le hacía pagar todos los errores de su vida y ¿quién era él para evitar eso? Un grito de dolor quedo ahogado en su garganta, cuando él se mordió los labios para evitar darle al maldito una demostración de su buen trabajo, tenía que seguir resistiendo, hasta desfallecer si era necesario, no le iba a dar el gusto a esos dos idiotas. Sayid sacó un cuchillo, estaba descontrolado, percibió el brillo que había en sus ojos, y realmente le dio miedo, tenía el cuchillos a milímetros de su rostro, y se dio cuenta que, si no hablaba, el iraquí no iba a dar marcha atrás.

De repente la vio a ella, estaba preciosa, con una simple remera roja y unos jeans sueltos, el pelo recogido en una media trenza, con mechones rebeldes jugando libremente en su rostro. Miraba la escena con los ojos cubiertos de horror, sin entender bien que estaba pasando, tan paralizada que no le salían las palabras.

-"Sólo se lo diré a ella". Dijo con mucho esfuerzo, casi no podía hablar del insoportable dolor que sentía…

-¿Pero qué coño estáis haciendo?- preguntó Kate con los ojos fuera de la órbitas- ¿Qué es lo que sois?, ¿animales?

Sawyer desfallecido no escuchaba bien la conversación que tenían entre ellos, solo tenía fuerza para mirar esos ojos inquisidores que trataban de entender lo surreal de la situación. Le hubiera gustado ver odio en esos ojos, para asegurarse de que ella se alejaría de él, pero por extraño que parecería, no vio eso, sino una necesidad extrema de poder creer en él.

Kate se arrodilló, mirándolo sin prisa, había aceptado besarlo, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil, "bueno por los menos de después de tanto sufrimiento tengo mi recompensa", se dijo tratando de pensar en otra cosa, tratando de evitar que ella viera la vulnerabilidad nuevamente en sus ojos, pero se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, ya estaba arrastrado por la situación y no podía fingir más. Se dejó llevar por el beso tranquilo al principió, sin prisa, adaptándose, abrió su boca sin poder evitarlo sintiendo su cuerpo experimentar una emoción completamente nueva para él pero a la vez extrañamente familiar, sentía la urgencia de ella tan parecida a la de él, mientras el beso se hacía más pasional y sus lenguas se entremezclaban, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del lugar, solo percibiendo la increíble y anormal atracción que sentía por ella.

De repente ella se separó, intentando tomar control de la situación. Él la miraba deseando descifrar que pasaba en su mente en esos momentos, cuando sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron, le dijo la verdad aunque él sabía que no era necesario, ella siempre lo había sabido:

-No la tengo- le dijo sin sorprenderse por la cacheteada que venía después, la había previsto, lo asustaba saber, casi siempre, como iba a reaccionar, era como si la conociera de toda la vida, una conexión infrecuente había entre ellos que los hacía entenderse sin palabras.

Apenas se marchó vino Sayid furioso con el cuchillo en su mano izquierda. Mientras tuvo la "conversación" con Kate se liberó las manos, por lo que pudo defenderse cuando lo atacó el iraquí, comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero Sayid fue más rápido y le clavo en puñal en el hombro, la vista se le nubló y por segunda vez en menos de una semana perdió el conocimiento. 


	71. Chapter 71

Gracias Zarland….en este capítulo sabrás más de Ben y Juliet…..en realidad nosotras queremos mostrar nuestra humilde versión de Lost…no podríamos llevar al pie de la letra cada temporada….eso supondría muchos capítulos…..hemos intentado hacerlo a nuestro modo de ver…..algunos momentos son de Lost y otros son nuestros….algunas historias ni siquiera tienen que ver con algunos personajes…..son matices que hemos metido cada autora, intentando no perder la esencia de cada personaje….sino no tendría nada que ver con Lost…Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic….XD.

CAPITULO 71(Maya)

Estaba como loca. Necesitaba encontrarlo y lo necesitaba ya. Empezó a mirar por todo el campamento, ni rastro, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-¿Buscas a alguien Juliet? Si buscas a Sawyer creo que está...…-Hugo estaba cortando la fruta para el desayuno.  
-¿Por qué demonios iba a estar buscando a Sawyer?- Juliet dijo esto con más rabia de lo que quería mostrar.  
-Bueno….vosotros estáis juntos….bueno lo estabais antes de llegar aquí….es decir…..que ya no estáis….pero lo habéis estado…..solo pensé…  
-Déjalo Hugo. Sólo venía a por un poco de fruta.- Juliet le sonrió.

Llego a la tienda de Ethan, entró sin "llamar", allí estaba él poniéndose las botas.  
-Te estaba esperando Juliet.- No prestaba atención al rostro de la rubia.- Es hora de que lo hagas. Richard vio a ese tipo siguiéndote, Locke, debes deshacerte del mapa y la brújula, ahora ya no los necesitas.  
-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo, Ethan?  
-Tú me lo ordenaste.  
-Eso no es cierto¡. Te dije que te lo llevaras, no que lo mataras.  
-Por si no lo has entendido, tú dependes de Richard y yo dependo de ti. Tengo órdenes expresas de hacer todo lo que tú me mandes. Quizás la próxima vez deberás medir tus palabras.

Juliet le agarró por el cuello y le dijo al oído.

-Escúchame bien, porque sólo te lo diré una vez. Ándate con cuidado Ethan, en cualquier momento tú podrías ser el siguiente. Y te aseguro que no dudaré cuando llegue ese momento.

Salió de la tienda. Estaba muy segura de que después de todo lo que había tenido que aguantar durante esos días y la rabia de que las cosas no hubieran salido como esperaba, la habrían ayudo a dejar sin aliento a ese hombre. Pero ella no era una asesina, al menos no de momento.

**FLASHBACK**

_Se miró al espejo. Estaba francamente perfecta. La tarde anterior había ido de compras. Necesitaba un vestido nuevo para la fiesta que su empresa daba en Los Ángeles. Se decidió por uno en color azul eléctrico que resaltaba sus rasgos y un semirecogido muy discreto que dejaba libre su rostro. Solo quedaban unos días para que se marchara a Sídney. Por suerte convenció a Sawyer para que no la acompañara. A cambio le había regalado unas entradas para que fuera A ver a los Lakers e iba a llevarse a Miles. Fue la escusa perfecta.__Cogió su cartera y pidió un taxi. Llego a la mansión de Eloise Hawking. Eloise era una de las personas que mejor conocía La Isla, no sólo por sus investigaciones, sino porque había sido una de sus habitantes. Cuando llegó, un hombre le abrió la puerta. Allí había más de cincuenta personas. Charlando, bebiendo y sonriendo. Aunque para sus adentros pensaba qué sería tan divertido. Todas aquellas personas se dedicaban a lo que ella denominaba "coger una vida y manejarla a mi antojo". Ella también era una de esas personas.__El camarero se acercó, Juliet tomó una copa de vino blanco. Había mucha gente a la que no conocía, y sinceramente tampoco estaba muy interesada en hacerlo. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a escuchar, cumplir órdenes y no preguntar demasiado. Se había hecho a la idea de que cuanto menos supiera sería mejor. Estaba segura de que una vez que pusiera el pie en esa isla, jamás volvería a ser la misma. También sabía que desde hacía unos meses no se reconocía en el espejo. Tomó otro sorbo de vino y vio acercarse a Richard junto con otro hombre cuya expresión no le gusto nada. Era una mezcla de terror y locura. No era demasiado alto, tenía los ojos muy redondos y profundos, su mirada era de las que helaba la sangre. Llevaba unas pequeñas gafas redondas y parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Juliet mostró la sonrisa que se había acostumbrado a poner cada vez que Alpert o alguno de los suyos hablaba con ella.__-Juliet me gustaría presentarte a alguien. Es una persona muy importante…..Juliet Burke….Este es Benjamin Linus. Juliet le tendió la mano, Ben aceptó el gesto.__  
__-Es un placer conocerla Doctora Burke.__  
__-Igualmente Señor Linus.__  
__-Les dejaré solos para que puedan hablar.__Richard se marchó con otro grupo y comenzó una nueva conversación.__-Bueno Doctora Burke, Richard me ha hablado de sus grandes logros al frente de la empresa. Realmente está haciendo unos trabajos extraordinarios.__  
__-Puede llamarme Juliet.__  
__-De acuerdo, Juliet, puedes llamarme Ben.-Ben no dejaba de mirarla con unos ojos que pretendían mostrar lo que no era, cordial.__  
__-¿Ha estado alguna vez en esa isla?__  
__-Sí, muchas veces. Es un lugar único, estoy seguro de que cuando llegue allí quedará fascinada.__  
__-En realidad no estoy muy segura de que esté hecha para este tipo de trabajo.__  
__-Ninguno lo estamos. Pero a veces, no somos dueños de nuestras decisiones. Indirectamente otros las toman por nosotros, y así mismo, nosotros determinados la vida de otras personas. Es algo cíclico. Nadie es dueño de su vida. Siempre he pensado que somos títeres en manos de un gran gigante que gobierna las cuerdas de nuestra existencia.__  
__-Sólo estoy algo asustada. Yo no soy dueña de la vida de nadie, ni siquiera, como tú dices, soy dueña de la mía. ¿Quién nos da derecho a decidir el destino de otras personas? ¿Por qué se supone que debo llevar a toda esa gente a ese lugar? ¿Qué haremos con ellos una vez estén allí?__  
__-Eso son muchas preguntas, Juliet.-Ben sonrió- Pero te diré algo... Cuando eras sólo una niña, tus padres decidieron divorciarse. Nunca entendiste porque. Si tu padre tu hubiera explicado que se estaba acostando con otra mujer a espaldas de tu madre, ¿te hubieras sentido mejor?, ¿hubiera eso evitado el dolor por el que tuviste que pasar?…Siempre has estado obsesionada con la familia, es por eso por lo que te hiciste especialista en fertilidad, eso te llevó a casarte con un científico, que te volvió a demostrar que tu vida no dependía de ti. Tu hermana calló enferma, ideaste un proceso mediante el cual conseguiste que, a pesar de su cáncer de ovario, pudiera engendrar un hijo, nosotros nos fijamos en ti. Tu trabajo era justo lo que necesitábamos. Aceptaste formar parte de nuestro equipo….y gracias a ello salvarás a tu hermana y a su bebe. ¿Puedes decirme ahora quienes son las personas que han guiado tu vida?__-Eso no nos da derecho a destrozar las vidas de los demás.__  
__-Créeme Juliet, las personas que llegarán a La Isla contigo, son igual que tú. Sus vidas han sido dirigidas por otras personas, la mayoría de sus decisiones han sido tomadas por otros...Todo está casi listo para tu llegada Juliet. Mucha gente te espera, eres su esperanza.__-¿Esperanza para qué?__  
__-Para ser mejores Juliet. Para vivir una vida digna.__  
__-¿Por qué no podemos hacer eso aquí? ¿Qué necesidad hay de ir a ese lugar?__  
__-OHHHHHH Juliet, no lo entiendes….La Isla no es un lugar. Cuando estés allí lo descubrirás por ti misma. Por cierto ¿Hay algo que quieras tener en tu nueva casa?__  
__-No. Estoy segura que mi trabajo allí estará acabado en unos meses. No creo que me dé tiempo a echar nada de menos.__  
__-Claro...-Ben evito su mirada y se centró en una persona de la sala-Unos meses...Juliet me alegrará trabajar contigo. Nos veremos en La Isla.__  
__-Hasta entonces, Ben.__Juliet se dirigió al baño. Mientras tanto Linus cogió a Richard del brazo y se lo llevó a otra sala más alejada.__-¿Richard que significa esto?¡__  
__-¿Cómo te atreves Ben?¡No vuelvas a hacer eso.__  
__-¿Esa mujer no sabe que no va a poder salir nunca de La Isla?__  
__-¿Qué pensabas Ben? Quizás deberías ir a buscarla y decirle que nunca podrá salir de allí. Que es muy probable que muera. Que tendrá que tomar decisiones que implicarán que unos vivan y otros no. ¿A qué esperas Benjamin? Porque si haces eso, yo mismo me encargaré de matarla. Ambos sabemos que solo unos pocos entran y salen de La Isla. Pero la mayoría de los que llegan allí no vuelven a salir.__  
__-Richard, quiero que sepas que haré cualquier cosa por el bien de La Isla. Pero si esa mujer empieza a ser un problema seré yo mismo quien la entierre. No quiero problemas, Richard. Ni con ella, ni con toda esa chusma a la que has seleccionado. Sabes que si alguno me molesta o es un impedimento para lograr mis objetivos no dudare en hacer lo que tenga que hacer.__  
__-Confío en ti Ben. Pero seré yo y no tú quien decida cuando, como y porque. Ahora si me disculpas, estábamos recordando algunos de nuestros mejores momentos en La Isla.__Juliet regresó del baño. Se fijó En que Ben y Richard salían de otra sala, habían estado hablando algo, y por sus caras, nada demasiado agradable. Esos dos hombres controlaban cada movimiento que se producía en La Isla. El resto de los allí presentes, al igual que ella, eran simples piezas del mismo rompecabezas. Benjamin Linus le pareció el hombre más frio que jamás había conocido y estaba casi segura de que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quería. _

Juliet llegó al otro extremo de la playa. Estaba sola. Hizo una pequeña hoguera. Cogió el mapa y lo metió dentro. Empezó a arder casi de inmediato. Metió la mano en su mochila. Sacó un sobre. El sobre que le había dado el primer día que llegaron a aquí con la esperanza de que pudiera recordar y que él despreció. Sacó las fotos, las miró una a una por última vez. Hacer esto era algo para lo que no estaba aún preparada. Empezó a tirarlas una a una al fuego. Mientras lo hacía las lágrimas empezaron a salir con más fuerza que nunca. Ahora ni siquiera le importaba si podían verla o escucharla. Sólo quería que todo aquello terminara. "Eres una idiota Juliet, una completa y gran idiota…idiota, idiota, idiota…" Se decía a sí misma.

Cuando ya había quemado todas las fotos, terminó de limpiarse el rostro. Se acercó al agua. Se quitó las zapatillas y los calcetines. Se remangó los pantalones y se metió en el mar. Cogió la brújula y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Miró su mano. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba allí. Era el anillo de compromiso que Sawyer le había regalado. Tenía un pequeño brillante, era muy sencillo. Respiró hondo, se lo sacó del dedo y volvió a mirarlo. Lo apretó fuerte contra su mano. Cerró los ojos y lo tiró. El anillo desapareció en el mar.

Mientras veía las olas, comprendió que era el momento de seguir adelante. Nadie volvería a hacerla sentir tan vulnerable como él lo había hecho. Nadie jamás traspasaría esa parte de su ser. Juliet había muerto, ahora sólo quedaba la Doctora Burke. Nada le haría desfallecer, nadie podría hacerla sentir débil. En unos meses todo habría terminado y podría volver a casa. Aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Lo que Juliet desconocía era que hacía mucho tiempo que había firmado su sentencia de muerte.


	72. Chapter 72

No te preocupes Zarland, que queda Juliet para rato :) Muchas gracias por comentar ;)

CAPÍTULO 72 (Saruto)

¿Pero qué habéis hecho?- gritaba desesperada intentando taponar el incontrolable chorro de sangre que salía sin control de la herida  
¡Corre! ¡Trae mi mochila!- chilló a Boone

Sayid contemplaba la escena horrorizado, con las manos en la cabeza. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Todo lo que rechazaba, todo contra lo que luchaba salía de nuevo a la luz.

¡No tenía los jodidos inhaladores!- dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- No los tenía!

Kate intentaba que no saliera ni una gota más de sangre. Su vida se estaba escapando por aquella herida y puso las dos manos apretando con fuerza. James empezaba a palidecer peligrosamente y la maldita mochila no llegaba nunca. No podía estar pasando. No podía ser que muriese de esa forma tan idiota. Se empeñó en parecer culpable y no entendía por qué, y ahora eso le iba a costar la vida.

Cuando Boone apareció le ordenó que taponase la herida mientras ella intentaba enhebrar la aguja. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y le temblaba el pulso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaba a un paciente en ese estado de gravedad, donde los segundos eran cruciales. Para colmo estaba en el suelo, en una isla. Sin ningún tipo de instrumental. Y por si todo esto no era suficiente estaba demasiado implicada con él.

La primera regla que le enseñaron en el Seattle Grace fue que no debía dejar que sus sentimientos influyeran en su trabajo. Fue por esa precisa razón por la que la doctora Miranda Bailey no le permitió atender a su propia madre cuando llegó a punto de morir de una brutal paliza.

Pero ahora no estaba en el Grace. Y no había nadie que pudiera hacerlo más que ella. Sintió un miedo atroz que la paralizaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y un sudor frío le recorría la frente. De pronto recordó algo y musitó:

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco- dijo levemente mientras respiraba hondo

Retiró a Boone de un empujón y empezó a trabajar con frialdad y rapidez. Durante el tiempo que lo hizo prácticamente no parpadeó. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que John Locke y Hugo se habían acercado hasta allí junto con Shannon y Charlie. Cuando terminó puso su mano en el cuello de él buscando el pulso. Y sólo cuando lo percibió, aunque débilmente, emitió una leve sonrisa mientras lo miraba y le retiró con ternura el cabello del pelo. Estaba inconsciente. Muy pálido, y pasarían días hasta que se recuperase de la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido, pero viviría. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

Eso ha sido absolutamente fantástico, Kate- dijo Locke sonriéndole

Ella se retiró el pelo de la cara. Tenía las manos llenas de sangre, y se manchó la frente. Miró a John a los ojos y le sonrió con sinceridad. Ese hombre que le pareció extraño al principio, ahora le parecía que era el único en quien podía confiar de todos ellos.

¿John, me ayudas a llevarlo a su tienda?- dijo relajada  
Claro, claro- dijo él

Entre John y Hugo levantaron a Sawyer y lo condujeron a la playa. Kate iba detrás de ellos con aspecto cansado.

Sayid había desaparecido de allí y poco le importaba donde hubiera ido. No sabía qué había pasado una vez ella se fue dejando a Sawyer atado a aquel árbol, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Había estado a punto de matarlo, y eso no se lo perdonaría.

Kate, fue un accidente. Sawyer se había soltado y luchó con Sayid- dijo Boone muy afectado  
Boone, ¿cómo pudiste? Él te salvó la vida- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos- y no tiene los inhaladores, te lo dije.  
Lo siento. Lo siento mucho- dijo él apenado  
No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él- dijo Kate con firmeza

Una vez estuvo en su tienda Kate le desinfectó la herida con una botellita de ginebra que guardaba en su mochila. La mitad la vertió en la gasa con la que limpió la sutura, y la otra se la bebió de un trago. La necesitaba quizás más que él. Después le vendó el brazo con cuidado. Le limpió el rostro y lo cubrió con una chaqueta que encontró en su refugio.

Se recuperará pronto- dijo John sonriendo- Es fuerte. Y le guardaré unas buenas raciones de jabalí.  
Gracias, John- dijo ella  
Estaré por aquí fuera. Si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme- dijo mientras se marchaba

Debía lavarse y cambiarse de ropa. Pero era incapaz de moverse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y la tensión acumulada le había provocado un terrible dolor de cabeza. Recordó que tenía vitaminas en la mochila y pensó que no le vendrían nada mal. De modo que rebuscó entre sus cosas para ver si Sawyer guardaba algo de agua. Cuando levantó la ropa de su maleta y vio la pistola de Robert sonrió. ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Por qué razón pretendía que ella lo creyese un ser desalmado?

Se colocó detrás de él y levantó su cabeza apoyándola contra su vientre. Puso la vitamina en su boca y le acercó el agua a los labios.

Vamos, bebe un poco- dijo susurrándole mientras le sujetaba la frente

James dio unos pequeños sorbos y se tragó el medicamento sin despertarse.

Kate besó su frente con dulzura mientras sonreía con tranquilidad.

Buen chico- dijo suavemente

Después se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano entre las suyas, se recostó y se quedó profundamente dormida.


	73. Chapter 73

CAPITULO 73 (Sambo)

''Wow… esto ya parece un libro de Agatha Christie'' pensó Hurley. Alguien se había cargado a Robert, hace poco le ayudaba a colocar maletas y ahora estaba tendido en el suelo, muerto. Deberían averiguar quien había sido el asesino y una cosa estaba clara…el mayordomo no había sido. Lo cierto es que realmente no tenían ni idea de quien había sido…muchos no dudaron en señalar a ese tío. Y la verdad él no sabía que pensar pero ese tío, la mirada que tenía casi le daba miedo y si a eso le suma que Hurley era el causante de empujarle y quedar como un pardillo tirado en el suelo. Por lo visto ya había recordado y Hurley intentaba por todos los medios huir de él….además su memoria había traído compañía…. ese carácter irascible además ahora parecía que se había encerrado en si mismo "Vaya hablo como un loquero'' pensó. Pero era cierto este tipo tenía problemas y de lo gordos y ahora todos tenían un problema mas gordo…Sawyer.

De eso mismo estuvo hablando con Kate. Hurley se ofreció a ayudarla con su tienda. La pobre mujer había estado tan ocupada salvando a gente que no había tenido tiempo de nada además era guapa y a Hurley no le importaba ayudarle. Mientras estaban con la tienda en un momento Sawyer pasó a lo lejos y Hurley no pudo evitar hacer un ademán de esconderse…parecía que ese tío no lo había visto por hoy se había librado pero la que sí se dio cuenta fue Kate.

-"¿Qué haces Hurley?'' pregunto Kate sonriendo.

-"¿Qué? ¿Yo? …nada… solo me he movido porque me daba el sol en la cara…'' dijo intentando disculpar su acción.

Kate miró al frente y vio pasar a Sawyer y vio también como él miró a Hurley. "¿Que te traes con Sawyer?'' preguntó divertida al igual que curiosa.

-"Es que...es que ese tío me da miedo'' dijo mirándola inseguro. "Además en el aeropuerto le tiré al suelo sin querer… así que cuando recobre la memoria se va a acordar y claro….a mi no se me dan bien las peleas… seguro que él.'' Kate le cortó

-'' Hurley tranquilo, no te va a hacer nada si llega a recordar lo sucedido…no fue nada, además te aseguro que el mal humor no le duró mucho'' dijo con una medio sonrisa en la boca.

-"¿Estás segura? quiero decir parece el típico tío que no se piensa dos veces zurrar a otro tío como yo…'' aun estaba inquieto.

-"Lo digo en serio… puede que ladre mucho pero no creo que muerda…además le diste una distracción en el aeropuerto... ''

-"¿Ah sí?'' no sabía a que se refería, pero cuando Kate se lo aseguraba tan solemnemente la creía….confiaba en ella.

Mas tarde Hurley decidió dar un paseo... se adentró en la selva pero no mucho porque aún le daba mal rollo. Se dirigió a un árbol que tenía un pequeño agujero y de ahí sacó una bolsa de doritos. La abrió y se puso a comer. Teóricamente no era robar porque esa bolsa la llevaba en su bolsa de mano, con las prisas con las que llegó al aeropuerto no debieron fijarse mucho. Además Locke llevaba comida para todos y nadie pasaba hambre…. nadie excepto él. No podía evitarlo. Justo cuando iba a comerse ya el final…esas pequeñas migas de doritos, esos trocitos tan sabrosos una voz le sobresaltó.

-"Vaya vaya…. Parece que tienes tu propia despensa, Jabba''

Hurley se quedó paralizado, estaba en medio de la selva, el tío al que agredió sin querer estaba allí y le acababa de pillar comiendo a escondidas…esto no podía acabar bien….

-"Tío… no es lo que parece… verás yo… '' No sabía muy bien por donde empezar.

-"Uy sí… así empiezan las mejores excusas'' dijo Sawyer divertido. La cara de ese chaval era un poema realmente estaba pasando un mal rato… Sawyer el sonrió '' No te preocupes Montezuma… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo''

-"Vaya parece que Kate tenía razón no parecía tan mal tipo'' pensó. De repente se dio cuenta. "Tío… antes me has llamado Jabba…''

-"Sí ¿y?'' no sabía que le quería decir.

- "Tío… has recordado algo… Jabba es un personaje de Star Wars a lo mejor eres fan de la saga y ese recuerdo se te ha quedado grabado en la mente…''

- "¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso que me convierte en Han Solo?'' respondió sarcásticamente

-"Tiiio… que ese es otro personaje de Star Wars y lo recuerdas…'' Hurley estaba emocionado pensaba que así podría ayudarle a recordar. Lo decía mientras Sawyer se daba la vuelta para pirase de ahí esta conversación no le estaba gustando nada es mas ni siquiera sabía si les llevaría a algún sitio. "Lo que me faltaba un frikie de Stars Wars '' murmuró mientras se alejaba dejando a Hurley atrás

-"Tiiiio… '' decía desde la distancia

El tiempo en La Isla no pasaba muy rápido o al menos eso pensaba Hurley, no solía pasar nada fuera de lo normal si exceptuábamos los ruidos nocturnos de esa cosa isleña y, ahora, de los ataques de ira de Sawyer. Lo único que vio fue como Sawyer lanzó un izquierdazo a Robert en toda la cara y después se abalanzó sobre él. Robert sabía como defenderse y no es raro siendo un Marshall pero ese tipo, Sawyer, no tuvo ningún problema en inmovilizarlo y si no le hubieran parado se lo hubiera cargado a golpes, lo dicho este tío tenía problemas. Les consiguieron separar, Robert casi no se tenía en pie pero Sawyer se fue sin mirar a nadie como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero ahí no acababa la cosa, ahora… Robert estaba muerto y el único sospechoso era James, la mayoría de la gente lo pensaba y le apuntaban con el dedo menos Kate…ella defendía su inocencia y era curioso porque ni siquiera su novio abrió la boca para defenderlo pero bueno….en el campamento se comentaba que no estaban en su mejor momento. Y de la nada apareció Locke que acababa de salir de la selva diciendo que James no había sido y ahora Hurley pensaba "En que quedamos… ¿se llama James o se llama Sawyer?'' pensó confundido. Pero bueno ahora eso daba igual… la cuestión es que ese Sawyer les traía mas de un quebradero de cabeza… y tal y como se lo encontraron con Kate… estaba seguro que tendrían mas de un problema…. estaba en el suelo estaba muy pálido y sangraba mucho entre Locke y Hurley ayudaron a Kate a llevarle a su tienda donde acabó de atenderle.

-"Este tío tiene problemas'' dijo Hurley mientras Locke salía de la tienda de Sawyer.

-"Todos los tenemos Hurley, de una manera u otra, y somos nosotros los únicos causantes de nuestro propio sufrimiento. Y somos nosotros los únicos que podemos cambiar. Ahora James tiene su propia oportunidad. ''

Hurley le miraba con la boca abierta " Wow… ¿este tío siempre tiene que ser tan profundo?'' pensó mientras Locke se alejaba.


	74. Chapter 74

Intentaremos cuidar de Juliet, Zarland :) el de hoy es todo para Juliet así que ojala que te guste :)

CAPITULO 74 (Maya)

Estuvo un par de minutos sintiendo el agua del mar en sus piernas. Cuando entró en él era otra persona. Al salir dejaba atrás todos los miedos que habían formado parte de ella a lo largo de toda su vida. Pero sobre todo, dejaba de lado los temores que le hacía sentir pequeña. Aquellos miedos que había sentido más cercanos en los últimos meses. Tuvo que enfrentarse a ella misma. Intentó asumir las nuevas caras de su persona. Dejó de lado esa dulzura y ternura que siempre la habían caracterizado.

Sólo cuando estaba con él Juliet volvía aparecer. Y era precisamente con James con quién tenía que interpretar su mejor papel. El de mujer enamorada. El problema es que nunca tuvo necesidad de interpretarlo. Fue algo natural desde el principio, ahora sabía que sólo fue por su parte. Había estado engañándose todo el tiempo. Aunque por supuesto no era ninguna estúpida.

No le quedaba nada de él. Solo los recuerdos y esos tardarían en desaparecer. Tardaría en olvidar su sonrisa, sus besos, sus caricias, la forma cariñosa en que la llamaba "blondie". Sawyer siempre tenía apodos para todos. Incluso para aquellos a los conocía y siempre eran más que curiosos.

-¡Juliet¡

Se giró era Claire dando un paseo. Salió del agua y se acercó a ella.

-Hola Claire. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Bueno digamos que si me siento necesito más de un movimiento para levantarme. ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Claire se tocaba el vientre mientras hablaba.  
-Sólo estaba dejándome llevar….. Necesitaba estar sola un momento.  
-Ohhhh ya veo, entonces me iré. –Claire se giró para marcharse.  
-Noooooo. Claire quédate.- Juliet se sentó en la arena y comenzó a ponerse las zapatillas.

Claire también se sentó con alguna dificultad.

- Deberás pensar que menuda especialista en bebes que soy. Hay una chica embarazada aquí y apenas se nada de ti.  
-Bueno esto ha sido de locos…no te preocupes.  
-¿De cuántos estás exactamente?  
-Me quedan tres semanas para salir de cuentas. –Claire miró su abultado vientre.  
-¿Sabes que va a ser?- Juliet notó que la joven evitaba ahora su mirada.  
-No, no quise saberlo…..En realidad…- Ahora la miró a los ojos- No le he contado esto a nadie pero…iba a entregárselo a una familia en Los Ángeles…sé que suena horrible.- La voz se le estaba empezando a quebrar- Pero estaba muy asustada…y aún lo estoy.  
-Claire….-Juliet le toco el hombro- No me debes ninguna explicación…pero escucharé todo lo que quieras contarme, no solo como médica, sino como una amiga. Cualquier cosa que te preocupe, puedes contar conmigo.  
-Gracias, Juliet.  
-Oye, ¿qué te parece si volvemos al campamento y comemos algo?…. al pequeño le vendrá bien.

Juliet se incorporó y le extendió la mano, la ayudó para que pudiera levantarse.  
Ambas sonrieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Cuando llegaron Charlie corría hacía Juliet como alma que llevaba el diablo. Estaba pálido e intuyó que no le traía buenas noticias, pero, ¿porque esas noticias eran para ella?

-¡Doctora Burke¡…Juliet…..ha pasado algo en la selva…. vera … Sawyer….Sayid…sangre por todos lados…..es que estaban discutiendo por no sé que de unos medicamentos para Shannon y….luego llegó Kate….y resulta que no los tenía…..así que el chico moro se enfadó y le clavó un cuchillo en el brazo.

Juliet empezó a marearse. En su cabeza sólo giraban las palabras sangre, Sawyer, cuchillo. Claire y Charlie la agarraron para que no se cayera al suelo. Lo había hecho, ella había matado a James. Lo había traído a esta isla llena de locos y había participado en su muerte. Ahora nada tenía sentido para ella. Le importaba una mierda su misión, Richard, Ben, la chica embarazada, los demás supervivientes, e incluso ella misma. Lo único que deseaba era retroceder en el tiempo, cambiar lo que había hecho. Se lo había dicho, le había dicho que no fuera con ella a Sídney, no porque no quisiera tenerlo cerca, sino porque después de aquello, ya no habría marcha atrás. Sin embargo él insistió y ya sabía perfectamente por la cantidad por la que lo había hecho.

-Juliet¡Juliet¡¿Ha escuchado lo que le he dicho?  
-Tíos¡, está muy pálida.- Hurley observaba la escena con la boca abierta.

Charlie cogió una botella de agua y se la hecho en la cara para que reaccionara. Juliet empezó a toser y los miró con asombro.

-Tengo que irme¡Tengo que salir de aquí¡Soltadme¡

Salió de allí sin decir nada. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Llegó a la tienda de James. Lo que vio le confirmó lo que ya había sospechado. Kate estaba allí. Sujetaba la mano de Sawyer con la suya. Él estaba profundamente dormido, al igual que ella. Tenía varios cortes en el labio. Algunas heridas en los dedos, que habían sido curadas por ella. Además de un vendaje en su brazo. Miró la escena y comprobó que en otro tiempo ella habría curado esas heridas, habría cogido su mano y habría estado ahí por y con él. Pero su momento había pasado. Eso ya lo sabía.

Se fue de allí y se recostó en un árbol. Comenzó a llorar. Sólo hacía un momento que se había prometido que iba a ser fuerte, que no volvería a mostrar esa vulnerabilidad, ese dolor. ¿Por qué no podía controlarse? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba ir? De pronto comprendió que quizás su tiempo en la playa había terminado. No podía seguir aquí. Muy pronto ocurrirían otras cosas que no estaba dispuesta a ver. Su corazón no se lo permitiría.

-Juliet…..-Ni siquiera se giró A ver quién era, pero ya lo sabía. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que la vieran tan perdida, tan rota. Quería que los demás pensaran que era una mujer fuerte, que la respetasen, incluso, que la temiesen.  
-John, lo siento, pero hoy no estoy para sermones…te agradecería que me dejaras sola.  
-Te he traído un poco de jabalí. Siempre he dicho que una buena comida puede salvar un mal día. –Locke puso la comida en el suelo.  
-Gracias….pero no tengo hambre.- Juliet lo miro de reojo.  
-Una vez…..-John comenzó a hablar y se sentó justo al lado de Juliet, pero no se miraban- No hace mucho tiempo, pensé que lo había perdido todo…Nada tenía sentido para mí. Muchas veces pensé que había venido a este mundo únicamente para sufrir. – La miró- Ahora sé que el destino se guardaba la mejor carta para el final.

Juliet no quería encontrarse con los ojos del hombre más sabio con el que jamás había hablado. A pesar del gran misterio que lo envolvía John Locke tenía la capacidad de calmarla. Quizás era su tono de voz al hacerlo o la sinceridad de sus palabras. Lo único de lo que era consciente era que este hombre era diferente al resto de ellos.

-Todo eso es muy bonito John, pero mi destino está lleno de cartas negras, decisiones mal tomadas, personas mal escogidas, sentimientos no correspondidos…-Se giró y lo miró a los ojos- y además John, yo no creo en el destino. Yo soy la única persona responsable de lo que siento, de "cómo" me siento….sólo soy una estúpida que se enamoró del hombre equivocado, en el momento equivocado.  
-Yo no estoy tan seguro, Juliet. Sólo te digo que algún día encontrarás lo que buscas. Es posible que no esté en este lugar, o, como tú dices, en este momento. Pero lo encontrarás. Todos lo encontramos alguna vez.

John le dio una sonrisa sincera, e incluso tierna. Esa mujer, a pesar de que escondía algo, estaba sufriendo de verdad. Juliet vio que iba a irse. Le miró.

-John…-John permaneció quieto y frente a ella- ¿.Alguna vez has hecho algo estúpido sólo porque sabías que debías hacerlo…. a pesar de que no estaba bien?

John volvió a sonreír y parecía rememorar algún momento de su pasado en el que no había hecho lo que debía.

-Te sorprendería la de cosas estúpidas que he hecho….Pero como ya te he dicho, cada una de esas cosas me ha traído aquí….. Creo que ha valido la pena ser un estúpido.

Juliet sonrió y asintió. Cada una de las personas que estaban allí había hecho cosas estúpidas, horribles e incluso algunas inhumanas. Quizá ese era el motivo por el que todos estaban en este lugar. Se levantó y comió algo de jabalí. Estaba realmente delicioso.  
Salió de entre los árboles. Miró a la tienda y allí estaba. Despierto. Kate se había ido pero estaba segura de que no tardaría en volver. Era la única oportunidad que tenía de poder hablar con él.

Se acercó. Se miraron. Juliet no sabía cómo debía comenzar aquella conversación.

-Hola Sawyer.  
-Hola Juliet.- El silencio se hizo incómodo.  
-Me enterado de lo que te ha pasado, sólo quería comprobar que estabas bien.  
-Bueno, creo que he estado mejor. –Sawyer se miraba sus heridas.  
-John me ha dado esto. – Le mostró el jabalí. Sólo había probado un poco.- Yo no tengo hambre. Te lo dejaré aquí por si quieres comértelo tú.  
-¿Has venido a fumar la pipa de la paz?  
-James….o Sawyer. Seguramente vamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí….creo que tendríamos que intentar llevarnos todos bien. –No dejaba de agarrarse las manos con gran nerviosismo. Debía controlarse.  
-Sí, claro¡ nos reuniremos alrededor de una fogata y cantaremos canciones hippies….será divertido…. –La miró directamente a los ojos-¿Por qué has venido Juliet?  
-He venido….porque me he preocupado por ti. Porque aunque me odies….yo no puedo….todo lo que teníamos se ha terminado…..pero eso no significa que no me importe lo que te pase.  
-Pues estoy bien….aunque todo se lo debo a Kate, si ella no hubiera estado allí, ahora estaría muerto.  
-Pues me alegro de que no lo estés.-Juliet estaba saliendo ilesa a pesar de todo- Bueno me marcho….. Que descanses Sawyer.

-Hey, Juliet¡- ella se acercó de nuevo- Dame mi mochila….-Sawyer apuntaba al lugar donde se encontraba la mochila.

-¿Qué?¡  
-Soy un hombre convaleciente, así que ¿podrías darme mi mochila, por favor?

Juliet cogió la mochila y se la entregó. Sawyer se incorporó y empezó a buscar algo.

-Toma. Cógelo¡... Sé que te pirras por el chocolate.

Juliet miro lo que le había dado. No entendía nada.

-¿Por qué me das esto?  
-Porque yo tampoco te odio y también me preocupo por ti…-Soltó la mochila en el suelo y volvió a mirarla- Pero si le comentas a alguien que he bajado la guardia…..te quitaré tu lona mientras duermes…-sonrió- Es mejor que la mía.  
-Gracias James…..Sawyer. Creo que va a costarme llamarte así.  
-Bueno. Ya te acostumbrarás.

Juliet se marchó algo aliviada. Estaba bien y además había logrado tener una conversación en la que no se habían gritado. Eso era todo un logro teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se habían dicho en los últimos días. A pesar de ello. Tenía que marcharse de allí. Él era la única persona que le hacía sentir débil. Y la debilidad era algo que no podía permitirse y menos en sus circunstancias.

Desde el día de ayer, habían pasado muchas cosas por su mente, tenía que idear una situación propicia que la hiciera desaparecer de allí. Pero antes Claire tenía que comenzar su tratamiento. Ese niño no tardaría en nacer y si no le administraba la vacuna lo antes posible Claire moriría y el bebe también. Además tendría que investigar si había más embarazadas entre las supervivientes. En unos días Claire sería secuestrada y le quitarían su bebe. Su sueño iba a hacerse realidad. Otras personas criarían a su hijo


	75. Chapter 75

CAPITULO 75 (Bremusa)

Salió corriendo de allí y sin mirar atrás, corría y corría por la selva, después de lo que acababa de hacer sintió la necesidad urgente de alejarse de la gente, se sentía un peligro para el resto de las personas que allí estaban y no quería hacerles daño. Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, en su mente veía una y otra vez las caras de todas las personas a las que había torturado, y escuchaba sus gritos de dolor como si se los estuvieran gritando al oído. Finalmente paró, agotado, cogió aire y se sentó en una piedra rodeado de aquella misteriosa y penetrante selva, si ahora le pasara algo, posiblemente nadie se enteraría, pero le daba igual, se lo merecía, se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando y más, deseaba que apareciese el monstruo y lo matara, después de todo había perdido su única razón para vivir, de que servía seguir viviendo si ella ya no estaba, lo único que conseguiría sería más sufrimiento y posiblemente causaría más daño a aquella gente.

Cuando había acabado la guerra se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, por extrema que fuera volvería a hacer daño a nadie, se sentía un deshecho, había matado y torturado a tanta gente que ni siquiera era capaz de soportarlo, quería cambiar, dejar aquella vida atrás por eso había viajado a Australia, sabía que Nadia estaba allí, y aunque a él le pareciese inconcebible, ella lo amaba con locura, iban a empezar una vida juntos y al fin poder vivir en paz. Pero el destino lo había castigado, mandándolo a este lugar y arrebatándole lo que más amaba y ahora había vuelto a torturar a un hombre y casi lo mata después, cuando creía haberse deshecho de esa parte de él que tanto odiaba, volvió a aparecer y ahora se preguntaba si realmente había desaparecido alguna vez o si realmente había seguido ahí hasta entonces, posiblemente nunca se podría librarse de esa parte de él, era un asesino, tenía que aceptarlo de una vez, cuanto antes lo hiciese mejor sería para él y para los demás.

Decidió entonces que no volvería más al campamento, se quedaría por la selva, esperando a que el monstruo lo matase, sería cuestión de tiempo. Entonces se volvió a levantar y empezó a caminar sin rumbo por la selva, no paraba de pensar en Sawyer, ¿lo habría matado? ¿O habría conseguido salvarlo Kate? La rabia que sentía consigo mismo lo consumía, esperaba que se hubiese salvado, Kate era buena, seguro que había conseguido ayudarlo. Aunque sabía que se tenía que ir de allí por el bien de todos, no podía evitar sentirse triste, a pesar de que a penas conocía a aquella gente desde hacía pocos días, sentía gran aprecio e incluso cariño por ellos, se sentía unido a ellos y ahora tener que dejarlos era muy doloroso, pero no le quedaba otra opción si no quería hacerles más daño.

En ese momento oyó un "clic" y entonces miró rápidamente a su pie, de donde venía el sonido, parecía un muñeco, o mejor dicho, una trampa, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar se encontraba colgando desde una red a tres metros del suelo. "¿Pero qué narices…?" pensó para él, ¿quién podía haber puesto una trampa aquí? Seguro que era el mismo que había matado a Robert, maldita sea, ahora lo matarían y no iba a poder avisar a los demás. Intentó romper las cuerdas, pero era imposible, por lo que finalmente se rindió y se dedicó a esperar al que había hecho aquella trampa.

Estuvo allí, lo que debieron ser dos o tres horas, quizá más, había vuelto a intentar de todo para salir de allí, pero de nuevo sin éxito. Entonces y sin previo aviso oyó una voz que le hablaba.

-Te voy a soltar, pero no te muevas o dispararemos, ¿me has oído? -Dijo una voz grave y algo ronca, parecía de un hombre mayor, que rondaría los sesenta y algo años.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué quieres? -Al momento y antes de que se diera cuenta lo soltaron dejándolo caer al suelo, con un fuerte golpe y aun entre las redes. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y levantarse, pero ahora se encontraba rodeado de un montón de gente que vestía con harapos y parecían vivir en La Isla, todos le apuntaban con armas, entonces volvió a escuchar la voz, sólo que ahora también le podía poner cara.

-Hola Sayid, soy Tom, ¿te apetece que charlemos un rato? -Le dijo un hombre algo mayor, como se había imaginado por la voz, de pelo canoso, con la cara muy sucia como de barro y una larga barba. ¿Quién era esta gente? ¿Qué querían de él? ¿Y cómo narices sabían quién era y como se llamaba?


	76. Chapter 76

CAPÍTULO 76 (Gigi)

Abrió los ojos, otra vez sin saber dónde estaba, desorientado, un fuerte dolor en el hombro paralizó su costado derecho, ¡¿qué demonio había pasado? Intentó con su mano izquierda tocarse la herida, pero no pudo. Sus dedos estaban fuertemente entrelazados a algo que no distinguía claramente que era, todavía sumergido en el sopor del sueño. Giró su cabeza y la vio, durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, su pequeña mano aferrada a la suya con fuerza, sus pelos cayendo rebeldes por su rostro, su cara un poco sucia salpicada con gotas de barro y sangre, pero sin opacar esa belleza casi salvaje que tenía el poder de hipnotizarlo y hacerle perder todo dominio de sí mismo.

Las imágenes del día anterior se proyectaron rápidamente en su mente, él atado a un árbol, con el trastornado iraquí torturándolo mientras el "wedding planner" miraba nervioso la escena sin hacer nada. El dolor inhumano de la tortura, el flagelo insoportable de su propia alma. Aunque en otras circunstancias esto le hubiera provocado solamente ira y ansias de venganza, está vez el sentimiento fue diferente, sin dudas fue una acción cruel y violenta, pero él casi había provocado esto, se lo había autoinfligido, como una forma de castigo por todos sus errores pasado. Todo esto no hubiera pasado si él hubiera dicho la verdad, pero necesitaba el odio de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, tenía una necesidad imperante de no pertenecer, de automarginarse, de evitar toda relación comprometida con otra persona.

Pero no todo sus recuerdos fueron tan dolorosos, pensaba sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar a Kate, sintiendo nuevamente sus labios descontrolados junto a los suyos, su lengua explorando su boca, provocándole un placer tan extraño y único que lo aterraba más que nada en el mundo. Maldita mujer, ¡¿qué poder sobrenatural tenía sobre él? Quería que lo odiase, que sintiera repulsión por él, había hecho todo para alejarla de él, pero sin embargó allí estaba, tomándolo de la mano, dormida plácidamente a su lado, seguramente después de pasar una larga noche, intentando salvar su vida.

Siempre la observaba a escondida, mientras él pasaba sus días en La Isla como un parásito, evitando todo contacto con el resto de los supervivientes, cómo se ocupaba de realizar diferentes actividades para mejorar un poco la calidad de vida del campamento, como se preocupaba por todos, como atendía a los heridos y se desvivía por ellos intentando salvar sus vidas. Lo intrigaba tanto saber por qué había dejado la medicina y se había convertido en una peligrosa fugitiva. Sin dudas era muy buena como médica, la había visto trabajar con seguridad y confianza, ganándose el respecto de todos. Era como si ese accidente fuera una nueva oportunidad para poder enmendar los errores que había cometido, un nuevo comienzo. Realmente sentía un poco de envidia, a él le gustaría poder dejar el pasado atrás, poder empezar desde cero, pero tenía demasiado ira y rencor en su interior y sobretodo miedo, miedo a confiar y poner su vida en manos de otros, miedo a ser nuevamente defraudado y abandonado, miedo a pasar nuevamente por todo la decepción y dolor que sintió a sus ocho años.

Le quitó un rulo que jugaba molestamente en su rostro y se lo acomodó detrás de su oreja, el contacto de su mano la despertó, al igual que él, tardó unos instantes para darse cuenta en dónde estaba.

- "Hey" dijo por lo bajo, mientras se incorporaba lentamente, acomodándose el pelo y la ropa para parecer un poco más presentable. Se sentía sucia y todavía cansada por el agotador y traumático día anterior. ¿Cómo te sentís?

- ¡Cómo se me hubieran torturado todo el día un experto iraquí! ¿Cómo quieres qué me sienta! -Dijo hoscamente, incómodo porque lo había pescado en ese momento de debilidad mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

- "Bueno, tampoco te las agarres conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa ni de tu terquedad por no decir la verdad ni de la violencia de esos dos trastornados. Lo único que hice toda la noche fue evitar que te desangraras y murieras en esta puta Isla". Dijo enfurecida mientras se levantaba y buscada unos antibióticos al otro lado de la tienda.

- No sé para qué te seguís molestando, desde que llegué me han pasado más "accidentes" que en toda mi vida, parece que algo o alguien está empeñado en verme sufrir, ya estoy cansado de tomar medicamentos, así que ni te molestés…- "Por favor, ándate, dejame solo, no te enganches en este círculo viciado que arrastra todo lo bueno y lo contamina" pensaba apenado, intentando correrla de su lado para no lastimarla, para que pudiera realmente comenzar una nueva vida. Pero a la vez que bien se sentía teniéndola a su lado, cuidándolo y preocupándose por él. Era como una pequeña llama de esperanza que lo motivaba a pensar que podía cambiar, que podía dejar sus demonios atrás y tratar de merecer unos instantes de normalidad y porque no de felicidad. Pero esto no era realista, él no iba a cambiar, demasiado tiempo había pasado construyendo ese muro en su corazón, esa armadura que lo protegía de sus propios sentimientos y de alguna forma hacía más llevadera su vida. Debía alejarla, ella de por si estaba ya muy dañaba, y su compañía no iba a hacer otra cosa que traerle más sufrimiento y dolor.

- ¡Sawyer, eres insoportable!No he conocido en mi vida alguien tan terco - contestó malhumorada, te dejo los medicamentos ahí, mejor que los tomes, no tienes ni idea el dolor que vas a sentir si la infección se propaga, mucho peor que diez torturados trabajando en conjunto, así que déjate de compórtate como un nene caprichoso y tómate esas pastillas! –

Sawyer ni le contesto se dio vuelta y se hizo el dormido. Kate estaba muy cansada para seguir la pelea, decidió irse a tomar una ducha, comer algo y descansar un poco más para reponer energías, después volvería e intentaría hacerlo entrar en razón. Salió de la tienda sin decir una palabra.

Cuando oyó que se había ido, abrió nuevamente los ojos, decidió tomarse las pastillas que ella la había dejado, ya demasiado maltrato había tenido su cuerpo para agregar una nueva infección. Se cambió como pudo la remera que ya olía a cualquier cosa, necesitaba urgente darse un baño.

De pronto entró Juliet, lo que faltaba pensó, me sacó una de encima, y cae la otra. No tenía fuerzas para iniciar otra pelea. Vio que Juliet, estaba más tranquila como intentando arreglar las cosas. Él al principio la trató mal, todavía malhumorado por su conversación con Kate, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que no tenía necesidad de seguir castigándola, Juliet no le había hecho nada malo, al contrario, desde que la conoció había estado pendiente de él, intentando hacerlo feliz, todo era una gran farsa, pero realmente le tenía cariño y respeto. Decidió poner una tregua a su relación y mostrarse, por primera vez desde que llegó a La Isla, amigable con ella. Le dio un chocolate que había robado de los víveres comunes como una ofrenda de paz, se imaginó lo difícil que deberían haber sido estos días para ella y sintió nuevamente culpa. No tenía sentido seguir enemistado con ella, aunque sabía que algo ocultaba y estaba decidido a averiguarlo, pero no ahora, más tarde, ahora necesitaba seguir durmiendo, el cansancio lo venció nuevamente nublando todo nuevo pensamiento.


	77. Chapter 77

Pues aún no se sabe Zarland :? Hasta que no aparezca la escotilla XD ;)

CAPÍTULO 77 (Bremusa)

Habían pasado muchas cosas en los últimos días, demasiadas. Sentía que estaban en un callejón sin salida, alguien los estaba secuestrando por las noches y nadie sabía nada, además Dan había muerto, o mejor dicho, lo habían matado, quien podría hacer algo así? y que interés podían tener en querer llevarse a esa gente?, La impotencia se apoderaba de ella, no solo habían caído en una isla desierta y había perdido a Sayid, sino que ahora también había alguien que los secuestraba y mataba, que más podía pedir?

Para ella la compañía de Rose era de agradecer, esa mujer era realmente un cielo y la ayudaba en todo, además de que le hacía una gran compañía cuando se sentía sola, la apreciaba enormemente, así como a su marido, un hombre verdaderamente amable, no dejaría que nada ni nadie les hiciese daño. Por otra parte había a otras personas a las que no le tenía tanto aprecio, principalmente Jack y Ana Lucia, él siempre estaba dando órdenes y se había erigido como líder, creyéndose el rey del mambo, estaba de acuerdo En que alguien tenía que tomar el timón del barco, pero sería de agradecer que también tuviese en cuenta la opinión de los demás, y luego Ana Lucia era una marimacho y marimandona que no hacía otra cosa que estar pegada a Jack como una lapa y soltar exabruptos por aquella boca, además de que también le gustaba dar órdenes, vamos que no era suficiente con uno, que tenían que tener dos capitanes de barco.

Iban caminando en dirección al bunker que Eko había encontrado, desde luego era mejor idea esconderse allí que seguir dejando que les atacasen sin hacer nada, al menos allí sería más difícil que los encontrasen. Aunque no estaba segura de que aquello solucionase de todo el problema, había algo que no le gustaba, o mejor dicho alguien, no sabía exactamente que era, no sabía si era una especie de intuición femenina o qué, pero ese tipo, Goodwin, no le daba buena espina, había algo extrañamente raro él, además el primer día se había acercado a ella y le había hecho una serie de preguntas, que parecían casi un interrogatorio, ¿por qué podía tener aquel hombre tanto interés en su vida? No le gustó nada aquello y desde entonces lo vigilaba de cerca.

A pesar de que Jack le caía peor que una patada en el culo, él era el que estaba al mando y ciertamente se preocupaba de todos, por lo que creyó necesario contarle aquello, aunque posiblemente la tomaría por loca, se acercó a él en el descanso hacia el bunker.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Jack?  
-Claro, Nadia. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?  
-Verás….ese hombre, Goodwin, creo que no es de fiar.

Cuando acabaron de hablar se fue a sentar junto a Rose, estaba agotada y aun les quedaba bastante hasta llegar a aquel lugar. Jack era verdaderamente exasperante, como había imaginado, la había tomado por loca, poco menos, pero al final pareció creerla, que era lo importante, al menos estaría él alerta también, porque no servía de nada cambiar de escondite si entre ellos se encontraba uno de los otros, los seguirían secuestrando, fueran a donde fueran.

Entonces Jack volvió a soltar esos discursos que tanto parecían gustarle, lo escuchaba decir "somos afortunados por seguir vivos y estar juntos. Eso es lo único que debe importarnos, más allá de nuestras diferencias personales..." claro, eso es muy fácil decirlo cuando tienes a tu amiguita pegada a ti, pensó molesta, pero ella se sentía de todo menos afortunada, y no parecía que la cosa fuera a mejorar por el momento, además de que no se quitaba de la cabeza a Sayid, necesitaba buscarlo, y si estaba vivo y mientras tanto estaba allí perdiendo el tiempo cuando podría estar buscándolo?...

Todos se pusieron en fila y empezaron a caminar, pero al poco tiempo empezaron a escucharse los susurros, el miedo se apoderó de ellos que miraban en todas direcciones intentando dilucidar de donde procedían. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Estaban totalmente indefensos ante algo que ni siquiera sabían que era, pensaba, iban a acabar todos muertos y no podían hacer nada para impedirlo, su mente viajaba a Sayid, no soportaba pensar que quizás moriría sin volver a verlo nunca más.


	78. Chapter 78

CAPITULO 78 (Mira)

Charlie miró a Shannon, estaba dormida, había estado bastante mejor desde que la mujer coreana llegó con una pasta de hojas machacadas que le untó en el pecho. Boone se había ido con el gran cazador blanco, y Sayid había desaparecido.

Vaya con Boone, él, que siempre se las daba de superior, golpeando a alguien por la espalda y atándole a un árbol para que les diese algo que ni siquiera tenía. Charlie no puedo evitar cierta perversa alegría interior, eso le bajaría los humos.

Aun así estaba inquieto, se le habían acabado las reservas el día antes de la crisis de Shannon, es verdad que eso no había ayudado precisamente a que estuviese muy tranquilo y quizá no hubiese sido de gran ayuda. Siempre había pensado que podía dejarlo cuando quisiera, Liam estaba mucho más enganchado que él, Liam mezclaba de todo, heroína, crack, LSD, ya había estado un par de veces ingresado, él había sido más listo, solo iba de coca, últimamente se le había ido un poco la mano pero ya llevaba un par de días sin consumir y hoy estaba mucho mejor. Decidió salir a dar un paseo para espabilarse un poco.

Vio a Claire sentada al sol con un sombrerito de playa en la cabeza. Le gustaba Claire, le gustaba y aunque sabía que no era asunto suyo se preocupaba por ella. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, no como otras…, no pudo evitar pensar.

- Hola. ¿No será malo tanto sol?  
- Por eso el sombrero.  
- ¿y qué tal va tu peque? ¿Sigue moviéndose?  
- En realidad ahora se mueve demasiado.  
- A lo mejor si le canto algo se tranquiliza.

Claire sonrió, tenía la sonrisa más dulce que Charlie había visto en su vida.

- Creía que eran tus canciones las que le animaban.  
- Bueno, las tengo de todo tipo, tranquilas, más rápidas...  
- Tiene que ser muy aburrido para ti estar aquí, acostumbrado a los conciertos y a todo eso.  
- Me lo estoy tomando como unas vacaciones, recargando las pilas, me siento lleno de creatividad. Cuando volvamos te dedicaré una canción.  
- ¿y cómo será? ¿Conocí a una loca que viajaba embarazada de ocho meses?  
- Se llamará solo Claire y no creo que estés loca.

Charlie la miraba de una manera que Claire no pudo dejar de notar, desvió la mirada hacia el mar, no quería más problemas. Ya tenía suficientes.

- Te irá muy bien cuando volvamos, Charlie, debes de estar deseando regresar.  
- Bueno no te voy a negar que sí, pero quién no está deseándolo. ¿Tú no?

Claire no respondió de inmediato. Su vista seguía perdida en el mar.

* * *

_- Cuando me lo dijo Anne no podía creerlo, primero no quieres abortar y ahora resulta que lo vas a dar en adopción. __  
__- No es asunto tuyo, madre y no tengo nada que hablar contigo. __  
__- Pues quieras o no yo sí voy a hablarlo. Pensaba que eras más madura, Claire. ¿Lo haces por el dinero? Sí no puedes ocuparte de él, yo me haré cargo. __  
__- ¡Ja! Eso te gustaría verdad, tenernos a los dos dependiendo de ti, para que siempre nos recordases lo mucho que te debemos. No, gracias madre. __  
__- No seas ridícula, Claire, es mi nieto, ¿quieres que acabe Dios sabe dónde? Tiene que estar con su familia. __  
__- ¿Con su familia? ¿Contigo? ¿Y con qué familia me críe yo, madre? Sin un padre, tú nunca estabas en casa, le daré una verdadera familia, algo mejor de lo que yo puedo darle, algo mejor de lo que tú me diste. _

_Su madre la miro dolida. _

_- Tal vez no he sido la mejor madre, Claire, pero lo comprenderás cuando nazca y lo tengas en tus brazos. Nadie podrá quererlo más que tú. __  
__- Márchate madre, no quieras arreglar ahora lo que no hiciste cuándo debías. __  
_

* * *

Claire volvió la vista hacía Charlie, había una preocupación sincera en él. Le sonrió de nuevo pero hasta él notó la tristeza que empañaba su sonrisa.

- Sí, claro. Yo también estoy deseando volver.

Un chillido irritado sonó tras ellos.

- ¡Charlie!

Shannon se había levantado y no de muy buen humor para variar. Charlie se volvió y la miró fastidiado. Llevaba tres meses con Shannon, y ya antes de coger el avión no estaba muy convencido de que fuese buena idea seguir juntos. Se suponía que las experiencias extremas unían, pero no parecía que está les estuviese uniendo demasiado. Se daba cuenta perfectamente de que Shannon le utilizaba y de que no era el amor lo que la mantenía a su lado. Antes no le había molestado, todas eran así, a él tampoco le importaban mucho ellas pero ahora empezaba a resultar penosamente evidente.

- Te veo luego, no tomes mucho el sol.  
- Te haré caso.

Charlie se levantó y se dirigió resignado hasta Shannon.

- No deberías gritar tanto, lo digo por tus pulmones.  
- Maldito lo que os importo a todos. ¿Has visto a Boone?  
- No.

Charlie la miraba fijamente, Shannon intentó sonreír, no le salió muy bien.

- Sólo quería que hubiese alguien a mi lado cuando despertase.

Charlie se sintió mal, Shannon era buena consiguiendo eso.

- Lo siento, sólo quería dejarte descansar. ¿Estás mejor?  
- Sí, estoy mejor.  
- ¿Has comido algo?  
- Aún no.  
- Te lo buscaré yo.

Los dos se fueron hacia su tienda, Charlie se volvió y miró hacia atrás, Claire seguía sentada contemplado las olas.


	79. Chapter 79

CAPITULO 79 (Maya)

-No os separéis¡- Gritó jack.  
-¿Que ha sido eso?¡ ¿Qué son esos susurros?¡ – Libby estaba a su lado y no podía entender que es lo que ocurría.  
-Vamos a morir¡- Nadia miraba alrededor desesperada.  
-Vamos¡ Rápido¡ a esos árboles¡-Gritó jack.

Consiguieron llegar a un grupo de árboles. Se miran los unos a los otros. Parece que no faltaba nadie. De repente Nadia se dio cuenta de que Rose y Bernard no estaban por ningún lado.  
-Rose¡Bernard¡-Empezó a gritar.  
-SHHHHHH¡¿Quieres que nos descubran tía? Cállate¡- Miles se dirigió a ella y le tapó la boca con su mano. Nadia intentó que la dejara tranquila. Como él seguía presionando, le mordió.  
-joder¡Estás loca tía¡Me ha mordido¡. –Miles se miró la palma de la mano, le había propinado un buen mordisco. Nadia se giró y le miró a los ojos.  
-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme, la próxima vez te arrancaré un dedo¡  
-Ya vale¡- Dijo Ana Lucía.  
-Tenemos que encontrarlos¡ Quizás se han perdido.- Nadia insistía en buscar a Rose y Bernard.  
-Creo que es tarde para eso.- dijo Ana Lucía.  
-Nooo¡no podemos dejar que…..  
-Que nadie se mueva de aquí. Esperaremos unos minutos y después los buscaremos.- Dijo jack.

Nadia asintió. Las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en su rostro. Sabía que seguramente no los encontrarían. La soledad volvió a invadir su corazón. Esas dos personas eran lo único que sentía como una familia aquí. Desde el accidente ambos la habían ayudado a hacer frente a que Sayid no estuviera, nunca se había sentido sola. Si se los habían llevado tendría que empezar a sobrevivir por su cuenta. No confiaba en el resto del grupo.

-Siento aguarte tus planes doctor o fotógrafo o lo que demonios seas…..pero creo que es evidente lo que ha pasado.- Dijo Miles.  
-¿Qué quieres decir Miles?- Preguntó jack.  
-Pues que el hombre del saco se los ha llevado¡- Miles dijo esto como si fuera una evidencia. Algo que todos pensaban, pero que ninguno se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

Estuvieron buscando por los alrededores durante media hora. La búsqueda fue inútil. Todos sabían que esos "Otros" se los habían llevado. Decidieron continuar caminando, en unas horas llegarían al bunker y no tenían tiempo que perder. Si llegaba la noche y los encontraba en mitad de la selva ya sabían lo que ocurriría.

-¿Qué crees que era eso jack?- Pregunto Libby.  
-No lo sé. Pero lo escuchamos el día que venimos a inspeccionar este lugar.  
-Quizás sean los otros pasajeros del avión que han venido a comernos- Dijo Miles con sorna. Todos le miraron con desprecio.  
-Si o tal vez son fantasmas que quieren decirnos algo….no me jodas¡. Menuda explicación¡- Charlotte estaba harta de ese tal Miles. Acaban de perder a dos compañeros y él se ponía gracioso. Ese tío no tenía sentimientos. Ni siquiera sabían lo que estarían haciendo con esas personas. Posiblemente estarían todos muertos. y ellos serían los siguientes. De repente alguien habló.  
-jack, creo que deberíamos escondernos…..alguien se acerca.  
-¿De qué estás hablando Eko?-

Antes de que pudiera responder escucharon pisadas al otro lado. Un grupo de personas se acercaban. Se agacharon entre unos matorrales. Lo que vieron era algo realmente impactante. Sólo les veían parte de las piernas y los pies. Estaban descalzos y bastante sucios. Llevaban ropas desgastadas y harapientas, como mendigos. Lo que más les sorprendió es que parecía que dos niños iban en ese grupo y Ana Lucia distinguió el oso de peluche de Zack, el niño que viajaba en el avión y que fue raptado la primera noche que pasaron en la playa. Estaba casi segura de que era él. Eso le hizo sentirse aliviada, estaba vivo, pero a la vez, sintió un tremendo pavor, al pensar quienes serían esas personas y para que querían a unos niños inocentes.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron horas, decidieron continuar con su camino. Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para hablar sobre lo que habían presenciado. Era momento de reflexionar y andar. Mientras menos tiempo perdieran, antes llegarían a su nuevo refugio.

Un par de horas después, llegaron a un claro. Eko se paró y el resto espero.  
-Hemos llegado.

El Señor Eko miró para todos lados comprobando que nadie les observaba, aunque sabía que eso era algo de lo que no podían estar seguros. Despejó un gran número de matorrales y les mostró lo que parecía una puerta metálica. Tenía algunos símbolos y una inscripción que ponía "Peligro". Todos estaban boquiabiertos.  
-Tío, si piensas que voy entrar en un sitio donde pone "peligro"….. ¿Te has comido setas alucinógenas o algo así?- Miles no parecía muy convencido con ese lugar.  
-No hay nada que temer. Ya lo he comprobado. –Eko se giró y lo miró a los ojos con gran tensión. Era un hombre paciente, pero este chico estaba haciéndole perder el juicio- Pero si quieres puedes volver a la playa…estoy seguro de que no llegarás vivo…ya has visto a esa gente…si quieres puedes ser su nuevo huésped.  
-Bueno, creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar y entrar de una vez. No me siento muy segura aquí.- Dijo Charlotte.

Eko abrió la puerta y todos entraron. La mayoría pensaba igual que Miles. ¿Qué idiota entraría en un sitio que te dice claramente que es peligroso? Pero no tenían otra opción. Durante la mañana El señor Eko y otros supervivientes habían hecho antorchas con telas y algunas ramas. Las impregnaron de alcohol y con el mechero de Miles, que no entendían aún como había sido capaz de robárselo a aquel tipo muerto, las encendieron. La visión que tenían delante era la de un largo pasillo que acababa en una especie de sala, no demasiado amplia. No había nada, ni mobiliario, ni imágenes, ni nada que pudiera mostrar que aquel lugar había sido habitado por personas con anterioridad. Avanzaron hacía la sala y pudieron comprobar que ese símbolo misterioso estaba marcado en alguna de las paredes.

Llegaron a la sala. De las más de veinte personas que habían sobrevivido al accidente de avión, ya solo quedaban ellos 11. En sólo cuatro días habían perdido a la mitad del campamento. Cada uno escogió un rincón para poner sus cosas y sentarse. Habían hecho una larga caminata y las fuerzas empezaban a flaquear. Con algunas ramas que habían recogido hicieron un poco de fuego. Ana repartió algo de comida a todos los del grupo. Cuando llegó a jack este la miró profundamente. Estaba sentado en un hueco cerca de un rincón que evitaba que los demás le viesen. Sólo necesitaba estar sólo y pensar que iban a hacer a partir de ahora. No podían esconderse para siempre. Ana Lucía decidió sentarse a su lado, quizás tenían una conversación pendiente.

-Conseguiste tu arma¡- Se volvió para mirarla.  
-Me dijiste que tenía que quitártela, eso es lo que hecho…...-Ana quería dejar las cosas claras entre ellos- Es mía jack, no eres mi jefe…Se guardar mis cosas. No necesito que tú lo hagas por mí.  
-No quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas lamentar. Un arma es algo muy peligroso, podría ocurrir un accidente, y creo que ya hemos visto demasiados muertos.  
Ana Lucía no podía creer lo que escuchaba este tipo realmente tenía un ego que le envolvía como un dios. ¿Quién se habría creído que era?  
-Perdóname jack, pero no te conozco, ¿Debo creer que eres de fiar? ¿Qué en un momento dado no la utilizarás? Por lo que he visto, no has tenido un arma en las manos en tu vida. y resulta que esta es mi herramienta de trabajo….Así que cada uno que se ocupe de sus cosas.  
-¿Ese es el único motivo por el que entraste en mi tienda?¡- jack ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos, como buscando respuesta a algún tipo de misterio.  
-Mira jack….-ella sonrió irónica- La noche que pasamos en Sídney estuvo bien, pensé que no volvería a verte…... Pero aquí estas. Al igual que tu tengo mis necesidades. Hago lo que quiero, siempre y cuando no moleste a nadie, y creo que precisamente no era molestia lo que sentías anoche. Así que, no tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicación. Sólo somos un hombre y una mujer que querían pasar un buen rato…..y además conseguí que me devolvieras mi pistola. Matar dos pájaros de un tiro, que se dice en mi tierra.  
-Pues quiero parar ahora, Ana. No soy ningún juguetito, quizás deberías haber mirado en alguna maleta, tal vez encontrarías algo de utilidad para calmar tus…..  
Ana le soltó una bofetada y le miró con desprecio.  
-Solo eres un gilipollas prepotente que no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres, no me extraña que estés sólo. Todo el grupo te odia, la mayoría ni siquiera escucha lo que dices…deberías hacer caso a tu amiguita la pelirroja….empieza a cambiar jack, si no lo haces, acabarás solo y perdido.  
-Sólo quiero lo mejor para el grupo¡  
-¿El grupo?¡ ¿A quién quieres engañar? Sólo quieres lo mejor para ti…. Si, ya veo lo que te importa el grupo, por eso pides opinión cada vez que hay que hacer algo. Tú simplemente te limitas a ordenar lo que para ti es justo…..pero no te has parado a pensar que esa actitud autoritaria es lo que la gente no soporta de ti. Siempre crees tener la razón, piensas que tus opiniones son universales, que todo el mundo debe hacer lo que digas, quizás fuera eso te haya servido, pero aquí, dadas las circunstancias, deberías tener en cuenta lo que piensan los demás.  
-Bueno yo no diría que escuchar sea una de tus virtudes.  
-Entonces tal vez tenemos algo en común, al fin y al cabo.

Ana Lucía se dirigió al resto del grupo. Si él no quería hablar, ella tenía un par de cosas que decirles.

-Está bien. Quedamos sólo once de los veintitantos que sobrevivimos al accidente. Este sitio nos servirá durante un tiempo, creo que podremos sentirnos seguros aquí. Pero no será para siempre. No sabemos quiénes son esa gente, que es lo que quieren, cuánto tiempo llevan aquí y como llegaron. Tampoco sabemos porque se han llevado a nuestra gente. Si estarán vivos o muertos. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que cualquiera de nosotros puede ser el próximo. y yo no pienso a arriesgarme a que esos chiflados me lleven lejos de aquí, sin oportunidad de que alguien nos rescate. Todos queremos irnos y para hacerlo tendremos que luchar. Plantarles cara. Escondernos no es una opción. Nuestra única opción es hacerles frente. Para ello utilizaremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano.  
-¿Estás hablando de matar gente?  
-Libby de lo que estoy hablando es de sobrevivir, y si para hacerlo tengo que matar a alguien, créeme que lo haré. Estamos en la jungla, y aquí gana el más fuerte.  
-Si lo hacemos nos convertiremos en lo que ellos son.  
-¿Eras psicóloga verdad?  
-Psicóloga clínica.  
-Pues bien, aquí ya no lo eres. La psicología no funcionará con esa gente. ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a hablar con ellos? Entonces ve. Cuando regreses con la cabeza partida, o encontremos tu cuerpo entre unos árboles comido de gusanos…..te enterraremos.  
-¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta más?- Miro al resto de los supervivientes. Todos la miraban con sorpresa, indignación y miedo. Sabían que esta mujer cumpliría su promesa y además tenía un arma. No sabían hasta donde iba a llevarles todo esto, pero estaban seguros de que habría consecuencias. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar. En sólo cuatro días habían sido secuestrados, asesinados y habían experimentado lo que se siente al saber que tu vida corre peligro y que ningún lugar al que vayas podrá hacer que ese peligro desaparezca. Un hombre se levantó y miró a Ana Lucía.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- Preguntó el Señor Eko.


	80. Chapter 80

CAPÍTULO 80 (Saruto)

Qué terco y qué cabezón!- pensaba Kate mientras se dirigía a su tienda  
Necesitaba un baño urgente, aunque fuera en el mar. Cogió algo de ropa y se dirigió hacia la playa.  
No pensaba abandonarlo, por mucho que él se empeñase. Después de lavarse cogería algo para cenar y se lo llevaría. Y de paso se cercioraría de que hubiese tomado la medicación. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que muriese por una infección después de lo que había luchado aquella tarde por salvarle la vida.  
Sonrió al pensar en el modo en el que la echó de su tienda. Se estaba haciendo el duro, pero ella sabía perfectamente que le había acariciado el cabello. Se comportaba como un niño malcriado, y a veces podía resultar odioso. Pero a ella incluso le parecía divertido todo aquello.  
Se dirigió con rapidez hacia donde estaban las provisiones. Cogió un trozo de jabalí que aún estaba caliente. Unos mangos y algo de agua. Aunque sospechaba que Sawyer guardaría algo más apetitoso en su madriguera. 

Cuando iba hacia su tienda vio salir a Juliet de allí y todo el buen humor que tenía se vino abajo. Los vio sonreír y cómo él le entregaba algo.  
Aunque Juliet se marchó de allí poco después, Kate sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. Se sentía ridícula con la cena en la mano. Ridícula y estúpida. ¿Quién era ella para preocuparse por él? ¿Para cuidarlo y estar junto a él? Al fin y al cabo Juliet era su novia. Aunque estuvieran pasando por un mal momento las cosas podrían solucionarse entre ellos y sólo de pensarlo a Kate se le revolvía el estómago.  
Vio a Hugo que se encaminaba hacia su tienda. Era ya noche cerrada y la gente se estaba retirando a sus refugios. 

-Hurley!- llamó- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?  
-Claro, dime- dijo él sonriéndole.  
-Lleva esto a Sawyer. Y dile que se tome la medicina, que no sea terco- dijo con seriedad.  
-¿Por qué no lo llevas tú?- dijo Hugo mirando con recelo la cena- No le gusto a ese tío y seguro que se alegra más de verte a ti que a mí.  
-Hurley, por favor- dijo ella poniendo esa mirada suplicante a la que sabía perfectamente que ningún hombre podía resistirse.  
-Está bien, pero que sepas que me estoy jugando la vida- dijo Hugo resignado.  
-Apenas puede moverse, así que tranquilo- dijo Kate sonriendo. 

Cuando entró en su cuarto se sentó en uno de los asientos del avión. Se recostó y sintió que el cansancio la vencía. Eso y un profundo vacío provocaron que se le escaparan unas lágrimas. La impotencia y la rabia se adueñaban de ella. No entendía por qué le importaba ese idiota. Le molestaba mucho haberlo visto con ella. Por mucho que fuera su novia no era ella la que había estado allí con él. No era ella la que había salvado su vida. Y no era a ella a la que había besado de ese modo.  
Le quemaban los labios recordando ese beso. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Para ella los hombres siempre eran útiles hasta que dejaban de serlo. Podría decirse que en su huída había hecho daño a muchos, principalmente a Robert. Pero eso no sólo ocurrió desde que empezó a ser una fugitiva. Anteriormente ya fue así.

_Había ido como cada noche a tomar unas cervezas con las chicas. Llevaba poco tiempo en el Grace, pero ya había hecho buenas migas con ellas. Eran divertidas y después de un duro día de trabajo unas risas y unos cotilleos de médicos no venían nada mal. El apuesto doctor Shepard estaba en la barra y a Cristina se le ocurrió una de sus maldades.__  
__- ¿Una ronda a que no te atreves a invitarlo a una copa?- dijo a Kate con malicia.__  
__- Acepto si la ronda es de tequila- contestó ella desafiante.__  
__- Juegas fuerte, Austen. Me gusta- dijo Cristina sonriendo.__  
__Llevaba ya unas cuantas copas encima y se levantó con cuidado para no caer. Se acercó a Jack moviendo deliberadamente las caderas mientras las muchachas reían divertidas.__  
__- Doctor Shepard- dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas- He oído maravillas de ti.__  
__- Kate, ¿cierto?- dijo él sonriéndole- Yo también he escuchado hablar muy bien de ti.__  
__- ¿Me aceptas una copa?- dijo Kate insinuante__  
__- Por supuesto- contestó él sonriendo.__  
__Aquella noche durmieron juntos. Y comenzó una historia que había querido olvidar. Hoy en cambio se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. Cuando el miedo se apoderó de ella al ver que no era capaz de salvar la vida de Sawyer, recordó a Jack, contó hasta cinco y pudo hacerlo._

_

Aquellos tiempos parecían tan lejanos…  
Se secó las lágrimas y tomó un sorbo de agua. Quería dejar de pensar. De torturarse. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que estaba viviendo como para encima no permitirse descansar durante algunas horas. Pero no podía evitar sentirse intranquila. Él estaba allí sólo. ¿Y si no se tomaba la medicina? Parecía dolido aquella tarde. La trató mal pero ella sabía que no era personal. Era a él mismo a quien quería hacer daño. Se estaba castigando por algo hasta el punto de dejarse torturar y qué mejor modo de rematar la faena que no tomarse los antibióticos y dejar que la infección acabase con él.  
Debía dejar atrás su maldito orgullo. Ir allí y ver cómo estaba.  
Justo cuando iba a levantarse vio cómo se movía la lona de su tienda.

-¿Puedo?- dijo James asomando la cabeza.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella enfadada- Deberías estar durmiendo.  
-No has venido. Te estaba esperando y ha aparecido el gordito con la cena- dijo él sonriendo- Menuda mierda de médico que no pasa visita a sus pacientes.  
-Anda, siéntate- dijo ella cediéndole el asiento- No deberías estar de pie.  
Él se sentó con dificultad. Parecía relajado. Era increíble cómo cambiaba de humor de un momento a otro.  
-Hueles a rayos- dijo ella  
-Si mi médico me ayudase a darme un baño…- dijo él sonriéndole con ironía.  
-Ni lo sueñes. Eso es trabajo de enfermeras no de médicos- contestó ella.  
-Dime, ¿por qué no has venido y has mandado a ese?- preguntó él.  
-Porque me has echado de tu tienda de malos modos- dijo Kate con el gesto serio.  
-Bueno, no me lo tengas en cuenta, Freckles. Ya sabes- dijo él algo incómodo.  
-¿Eso es una disculpa?- dijo ella mirándole directamente a los ojos.  
-No. Eso no va conmigo- dijo él con dureza.  
-¿Entonces a qué has venido? ¿A darme las gracias por salvarte la vida?- dijo ella- Aunque ahora que lo pienso eso tampoco va contigo.  
James se incorporó y sonrió con tristeza.  
-Está claro que tú y yo no podemos tener una charla tranquila- dijo él.  
-¿A eso has venido? ¿A charlar? Después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy ¿te apetece charlar?- dijo ella enojada- Estás loco, Sawyer.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué es lo que pasó para que dejaras la medicina y te convirtieras en una fugitiva?- preguntó él directamente.  
-No voy a contarte mi vida, James o Sawyer o como quiera que te llames- dijo ella con seriedad- Eso ahora no importa. Lo que ves es lo que soy. Sólo importa esto. Estamos en una puta isla con un monstruo misterioso y unos compañeros bien raros. Hago lo que puedo para sobrevivir. Busco comida y agua. Curo a los enfermos. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo en lugar de comportarte como un idiota.  
-Igual es que soy un idiota- contestó él sonriendo.  
-Al menos te habrás tomado la medicina- dijo ella.  
-Lo he hecho- contestó Sawyer- y también he comido algo. No pienso darle el gusto a ese iraquí de terminar lo que empezó.  
-Mira, no sé qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza- dijo ella más tranquila- y tampoco me importa, pero me alegra que entres en razón y dejes de hacerte daño a ti mismo.  
-A lo mejor nos merecemos lo que nos está pasando- dijo él con tristeza- ¿No lo has pensado?  
-No quiero pensarlo- dijo ella apenada.  
Él se conmovió al ver el dolor en sus ojos. Tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.  
-Tú eres de otra pasta. Te he visto. Luchas contra todo. Eres valiente y fuerte- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Tienes derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Y tienes razón, no importa lo que hayas hecho. Sea lo que sea no mereces lo que te está pasando.  
-Tú tampoco lo mereces- dijo ella sonriéndole-  
-Vamos, Freckles! Sabes perfectamente a qué me dedico. Estafar y engañar a las mujeres no es que sea un trabajo digno- dijo sonriendo amargamente- ¿Crees que no me lo merezco?  
-Creo que eres mejor persona de lo que piensas y sobretodo de lo que quieres aparentar- dijo Kate sonriendo.  
James se levantó furioso.  
-No tienes ni idea de quién soy. Ni idea de todo lo que he hecho. Así que lo mejor que podías haber hecho esta mañana es dejarme morir- dijo enfadado.  
-Soy médico, ¿recuerdas? Es mi trabajo salvar vidas- dijo ella enfrentándose a él.  
Él la miró a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que podía oír su respiración. Olía a agua fresca de mar. Era una tentación a la que le costaba horrores resistirse. Una lucha constante entre lo que le pedía su cuerpo y lo que le decía la cabeza.  
-Preocúpate de las vidas que valgan la pena- dijo dispuesto a marcharse.  
Ella lo agarró de la camiseta y lo sujetó con fuerza. Se puso delante de él impidiéndole el paso.  
-¿Por qué me pediste que te besara?- dijo ella con furia.  
No se esperaba esa pregunta. Ni ella quiso hacerla. Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba oírlo.  
-Porque me moría de ganas de hacerlo- contestó el con rabia.  
Podría hacerlo. Podría besarla de nuevo. Sentir su boca otra vez entre sus labios y ese deseo enfermizo. Pero en cambio sonrió con ironía y dijo:  
- De todos modos no valió la pena. Fue una idiotez dejarse torturar por eso.

Estaba preparado para lo que vino después. Una sonora bofetada impactó en su rostro haciéndole voltear la cabeza. Ella lo miraba con los ojos inyectado en odio. Pero a James eso no le dolió. Era mucho mejor eso que ver compasión o ternura en su mirada. Se lo había dicho en una ocasión. No te convengo ni tú a mí tampoco. Estaba seguro de ello. Y era mejor dejar las cosas así.

-Que pases buena noche, doctora- dijo mientras se marchaba. 


	81. Chapter 81

CAPITULO 81 (Maya)

Se había levantado con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Algo le decía que el día no iba a estar bien. No veía a Ethan por ningún lado. Pero tampoco le importaba, esperaba posponer el secuestro de Claire hasta que se le ocurriera algo. Tenía que pensar cómo podía administrarle esas vacunas sin que tuvieran que llevársela. Pero si lo hacía ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que en aquel sitio los bebes no podían nacer? Necesitaba a un médico, su estómago iba a explotar. Necesitar un médico en aquel lugar implicaba tener que acudir a Kate. Y eso era algo que no le hacía demasiada gracia. Fue a buscarla a su tienda, ya que no la veía por la playa.

-Kate, ¿puedo pasar?-Juliet preguntó en la puerta de la tienda.  
-¡Estoy aquí detrás¡.- Juliet se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda de Kate, estaba tendiendo su ropa.- ¿Qué quieres?- Ni siquiera la miró a la cara.  
-Creo que no me encuentro muy bien. Es el estómago.- Kate se dio la vuelta y vio a Juliet frente a ella. Lo que menos se esperaba es que esta mujer acudiera a ella para buscar ayuda. Debía de estar muy enferma, pensó.  
-Estas muy pálida…. Quizás sean las chocolatinas de anoche.- Kate la miró con sorna.  
-¿Qué?¡Oye he venido como paciente, pero si no quieres atenderme mi iré.- Juliet se dio la vuelta para marcharse.  
-Espera…-Kate decidió evitar el sarcasmo por un momento- ¿Qué has comido en las últimas horas?  
-Anoche comí un poco de jabalí….."Nada de chocolate"…Esta mañana solo he tomado un poco de pescado que Jin me ha ofrecido. A los pocos minutos lo he vomitado.  
-¿Sientes mareos?  
-Un poco…..-A Kate no le gustaba por donde estaba dirigiéndose la conversación y a Juliet tampoco.  
-¿Cuándo fue tu última menstruación?- La rubia sabía que esta era la pregunta que seguía a la anterior. Miró a Kate con recelo. - Juliet…es posible que algo te haya sentado mal, pero tenemos que descartar cualquier posibilidad.

**FLASHBACK**

_-No por favor¡ Mi bebe¡Tienen que salvarlo¡ __  
__-Tranquila Señora Burke. __  
__-Por favor¡ __  
__-Se nos va¡Se nos va¡ _

_Juliet despertó, estaba muy cansada. Miró alrededor y descubrió que no había sido una pesadilla. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Rachel estaba a su lado sosteniéndole la mano. Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron. Rachel le acercó un poco de agua a los labios. _

_-Hola Jules. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-El cáncer de Rachel había reaparecido hacía __  
__algunas semanas. Pero por ahora estaba bien. __  
__-Estoy algo cansada. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Juliet apenas podía hablar. __  
__-Has tenido un accidente de tráfico. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas embarazada. __  
__-No deberías haber venido, estás enferma. __  
__-Y tú has estado a punto de morir. Tú estas cuidando de mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es estar aquí contigo. __  
__-Sólo estoy de dos meses y las cosas no van bien con Edmund, no estaba segura de si realmente esto era lo que quería, no quería que te preocuparas Rachel. __  
__-Bueno, lo que importa es que tú estás bien. ¿Edmund lo sabe? –Juliet cambió la expresión de su rostro, odiaba hablar de su marido. __  
__- No, Rachel, no lo sabe….- Miró a su hermana a los ojos- y no pienso decírselo. __  
__-¿y cómo esperas hacer eso? Dentro de una semana regresará de Londres. Tendrás que decirle lo que ha pasado. __  
__-No pienso decirle nada y tú tampoco lo harás. –Juliet hizo la pregunta de la que no quería respuesta- ¿He perdido al bebe, verdad? _

_Rachel no podía mirarla a la cara. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió la puerta de la habitación. __  
__-Llamaré al doctor Sullivan. __  
__-Rachel¡…por favor….-Juliet comenzó a llorar. A los pocos minutos el médico entraba por la puerta. Su expresión lo decía todo. _

_-Doctora Burke, soy el doctor Sullivan, la he atendido desde que llegó aquí ayer por la noche. Sufrió un accidente de tráfico bastante grave.-El tono del médico cambió.- Siento comunicarle que no pudimos salvar a su bebe. __  
__-Oh…Dios mío¡. –Juliet volvió su cara hacía el otro lado, no quería que la viera llorando. __  
__-Juliet, hay algo más que debes saber. –Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la silla-Hemos tenido que intervenirla de urgencia, ha sufrido una hemorragia uterina, la única opción que teníamos era extirpar la zona ovárica y uterina …Esto significa, Juliet, que no podrá tener hijos de manera natural. Pero como usted sabe existen otros muchos modos de convertirse en madre. Brenda, nuestra psicóloga vendrá a verla esta tarde, la ayudará a superar…. __  
__-No necesito ninguna psicóloga¡. Déjeme sola¡ __  
__-La situación por la que usted pasa la sufren muchas otras mujeres…. __  
__-He dicho que me deje sola¡. Gracias Doctor Sullivan. _

_Juliet miró hacía la ventana de su habitación. Su relación matrimonial era un desastre. Sabía que Edmund no se había ido sólo a esa conferencia. Desde hacía tiempo sospechaba que se veía con otras mujeres. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada sólo pudo llorar y no de alegría. No podía tener un hijo en esas circunstancias, había soñado muchas noches que lo perdía. ella era conocedora de diferentes elementos que combinados a la perfección hubieran hecho que perdiera el bebe. Pero ella no podía hacer eso. No podía matar a un niño inocente. Tendría que hacer frente a esa situación. Con el tiempo se había hecho a la idea de que en siete meses se convertiría en madre. Incluso había pensado algunos nombres que le gustaban. Todo ello sin contarle nada a su marido. De hecho su intención era habérselo dicho cuando regresara de Londres. _

_Pero ahora no haría falta. Sus deseos se habían hecho realidad. Había perdido el bebé. Pero además nunca tendría que volver a pasar por un embarazo. Nunca sentiría el latido del corazón de su bebe. Nunca tendría un hijo con sus ojos y su mismo color de pelo. Ella no sería madre en la vida. Sin embargo tendría, como castigo, hacer que otras mujeres si lo fueran. Estaría rodeada siempre de mujeres embarazadas que le recordarían que una vez ella lo estuvo y que jamás volvería a estarlo. _

-No estoy embarazada.-Juliet estaba a punto de perder los papeles.  
-Oye sé que eres especialista en fertilidad, y seguro que te sabes muchos trucos, pero sería importante…  
-Te he dicho que no estoy embarazada¡- Ahora Juliet gritó. Estaba segura de que si alguien pasaba por allí la habría escuchado.  
-Juliet…  
-No puedo tener hijos¡-Estaba a punto de desmoronarse- ¿Ya estas contenta?  
-Lo siento. No lo sabía.  
-Bueno pues ahora lo sabes… Es bastante irónico, eh? Una experta en fertilidad que ni siquiera es fértil y que además no puede hacer nada para serlo.  
-Bueno hay otras maneras para poder ser madre, y tú más que nadie lo sabes.  
-En realidad ya ni siquiera mi importa….-Juliet quería cambiar la conversación- ¿Y bien cuál es tu diagnóstico?  
-Tomate esto para el dolor de estómago y evita el pescado, al menos por hoy. Bebe agua y descansa un poco.- Kate le entregó unas pastillas.  
-Está bien….-Se giró antes de marcharse- Oye Kate, no le comentes a nadie nada sobre lo que hemos hablado.  
-Soy una profesional Juliet.  
-Yo también, Kate….. Gracias.

Salió de la tienda de la doctora. ¿Así que la había visto con Sawyer y estaba realmente celosa? Aunque sabía que no tenía nada que hacer y que aquello era una cuestión de tiempo, se sentía orgullosa de que al menos hubiera estado molesta por su culpa. Ni siquiera sabía porque le había dicho todo aquello.

Se dirigió a buscar un poco de agua. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado haciendo cosas. ella tenía pensado organizar su tienda.

-Juliet¡  
-Hola Claire. ¿Cómo va ese bebe?  
-Bueno hoy está especialmente inquieto, creo que está nervioso por algo.- Claire se tocaba el vientre mientras hablaba.  
-Seguro que no es nada. Teniendo en cuenta tu avanzado estado es normal que se mueva tanto. Estará deseando salir.- La expresión de Claire cambió. Estaba preocupada.  
-Eso es lo que más me preocupa. En unas semanas nacerá y si nadie nos encuentra tendré que tenerlo aquí.  
-Escúchame Claire no sé cuándo van a rescatarnos, pero si no lo hacen, yo estaré aquí. Te ayudaré a tener a tu bebe.  
-Tengo suerte¡quien encuentra a una especialista en bebes en una isla encantada¡-Ambas sonrieron.

-Voy a dar un paseo. Nos vemos luego Claire.  
-¿Puedo acompañarte?... La gente me tiene miedo, mi miran como diciendo "Pobrecita, lo estará pasando fatal", apenas hablan conmigo.  
-Está bien, pero como tu médica, te recomiendo paseos cortos, ¿de acuerdo?

Juliet y Claire pasearon durante unos veinte minutos, las dos iban charlando amigablemente. Claire le contaba como se había enterado de su embarazo y como el padre de su hijo decidió abandonarla.

-Los hombres pueden llegar a ser muy egoístas.- Dijo Juliet.  
-Desde luego que sí. –Claire sonrió.  
-Hola Chicas¡Estáis un poco lejos de la playa. –Era Ethan, ni siquiera habían notado que alguien las seguía, mientras hablaba miraba a Claire y a su vientre con una sonrisa falsa y forzada.  
-Sólo estábamos dando un paseo. –Juliet respondió. Ni siquiera se había acordado de él. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Pero aún no estaba preparada para esto.  
-Vamos, Claire deberíamos volver, hemos caminado suficiente por hoy.  
-Juliet, ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que la señorita Littelton no está de acuerdo con eso. ¿Verdad Claire?  
-¿Cómo sabe cómo me llamo?, ni siquiera ha hablado conmigo¡ ¿Quién es usted?

Ethan se acercó más a Claire. Juliet no se apartaba de ella.

-¿Quién soy yo? Mi nombre es Ethan. No grites, Claire será peor para ti.- Ethan le tapaba la boca y con la otra mano presionaba su abdomen. Las lágrimas de Claire mojaban sus mejillas.- Oiga Doctora Burke. Voy a llevarme conmigo a la futura mama. Tú puedes volver al campamento y decirles que Claire estará bien.

Juliet le observaba la escena y empezó a caminar de vuelta al campamento. Cuando Ethan estaba desprevenido cogió una rama ancha de madera y fue a golpearlo. Pero él se dio cuenta. Le propinó un puñetazo en la boca que hizo que la sangre empezará a brotar. Cayó al suelo. Ethan se echó encima y presionó el cuello de Juliet con ambas manos. La doctora pataleaba. Apenas podía respirar. Todo se volvió negro. Claire intentó escapar. Salió corriendo pero tropezó con una rama en el suelo. Cuando iba a incorporarse sintió que se mareaba. Ethan la había alcanzado.


	82. Chapter 82

Zarland es cierto que Juliet está sufriendo…pero al final todos, incluida ella tendrán su recompensa…Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic….XD

CAPITULO 82 (Maya)

Habían decidido que esperarían a que llegara el día para inspeccionar la zona. No habían dormido muy bien. Aquel espacio era reducido y habían vivido muchas tensiones en la jornada anterior. Libby se dio cuenta de que Nadia había estado llorando. La pérdida de Bernard y Rose había sido muy dura para ella. Prácticamente eran los únicos con los que había establecido una buena relación. Se acercó a ella.

-Nadia. Te he traído un poco de fruta. Toma.- Le dio la comida.  
-Gracias. –Libby se sentó a su lado. Aquella mujer se sentía muy sola.  
-Siento mucho que Bernard y Rose no estén aquí….. Ya sé que no me hemos hablado demasiado, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola. Si necesitas hablar o cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo.  
-Muchas gracias Libby.- Nadia la miro y le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.- ¿Qué crees que va a pasar ahora?  
-Creo que estaremos aquí un tiempo, luego tendremos que buscar a los demás supervivientes. Durante el accidente el avión se partió en dos, si nosotros estamos aquí, seguro que ellos están en el otro lado.- Nadia desvió la mirada.

La mención de los otros pasajeros hacía que recordara que Sayid tendría que estar en algún sitio. Sentía una gran angustia al no saber si estaría vivo o muerto, si estaría herido o si al igual que ellos había sido secuestrado por esa gente tan extraña.

-Mi novio iba en la parte delantera del avión. Presiento que está vivo. Lo único que deseo es volver a verlo con vida. ¿Tú viajabas sola?  
-Sí. – Libby le dio una mirada de ternura.-Todo se arreglará Nadia, todo saldrá bien.  
-Espero que sea así, pero esa mujer, Ana Lucía, tiene un arma y eso no me gusta. –Ambas miraron a la joven. Realmente era una mujer peligrosa que no se detendría ante nadie. Y eso las ponía nerviosas a las dos. Ana Lucía se levantó. Se dirigió a todo el grupo.

-Es hora de irse. Volveremos en cuanto sea posible. Que nadie salga de aquí hasta que no lleguemos. Daremos tres toques en la puerta, para que sepáis que somos nosotros.

El Señor Eko y Jack iban con ella. Jack no dejaba de pensar en lo que Nadia le había dicho sobre Goodwin. No había tenido ocasión de hablar con él y no se fiaba de aquel tipo.

-Goodwin ¿te importaría venir? Nos vendrá bien más ayuda.  
-Claro Jack.

Los cuatro salieron del bunker. El señor Eko se cercioró de que no había nadie en los alrededores. Empezaron a caminar. Pensaron que sería bueno buscar algún sitio alternativo al bunker cuando tuvieran que dejarlo. No podían permanecer escondidos siempre .Ana Lucía y Eko iban delante. Ambos no dejaban de observar con cautela todo lo que había a su alrededor. Jack decidió que era el momento de saber más sobre aquel hombre.

-¿Qué hacías en Sídney, Goodwin?  
-Bueno… digamos que me había tomado un tiempo de vacaciones, es bueno hacerlo de vez en cuando, Jack. ¿Y tú?  
-Trabajo. He estado viviendo allí durante un año.- Vacaciones, seguro. Pensó.  
-No pensé que fueras fotógrafo. La verdad es que no te pega ser un bohemio.  
-Dicen que las apariencias engañan. – Jack empezó a pensar que aquel tipo había estado muy tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido.-La verdad es que no te recuerdo en el avión.  
-Bueno llegué muy temprano, no me gustan los bullicios. Además tampoco es mi fuerte lo de viajar en avión.- Sonrió, mientras se rascaba la barbilla.  
-Parece que tenemos mucho en común.- Jack intentó distraerle- Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que yo iba en primera clase y embarqué uno de los primeros.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No te sigo.- Goodwin empezaba a sospechar que aquella conversación no era nada cordial ni casual.  
-Lo que quiero decir… es que si hubieras embarcado de los primeros tendrías que haber pasado por donde yo estaba. Y no te vi.- Ahora ambos se había parado frente a frente.  
-Oye si queríais charlar deberías haberlo hecho allí dentro. Tenemos que continuar- Dijo Ana Lucía. Jack la ignoró no iba en absoluto a perder la oportunidad de averiguar que se proponía aquel tipo.  
-¿Si ibas en primera clase como que estabas en la cola?- Preguntó Goodwin.  
-Me levanté al servicio, estaban ocupados los de delante así que tuve que ir a la parte de atrás y justo entonces…..bueno ya sabes lo que paso. ¿Verdad?- Jack ahora le miraba directamente a los ojos, moviendo los brazos, imitando el choque del avión.- Desde que te vi siempre me he preguntado porque tu ropa estaba limpia y no tenías cortes, ni heridas, ni siquiera un poco de sangre de algún muerto. Es un poco extraño  
-¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?- Goodwin estaba empezando a cansarse de esto.  
-No hace falta…Ya lo sé. Y no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de que no ibas en el avión con nosotros. ¿Les has dicho dónde estamos?  
-¿De qué está hablando Jack?¡  
-Un momento Ana¡  
-La verdad es que pensé que tardarías menos en hablar conmigo Jack Shepard.  
-¿Quiénes soy?¡ ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué os lleváis a la gente?¡  
-Eso son muchas preguntas… Pero te diré algo. Tú no deberías estar aquí. Deberías haber caído en la otra parte. Pero, qué le vamos a hacer, sería injusto tener a todos los médicos en el mismo sitio. Así os repartiréis las tareas.  
-¿De qué coño hablas?¡

Jack le quitó la pistola a Ana Lucía y apuntó directamente a Goodwin.

-Vamos Jack, esto no es para ti. Tú eres un tío pacifico, un salvavidas, un héroe. ¿Serías capaz de matarme a sangre fría?  
-Jack¡¿Qué coño haces?¡-Ana Lucía no entendía nada.  
-Es uno de ellos, es uno de los otros¡  
-Jack no lo hagas.-Dijo Eko.  
-Contéstame¡. ¿Qué queréis de nosotros?, ¿quiénes sois?  
-Te diré algo mejor, Jack. No tienes derecho a juzgarnos, ni tu ni ninguno de vosotros. Vivimos en esta isla, es nuestro hogar. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Tener un hogar? Yo creo que no… Ni siquiera has sabido crear el tuyo propio, siempre has estado por encima de los demás. Incluida tu hija. Lucy.  
-No pronuncies su nombre, hijo de puta¡ -Jack apuntaba ahora más cerca del pecho de Goodwin.  
-Bueno Jack, te sorprendería saber, que no te echa de menos, ahora tiene un nuevo padre, un verdadero padre, que no sale corriendo cuando aparecen los problemas…y tu ex mujer…..menudo idiota….¿Cómo pudiste perder a una mujer así? Puedo asegurarte que tampoco te echa de menos…yo diría que ahora está más que satisfecha….  
-Cállate o te mato¡  
-No lo harás Jack.- Goodwin bajo el arma y se dirigió a todos.- Ahora voy a irme y más vale que no estéis aquí cuando volvamos…

Goodwin empezó a correr. Se oyeron dos disparos. Y cayó al suelo. Ana Lucía y Eko miraban a Jack boquiabierto. Lo había hecho. Había disparado a ese hombre. Comprobaron el pulso del hombre. Le había disparado dos tiros. Uno de ellos había impactado en una pierna, el otro en el pecho.

-Está muerto. –Dijo Ana.

Jack no podía creer lo que había hecho. Había matado a un hombre a sangre fría. Pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Si le hubieran dejado irse, habría avisado a los otros y en un par de horas, los habrían encontrado.

-No está mal Jack, para ser la primera vez. ¿Y ahora qué?- Ana Lucía preguntó.  
-Lo enterraremos, no podemos dejar que lo encuentren aquí.  
-Pues eso haremos Jack.- Dijo Eko.

Cavaron una tumba lo suficientemente profunda para enterrar el cadáver. Ana Lucía no dejaba de mirar a Jack pensando cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Enterraron el cuerpo. No podía dejar ningún rastro. Sabían que cuando volvieran al bunker tendrían que contarles a todos que habían tenido a un infiltrado en su grupo.

Jack no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que sabía aquel hombre de él. Su hija, su matrimonio, Sarah, su vida. ¿De dónde había sacado esa información? ¿Y para que la quería? ¿Qué era eso de que tenía que haber caído en el otro lado? Ahora estaba seguro de que había más supervivientes del accidente en aquella isla y ese sería su siguiente paso. Encontrarlos. Tenían que poner en sobre aviso a aquellas personas de la clase de gente que habitaba aquel lugar. Los tres decidieron volver al bunker después de haber recolectado algunas frutas. Lo que habían presenciado y escuchado cambiará su percepción de aquel lugar para siempre.


	83. Chapter 83

Zarland, Jack está muy seguro de sí mismo…veremos a ver cuánto le dura….¿Se encontrarán los de uno y otro lado de la playa? ¿Qué pasará cuando eso ocurra? Sigue leyendo…..pronto lo sabremos….XD

CAPITULO 83 (Mira)

Jin caminaba por la playa, se había hecho una caña y buscaba un lugar tranquilo para pescar. Le agobiaba el campamento, toda esa gente a la que no podía entender y que miraban hacia otro lado cuando sus miradas se cruzaban con la suya. Nunca había sido muy comunicativo, pero esto era demasiado hasta para él. Además estaba la tensión de aguardar cuanto tiempo sería capaz Sun de ocultar que hablaba inglés. Prefería no pensar en ello.

Le llamó la atención un bulto unos metros más adelante, ¿alguien tomando el sol? Estaba bastante alejado del campamento. Eran muy pocos los que se arriesgaban a separarse del grupo. Se acercó un poco más. Su postura no parecía natural, era una mujer, Jin llegó hasta ella, la conocía, la mujer rubia y triste. Estaba inconsciente y había sangre en su boca. Se acabó el día de pesca.

Kate oyó el revuelo antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la gente corría hacia la playa, vio a Jin detenerse y dejar en la arena a una mujer, aún en la distancia no lo dudó, era Juliet, pensó en su conversación de la mañana, quizá había empeorado, corrió hacia allí . La gente se apartó para dejarla pasar. No hacía falta ser doctor en medicina para darse cuenta de que lo que le había pasado a Juliet no lo había causado un dolor de estomago.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Kate miraba a Jin, que señalaba hacia la playa y explicaba cualquier cosa, la gente comenzó a murmurar a su alrededor.

- A lo mejor ha sido él, atacó al otro hombre.

Sun llegaba corriendo en ese momento. Kate no podía soportar las injusticias, no podía soportar que sospechasen de Jin, sólo por la pelea del otro día.

- Eso es una completa estupidez. ¿Cómo la iba a atacar y luego la iba a traer él mismo?

Las voces callaron.

- Vamos a llevarla a mi tienda.

La dejaron sobre unas mantas, Kate la lavó la cara y la tomó el pulso, parecía estable, Juliet pareció ir reaccionando al contacto del agua. Sawyer entró en la tienda. Tenía otra vez esa mirada que asustaba incluso a Kate.

- ¿Qué la ha pasado?  
- La han golpeado y han intentado estrangularla.  
- ¿Quién ha sido?  
- Aún no ha dicho nada.

Kate se sentía incómoda y culpable, pese a que no quería dejarse arrastrar por la corriente que le arrastraba hacia Sawyer, se había alegrado internamente de que Juliet y él hubiesen cortado. No sabía por qué no podía dejar de sentir cierto rencor por Juliet, seguramente porque Juliet no la soportaba a ella tampoco, pero tenía que reconocer que al menos tenía sus motivos.

Sawyer se acercó a Juliet y sus ojos brillaron de rabia cuando vio su rostro brutalmente golpeado. Justo en ese momento ella abrió los ojos.

- James…  
- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Jules?

Juliet dudó un momento antes de responder, parecía que la costase esfuerzo hablar.

- Ethan.  
- ¿Ethan?

Kate y Sawyer se miraron.

- Te dije que ese tipo era extraño.  
- Todo te parecía extraño.  
- ¿Es que vas a negar que todo es extraño en este maldito sitio?

Juliet los miraba consternada, hizo un esfuerzo y siguió.

- Se ha llevado a Claire.  
- ¿A Claire? ¿Quién es Claire?

Sawyer miraba a Kate sin entender nada.

- La chica embarazada.  
- ¿Por qué demonios se querría llevar a una chica embarazada?  
- ¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?

Los dos se miraron unos segundos.

- Iré a buscarle.  
- Es una locura, tú también estás herido, no sabemos a dónde ha ido.  
- Le seguiré el rastro.  
- ¿Has seguido alguna vez un rastro?  
- Para todo hay una primera vez.  
- Te acompañaré.

Habían salido de la tienda, él caminaba con paso firme hacia la suya y ella le seguía detrás pero cuando le dijo eso, se volvió bruscamente.

- ¡No!

Ella vio la expresión de sus ojos, era la misma que tenía siempre que quería alejarla de él, lo que no sabía era que cuanto más intentaba alejarla más atraída se sentía por él.

- Tú quédate y cuida de ella, te necesitan aquí.  
- Tú no decides dónde voy y dónde me quedo.  
- No, pero sí decido quién viene conmigo y quién no y tú no vienes. ¿Comprendes?

Kate le fulminó con la mirada, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la tienda. Charlie se cruzó con ella.

- Kate, ¿es verdad? Dicen que Ethan se ha llevado a Claire.  
- Es lo que ha dicho Juliet.  
- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
- Sawyer dice que va a ir a buscarlos, si Locke y Boone regresasen quizá podríamos salir también, Locke es el que mejor conoce esto.  
- ¡Pero pueden tardar horas en volver! Yo iré con él.

Kate le miró un poco sorprendida. No había tratado mucho con Charlie, pero no le había visto muy emprendedor y además era el novio de Shannon…

- No sé si es buena idea Charlie, pero habla con él si quieres, y si te escucha…

Charlie fue a la tienda de Sawyer, él salía con el revólver en la mano, comprobando si estaba cargado.

- Te acompañó.  
- No necesito compañía.  
- Quiero ir.  
- No, no quieres ir, esto no es un espectáculo para tus fans, Elthon John, esto es una guerra y tú ni siquiera tienes un arma, mantente al margen.

Charlie le cogió del brazo, él se volvió y le miró furioso, Charlie no se dejo impresionar.

- A ti no te importa ella, no sé porque lo que haces, pero ni siquiera la conoces, ni siquiera has hablado nunca con ella.

Su respuesta pareció afectarle un tanto, aún así le miró duramente cuando le contesto.

- Muy bien, ven entonces, pero no pienso hacer de niñera.

Echó a andar sin mirar atrás. Charlie le siguió.

- Esto…, Sawyer ¿no tendrás otra pistola?

Kate estaba de muy mal humor, Juliet había vuelto a desvanecerse y ella no podía hacer nada, no podía hacerle pruebas, ni comprobar sus constantes ni realizar siquiera un simple análisis, ni tenía tampoco nada con que tratarla aparte de analgésicos. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de ella?

Sun se había quedado allí, al principio se había mantenido apartada pero ahora se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo por integrarse, había ayudado con Shannon y Kate agradecía su apacible y callada sonrisa.

Aunque sabía que no la entendía o precisamente por eso, Kate expresaba sus pensamientos en voz alta.

- Maldito idiota, se perderá en cuanto se meta en la selva.

Sun seguía sonriendo y arreglaba el colchón improvisado que habían montado para Juliet.

- Y si no se pierde se caerá desmayado, seguro que ni siquiera se ha llevado los antibióticos. Con representar el papel de vengador herido tiene bastante.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Sun, se convirtió en una pequeña risa. Kate la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Me entiendes? ¿Entiendes lo qué digo?

La sonrisa de Sun se borró de su cara, musito unas palabras en coreano.

- No me engañes, ¡entendías lo que estaba diciendo!

Sun la miró preocupada.

- Por favor, mi marido no lo sabe.  
- Pero ¿por qué?  
- Es… complicado.

Kate la miró comprensiva.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre todo tan complicado?

Sun volvió a sonreír.

- Vete con él.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Si es lo que quieres…, vete. Yo la cuidaré.

Kate la miró dudando un segundo. No lo pensó más, se dio la vuelta y cogió su mochila.

- Sólo déjala que descanse y si se despierta que vea que alguien está con ella.  
- No te preocupes, no la dejaré sola.

Kate apretó su mano y salió corriendo.

Sawyer intentaba descubrir algo que se pareciera a un rastro, mientras fueron por la playa la cosa había ido muy bien, las huellas se veían clara y profundamente impresas en la arena, pero una vez que se internaron en la selva todos los hierbajos le parecían iguales. Charlie había renunciado hacía rato a preguntarle nada y se limitaba a mirar nervioso en todas direcciones.  
El sonido de unas ramas crujiendo repentinamente cerca les sobresaltó, Sawyer se volvió y apuntó con el arma. Kate estaba frente a ellos y les sonreía irónica.

- ¿A qué demonios has venido?  
- Pasaba por aquí.  
- Te dije bien claro que no quería que vinieras.  
- Me necesitas, Sawyer, has seguido las huellas de un jabalí, luego las de Locke y Boone, y ahora las tuyas propias, estáis andando en círculos.  
- Muy bien, Daniel Boone, ¿y tú sabes acaso para dónde han ido?  
- Sí, se ven claramente las huellas de un solo hombre cargado a trescientos metros de aquí.

Sawyer vio su sonrisa triunfal.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas. ¿Hacia dónde?  
- Iré yo primera.

Kate echó a andar, él se quedó un poco atrás pero Charlie se colocó inmediatamente tras ella.

- ¿Sabes, Kate? Yo sí me alegro de que hayas venido.  
- Gracias, Charlie.

Siguieron el rastro hasta que finalmente Kate se paró.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?  
- Hay dos rastros, no estoy muy segura de cuál es el correcto.  
- Pues toma uno.  
- No sé si eso es una buena idea, está anocheciendo, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, nos saca ventaja, deberíamos regresar.  
- ¿Para eso has venido? ¿Para decirme que regrese? No pienso volver, vuelve tú si quieres, seguro que conoces el camino.  
- ¡He venido a ayudar pero hay que saber cuándo dejarlo! ¡Dentro de media hora apenas habrá luz! ¿Quieres pasar aquí la noche?

Charlie miró a su alrededor asustado, además de las palabras de Kate algo había cambiado en el ambiente, un repentino silencio se había producido a su alrededor. De pronto se oyó un extraño sonido y ruido de ramas rompiéndose.

- ¡Corred!

Kate corrió a toda la velocidad que la permitían sus piernas siguiendo a Charlie, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que él se había quedado atrás, se paró. Tras un instante de duda volvió sobre sus pasos odiándole y odiándose a sí misma por lo que estaba haciendo, de repente oyó los disparos. Se le paró el corazón, continuo avanzando más despacio, las piernas apenas le sostenían. Le vio con el revólver en la mano, junto a él, agonizando en el suelo, había un oso polar.  
_


	84. Chapter 84

CAPITULO 84 (Maya)

Juliet sintió que alguien le estaba limpiando el labio. Abrió los ojos por segunda vez. Era la mujer oriental que no hablaba inglés. Tenía una cara muy dulce. ¿Dónde estaba Kate? Se supone que ella debería estar curando sus heridas, era la médica. Se incorporó y sintió un ligero mareo.

-No-dijo Sun e hizo que volviera a acostarse.  
-¿Dónde está Kate? Te he oído hablar con Kate. Sé que se ha ido detrás de James, ¿pero a dónde?  
-Han ido a buscar a Ethan. Charlie ha ido con ellos.  
-¿Qué? No pueden hacer eso. Los matará. Tengo que irme.  
-No puedes marcharte, estás muy débil, no puedes ir sola.  
-Tengo que alcanzarlos. Gracias Sun. No le diré a nadie tu secreto. –Juliet pensaba que cual de los secretos que guardaba aquella dulce mujer no iba a contar. Sabía que hablaba inglés y muchas otras cosas de su matrimonio y de lo que hacía cuando su marido no la veía.

Tenía que advertir a James y a los demás del peligro que corrían si se encontraban a Ethan. Estaba segura de que no dudaría en matarlos. Corría todo lo que podía teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias. Cuando empezó a trabajar para Richard, sabía que no eran gente de fiar, pero ahora había sentido en su propia piel de lo que eran capaces. Ese hombre casi la mata, y si le habían hecho eso a ella, que le harían a James. Encontró varias huellas recientes, pero no estaba segura de que fueran de ellos. Siguió las pisadas. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba. Escuchó algo, como un zumbido. Algo se había incrustado en su cuello. Empezó a temblar. Era como una descarga. Lo último que vio fue a una mujer acercándose a ella. Después todo negro.

Cuando despertó estaba tumbada en una camilla, con las manos atadas. Había mucha luz en la habitación. Pero no sabía lo que era aquello. Aquella mujer estaba allí. La miraba con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Quién era?

-Hola Juliet. Te subiere la camilla para que podamos hablar mejor.- La mujer incorporó a Juliet.  
-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó.  
-Me llamo Colin . Ya sabes a lo que he venido. Parece que tuviste un altercado con Ethan. Te dio un buen golpe.- La mujer le miraba las heridas.  
-Estuvo a punto de matarme. ¿Dónde está Richard?  
-Y si no lo hizo fue porque el señor Linus y el señor Alpert te necesitan, pero si vuelves a interrumpir el trabajo de La Isla. Seré yo misma quien te meta una bala en la cabeza.  
-Solo quería hacer las cosas de otro modo….. Había pensado en administrar yo misma la vacuna a Claire en el campamento. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar cómo hacerlo sin levantar sospechas.- Juliet intentaba convencerla de porque había ayudado a Claire.  
-Juliet, a veces pareces una ingenua, y sé que no lo eres. Tu estas aquí para recibir órdenes igual que yo, dependiendo de si las cumples o no, tu estancia aquí será más agradable…pero cuando esas órdenes no se cumplen hay consecuencias.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Juliet la miraba con temor.  
-Sé perfectamente porque estás aquí, que te ha llevado a hacer lo que estás haciendo. ¿Sabes que tu hermana está a punto de ser madre?- No dejaba de mirarla mientras hablaba.- Si Juliet, casi está curada, prácticamente está del mismo tiempo de gestación que Claire. Piénsalo de este modo, tu hermana por Claire. Sólo necesitamos hacer una llamada, una llamada Juliet, y pararemos el tratamiento de tu hermana. Y puedo asegurarte que si la hacemos, tardará una semana en morir y con ella su hijo. Y nada de que los has hecho, de los que has sufrido, nada de lo que has sacrificado habrá valido la pena.  
-No podéis hacer eso, y lo sabes. No sabéis administrar las dosis, ni controlar las hemorragias, no sabéis nada!  
-Bueno Juliet, tenemos las fórmulas que has inventado, sólo nos queda poner en marcha nuestro plan. Y si sigues metiendo la pata todo se irá por la borda. Eso significa que todos tus "amigos" de la playa morirán, incluido ese Sawyer al que tanto quieres. Pero además antes de que tú misma le quites la vida, tendrás que confesarle lo que eres. Una mentirosa capaz de perder cualquier dignidad por salvar a otra persona. Le dirás que nunca le has querido, que le has utilizado y que le has traído aquí para que muera. ¿Quieres que todo eso pase, Juliet? Porque eso es lo que va a ocurrir.  
-Quiero ver a mi hermana!- Juliet no quería seguir escuchando nada a cerca de James. Bastante culpable se sentía todos los días desde que le conoció.  
-¿Has visto dónde estás? No puedes salir de aquí. No puedes verla.  
-Cómo has dicho no soy ninguna ingenua. Se la tecnología con la que contáis y sé que podéis comunicaros con el exterior. Necesito estar segura de que lo que me dices es cierto.  
-Bueno creo que esto te gustará más.

Colín le dio una ecografía de un feto de ocho meses. En la parte inferior podía leerse Rachel Carlson y la fecha 22 de septiembre de 2004. Además le entregó una fotografía en la que se veía a su hermana paseando por un parque en Miami. Tenía una tripa enorme. El pelo le había crecido, la sonrisa que mostraba hacía años que Juliet no la había visto. Se estaba tocando el vientre y leía una revista para primerizas. Juliet comenzó a llorar con gran angustia. Ella era la única razón por la que estaba en esa isla. El único motivo por el que se había aventurado a hacer algo así. A convertirse en alguien sin escrúpulos capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verla viva, sana y feliz. No podía dejar de mirar la foto y tocarla con ternura.

De repente Colín se las quitó de las manos, cogió un mechero y empezó a quemarlas. Poco a poco lo único que tenía de su hermana desapareció y se convirtió en cenizas.

-Esto es lo que ocurrirá si las dudas vuelven a ti…. Antes de que te vayas, hay otra cosa que debes saber. En unos días te iras de la playa, para siempre. Es importante que empieces a poner en práctica tus investigaciones aquí. Haremos que parezca un secuestro, lo haremos durante la noche, para no levantar sospechas. Hasta entonces no hagas ninguna otra tontería Juliet... y olvídate de Ford. No creo que vaya a echarte de menos, parece que ha encontrado una sustituta que seguro sabrá darle lo que tú no pudiste. Ni se te ocurra despedirte de él, ni de ningún otro de los supervivientes.  
-¿Puedo irme ya?- Juliet dejaba caer las lágrimas.  
-En cuanto hagamos una cosa….. Dani! Aldo!

Los dos hombres cogieron a Juliet por ambos brazos y le subieron la camiseta. Colín cogió un elemento de acero que había estado calentando desde que llegaron a la habitación. Cuando estuvo suficientemente caliente, lo puso en el estómago de Juliet.

-AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!-Juliet no paraba de gritar.  
-Este símbolo representa que no eres de fiar, ni para nosotros ni para tus compañeros. Cada vez que lo mires recordaras porque estás aquí y lo que tienes que hacer. Estás sola Juliet. De ti depende que puedas irte antes o después. Y que Richard y Ben vuelvan a confiar en ti.

Le pusieron un saco en la cabeza y la condujeron a la selva. Cuando habían llegado a una distancia prudencial. Le quitaron el saco y le desataron las manos.

-Vuelve con tus "amigos".

Juliet comenzó a caminar no quedaba mucho para que se hiciera de noche. Estaba a unos quince minutos de la playa. Cuando iba andando e inmersa en sus pensamientos se encontró a Charlie que venía caminando a toda prisa. Reflejaba un gran pánico en su rostro. Quizás ya era demasiado tarde. Ethan los había encontrado. Pero ¿Dónde estaban Sawyer y Kate?


	85. Chapter 85

CAPÍTULO 85 (Saruto)

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo Kate mirando al animal agonizante.  
-Yo diría que un oso- contestó James observándolo extrañado.  
-Pero no es un oso cualquiera, es un oso polar- dijo ella sorprendida- ¿Qué narices hace un oso polar en la selva?  
-Pues creo que no va a contestarte- dijo James sonriendo.  
-¿Cuántas balas quedan?- preguntó ella.  
-Pues…- dijo James mirando el cargador- Ninguna.  
-Qué gran noticia!- gruñó ella- Si llego a saber la clase de puntería que tienes no te hubiera dado la pistola.  
-Oye, guapa. Acabo de salvarte la vida. Podrías agradecérmelo- dijo James enfadado.  
-Claro, claro. Igual que tú hiciste cuando salvé la tuya- dijo Kate- Además, ¿quién te ha dicho que iba a cogerme? Me hubiera subido a un árbol.  
-Ah sí! Se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con Xena- dijo James haciendo aspavientos.  
-Seis balas! Ni dos, ni tres. Has gastado seis balas para matar a un oso! ¿Qué necesitas para darle a un conejo? ¿Un tanque?- dijo Kate enfadada.  
-Joder! ¿Para eso has venido? ¿Para tocarme los cojones?- dijo James cabreado  
-Cállate! y ayúdame a buscar algo para hacer fuego. Está anocheciendo- dijo ella recogiendo ramas.  
-¿Y el hobbit?- preguntó él.  
-Salió corriendo. No tengo idea de hacia dónde y ahora no podemos buscarlo. Si está cerca y ve el fuego volverá. Y si no que se apañe. Al fin y al cabo nos ha dejado tirados- dijo ella.  
-No pienso quedarme aquí a pasar la noche- dijo James con firmeza.  
-Está bien, lárgate- dijo ella ignorándolo.  
-¿Estás loca? Aquí hay osos, jabalís y un humo negro que mata personas. Por no hablar del secuestrador que se lleva embarazadas- dijo James enfadado.  
-Bueno, yo no estoy embarazada, así que…- dijo ella mientras encendía el fuego  
-¿Y si te mata como hizo con tu novio?- preguntó él.  
-¿Crees que fue Ethan quien lo hizo?- preguntó Kate.  
-Bueno, si no fuiste tú…- dijo James sentándose a su lado.  
-¿Y por qué haría eso Ethan? ¿A cuento de qué?- dijo ella.  
-¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta? Te lo dije cuando lo encontramos. Ese tío no iba en el avión- dijo James con seguridad.  
-¿Quieres decir que estaba ya en La Isla y se hizo pasar por pasajero?- preguntó sorprendida.  
-Esa es la impresión que me dio. No estaba herido, ¿así que por qué iba a estar inconsciente durante tanto tiempo en ese avión?- dijo James.  
Kate se apartó los rizos de la cara suspirando.  
-Esto es una locura. Sayid está desaparecido. Han asesinado a Robert y secuestrado a Claire, y no viene nadie a rescatarnos. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo con tristeza.  
-Eso es lo que trato de averiguar. Cuando demos con ese cabrón me ocuparé de que hable. Mohamed me enseñó algunos truquitos- dijo él sonriendo.  
-Deberías irte ya- dijo ella- Tienes que dirigirte hacia el este.  
¿Llevas algo comestible en esa mochila?- preguntó James.  
-Fruta- contestó ella lanzándole la bolsa.  
-Entonces creo que me quedaré- dijo James mordiendo un mango- No voy a dejarte aquí. Eso sí, si nos ocurre algo será culpa tuya.  
-Gracias- dijo Kate sonriéndole.  
-Cállate y come algo- gruñó él.  
-¿Has tomado el antibiótico?- preguntó ella.  
-Mierda! Lo olvidé- dijo James.  
-Lo suponía- dijo ella sonriendo  
-Bueno, ¿crees que pasa algo si no lo tomo?- preguntó él.  
-Lo normal en estos casos- dijo ella con indiferencia- Te dará fiebre en un par de horas. Luego tendrás calambres y finalmente dolores en todo el cuerpo hasta que se te vaya paralizando y mueras.  
-¿Me estás vacilando, no?- preguntó James.  
-No. Claro, si en las próximas ocho horas tomas otro no ocurrirá eso pero estamos muy lejos del campamento. No te dará tiempo- dijo ella.  
-Pero…- dijo él nervioso.  
-Suerte que tu médico se preocupa por ti- dijo ella sonriendo y lanzándole el bote de medicamentos.  
-¿Te diviertes, eh?- dijo él aliviado.  
-Mucho. Eres muy gracioso- dijo Kate sonriendo.  
-Tú también eres muy graciosa- gruñó él mientras se metía una pastilla en la boca.  
Kate se levantó y se arrodilló frente a él. Empezó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras sonreía.  
-¿Qué haces, Pecas?- preguntó él sorprendido- Sé que te mueres por mí, ¿pero crees que es momento?  
-Idiota- dijo ella riendo- Quiero echarle un vistazo al hombro. Creo que ya puedo quitarte ese hilo rosa tan mono.  
-Ah! Pues casi prefiero que me ataques sexualmente- dijo él.  
-Seguro. Esto te va a doler. Te va a doler muchísimo- dijo ella riendo.  
-Y a ti te va a encantar- dijo él.  
Kate cogió el final del hilo con cuidado. Luego lo miró a los ojos con malicia.  
-He esperado tanto este momento…- dijo mientras lo arrancaba de un tirón.  
-Eh!- dijo él.  
-Deja de quejarte, nenaza- dijo Kate sonriendo- No es para tanto. Me estás dando más trabajo que todos los pasajeros juntos- dijo ella mientras terminaba de quitar los puntos.  
-Así no te aburres- dijo él.  
-Bueno, no es que me aburra aquí, la verdad- dijo ella sonriendo.  
-Me da la impresión de que fuera tampoco te aburrías mucho, ¿no?- dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-Maté a mi padre- dijo ella mirándole directamente a los ojos- Es por eso que tuve que dejar la medicina. 

James mantuvo la mirada pero no dijo nada en absoluto. Entre ambos sobraban las palabras. Él intuía que si había hecho algo así tendría un motivo. Pero no necesitaba saberlo. No le hacía ninguna falta.  
Acarició su brazo con ternura y vio como ella le sonreía de nuevo.  
A pesar de que le había contado aquello, de que le había dicho su secreto a un estafador al que conocía de uno días, Kate se sintió en paz. No la juzgaba. No la interrogaba. Y sabía que su confesión estaba a salvo con él. 

-Estás helada- dijo él.  
-Hace frío aquí- dijo ella.  
-Ven- dijo James acomodándola entre sus brazos- La noche va a ser larga.  
Ella se dejó hacer y se acurrucó en su pecho. Se sentía a gusto, protegida por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y a pesar de estar en medio de aquella selva, extrañamente a salvo.  
-Mentí- dijo él.  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella a punto de dejarse vencer por el sueño.  
-Cuando dije que no valió la pena dejarse torturar por un beso- dijo él- Mentí.  
-Lo sé- dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

Las sombras de la noche se adueñaron de los alrededores. Los sonidos de la selva interrumpían el silencio. Dos personas, desarmadas y con un fuego que las protegía del frío eran un blanco fácil.  
James era incapaz de dormirse. No era seguro hacerlo. Pero dejó que ella descansara entre sus brazos. 


	86. Chapter 86

CAPITULO 86(Maya)

Llegaron a la puerta del bunker. Ninguno de los tres había hablado durante el camino. Dieron los tres golpes y alguien se apresuró a abrir. Era Libby. Les sonrió, pero cambió su expresión cuando vio las caras de sus compañeros.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? ¿Dónde está Goodwin?-Jack la miró.  
-Tenemos que hablar.  
Los cuatro se adentraron en el bunker. Todo el mundo se los quedó mirando y empezaron a murmurar que es lo que habría pasado y porque faltaba uno de ellos. Jack comenzó a hablar.

-Lo que tengo que contaros es bastante duro….-Los miró uno a uno- Hace unos días Nadia vino a mí y me contó sus sospechas a cerca de Goodwin. Mientras caminábamos fuera he tenido una conversación con él. Ha acabado confesando que era uno de los otros….-Todos se miraban con pánico- pero eso no es todo. Me ha dicho cosas sobre mi vida, cosas que no debería saber, puesto que algunas las desconocía. Además hemos conseguido saber que hay más supervivientes. Así que nuestro siguiente paso será buscarlos y ponerles sobre aviso de lo que está pasando en este sitio. Estas personas saben quiénes somos, a que nos dedicamos. Lo saben todo. Y tendremos que averiguar el porqué. Nadia- Miró a la joven-siento no haberte creído. Debí haber hecho algo antes.- Nadia asintió y agradeció su gesto.  
-¿Y dónde está el ahora? ¿No le habréis dejado escapar para que los otros nos encuentren?- Preguntó Charlotte.  
-Empezó a correr y le disparé….Le hemos enterrado a una hora de aquí.  
-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora Jack?- Preguntó Nadia.  
-Pasaremos aquí la noche. …Pero es hora de que dejemos de escondernos. Buscaremos al resto de supervivientes. Mientras más seamos será más fácil hacerles frente. Así que a primera hora nos marcharemos. Eso si tened en cuenta, que ellos van a estar por aquí. Es un gran riesgo. Somos un grupo, pero si alguien no quiere arriesgarse tiene toda la noche para pensar que hacer. Hasta entonces descansad.

Jack dejó la sala común. Sabía que iban a empezar los comentarios. Y ahora más que nunca en su vida quería estar solo. Había matado a un hombre. Había empuñado un arma. Había perdido el control. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero aún así nunca imagino que al montarse en aquel avión su vida iba a cambiar tanto. Pensó en todo lo que aquel hombre le había dicho. Lucy, Sarah, su divorcio, ahora otro hombre estaba ocupándose de su hija, y haciendo feliz a la mujer a la que él no pudo. Además estaba lo de que él debería estar con los otros supervivientes. Que había otros médicos.

Esto parecía sacado de una novela de Stephen King. Sólo que era real como la vida misma. ¿Por qué tenían esa información? ¿Con que fin iban a usarla? Él no creía en el destino. Cada uno se labraba su existencia con las decisiones que iba tomando. La vida era un camino y nosotros éramos los que decidíamos si era largo o corto, provechoso o decepcionante, lleno de momentos felices y de recuerdos oscuros. En ese momento pensó en todo lo que había perdido. En aquello que no había sido capaz de mantener. Su relación con su padre. Su matrimonio con Sarah. Su hija, no sólo llevaba un año sin verla, sino que además apenas podía hacerlo viviendo en la otra parte del país. ¿Se acordaría de él? Quizás cuando volviera verla ni siquiera le reconocía.

Pensando en todo ello, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas hicieran aparición por primera vez desde que ocurrió el accidente. Sólo quería salir de allí y poder enmendar todo lo que había hecho mal. Sacó la foto de Lucy y la acarició dulcemente.  
-Lo siento, pequeña.

**FLASHBACK**

_Había acabado su turno. Se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa. Sabía que ella también tenía el mismo turno que él hoy. Cuando llegó a las taquillas la vio. Estaba terminando de sacarse el pelo con una toalla.__  
__-Hola Kate.__  
__-Hola Jack. ¿Qué tal?__  
__-Te fuiste….. Ni siquiera dejaste una nota.__  
__-No soy de las que dejan notas. – Kate le miró mientras se hacía una coleta- ¿Quieres que te puntúe?- Ambos sonrieron.__  
__-Muy graciosa… En realidad había pensado en ir a comer algo. ¿Quieres acompañarme?__  
__-¿Se supone que es una cita?- Kate le preguntó con sorna.__  
__-Podría ser.__  
__-La verdad es que lo que me apetece es irme a casa, hoy he tenido un día horrible.__  
__-Claro, no importa. Quizás otro día.- Jack cogió su bolsa y abrió la puerta para irse.__  
__-Espera Jack¡…Después de todo estoy hambrienta y no tengo nada en la nevera. Así que….__  
__-Resulta que mi nevera está llena- Abrió la puerta para ella.__  
__-Entonces genial.___

_Se fueron al apartamento de Jack y cenaron. Después de la cena Kate pensó que lo mejor era irse, aunque lo que Jack quería era que pudieran dormir juntos. Al final acabaron pasando la noche juntos. Jack se levantó para beber agua. No tenía mucho sueño. Repasó su agenda. Escucho un ruido en la habitación. Kate estaba vestida.__  
__-Hey ¿a dónde vas?__  
__-No puedo dormir si no es en mi cama. Viejos hábitos.__  
__-Estaba pensando en hacer un poco de café.__  
__-No te moleste Jack. -Le miró antes de irse.- Por cierto vas mejorando. -Sonrió y luego cogió su bolso y se marcho. _

Se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Era Charlotte. Se secó las lágrimas y la miró.  
-Está preciosa y ha crecido muchísimo.- Dijo la joven. Le miró con cariño.  
-Esta foto tiene un año. Le pedí a Sarah que me mandara algunas recientes. Pero ya sabes que la comunicación no es lo nuestro.  
-Oye Jack. No debes sentirte culpable por lo de ese hombre. Todos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo.  
-Lo sé Charlotte, pero he sido yo quien le ha matado. Y nunca pensé que podría llegar a hacer algo así en mi vida.  
-Bueno aquí las cosas no son como en nuestras vidas Jack.  
-Sí creo que hemos caído en una isla de locos…..-Ambos sonrieron.  
-Oye Jack. El beso del otro día quiero que sepas que lo siento. Sólo me dejé llevar.  
-Yo no lo siento Charlotte. No lo sientas tú.- Estaban muy cerca, casi podían oír su respectivas respiraciones. Jack le acarició la mejilla y Charlotte tomo su mano con la suya. Sus labios empezaron a acercarse.  
-Siento interrumpir pero estamos repartiendo la comida.- Libby se quedó de piedra. Esto era algo que no esperaba.  
-Gracias Libby. –Dijo Jack.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la sala común. Todos estaban sentados alrededor del fuego. Comían y algunos charlaban. Ana Lucía estaba hablando con Eko a cerca de poner algunas trampas por el camino. Miles y otros supervivientes charlaban animadamente. Nadia y Libby hablaban de que iba a ocurrir a partir de ahora. Nadia sólo presentía que pronto volvería a ver a Sayid. Charlotte estaba sentada frente a Jack, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho sobre el beso. Y menos aún en que si Libby no hubiera aparecido hubiera vuelto a ocurrir. Charlotte sintió que Jack la miraba. Le miró y ambos sonrieron. Este sitio estaba lleno de sorpresas, de cosas inesperadas, y esta era una de ellas.


	87. Chapter 87

CAPITULO 87 (Maya)

Se quedaron mirándose frente a frente. Charlie estaba realmente asustado. Y ella tenía la sensación que en cualquier momento se iba a caer. Aquella herida que esa maldita mujer le había hecho empezaba a escocer. Tendría que curársela en cuanto llegara al campamento. Colín, ¿verdad? Tenía la sensación de que volverían a verse y cuando lo hicieran se arrepentiría de lo que le había hecho. Ella y todos los que alguna vez le habían hecho daño.

-Juliet ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Charlie algo confuso.  
-He ido a buscaros. ¿Dónde está James?¡- Su voz reflejaba el temor que no quería mostrar.  
-Los he perdido. Escuche algo, un ruido muy fuerte, como una animal y empezamos a correr…..cuando me di cuenta no estaban por ninguna lado.  
-Tenemos que encontrarlos…. ¿Por qué dirección venias?- Juliet empezó a caminar.  
-Juliet es de noche, tendremos que esperar a que amanezca¡-Charlie la seguía.  
-Nooo….podrían estar en peligro.- La agarró del brazo.  
-Si están juntos, no les pasara nada. Además estoy seguro de que estarán entretenidos…..ya me entiendes…..- Charlie no pensó lo que había dicho- oh mierda¡… lo siento.  
-No importa Charlie…-se soltó de su brazo- Esperaremos a mañana.

Los dos se dirigieron hacía la playa. Charlie noto que Juliet estaba muy pálida. Y se agarraba el estómago. De repente Juliet se cayó.

**FLASHBACK**

_Se levanto muy temprano James todavía dormía. Sintió un dolor agudo en el vientre. Era algo que le pasaba desde su accidente. Se agarro a la puerta del baño. Estaba muy pálida y ese sudor frio había vuelto a aparecer. Se estaba mareando. De repente todo se volvió oscuro.__  
__James escuchó un fuerte golpe en la habitación. Miro hacía donde llegaba ese ruido. Sólo le vio las piernas. Se levantó corriendo. Juliet estaba tirada en el suelo. Totalmente blanca. Estaba sudando y tenía sangre en el camisón. Se asustó, intentó llamarla para que despertara pero no reaccionaba. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y la metió en el coche.__  
__Llegó al hospital lo más rápido que pudo. Ni siquiera se movía. El color no había vuelto a su cara. Entró en urgencias. Una enfermera se la llevó. Había pasado horas y nadie le decía nada. Apareció un médico.__  
__-¿Es usted el señor Ford?- James asintió- Acompáñeme por favor.__  
__Entraron en el despacho del médico.__  
__-Soy el doctor Sullivan. Yo fui quien intervino a la doctora Burke….__  
__-¿Intervenirla de qué?__  
__-Pensé que lo sabría. La doctora Burke acudió a este centro médico hace un par de años. Tuvimos que extirparle toda la zona uterina. Ha sufrido una hemorragia bastante grave. No es muy habitual. Pero ahora se encuentra fuera de peligro. Creo que debería hablar con ella.__  
__James se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Juliet. Se acercó a la cama y le agarró la mano y le acarició el rostro.__  
__-Hey Jules. Menudo susto.__  
__-Hola James. Estoy bien.- Juliet le miró a los ojos.- Supongo que el doctor te habrá explicado lo que pasa.__  
__-Creo que no todo. ¿Hay algo que necesite saber?- Juliet no sabía si esto realmente era o no necesario.__  
__-Me quedé embarazada hace un par de años. Lo perdí. Tuve un accidente de tráfico…..creo que lo demás ya lo sabes.__  
__-Bueno…los niños no son lo mío, blondie- Ambos sonrieron.__  
__-Siento no habértelo contado antes.- Juliet pensaba que importaba un secreto más o menos. Su vida estaba llena de ellos. Uno más no les haría daño.__  
__-Bueno para lo próxima vez…te compraré unas rodilleras y un casco para el golpe¡- Le encantaba cuando él era capaz de tener humor en situaciones que eran más que difíciles. Suponía que era otra de sus estrategias y él sabía lo bien que se le daba._

-Heyyyyyyyyy¡Juliet¡Despierta¡- Charlie le tocaba la cara intentado hacer que volviera en sí.  
-Tío….. ¿Qué pasa?- Hurley se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer.  
-Ayúdame Hugo, hay que llevarla al campamento¡Vamos¡

Los dos cogieron a la rubia y la llevaron hacia su tienda. Sun los vio y se asustó.  
-Pues estamos apañaos-Decía Hugo-…..Kate y Sawyer desaparecidos, Locke y Boone sabrá dios donde y bueno Sayid….y esta que no nos entiende….- Sun les estaba indicando que hacer- Si, si, señora lo que usted diga.

La dejaron en su tienda. Charlie y Hugo se miraban sin saber qué hacer. Aquella mujer le estaba poniendo unas hierbas en la nariz. Y milagrosamente Juliet empezó a despertarse.  
-Juliet ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Charlie.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- Juliet no sabía ni donde estaba.  
-Te has desmayado…..otra vez.- Respondió Charlie.  
-Tío… a lo mejor está embarazada….  
-No estoy embarazada Hugo….Sólo es cansancio.- Era la segunda vez en un día que le hacían esa pregunta.  
-Si… eso dijo mi vecina de 17 años cuando su madre le preguntó por qué se mareaba tanto y estaba siempre dormida… y los nueves meses tuvo gemelos….un par de demonios…una vez me pincharon las ruedas del coche…y los veía burlarse de mi desde la ventana…..quizás debería hacerse alguna prueba.- Dijo Hugo.  
-Si claro Hugo… a sólo dos kilómetros tenemos una clínica privada con cafetería y duchas con baño turco….-Charlie le miraba con ironía.  
-Sólo es un comentario.- Hugo bajó la cabeza.  
-No te preocupes Hugo, no estoy embarazada, pero gracias por tu interés. –Contestó Juliet.  
-Te dejaremos descansar Juliet. Hasta luego- Cuando se iban Charlie y Hugo seguían discutiendo-¿Cómo le dices eso?¡  
-¿Qué he dicho?-Dijo Hugo.

-Deberías comer algo Juliet y dormir. Si no volverás a desmayarte otra vez.  
-Ya debería haber vuelto.- Juliet estaba metida en sus pensamientos.  
-¿Sawyer?¡ No te preocupes seguro que está bien. Kate cuidará de él.- Juliet la miró y sonrió.  
-Si claro. Cuidará de él.- Cambió de tema de conversación- ¿Por qué tu marido no sabe que hablas inglés?- Sun bajo la mirada y empezó a guardar sus hierbas.  
-Es complicado… Es un hombre algo protector.  
-Bueno, piensa que de ese modo no podrás relacionarte con nadie que no sea él.  
-Bueno ahora estoy hablando contigo.- Sun la miró y sonrió.  
-Si eso es cierto.- Juliet le devolvió el gesto.  
-¿Tenéis hijos? ¿Tú y Jin?  
-No…. Eso también es complicado. – No quería seguir con esta conversación-Será mejor que me marche. Estará preguntándose donde estoy.  
-Claro. Gracias Sun.  
-De nada Juliet.

Juliet comenzó a registrar en su maleta. Sabía que tenía algo de desinfectante por algún lado. ¿Dónde estaba? Busco por todos sitios y no veía nada. Sabía que Sawyer se había apropiado de la mayoría de las cosas de los restos del avión. Y ahora que no estaba, podía entrar en su tienda sin ningún problema.

Se dirigió a su tienda. Entró. Realmente se lo había montado bien. Vio una maleta de cuero marrón y la abrió. Tenía gran cantidad de cosas. Medicamentos, botellitas de alcohol, libros, revistas porno. Esto último seguro que le vendría muy bien. No sabía cómo estaba pasando sin tener sexo desde que habían tenido el accidente. Para él era como respirar. Pero sabía claramente que si Kate y él seguían pasando tanto tiempo juntos, no le harían falta las revistas.

Dejo de pensar en ello. Porque si seguía haciéndolo prendería fuego a todo el campamento con ellos dos dentro. "Cálmate Juliet. Sólo unos días más y podrás marcharte de aquí. No tendrás que verlos juntos". Cogió dos de las botellitas de alcohol y se las guardó, de todas maneras aquello no era suyo. Siguió buscando. Encontró el desinfectante y un poco de algodón. No vio nada que le hiciera falta. Se sentó en el sillón del avión que Sawyer tenía dentro. Cuando lo hizo, algo se le clavó en el trasero. Se levantó. Bueno esto sí que era suyo.

Era el anillo de compromiso que ella le había regalado hacía algunos meses. Lo cogió y se lo metió en el bolsillo. A fin de cuentas lo había pagado ella. Debería descontárselos de los 200.000 dólares que había pensado cobrar estafándola. Lo que él no sabía es que los dos eran grandes mentirosos y muy buenos actores, sobre todo él. Decidió que era momento de salir de allí.

Se dirigió a su tienda. Se levantó la camisa y allí estaba ese horrible símbolo. Estaba infectado y cuando puso el algodón en su vientre pensó que iba a desmayarse otra vez. Decidió que por hoy había tenido suficiente. Se fue a la playa y se dio un baño. Se cambió de ropa y decidió dormir un poco. Definitivamente mañana sería otro día.


	88. Chapter 88

Zarland, como ya te ha dicho una de mis compañeras….Juliet sufre un poco en este fic…quizás demasiado….pero al igual que todos…tendrán su ''recompensa''. Nos alegra mucho que te guste y deseamos que te guste el final. Gracias por tus reviews.

CAPITULO 88

Estaban encerrados en una habitación oscura, húmeda, claustrofóbica, los dos sentados, espalda contra espalda, atados de manos. Kate lloraba de dolor y angustia, no un llanto libre, espontáneo, sino un llanto contenido, que se escapaba a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacía para evitarlo. Él impotente, sin poder consolarla, incapaz de ayudarla a sentirse mejor, incapaz de detener ese sufrimiento intenso, sino todo lo contrario, sintiéndose él mismo desde lo más profundo de su ser dañado, acabado, sin fuerzas para luchar y poder salvarla. La puerta se abre de a poco, ve las botas de un hombre entrando a la habitación, las mismas botas que usaba su padre en esa noche trágica. Levanta la vista, es Ethan, sin sangre, sin rasguños después de semejante accidente. Se acerca con una media sonrisa, como burlándose de él, como refregándole en la cara su incapacidad para salvarla. Se aproxima a Kate y le pone el arma en la cabeza, él desesperado, frenético por pararlo pero sin poder hacer nada, el ruido del arma al dispararse se mezcla con la risa casi tragicómica de Ethan…

Se despertó sobresaltado, todavía el corazón palpitando aceleradamente por la pesadilla, se había quedado dormido muy a su pesar. Ahí estaba ella, abrazándolo todavía, unas cuantas horas después. Su cuerpo se estremeció, no merecía tenerla tan cerca suyo, esto no estaba bien, él no era capaz de ayudarla, no era capaz de exterminar sus demonios, solo iba a herirla más, a provocarle más sufrimiento. Sin embargo que bien se sentía su cuerpo junto al suyo, como si encajarán perfectamente y se hicieran uno, que bien se sentía su pelo revoloteando sobre su rostro, impregnado el ambiente de olor a fresas y frutillas, que bien se sentía su piel suave en contacto con la suya mientras sus brazos se entrelazaban como un nudo complicado de desarmar.

Ella dormía en paz, tranquila, con el rostro sereno, sin ningún vestigio de sufrimiento en su semblante, como si no tuviera ninguna culpa, como si ningún pasado oscuro ensombreciera su alma. La envidió, le hubiera encantado a él poder dormir con esa tranquilidad, pero debido a esa conexión extraña que había entre ellos, a ese lazo invisible que los unía, intuyó que no siempre fue así, que muchas veces debía haber despertado sobresaltada por las mismas pesadillas que lo azotaban a él, por las mismas culpas que hacen imposible un sueño tranquilo y reparador. y ahora sin embargo ella descansaba feliz en sus brazos, como liberada de una gran carga, como esperanzada en un nuevo comienzo.

Decidió despertarla, ya era de día y tenían que intentar buscar a Claire en esa jungla encantada.

-Ey, bella durmiente, despiértate o ¿estás esperando el beso del príncipe?-Le preguntó suavemente mientras le retiraba algunos rulos de la cara.

Kate se incorporó lentamente, no entendiendo bien que pasaba, un poco avergonzada al darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaba, toda acurrucada encima de él.

- ¿Qué paso? Preguntó todavía sin recordar todos los acontecimientos del día anterior.

- Nada, no pudiste controlarte durante la noche y me asaltaste sexualmente mientras dormía- Le dijo Sawyer burlándose de ella mientras una sonrisa seductora acentuaba sus hoyuelos.

- Kate se sonrojó al instante pero inmediatamente recordó la noche anterior y exclamó "Imbécil!" Mientras que a ella también se le dibujaba una media sonrisa, para disimular le pegó una pequeña piña en el hombro cerca de la herida, que hizo a Sawyer pegar un grito de dolor.

- Freckles hay mejores maneras de tratar a un hombre.

- "Eres peor que una nenita, no aguantas nada"- le dijo divertida mientras buscaba algo para comer, estaba muerta de hambre y les esperaba una gran caminata. Encontró algunas frutas y le arrojó unas bananas a Sawyer. "Mejor que te alimentes antes de tomar los medicamentos, tenemos que un día complicado, debemos partir rápido si queremos encontrar a Claire".

- Jaja tu subconsciente te hace elegir esta fruta, directamente para mí, no sé si te das cuenta de la naturaleza de tu elección, Freckles - dijo Sawyer mientras pelaba la banana y la mirada con ojos juguetones.

- ¿No podés pensar en otra cosa?, tenés una fijación anormal con ese tema- le dijo intentando parecer seria pero traicionándose con la mirada.

- "Todo hombre tiene esa fijación querida, el que te diga lo contrario, te miente", le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y acercándose peligrosamente a ella-

De repente se comenzaron a sentir unos susurros, no se entendían bien que decían , solo frases sueltas incoherentes " corran, sálvense" "No sientan culpas" " Son los elegidos". Un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos de ambos. Después de nuevo, ese ruido extraño ensordecedor mezclado con el ruido de árboles cayendo estrepitosamente. Sawyer agarró la mano de Kate y comenzaron a correr sin destino, tratando de alejarse lo más rápidamente posible de esa cosa. Se internaron en la selva chocando con algo extraño, totalmente fuera de lugar. Un barco antiguo en el medio de la jungla. Decidieron entrar para esconderse del monstruo que los acechaba. Una vez dentro se quedaron impactados con lo que encontraron, esqueletos dispersos por todos lados, parecían que algunas vez habían estado atados a grilletes, seguramente era un barco de esclavos ¡¿ Pero qué demonio hacía esto internado en el medio de la jungla?¡ ¡Qué era esa Isla? ¡¿Dónde diablos estaban? Siguieron buscando y encontraron dinamita y el cuaderno de bitácora del capitán, lo guardaría para leerlo después pensó Sawyer, casi ya disfrutando de su lectura.

Sintieron crujir las maderas del barco, Kate se acercó a Sawyer sin pensarlo, lo agarró del brazo apretándolo con fuerzas, ya demasiadas emociones habían tenido por un día pensó. Intentaron esconderse pero no había mucho lugar disponible, los pasos se sentían cada vez más fuerte, estaban ocultos detrás de un barril, el arma sin balas porque la había descargado sin pensar contra el oso polar. La puerta se abrió, iluminado por un segundo, ese cuarto oscuro, húmedo catastrófico, una sensación de deja vu inundó su cuerpo, era la misma sensación que sintió en su sueño. Ahí estaba Ethan con un arma en sus manos, caminado lentamente, buscándolos con cautela.

Sawyer no sabía bien que hacer, tenía que tomar una decisión, no podía permitir que le pasara algo a ella. La tenía que defender costará lo que costará. Tomó valor y se abalanzó sobre Ethan, forcejaron un rato, pero él fue capaz de dominarlo, aunque debía reconocer que era un excelente combatiente, logró que soltara el arma y le propinó unos cuantos golpes en la cara, se levantó rápidamente y perdió el equilibrio cuando tropezó con un cráneo y cayó pesadamente sobre el piso. Ethan estaba ya en pie preparado para atacarlo. De pronto se escucharon unos cuantos tiros y Ethan cayó sobre él. Todavía sobresaltado, la vio sosteniendo el arma.

- "¿Qué hiciste? –"Gruñó enojado –"no teníamos que matarlo, podríamos haberle sacado alguna información"

- "Si porque estabas en una posición muy ventajosa ! Si no hubiera disparado, te mataba! ¿Era eso lo que querías? -Preguntó indignada

- "No, bueno, muchas gracias, supongo" - le dijo sin mucho convencimiento, le daba bronca que en lugar de haberla salvado , fuera ella por el contrario la que lo salvó a él, su orgullo de macho quedó un poco menguado, pero de alguna manera lo hizo sentir bien ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía, se notaba que disfrutada de estas cosas, era muy valiente y no temblaba el pulso para actuar en circunstancias extremas, definitivamente era algo especial, y se dio cuenta que por esto la amaba más, si eso fuera posible.

- Bueno Xena, me parece que tenemos que regresar al campamento, es imposible seguir buscando a Claire, estamos sin provisiones, sin arma, sin nada. Mejor volvemos y nos organizamos mejor, por lo visto estás personas están entrenadas y saben lo que hacen, seguir sería un suicidio.

- OK - Dijo Kate sin discutir, se dio vuelta y lo abrazó- Muchas gracias por protegerme hace un rato - Le dijo tímidamente, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Sawyer sorprendido se quedó paralizado mientras ellas se alejaban. Cuando reaccionó nuevamente decidió apurarse y alcanzarla, si se alejaba de ella, se perdería en esa maldita jungla, no había forma que encontrara el camino de vuelta al campamento por sí mismo- pensó resignado.


	89. Chapter 89

CAPITULO 89 (Mira)

Tom tomó el walkie, esto se estaba desbordando, acababa de ver el cadáver de Ethan, necesitaba instrucciones.

- Ben, Ben. Contesta.  
- ¿Qué pasa Tom?  
- Lo que pasa es que han matado a Ethan, Ben.  
- ¿Muerto? ¿Quién ha sido?  
- Ford y Austen. Dame vía libre y acabaré con ellos antes de que puedan contarlo a sus amigos.  
- Lo siento Tom, eso no puede ser.  
- ¿Qué no puede ser? ¿Entonces los cojo y los llevo con el iraquí?  
- No, Tom, déjalos ir.  
- ¿Te has vuelto loco?  
- Sé muy bien lo que hago, Tom. ¿Sabes obedecer órdenes o no?

Tom miró a su alrededor, sus hombres esperaban su contestación, todos deseaban vengar la muerte de Ethan pero Tom sabía que sólo había una respuesta.

- Lo que tú digas Ben, ¿y qué quieres que hagamos con Jarrah?  
- Presta atención…

_

Sayid estaba atado y amordazado. Tom hizo una seña al chico que le vigilaba y los dejó solos, le quitó el pañuelo de la boca.

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis de mí? ¿Por qué me habéis atacado?  
- ¿Quiénes somos? Somos los moradores de este lugar y ¿sabes qué? Resulta que no nos gustan las visitas. Sin embargo parece ser que hay una razón para que estéis aquí.  
- ¿Una razón? ¿Qué razón?  
- La verdad es que yo la ignoró y si la supiese tampoco te la diría pero hay algo que tienes que hacer por nosotros, Sayid.  
- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
- Sabemos muchas cosas, hay algo más que también sabemos, alguien llamado Nadia también se encuentra en esta isla y muy cerca de un amigo nuestro.  
- ¿Tú sabes dónde está Nadia? ¿Está bien?  
- Muy bien, ¿te gustaría volver a verla?  
- Es lo que más deseo en esta vida.  
- Me gusta tú sinceridad, Sayid, voy a dejarte marchar pero si quieres volver a ver a Nadia hay algo que tendrás que hacer por nosotros.

Sayid miró a los ojos de Tom. No se atrevió a preguntar de qué se trataba.


	90. Chapter 90

CAPITULO 90 (Maya)

La mañana llegó antes de lo esperado. Aunque Jack no había dormido mucho. Todo lo pasado el día anterior le había mantenido alerta. Cuando se levantó comprobó que todos estaban recogiendo las pocas cosas que tenían. Los ánimos no estaban muy altos. El grupo sabía que en el momento que salieran de allí, sus vidas volverían a estar en peligro. Si es que en algún momento dejaron de estarlo. Después de que todos habían tomado algo de fruta y empaquetado sus pertenencias. Se dirigió a todos ellos.

-Es hora de irnos. Recordad, debemos permanecer juntos. Si alguien tiene que parar que lo diga. Nada de romper la fila. Cualquier cosa extraña que veáis decidlo. Ahora todo está en juego más que nunca. Caminaremos lo más rápido posible. Sólo pararemos algunos minutos para descansar. Es importante que salgamos de esta jungla antes de que llegue la noche. Va a ser un camino largo y difícil. Pero tenemos que confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

Eko fue delante para comprobar que la entrada estaba libre. Jack llamó a Ana Lucía.  
-Toma. No quiero matar a nadie más. ¿Una vez cada uno no?- Ambos sonrieron.  
-Tengo la sensación de que no será la última bala que usemos. Aún nos quedan cuatro. Espero no usarla todas hoy.- Ana tomó el arma y continuó hacía la salida.  
-Charlotte¡- La joven se acercó a él.- No te separes de mi, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Charlotte asintió.

El grupo salió del bunker mediante el aviso de Eko. Eran diez personas en total y una sola arma. Jack sabía que si se encontraban a un grupo amplio de esos otros, el arma no serviría de nada. Evito pensar en ello. Debía llevar a esta gente a un lugar seguro. Pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a hacerlo.

Miró a Charlotte ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que significaba para él? Sabía del gran cariño que ambos se tenía desde que se conocieron. Fue algo instantáneo. Natural. Pero nunca se fijo demasiado en ella a ese nivel. Era muy atractiva, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Pero después de su divorcio se había prometido que no volvería a implicarse emocionalmente en una relación. Sabía del daño que le había hecho a Sarah y del daño que le habían hecho a él. Estaba realmente asustado. Este sitio no era precisamente el lugar más apropiado para pensar en el amor. ¿Había dicho amor? Si algo pasaba entre ellos quería estar seguro de que era real. No algo fruto de las circunstancias. Sabía que si se llegaban a hacer daño, no podrían volver a mirarse a la cara. Con él era todo o nada.

**FLASHBACK**

_Eran más de las dos del mediodía. Esa sesión de fotos había sido una pesadilla. Hacer fotos para una revista de bebes era agotador. No sólo tenía que manejar los llantos y pucheros de los niños, sino como los padres no dejaban de meter las narices en su trabajo. Ese color no le queda bien, ese fondo no me gusta, mi niño es más guapo que como usted le saca en las fotos…Llegó a las oficinas donde Charlotte trabajaba. La oficinista le dijo donde podría encontrarla. Subió a la planta 23 del edificio. Nada más entrar la vio. Estaba hablando y sonriendo a un joven de ojos azules que no paraba de coquetear con ella. No sabía porque pero sintió una punzada en el estómago. Charlotte se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y le indicó que se acercara. De inmediato el joven se marcho.___

_-Hola Jack¡ Mierda…. se me olvido llamarte, creo que no podré salir antes de las tres. Tengo un montón de papeleo por arreglar.__  
__-No importa. De todas formas yo sólo tengo unas horas antes de volver al trabajo.__  
__-¿Pasa algo Jack?- Charlotte notó que su actitud era diferente.__  
__-Ese chico y tú…bueno ya sabes.__  
__-Boone¡No¡ Es mi jefe. Es bastante mono, no voy a negarlo. Pero siempre he dicho que no hay que mezclar los negocios con el placer.- La joven le dio una sonrisa. A Jack no parecía hacerle demasiada gracia su broma.__  
__-Será mejor que me vaya. Ambos tenemos cosas que hacer. Me alegro de haberte viso. Adiós Charlotte. –Jack se dio la vuelta y salió directo al ascensor. Se sentía realmente raro. ¿Qué era aquello? Charlotte era su amiga, nada más. No tenía ningún derecho a ponerse así. Si estaba con ese chico o cualquier otro no era su problema. ¿O sí? Alguien le tocó el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba ella. Su cara no era precisamente amigable. Estaba molesta. Le agarró del brazo y lo llevó a un despacho. Cerró la puerta.___

_-¿Qué coño te pasa Jack?¡ ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?__  
__-¿Y tú quieres decirme algo Charlotte?¡- Ambos estaban muy cerca y se miraban furiosos.__  
__-En realidad sí. Que hayas cuidado de mi todo este tiempo es algo que siempre te agradeceré. En parte estoy aquí por ti. Me has ayudado a no venirme a bajo, a no tirar la toalla cuando mi vida no tenía ningún sentido para mí. Pero eso no significa que tenga que darte explicaciones de lo que hago con ella… Si hay algo que necesites decirme, este es el momento. –Jack la miró. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle. Pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo.__  
__-Sólo venía a decirte que me marcho a Sídney…..- La joven se quedó perpleja. De todas las cosas que habían pasado por su cabeza esta no era una de ellas.- Voy a estar por un tiempo. No sé cuánto…..Así que todo lo pueda decirte no va a servir para nada…. y quizás sea mejor así. Lo único que he hecho durante toda mi vida es hacer daño a la gente a la que quiero. Nunca he sabido hacer lo correcto. Pensé que contigo todo sería diferente. Pero todo lo que toco acaba destruyéndose. Así que…..que no vuelvas a verme es lo mejor que te puede pasar. No soy una buena persona Charlotte y con el tiempo te habría dado cuenta.__  
__-Eso quiere decir que se acabo…... Que no volveremos avernos. Así de sencillo. Seguro que llevas tanto tiempo pensando eso que has acabado por creértelo.__  
__-Lo siento Charlotte. ¿Qué se supone que quieres escuchar?¡__  
__-No lo sé Jack. No lo sé. –Le abrazó fuertemente mientras algunas lágrimas cayeron pos sus mejillas. Jack no quería que ese momento terminara. Aspiro su aroma. Si esto duraba más tiempo perdería el sentido. Se separo de ella. Y la miro a los ojos. Ella se secó las lágrimas.__  
__-Que te vaya muy bien en Sídney, Jack. – Charlotte salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Jack se pasó las manos por la cara. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? _

Mientras caminaban Charlotte no se separo de su lado. Llevaban un par de horas andando y decidieron parar en un arroyo en el camino. Todos aprovecharon para comer algo y reponer fuerzas. No sabían ni siquiera a donde se dirigían. 

-Jack. Te he traído algo de comer. No es gran cosa.  
-Gracias Charlotte. –Jack cogió la comida. Se sentaron apoyados en uno de los árboles. -¿Cómo están los demás?  
-Bueno, inquietos. Deseando encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche y estemos resguardados de esa gente.-La joven se fijo más detenidamente- Tienes un corte en la cara¡  
-No es nada. Seguro que ha sido alguna rama.  
-Bueno aquí cualquier corte puede infectarse y la verdad si al médico le pasa algo…no creo que sea muy adecuado. Déjame, te lo limpiare.- Charlotte cogió un pañuelo que llevaba en la mochila y lo humedeció en el agua.  
-¿Porqué no me llamaste cuando estuviste en Sídney? Sabias que estaba allí.  
-Estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pero pensé que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.  
-Pues te equivocaste Charlotte. –Ambos se miraron. Jack le acarició la cara con ambas manos y la atrajo hacía él. Se besaron. Al principio fue un beso dulce, pero se intensificó cuando sus lenguas se tocaron. Charlotte acariciaba el cuello de Jack y lo atraía más hacía ella. Finalmente se separaron. Ambos estaban sin respiración.  
-Creo que los dos estábamos equivocados Jack. –Charlotte le acarició el rostro con ternura.  
-No puedo estar más de acuerdo. Pero sabes, creo que deberíamos haber hecho esto antes.  
-Quizás este sea el momento.

Decidieron reunirse con el resto del grupo.  
Ambos no dejaban de sonreírse. Quizás Charlotte tenía razón esta era su momento e iba a poner todo de su parte para que funcionara.  
-¿Oye alguien ha visto a los dos suecos?- Pregunto Miles.  
-¿Qué?¡ Os dije que no os separarais¡  
-Bueno Jack, al igual que tu hemos estado atareados- Le dijo Miles mirando a Charlotte.  
-Bueno creo que todos sabemos lo que ha pasado. Deberíamos mirar por los alrededores.  
-Lo siento Libby pero como tú has dicho, ya sabemos lo que ha pasado. Es mejor que sigamos adelante. Ahora no podemos hacer nada por ellos.-Dijo Ana.  
-Pero…  
-Libby¡….¿me has escuchado?….Nos vamos¡-Ana Lucía cogió la delantera y todos comenzaron a seguirla.

El camino que les quedaba por delante era largo y peligroso. La próxima vez que pararan tendrían que haber encontrado un buen refugio. Sólo esperaba que no tuvieran más sorpresas. 


	91. Chapter 91

Zarland…la relación entre Jack y Charlotte si que es verdadera….todo lo verdadera que puedas entender una relación viniendo de Jack…XD…..Michael no tiene ningún peso en este fic…pero a partir de este capi…..comienza la acción…¿Dónde habrá ido Juliet?...Sigue leyendo…

CAPITULO 91 (Maya)

_Estaba en una gran sala sólo iluminada por las luces de emergencia. Prácticamente no se veía nada. Estaba sentada en una silla y frente a ella había otra sala separada por un cristal. Había alguien al otro lado. No podía distinguir bien quién era. La puerta de la otra sala se abrió. Allí estaba Ben y otro hombre, miró y vio que era Pickett. Llevaba un rifle colgando del hombro. Cogieron al hombre entre Ben y él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo había llegado ella allí? ¿Quién era aquel tipo?__  
__Su puerta se abrió y entraron. De pronto vio quien era el hombre. Sawyer. Estaba lleno de sangre. Tenía un ojo hinchado y el labio partido. Las manos atadas. Era como si no le importara lo que fuera a pasar. Estaba derrotado. Ella estaba muy asustada. No entendía nada.___

_-Dani, puedes salir.- Dijo Ben. La miro y luego miro a Sawyer.__  
__-Eres una chica mala, Juliet. Has matado a Colín. Has dejado escapar a Kate, a Shepard y la otra chica. Pero fíjate a quien hemos encontrado en mitad de la selva. –Ben miraba a Sawyer con una sonrisa irónica. Juliet miraba a James pero él ni siquiera la miraba.__  
__-Quiero que entiendas que no podemos tenerte con nosotros. Así que deberás elegir quien quieres que muera antes….. Tú o él.__  
__-Ben, por favor, no me hagas hacer esto. Yo no puedo…-Comenzó a llorar amargamente. James levantó la cabeza y la miró con odio.__  
__-Toma la pistola Juliet. De todos modos los dos vais a morir. Y lo más triste es que ni siquiera tenéis nada que deciros. Realmente es una pena. Después de todo el tiempo que habéis pasado juntos, lo mucho que os queríais. –Ben decía esto con una gran ironía.__  
_

_Juliet cogió la pistola. Le temblaban las manos. Ben abandonó la sala y se dirigió a la habitación de las cámaras. Esto no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Los dos se miraron. Sonó un disparo._

Juliet despertó de un sobresalto. Estaba sudando. Lo que había soñado era tan real, que tenía las uñas clavadas en las palmas de las manos. Se incorporó. Necesitaba que le diera el aire. Salió de su tienda y empezó a mirar por todo el campamento. No habían vuelto. Sabía que esa noche se la llevarían de allí. Sólo necesitaba verle una última vez.  
Se adentró en la selva. Sabía que Sun había estado haciendo un huerto. Era una forma de entretenerse, le dijo. 

-Hola Sun.  
-Hola Juliet. Tienes mala cara. ¿No has dormido bien?  
-He tenido un mal sueño. Te he traído algunas semillas, pero no me preguntes que son. No tengo ni idea. –Ambas sonrieron.  
-Déjame ver- Juliet se las mostró- son de papaya. Muchas gracias. ¿Mejor de los mareos?  
-Sí. Creo que ya estoy mejor... Oye voy a ir a dar un paseo por el otro lado de la playa. Si vuelven ¿te importa llamarme?  
-Claro. No te preocupes. 

Juliet paseó por la playa y decidió tomar un baño. Era casi mediodía. Se estaba abrochando el pantalón cuando Sun llegó corriendo. "Han vuelto, Sawyer y Kate han vuelto¡" Juliet siguió a Sun hasta el campamento. Allí estaban los dos. Todo el grupo estaba alrededor escuchando lo que hablaban.

-…Bueno el caso es que no hemos podido encontrar a Claire, pero ese hombre no nos dará más problemas. –Kate les estaba explicando lo que había pasado.  
-Pero no podemos quedarnos parados, tendremos que volver a buscarla.- Dijo Charlie.  
-Oye Pepito Grillo¡ Ahora voy a darme un baño, me fumaré un par de cigarrillos, dormiré durante algunas horas y después pensaré en la Mamacita. –Sawyer dijo esto y se marchó hacia su tienda.  
Por lo menos estaba bien. Comprendió que no era el momento de interrumpirle. Pero antes de marcharse hablaría con él. Juliet se acercó a Kate. Quería saber qué es lo que había pasado.

-Oye Kate. Me alegro de que estéis bien- Kate la miró mientras bebía un poco de agua. ¿Y esta que quería ahora? Quizás podría contarle lo bien que había dormido la noche anterior. Entendía que estuviera deseando estar con Sawyer. Sus brazos eran increíblemente acogedores. Sonrió para sus adentros. Pobrecilla, debe ser horrible haber estado liada con un estafador y pensar que lo tenía para ella sola. Con cuantas se la abría pegado.

-Hola. ¿Qué quieres?  
-¿No encontrasteis nada que os llevara a Claire?  
-Encontramos un oso polar. Y a Ethan. Los dos han pasado a mejor vida.  
-¿Eres consciente de que al haberlo matado has puesto en peligro al resto del campamento? No creo que a su gente le haga mucha gracia.  
-Perdona¡Si no lo hubiera matado. Tu "novio"-hizo hincapié en esta palabra- estaría muerto. Deberías darme las gracias.  
-Supongo que ya te las habrá dado él.- Juliet mostró una sonrisa irónica.  
-La verdad Juliet, es que es comprensible que no quiera estar contigo, eres una amargada. –Con esto Kate se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
-Adiós Kate. Estoy segura de que volveremos a vernos.- Dijo casi para sí misma.

Paso el resto de la tarde sola en su tienda, de vez en cuando paseaba. Estaba buscando una camiseta de rayas que sabía que tenía en su mochila, cuando alguien abrió bruscamente su tienda.  
-Dámelo¡-Era Sawyer. Estaba muy furioso. Juliet levantó la vista y le sonrió.  
-Yo también me alegro de verte James. –Continúo con su tarea. Sawyer se agachó, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacía arriba.  
-Suéltame imbécil ¡me estás haciendo daño¡- Sawyer la soltó- No pienso dártelo, ni siquiera es tuyo.  
-Claro que es mío¡. Tú me lo regalaste¡  
-Bueno te lo descontaré de los 200.000 dólares que ibas a cobrar.  
-Muy bien pues dame el que yo te compré¡  
-No tengo ninguno de los dos. Me he desecho de ellos….. Si quieres ve a buscarlos al mar. Cuando salgas tendrás para invitar a Kate a una buena cena.  
-¿Quién coño te has creído que eres para entrar en mi tienda?¡ ¿y qué tiene que ver Kate en todo esto?  
-Entre en tu tienda para curarme la herida de la cara. Y bueno no me digas que habéis pasado la noche juntos y os habéis contado batallitas de fugitivos- Sawyer se acercó más a ella. La miró con gran odio, pero ella no se aparto. No le tenía ningún miedo.  
-Lo que haga con mi vida es asunto mío. Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mis cosas Juliet.  
-¿Tus cosas o las de los cadáveres a las que se las has robado?¡Te creía capaz de muchas cosas, pero nunca de algo así.  
-Lo dicho Juliet, de ahora en adelante pasa de mi culo¡-Sawyer abrió la tienda para irse.  
-Espera Sawyer¡- Juliet se acercó, le miró y le abrazó. Él no entendía a que venía todo eso. Realmente esta mujer estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Él ni siquiera la toco. Todo el campamento los estaba mirando. Juliet respiró su aroma por última vez. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Se apartó.  
-Juliet… ¿qué significa esto?  
-Cuídate mucho James. Sólo…ten cuidado….vale?¡- Juliet le miró y se fue.

Entro en su tienda y se secó las últimas lágrimas que se prometió derramar en aquella maldita isla. A partir de ahora no tendría escrúpulos, ni temores. "Se acabaron los llantos Juliet" pensó. Lo que pase a partir de hoy mismo es nuevo. Sólo pensaba en lo cerca que estaba de poder marcharse de allí. Para siempre. Dejó todas sus cosas. Nada de lo que dejaba iba a hacerle falta. Excepto una cosa. Su anillo. Le había mentido. Lo tenía en el bolsillo. Se lo quedaría para ella. Era lo único que tenía de él.  
Salió de la tienda. Echo una última mirada al campamento. Poco a poco se fue adentrando en la jungla. Estaba anocheciendo. Había cogido una de las antorchas del campamento. Llevaba una media hora andando cuando volvió a sentir ese pinchazo. Todo negro.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos. Estaba en una especie de hospital. Tenía la boca seca y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Alguien se acerco y le dio de beber. Se fijo más detenidamente. Era aquel hombre de las gafas redondas.  
-Hola Juliet. Bienvenida a La Isla- Dijo Ben con una enorme sonrisa.


	92. Chapter 92

Zarland siento que nuestra Kate no te guste….a nosotras nos encanta….porque hemos intentado dejar la esencia del personaje que tanto nos gusto en las primeras temporadas, aventurera, valiente, decidida…con respecto a Juliet….ella tiene su misión y va a cumplirla por eso está en la isla….veremos a ver hasta donde le dejan llegar los losties…..Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic…XD…

CAPITULO 92 (Maya)

Continuaron caminando sin romper la fila. Ana Lucía se acercó a Jack. Estaba realmente intrigada.  
-¿Así que la pelirroja?- Dijo Ana con una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué?- Jack miraba adelante a Charlotte, estaba hablando con Libby y Nadia.  
-Ya sabes….Miles me ha dicho que os ha visto.  
-Ya. –No le apetecía tener esta conversación y menos con ella.  
-¿Le has contado lo nuestro, Jack?- Charlotte se estaba dando cuenta de la conversación aquella mujer le inspiraba todo menos confianza.  
-No hay nada que contar Ana. –Jack miró a Charlotte y le sonrió. Ella no le dio una sonrisa triste.  
-Supongo. No te preocupes no le diré nada.  
-Oye Ana. Déjala de paz ¿de acuerdo? esto no es asunto tuyo.  
-Tranquilo doctor¡Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba. –Ana continuó el paso. Charlotte se acercó.

-Oye Jack. Cuando te pregunte por Ana Lucía me dijiste que la conocías. ¿Erais amigos?  
-No exactamente Charlotte.- Jack la miró.  
-¿Y qué erais exactamente?- Charlotte le agarró del brazo.  
-¿Eso importa ahora? Porque a mí no me importa. Pero si quieres puedo contártelo.  
-Me gustaría Jack.- Ambos se miraron. Jack no sabía cómo iniciar aquella conversación.  
-La noche antes de coger el avión fui a un bar a tomar una copa… ella estaba allí. Estuvimos bebiendo y charlando. …..Después nos acostamos. No fue nada, de verdad.  
-¿Sólo esa vez?  
-Charlotte…-Jack le toco el rostro.  
-Necesito saberlo.  
-Hace un par de noches ocurrió otra vez, entró en mi tienda y…  
-Genial, ¿me has besado para comprobar cuál te gusta más Jack?  
-No es eso….Hey…no ha significado nada. Si te he besado es porque quería hacerlo.  
-También te has costado con ella porque te apetecía hacerlo Jack.  
-Charlotte….  
-Déjame en paz, Jack.

Siguieron caminando unas horas más, pronto se haría de noche. Apenas habían parado para descansar. Pasaron por un sendero algo empinado y encontraron un gran grupo de árboles. Ana Lucía iba a la cabeza del grupo. Se paró y miró alrededor. Todos estaban muy tranquilos, prácticamente como si sus vidas no corrieran peligro. Jack miraba de reojo a Charlotte. La había vuelto a cagar. De repente los árboles empezaron a moverse, escucharon un fuerte ruido que no eran susurros, el ruido era cada vez más intenso

-Corred¡-grito Jack. Cogió a Charlotte de la mano y corrieron sin mirar atrás. Aquella cosa los perseguía con una gran rapidez.  
-Entra aquí¡Vamos¡-  
-Jack¡Nooooooooo Jack¡  
Charlotte vio como un cuerpo saltaba por los aires. Algunas gotas de sangre le salpicaron la cara y los brazos. Empezó a temblar. No podía respirar.  
-Jack¡Jack¡-Se acurrucó entre los árboles y se tapo la cara con ambas manos. Lo último que iba a recordar de él, era aquella maldita discusión. Alguien tiró de su brazo. Era Eko.  
-Vamos Charlotte, ya ha pasado.

No quería salir. Sabía que lo que se encontraría sería horrible. Llegaron a donde estaban todos. Allí estaba él. Se apartó de Eko y corrió hacía Jack sin importarle que todos estuvieran mirándolos. Se abrazaron fuertemente. Charlotte no dejaba de llorar. Hacía sólo unos minutos pensaba que estaba muerto. y la angustia y el dolor que había sentido eran nuevos. Se apartaron y Charlotte le tocó la cara con ambas manos.  
-Mierda Jack¡si vuelves a dejarme sola…..pensé que estabas muerto.  
-Estoy bien. –Jack le tocaba el pelo y le sonreía. –Ha sido Eric. Está muerto… Ven te limpiaré la sangre.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía un árbol. Jack le limpiaba el rostro con ternura y ella no podía dejar de mirarlo y tocar sus brazos. No aguanto más. Tiró de él y le dio un apasionado beso. Ni siquiera podía respirar pero no le importaba, ambos exploraban sus bocas con un gran deseo. Jack se separo de ella.  
-Charlotte…si sigues haciendo eso….no podre parar.  
-Está bien. –Le dio un suave beso en los labios. –Te dejare que me limpies si eso te gusta más.- Ambos sonrieron.

Mientras tanto los demás enterraron a Eric. Todo el grupo se reunió de nuevo.  
-Va a hacerse de noche muy pronto. Creo que nos quedamos aquí.-Ana soltó su mochila.- Miles, acompáñame vamos a buscar leña para el fuego.- Miles la siguió sin rechistar.

-¿Oye como esta Ford?- Pregunto Ana.  
-Espera te dejo mi IPhone y hablas con él. De paso dile con nos envíe por correo urgente un poco de carne y algo de cerveza…..  
-¿Te estás haciendo el listillo conmigo?- Ana le dio una mirada mortal.  
-Iba en la parte delantera del avión con Juliet. Supongo que, o está muerto o en el otro lado de este sitio. –Cogió algunas ramas.  
-¿Juliet, eh? Menuda idiota. ¿Cómo se ha tragado vuestra trola?  
-Bueno las mujeres no se resisten a James…..está hecho todo un Don Juan.  
-Sí, claro. ¿Y tú qué? ¿No te va la marcha?...-Le miraba con sorna- Parece que él hace la mejor parte del trabajo.  
-Cuando quieras te demuestro como se me da la marcha.- Miles la miró de arriba abajo.  
-Joder Straume¡ Has roto la magia del momento. –Ana le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Hicieron el fuego y todos se sentaron alrededor. Cada uno en sus pensamientos. Nadie hablaba. Lo que habían presenciado aquella tarde era más de lo que podían soportar. Decidieron que lo mejor era montar guardia. La primera la harían Jack y Charlotte. Después se turnarían. Jack se acercó a donde estaba Charlotte.

-Esto es todo lo que tenemos.- Le dio un mango.  
-Gracias.- Lo partió a la mitad y se lo ofreció. Jack lo tomó.  
-Con respecto a lo de Ana Lucía, quiero que sepas….  
-No me importa Jack. Si quisieras estar con ella no estarías aquí conmigo. Eso es lo único que necesito saber.  
-Esto no va a ser fácil para mí Charlotte. Tendrás que tener paciencia. Hace mucho tiempo que no confío en nadie.  
-¿Y quién te ha dicho que voy a ponértelo fácil?- Ambos sonrieron.

Jack le pasó el brazo por la espalda y ella se acurrucó en su pecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Calmado. Sereno. Quizás todo lo que estaba pasando en aquel sitio tenía algún sentido. Pero ahora lo único que le importaba era este momento con ella. Charlotte se quedó dormida en cuestión de minutos. Al final tendría que hacer él sólo la guardia.


	93. Chapter 93

CAPITULO 93 (Mira)

Shannon vio a Charlie hablar con Sawyer. Cuando llegó anoche la había esquivado. Había ido a buscar a la chica esa, Claire, ni siquiera la había avisado, se había tenido que enterar por el crío, Walt. Boone llevaba ya dos días fuera, estaba harta de esperar que unos y otros regresasen. No podía seguir así, necesitaba ser ella misma, necesitaba romper con todo y seguir adelante. No dependería de ninguno de ellos y no lo dejaría para después, empezaría ahora mismo.

_

Jin volvía de pescar, dejó en la zona dónde ardía el fuego lo que no necesitaba para Sun y él, ahora que Locke llevaba dos días sin aparecer la gente comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, pero eran pocos los que hacían algo de provecho. A él no le importaba ayudar y la pesca era fácil y abundante.

Fue a buscar a Sun, seguro que estaba en el huerto, no había querido desanimarla, pero le había parecido bastante deprimente plantar un huerto, esperaba que no estuviesen allí tanto tiempo como para recoger los frutos y además precisamente fruta era lo que abundaba por allí, pero bueno si así se entretenía…

La oyó hablar con alguien, en inglés… se quedó paralizado. Esto ya no daba más de sí.

**FLAHSBACK******

_La vio salir del hotel, mirar nerviosa a ambos lados de la calle antes de montarse en el coche y marcharse de allí.___

_¿Por qué pasaba por todo esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaba y dejaba también así de sufrir? ¿Por qué aguantaba sus mentiras y sus traiciones y se degradaba y se castigaba a sí mismo sufriendo esto?___

_Abrió la guantera del coche. Allí estaba su pistola. Podía terminar con todo de una vez, podía quitarse la vida y dejarla libre se su presencia. Jin sentía el miedo de ella, percibía su temor cuando llegaba por las noches y la besaba en la mejilla, veía cómo se alejaba de él y se ponía en tensión cuando se acercaba a su lado. Seguramente era horrible para Sun pero era insoportable para él. ¿Cómo podía pensar que era capaz de hacerla daño?___

_Cerró la guantera, no quería morir, no sin hablan antes con ella y decirla que estaba equivocada, que no necesitaba mentirle, que era libre de elegir su camino y dejarle a él a un lado pero que tuviese al menos el valor de ser sincera con él.___

_Esta semana debían viajar a Estados Unidos, ese condenado reloj que tenía que entregar, sería el último trabajo que haría para el señor Paik, cumpliría su palabra, era un asunto delicado, como todos de los que se encargaba, pero después de eso hablaría con ella y todo se terminaría.__  
_

- Sun.  
- Jin, ¿cuándo has llegado?  
- ¿Por qué, Sun? Porqué preferiste verme esposado y avergonzado a defenderme y reconocer que hablabas ingles.  
- Jin, yo… no sabía cómo…  
- Cuando caímos aquí pensé que quizá podíamos tener una nueva oportunidad, que podríamos empezar de nuevo. Olvidar el pasado, pero veo que me engañaba a mí mismo.  
- Jin, son sólo cuatro palabras que aprendí de oídas, no es lo que crees.

Jin miró la cara inocente de Sun, parecía sorprendentemente sincera, incluso se diría que dolida. Si no hubiese sabido toda la verdad, se hubiese sentido incluso mal por dudar de ella.

- Basta, Sun, hace tiempo que lo sé todo, las clases en la academia, tus citas con Jae, ¿pensabas abandonarme al llegar a Estados Unidos? Quizá no lleguemos nunca a Estados Unidos, Sun, tendrás que hacerlo ahora.

Sun le miraba conmocionada, siempre había temido que él sospechará pero nunca habría creído que podría saberlo todo, ocultárselo como si nada ocurriese, pero ¿no era eso lo mismo que ella había estado haciendo? Las lágrimas brotaron de su rostro, el rostro de Jin era una máscara.

- Lo siento, no quería causarte dolor.  
- ¿Y qué es lo que tenemos si no es dolor, Sun?

Jin se dio la vuelta y la dejó sola. Sun pensó en llamarle pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Se quedaron en el nudo que tenía en su garganta. 


	94. Chapter 94

Pues diviertete Zarland que alguna de nosotras seguirá por aquí, digo yo XD ;)

CAPÍTULO 94 (Saruto)

Una mezcla extraña de sensaciones embargaban a Kate mientras comía un mango sentada a las puertas de su tienda.

Habían caminado durante horas pero no se sentía cansada. La noche anterior había podido dormir como un tronco. No recordaba cuántos años hacía que no dormía de ese modo.

Completamente tranquila.

Cuando era pequeña cerraba la puerta de su habitación y colocaba una muralla de cosas a la entrada por si a Wayne se le ocurría molestarla. Durante sus años de huida de la justicia tampoco llegaba a dormir. Se mantenía en un estado de semiinconsciencia esperando en cualquier momento tener que salir corriendo. Y aquella noche, en medio de una selva con monstruos, secuestradores y animales salvajes había descansado profundamente.

Y era por él. Por un hombre al que prácticamente no conocía. Por un hombre cuyo pasado era tan oscuro como el suyo pero en el que extrañamente, confiaba plenamente.

Después de aquella noche tranquila llegó el ataque de Ethan. Nuevamente el pánico, el temor a morir y el miedo a que él resultara herido. Le había disparado sin dudarlo. A sangre fría y por la espalda. Ni siquiera le avisó. Y otra vez los mismos sentimientos de desazón pero no de arrepentimiento. Le asustaba ser consciente de que para ella no significaba gran cosa asesinar a un hombre. No se arrepintió de matar a Wayne ni ahora de hacer lo mismo con Ethan. Y eso le daba miedo. ¿Sería una persona sin escrúpulos? ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo en aquella isla? Era él o Sawyer, y no lo dudó. Y sabía que si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría mil veces, pero esa certeza le ponía mal cuerpo.

James no parecía sorprendido de su frialdad, como tampoco lo estaba cuando ella le confesó que había asesinado a su propio padre. No sabía cuántos muertos tenía él a su espalda, ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que tuviera alguno, pero que ambos reaccionaran igual ante aquello le daba idea de que sus vidas habían sido, al menos, parecidas.

Últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en él, y de plantearse una posible relación. ¿Pero cómo demonios iba a ser eso? Un par de asesinos, de fugitivos, sin escrúpulos ni límites. ¿Eran capaces de amarse? ¿Se merecían acaso sentir algo limpio? No podía salir nada bueno de aquello, pero la cercanía que cada día se sentía más patente entre ambos parecía inevitable. Era algo contra lo que ya no sabía si podía luchar durante demasiado tiempo.  
No tenía ninguna gana de sentir nada por nadie. Nunca las tuvo, pero ahora quizás era el momento menos apropiado de todos. Pero cuando vio a Juliet abrazándole sintió una punzada en el estómago. Él ni siquiera la miró. No respondió al contacto. Parecía molesto. Pero ella se veía afectada. ¿Qué poder tenía ese hombre sobre las mujeres que lograba desplumarlas y dejarlas hechas un trapo? ¿Por qué una doctora como Juliet, con dinero, inteligente y bella era capaz de humillarse y arrastrarse ante él?

Nunca pensó que se alegraría de contemplar una escena como esa. Como mujer todo aquello le repugnaba, pero en este caso sintió una honda satisfacción al ver la actitud de James. Y eso también le daba miedo. Eso y la necesidad de herirla que sentía constantemente. Juliet no le gustaba nada. No se fiaba de ella. Tenía una actitud demasiado extraña, pero Kate ya no era capaz de saber si esa sensación era producto de su fina intuición o de sus celos.

Necesitaba compartir sus sospechas con alguien, pero esa persona no podía ser James. Podía dar lugar a equívocos. Lo haría con Locke, si es que volvía a verlo. Había salido con Boone y no se sabía nada de ellos. Cada vez eran menos en la playa. Y cada vez se sentía más impotente.

¿Qué chungo eh?- dijo Hugo mientras se sentaba junto a ella  
¿Chungo el qué?- preguntó Kate  
Pues esos dos. El tipo pierde la memoria y cuando la recupera la manda a freír espárragos- dijo mirando hacia la tienda de Sawyer  
Te refieres a Juliet y Sawyer- dijo Kate  
No me gustaría estar en tu lugar- dijo Hugo  
Lo que pase entre ellos no es mi problema ni mucho menos responsabilidad mía- dijo ella con indiferencia  
Bueno, la gente comenta… Ya sabes- dijo Hugo sonriendo  
Ya sé ¿qué?- dijo Kate  
Pues que tú y él… Bueno…No sé- Hugo parecía estar dándose cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en un lío, para variar.  
¿Yo y él que?- dijo Kate mirándolo fijamente  
Bueno, no sé, mmmm- Hugo vio cómo Sawyer se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos.

Ahora sí que estaba en un lío. Se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo.

Ábrete- dijo Sawyer sin dirigirle la mirada  
Claro, tío. En realidad tengo cosas que hacer- dijo aliviado- Un montón de cosas.  
Luego me explicas eso, Hugo- dijo ella sonriéndole  
¿Qué tiene que explicarte?- dijo James sentándose a su lado  
En realidad nada- dijo ella- Me cae bien ese chico.  
Se alegrará de saberlo, sobretodo sabiendo lo que eres capaz de hacer con la gente que te cae mal, Pecas- dijo James sonriendo  
¡Bueno, qué día llevo!- dijo Kate sin molestarse por el comentario- ¿Has venido a llamarme asesina?  
¿Has visto eso?- dijo James cambiando de tema  
¿Ver el qué?- contestó ella con indiferencia  
Juliet está muy rara. Yo es que ya no entiendo nada- dijo él desconcertado  
¡Ah! Te refieres a eso. Pues obviamente lo he visto. Lo hemos visto todos- dijo ella sonriendo- Pero no entiendo de qué te sorprendes. Deberías estar acostumbrado a que las mujeres supliquen tu atención.  
Pues lo cierto es que una vez que descubren que las he limpiado lo que quieren es matarme, no darme abracitos y decirme buenas palabras- dijo él  
¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te ha dicho?- preguntó ella tímidamente  
¿Por?- preguntó él divertido  
Curiosidad, supongo- dijo Kate dándole un mordisco al mango  
Que me cuide, y que tenga cuidado- dijo él  
Suena a despedida- dijo Kate fingiendo indiferencia  
¿A despedida?- dijo él sorprendido- Como si pudiera largarse tan fácilmente de aquí  
Es a lo que suena- dijo ella- Quizás se marche.  
¿A dónde?- dijo él- ¿Dónde coño va a marcharse?

Kate lo miró fijamente.

¿Tú realmente la conocías? ¿Sabes quién era en realidad o simplemente te preocupaste de lo que había en el banco?- dijo ella con firmeza  
¿De qué cojones hablas?- dijo él nervioso  
Mira, Sawyer. Todo esto es muy raro. No quería decirte nada ¿pero no has pensado que quizás ella tenga algo que ver con Ethan? Locke me dijo que sospechaba algo. Dijo que el día que mataron a Robert…  
¿Pero qué dices?- dijo James interrumpiéndola enfadado- Juliet no es ninguna asesina. ¡Que te caiga mal no te da derecho a sugerir esas cosas!  
Yo no he sugerido nada- contestó ella indignada- Sólo te digo que esto es muy raro, y que deberías hablar con Locke de esto.  
¿Con Locke? ¿Con ese puto chalado?- dijo James- ¿Qué coño sabrá él de Juliet?  
Si Locke es un chalado yo también lo soy, así que lárgate de aquí- dijo ella levantándose y metiéndose en su tienda  
¡Estás celosa!- dijo James entrando tras ella y sonriendo- Estás celosa y te estás imaginando historias.  
¿Celosa de una mujer que se ha enamorado de un canalla que solo quiere su dinero?- dijo Kate cruzándose de brazos- ¡Tú síque estás chalado, Sawyer!  
Si pretendes herirme no lo estás consiguiendo, Pecas- dijo él divertido  
¿Y qué coño pretendes tú? Has sido tú el que ha venido a decirme lo raro que te ha parecido todo lo que te ha dicho. Lo único que he hecho es decirte lo que pienso. Pero claro, estoy celosa y me invento cosas- dijo ella enfadada  
No deberías estarlo, Pecas. Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti- dijo él con esa sonrisa burlona que mostraba sus hoyuelos en todo su esplendor.  
Lárgate de aquí- dijo ella con firmeza- Yo no tengo un dólar.  
Lo sé, pero…- dijo cogiéndola por la cintura- tienes otras cosas  
Fuera- dijo ella con los dientes apretados  
Anoche no decías eso- dijo él mirándola seductoramente

La acercaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo. Y sus labios y su mirada eran tentadores. Recordó la pasión que la embargó cuando le besó. La necesidad de sentirlo, de abandonarse a él. Y sintió miedo de terminar perdiendo el control como Juliet lo había hecho.

Fuera- repitió  
Como quieras- dijo él soltándola resignado- Pero tarde o temprano…  
¡Lárgate!- gritó ella lanzándole una botella de agua

Lo vio marcharse divertido con la situación. El maldito cabrón estaba disfrutando de todo aquello y a ella le daban ganas de matarlo. Sabía perfectamente lo que despertaba en ella pero Kate no era como las demás. Y aunque le costase, iba a demostrárselo.


	95. Chapter 95

CAPITULO 95 (Sambo)

Boone estaba sentado en la playa, giró la cabeza y vio como Locke salía de su tienda preparado para su salida matutina a la selva. Locke siempre traía buenas piezas de jabalíes por lo que no debían de preocuparse por la comida pero Locke nada más llegar solía marcharse de nuevo a la selva. A Boone no siempre le interesó el tema de la caza pero pensó que, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, no le vendría nada mal aprender y quien mejor que Locke para enseñarle. En el avión tuvieron una pequeña conversación, Locke le dijo que había estado en Australia para hacer una expedición…. cazar, supervivencia…. y en ese momento a Boone ya le picó el gusanillo pero ahora, con tal de alejarse del ambiente de la playa y, ya de paso, de Shannon no le vendría nada mal. Así que sin pensarlo más se acercó a Locke

-''Buenos días'' dijo Boone alegremente.

Locke sonrió '' buenos días Boone'' Locke se le quedó mirando.

-'' Verás es que había pensado en ir hoy contigo a cazar…si no te importa'' no sabía muy bien porque pero pensaba que le iba a decir que no.

-'' Ya, lo entiendo Boone pero prefiero ir solo ¿sabes?. Además no tienes experiencia y ya sabes que la selva no es muy segura y menos esta selva en concreto'' dijo Locke serio.

-'' Lo sé pero he estado pensando en esa conversación que tuvimos en el avión ¿recuerdas? Tú fuiste el que me animaste y ahora aquí estamos….por aquí no hay nada que hacer además, me gusta sentirme Útil y sí puedo ayudarte con la caza, no te daré problemas y aprendo muy rápido'' dijo esperanzado. Desde luego por la cara de Locke no parecía estar muy convencido, se quedó pensando mientras miraba al muchacho y parecía estar pensando en algo. Como era típico ya en él le lanzó una sonrisa.

-'' Está bien… ve a por tus cosas te esperaré aquí''.

-''Estupendo no tardo nada''. Salió volando hacia su tienda a coger su mochila. Y es cierto no tardó nada y en menos de media hora ya estaban en pleno centro de La Isla.

Llevaban andando casi una hora, habían estado hablando de los últimos acontecimientos en el campamento y ahora se había producido un pequeño silencio incómodo al que Locke decidió poner fin.

-'' Dime Boone ¿a que te dedicas?'' prefería sacar un tema algo más ligero y dejar de lado los sucesos traumáticos que habían pasado últimamente.

-''Pues organizo bodas'' dijo casi avergonzado pero levantó la mirada y vio que Locke lo miraba tan normal. ''Así que ya sabes si algún día necesitas que te organice una…. no dudes en llamarme'' dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-'' Sí…'' dijo Locke algo incómodo. Boone pareció entender el cambio en su rostro''… bueno creo que eso no va a ser posible aunque me gustaría….tuve una relación pero no salió bien. ''

-'' Lo siento mucho…no debí haber sacado el tema'' ahora sí que parecía avergonzado….había metido la pata.

-'' Bueno en realidad el que sacó el tema fui yo así que no te preocupes Boone, no pasa nada.

Boone agradeció el gesto de Locke porque realmente sentía mucho haber metido la pata así. Intentó cambiar de tema ''¿Y a que te dedicas tu John?"

-''Pues trabajo en una fábrica de cajas'' Dijo mientras le adelantaba y se ponía al frente de la caminata.

Boone sonrió '' Sí, claro ¿y pretendes que me crea eso? ''

-''¿Y por qué no ibas a creértelo?'' preguntó Locke divertido.

-'' Bueno… no sé pareces un cocodrilo Dundee o algo así…sabes muchas cosas sobre caza y supervivencia y parece encantarte por eso pensé que te dedicarías a algo así en lugar de trabajar en una…. fábrica de cajas''

-'' La verdad es que siempre me ha fascinado el mundo de la supervivencia y la caza pero …digamos que tuve un momento en mi vida donde no pude llevarlo a cabo así que bueno…esta parece ser el momento adecuado para hacerlo ¿ no crees?'' dijo Locke volviéndose hacia atrás.

-''Sí es cierto pero ¿qué le pasó para no poder dedicarse a esto?'' preguntó Boone mientras caminaba mirando al suelo. Pero al ver que Locke no le contestaba levantó la cabeza y vio a Locke inmóvil. '' ¿Pero qué…?''

Locke estaba quieto no se movía porque no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-'' Eso es un…. ¿barco?'' preguntó Boone sin saber muy bien que pensar porque sí era un barco, vale un barco en una isla no es poco frecuente pero es que el barco estaba en mitad de la selva '' ¿y cómo coño ha llegado hasta aquí?''

-"No es un barco cualquiera Boone parece un navío del siglo XIX y no tengo ni idea de cómo ha llegado hasta aquí…puede que una tormenta lo arrastrara hasta aquí. Echemos un vistazo'' dijo totalmente emocionado.

-''Y luego pretende que me crea que trabaja en una fábrica de cajas'' dijo Boone para sí mismo mientras le seguía hacia el barco.

Lo que encontraron ahí dentro era dantesco…había esqueletos atados con cadenas, dinamita…. ''Sin duda es un barco que transportaba esclavos… tal vez el navío zarpase desde España que en ese siglo la esclavitud aun funcionaba'' dijo Locke justo cuando Boone se ponía a su altura.

-'' ¿Y cómo sabes tanto de la esclavitud?'' dijo Boone intrigado.

Locke sonrió '' Supongo que tuve mucho tiempo para leer'' dijo en plan misterioso.  
''Será mejor que volvamos y cacemos algo antes de que se nos eche el tiempo encima''

-'' ¿Y que hacemos con esto?'' dijo Boone refiriéndose a la dinamita.

-''Después de tanto tiempo puede que no sea muy estable así que será mejor no tocarla''

-'' Pero puede que en un futuro la necesitemos '' dijo Boone casi exaltado.

Locke se quedó pensando '' puede que tengas razón pero ahora no lo necesitamos además puede ser bastante arriesgado que todo el mundo sepa que tenemos dinamita, con todo lo que ha pasado puede que acabe en manos equivocadas y lamentemos haberla llevado al campamento''

-'' ¿Está diciendo que debemos ocultárselo a todo el mundo?'' Boone no podía creer que esa fuera su intención.

-'' No Boone…solo se lo contaremos a las personas adecuadas'' dijo solemnemente. '' cuando la necesitemos sabremos donde encontrarla.''

Siguieron su camino y no tardaron en encontrar un encame así que los jabalíes no deberían de andar lejos. Locke aprovechó este momento para instruir un poco Boone.

-'' Difícil pieza para un cazador con armas y herramientas primitivas bajo mi juicio. Un animal esquivo, fuerte, resistente, agresivo si se le acorrala, al igual que peligroso, sin duda un hueso duro de roer para cualquier cazador. Creo que la mejor opción para dar caza a este animal es el trampeo. El acecho, aguardo o emboscada, la más común de las técnicas requiere paciencia, resistencia a las inclemencias climáticas y, por sobre todas las cosas, no es para personalidades ansiosas. '' Decía Locke mientras Boone le escuchaba atentamente. Ambos estaban escondidos detrás de un arbusto.  
'' El jabalí es capaz de desplegar una asombrosa cantidad de trucos para evitar caer en una emboscada, trucos y mañas que el cazador debe conocer para poder anticipar sus movimientos y evitar el esquinazo. '' Locke sabía que las esperas no eran cortas en este tipo de caza pero por alguna razón los jabalíes de esta isla parecían bastante asequibles así que no tardo mucho en aparecer uno y sin pensárselo dos veces Locke se abalanzó sobre el animal clavándole el cuchillo de manera brutal.

Boone lo miraba alucinado, se había cargado sin muchos problemas a ese jabalí él solo, sin duda este hombre era tremendamente interesante. Locke se levantó, miró a Boone '' Creo que este cuchillo te vendrá muy bien para tu próxima caza'' dijo lanzando el cuchillo para clavarlo en el suelo. Pero el cuchillo en contra de todo pronóstico no se clavó en la tierra humedecida por la lluvia que había estado cayendo prácticamente toda la mañana, en su lugar se oyó un ruido metálico. Ambos se miraron. Boone se apresuró agachándose en el suelo intentando descubrir que había ahí…. pensaba que podría ser una pieza del avión o algo así. Quito toda la maleza que lo envolvía y lo que vieron les dejó helados.

-'' Parece una especie de escotilla'' dijo Boone totalmente desconcertado '' ¿pero quién ha puesto esto aquí? …. no lo entiendo''

Locke aun no había dicho ni una palabra hasta ahora…. ''Todo tiene una razón de ser Boone, está claro que alguien ha construido una especia de búnker en mitad de la selva y estoy seguro de que tenía una buena razón. Será mejor que no tardemos en llevar el jabalí al campamento, pronto anochecerá y al gente estará hambrienta.'' dijo Locke totalmente tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada'.

-'' Sí, entonces se lo diremos a los demás así entre todos podremos abrirla'' dijo Boone.

-''No Boone, esto es mejor no decírselo a nadie, al menos de momento, no sabemos qué o quién podríamos encontrarnos ahí abajo. Será mejor que mañana volvamos solos y lo descubramos y cuando lo hayamos hecho….se lo diremos a Kate y decidiremos qué hacer''.

Boone confiaba plenamente en este hombre y ni se pensó dos veces sus palabras. Volvieron a tapar la escotilla y mañana descubrirían que había dentro si es que había algo. Un par de horas después ya estaba de regreso en el campamento

-''¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta John?

-'' Dispara '' respondió Locke.

-''Cuando te pedí ir contigo esta mañana no parecía que me ibas a dejar acompañarte….¿por qué has cambiado de idea?

Locke sonrió y dijo '' Porque pensé que no te vendría mal separarte un tiempo de tu hermana, parece que lo necesitas. '' Respondió Locke mientras veía el gesto de confusión de Boone.

Sin mediar mas palabras cada uno se dirigió a su tienda no sin antes dedicarse una mirada llena de complicidad, porque mañana tendrían mucho trabajo que hacer.  
_


	96. Chapter 96

CAPITULO 96 (Mira)

Charlie vio como Shannon estaba atareada yendo y viniendo por el campamento, juntando diversas cosas, no tenía ni idea de para qué, era raro ver a Shannon trabajando, la había estado evitando pero antes o después tendría que hablar con ella. Se acercó hasta dónde estaba.

- ¿Qué haces?  
- Nada que te interese.  
- Si me lo dices te puedo ayudar.

Ella se volvió y le respondió cortante.

- Nadie ha pedido tu ayuda y tampoco la necesito.  
- Shannon sé que tenía que haberte avisado de que me iba pero fue un impulso…  
- No tienes que explicarme nada, Charlie, está todo explicado, tú y yo siempre nos hemos entendido bien. ¿No es así?

Shannon le miraba directamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por dominar su evidente enfado. Charlie no tenía ganas de luchar por salvar algo en lo que él tampoco creía. Si Shannon iba a mostrarse sincera no se merecía menos a cambio.

- Tienes razón, Shannon, siempre nos hemos entendido bien. ¿Amigos?  
- Otro día quizá, Charlie, hoy no.

Charlie asintió, no convenía abusar de la paciencia de Shannon.

- Pero todo esto…  
- Me voy a hacer una tienda.  
- No hagas eso, Shannon, quédate con la que teníamos, yo me haré otra.  
- ¡No!

Ahora Shannon le miraba con auténtica furia.

- Yo me haré mi propia tienda, no quiero tu generosidad, Charlie.  
- Yo sólo…  
- Déjame en paz.

Shannon se marchó y Charlie volvió a sentirse mal.

_

Sayid estaba ya en las inmediaciones del campamento, se detuvo un momento, ni siquiera sabía que habría sido de Sawyer, le dejó perdiendo sangre a mares. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le viese? ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás? Ahora todos sabían de lo que era capaz ¿y él? ¿Sabía de todo lo que era capaz? Ese hombre, había dicho que podía reunirle con Nadia, pero ¿a qué precio? ¿Cómo le miraría Nadia cuando supiese lo que había tenido que hacer por ella?

Intentó no pensar en ello, en realidad no le habían dicho nada claro, tenía que acudir a cierto lugar dónde le darían instrucciones, pero Sayid sabía que lo que le pedirían no sería fácil, nunca lo era.

No le dio más vueltas, cuando llegase el momento tendría que decidir, y en el fondo ya sabía lo que decidiría. Continuó hacia adelante.  
Cuando entró en el campamento la gente se volvió a mirarle, pero los ignoró, se fue a la tienda de Sawyer, estaba allí.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
- Veo que estás bien, quería disculparme.  
- Se piden disculpas cuando empujas a alguien sin querer, cuando le atas a un árbol y le haces desear estar muerto no basta con disculparse.  
- Decías que no te dolía.  
- Podemos cambiar los papeles y oiremos lo que dices tú.

Sawyer le miraba amenazante, él ni siquiera sabía que decir.

- Pensaba recorrer La Isla, hay alguien que viajaba conmigo en el avión, iba en la cola, estoy convencido de que aún vive, pero encontré algo en la selva, caí en una trampa, no era muy antigua, no estamos solos aquí, creí que deberíais saberlo.  
- Llegas tarde Ali, estoy seguro de que Ethan no iba en el avión, se llevó a Claire e intentó matar a Juliet pero ya no nos dará más problemas, ahora está muerto.  
- ¿Muerto? ¿Y Claire?  
- No estaba con él ¿por qué no te vas tú a buscarla?  
- Quizá lo haga.  
- Sería una buena idea, mientras tanto procura no cruzarte en mi camino.

Sayid pensó que era un buen momento para salir de allí y fue hacia su tienda, allí tenía la foto de Nadia que siempre llevaba con él, cuando se marchó la había echado de menos, había estado a punto de volver sólo por ella, pero al final no lo había hecho, había preferido seguir buscándola, sin embargo ahora estaba allí de nuevo, con la foto en sus manos y Nadia fuera de su alcance.

Unos gritos y maldiciones cercanos le hicieron dejar sus pensamientos. Se asomó, era Shannon, estaba montando una tienda pero todo se le había venido abajo.

- ¡Qué mierda! ¡Ya casi lo tenía! Si no hubiese sido por esta maldita cuerda, así no se puede hacer nada bien.  
- ¿Qué te ocurre?  
- ¡Nada, no me ocurre nada! ¡Déjame tranquila!

Shannon se marchó, una de las cuerdas con las que sujetaba los palos se había roto y todo se había venido abajo, de todos modos no estaban muy firmemente colocados, se hubiesen caído en cuanto hubiese hecho un poco de aire. Sayid no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que intentó arreglarlo.

_

Shannon había estado buscando algo que pudiese utilizar como cuerda, encontró una especie de lianas que parecían resistentes, le costó mucho desprenderlas, pasó casi una hora con ello, cuando ya lo tenía listo se cruzó con Locke y Boone que estaban de vuelta, Boone paso por su lado y apenas la dirigió una fría mirada. Locke la sonrió y le saludó.

- Hola, Shannon, me alegró de verte totalmente recuperada.

Shannon siguió su camino, mejor, mucho mejor, ella tampoco quería saber nada de él, pero cuando vio a Sayid y la tienda totalmente montadas se quedó de una pieza.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú?  
- Sí, no tenía mucho que hacer y pensé arreglarlo.  
- ¿Y quién te dijo que lo hicieras?

Por la cara de Shannon, Sayid se dio cuenta de que no había sido buena idea.

- Sólo quería ayudar, siento si te ha molestado.  
- ¿Tú también piensas que soy una inútil?  
- Shannon yo nunca he pensado …  
- Todos lo pensáis, Shannon no sabe hacer nada, no puede valerse por sí misma, le tienen que sacar de todos los problemas, pues estoy harta, me las apañaré yo solita, aunque tenga que dormir en la selva.

Mientras hablaba Shannon había destrozado la tienda ante el estupor de Sayid y luego se había dado la vuelta sin mirar atrás.

- Pero Shannon, disculpa, lo he hecho con buena intención, no quería ofenderte, yo no pienso que seas una inútil.  
- Déjame en paz, dejadme todos en paz. No quiero saber nada de ninguno de vosotros, me iré de aquí, así no os causaré más molestias.  
- Shannon, por favor es peligroso, no sabes lo que hay en la selva, vuelve aquí.  
- ¡Vete! ¿No me has oído? ¡Déjame sola!

Shannon corría entre la maleza, Sayid la alcanzó y la cogió del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!

Un disparo sonó. Las palabras se congelaron en los labios de Shannon.  
_


	97. Chapter 97

CAPITULO 97 (Maya)

Jack estaba echando algunas ramas al fuego. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente. Todos dormían. Pero alguien faltaba. Libby, Eko, Miles….Escucho un ruido en los alrededores. Se dirigió a un grupo de árboles. Vio algunas antorchas encendidas. Pero no veía ningún rostro. Sabía exactamente quienes eran. Los otros. Los habían encontrado.

-Hola Doctor Shepard¡- En frente suya apareció un hombre con una amplia barba y con los mismos ropajes que ya habían visto. Le miraba directamente a los ojos con gran seguridad y una sonrisa no menos que extraña.  
-¿Quién eres?¡-Dijo Jack.  
-Me llamo Tom.  
Jack buscó la pistola en su bolsillo, pero recordó que se la había dado a Ana Lucía.  
-Mala elección Jack… No debiste darle el arma a Cortez.  
-¿Quiénes sois y que queréis de nosotros?¡  
-Todo a su tiempo Jack. –Tom hizo un gesto hacía el otro lado.-Ahora voy a llevarme a esta señorita. Traedla¡- Un hombre llevó a Nadia hacía Tom. Tenía la boca amordazada y las manos atadas. Su cara reflejaba el pánico. Jack intentó acercarse. Tom apuntó con una pistola al cuello de la joven.

-No hagas otra estupidez, Jack o la mato aquí mismo….. Tal vez prefieras que me lleve a Charlotte. –Le miró con sarcasmo. Nadia estaba llorando angustiadamente. El acero de la pistola se clavaba en su piel.  
-Hijo de puta¡  
-Vamos Jack, esto no te pega nada… A veces hay cosas que escapan a tu control... Déjame darte un consejo. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces y con quien te relacionas. Lo que habéis hecho con Goodwin no lo vamos a dejar pasar... Si me sigues o intentáis buscarnos, ella será la primera en caer, pero después nos encargaremos de que esa pelirroja tenga un buen recuerdo de este sitio. ¿Eso es lo que quieres Jack?  
-¿Qué vais a hacer con ella?¡  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Algo tenemos pensado…..será una gran sorpresa…..Di Adiós Nadia.-Tom se dirigió a la joven y miró a Jack por última vez.- Si tu amigo se porta bien, podrás seguir viendo salir el sol. Si no, seremos nosotros los que cabemos tu tumba... Nos vemos Jack.

Las antorchas se apagaron y vio desaparecer al hombre entre los árboles. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Se la habían llevado, ahora que estaban cada vez más cerca de encontrar a los otros supervivientes. Le había prometido que le ayudaría a encontrar a su novio. Y ahora cuando le viera tendría que decirle que se la habían llevado y no había podido protegerla. Respiro profundamente. Tendría que despertarlos a todos y contarles lo que había sucedido.

Cuando llegó Charlotte estaba despierta. El señor Eko le miró y empezaron a despertar a los demás.  
-¿Dónde está Nadia?¡-Pregunto Libby.  
-Se la han llevado.- respondió Jack.  
-¿Qué?¡ ¿Lo has visto y no has hecho nada?¿Por qué no nos has avisado Jack?¡-gritaba Ana Lucía.  
-Silencio¡Me he despertado con un ruido…. He visto que Nadia no estaba. Cuando he llegado a aquellos árboles, un hombre, Tom, la tenía amordaza y a punta de pistola… Resulta que la pistola la tienes tú-Miró a Ana Lucía.- Además eran más de quince. No he podido hacer nada. Si os hubiera avisado la habrían matado.  
-Mierda¡….. ¿Y qué coño vamos a hacer ahora?¡-Ana miraba a Jack con gran odio.  
-Esta amaneciendo, cogeremos nuestras cosas y seguiremos nuestro camino. ¿Alguien tiene una idea mejor?  
-Espero que ninguno de ellos se cruce por mi camino, porque no dudaré en apretar el gatillo. –Dijo Ana.  
-Creo que tendrás que guardar las balas, si les disparas nos mataran a todos. –Dijo Charlotte. Ana la miró con gran sarcasmo. Sonrió para ella y cogió su mochila. Hablar con la pelirroja era lo que menos le apetecía.  
-Recoged vuestras cosas, es hora de irse.- Dijo Jack.

Apagaron el fuego y recogieron las pertenencias que tenían. El día estaba algo gris y los ánimos cada vez peor. Sólo esperaba que encontraran pronto a los otros supervivientes. Sabía que si estaban mucho tiempo en la selva acabarían muy mal. Jack iba delante con Eko y Charlotte, seguidos por Libby y Miles. Por último terminaba la fila Ana. Eko se acercó a ella.

-Ana, creo que deberías hacer caso a Jack. No utilices la pistola.  
-¿Qué pasa Eko? ¿Ahora eres fan de Jack? ¿O has tenido alguna revelación?... Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. Si no quieres que te salpique, quítate de mi vista.  
-La próxima vez que la uses te arrepentirás.  
-Eko…..metete en tus asuntos. Y déjame en paz¡-Ana le miró de arriba abajo.  
-No es justo que arriesgues la vida de todos. Dame la pistola Ana.- Dijo Libby poniéndose a su lado.  
-Esto es la leche¡ ¡Ahora la psicóloga clínica me va a dar lecciones de moralidad¡  
-Solo digo que…..  
-¿Sólo dices que Libby?¡ No dices nada¡. Miradme bien¡…..esta pistola es mía. La usare cuando me dé la gana….Sois todos una pandilla de miedicas. ¿Cómo coño no queréis que nos secuestren? Lo estáis pidiendo a gritos¡-Ana Lucía miró a Charlotte.-¿Qué pelirroja?¡ ¿alguna sugerencia?  
-Se te ha ido la cabeza y nos matarás a todos¡- Le respondió Charlotte.  
-Bueno estoy segura de que Jack no permitirá que te pasa nada. Ahora eres su protegida. Veremos a ver cuánto tiempo te dura el título.  
-Cállate Ana¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo¡-Dijo Jack con furia en su mirada.  
-Todos los tíos sois iguales¡No eres una excepción Jack¡

Empezaron a escuchar ruidos entre los arbustos, eran como aquellos susurros pero mucho más nítidos. Había comenzado a chispear, no se veía demasiado bien. Todos comenzaron a juntarse en un punto. Todos menos Ana. Alguien se acercaba. Ana Lucía sacó la pistola y disparó. Alguien cayó al suelo.

-Ana¡-Dijo Jack tirándose encima de ella.

-Oh dios mío, oh dios mío¡- Era una joven con el pelo rubio que estaba agachada al lado del hombre que había caído. El señor Eko sostuvo a Ana y le quitó la pistola. Los demás miraban asustados. Jack se acercó a la joven. El hombre tenía un disparo en el hombro, bastante profundo. Cogió un paño que llevaba en la mochila e intentó controlar la hemorragia. Sabía que aquel hombre era el que Nadia había estado buscando.

-¿Eres Sayid?- El hombre asintió.-Soy Jack. ¿Sois supervivientes del 815?  
-Si¡ Soy Shannon.  
-Soy médico pero necesito algo para extraer la bala y para poder coser la herida.  
-Vayamos al campamento¡Tenemos un médico¡  
-No podemos moverle. Tendrás que traerlo aquí. Date prisa¡

La joven se marchó corriendo hacía la playa. Los pulmones le iban a estallar. Empezó a buscar por todo el campamento. Por fin dio con ella.

-Kate¡Sayid…. le han disparado…vamos¡-Kate cogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo con Shannon. Al llegar vio a un grupo de personas a las que no conocía. Cuando se acercó a Sayid se fijo en el hombre que estaba a su lado.

-¿Jack?  
-Kate¡


	98. Chapter 98

CAPITULO 98 (Gigi)

La conversación con Sayid lo había puesto nervioso, ¡¿ Qué se cree el Mohamed ese? Viene a pedir perdón ahora, cuando casi me mata! Refunfuñaba enojado, pero sin ánimo de vengarse, cosa extraña en él. Nunca lo reconocería públicamente, pero él sabía que tenía un poco de culpa por el comportamiento de Sayid, con sola una palabra suya, con solo decir la verdad, hubiera parado la tortura, pero él decidió callarse, no defenderse, sufrir ese dolor que lo tenía merecido, no por robarle los inhaladores a Shannon, sino por todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado. Igualmente no se lo iba a hacer tan fácil a Al jazzera.

No sabía qué hacer , estaba un poco aburrido y quería matar el tiempo en algo que no permitiera pensar en todas las cosas que lo estaban molestando. Principalmente en el tema mujeres. Se había quedado preocupado después de la conversación con Kate, según ella Juliet se estaba despidiendo ¿Pero era eso posible? Si se ponía a pensar seriamente, hubo indicios en su comportamiento que podrían llegar a hacer pensar que esto era así ¿Pero a dónde iba a ir? Era una Isla deshabitada. Bueno, no, no estaba deshabitada, Ethan en algún lado vivía. Y por lo que dijo Sayid había más de los "otros". Igualmente ellos no tenían nada que ver con Juliet. No tenía sentido que Juliet se fuera con ellos. Pero, nuevamente, Kate dijo que Locke sospechaba que había algún tipo de relación entre Juliet y Ethan ¿Era esto posible?

Está bien que Kate no simpatizaba mucho con Juliet, él estaba seguro que era por celos, aunque ella lo negara. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro mientras pensaba eso. Le encantaba verla celosa, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo, sin dudas habían estrechado vínculos en estos últimos días, demasiado quizás, no podía estar alejado de ella mucho tiempo, necesitaba tenerla cerca, aunque sea para pelearla, nunca se sintió tan unido a alguien en su vida y eso lo aterrorizaba. Nada bueno iba a salir de esa relación, lo más seguro era que uno de los dos iba a salir lastimado, eran muy parecidos, con pasados similares y por desgracia nada positivos. Los dos eran dinamitas en estado puro, mucho más peligrosas que esas que habían visto en el barco antiguo, y seguramente tarde o temprano iban a explotar. En otros circunstancia no le habría importado jugársela, él estaba acostumbrado a salir y entrar en relaciones sin ser afectado en absoluto, nunca había sufrido y estaba seguro nunca había amado con anterioridad a ninguna mujer. Pero con Kate era diferente, intuía que ella tenía la capacidad de herirlo profundamente, debía andar con cuidado y tratar de evitarla lo máximo posible, aunque sabía que le iba a resultar muy difícil.

Definitivamente se tenía que buscar algo para ocupar la mente y dejar de pensar, podría ir a cortar leña, era una buena actividad física y a él le gustaba hacerlo. Lo único que le molestaba era sentirse útil en la comunidad, no le gustaba que la gente viera que hacía algo por el bien común, no le gustaba el reconocimiento, la verdad era que le daba miedo el reconocimiento, le daba miedo pertenecer, prefería más ser odiado, a eso estaba acostumbrado, lo podía manejar. Se daba cuenta que últimamente estaba hecho un cobarde, andaba con mucho temor, no a los monstruos, osos polares en medio de una selva tropical, susurros escalofriantes o heridas mortales, eso no le daba miedo, le daba miedo los nuevos sentimientos que le habían surgido desde que salió de La Isla, de sentirse nuevamente persona, parte de algo, contenido y a su vez con ganas de proteger y contener a las personas que estaban cerca de él en esa maldita Isla.

Mientras que se dirigía con el hacha hacia la selva, vio a Locke acercarse junto a Boone, parecía que le había ido bien en la excusión , traían un gran jabalí , por lo menos iban a tener comida para esa noche. Iba a continuar caminado, pero se decidió a encarar a Locke antes que ingresara en su tienda

- Parece que ha sido buena la cacería David Boone! Dijo simpáticamente intentando sacar tema de conversación, no confiaba mucho en ese hombre, su instinto le decía que mentía, pero no sabía bien sobre qué.

- "Si, tuvimos suerte, el muchacho fue de gran ayuda. Hay muchos jabalíes suelto en la selva, por lo menos comida no nos va a faltar"

- No solo hay jabalíes, nosotros matamos un oso polar.

- ¡¿Un Oso Polar en una selva tropical? Eso si es extraño- dijo perplejo John.

- No es lo único raro, parece que hay otras personas viviendo por acá. Ethan es uno de ellos, mejor dicho era, ayer lo matamos en un barco del siglo diecisiete, que por cierto estaba en medio de la selva.

- Con Boone encontramos el mismo barco, pero solo habían esqueletos, no había ningún cuerpo muerto recientemente- estaba realmente intrigado.

- "Te puedo asegurar que Ethan quedó bien muerto en ese barco. Seguramente algunos de los otros habrá retirado el cuerpo.- De solo pensarlo le dio un estremecimiento, habían estado vigilados por alguien más mientras mataban a Ethan, eran un blanco fácil para cualquiera, no habían tomado precauciones, debía ser más cuidadoso, no se perdonaría si la pasara algo a ella por su culpa.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo, deben haber más. Yo sospechaba de Ethan hace tiempo- dijo preocupado

- Hablando de eso, Kate me dijo que le habías comentado algo acerca de Ethan y Juliet relacionado con la muerte de Robert ¿es verdad?

- Si, escuché una conversación entre ellos, parecía que se conocían de antes. Juliet le dijo que se encargara de Robert y al poco tiempo él apareció colgado.

A Sawyer se le revolvió el estómago, no podía creer lo que Locke le contaba, pero pensándolo bien, tenía sentido, se acordó de todas las llamadas misteriosas que recibía todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, de la forma en que actuó el día anterior como despidiéndose, el extraño comportamiento desde que tuvieron el accidente, la falta de reproche por haberla intentado estafar, como si ya lo sabía desde antes. Él que siempre se jactaba de conocer a las personas había sido estafado de la peor manera. La Juliet dulce, tierna, casi insegura no existía. Era solo el disfraz que escondía una mujer peligrosa. Estaba consternado pero a la vez algo no encajaba, estaba seguro que Juliet lo amaba, había algo oculto detrás de todo esto.

Mientras estaba absortó en estos pensamientos, vio a Shannon correr hacia Kate, y las dos nuevamente salieron corriendo hacia la jungla, intrigado dejo a Locke y salió tras ella. Cuando llegó vio a Sayid herido y a un grupo de personas desconocidas. Bueno no desconocido para todos. El tipo alto morocho parecía conocer a Kate y esto le molestó tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Miles venía feliz a abrazarlo.


	99. Chapter 99

Zarland ya estás por aquí¡…me alegro….Ya te dije que ahora empezaba toda la movida….sigue disfrutando…..este capi es todo de Juliet y Ben….XD

CAPITULO 99 (Maya)

-Hola Juliet. Bienvenida a La Isla- Dijo Ben con una enorme sonrisa.

Juliet le miró y se incorporó. ¿Estaba realmente en La Isla? Miró por todos lados. Era una sala amplia con varias camas y vitrinas por todos alrededor. Había material quirúrgico, pero no había ningún enfermo.  
-Juliet. Sé que está algo confusa. Pero esto es sólo el principio.  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
-Esta es nuestra enfermería. Allí al fondo está el quirófano. ¿Por qué no te levantas? Te mostraré el resto.

Juliet se levantó. Siguió a Ben hasta la puerta. Cuando salió fuera lo que vio fue algo que jamás imagino posible. Si no fuera por la vegetación podría pensar que estaba en un pueblo adorable de postal. Pero estaba segura de que era todo menos adorable. Había un gran número de casas. Todas iguales. Amarillas y blancas. Parques. Una escuela. Hasta una cafetería. Incluso había gente viviendo allí. Y parecían felices. Un señor estaba arreglando los jardines. Hombres y niños jugaban al fútbol. La gente que pasaba les saluda cordialmente. Le recordaba a aquella película…Eduardo Manostijeras. Si miraba un poco a lo mejor se lo encontraba por allí. Todo era tan….irreal. Ben se fijo que no dejaba de mirar a todos los lados.

-Juliet hay algo que quiero enseñarte.  
Le siguió como un zombi. Realmente todo aquello era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Llegaron a una de las casas. Ben le tendió la mano para que se acercara. Le dio unas llaves.  
-Haz los honores.  
-¿Por qué yo?  
-Porque esta es tu casa.  
Juliet le miró sorprendida. Después de la semana que había pasado en la playa y de los meses que llevaba viajando, hacía tiempo que no oía la palabra "casa". Cogió la llave y abrió la puerta. Ella entró primero.  
-Bueno ¿qué te parece?  
-¿Es para mí?  
-Pues claro, pero si prefieres podemos darte unas lonas y hacerte una tienda….Estoy seguro de que aquí estarás más cómoda. Esta es la sala, allí está la cocina. La nevera y la despensa están llenas. Nada de carne roja, sé que no la comes. Sígueme.- Juliet le siguió por un pasillo- Este es el dormitorio principal, me he tomado el lujo de llenar tu armario. Encontraras todo lo que necesites. Si hechas en falta algo. Pídelo. Allí hay otro dormitorio. Y un baño. Estoy seguro de que estarás deseando relajarte en una bañera con agua caliente. –Ben le sonrió. Volvieron al salón. –Por cierto aquí hay una biblioteca bastante completa. No entiendo tu debilidad por Stephen King. Y también podrás escuchar la música clásica que tanto te gusta. Además de otros éxitos.  
-No habéis perdido ningún detalle.- Juliet sonrió.  
-Sólo queremos que te encuentres cómoda Juliet. Ahora vivirás aquí.  
-Lo sé pero, ya sabes, no voy a estar mucho tiempo. No hacía falta todo esto.  
-El tiempo aquí Juliet es muy relativo. De todos modos te dejaré sola para que te adaptes a tu casa. Yo vivo justo al lado. En un par de horas es la comida. Te espero allí Juliet.  
-Gracias Ben.

Ben salió cerrando la puerta. Juliet se quedó allí durante algunos minutos. Empezó a mirarlo todo. Abrió y cerró todos y cada uno de los cajones y armarios que encontró. Llegó al baño, realmente olía a rayos y eso que se metía en el mar todos los días, pero claro, no era lo mismo. Se preparo un baño. Se había pasado con la espuma, pero un día es un día, pensó. Decidió que iba a despejar su mente. Esto era un nuevo comienzo para ella. Sólo unos meses y podría salir de este infierno. Ese Ben, no le daba buenas vibraciones. Tanta sonrisa y tanto encanto no se relacionaba con esa mirada fría y calculadora que mostraba.

Salió del baño y se dirigió al dormitorio. Ni siquiera había visto la ropa del armario. La abrió. Había de todo, vaqueros, camisas, botas. Ropa muy de isla. Le sorprendió algo en el fondo del armario. Lo sacó. Era un vestido. De color rojo. Le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Lo miró más de cerca. Era su vestido. El que llevó el día que lo conoció. Pero…. ¿qué hacía aquí? Lo cerró rápidamente. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Y salió a toda prisa hacía la casa de Ben. La puerta estaba abierta. Entro sin llamar.

-¿Qué coño hace esto aquí?¡  
-Lo has encontrado. Pensé que tardarías más en verlo.  
-Te repito…. ¿Qué hace esto aquí?¡  
-Es tuyo Juliet.  
-¿Para qué quiero un vestido así en este sitio? ¿Tenéis discotecas aquí?  
-No exactamente. Ese vestido es una prueba Juliet. Una prueba que no has pasado.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Sabes, cuando Richard me dijo lo de Ford, pensé, no será tan idiota de enamorarse de esa rata. Tu reacción al ver ese vestido es el de una mujer enamorada de quien no debe. Si simplemente lo hubieras visto y hubieras pensado "Vaya, mira, aquí está el vestido que lleve la primera vez que conocí a James Ford. El que tanto le costó quitarme unas horas después"- Juliet levantó la mano para darle una bofetada.- Juliet controla tus modales. Eres una chica lista.  
-¿Cómo te atreves?¡  
-Instalamos cámaras en tu apartamento. Así que nada de lo que te diga podrás negarlo. ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo? Enamorarte de un estafador¡  
-Crees que si estuviera enamorada de él, sería capaz de traerle aquí, arriesgar su vida…James Ford no significa nada para mí. Y haré todo lo que sea con tal de irme de aquí y estar con mi hermana. Caiga quien caiga.  
-Eso está mejor. Porque dentro de poco tendrás que tomar decisiones donde la vida y la muerte van de la mano.

-¿Dónde está Richard?  
-No está en La Isla. En un par de días volverá y hablara contigo. Lo que hiciste con Ethan ha sido terrible. No sé si sabes que tu amiguita Kate lo ha matado... ¿Ves? A eso me refiero, directamente tú no has matado a Ethan pero has ayudado a que otros lo hagan... Por cierto Shepard y los de la cola están muy cerca.  
-No es mi amiguita. ¿Dónde está Claire?  
-Es cierto, no sois precisamente amigas...-La miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Te gustaría que muriera Juliet?  
-¿Esto es otra prueba?  
-Muy astuta. Pero si te pidiera que mataras a Austen o a Ford, ¿lo harías?  
-Por supuesto. Ningún problema.- Ni siquiera se inmutó.  
-Bien. Ya vamos entendiéndonos. Por cierto Claire está bien. Ethan empezó el tratamiento. Obviamente otras personas cuidan ahora de ella.- Ben le indicó una silla, junto a una mesa llena de gran cantidad de comida-Siéntate Juliet, comeremos algo. Espero que te guste el pollo al horno, es mi especialidad.

Juliet se sentó. Estaba muerta de hambre. Ben sacó la bandeja del horno, aquello olía de maravilla. Empezó a partir la carne y sirvió los platos. Luego vertió un poco de vino en la copa de Juliet y en la suya. Comenzaron a comer.

-Por cierto me he tomado la libertad de tirar algo que estaba en tu bolsillo. ¿No te importa verdad?  
-No claro.- Juliet recordó el anillo. ¿Quién era aquel tipo para hurgar en su ropa? Necesitaba cambiar de tema ya.- ¿Hay embarazadas en La Isla?  
-Ahora mismo tenemos una joven que está de doce semanas. Esa será tu prioridad.  
-¿Nadie ha dado a luz aquí?  
-No. Todas las mujeres mueren al tercer mes de gestación. Por eso tu trabajo aquí es tan importante Juliet. Sabemos de tus capacidades y confiamos en ti.  
-¿Por eso me pusisteis ese símbolo en mi estomago?  
-Juliet... no seas rencorosa…sabes perfectamente que te lo merecías. Pero cambiemos de tema, hoy es tu primer día aquí no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión.  
-Si nadie tiene hijos aquí, ¿de dónde ha salido toda esa gente?  
-Son reclutas, al igual que tu. Gente especial que hace un trabajo especial. Algunos vienen con sus familias. Otros vienen solos.  
-¿Y los niños? ¿De dónde salen?  
-De accidentes como el tuyo. Tenemos dos nuevos niños que viajaban en tu avión.  
-¿Para que los queréis? ¿Qué hacéis con la gente que os lleváis y traéis aquí?  
-Juliet eso son demasiadas preguntas. Entiendo que todo este te abrume. Pero hay cosas que será mejor que no sepas. Dedícate a tu trabajo. Cumple las órdenes que se te dicten. Y no te involucres emocionalmente. No hace falta que te recuerde lo mal que te ha ido. No hace falta humillarnos a nosotros mismos. Y aquí no permitimos ningún error.

Juliet miró a Ben mientras decía todo aquello. ¿Era posible no involucrarse cuando se trabaja con personas? Había muchas cosas que no sabía de aquella gente. Cosas que seguramente si no conocía le harían dormir mejor. Pero necesitaba saber una última cosa antes de borrar para siempre de su memoria el nombre de James Ford.  
-¿Por qué Sawyer?  
-¿Por qué Sawyer qué?  
-¿Porque le habéis traído a esta isla?  
-Cada una de las personas de ese avión están aquí por una razón. Todos tenemos algo que nos hace únicos y especiales, incluso un estafador de tres al cuarto. El tiempo dirá quienes son aptos para estar aquí y quiénes no. ¿No te gusta el pollo Juliet?  
-En realidad no tengo mucha hambre. Si no te importa voy a descansar un poco.  
-Claro. Cualquier cosa que necesites... Somos vecinos.  
-Gracias por la comida Ben.

Juliet cogió el vestido y se fue. Llego a su nuevo hogar y lo puso en el fregadero. Cogió un mechero y le prendió fuego. Maldito vestido. Vio como poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Hasta que no quedo nada de él. Al mismo tiempo su corazón se congeló y se transformó en una piedra por la que los sentimientos no volverían a entrar.


	100. Chapter 100

CAPÍTULO 100 (Saruto)

Kate! Pero cómo es posible?- Jack estaba alucinando con la presencia de aquella mujer en ese lugar. Siempre pensó que algún día podrían volver a encontrarse. Lo llegó a desear fervientemente. Al menos para obtener alguna explicación lógica a su inesperada desaparición  
Pásame las gasas- dijo Kate a Shannon ignorándolo  
Te estoy hablando! Qué coño haces aquí?- dijo Jack nervioso  
Ahora no, Jack. Sayid necesita un médico- dijo ella limpiando la sangre.  
Tenía que ver si la bala estaba dentro. y en caso de ser así extraerla con las pinzas de depilar que había en su rudimentario botiquín.  
Ibas en el 815?- preguntó Jack  
No hay orificio de salida, Sayid- dijo Kate- Tendré que sacarte la bala, y te va a doler.  
Qué lástima!- dijo Sawyer sonriendo a Sayid con malicia  
Haz lo que tengas que hacer- dijo Sayid a Kate con firmeza  
Pásame las pinzas, Shannon. y una botella de licor si es que queda- dijo Kate  
De pronto Jack la agarró del brazo con furia.  
No vas a hacer nada hasta que no me expliques cómo has….  
Un enorme puñetazo impactó en su boca lanzándolo hacia atrás. Sawyer lo miraba con muy mal gesto.  
Si vuelves a tocarla te mato- dijo furioso  
Tú quién coño eres?- dijo Jack levantándose  
Mohamed necesita ayuda. Y la señorita está trabajando. Así que o la dejas o te reviento la cabeza- dijo con firmeza  
No voy a permitirte…- dijo Jack mientras Eko lo sujetaba  
Basta!- gritó Kate enfadada- Todo el mundo fuera de aquí! Ya!  
Todos los presentes se empezaron a alejar. Ella llevaba razón, y lo mejor era que hiciera su trabajo.  
Shannon, quédate, por favor- dijo Kate  
Claro, claro- dijo ella nerviosa- Aunque no soporto la sangre.  
Lo harás bien- dijo Kate sonriéndole- Sólo ves enhebrando esa aguja.  
Yo te ayudaré- dijo Jack- Recuerda que soy médico.  
No, Jack. Es mi paciente. Lárgate de aquí. y sujeta a tu amiguita. Ya la ha liado bastante- dijo mirando a Ana Lucía.  
Kate intentó concentrarse en la herida de Sayid, pero era bastante complicado. Vio cómo el grupo de personas que había llegado se dirigía con James, Locke y Boone hacia la playa. y cómo esa mujer que había disparado hablaba con Sawyer. Al final iba a resultar que los pasajeros del 815 de Oceánic tenían muchas cuentas que saldar entre ellos.  
Cómo era posible que tanta gente se conociera? Qué coño pintaba allí Jack? No tenía suficientes problemas como para añadir otro a la lista. Todo aquello empezaba a ser desesperante.  
Sayid resultó ser un buen paciente. Aguantó el dolor con valentía. y pronto la bala estuvo fuera. Después suturó la herida con el mismo hilo de color rosa.  
Bueno, otro marcado por este lugar- dijo sonriéndole cuando terminó  
Gracias, Kate- dijo él con tristeza  
A este paso vamos a terminar con los antibióticos- dijo ella- A ver si dejáis ya de liarla y nos comportamos todos un poco mejor.  
Siento lo de Sawyer, Kate- dijo él avergonzado- Se me fue de las manos. Si te sirve de algo no me lo perdonaré nunca.  
Tranquilo, Sayid- dijo ella- En el fondo se lo buscó él mismo.

Sayid pudo levantarse y entre Shannon y Kate lo acercaron hacia la playa. Boone y Locke estaban allí cerca y las ayudaron en seguida.

Lo has hecho muy bien, Shannon. Creo que te voy a nombrar mi enfermera jefe- dijo Kate sonriéndole  
Me lo estás diciendo en serio?- dijo ella ruborizada  
Pues claro que si! Tú eras la única que prestaba atención a Sayid mientras los gallitos se dedicaban a pelearse- dijo Kate riendo  
y qué esperas de los hombres?- contestó Shannon  
Deberías quedarte con Sayid. Toma estas pastillas. Que tome una cada ocho horas- dijo Kate- y si hay fiebre me avisas.  
Entendido jefa- dijo Shannon sonriendo  
Esa chica necesitaba algo que hacer. Sentirse útil. Kate se había percatado del estado en el que llegó. Estaba enganchada a las drogas, eso era más que evidente. y seguramente lo había pasado francamente mal. Pero ahora tenía buen aspecto y si lograba descubrir que valía para algo superaría su adicción.  
No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la tienda de Sawyer. Ahí estaba. Discutiendo con aquel joven oriental y con la mujer hispana. Sin duda se conocían los tres. Quién demonios sería ella? Otra mujer estafada? Evidentemente no se alegraban de verse. Podía verlo por los gestos de ambos. La curiosidad la podía y decidió acercarse aún a riesgo de que a parte de celosa, él la considerase una cotilla. Pero alguien la detuvo. Jack la sujetaba del brazo.  
Creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo él más calmado  
Evidentemente, Jack. No tenéis derecho a irrumpir en nuestro campamento y disparar a uno de los nuestros como habéis hecho- dijo ella con seriedad  
Ana Lucía es policía, y no lo lleva bien. Pero no todos somos como ella- dijo Jack  
Policía?- dijo Kate nerviosa- Pues tenemos suficientes problemas como para tener a una Robocop descontrolada y armada.  
De todos modos, Kate. Me refería a que tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Cuando te fuiste de ese modo yo…  
Jack, no. No es momento ni lugar. Ahora no- dijo ella con gesto cansado  
Es fácil para ti, pero creo que merezco una explicación- dijo él  
Jack, no teníamos nada. Nunca hicimos planes, nunca te prometí nada. Es más, siempre te dije que me aburren las relaciones largas- dijo ella- Sencillamente me cansé y me fui.  
Abandonaste tu trabajo sin más- dijo él  
Tenía mis motivos- dijo ella empezando a impacientarse  
y eso es lo que necesito saber- dijo él alzando la voz  
y qué hay de lo que necesito yo? Te das cuenta de que siempre te pones en primer lugar, Jack?- dijo ella nerviosa- Tú y siempre tú. Los demás teníamos que seguirte, y yo no estoy hecha para ser la sombra de nadie.  
Muchas de las cosas que aprendiste en el Grace me las debes a mí- dijo él  
Era interna, Jack. Se supone que los médicos debían enseñarme, pero no que debía pagarles en la cama- dijo Kate enfadada  
Tú fuiste la que te metiste en mi cama. No te costó nada- dijo él furioso  
ella le propinó una soberna bofetada que se oyó en todo el campamento. La gente los miraba con curiosidad.  
Fuera de mi vista!- dijo ella  
Eh! Qué coño está pasando?- Sawyer se acercaba a grandes zancadas  
Jack se frotaba la mejilla mientras miraba a Sawyer desafiante  
Fuera tú también!- dijo Kate a Sawyer mientras se metía en su tienda  
Tú quién eres, su guardaespaldas?- dijo Jack sonriendo con ironía  
Más o menos, idiota. Así que…  
Ten cuidado. Cuando dejes de serle de utilidad te dejará tirado- dijo Jack mientras se marchaba hacia el grupo de Eko, Libby y Charlotte.

Sawyer entró en la tienda de Kate. Le importaba una mierda que no quisiese verlo. Iba a tener que decirle quién era ese gilipollas.

Quién es ese tipo?- preguntó enfadado  
Un ex novio- contestó ella con calma  
joder! Pero qué llevabas en ese puto avión? A toda la colección?- dijo él  
A ti qué coño te importa?- gritó ella  
Me importa cuando tengo que partirle la cara a todos. Cuántos más hay?- dijo James  
Si te pegaste con Robert y ahora con Jack es porque te da la real gana. Nadie te ha pedido ayuda- dijo Kate enfadada  
y qué quieres que haga? Que me quede mirando?- gritó él  
¿Quién coño está celoso ahora, Sawyer? Eh?- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente  
Yo no estoy celoso- dijo él apretando los dientes- Es solo que…  
Solo que qué? Eh?- dijo ella empujándolo- Si no es por celos por qué es?  
Lo que él hizo a continuación no se lo esperaba. La cogió por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Ella intentó apartarlo pero en cuanto su boca entró en contacto con la suya no pudo más que dejarse llevar por lo que él provocaba en ella. Sus labios lo deseaban, su cuerpo lo necesitaba urgentemente. Ya no importaba nada. James recorría su cuello con sus besos y ella intentaba quitarle la camiseta cuando de pronto, escucharon gritos en el exterior.

Kate! Juliet ha desaparecido!- gritaba Boone desde fuera


	101. Chapter 101

CAPITULO 101 (Maya)

Jack estaba harto, sólo llevaba una hora en este sitio y ya le habían golpeado dos veces. Y todo el mundo le estaba mirando. Sabía que estarían preguntándose qué le unía a Kate. Porque le había abofeteado. Le importa una mierda lo que esa gente pensara de él. Solo quería está sólo. No ver a nadie.

-Jack¡  
-Ahora no Charlotte.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?  
-Lo siento necesito estar solo.  
-Jack¡

Se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la playa. Todo aquello le había llegado por sorpresa. Primero aquel hombre que Ana había disparado. Después encontrar a Kate en este lugar. Y por supuesto aquel garrulo que le había estampado un puñetazo en la cara sin ni siquiera esperarlo. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Esto debería ser una broma. Cualquiera en su lugar lo habría pensado. Se sentó en la arena y respiró profundamente. Kate. Se había ido de su vida sin ni siquiera despedirse. Y ahora aparecía de repente en sus narices. ¿Que no le iban las relaciones largas? A él tampoco. Durante un tiempo pensó que entre ellos había algo especial. Llegó a ilusionarse con la idea de que podían tener algo bueno juntos. ¿A qué venía toda esa actitud de desprecio? Desde luego su llegada no había sido para tirar cohetes. Notó que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Se giró. Allí estaba ella. Tan asustada como él.

-Charlotte, por favor.  
-Es obvio que conoces a esa mujer. Y no hace falta que te pregunte de que.  
-Es una historia complicada. –Ni siquiera la miraba.  
-Muy bien. –Charlotte se levantó para marcharse. Jack la miró y le agarró de la mano.  
-Siéntate. Mereces una explicación. –Charlotte se sentó de nuevo. Y le miró.  
-Yo estaba terminando mi residencia. Ella llegó nueva. Nos veíamos de vez en cuando. Luego fue más continuo. Yo pensé que sentía algo por mí. Pero resulto que no. Se marchó sin darme una explicación. Sin decirme adiós. Siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a verla, sólo para saber qué es lo que había hecho, que había sido tan malo. Nunca pensé que la encontraría aquí.  
-Tu vida sentimental es una telenovela. Primero lo de Ana, ahora Kate, ¿has visto por ahí a alguna con la que hayas estado?  
-Esto es en serio Charlotte.  
-Lo siento, Jack. Sé que dijiste que necesitabas tiempo. Pero yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie. Si sientes algo por ella tengo derecho a saberlo.- Jack la miró totalmente sereno.  
-Ella es una de las razones por la que necesito tiempo para confiar en que todo saldrá bien. En que no meteré la pata otra vez. Como tú dices mi vida sentimental es un culebrón, ni yo he sabido querer, ni me han sabido querer. Quiero que esto sea diferente. No quiero tener miedo Charlotte. Y no quiero hacerte daño.

Jack deseaba poder decirle lo mucho que significaba para él. Decir que la quería. Pero las palabras estaban atragantadas en su garganta. Se lo había dicho a Sarah y no supo hacer honor al significado de un "Te quiero". Incluso a Megan y acabó abandonándolo. Se había prometido a si mismo que la próxima vez estaría dispuesto a darlo todo. Pero para eso necesitaba confiar. y la confianza en los demás era algo que había perdido. Y por supuesto primero debía confiar en él.  
-Yo no nunca te haría daño, Jack.  
-Sólo quiero que sepas que nunca serás el segundo plato. Porque lo que siento por ti lleva mucho tiempo dentro de mí. Sólo que no he tenido la valentía de decírtelo. No puedo prometerte nada. Pero si tienes paciencia conmigo, con nosotros, podré ofrecerte mucho más de lo que soy ahora.  
-Muy bien, Shepard. Mientras pasa el tiempo, creo que deberíamos buscar algo para hacer una tienda. – Jack la miró sorprendido.-Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, Jack. Pero no pienso pasar la noche tirada en la arena. –Charlotte se levantó y le tendió la mano. Jack se la tomó. Los dos caminaron juntos hasta el campamento. Cuando llegaron un chico bastante grande estaba hablando con Libby. Parecía simpático.

-Hola soy Hurley.  
-Hola Hurley, Libby.  
-Yo soy Charlotte y este es Jack.  
-Bueno en realidad me llamo Hugo….Hurley es un apodo pero podéis llamarme Hurley…si….sé que sois nuevos y las cosas parece que no han empezado muy bien….tenemos algunas lonas en aquella parte…si queréis os ayudaré…..y puedo presentaros a alguna gente…... son buena personas….bueno ya sabes…...-Miró a Jack.  
-Nos vendrá muy bien un poco de ayuda. –Libby le sonrió y se fueron juntos a buscar las lonas.

Ana Lucía estaba retirada de toda aquella gente. Había perdido el control. Ese hombre podía haber muerto por su culpa. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Y toda aquella gente la miraba con desprecio. Fue una sorpresa encontrarse a Ford. Pero sobre todo fue una sorpresa para él. ¿Dónde estaría su novia? No la veía por allí. Quizás había muerto. Pero no había perdido el tiempo. Parece que la médica y él tenía un rollo. Había visto con que furia había pegado a Jack para protegerla a ella. Y como se había acercado otra vez, cuando Jack estaba hablando con Kate. Increíble pero cierto. Ford se había encaprichado. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Qué pensaría la rubia tonta si le viera? Sabía que viajaba en el avión con él porque los había visto embarcar juntos. Desde luego no pegaban ni con cola. Pero estaba bastante claro que aquella mujer le quería. Menudas idiotas. Decidió levantarse y buscar a aquel hombre. Lo menos que podía hacer era ver como estaba. Vio a la rubia larguirucha que estaba con él antes.

-Oye ¿dónde está…-Shannon la miró con desprecio.  
-Apártate de mi vista¡. ¿O vas a dispararme a mí también?  
-Solo quiero verle y hablar con él.  
-Voy a llevarle un poco de agua. ¿Te importa?  
-¿Me dejas que se la lleve yo?  
-Me parece que no.  
Shannon la dejó y se marchó. Ana vio al hombre en una de las tiendas y se acerco.

-Hola. ¿Puedo pasar?- Sayid la miró y se incorporó.  
-¿Has venido a acabar lo que empezaste?  
-Soy Ana Lucía.- Le tendió la mano- y siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Llevamos mucho tiempo por la selva. Hemos perdido a mucha gente. Sólo estaba asustada.  
-Sayid.  
-¿Eres Sayid? Nadia estaba con nosotros.  
-¿Qué?¡ ¿Dónde está ahora?  
-Los otros se la llevaron anoche mientras dormíamos.  
-¿Los Otros?  
-La gente que vive aquí.  
-Tengo que buscarla.- Sayid intentó levantarse pero estaba bastante débil.  
-Hey¡ En tu estado será mejor que no. Pero si quieres saber algo más pregúntale a Jack. El hombre que te estaba curando antes de que vuestro amigo le diera un puñetazo.  
-Bueno tu amigo estaba más pendiente de Kate que de mí.  
-En eso tienes razón.  
-¿Nadia ha estado bien?  
-Sí. Es una mujer muy valiente. Solo quería encontrarte. Te ayudaré a encontrarla es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Eko vio a Locke troceando un jabalí. Estaba preparando la comida.  
-¿Habéis encontrado jabalíes?  
-Sí. Con paciencia y un poco de maña, puedes conseguir un buen jabalí. Por tu cara veo que es la primera vez que ves carne por aquí.  
-De donde yo vengo, sólo había fruta y barro.  
-Bueno dicen que el barro es muy nutritivo.- John le tendió la mano.-John Locke.  
-Señor Eko.  
-Bien…. Señor Eko. Esta noche comerás jabalí.- John seguía troceando la carne.- y dime Eko ¿cuántos erais en vuestro grupo?  
-Veinticuatro.- John le miró sorprendido.  
-¿Qué le paso al resto?  
- Daniel murió a causa de las heridas de unos de los otros, a Eric lo mató ese humo negro. El resto fueron secuestrados. Sólo quedamos nosotros.  
-¿Los Otros, he? Ha debido ser una experiencia horrible.  
-Sabes John, creo que lo peor está por llegar… Pero me encantará probar ese jabalí.- Ambos se sonrieron. Estaban seguros de que los dos tenían muchas cosas en común. Eko presintió que había encontrado su sitio al llegar a este lado de La Isla.

De repente escucharon un grito. Era Boone.  
-Kate¡Juliet ha desaparecido.


	102. Chapter 102

CAPÍTULO 102 (Gigi)

¡Qué oportuno ese pendejo! Pensó cabreado, por poquito se le escapó. La verdad que fue un impulso besarla, no lo tenía planeado, es más, todo lo contrario, pensaba mantenerse alejado por un tiempo, pero los celos y esa cercanía agobiante fueron un coctel explosivo que le impidió pensar con claridad. Perdió todo el control, atrayéndola hacia él y besándola con pasión. Pensó que se ella iba a luchar un poco, pero aunque al comienzo mostro cierta resistencia, apenas sus labios se juntaron y sus lenguas se entrelazaron, ella se abandonó totalmente a sus besos con una urgencia irresistible y una fogosidad descontrolada que le nublo la visión. "Poco falto, muy poco" pensó resignado, todavía con el corazón agitado mientras salía de la tienda de Kate para ver oír que tenía que decir ese mocoso entrometido:

- "Juliet desapareció, nadie la ha visto por mucho tiempo ¿La habrán raptado "Los otros" como a Claire?" - Preguntó angustiado Boone. Últimamente habían pasado muchas cosas raras, el campamento estaba conmocionado, había una energía negativa por todos lados, las personas estaban asustadas y casi no se alejaban de sus tiendas.

Sawyer miro a Kate, sin decir una palabra. Entonces era verdad, había sido una despedida, Juliet no había sido secuestrada por los otros, Juliet era uno de ellos como pensaba Locke. La bronca lo embargó rápidamente, le molestaba sentirse engañado, el timador timado, ironía del destino. Igualmente sintió un poco de preocupación por Juliet. Si, le había mentido y utilizado, pero debido a su experiencia de vida intuyó nuevamente que había algo que se le escapaba, algo que no encajaba en todo esto.

Fue a buscar a Miles, no había hablado con él desde que llegó con el grupo de la cola. Era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo, quizás la única persona en su vida pre Isla que se preocupaba por él, que lo invitaba a pasar las navidades en su casa o salir a tomar unos tragos solo para pasar el momento. Realmente estaba feliz que se hubiera salvado, no saber que había pasado con él lo atormentaba desde que recuperó la memoria.

- Me alegro que estés vivo karate Kid, le dijo con una sonrisa franca, mientras le pegaba una piña en el hombro, la manera cariñosa que tenía de decirle que lo había extrañado.

- Tranquilo hombre, no hagamos una escena- le dijo Miles intentando no parecer emocionado. La verdad estaba contento también de verlo nuevamente, pensaba que había muerto en el accidente y era un alivio saber que estaba equivocado.

- Vos sí que lo pasaste bien, qué buena compañía tuviste- le dijo mirando de reojo a Ana Lucía

- No tenés ni idea de la tortura que fue- refunfuñó Miles. Es terriblemente insoportable, una loca importante, pero bueno una vez que te acostumbras llega a quererla un poquito- sonrió Miles, la verdad que en estos días que habían estado juntos le estaba cayendo un poco mejor la maldita policía-

- ¿Te dijo algo sobre nosotros?

- Estaba al tanto de todos nuestros movimientos, nos tenía vigilado. Pero bueno, por ahora no nos tenemos que preocupar, no existe ley en este lugar, todos somos iguales, no se puede hacer la nueva Sheriff del campamento aunque quiera. Pero igual hay que controlarla porque nunca se sabe con lo que puede salir.

- Y ese tipo, el doctor, ¿qué tal? -Preguntó tratando de parecer desinteresado, pero Miles lo conocía bastante bien y no lo pudo engañar.

- Es medio general, da órdenes como si alguien lo hubiera puesto a cargo, bastante obsesivo y terco, pero parece buen tipo y se preocupa por la seguridad de todos. Por lo visto es conocido de tu amiguita, la doctora ¿no? -Le dijo sonriéndole, al minuto de verlo reaccionar de esa manera en la selva, apenas se encontraron, se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en su amigo, tenía un carácter endemoniado y era rápido para irse a las piñas, pero actuar así de repente, con un tipo al que acababa de conocer y que no le había hecho nada, era muy raro. Seguramente era cuestión de polleras, pero nunca había visto a Sawyer perder el control por ninguna mujer y muchos menos verlo celoso, la verdad que la situación era divertida.

- Me preocupa muy poco de quien es o deja de ser amiga la doc, tengo cosas más importantes En que pensar- dijo indiferentemente con la intención de dejar zanjado ese tema allí mismo. No le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera con Miles, además lo de Kate era un grave error, ese histeriquismo tenía que acabar rápidamente, no iba a salir nada bueno de esa relación, cada vez estaba más seguro-

- Juliet ¿dónde está?¿ No sobrevivió al accidente?

- Si, pero no vas a poder creer cuando te cuente lo que hizo la hija de puta. Le contó todo lo que había descubierto hasta ahora sobre la doble personalidad de Juliet, como los había engañado a los dos y como extrañamente conocía a los otros, los nativos de La Isla. Miles se quedó perplejo, no podía creer lo que Sawyer le contaba:

- Maldita bruja, ¡cómo nos engañó todo este tiempo! Pero ¿para qué?  
- La verdad no tengo ni idea, pero hay algo que no encaja, algo que me molesta, que está mal…dijo pensativo.

- Y ¿adónde está ahora?

- Ni idea, pero seguramente esos tipos tiene un lugar donde vivir, tenemos que averiguar donde se esconden y que mierda buscan de nosotros.

- Contá conmigo, por cierto no tendrás lugar en tu tienda para pasar la noche.

-Ni se te ocurra, vos con ese olor inmundo no entras a mi tienda ni que te estés muriendo. Vamos a buscar algo donde puedas dormir esta noche - Se fueron los dos a buscar cosas para armar un refugio temporario para Miles. Sí, pensó Sawyer, "es bueno tener a Bruce Lee cerca, por lo menos me mantiene entretenido sin pensar en la pecosa y su amigo el médico" sabía que la situación se iba a poner tensa, sintió una antipatía instantánea por ese hombre, seguramente eran los celos, pero ese tipo le caía definitivamente


	103. Chapter 103

Pronto, pronto, lo que paso con Nadia, quizá haya alguien más embarazada, sí, con tantas parejas en la isla XD )

CAPITULO 103 (Mira)

Shannon vio salir a Ana Lucia de la tienda de Sayid, no la gustaba lo más mínimo esa mujer, la daba escalofríos y la un temor visceral se había apoderado de ella cuando se habían cruzado, podía haber sido ella la que estuviese en el lugar de Sayid.

Entró a la tienda, Sayid estaba sentado, y se cubría el rostro con la mano.

- ¿Estás bien?

Él se sobresaltó e intentó recuperar la calma, se le veía muy afectado.

- Sí, sí… Shannon, ¿te importaría? Necesito estar sólo.  
- Pero estás herido…  
- No es la primera vez que estoy herido de bala, estaré bien.  
- Como quieras…  
- ¡Shannon!  
- ¿Sí?  
- Siento lo de la tienda, no tenía derecho a inmiscuirme.  
- No fue culpa tuya, Sayid. Gracias por intentar ayudarme, si necesito algo serás el primero al que se lo diga.  
- Prometo esperar a que lo hagas.

Shannon sonrió, Sayid también esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

- Vendré más tarde para ver si estás bien.  
- Como quieras.

Salió fuera, había sido un día agotador y ni siquiera tenía un sitio dónde dormir, se sentó en una piedra cercana y echó un vistazo alrededor, Boone estaba un poco más allá, no iba a recurrir a Boone, eso estaba descartado. Él la miró, Shannon esquivó sus ojos "Ahora no, por favor" pensó, pero no tardó en notar su presencia junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo estás?  
- Perfectamente, ¿no lo ves?  
- Tiene que haber sido horrible.

Shannon le miró por fin a los ojos, los dos se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde niños los dos habían jugado a esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos. Shannon ya no sabía cómo interpretar la mirada de Boone.

- Podía haber sido yo, ¿sabes? Iba delante de él, pero acababa de apartarme, si no lo hubiese hecho ahora quizá estaría muerta. Habría sido tan fácil…  
- ¿Dónde ibas?

Shannon volvió a mirarle.

- No tiene importancia, fue por una tontería, me encapriche por algo y él me lo había estropeado. Ya sabes que no encajo bien las decepciones.

Boone dudó antes de hablar, sentía la frialdad de Shannon, por un momento le había parecido vulnerable pero ahora había vuelto a levantar esa pared entre los dos. Sin embargo necesitaba decírselo.

- Este sitio, Shannon, no es un lugar cualquiera, hay algo aquí, en todos nosotros… ¿sabes que entre esa gente que ha aparecido va alguien que trabaja conmigo? Kate conoce también a uno de ellos. Hay algo extraño en todo esto, creo que estamos aquí por una razón, Shannon, y yo voy a descubrir cuál es. No me importa nada de lo que he dejado atrás, la empresa, los amigos, el dinero, creo que esto es lo más importante que me ha ocurrido en la vida, de alguna manera siento que siempre he estado esperando que esto ocurriera. – Boone guardó silencio un momento. -¿Crees que estoy loco?  
- No, Boone, no lo creo, pero me asusta. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

Boone no respondió, había algo distinto hoy en Shannon y no sabía que era exactamente, volvió a sentir esa absoluta necesidad de protegerla, pero luchó contra ella, tenía que dejar a Shannon vivir su vida y debía vivir la suya.

- Creo que voy a acostarme, mañana saldré temprano con Locke, ¿está bien Charlie? Con este jaleo no le he visto.  
- Está muy bien.  
- Salúdale de mi parte. Buenas noches, Shannon.

Boone se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia su tienda, pero oyó como Shannon le llamaba de nuevo.

- ¡Boone!  
- ¿Sí?

Ella tardó un momento en contestar, parecía no estar segura de lo que iba a decir.

- Nada, es sólo…, ten mucho cuidado con Locke.

Shannon parecía preocupada de veras, sin embargo dudó sobre si eso era lo que realmente iba a decirle.

- Claro, no te preocupes, estaré bien. Hasta mañana.  
- Hasta mañana.

Shannon vio cómo se metía en su tienda. Intentó dominar la tristeza que sentía, podía con ello, sólo tenía que concentrarse en pensar dónde iba a pasar la noche. Vio la tienda de Juliet, no había estado en todo el día en el campamento y aún no había regresado, se había corrido el Rumor de que posiblemente no volviese, incluso de que estaba con ellos, con los otros. Bien, es ese caso no necesitaría su tienda. Al menos eso era algo.


	104. Chapter 104

CAPITULO 104 (Maya)

Juliet había pasado el resto de la tarde sola. Se puso un poco de música. Nada como Petula Clark para sentirte aún más deprimida. Apagó la música y decidió irse a dormir. Iba a dormir en una cama con sabanas limpias después de una semana acostándose en la arena de la playa. Se sentía muy sola. Esperaba que al día siguiente su perspectiva de este sitio cambiara. Porque ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por comer un poco de jabalí cazado por Locke alrededor de una fogata, mientras veía a Hugo contándole historietas a Charlie. Hablar con John Locke le había servido para entender mucha de las cosas que habían ocurrido en su propia vida. Ese hombre realmente era sorprendente. Ni siquiera James lograba apaciguar los miedos que siempre había sentido. John era como el padre que nunca tuvo. Aunque ella si tenía padre, pero tras el divorcio apenas pudo verle con mucha continuidad.

Buscó algo para dormir. Abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Encontró una camiseta de algodón blanca. Era de hombre. ¿Ben pensaba que iba a dormir con aquello? Al final encontró una camisola y se metió en la cama. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Había dormido como nunca. Estaba realmente descansada. Era como si esa cama no fuera nueva para ella. El teléfono sonó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Se sintió extraña pero no sabía por qué. Lo descolgó.

-Buenos días Juliet. Espero no haberte despertado.- Era Ben.  
-No, iba a tomar una ducha.  
-Estupendo. Te espero en media hora en la enfermería.  
-Allí estaré.

Después de tomar una ducha. Abrió el armario para decidir que ponerse. Opto por unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta en color cereza. Se miró al espejo. ¿Por qué aquel reflejo le era tan familiar? ¿Dónde había visto esa ropa antes? "Calma Juliet. Estas empezando a perder la cabeza". Salió de la casa y se dirigió a la enfermería. Ben la estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Buena elección- Le dijo mirando sus ropas. Su rostro reflejaba una gran ironía. Juliet no entendía porque le decía aquello.  
-No sabía que ponerme.  
-Bueno, eso era lo que menos esperaba ver. No es muy apropiado, Juliet.  
-Lo siento. Iré a cambiarme.  
-No tenemos tiempo. De todos modos va a usar una bata blanca. No importa lo que lleves debajo.-Dijo él. Aquel comentario no le hizo nada de gracia. Cambió de tema.  
-Por cierto Ben, he encontrado ropa de hombre en mi armario y en algunos cajones.  
-Qué curioso¡- ¿De qué iba este tío? A lo mejor esperaba que le invitara a vivir con ella. Pero aquella ropa era de un hombre más corpulento que él y bastante más alto. Además estaba pasada de moda. Era como de los años setenta.  
-Seguro que será del antiguo inquilino de la casa. Lo meteré en bolsas y podrás llevártelo.  
-Será mejor que lo dejes ahí. Quizás algún día le venga bien a alguien.-Este hombre era idiota. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio llevaría una camiseta estampada de flores y unos pantalones de pata de elefante? Desde luego ninguno como James. No sabía porque le había venido a la cabeza su nombre.

-Entonces lo pondré en el otro cuarto. No quiero que ocupen mi espacio.  
-Tú misma Juliet, son tus cosas.- Ben sonrió otra vez. Si volvía a mirarla así, le quitaría los dientes de un puñetazo. Estaba desarrollando una agresividad hacía este tipo que nunca había sentido.- Bueno entremos. Voy a enseñarte tu despacho. Aquí estarás muy cómoda, puesto que el laboratorio esta justo al lado…Aquí recibirás a tus pacientes. Ahora sólo tienes una. Y bueno allí está el quirófano. Nunca lo hemos usado. Hasta ahora no ha sido necesario.  
-¿Y dónde está la mujer embarazada?  
-Aquí tienes su archivo. Su nombre es Lisa. Vendrá en una media hora… Si tienes cualquier duda, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Te dejaré hacer tu trabajo. Por cierto, en esa estantería están todos los expedientes e investigaciones que has realizado durante este tiempo. Que tengas un buen primer día. –Volvió a mirar otra vez sus ropas. Definitivamente aquello era bastante irónico, teniendo en cuenta la primera y última vez que las llevó. Menos mal que no recordaba nada.-y para mañana intenta llevar puesto algo menos informal. ¿Nunca te ha dado repelús las camisetas color sangre?  
-Gracias Ben. En realidad esta ropa me gusta. Pero entiendo que no es apropiada para este trabajo. Nos vemos luego.

Juliet estaba revisando las estanterías para comprobar que había suficientes materiales. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Una joven entró tímidamente.

-¿Es usted la doctora Burke?-Juliet le sonrió.  
-Sí. Tú debes de ser Lisa.- La joven asintió.  
-Bien. ¿Por qué no te tumbas en esa camilla? Vamos a beber a tu bebe.  
-¿En serio? ¿Voy a poder verlo?  
-Claro. Voy a ponerte un poco de gel, está frio. –La joven se levantó la camiseta y Juliet le extendió el gel. –Bueno aquí está. –Juliet puso la mano en la pantalla para que Lisa pudiera distinguir el feto.  
-Es muy pequeño, apenas se distingue.  
-Es normal, sólo estas de cuatro semanas. Pero tiene un corazón fuerte, ¿lo oyes?  
-Sí. Es asombroso.- Lisa estaba muy emocionada.  
-Bueno. Te limpiaré esto….. Veras Lisa, supongo que estarás al corriente de lo que pasa en La Isla.  
-Sí, Ben me lo dijo. Por eso tu estas aquí.  
-Exactamente. He creado una vacuna que tendré que administrarte a partir de hoy. Es algo dolorosa. Pero si funciona, no tendrás que marcharte de La Isla.  
-¿y porque iba hacerlo?  
-Las condiciones de La Isla impiden que las embarazadas pasen del tercer mes. Eso quiere decir que si el tratamiento no funciona tendrás que marcharte, sino tú bebe y tú moriréis.  
-Llevo viviendo en esta isla muchos años. Aquí tengo mi vida, mi marido, mi hogar. Creo me arriesgaré.  
-¿Has oído lo que he dicho? Podrías morir.  
-Gracias Juliet, estoy segura de que harás muy bien tu trabajo.  
-De acuerdo. Empezaremos hoy mismo. Tendré que pincharte directamente en el vientre. Es importante que permanezcas al menos un par de horas aquí. Después podrás marcharte a casa. Eso sí, evita los esfuerzos y el estrés. Ahora sólo debes pensar en ti y en tu bebe.- Juliet agarró la mano de Lisa- Hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte.  
-Confío en ti Juliet, no sé por qué, pero confió en ti.- Ambas se sonrieron. Era la primera vez desde hacía tiempo que alguien confiaba en ella. Sintió una tremenda emoción. Por lo menos estaba haciendo algo bueno, después de todo. Preparo la vacuna. Y se la administró a la joven. El dolor se reflejaba en su rostro. Algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.  
-Siento todo esto, Lisa. Pero es lo único que tenemos.  
-Está bien. Esto es horrible, pero si puede salvar nuestras vidas, será un placer pasar por esto.  
-Muy bien….. Te dejare para que descanses. Vendré en un par de horas.

Juliet abandonó la sala y salió al exterior. Hacía un día realmente bueno. El sol en La Isla era mucho más luminoso que en otro lugar en el que hubiera estado. Se fijó en los niños que había visto el día anterior. Una pelota llegó hasta sus pies. Se agachó para cogerla. Al levantarse vio a un niño de unos seis años mirándola.

-¿Usted estaba en mi avión?- Juliet se quedó de piedra. Vio como un hombre joven se acercaba hasta ellos.  
-Vamos Zack, no interrumpas a la señorita.- El hombre la miró y sonrió. Juliet se fijó que era muy atractivo. Tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño. Un hombre realmente guapo y con una mirada muy dulce.  
-No, no se preocupe, sólo iba a darle la pelota. -El niño cogió la pelota y se fue a Jugar con una niña mayor que él.  
-Usted debe ser la doctora Burke. –El joven le tendió la mano.-Soy Noah, el maestro.  
-Juliet, doctora en fertilidad.- Ambos sonrieron.  
-Pues bienvenida Juliet, todos te estábamos esperando.  
-Gracias. Esos niños no estaban en La Isla, ¿verdad?  
-En realidad iban en tu avión. Sus padres murieron en el accidente.  
-¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?  
-Yo no pregunto Juliet. Sólo hago mi trabajo, educarlos...¿Qué tal con Lisa?  
-¿Eres su marido?  
-En realidad es mi hermana. Prácticamente nos hemos criado en La Isla. Vinimos con nuestros padres cuando yo era un bebe y Lisa tendría unos tres años.  
-Está bastante bien. Hoy ha empezado el tratamiento. Pero creo que no es muy consciente de los riesgos que corre si no funciona.  
-Lisa es un poco testaruda. Pero sabe lo que debe hacer, no te preocupes.  
-¿Nunca habéis salido de aquí?  
-Muy poca gente sale de aquí, Juliet.  
-¿y no tienes curiosidad por ver lo que hay más allá de esta isla?  
-Salir y entrar de esta isla es más complicado de lo que crees. Tú misma lo has visto.  
-Sí, es cierto. Bueno tengo que seguir trabajando es mi primer día, no quiero que el jefe se enfade.  
-Si yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Nos veremos por aquí Juliet.- Juliet se giró para entrar en la enfermería.-Juliet¡me encanta tu camiseta, el rojo te sienta bien.-Juliet le sonrió y sintió que sus mejillas tomaban el color de la prenda que llevaba puesta. Entró rápidamente en su despacho. ¿En qué estás pensando Juliet? Nada de emociones, nada de tonterías. Es sólo un hombre guapo y encantador.

Mientras tanto Ben, seguía asomado a la ventana de su casa. Había visto toda la conversación entre ambos. Como se miraban, los gestos de ella, el acercamiento de él. Parecía que esta mujer no aprendía nunca. Sólo llevaba un día aquí y ya había llamado la atención del sector masculino. Ben pensó que Juliet debería dedicarse a su trabajo. Cualquier obstáculo debía ser eliminado.


	105. Chapter 105

CAPITULO 105 (Maya)

Al final con la ayuda de Hurley habían conseguido hacer las tiendas. Otros supervivientes los habían ayudado. Charlotte decidió ir a lavarse un poco en la playa. Jack se quedó terminando su tienda con ayuda de Hugo, que no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo. Sabía que quería preguntarle algo, pero al parecer no se atrevía.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Hurley?- Dijo Jack mirándolo divertido.  
-Bueno….porque Sawyer te ha pegado…y luego Kate…  
-Vuestro amigo Sawyer me ha pegado porque se ha sentido intimidado por el hecho de que Kate y yo nos conozcamos…..Kate me ha pegado porque no he sabido dejar las cosas como estaban. Sólo necesitaba saber algo….pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo.  
-Sawyer no es mi amigo….en realidad creo que tiene pocos amigos….pero yo que tú me mantendría al margen…..el tío tiene mucha fuerza.  
-No te preocupes, sólo quiero averiguar la forma de salir de aquí.  
-Con respecto a Kate…..es buena tío…..si te ha pegado seguro que te lo merecías…Sólo la he visto muy muy cabreada con Juliet, la novia de Sawyer, la de los otros…ya sabes….  
-No me extrañaría que fuera de los Otros. Nosotros tuvimos un infiltrado en nuestro grupo.  
-¿Qué hicisteis con él?  
-Yo le maté.-Hugo le miró sorprendido.  
-Jo…..tío…nosotros no podemos matar a Juliet….si lo hiciéramos Sawyer nos haría picadillo…  
-Y si es de los otros ¿Cómo es que viajaba en nuestro avión? Podía haber llegado aquí de otra manera.  
-No se tío….solo sé que se va armar mu gorda….Sayid seguro que irá a buscar a su novia…Sawyer irá a ajustar cuentas con la suya…a mí nunca me gusto esa mujer….¿Sabes que por su culpa se llevaron a Claire?  
-¿Claire, la chica embarazada?  
-¿La conoces?  
-Íbamos sentados juntos en el avión. ¿Para qué quieren a una mujer embarazada?  
-No se tío…..a lo mejor…..quieren repoblar La Isla y nosotros somos sus cobayas…..este sitio es muy raro…la mitad de la gente de aquí se conoce…..  
-Muchas gracias Hurley, esto ya está listo.  
-De nada tío….

-Jack- Se giró. Allí estaba el hombre al que Ana había disparado.  
-Hola Sayid. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Duele bastante, pero he estado peor. Gracias.-Sayid le miró con una gran tristeza- veras Jack, Ana Lucía me ha dicho que hablara contigo sobre Nadia.  
-Lo siento mucho. No pude hacer nada. Eran más de quince personas. Ana tenía el arma, pero si la hubiera usado la hubieran matado. Y a todos nosotros.  
-¿Sabes dónde se la han llevado?  
-No. El tipo se llamaba Tom. Vestían como náufragos. Con ropas viejas y harapientas. Estoy seguro de que tienen algún asentamiento por aquí. Además…-Jack miro a todos los lados.  
-¿Además que Jack?- Preguntó Sayid intrigado por la respuesta.  
-Encontramos un bunker…..tenía símbolos extraños. Nos refugiamos allí dos noches, mientras os encontrábamos. No había nada. Pero seguro que hay más de esos por toda La Isla.  
-Yo voy a ir a buscarla.  
-Creo que deberías recuperarte un poco. Y pensar con cuidado lo que vas a hacer. Es muy peligroso.  
-No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada cuando su vida está en juego.  
-Me gustaría acompañarte, se lo debo a ella, y también mi grupo es responsable de lo que te ha ocurrido. Pero estoy seguro de que los tuyos prefieren dejarme al margen.  
-Me vendrá bien toda la ayuda posible, Jack. Además todos estamos en el mismo bando.  
-Creo que es mejor que lo consultes con Kate y los demás antes de hacer nada.  
-Está bien, Jack. Gracias por cuidar de Nadia.  
-En realidad ella ha sabido cuidarse muy bien sola. -Sayid asintió y se marchó.

Charlotte llegó y trajo algo de cena.  
-Ese hombre calvo me ha dado esto. Vamos a comer carne en La Isla, no puedo creerlo…..  
-Gracias.  
-Has acabado tu tienda¡ Ese chico parece agradable, Hurley.  
-Sí lo es. Creo que las cosas no van a estar muy bien por aquí.  
-Jack, no seas pesimista, solo te han pegado dos veces hoy.  
-Charlotte, de verdad que no entiendo de donde sacas esa fuerza.  
-Bueno intento aprovechar cada momento, y no pensar demasiado en lo que opinen los demás de mí. Haz la prueba.  
-Lo intentaré. Pero llevo mucho tiempo siendo así. –Charlotte se acercó más a él y le beso profundamente. Jack sabía que le había pedido tiempo. Pero ahora no quería controlarse. El beso se hizo aún más profundo hasta dejarlos sin aliento. Jack empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Charlotte mientras ella le quitaba la suya. En unos minutos estaban descubriendo sus cuerpos. Charlotte estaba acurrucada en su pecho, mientras Jack la agarraba por la cintura. Ella se incorporó y le miró.  
-Creo que esto ha sido una buena manera de inaugurar tu tienda.- Se miraron y Jack volvió besarla dulcemente.  
-Bueno no está mal un poco de amor, después de todo lo de hoy.  
-¿Amor?-Charlotte se sorprendió por esta declaración.  
-Si Charlotte….. te quiero. Y no es por esto. Llevo tiempo deseando decírtelo.  
-¿Y qué hay del tiempo que necesitas? ¿De lo que hemos hablado esta tarde?  
-No necesito nada, solo que estés aquí.- Volvieron a besarse.  
-Yo también te quiero Jack.

Charlotte se quedó dormida. Jack se vistió y aprovechó para ir a por un poco de agua. Estaba llenando la botella cuando alguien le hablo.

-¿Así que la pelirroja y tu estáis liados?- Jack se giró, era Sawyer estaba apoyado a un árbol fumándose un cigarro. Jack le ignoró. Sabía que si le contestaba volverían a pelearse.  
-Parece que te gustan las pecosas.-Sawyer tiró el cigarrillo y le miro de arriba abajo.  
-Tenemos algo en común. –Respondió Jack sin mirarle.  
-Oye, Jackass no te acerques a Kate¡  
-No sabía que existía la propiedad privada aquí.- Sawyer se acercó más a él. Se miraban con gran furia.  
-Si te acercas a ella, te mato.  
-Estoy seguro de lo harías.-Jack ahora le miró. - Si quiero hablar con Kate, hablaré con Kate. Además si tanto la quieres deberías decírselo antes de que salga corriendo.  
-Hijo de puta¡-Sawyer se abalanzó sobre él y le cogió por el cuello.  
-Basta¡¿Qué coño hacéis?¡ -Kate se puso en medio de los dos mirando directamente a Sawyer. Se giró.-Vete Jack¡  
-Dile a tu amigo que controle sus modales¡Menudo gilipollas  
-Basta¡He dicho que te vayas Jack.- Jack la miró y se marchó.  
-Saluda a la pelirroja de mi parte¡- Dijo Sawyer con ironía.  
-¿Qué coño te pasa?¡  
-Vamos Pecas, él se lo ha buscado, es un imbécil.  
-Creo que has sido tú el que le ha buscado.  
-Mierda, Kate. ¿Ahora lo defiendes?  
-Lo que haya pasado entre Jack y yo, no te importa. Y no necesito que me defiendas, se hacerlo yo sola.  
-Estupendo…porque no te metes en su tienda, podréis hacer un trío¡  
-Vete a la mierda Sawyer¡-Kate se dio la vuelta para marcharse.  
-Espera¡- Sawyer se acercó más a ella. –Lo de antes, en tu tienda….. ¿Qué significa Kate?  
-Sólo ha sido un beso.- Dijo ella duramente. No había sido sólo un beso y ella lo sabía.  
-¿Un beso Pecas?¡ Si ese niño experto en bodas no hubiera hablado, habría pasado otra cosa y lo sabes.  
-No tienes que preocuparte, no volverá a pasar.  
-¿Crees que me importa?¡ Eres tú la que me estaba quitando la camiseta. La próxima vez iré desnudo a tu tienda, así tardaremos menos.  
-Sólo eres un cerdo, ¿o tratas de parecerlo?  
-Que puedo decir, sasafrás, me siento muy solo. –La miraba con una media sonrisa comiéndosela con los ojos.  
-Entonces ve a buscar a tu novia…seguro que estará dispuesta a darte lo que quieres.  
-Lo que yo decía, sigues estando celosa por Juliet, y ni siquiera está aquí.  
-y tú estás celoso por Jack, pero él si está aquí.  
-¿Así es como van a ser las cosas ahora, Pecas?- Kate no le contestó. Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos.  
-Buenas noches, Kate.  
-Buenas noches, Sawyer.

Kate le miró mientras se alejaba a su tienda. Si hiciera lo que le dictaba su corazón iría detrás de él y acabarían lo que había empezado. Pero ahora tenía que pensar con la cabeza. y su cabeza le decía que aquel hombre era tan igual a ella, que le daba miedo. Miedo por lo que le hacía sentir, por como respondía su cuerpo ante su presencia. Tenía razón, si Boone no hubiera aparecido sabía perfectamente cómo habría acabado todo. y aunque era en lo único en lo que podía pensar, sabía que no podría permitirse una debilidad así otra vez. Se fue a su tienda. Decidió que por hoy había tenido suficiente.

Mientras se iba, Sawyer la miraba marcharse, pensando cómo iba a hacer para ignorar a aquella mujer que le había desarmado como ninguna otra. Había estado con muchas chicas durante su vida, pero ninguna le hacía sentir de ese modo, esa necesidad de tocarla, de estar cerca de ella en todo momento, de protegerla, de sentirla. Esto era más de lo que jamás había sentido por nadie. Y luego estaba ese Jackass, solo pensar que él la había tenido, que había dormido con ella, sentido su cuerpo, hacía que su odio por él aumentara. Si eso era posible. Maldita Kate. Eran tan parecidos que ambos sabían que de aquello no saldría nada bueno. Que saldrían dañados, más de lo que ambos ya estaban.

Mientras, cada uno en su tienda, se preguntaban cuanto tiempo tardarían en dejarse llevar por su deseo.


	106. Chapter 106

No tardarán mucho, Zarland, pero todavía no ;)

CAPITULO 106 (Saruto)

Apenas había dormido. Toda la noche dando vueltas. Ahora tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, fruto de la noche en vela y de la frustración que sentía. Estaba segura de que él estaría igual que ella. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Buscó entre sus cosas alguna aspirina. La cabeza le iba a estallar. Nada. Sabía que tenía dos opciones: o pedírselas a Jack, lo cual no le apetecía nada, o pedírselas a él. Verle era lo que más deseaba, pero no quería que se diese cuenta de la mala noche que había pasado por su culpa. A lo mejor no estaba en su tienda y podía quitárselas sin que se diese cuenta.

Decidió intentarlo. Se vistió y se hizo un moño mientras iba caminando por el campamento. Llegó y no había nadie. Sabía que por las mañanas se iba a bañar en el mar. Prefería no pensar en ello. Sawyer bañándose en el mar. Entró en la tienda. Allí estaba la maleta donde guardaba los medicamentos que había robado. La abrió. Vio una sombra y supo inmediatamente quien era.

-Vaya….no sabía que robar era lo tuyo¡-

Se giró ahí estaba él. Tenía el pelo mojado y gotas de agua salpicaban su cara y su cuello. Se notaba que no había dormido bien. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella y le quitó las aspirinas de las manos, cerrando la maleta.

-Sólo necesito un par de aspirinas.  
-¿Una mala noche, Pecas?  
-¿Y tú, Sawyer? No pareces haber dormido mucho.  
-Dormir no era precisamente lo que me apetecía.  
-¿Vas a darme las aspirinas?  
-¿Y qué conseguiré a cambio?-Se acercó más a ella. Sonrió para sus adentros.-Tranquila, pecosa, las aspirinas son gratis.  
-Gracias, Sawyer.- Iba a cogérselas de las manos, pero la retiró.  
-Por cierto, Kate, la próxima vez que no puedas dormir ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
-Muy gracioso Sawyer.- Le dio las aspirinas y salió de su tienda antes de cometiera otra locura.

Cogió su mochila y la llenó con un poco de agua y fruta. Necesitaba irse un rato del campamento. Aprovecharía para buscar más fruta. Ahora eran más personas que alimentar. Llevaba andando quince minutos. Escuchó que alguien la seguía. Cogió una piedra y la tiró en la dirección del ruido. Alguien chilló.

-Mierda¡ ¿Qué coño haces?-Ese alguien era Sawyer. Le había dado en la rodilla.  
-¿Me estas siguiendo?  
-No deberías andar sola por aquí.  
-Es verdad, si eres mi guardaespaldas, como olvidarlo.  
-Joder, Pecas…..- Se tocaba la rodilla.  
-Dios….eres como un bebe, seguro que no es nada.  
-Es mi rodilla…  
-Déjame ver. –Kate le subió el pantalón. Sólo tenía un pequeño cardenal.- Lo ves no es nada, sólo un moretón. No creo que mueras, Sawyer.-Kate le miraba evitando sonreír.  
-¿Esto te parece gracioso?  
-Realmente sí…-Los dos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos. Sawyer no podía resistirse a los encantos de esta mujer. Y ella se moría por volver a besar sus labios. Sawyer se dio cuenta de cuales eras sus intenciones. Escuchó algo no muy lejos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Sawyer se levantó y empezó a mirar a los lados.  
-¿Qué es qué?-Pregunto Kate.  
-Suena como agua….-Sawyer se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el ruido.  
-Espera¡ vas a perderte.

Pasaron por un grupo de arbustos y se quedaron boquiabiertos de la belleza que apareció delante de ellos. Había una hermosa cascada rodeada por un lago no muy profundo. Sawyer empezó a quitarse la camiseta. Kate no pudo evitar fijarse en lo bien formado de su torso. Este hombre iba a acabar con ella. Él la miró.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista?¡  
-Pensé que ya te habías dado tu baño, Sawyer¡  
-Vamos, Pecas, ¿no serás una quisquillosa? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado nos merecemos algo bueno- La miró con una sonrisa pícara mientras Kate se quitaba las botas y el pantalón. Sawyer se metió en el agua.  
-Vamos¡ Está muy buena¡- Kate se metió en el agua y se dirigió hasta donde él estaba. Nada más llegar se la llevó hacía el fondo con él. A Kate le pilló desprevenida. Salieron a la superficie. Empezó a toser, había tragado agua.  
-Eres idiota¡Te la has buscado, Sawyer.- Kate le cogió por la cabeza y le sumergió. Sawyer aprovechó para hacerle cosquillas. Ella se retorció.  
-Eres un rencorosa, Pecas¡-Estaban muy cerca. Evitando hundirse. De repente Kate le salpicó la cara y empezó a nadar hasta la cascada. Ahora era él quien tosía.

Cuando llegaron a la cima ambos se tiraron de nuevo. Kate subió a la superficie. ¿Pero dónde estaba Sawyer? Empezó a mirar por todos los lados. Ni rastro. Se sumergió, quizás se había dado un golpe con una roca y estaba herido. Comenzó a angustiarse. Le llamó "Sawyer, Sawyer¡".Cuando menos esperaba apareció mostrando una gran sonrisa. Empezó a acercarse más a ella. No tenía escapatoria. Estaba arrinconada.

-Estoy aquí, pecosa.

Kate sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse de una forma sobrehumana. Ahora sus cuerpos estaban aún más cerca. Casi no había hueco entre ambos. Se miraban con un deseo hirviente que no podían controlar. Sawyer se acercó aún más. Empezó a besarle por el cuello dulcemente. Kate se dejó llevar y tomo el rostro de Sawyer entre sus manos. El se separó y la miro. Kate le arrastró hacía a ella y sus labios se tocaron. Empezó con un beso dulce, convirtiéndose en cada vez más apasionado, permitiendo a sus lenguas explorar sus bocas. Kate colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sawyer. Él le acariciaba el pelo, permitiéndole no perder el contacto. Ahora ninguno iba a poner impedimento a lo que iba a pasar.

De pronto sonó un ruido. Ninguno hizo caso. Siguieron besándose frenéticamente. Kate pensaba que se iba a desmayar. Sawyer nunca había experimentado esta sensación antes. Con todas las mujeres a las que había besado, tocado y con las que había dormido, ninguna era capaz de hacerle sentir como Kate lo hacía. El ruido se hizo más cercano. Kate se separó.

Apenas podía respirar. Le miró. Lo que vio le dio aún más miedo que lo que estaba sintiendo. No sólo era el deseo lo que vio en sus ojos, era una especie de sentimientos mezclados, entre admiración, amor, pasión, deseo. Todo unido. Se preguntaba si ella también le estaría mirando así.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Kate.  
-Es evidente pecosa.-Sawyer la miraba con picardía, continuó besándola por el cuello. No iban a interrumpirle otra vez. Si ese Boone o cualquier otra del campamento aparecían se iban a acordar de quien era él. Una vez podría pasarlo, pero ahora que estaban tan cerca, no podía volver a pasar. Kate le apartó.

-No seas cerdo, Sawyer, ese ruido.  
-Yo no oigo nada.- Ahora la besó en los labios cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Kate pensó que quizás se lo había imaginado. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Ahora el ruido se transformó en una especie de susurros. Era como si alguien estuviera hablando.

-Joder¡i¡En esta mierda de isla no se puede tener intimidad o qué?- Sawyer no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando otra vez. Kate no pudo evitar reírse ante la frustración de él.  
-Hay alguien por ahí¡Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí. -Los dos se fueron hacía la la orilla.  
-En mi vida me ha pasado algo así, dos veces…..y nada.  
-Quizás es el destino. Alguien no quiere que hagamos esto Sawyer¡-Kate le miraba con una gran sonrisa, mientras se ponía las botas.  
-No sé si te lo he dicho, pero no creo en el destino.  
-Resulta que yo tampoco.- Ambos se sonrieron.-Vamos, Sawyer¡.-

Se marcharon de nuevo hacía el campamento. Otra vez la misma frustración del día anterior. Pero a pesar de todo, se sentía bien. Habían llegado a un punto de no retorno. Solo esperaban que la próxima vez nada ni nadie les interrumpiera. Sawyer no podía dejar de mirarla, y sabía que ella se había dado cuenta. Estaban a unos metros de la playa cuando Sawyer se paró. Ella se dio la vuelta. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntarle qué pasaba. Se dirigió hacia ella y cogió su cara con ambas manos. La besó dulcemente, dejándose llevar por la electricidad que sentía al tocarla. Se separó de ella. y le sonrió. Kate se había quedado sin habla. Ni siquiera podía moverse.

-Tenemos algo pendiente, Pecas. –Sawyer le sonrió y se marchó. Aquel gesto tan espontaneo era lo que menos esperaba.

Estaba escuchando algo, pero era un sonido como lejano. Alguien estaba pronunciando su nombre. Ni siquiera le importaba. Sólo le importaba aquel beso. Aquel momento con él. y lo inevitable que sabía que iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

-Kate¡Kate¡-Era Charlie. Le tocó el brazo y Kate pareció despertar de un largo sueño.  
-Hola Charlie¡ ¿Qué quieres?  
-No tenemos fruta, me preguntaba si has ido a buscarla tu.- Kate sonrió. "Se supone que es a lo que iba" pensó.  
-Todavía no.  
-Vale, entonces iré yo. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Kate le miró.  
-Muy bien.- Kate sonrió para sí misma y decidió volver al campamento. Ahora lo que menos le importaba era la


	107. Chapter 107

CAPITULO 107 (Mira)

Sayid miró intranquilo a su alrededor, se había asegurado de que nadie le seguía pero esto era muy comprometedor, iba a ser difícil justificar su ausencia en el campamento tan solo unas pocas horas después de recibir un balazo en el hombro, pero si esa gente tenía a Nadia en su poder no iba a arriesgarse a que la hiciesen daño por su culpa.

Le habían dicho que esperase junto al antiguo barco negrero, no era un lugar precisamente que inspirase seguridad, cada vez que miraba hacia el Sayid dudaba de su cordura. ¿Qué hacía ese barco en medio de la selva? Seguramente lo mismo que un avión partido en dos en la playa. Los que iban en ese barco quizá habían sobrevivido al terrible acontecimiento que los había empujado hasta allí sólo para esperar su muerte encadenados en la bodega. Sayid comprendía su agonía. ¿Para qué habían sobrevivido Nadia y él al accidente sino para prolongar su sufrimiento?

Se puso en guardia, había oído algo muy cerca, era él otra vez, él mismo con el que habló la última vez.

- Vaya, Sayid, parece que tus amigos te tratan peor que nosotros. Deberías tener más cuidado.  
- ¿Qué habéis hecho con ella?  
- Está en un lugar mucho mejor que en él que estás tú. De hecho parece ser que Nadia no debería estar aquí, no contábamos con ella pero ya que ha venido hemos decidido adaptarnos a la situación.  
- ¿Qué queréis de nosotros?  
- Sería largo de explicar, por ahora te diré lo que queremos de ti, entre los que aparecieron ayer por vuestro campamento hay un hombre, se llama Jack Shephard, tienes que ganarte su confianza, conviértete en su sombra, quiero que no le quites el ojo de encima y que nos informes de todo lo que hace, lo que piensa, lo que desea y con que sueña por las noches. ¿Lo comprendes?  
- ¿Para qué?  
- ¿Qué importa para qué? Sólo hazlo, y algo más, el cazador y su aprendiz, están metiendo las narices dónde no les llaman, es un error, tienes que evitar que sigan husmeando, nada bueno saldrá de ahí.  
- ¿De dónde? No sé de qué me hablas.  
- Ya te enterarás y cuando lo hagas, recuerda esto, no es asunto vuestro, manteneos alejaos y todo irá bien, si no, tendréis que ateneos a las consecuencias.  
- ¿Y qué ocurrirá si no lo consigo  
- Cosas malas, Sayid, puedes tenerlo por seguro.  
- Quiero ver a Nadia.  
- Tendrás que ganártelo, Sayid, todo lo que vale la pena exige un esfuerzo. Volveré aquí dentro de dos días, a la misma hora. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

_Nadia acariciaba la cicatriz que había producido la bala que el mismo se disparó en el muslo cuando la dejo escapar, los dos estaban desnudos en una habitación de hotel de Sidney. _

_- ¿Te dolió mucho? __  
__- No tanto como perderte. _

_Sayid retiró un mechón de pelo del rostro de Nadia y volvió a besarla dulcemente. Cuando se separó ella le miró a los ojos y apoyó su mano en el pecho de él. _

_- Cuando reapareciste y te mostraste tan frío pensé que me odiabas. _

_Él la miró apenado. _

_- Estabas casada con Omar, Nadia. ¿Cómo podía mostrarme? _

_Sus ojos también mostraron su pesar. _

_- Cuando dijeron que habías muerto, nuestro dolor por ti fue lo que nos unió, él me ayudó a empezar de nuevo, los dos recordábamos los buenos viejos tiempos cuando éramos niños y siempre terminábamos hablando de ti y de cómo eras tú el que solucionabas los líos en que nos metíamos. _

_La felicidad había vuelto al rostro de Nadia mientras hablaba del pasado. _

_- Poco a poco nos fuimos convirtiendo en un apoyo el uno para el otro, cuando me pidió en matrimonio, simplemente acepté. Creo que algún modo intentaba mantenerme cerca de ti. __  
__- Sientas lo que sientas por él, Omar te ama, Nadia, no puedo engañarme respecto a eso. _

_Ella volvió a entristecerse. _

_- Es cierto, me ama, casi tanto como te ama a ti. _

_Él se tendió boca arriba en la cama y miró hacia el techo. _

_- Omar es un buen hombre, merece ser amado, yo, en cambio…Tú sabes de lo que soy capaz, lo que he hecho… _

_Nadia puso su mano sobre sus labios y acercó su rostro al de él. _

_- Sé todo lo que has hecho pero conozco tu corazón, sé que a pesar de todo eres noble y que hay bondad y pesar dentro de ti, no soportaría volver a perderte. Prometí lealtad a Omar pero he roto mi promesa, es mi responsabilidad y no me arrepiento de ello. _

_Sayid abrazó a Nadia. Él también amaba a Omar, cuando consiguió escapar de Irak y la encontró casada con él pensó que era el castigo que merecía por todo el daño que había causado. _

_- ¿Me amas Nadia? __  
__- Más que a mí propia vida. __  
__- Entonces no habrá ninguna lealtad que consiga separarnos. _

Tom le miraba expectante y parecía valorar hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Sayid.

- Estoy esperando, Sayid. ¿Podrás hacerlo?  
- Lo haré.


	108. Chapter 108

Pues algo así como Michael quieren los otros, Zarland pero la verdad es que nosotras queremos demasiado a Sayid para eso )

CAPITULO 108 (Maya)

Después de revisar como estaba Lisa y comprobar los resultados de algunas pruebas, decidió marcharse a comer algo a casa. Cerró la puerta de la enfermería. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró a una persona que ya conocía.

-Juliet ¿Qué tal?  
-Hola Tom. Cuanto tiempo.  
-Veo que ya has empezado tu trabajo.  
-Así es. Cuanto antes mejor. Lo siento pero voy a comer algo.  
-Claro. Nos veremos Juliet.

Llegó a casa. Primero decidió que tomaría una ducha y luego comería algo. Estaba agotada, había sido un día algo extraño. Primero su conversación con Ben. Esas miradas. Toda la ropa que había encontrado en su casa. Eso es lo que iba a hacer después, sacarla de allí. Al fin de cuentas iba a vivir sola. Luego ese chico, Noah, había despertado en ella una emoción nueva. Después encontrarse aquí a Tom. Ninguno de ellos le inspiraba confianza. Es como si lo supieran todo de ella. Y eso no le gustaba.

Después de tomar la ducha fue directamente a la habitación. Se puso ropa cómoda. Cogió todo aquello que no iba a servirle. La mayoría era ropa de hombre, botas, camisas, hasta encontró unas gafas para leer. Desde luego esta gente no se había dado cuenta de quitar todo aquello de allí. Lo metió en varias bolsas y lo llevó al otro cuarto. Ni siquiera había entrado allí. Era más pequeño. Tenía una cama mediana, una mesilla, un aparador y un armario. Lo abrió, no había nada allí. A excepción de una caja llena de libros. Eran muy antiguos, como la ropa. La mayoría eran ediciones de los setenta. Estaban usados. Eso le dio idea de que el anterior inquilino se bebía los libros como el agua. Cogió uno de ellos. Tenía una página doblada. La miro y leyó su contenido.

_"A veces no elegimos nuestro destino. Es él quien nos selecciona. Unas veces nos lleva a un sitio hacía el cual, si no fuera por dicho destino, nunca hubiéramos decidido ir, otras, somos nosotros quienes marcamos nuestras huellas. Las personas que forman nuestro camino son muy variadas. Pero sólo una puede acompañarnos hasta el final. Esa persona será única, insustituible, inquebrantable y ninguna otra podrá ocupar su lugar. Andemos lo que andemos, rompamos lo que rompamos, conozcamos lo que conozcamos, nuestro corazón siempre le pertenecerá. A través del tiempo, el espacio, la distancia y el dolor. Hay una persona destinada para cada uno de nosotros. Encontrarla es el objetivo de nuestra vida. y una vez que la hemos hallado, tenerla a nuestro lado será nuestra obra. Porque si no lo hacemos estaremos Perdidos para siempre."_

Juliet se limpió las lágrimas que había vertido mientras leía aquellas palabras. La persona que había vivido allí parecía que había perdido a alguien muy querido. Sólo así se entiende que tuviera señalada aquella página y que aquel libro estuviera tan desgastado por el uso. Lo volvió a colocar en la caja y la cerró. Metió la bolsa en el armario. Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un sándwich. Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a comer. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía televisión. Siempre comía viendo la tele. Miro a su alrededor. Esta casa era estupenda. Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo así existiera en La Isla. Decidió leer un poco. Cogió "Carrie" de Stephen King, era una de sus novelas favoritas. Llevaba una hora leyendo cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Juliet abrió allí estaba Noah con una sonrisa deliciosa. Llevaba una camisa marrón que resaltaba el verde de sus ojos.

-Hola Juliet. ¿Qué hace aquí?¡- ella le miró sorprendida.  
-Bueno…. estoy en mi casa leyendo.  
-Vaya, parece que Ben no te ha dicho nada. Estamos celebrando una pequeña fiesta a unos minutos de aquí. Es el cumpleaños de Lisa.  
-No sabía nada. Pero no puedo ir así. –Dijo ella señalando su ropa.  
-La verdad es que creo que no.- Noah sonrió.  
-Pasa, me cambiaré en seguida.- Juliet se fue a la habitación, en solo unos minutos salió lista para la fiesta.  
-Esta casa es mejor que la mía.- Dijo el joven.  
-Bueno… es la que me dieron. Creo que es demasiado para mí. Pero no pienso protestar.- Ambos sonrieron.

Cuando llegaron Juliet se dio cuenta de que Ben los estaba mirando. Noah le ofreció algo para beber y la presentó a algunas de las personas que estaban allí. Estuvieron charlando animadamente. Aquel chico realmente era un encanto. Se sentía muy a gusto con él. Y ella podía sentir lo mismo por parte de él.

-¿Qué te parece todo esto, Juliet?  
-Por ahora no puedo quejarme.- Juliet le miró.- ¿Cuántos años tienes Noah?  
-Sabía que la edad iba a ser un problema-sonrió.-33  
-¿No conociste al hombre que vivía en mi casa verdad?  
-En realidad cuando llegamos no había mucha gente aquí. Eso me dijo mi padre. Fuimos los primeros en habitar este sitio. ¿Por qué?  
-Solo curiosidad. –Ambos se sonrieron.- ¿Vives solo?  
-Así es. Mis padres murieron hace algún tiempo. Y Lisa vive con su marido. –Noah la miró divertido-¿Quieres que viva contigo?- Juliet sonrió.  
-¿Eres feliz en La Isla?  
-Todo lo que puedo serlo. Te costará adaptarte. A todos le pasa. Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa y puedo ayudarte será un placer.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta.  
-Oye hay un sitio no muy lejos de aquí con unas vistas espectaculares ¿te gustaría verlo?  
-Claro.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía una pequeña cima que estaba a una media hora de allí. Cuando llegaron a la cumbre Juliet se maravilló con las vistas. Podía ver otro grupo de islas muy cerca. Noah se dio cuenta de su emoción.

-Te dije que era sorprendente.  
-Esto es precioso.  
-Bueno, no tenemos rascacielos, ni comida rápida, pero yo no lo cambio.  
-Bueno, eso lo dices porque no has estado fuera. Si escucharas al Boss cambiarias de opinión. Y no me vale en CD.  
-Creo que hay ganas tú. Será mejor que volvamos. Esta anocheciendo.

Noah acompañó a Juliet hasta su casa. Se pararon en la puerta.

-Me lo ha pasado muy bien, Noah. Ha sido un día maravilloso.  
-Yo también, Juliet. Espero que podamos repetirlo.

Ella asintió. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar él le tomó el rostro y la beso. Fue un beso cálido y dulce. Notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante este hecho. Terminado el beso Noah la miró.

-Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches.

Sólo hacía unos minutos que había entrado cuando llamaron a la puerta. Juliet fue abrir con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Se te ha olvidado..?- La sonrisa desapareció- Hola Ben.  
-¿Parece que no era a mí a quien esperabas?  
-¿Qué querías?  
-Con todo el lio de la fiesta, se me ha olvidado comentarte que tenemos aquí a Claire, y a otra chica llamada Nadia, no sabemos si está o no embarazada. Mañana te dedicaras a ellas.  
-Pero si Claire me ve sabrá que trabajo para vosotros.  
-¿Vas a mantenerlo siempre en secreto?-Ben la miró con ironía- Por cierto no te he preguntado por las pruebas de embarazo.  
-Kate, Shannon y el resto negativo. Sun Kwon positivo.  
-Vaya no me lo habría esperado. Con todos los problemas de su matrimonio, los Kwon van a ser padres, bueno técnicamente.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
-¿Tú crees Juliet? Mañana nos llevaros a Sun del campamento. Parece que ese accidente nos va a dar más de lo que pensábamos.- Ben la miró y con un gesto irónico hizo su último y más hiriente comentario.- Por cierto, parece que Shepard está enamorado, Charlotte, creo que la conoces, es una de las organizadoras de tu boda. Estaremos pendiente de ella, y por supuesto de Austen. Ahora que no estás allí parece que se lo pasa muy bien con Sawyer. Así que apunta en tu lista a Charlotte y a Kate, puede que unos meses nos llevemos una sorpresa.  
-Claro. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Ben salió de la casa sin ni siquiera decir adiós. Sabía que el último comentario lo había hecho para herirla. Para que Sawyer volviera a su mente, y así olvidar lo que estaba pasando con Noah. Para volver a recordarle lo bajo que había caído. Lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento Ben. Creo que vas a ser tú el que te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa.


	109. Chapter 109

CAPITULO 109 (Maya)

Jack se levantó y salió de la tienda. Sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban por la cintura. Era Charlotte que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, dándole un tierno beso en el cuello.  
-Buenos días dormilón.  
-Buenos días.- Se giró y la miró. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la atrajo por la cintura.  
-¿Crees que podrías traerme el desayuno?  
-Claro, veré que puedo encontrar.- La beso en los labios. Charlotte entro en la tienda. Jack se dirigió hacía Libby.  
-Buenos días Libby.  
-Buenos días, Jack. Toma para ti y para Charlotte. Jin, el hombre oriental, lo ha pescado. Está realmente bueno.  
-Sí. Todo sabe mejor ahora.  
-¿Estás bien, Jack? Después de todo lo de ayer…  
-Sí. Todo bien.  
-Oye ¿no crees que deberíamos contarles lo de los otros, el bunker, todo lo que nos ha pasado?  
-Ayer hable con Sayid, se lo dije todo. Parece que su líder es Kate… Y la verdad, no creo que por ahora tengamos mucho de qué hablar.  
-Claro. Lo entiendo. De todos modos ella no está por aquí ahora….  
-No es mi problema, Libby. Si alguien quiere saber algo solo tiene que preguntar.

Jack le llevó el desayuno a Charlotte. Pero ambos decidieron posponerlo para más tarde. Parece que tenían asuntos más importantes entre manos.

Miles llevaba bastante tiempo despierto. Pero había estado buscando a Sawyer y no había rastro de él por ninguna parte. Vio a Ana Lucía peleándose con su lona. Esta mujer encontraba un enemigo hasta en las cosas inertes. Sonrió para sus adentros. Y pensar que hace sólo una semana ella era una federal y él un estafador. Y ahora estaban en una isla del demonio viviendo en tiendas y comiendo pescado. La vida podía ser maravillosa. Se acercó a ella evitando que viera su sonrisa. Lo que menos necesitaba era su sarcasmo.

-Ana, ¿has visto a Sawyer?- ella se giró. Estaba sudando. Parece que aquella cosa se le estaba resistiendo.  
-Creo que se ha ido detrás de la doctora. Seguro que tenían algo de qué hablar- Hizo una mueca-. Parece que tu amigo ha encontrado pronto una sustituta.  
-¿Estas celosa, Ana?... Quizás pensabas que cuando lo encontraras te lo podría tirar.  
-Bueno, quien sabe, la vida da muchas vueltas.- ella sonrió y Miles dio un bufido.

Miles la dejó sola, esa mujer tenía un punto. Pero él no podía creer que Sawyer sólo estuviera tras Kate por el sexo. Había visto algo raro en él. Diferente. Y estaba realmente intrigado por el paradero de Juliet. Quien lo iba a decir, la dulce y encantadora Juliet les había tomado el pelo. Una de los otros, ¿qué era lo próximo? Este sitio era de locos.

Ana se dedicó a mejorar su tienda. Durante la noche la lona se le había venido abajo. Empezó a martillear un palo. De pronto se clavó un trozo de madera en la muñeca y empezó a sangrar. Qué bien. Jack ventilándose a la pelirroja. Kate de caza con Sawyer. Parece que aquí todo el mundo tenía un revolcón menos ella. Tendría que curarse ella sola la herida. ¿Pero con qué? Cogió una camiseta de su mochila y presionó la herida. Necesitaba algo para desinfectarla. ¿Y a quien le iba a pedir nada en este maldito sitio? Apenas conocía a nadie. A parte de que la mayoría o la odiaba o la tenía miedo.

Sonrió. Allí llegaba el rey del mambo. Vio llegar a Sawyer. El tío venía pletórico. Parece que la caza se la había dado bien. Y por supuesto venía sólo, para disimular. Menudo estafador. Seguro que él tenía algo en su tienda para desinfectar su herida. Iba a Jugar un ratito con él. Todavía recordaba su conversación en el baño. A ver si era tan chulito aquí en La Isla.

-Ford- Sawyer la miró- Necesito tu ayuda.  
-Lo siento…. pero no tengo nada para aliviarte.-La miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa irónica.  
-No has perdido tu encanto.  
-Es una seña de identidad. Marca de la casa.  
-Me he cortado.- Le mostró la mano.- Seguro que tienes desinfectante por ahí.  
-Lo siento el súper está cerrado, recorte de personal.- Así que se iba a burlar de ella. Este tipo no sabía con quién estaba tratando. Iba a darle donde más le dolía.  
-¿Se lo has dicho?- Le dijo acercándose más a él.  
-¿Decirle que a quién?  
-Que la quieres. –Sawyer se sorprendió ante la afirmación. -No me vengas con el truco de que es sólo una más.  
-Pírate, morritos. Seguro que tú amigo pucheritos puede ayudarte con lo tuyo.  
-Mi amigo, Jack, está ocupado con lo suyo. Tu novia ha desaparecido, y en vez de ir corriendo a buscarla te vas a darte un revolcón con la dueña del cotarro.  
-Quizás tu problema es que te mueres porque te enseñe mis trucos, morritos.- Se acercó más a ella y le susurró al oído.  
-Eres un cantamañanas, presumes de lo que no tienes. Todo eso es facha….. En realidad debe ser frustrante, el estafador estafado. Esa rubia es la leche. Ha conseguido lo que ninguna. Burlarse de ti.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?¡- Estaba empezando a hartarse de esta tipa.  
-Quiero, hoyuelos, coger lo que quiera sin necesidad de preguntar….-Se acercó más a él y le acarició el brazo.- O tal vez prefieras que le cuente a Kate, quien es el verdadero Sawyer, todas las mujeres a las que has engañado, y de que nos conocemos tu y yo. Estoy segura de que le cuente lo que lo cuente, se pondrá como loca.  
-Ella sabe quién soy. –Le miró directamente a los ojos con gran furia.  
-¿De veras? ¿Sabe realmente quién eres? Por fin has sido sincero con alguien en tu vida. No me lo creo Ford. Todavía estoy esperando que me enseñes lo que puedes hacer con tu lengua.- Le miró de forma sugerente, mirando su boca.  
-Quizá en otra vida Ana.  
-Realmente esa mujer te tiene bien cogido. El Sawyer que yo conocía nunca desaprovecharía una oportunidad.  
-Tuviste la tuya, mofletitos, en aquel baño, no doy segundas oportunidades. Tú te lo perdiste.  
-Dame el desinfectante, Ford¡ –Sawyer la miró. Si quería que le dejara en paz, le daría su puñetero desinfectante. Sawyer fue hacía su tienda. Ana le seguía con una gran sonrisa. Esta Kate le había llegado muy dentro. En otro momento a Ford le hubiera importado un pimiento que fuera y le dijera quien era y lo que había hecho. Lo nunca visto, esta mujer le importaba de verdad. Quien lo hubiera dicho.  
-Vaya tienes todo una arsenal por aquí. ¿Se lo quitaste todo a los muertos?- Sawyer la agarró fuertemente del brazo y la miró con gran ira.  
-Escúchame bien porque sólo te lo diré una vez. Si le cuentes a ella o alguien algo sobre mi pasado, sobre quien soy o lo que hecho. Te prometo que será lo último que hagas.  
-No me das miedo, Sawyer. En cuanto salgamos de aquí. Seré yo la que te pondrá personalmente las esposas y te enseñará tu celda. Entonces me rogaras que te deje salir para que puedas estar cerca de tu doctora. Pero sabes lo más gracioso, que aunque salgas, no podrás verla. Kate Austen estará cumpliendo su pena por asesinato. Desde luego sois los dos tal para cual... Ahora, suéltame, tengo una herida que curar.- Ana salió de su tienda. Sawyer pensó quién demonios había decidido que esta mujer sobreviviera al accidente. Las cosas se complicaban para él.  
-Hija de Puta¡

Kate había llegado a la playa justo en el momento En que vio como Ana Lucía le acariciaba a Sawyer el brazo y se iban juntos a su tienda. El estómago empezó a darle vueltas. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Era obvio que conocía a esa mujer. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Maldito Sawyer. Decidió meterse en su tienda para cambiarse de ropa, todavía estaba empapada de la cascada. La cascada. ¿Cómo podían cambiar las cosas entre ellos tan rápidamente? Había estado a punto de llegar hasta el final con él. Y ni siquiera le importaba. y unos minutos después lo veía coqueteando con otra. Bueno, ese ere su trabajo. Era un estafador acostumbrado a engatusar a las mujeres, a que se derritieran en sus brazos para luego dejarlas tiradas. ¿Por qué iba a ser ella distinta a las otras? ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente a Juliet? Él estaba acostumbrado a hacer esto día sí, día también. Lo había adaptado a su rutina. Otra vez estaban igual que antes. En el mismo punto. Pero si él iba a Jugar, ella sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Y con quién. Íbamos A ver quién ganaba la partida.

Kate respiró profundamente y siguió el camino hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los nuevos supervivientes. Empezó a mirar por todos lados. Tenía que encontrarle. Lo divisó haciendo carantoñas con una chica pelirroja. No quería interrumpirlos. Hugo se dio cuenta de hacía donde se dirigía Kate y miró a Libby.

-Se va a liar gorda….otra vez.- Ambos miraron a Kate.  
-Jack, hola.  
-Hola Kate.-Jack se giró sorprendido.  
-¿Podemos hablar?  
-¿No has traído a tu gorila para que te defienda?- preguntó Charlotte.  
-¿Quién eres tú?- Kate la miró con desprecio.  
-Charlotte.  
-Bien, Charlotte, esto no es asunto tuyo. Sólo quiero hablar con Jack.  
-Está bien. Enseguida vuelvo. –Charlotte se apartó. -¿Qué quieres, Kate?  
-Veras… En primer lugar pedirte perdón, por mi actitud. No fue un buen recibimiento. Pero te pusiste un poquito pesado.  
-¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?  
-Oye, Jack tú y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias. Pero vamos a tener que vivir juntos. y siempre nos vendrá bien un poco de ayuda.  
-No sé, Kate. Si cada vez que hablo contigo ese tipo va a aparecer y me va a golpear….  
-No te preocupes por Sawyer. Además ya sabes que puedo defenderme sola.  
-¿Por qué te fuiste, Kate?  
-Es complicado, Jack. No es el momento, ni el lugar.  
-Está bien, cuando quieras hablar aquí estaré.  
-Jack. Tú has visto a esos otros ¿verdad?- Jack asintió.- ¿Crees que si les hacemos frente conseguiremos que no nos hagan daño?  
-No lo sé, Kate. Nosotros hemos sido asesinados, secuestrados y vigilados por ellos. Creo que son bastantes. Que viven aquí hace tiempo. y tienen armas. Nosotros sólo tenemos una. ¿Cuántas tenéis vosotros?  
-Una. Y sin munición.  
-Creo que ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta.- Kate se había dado cuenta de que Sawyer los estaba mirando. Su cara reflejaba una gran ira. Kate se acercó a Jack y le agarró la mano.  
-Me alegro de que este bien. Y bienvenido al campamento.- Kate le sonrió y se marchó. Se fue sonriendo para sus adentros. Contaría los segundos que tardaría él en seguirla. Kate entró en su tienda. A los pocos minutos allí estaba él. Resoplando. Estaba realmente enfadado.

-¿Qué ha significado eso?¡  
-No sé a qué te refieres.  
-Me refiero a ti y al doc.  
-Solo he ido a disculparme por lo de ayer. No fue muy correcto.  
-¿Qué?¡Esto es increíble.  
-Muchas cosas lo son.  
-¿Lo estás haciendo para darme celos?  
-¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso? Simplemente Jack y yo tenemos un pasado común que tú no entenderías. No tengo necesidad de esta a mal con él. Si tú quieres estar enfadado con él o con el resto del campamento me importa una mierda Sawyer.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa para que estés así ahora?-Se acercó más a ella y le acarició el brazo. Kate le miró hacia otro lado. Si le miraba a los ojos estaba perdida. Pero no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles.  
-No me necesitas, Sawyer. Aquí hay un montón de mujeres que seguro te darán lo que quieres. Un buen polvo. Conmigo no vas a conseguirlo. –Sawyer le soltó el brazo. No entendía nada. Pero porque no podía simplemente decirle lo que sentía. Lo que le hacía sentir.  
-¿Crees que es eso lo que quiero?-La miró y le agarró la barbilla para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos.  
-No sé lo que quieres, ni siquiera yo sé lo que quiero. Pero pregúntale a tu amiga Ana Lucía ...Os he visto. –Sawyer la soltó. Esto era increíble. Otra vez estaba celosa. Esto le encantaba. ¿Cómo podía pensarlo? Él solo tenía ojos para ella. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. ¿Cómo podía seguir dudando?  
-Nos has visto qué¡  
-Entrando en tu tienda. Sonriendo. Se ve que la conoces bien y ella a ti.  
-Todo esto es por ella¡Estás loca Kate. Esa mujer me importa una mierda.  
-¿De que la conoces?-Sawyer quería contárselo, pero no podía.  
-Eso no puedo decírtelo. –Kate le miró con gran furia.  
-Sal de mi tienda¡  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Vete¡Fuera¡  
-Muy bien pecosa, veremos A ver quien busca a quien.

Sawyer salió de la tienda de Kate con una gran frustración. Debería haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella. ¿Pero porque ninguno de los dos era capaz de hacerlo? ¿Qué se había creído esa mujer? ¿Qué iba a estar suplicando por ella? ¿Qué iba a ir como un perrito faldero tras ella? Estaba muy equivocada. Por un momento Kate había dudado si seguir o no el juego. Tenerlo tan cerca después de lo que habían vivido esa mañana, de lo cerca que habían estado, era insoportable. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Y encima estaba Jack. Sabía que Sawyer le odiaba y todo esto no iba a acabar bien. Pero si él podía Jugar, ella también. Si él podía coquetear con otras, ella le daría donde más le dolía. Se acercaría más a Jack, sólo para verle morirse de celos. "Eso Sawyer, a ver cuánto tardas en seguirme".


	110. Chapter 110

Zarland el fragmento que lee Juliet no pertenece a ningún libro…está escrito por una de nuestras compis…Maya…Nos alegra de que sigas leyendo..Disfruta¡XD

CAPITULO 110 (Mira)

Sun estaba ayudando en la improvisada cocina que habían montado en la playa, Michael llegó con un par de conejos que había conseguido cazar con un par de trampas a la salida de su madriguera, estaba muy contento y cogió un cuchillo para abrirlos y limpiarlos. No era algo que hubiese hecho antes, así que cuando abrió al primero de ellos rompió alguna de las vísceras del animal que salieron despedidas y salpicaron a Sun.

- Lo siento mucho, señora, no era mi intención.

Sun apenas le escuchó, salió corriendo dando arcadas. Michael la miró a ella y al conejo, no creía que le fuese a ser de mucha ayuda así que decidió dejarla tranquila, no quería más problemas con ellos.

Jack también estaba cerca, se dijo que no era asunto suyo, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a preguntarla, al final iba a resultar que su vocación odiada era también su vocación frustrada.

- Disculpa, ¿estás bien?

Sun intentó sonreír.

- Sí, no es nada. Ya estoy mucho mejor.  
- Es normal, no estamos acostumbrados a esto, era más fácil cuando lo comprábamos todo en el supermercado. Si te pudieses tomar alguna galleta te encontrarías mucho mejor.  
- Intentaré encontrar alguna. Gracias. Iré a cambiarme.  
- Cuídate, aquí no conviene ponerse enfermo.

Ella se fue hacia a su tienda, había conseguido recuperar su maleta, notaba el olor del animal sobre su ropa y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por controlar las nauseas que sentía.  
Había traído un traje de baño, en realidad no había pensado que lo fuese a necesitar pero formaba parte de la comedia. Lo encontró, se lo puso, cogió una toalla y se dirigió hacia el mar.

Llegó a la orilla y dejó allí la toalla, se metió en el agua, se sintió inmediatamente mucho mejor. El agua se llevaba el olor impregnado en su piel y calmaba su angustia.

__

_- ¡Buenas noticias, señora Kwon! ¿Lo ve? Ya le dije que nunca hay que perder la esperanza.___

_Sun intentó parecer feliz.___

_- ¿Entonces es totalmente seguro?__  
__- Segurísimo, está usted de cuatro semanas, haremos una prueba, quizá ya lata el corazón.___

_El doctor le aplicó un aparato sobre su vientre, Sun oyó un acelerado sonido.___

_- Ahí está, fuerte y veloz. Enhorabuena Sun, felicite a su marido de mi parte. La enfermera le dará cita para las próximas revisiones y le informará de todos los pasos a seguir. Cuídese, nos ha costado mucho.___

_Salió de la clínica, se sentó en el banco de un parque cercano, necesitaba pensar. No podía ser, no había querido creerlo, había tomado precauciones con Jae, pero Jin… aunque ahora parecía haberlo olvidado el mismo doctor le había dicho hacía dos años que era prácticamente imposible que Jin concibiese un hijo, aunque ella se había echado la culpa a sí misma. No había querido disgustar a Jin.___

_Y ahora… la idea del aborto pasó por su cabeza, ella misma se horrorizó, ¿por qué esa pequeña criatura tenía que sufrir por sus errores? No, seguiría adelante, no cambiaría sus planes por esto. Tampoco se lo diría a Jae, no quería más lazos con él, había sido una equivocación, ocurrió en un momento en el que ella se sentía sola y desesperada, prisionera en su propia a casa y unida a un hombre al que ya no conocía y al que incluso temía. Sun estaba harta de tener miedo, primero de su padre y ahora de Jin, que se había convertido en su fiel servidor. Lo dejaría todo atrás, cuando llegase a Estados Unidos desaparecería para todos, allí comenzaría una nueva vida. Su hijo y ella. Quizá fuese lo que necesitaba para darle fuerzas para seguir adelante. No más dudas, no más miedo, su hijo se merecía algo mejor.___

Salió del agua, Jin estaba en la playa, volvía de pescar, le había estado observando.

- Sun.  
- Hola, Jin.  
- He estado pensando, Sun, el otro día…, yo sé que en los últimos tiempos no había sido el hombre que tú conociste, que yo también me había alejado de ti, pero quiero que sepas que…

Sun interrumpió a Jin, no podía hacerle pasar por esto, ya había sido suficiente.

- Estoy embarazada, Jin.  
- ¿Embarazada? Pero tú decías…  
- Ha ocurrido.

El rostro de Jin al principio sólo reflejaba la sorpresa pero pronto se ensombreció.

- ¿Y sabes quién es el padre?

Sun aguantó a duras penas su mirada.

- No, Jin, no lo sé.

Jin se dio la vuelta y continuó hacia el campamento.

- ¡Jin! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor!

Sun se apartó las lágrimas de la cara, no tenía derecho a esperar nada de Jin, era lo que ella misma se había buscado, todos estos meses de engaños, temiendo que él la descubriese, y resultaba que él había sabido y había callado, pero esto… ¿cómo podía esperar su perdón?

Sun se vistió y se fue hacia su huerto, muchas de las semillas que había plantado necesitarían años para dar fruto, pero en realidad Sun sólo quería un lugar dónde poder estar sola y en calma.

Empezó a revisar los brotes nuevos, era un terreno muy agradecido, cualquier cosa crecía con fuerza y facilidad. Sun disfrutaba viendo las plantas crecer de día en día. La consolaba y le animaba. Sintió un ruido a su espalda, quizá Jin… Se volvió, no había nadie, además era una idea estúpida. Jin ya no querría saber nada de ella.

Sintió un pinchazo en el cuello. Se puso allí la mano, luego ya no sintió nada más. 


	111. Chapter 111

La verdad es que Juliet va a estar muy entretenida….no solo con las embarazadas…Ben también tiene una misión…¿Cuál será?...XD

CAPITULO 111(Maya)

Juliet se había levantado temprano. Estaba en el laboratorio examinando algunas pruebas.  
-Buenos días Juliet. Acompáñame.- Era Ben. Sabía a que había venido. Se dirigieron hacía un edificio metálico que ni siquiera había visto. Allí estaba aquel chico, Aldo, vigilando que nadie pudiera entrar o salir de allí. Se aparto y miró a Juliet con una sonrisa irónica. "Imbécil" pensó.  
-Aquí sigues tu sola. Te estaré esperando fuera. Discreción, Juliet. Discreción.

Juliet asintió. Tenía cierta idea de a quién iba a encontrarse allí. Abrió la puerta. Era una habitación muy amplia. Tenía una cama, un armario, vitrinas con material y un aseo. No había ventanas. Era Claire. Llevaba una bata blanca y estaba bastante demacrada. Sabía que durante algunos días había sido drogada por Ethan. Pero ahora estaba totalmente cuerda. En cuanto la vio salió corriendo hacía los brazos de Juliet, con grandes lagrimas en los ojos.

-Juliet¡estás aquí¡. ¿Has venido a buscarme? ¿También te han cogido a ti?¡-Juliet la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Aquella chica lo estaba pasando mal. Pero estaba segura de que nadie le haría daño.  
-Hola Claire. ¿Cómo estás?  
-¿Cómo quieres que este?¡ Asustada. No sé qué hago aquí….. Quieren quitarme a mi bebe. Han estado pinchándome algo en la tripa….Juliet tiene que sacarme de aquí.- Claire la miraba suplicante.  
-Siéntate….-Juliet la ayudo a llegar a la cama.- ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas?... ¿Te han hecho daño?  
-No. Pero pensé que tú estarías muerta.  
-Veras Claire… Te han traído aquí para ayudarte.  
-¿Ayudarme? ¿Eso te han dicho?¡  
-Esta isla no permite que las embarazadas den a luz en ella. Si no te dieran el tratamiento tú bebe y tú moriríais. Por eso estas aquí.  
-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?  
-Porque trabajo para ellos. –Claire la miró. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Era una de ellos. Durante todo el tiempo lo había sido. Y ella había confiado en ella. Se levantó y le dio una bofetada.  
-¿Quién eres tú?¡-Claire la miraba con gran oído.  
-Es complicado Claire. Aunque te lo explicara….. Te explicara porque hago esto y porque estoy aquí…. No lo entenderías. Mi única finalidad aquí es ayudar a las mujeres embarazadas y a su bebes. Averiguar porque no pueden sobrevivir aquí. Lo demás no es asunto mío.  
-¿James también está aquí?  
-No. Él no sabe nada de esto.  
-¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? Sabías lo del accidente. Sabías que toda esa gente iba a morir. Sabías que me secuestrarían, que vendrían a por mí, y no hiciste nada. Yo confié en ti. Te conté cosas que no había dicho a nadie. Dijiste que eras mi amiga. Sólo lo hiciste porque era tu trabajo. ¿Qué más cosas sabes Juliet?  
- Claire. Quedan muy pocas semanas para que tu bebe nazca. Hasta entonces te haré diversas pruebas para comprobar que todo va bien. Y seguiremos con el tratamiento.  
-Juliet. Todo el mundo sabrá quién eres cuando salga de aquí. Vendrán a buscarme….. Y cuando lo hagan….. Te mataran.  
-No creo que eso sea posible Claire. Tus amigos no tienen armas, ni siquiera son un grupo, son solo personas, individuos que van cada uno por su lado. Mirando sus intereses personales. Piénsalo bien. Yo llevo aquí tres días, tú llevas cinco. ¿No crees que deberían haber venido a buscarnos ya? Ni tú, ni yo les importamos…. Nadie te hará daño aquí Claire. Cuidaremos de ti y de tu bebe. No te faltará de nada. Si te comportas bien, haré lo posible para que te trasladen a un lugar mejor.  
-Ellos vendrán, lo sé… Hasta entonces los esperaré aquí.  
-Tienes que confiar en mi Claire. Todo saldrá bien. Este tratamiento lo cree yo para ayudar a mujeres como tú. Dentro de muy poco podrás coger en brazos a tu bebe. Si te hubieras quedado en la playa….ya sabes lo que hubiera pasado.  
-Nunca confiaré en ti Juliet. Tu eres la responsable de que este aquí. No tengo nada que agradecerte.

Juliet la miró fríamente y salió. Ben la estaba esperando. Había estado viendo la conversación a través de las cámaras de vigilancia.  
-Estupendo Juliet, buen trabajo. Gánate su confianza. Claire es una chicha vulnerable que no tardará en perdonarte.

Escucharon alboroto fuera. Una mujer entró. Miro a Juliet con desprecio. Era Colín. Juliet sintió unas incontrolables ganas de estrangularla allí mismo. "Todo a su tiempo" pensó.  
-Ben, traemos a Kwon.  
-Muy bien llevarla a la habitación 42. Yo me encargo. Juliet vuelve a la enfermería.  
-No crees que debería examinarla…  
-Ahora no Juliet. Esta parte me toca a mí. Pero gracias.

Cuando Juliet salió vio a dos hombres que traían a Sun. Estaba inconsciente. La metieron en el edificio y cerraron la puerta. Ella se marcho a la enfermería. Tendría que administrar su dosis a Lisa y después volvería para trabajar con Claire y ver a Sun. 

Después de poner la vacuna a Lisa, la dejó para que descansara. Se dirigió al laboratorio. Sintió un gran dolor en su pecho. Todo lo que estaba haciendo, resonaría para siempre en su conciencia. Pobre Claire, sólo estaba asustada. Y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a Sun. Llamaron a su despacho. Era Noah. 

-Hola… Pasa.  
-Espero no interrumpir. Te he traído un poco de café.  
-No. Estaba tomando un descanso. Gracias, me vendrá bien. –Noah se acercó a ella y le dio la taza. Tomó su cara.  
-Estas muy pálida, ¿seguro que estas bien?  
-Sólo es trabajo. Estoy bien.  
-Juliet, lo de anoche….yo…  
-No tienes que decir nada. Anoche fue perfecto. Me lo pasé muy bien.  
-Juliet, se que apenas nos conocemos, pero me gustas…por eso te besé.  
-Noah…yo….  
-No importa. Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo.-Juliet le cogió de la mano.  
-No es eso… Acabo de terminar una relación. Las cosas no han acabado muy bien. No eres tú, soy yo.  
-De acuerdo. Poco a poco… Aunque la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.- Ambos sonrieron. Juliet se acercó más a él y le beso. Colocó sus manos tras su cuello y el la abrazó por la cintura. El beso se hizo más profundo. De repente llamaron a la puerta. Se separaron.  
-Juliet. Te traigo los expedientes de Sun y Nadia. –Tom miró a Noah.- Hola Noah.  
-Hola Tom. Yo ya me iba… Hasta luego Juliet.  
-Adiós Noah. Gracias por el café.

Ben estaba sentado frente a la cama en la que su nueva inquilina estaba empezando a despertar. Sun se dio la vuelta y vio al hombre frente a ella. Su primera impresión fue de pánico. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Dónde estaba?

-Hola Sun. Mi nombre es Benjamin Linus. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué quieren de mí?  
-Tranquila Sun, en tu estado no deberías alterarte. Sabemos lo de tu embarazo. ¿Se lo has dicho a Jin?... Pobre idiota, ni siquiera has sabido decirle que no puede tener hijos. Eso no lo hace una buena esposa.  
-¿Cómo sabe todo eso de mi vida?  
-Sabemos muchas cosas Sun. Jei, tu matrimonio, el trabajo de Jin, los negocios sucios de tu padre, tus intenciones al llegar a Estados Unidos. ¿Hay algo que quieras saber tu?  
-¿Por qué estoy aquí?  
-Eso una pregunta muy relativa, Sun. Vendrá alguien a explicártelo detenidamente. Mientras tanto, puedes darte un baño y cambiar tu ropa. Y adáptate a este sitio, Sun. Vivirás aquí.  
-Mi marido vendrá a buscarme.  
-¿Ahora es tu marido? No creo que tenga muchas ganas de verte, después de todo lo que le has hecho. …..Además, teniendo en cuenta que llevas el hijo de otro en tu vientre, salvaros le dará igual. Si lo hace ten por seguro que tanto él como el resto de los que le acompañen morirán. Y tú tendrás que ver como lo hacen. ….-Se levantó de la silla para marcharse-Feliz estancia Sun.  
-Él vendrá, se que vendrá¡-Sun gritaba desconsolada. Se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos. Llorando desesperadamente. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo iban a encontrarla? Quizás aquel hombre tenía razón. Jin no querría volver a verla. Su embarazo era la última cosa que le había ocultado. Y él nunca se lo perdonaría. Era demasiado orgulloso. Se apoyó en la almohada y lloró sin consuelo.

Ben salió del recinto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al final Richard iba a estar en lo cierto. Aquellas personas estaban allí por una razón. Ya se encargaría él de decidir cuales merecían permanecer con vida y cuáles no. Por ahora Claire y Sun tenían un billete para seguir allí, gracias a sus embarazos. Una vez que los niños nacieran, las cosas serían distintas. Ninguna de ellas merecía criar a sus hijos. Ahora le quedaba otro frente pendiente. Nadia. Estaba encerrada en otra de las habitaciones. Se había negado a hablar. Pero ya habían conseguido un acuerdo con Sayid. Si todo salía bien con Shepard, quizás no la matarían. Pero aquella mujer le importaba bien poco. Ni siquiera debería estar en La Isla.

-Ben. ¿Qué pasa con Noah?- Preguntó Tom.  
-Parece que se ha interesado por Juliet.  
-¿Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?  
-Aún no. Dejaremos que la Doctora Burke se divierta un poco. Cuando esté tan enganchada como con Ford, nos encargaremos del maestro.  
-Bien. Otra cosa. Locke y Boone han encontrado la estación "El Cisne". Ese viejo encontrará la forma de abrirla. Ya sabes que no pueden hacerlo.  
-No te preocupes Tom. Cuando la abran se encontrarán a un inquilino dentro.  
-¿A quién?  
-¿Te acuerdas de Henry Gale?  
-Está muerto. Tu mismo lo mataste.  
-Digamos que ha resucitado.- Dijo Ben con una sonrisa irónica.


	112. Chapter 112

Respuestas Zarland, podríamos decir que habrá respuestas para todo o también que las respuestas solo te conducirían a nuevas preguntas XDDD pero bueno, ni una cosa ni otra ;) intentaremos ir contestando a algunas cosas :?

CAPÍTULO 112 (Saruto)

Debía recuperar el control de su vida. Había estado jugando con él al gato y al ratón mientras las personas morían y eran secuestradas en sus propias narices. Si no hacían algo rápido cualquiera podría ser la próxima víctima de aquellos tipos.  
Cuando Kate supo que Sun había desaparecido decidió que era el momento de pasar a la acción. De modo que reunió a todo el campamento en la playa para ver qué podían hacer.  
- Ir allí es un suicidio. No tenemos armas y no sabemos cuántos son- decía Sayid nervioso  
- Tú más que nadie debería querer arriesgarse. No soy yo quien tiene a su novio secuestrado- dijo Kate  
- Por eso mismo. Hay que tener cuidado. Si cometemos un error ellas podrían pagarlo caro- dijo él  
- Al menos deberíamos ir y ver contra qué nos enfrentamos- dijo Boone  
- Eso sería lo mejor. Ir un grupo reducido. Observar la situación. Ver si es viable rescatarlas o incluso si podemos hacernos con armas. y si no volvernos y decidir qué hacer- dijo Jack  
- ¿Voluntarios?- preguntó Kate  
Muchos levantaron la mano. Tantos que Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.  
- ¿Qué parte de grupo reducido no se ha entendido?- dijo ella  
- Todos queremos ir, Kate- dijo Sayid  
- Bien, pero ya que esto ha sido idea mía elegiré a mi grupo- dijo con firmeza- y obviamente ni tú, ni Jin, ni Sawyer iréis. Podríais cometer alguna tontería. Tenéis demasiadas implicaciones emocionales.  
- ¿Pero de qué cojones estás hablando?- dijo Sawyer enfadado- Sabes perfectamente que lo único que me interesa de esa mujer es que me explique un par de cositas  
- Me da igual lo que te interese. No vienes. Iremos Locke, Boone, Jack y yo- dijo ella con seriedad  
- Oye, guapa, ¿desde cuándo eres tú la que manda?- dijo Ana Lucía mirándola con desprecio  
- No se trata de mandar. Mi grupo me respeta. Cosa que el tuyo no hace contigo- dijo Kate desafiante  
- Esta gente no sabe quién eres. Si lo supieran…- dijo Ana Lucía con una sonrisa maliciosa  
- Te advertí que cerraras el pico, zorra- dijo Sawyer lanzándole una mirada de odio  
Kate sintió que todos los ojos se posaban en ella y cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Era cierto lo que decía, confiaron en ella desde el primer momento. Sin duda gracias a su profesión. Pero era el momento de volver a la realidad. Aquella gente, tarde o temprano, sabrían lo que había hecho. Y volverían a mirarla con recelo, con desprecio. Cuanto antes mejor. De modo que tomó aire y dijo:  
- Iba de Sidney a Los Ángeles detenida. La policía me capturó después de años de huida  
- No tienes que hacer esto- dijo James con tristeza  
- Maté a mi padre. Los motivos por los que lo hice son cosa mía. El hecho es que lo maté y huí- dijo con firmeza- Si alguien quiere echarse atrás no hay problema, o si preferís que sea yo la que no vaya decidlo.  
- Es por eso que te marchaste- dijo Jack con serenidad- Por eso dejaste el hospital y a mi…  
Kate asintió con la cabeza. Tenía una mirada cansada, triste, pero se había quitado un peso de encima. Aquellas personas la sorprendieron. Nadie la miraba con temor. Es más, se diría que estaban avergonzados de haber escuchado aquello que era tan íntimo.  
- ¿Pero qué es esto?- dijo Ana Lucía sorprendida- ¿Os da igual que vuestras vidas estén en manos de una asesina?  
- Tú podías haber matado a Sayid. ¿En qué te convertiría eso?- dijo Charlie mirándola fijamente  
- Bien, dejémonos de tonterías- dijo Locke con indiferencia- Tenemos un largo camino por delante. Cojamos algunas frutas y agua y empecemos cuanto antes.  
- John no te importa que…- dijo Kate nerviosa  
- Todos tenemos un pasado, Kate. Y como dijiste tendrías tus motivos- dijo Locke sonriendo  
Minutos más tarde se adentraban en la selva. Había sido complicado convencer a Jin de que lo mejor era quedarse. Pero al final parecía que había entendido las cosas.  
Caminaban despacio. Intentando no hacer ruido. Se habían atado la cintura con una cuerda, de manera que si intentaban secuestrar a alguno de ellos tendrían que llevárselos a todos. Era incómodo pero lo más seguro. Locke iba delante, seguido por Boone. Se orientaba muy bien en la selva. y al final de la cola, detrás de Jack, iba Kate.  
No hacía ni diez minutos desde que empezaron a andar cuando escucharon una rama crujir tras sus pasos.  
Locke se paró haciendo una señal para que guardaran silencio. Los pasos que les seguían se detuvieron.  
- ¡Sawyer, sal de tu escondite!- dijo Kate sonriendo  
No se movió nada. Ni se oía nada.  
- ¡Que salgas he dicho! Sé que eres tú- insistió  
Sawyer salió de detrás de un árbol mostrando sus hoyuelos mientras mordía un mango  
- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? Podría ser Chewie, Mustafá o incluso el hobbit- dijo sonriendo  
- Nadie nos seguiría tan de cerca. A no ser que fuera alguien que supiera que si se despista se perderá. Y ese tenías que ser tú- dijo Kate devolviéndole la sonrisa  
- ¿Me estás llamando torpe?  
- Exacto. Y te dije que no vinieras- dijo ella  
- Mira, Pecas. A mí me da igual que hayas matado a tu madre, a tus tíos de Detroit o incluso a Santa Claus. ¿Pero que me digas si puedo o no hacer algo? Te equivocas conmigo, nena- dijo sin dejar de sonreír  
- Toma. Pásatela por la cintura- dijo Kate lanzándole la cuerda  
- Vaya, mi tía siempre lo decía- dijo sonriendo- "necesitas una chica que te ate corto"  
- ¿Tenemos que perder el tiempo con tus tonterías?- dijo Jack enfadado- Coge la cuerda de una vez y sigamos!  
- ¿Qué pasa, doc? ¿Te jode no haber tenido una de estas cuando la pecosa estaba contigo? Aunque creo que se las hubiera apañado para escapar igualmente- dijo James riendo  
- ¡Voy a partirte la cara!- dijo Jack amenazante  
- ¡Eh! Basta ya- Kate se interpuso entre ambos  
- ¡Venga, dejarlo ya!- protestó Locke- y se supone que debemos andar en silencio y con cuidado.  
- Menuda panda- dijo Boone mirando al cielo

Reanudaron la marcha despacio. Jack parecía enfadado. Y a James eso le encantaba. Aquel gilipollas iba a tener que joderse y seguir jugando al chico bueno con él. Iba a ser un viaje muy entretenido. Por pucheritos y por las vistas, pensó.  
- Deja de mirarme el culo- gruñó Kate  
- No te estoy mirando nada. ¿Te crees la más guapa de La Isla o qué?- protestó él  
- No sé cómo engañabas a las mujeres. Mientes fatal- dijo ella  
- Cuando quieras te demuestro cómo conseguía que hicieran lo que yo quisiese- dijo con una sonrisa pícara  
- Pervertido  
Muy entretenido, sin duda. Aunque lo más seguro es que acabaran colgados de un árbol y con la lengua fuera, pensaba James.

En el campamento de la playa Sayid cogió una mochila y se adentró en la selva. Aún a estas alturas dudaba entre acudir a su cita con Tom o seguir a sus compañeros, contarles toda la verdad y salvar sus vidas.


	113. Chapter 113

CAPITULO 113 (Maya)

Juliet llegó otra vez al recinto donde se encontraban Sun, Claire y Nadia. Era el momento de hablar con Sun. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella. Pero tendría que volver a comentarle lo mismo que a Claire. Los peligros que corría su embarazo. Cuando entró no había nadie en la habitación. Miró alrededor. De repente Sun salió del baño. Se había duchado y cambiado de ropa.

-¿Juliet?-Sun la miró sorprendida.  
-Hola, Sun.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
-He venido a hablar contigo. Es importante.  
-Eres una de ellos ¿verdad?- Juliet asintió.- ¿Cómo puedes trabajar para ellos?  
-Lo siento Sun. No puedo decírtelo. Pero escúchame con atención. Para que tú bebe y tú podías vivir en La Isla, necesitas que te administre una vacuna de forma diaria.  
-¿Crees que voy a dejar que me toques?¡  
-Ninguna embarazada ha sobrevivido al tercer mes de gestación. Si no lo hago morirás.  
-¿Por qué nos habéis a este sitio? ¿Claire también está aquí?  
-Sí. Ahora te tomare una muestra de sangre, y veremos a tu bebe, ¿de acuerdo?- Juliet comenzó a tomar la muestra de sangre. Sun la miraba horrorizada. No podía creer que aquella mujer fuera capaz de formar parte de aquella gente. Eran asesinos, monstruos. Ella no podía pensar en Juliet como una asesina, ni siquiera como una mala persona.  
-Tiene que haber una razón muy fuerte para que estés haciendo esto, Juliet.  
-Todos tenemos una razón para estar aquí. –Juliet la miró, evitando que viera su dolor.-Lo único que quiero es ayudarte Sun. Si me dejas, podré salvarte a ti y a tu bebe. Y estoy segura de que pronto podrás salir de aquí.- Después le mostró al bebe a través del monitor. Todo estaba normal.  
-Bien. Todo está bien. Tu bebe es muy fuerte. Descansa Sun. Comenzaremos el tratamiento mañana a primera hora.-Juliet se marchaba, pero Sun la agarró del brazo.  
-Juliet ¿Si hago lo que me pedís podré irme con mi marido de aquí?  
-Si Sun. Tendrás que confiar en mí. No te haré daño. Te lo prometo.-Sun le soltó la mano y la miro duramente.  
-No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir.

Juliet salió de la habitación. Ben estaba esperándola. La miraba con gran ironía.  
-Ha llegado la hora, Juliet.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Te llevarás a Claire a vivir contigo. Ten en cuenta que solo le quedan dos semanas para dar a luz, si se pusiera de parto aquí, podría ser peligroso.  
-¿Dónde está Nadia?  
-Está en la habitación 8. Ahora no nos preocupa, tenemos un trato con Jarrah. Ahora entra ahí y pon tu cara más dulce. Va a ser tu nueva compañera de habitación.  
-¿Y Sun?  
-La dejaremos aquí, por ahora. Por cierto, hay que estar muy atentos, en cualquier momento los de la playa pueden aparecer. Toma. –Le entregó una pistola eléctrica.-Ya sabe lo que es y cómo utilizarla, en cuanto veas a alguno. Dispara. –Juliet tomó la pistola y se dirigió a la habitación de Claire. Estaba acostada mirando al techo.  
-Claire. Vamos- Claire la miró, no pensaba ir con ella a ninguna parte.  
-¿A dónde?  
-Vas a vivir conmigo.  
-De ninguna manera. Yo no voy a ningún sitio contigo.  
-Mi casa es espaciosa. Tendrás tu propio cuarto. Música, libros, podrás pasear, sentarte a tomar el sol en un parque.  
-¿Voy a irme a casa?  
-Si todo sale bien, cuando tu bebe nazca, podrás marcharte.  
-¿Cómo voy a irme de esta isla?  
-Hay un submarino que viene cada quince días a La Isla. Si te comprometes a ser una buena chica, no intentas escapar…podrás marcharte Claire…. Podrás volver a casa.  
-¿Así de fácil?¡ ¿Qué pasara con el resto de mis amigos?  
-Ellos no han tenido tu suerte Claire. Ahora vamos.

Juliet agarró a Claire del brazo. Claire estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Dónde la llevaba aquella mujer? ¿Su casa? Esta gente vivía en casas. Seguro que eran unas tiendecitas en medio del campo. Claire empezó a respirar pesadamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Claire miraba asombrada aquel complejo de casas. Parecía un pequeño pueblo. Todas las casas eran iguales. Había gente viviendo allí. Incluso niños.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Aquí es donde yo vivo y dónde vas a vivir tú a partir de ahora.  
-¿Cuántos sois?  
-Bueno, no conozco a mucha gente, Claire. Pero aquí estarás bien.- La llevó hasta su casa. Abrió la puerta. –Vamos. Pasa.- Claire entró. Era imposible que esto estuviera en la misma isla donde ella se había estrellado.-Bien te mostraré tu cuarto. –Claire la siguió.-Es suficientemente amplio para ti. Puedes usar algo de mi ropa hasta que mañana consigamos de tu talla. Todo lo que hay aquí también es tuyo. Puedes coger lo que quieras. Esta es tu casa.

Claire tomó una ducha y se cambió de ropa. Se sentía muy extraña en aquel sitio. Pero no podía hacer nada. Estuvieron merendando dentro de casa. Llamaron a la puerta.  
-Hola, Juliet.  
-Hola, Noah. Mira esta es Claire, va a vivir conmigo. Claire este es Noah, es nuestro maestro.- Claire asintió.  
-Hola Claire. ¿Os apetece dar un paseo?

Salieron de la casa y pasearon por la zona. Noah charlaba con Juliet y Claire. Les estaba contando algunas de las cosas que los niños le habían preguntado en la mañana. Claire sonrió. Los tres estaban pasando un buen rato.  
-Claire, voy a ir al almacén a buscar algunas cosas que necesito. También intentaré traerte algo de ropa. ¿Puedes quedarte con ella?- Miró a Noah.  
-Claro. Te esperaremos aquí.

Juliet se dirigió al almacén. Abrió la puerta y empezó a mirar por las estanterías. Estaba cogiendo algunas latas cuando escuchó un ruido. Se volvió, pero no había nadie. De repente alguien se abalanzó sobre ella y la bloqueó contra la pared. Tapándole la boca. Era Sawyer. Juliet le miró sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Sawyer la miraba con gran odio.

-Hola, Blondie….¿Cómo te va la vida?- Ella le dio una patada en la entrepierna y se soltó. - - Hija de puta¡  
-¿Qué coño haces aquí, James?  
-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. ¿Trabajas para esta gente?¡  
-Tienes que irte.  
-¿Qué?¡Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.  
-Vete James¡  
-No me voy a ningún lado hasta que no me expliques de qué coño va todo esto. ¿Qué estás haciendo Juliet?¡ ¿Por qué haces esto?  
-Tienes que irte…hay cámaras James, por todos sitios¡  
-¿Qué te dan a cambio? No me creo nada de esto.  
-No me dan nada. Este es mi trabajo….. Todo ha sido trabajo.  
-Lo siento Blondie, pero no te creo. Sé qué haces esto por algo. Dime porque, me lo debes.  
-Yo no te debo nada, James. Ni tú a mí tampoco. Si no te vas tendré que llevarte conmigo. Tú y tus amigos debéis marcharos. Si os descubren mataran a Claire, Sun y Nadia. y luego irán al campamento y mataran al resto.

Escucharon pasos. Juliet metió a Sawyer en un almacén. Era la armería. Sawyer cogió algunas armas y munición y lo metió en su mochila. Escuchó a Juliet hablando con alguien.  
-Juliet¡- Se dio la vuelta.  
-Tom.- Le miró con gran inocencia.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Hablabas con alguien?  
-Solo buscaba ropa para Claire y algo de comida.  
-Ben te está buscando. Debes averiguar si Nadia está embarazada.  
-Claro iré enseguida. En cuanto termine una cosa.  
-Por cierto. Te recomiendo que estés más atenta. Te he visto con Noah. A Ben no le hace gracia que pierdas tú tiempo en cosas que no sean trabajo.  
-Mi tiempo lo dedico a lo que me dé la gana. ¿De acuerdo Tom? Preocúpate de en qué inviertes el tuyo.

Juliet respiró hondo. Tom se marchó. Abrió la puerta de la armería. Sawyer estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados. Había escuchado toda la conversación. Había visto a Claire con Juliet fuera de las casas en aquel lugar, conversando alegremente con otro hombre. Por eso decidió seguirla.  
-¿Dónde están?¡- Sawyer la miró con furia. No iba a irse sin saber dónde estaban las demás.  
-Eso no puedo decírtelo¡  
-No te lo preguntare otra vez Juliet…dime donde están Sun y Nadia¡  
-No puedo decírtelo James…..- La cogió por el cuello y la acercó de nuevo a la pared.  
-¿Qué hace Claire con vosotros?¡ ¿Qué vais a hacer con ella?¡- Le soltó un poco el cuello.  
-¿Vas a matarme James?¡Si eso es lo que quieres hazlo¡pero que sea rápido¡  
-Dime dónde están y te dejare tranquila¡ Dímelo¡Habla Juliet¡  
-No puedo¡Si te lo digo me mataran¡y…..  
-¿Y qué?...-Sawyer la miró furioso. Juliet comenzó a derrumbarse.  
-No puedo James¡ Nunca lo entenderías¡Tienes que irte….  
-Esto no se queda así, Juliet…la gente del campamento te odia…si alguna vez te encuentran, te harán daño. Lo que has hecho…..Claire, Nadia, Sun, Robert….Nadie te perdonará lo que has hecho.  
-Yo sé porque lo he hecho, y volvería hacerlo. –Sawyer la miró confundido. No entendía nada. Pero sabía que la hermana de Juliet estaba muy enferma y que ni siquiera podía verla. Además sabía que su enfermedad había casi desaparecido por arte de magia. Estaba casi seguro de que ella era la razón por la que hacía todo esto.  
-Sal…. Yo iré primero. Cuando te de la señal te irás por dónde has venido.- Sawyer la miró. Casi sentía lástima por ella. Pero por otro lado la odiaba más que nunca.- Una cosa James, no sabéis lo peligrosa que es está gente. Si os ven os mataran….. Y si se enteran de que te he ayudado me matarán a mí también.  
-Creo que hagas lo que hagas, tu muerte ya está escrita….-La miró de nuevo ahora con lástima -Juliet ¿Por qué haces esto?  
-Eso no importa. Sólo tengo que hacerlo. Ahora vete…Y no vuelvas…la próxima vez tendrá que llevarte conmigo.  
Juliet se aseguró de que no había nadie a los alrededores. Le hizo una señal y Sawyer salió corriendo. Juliet volvió a respirar hondo y se marchó. Cuando llegó Claire estaba sentada en un banco hablando con Noah.

-Vaya has tardado mucho.- Dijo el joven sonriendo. Juliet estaba muy seria y apenas le miraba a los ojos.  
-No sabía que coger.  
-Vamos Claire. Es hora de que vayas a descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo.  
-Juliet, había pensado que quizás podíamos vernos esta noche. Una copa de vino, una buena cena. Tú y yo solos.- Noah le sonrió, mientras le acariciaba la mano con dulzura.  
-Lo siento, Noah.- Le soltó la mano.- Creo que lo dejaremos para otro día.  
-Claro. No importa… Adiós Claire.

Ambas se marcharon a casa. Realmente había sido un día extraño. Esperaba que nadie descubriera al grupo de Sawyer y que tampoco se hubieran dado cuenta de que le había ayudado a escapar. Quizás tenía que haberlo disparado. ¿Pero que hubieran hecho con él? Seguramente matarlo. Se sentó en el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Claire se había ido a dormir. Llamaron a la puerta. Cuando la abrió encontró a Ben junto con Tom en su porche.

-Tenemos que hablar Juliet.- Ben la miraba con un semblante entre preocupación y un tremendo odio. Sabía que estaba en problemas.


	114. Chapter 114

Pues sí, Zarland a lo mejor Sawyer se ha pasado :? la emoción del momento. Gracias siempre por tus comentarios y por estar ahí ;)

CAPITULO 114 (Mira)

Sayid había seguido a una distancia prudente las huellas del grupo, no había sido muy difícil. Las dudas le habían asaltado todo el camino. ¿Quién era esa gente y de qué era capaz? Sayid imaginaba que de cualquier cosa, si Nadia estaba en sus manos, él estaría obligado a hacer lo que sea que le pidiesen. Por otra parte los que habían ido a buscarlas…, Kate era una mujer resuelta desde luego, y Sawyer tampoco parecía de los que se pensaban dos veces las cosas, suponiendo que eso fuera bueno, Locke…, algo le decía que Locke tenía sus propios motivos y que no coincidían con los de la mayoría, Boone era un buen chico pero no confiaría en él para algo como un rescate, finalmente a Jack no le conocía. ¿Además no le habían dicho que no se separase de Jack? A decir verdad, Sayid sólo confiaba en sí mismo.

Los vio, en las afueras de lo que parecía un pequeño poblado, estaban todos menos Sawyer, ya era tarde para cambiar de idea, si Nadia estaba allí, él sería el primero en entrar a por ella.

- Bienvenido, Sayid. – era John Locke el que había hablado.  
- Creía que habíamos quedado En que nos esperaríais en la playa, Sayid. – dijo Kate.  
- ¿Dónde está Sawyer?  
- Ha entrado dentro, estamos esperando. No nos ha parecido prudente entrar los cinco a plena luz del día.  
- Sayid, estás demasiado implicado en esto, no creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí.- fue Jack el que habló ahora.  
- ¿Y Sawyer no está implicado?  
- Tiene razón, Sawyer tampoco debió venir y menos ser él quien entrase.  
- Lo echamos a suertes, Jack, además ya está dentro, no creo que sea el momento de discutirlo. – Kate estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, quizá no había sido un plan muy bien estudiado, si cogían también a Sawyer…

Pero justo en ese momento apareció Sawyer y no venía con las manos vacías.

- Vaya, mira quien está aquí, ¿quién te ha invitado Mustafa?  
- No necesito invitación, ¿está Nadia ahí?  
- Creo que sí, he visto a Juliet salir de aquel pabellón. Es verdad, trabaja para ellos.

Sawyer había mirado furtivamente a Kate, esperando su reacción, pero Kate debió pensar que no era el momento de decir, "te lo dije" y guardó silencio.

- He encontrado esto.

Traía, varias pistolas y tres fúsiles semiautomáticos, se quedó con una pistola y dejó lo demás en el suelo, Sayid cogió un fúsil y miró a Sawyer.

- Esperaremos a que anochezca.

Vieron a Juliet entrar al pabellón, todavía había luces encendidas, pero no sabían cual sería la casa de Juliet, si ellas no estaban allí ella sería la clave para descubrirlo, después de mucho discutir habían decidido que Sayid y Sawyer entrarían al pabellón, jack y Kate les cubrirían fuera y Locke y Boone esperarían en las afueras.

Los dos llegaron a la esquina del edificio protegidos por las sombras.

- Recuérdame porque he aceptado que vengas conmigo, Mustafa.  
- ¿Por qué te hubiese matado si no lo hubiese hecho?

Sawyer rió entre dientes.

- Creo que tú y yo nunca vamos a hacer buenas migas. ¿Quieres ser el primero?  
- Por supuesto.

Sayid entró con rapidez en el pabellón, Aldo estaba leyendo un libro, apenas le dio lugar a levantar la vista de él cuando Sayid le golpeó con la culata de su fúsil y le dejó inconsciente, Sawyer entró tras él.

- Muy bien y ahora adónde.

Había muchas puertas en el pabellón, Sayid fue pasando junto a ellas escuchando atentamente, se detuvo frente a una y miró a Sawyer. Él escuchó también y reconoció la voz, su mirada se tornó amenazadoramente turbia, asintió y Sayid abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación apuntando con el fúsil.

Juliet estaba allí con Sun, los miró sorprendida pero antes de que la diese tiempo a decir nada Sawyer estaba apuntándola con la pistola en la cabeza.

- Hola de nuevo, blondie.  
- No lo hagáis, es una trampa, os cogerán, saben que habéis estado aquí.  
- De verás, ¿entonces por que dejan que te esté apuntando con una pistola a tu cabeza?  
- Sawyer escucha, escucha, yo no sé lo que traman pero tienen un plan, están jugando con nosotros… quieren enfrentarnos.  
- Vaya, Jules, creía que sólo jugabas tú. Pero ya hablaremos de eso otro día, vámonos, Sun.  
- No, Sun, no puedes, morirás, recuerda lo que te ha dicho Lisa.

Sun parecía dudar.

- No le hagas caso, Sun, está mintiendo, te aseguro que es una buena mentirosa.  
- Sun, no. Necesitas la vacuna.

Sun miró a Sawyer.

- Me quedo, siento que hayáis hecho esto por mí, pero es mejor así.  
- ¡Estás loca o es que no entiendes bien el idioma! ¡Te han secuestrado!  
- Lo siento.

Juliet miró triunfal a Sawyer.

- Claire tampoco puede irse, su hijo morirá si no la trato, por eso estoy aquí.

Sawyer dudaba pero aún apuntaba a Juliet. Sayid se acercó a ella.

- No me importa si ninguna de ellas quiere venirse, ¿dónde está Nadia?

La seguridad de Juliet pareció desvanecerse de nuevo.

- Yo no sé nada de Nadia, sólo me ocupo de Sun y Claire.

Sayid apuntó con el fúsil a la pierna de Juliet.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo.

La cara de Juliet reflejó su temor, fue Sawyer el que se dirigió a ella.

- Deberías contárselo, Jules, te lo digo por experiencia.  
- Está en este mismo edificio.

Juliet les llevó tres puertas más allá. Estaba cerrado con llave.

- ¿Estás segura de que es aquí?  
- Creo que sí.  
- ¿Lo crees o lo sabes?  
- Yo no he estado nunca con ella, no estoy segura.

Sawyer apuntaba a Juliet, Sayid decidió arriesgarse, le dio una patada a la puerta y la puerta cedió. Nadia estaba dentro.

- ¡Sayid!  
- ¡Nadia!

Nadia corrió hacia él y Sayid la estrechó contra sí, después del accidente, después de todo lo que había pasado en aquella isla, había temido tanto no poder sentirla de nuevo, no poder ver más su amado y dulce rostro y lo que más había temido era que por su culpa ella sufriese un daño que no merecía. Nadia, ya había padecido bastante dolor en su vida. Tomó su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien?  
- Ahora sí.  
- Temía que ya nunca más volvería a verte.  
- No volveré a separarme de ti.

Sawyer miró a Juliet, sus ojos parecían brillar conmovidos, hasta él se sentía incómodo de presenciar un momento tan íntimo. Reaccionó y se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Qué es toda esa tontería de que morirán? Es una bonita historia para tenerlas engañadas, conmigo ya no cuela, blondie.

ella recuperó su frialdad.

- Llévatelas a la fuerza si quieres, sus muertes serán tu responsabilidad y aunque no me creas, te he dicho la verdad. Saben que estáis aquí, si os marcháis será porque ellos os lo permitan.

Sawyer dudó, ya no sabía que pensar de Juliet, sólo tenía claro que no podía confiar en ella.

- Madame Butterfly, no pienso llevarte a rastras, es tu última oportunidad.

Sun estaba en la puerta de su habitación, había escrito una nota.

- Por favor, dale esto a mi marido.  
- Si no lo veo no lo creo, tú misma, ¿dónde está Claire?  
- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Está a punto de salir de cuentas, ¿la vas a asistir tú?

Juliet le miraba con odio, él le devolvió con la misma moneda. Sayid protegía a Nadia con su cuerpo y miró a Sawyer con impaciencia.

- Quizá tenga razón y llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí.  
- Muy bien, doctora, ya vendremos A ver al recién nacido.  
- Cuando queráis.

Salieron del pabellón, encontraron a Jack y Kate.

- ¿Dónde están las demás?  
- Ya os lo explicaremos, será mejor que nos larguemos, no me da buena espina tanta tranquilidad.

Salieron del poblado. Ben apartó la vista de las pantallas, todo se había desarrollado según lo previsto, no sería muy difícil volver a recuperar a Nadia si la necesitaban, y habían conservado a Sun y a Claire que era quien realmente le interesaba. Juliet estaba haciendo un buen trabajo después de todo.

En cuanto a ellos… Todo a su momento…


	115. Chapter 115

CAPITULO 115 (Maya)

Juliet miró a Sun. Sawyer, Sayid y Nadia se habían marchado. La mujer no apartaba su mirada de ella.  
-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Juliet asintió.-Has dicho que todo esto era una trampa. Sawyer te ha apuntado con una pistola, podía haberte matado. ¿Ellos habrían dejado que te matara?  
-Probablemente.- Dijo Juliet colocándose sus ropas.  
-Es decir, que ni tú, ni nosotros les importamos. Has tenido suerte, Sawyer no te habría matado. Pero si hubiese sido Jin, ahora estarías muerta.  
-Sun…..haga lo que haga, no tengo salida.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Como tú has dicho mi vida aquí no vale nada. Sólo espero poder salir de aquí antes de que ellos o vosotros acabéis conmigo. Tanto unos como otros tenéis motivos para querer verme muerta.  
-¿Por qué haces todo esto Juliet?  
-Ya te dije que todos tenemos razones para hacer lo que hacemos. ¿Por qué tu marido no sabía que hablabas inglés? ¿Por qué nunca le dijiste que no podía concebir hijos? ¿Por qué le engañaste con otro hombre? Tú no eres mejor ni peor que yo. Al igual que el resto cada uno de nosotros hemos hecho cosas de las que no nos sentimos orgullosos.  
-No me das pena Juliet. Sólo espero que alguien te de lo que mereces.  
-Te deseo lo mismo Sun. No somos tan distintas.

Juliet cerró la puerta. Al girarse vio a Ben con una gran sonrisa.

-Realmente es sorprendente. Pienso igual que Sun, si hubiese sido otro, estarías muerta Juliet.  
-¿Sabías que ellos vendrían? ¿Sabías que intentarían matarme? y aún así me enviaste aquí.  
-Bueno, pasaré por alto, tu desliz con Ford en el almacén. Te di la pistola para algo. Debiste usarla. Juliet, siempre hay que pagar un precio. y tú vas a empezar a pagarlo tarde o temprano.  
-¿Cómo puedes juzgarme? Eres la peor persona que he conocido nunca. ¿Quién te juzga a ti Ben?  
-Déjame decirte algo Juliet, no sabíamos que sería Sawyer el que vendría, te aseguro de que si Austen le hubiese acompañado no hubiera dudado en apretar el gatillo. Pero aunque Sawyer no te quiera, había demasiadas emociones en juego. Él nunca podrá matarte, al menos por ahora. Espero que tú sepas hacer lo correcto en su momento.-Juliet le miraba con tremendo odio. - Por cierto, tu hermana dio a luz ayer. –Juliet se quedó sorprendida. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Su hermana había sido madre. Había cumplido su sueño.-Ha sido un niño, muy sano. Julian…..Debido a tu pequeño desliz, vamos a dejar a Rachel sin tratamiento durante una par de días. No queremos abusar.  
-Ben por favor, no lo hagas, te lo suplico….por favor¡-Juliet le agarraba las manos a Ben temblando. Él permanecía impasible.  
- Si dejáramos de dárselo durante una semana…tu sobrino sería dado en adopción. La próxima vez sabrás lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?-Ben se soltó de ella y salió del edificio.

Juliet se sentó apoyándose en la pared, con la cara entre sus manos. Lloró amargamente. Sabía que cualquiera que estuviera cerca podría oírla. Sun, en su habitación, había escuchado toda la conversación. y estaba oyendo el llanto de Juliet. Ahora sabía porque aquella mujer estaba haciendo todo aquello.  
Permaneció allí durante unos minutos. Después se levantó y se limpió la cara. Era hora de volver a casa. Iba caminando, estaba atardeciendo. Estaba realmente cansada. Había sido un día muy largo. Lleno de acontecimientos que habían de marcar el sentido y el destino de todo aquello.  
-Juliet¡-  
-Ahora no, Noah. No es un buen momento.  
-¿Has estado llorando?  
-Sólo quiero ir a casa. Déjame tranquila de acuerdo.- Noah la agarró por el brazo.  
-Jules¡….- ella se soltó bruscamente.  
-No me llames Jules, me llamo Juliet o Doctora Burke si lo prefieres.  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te han hecho daño?  
-Noah aléjate de mí. Todo lo que toco acaba destruyéndose. Si te acercas a mí, seguro que te ocurrirá algo horrible.  
-No entiendo nada. Sólo quiero estar contigo Juliet.  
-Eso no va a ser posible. Yo he venido aquí a hacer un trabajo. y eso es lo que voy a hacer.  
-Juliet¡Juliet¡

Siguió caminando sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. Cuando entró en casa Claire estaba sentada en el sofá ojeando un libro. La miró. Se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Juliet se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta. Claire fue hacía allí.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? Juliet contéstame¡  
Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua callera por su cuerpo. Ahora mismo preferiría estar muerta, que en este sitio. Ojala Sawyer hubiera disparado, así habría terminado su agonía. Cuando estaba algo más calmada, decidió salir al exterior. Se puso su bata y se recogió el pelo. Claire la miró cuando salió. Empezó a hacer la cena.

-¿Te gustan las espinacas?-Claire se acercó a donde estaba Juliet.- Haré también un poco de ensalada y puré de patatas. Me muero de hambre ¿y tú?- Juliet la miró intentando sonreír.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han estado aquí verdad?- Juliet asintió.- ¿Quiénes?  
-Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Locke, Boone y Jack.  
-¿Alguien ha muerto? ¿Por eso estabas llorando?  
-Nadie ha muerto Claire. Sólo estoy cansada.  
-¿Es porque has visto a Sawyer? Estoy segura de que ahora mismo te odia.  
-Sí, todo el mundo me odia, lo cual es normal…..además que Sawyer me odie no es ninguna novedad.  
-Pero tú le querías, lo sé. y aún le quieres. Por eso ese hombre de los ojos saltones va a hacerle daño a tu hermana.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-Cuando te fuiste A ver a Sun por segunda vez. Él y el otro hombre se quedaron en el portal, creerían que estaba dormida, pero escuche por la ventana. Dijeron que habías dejado libre a Ford, Sawyer, y que si no habías sido capaz de hacerle daño a él. Ellos le harían daño a lo que más querías, tu hermana. ¿Es por ella por lo que haces todo esto? ¿Para ayudarla con algo?- Juliet miró hacia otro lado. No quería que Claire viera su debilidad.  
-Eso no importa Claire. Ahora voy a hacer la cena. ¿Por qué no sigues con tu libro?  
-Ya que voy a vivir aquí….te ayudaré con la ensalada. No me gusta ser un estorbo.  
-Muy bien.

Comieron la cena sin hablar. Después Juliet fregó los platos, mientras Claire se puso a ordenar su nuevo cuarto y colocaba la ropa que Juliet le había traído del almacén. Juliet se sentó en el sofá y cogió su libro. Quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado hoy. Claire volvió y se sentó a su lado.  
-Esas cosas que hay en mi armario, de hombre, ¿son tuyas?- Juliet la miró.  
-No, estaban aquí cuando llegué. Sería del hombre que vivía aquí.  
-Pues debes ser muy importante. Te dieron la casa del jefe de seguridad de este sitio. Encontré esto.- Claire le dio un sobre con una papel dentro.- Estaba en uno de los cajones.  
-Jin Lafleur…Sería su nombre. No sé quién es.  
-Pues el tío estaría loco por los libros. Hay un montón en una caja.  
-Sí. Lo sé.  
-¿Ese hombre está por aquí?  
-No lo creo. Estará muerto. Nadie dejaría sus cosas tiradas.  
-Sabes Juliet, este sitio…sé que es raro pero es como si ya lo conociera. Es muy familiar para mí.  
-Yo sentí lo mismo Claire. Estas casas son bastante comunes.  
-Sí, será eso. Voy a ir a dormir. Estoy cansada.  
-Buenas noches Claire.- Juliet mantuvo la hoja entre sus manos."Jin Lafleur. Jefe de Seguridad de la Iniciativa Dharma". ¿Quiénes eran la Iniciativa Dharma? Tendría que averiguar porque había tanto secretismo en aquel lugar


	116. Chapter 116

CAPÍTULO 116 (Saruto)

Cuando Jack sugirió que deberían parar y hacer noche en la selva Kate se lo agradeció en silencio.

Llevaban horas caminando. Estaba anocheciendo y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Necesitaba descansar. Pero el cansancio no era sólo físico. Una cantidad de pensamientos encontrados había rondado su cabeza desde que se alejaron del poblado de los otros. La inquietud que sintió cuando Sawyer decidió entrar allí con Sayid, la angustia al ver que no aparecía, el alivio cuando regresó y la certeza de que algo había pasado ahí dentro con Juliet la estaban atormentando. Se moría de ganas de saber qué habían hablado, y por qué el estaba tan callado. Ni siquiera había gastado sus bromas tan habituales. Permanecía en silencio, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Pero Kate no se creía con derecho a preguntar. En realidad, no tenía derecho a nada.

Se apartó hacia un pequeño riachuelo. Se refrescó la cara y la nuca y luego se dispuso a rellenar su botella de agua.

- Deja esa mierda. Tengo algo mejor- dijo Sawyer mostrándole su sonrisa seductora y un par de latas de cerveza  
- ¿De dónde las has sacado?- contestó Kate sonriendo  
- De villaotros- contestó él  
- Has aprovechado bien el tiempo ahí dentro- dijo ella aceptando una lata  
- Se lo han montado muy bien esos cabrones. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que había en ese almacén- dijo él  
- Bueno, no has contado nada. Has estado muy callado todo el rato- dijo Kate tímidamente  
- No hay mucho que contar, pero si que robar- dijo él sonriendo  
- Sawyer, ¿por qué crees que Sun y Claire no han querido venir?- preguntó ella con seriedad  
- Por lo que pude oír creen que si lo hacen morirán. Juliet les ha dicho que necesitan una medicina para sobrevivir. La coreana estaba asustada- dijo James  
- Y crees que eso es cierto?- preguntó Kate mirándolo a los ojos  
- Creo que las está engañando- contestó él- Como hizo conmigo.  
- ¿Y eso te duele?- preguntó Kate bajando la mirada- Me refiero al hecho de que te engañase…  
- Eso me jode, Pecas- contestó él- Pero hay algo que se me escapa. Algo que oculta.  
- Al menos Nadia ha salido de allí. Sayid y ella se ven tan felices- dijo Kate sonriendo con tristeza  
- Aquí es imposible ser feliz- dijo James con seriedad  
- Al menos están juntos- dijo ella  
- ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que a esos chalados les de por matarnos a todos? Esa gentuza está armada hasta los dientes- dijo él  
- La verdad es que ahora mismo necesito un poco de esperanza, Sawyer. Y Nadia y Sayid lo son- dijo Kate con tristeza  
- ¿Esperanza de qué?- dijo James mirándola a los ojos- ¿De salir de aquí con vida? ¿Para qué, Kate? ¿Para ir directos a la cárcel?

Kate dio un trago a su cerveza. Tenía los ojos empañados. Apunto de estallar en lágrimas.  
E- Es posible que las cosas estén así de mal. Pero no voy a hundirme, Sawyer. Voy a luchar hasta el final- dijo con la voz quebrada  
James la miró a los ojos y se le encogió el corazón. Se sentía como una mierda por haber dicho todo lo que dijo, por hacerla sentir mal. Ella tenía razón. Y él sabía que lucharía con ella. Que se dejaría la vida por salir de allí juntos. Pero era incapaz de decírselo.

- No pretendía hacerte sentir mal- dijo tímidamente  
- No es tu culpa- dijo Kate- Ha sido un mal día.  
- En cualquier caso, puedes contar conmigo para las locuras que se te ocurran, Xena- dijo James sonriendo  
- Eso ya lo se- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa  
- No deberíais estar aquí alejados- dijo Locke acercándose hacia ellos  
- Tranquilo, Don Limpio. Tenemos armas- dijo James  
- Y cerveza- dijo John sonriendo  
- Creo que cazando todos esos jabalís te has ganado una- dijo James sacando una cerveza de su mochila- Eso si, no corras la voz porque no me apetece compartir con nadie más.  
- Te lo agradezco, Sawyer- dijo Locke abriendo la lata  
- Lástima que estén calientes ¿eh?- dijo Kate sonriendo  
- Yo también quiero compartir algo con vosotros, chicos- dijo John- Pero necesito vuestra palabra de que lo que voy a contaros no saldrá de aquí.  
- ¿La palabra de dos delincuentes te sirve?- dijo Sawyer sonriendo  
- Me vale- contestó John riendo  
- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Kate intrigada  
- He encontrado algo. Una especie de escotilla. Y creo que debemos abrirla- dijo Locke con firmeza  
- ¿Una escotilla?- preguntó James sorprendido  
- Eso es. Una especie de ventana. Como si fuera la entrada a algún lugar- dijo Locke  
- ¿Y dónde está?- preguntó Kate  
- Cerca del campamento. Mañana os la mostraré y veremos cómo abrirla- dijo Locke  
- ¿Qué crees que hay dentro?- preguntó Kate  
- Problemas, Pecas. ¿Qué coño va a haber si no?- dijo James fastidiado  
- Es posible- sonrió Locke  
- Bueno, pero habrá que abrirla ¿no?- dijo Kate regañando a James  
- Como si no tuviéramos nada más que hacer que abrir una puta escotilla- gruñó James  
- Acabas de decir que podía contar contigo- dijo Kate sonriendo  
- Maldita sea, Pecas- protestó él- No dejas de meterte en líos y de paso me arrastras a mí.  
- Mantente al margen si quieres, Sawyer- dijo Locke divertido  
- ¿Y dejar que la liéis? Alguien tendrá que frenar vuestras locuras- dijo James  
- Deja de protestar. En el fondo te encanta todo esto- dijo ella golpeándole cariñosamente el hombro.

James tenía la batalla perdida. Una mierda le importaba la puta escotilla. Y por supuesto no le encantaba estar metido en todos esos líos. De no haber sido por Kate, él estaría tirado en su tienda sin inmiscuirse en nada. Sin jugarse el tipo por nadie. Pero era inevitable. Mientras ella se empeñase en ser la más popular del campamento y estar en primera línea de fuego él estaría detrás cuidando su bonito trasero.

- Vas a ser mi perdición, Pecas- dijo rendido


	117. Chapter 117

CAPÍTULO 117 (Saruto)

Lo más difícil al llegar al campamento fue enfrentar a Jin. El hombre no entendía ni palabra de lo que Sawyer intentaba explicarle, aunque al entregarle la nota que Sun escribió su rostro se ensombreció y se marchó apenado.

Era frustrante no saber qué ponía ni cómo ayudar a ese hombre. Pero Kate tenía algo más importante en lo que pensar. Aquella escotilla.

John había despertado su curiosidad natural y no veía el momento de ir a ese lugar y abrirla. Quizás encontrasen algo allí dentro que pudiera ayudarles a regresar.

Decidió darse un baño. Olía a rayos y odiaba sentir esa sensación de suciedad que no la había abandonado prácticamente desde que llegó a La Isla. El agua de mar le dejaba el cabello enmarañado, la piel seca e irritada, pero al menos se sentía limpia.

No tardó mucho en divisar la figura de James que se acercaba hacia ella.

- ¿Me persigues?- dijo Kate sonriendo  
- Te vigilo. Nunca se sabe contigo- contestó él  
- Necesitaba un baño. Ayer hizo demasiado calor- dijo Kate  
- El viejo loco dice que en una hora irá a la escotilla esa- dijo James  
- Estupendo- dijo Kate emocionada- Tengo ganas de ver qué hay allí dentro.  
- ¿En serio?- dijo James con recelo  
- ¡Claro! Quizás encontremos algo que pueda servirnos de ayuda- dijo Kate  
- O quizás estemos abriendo la caja de Pandora- dijo James- ¿y si eso es la guarida del monstruo?  
- Debes estar bromeando- dijo Kate sonriendo  
- No se, las cosas ya están lo bastante chungas- dijo él  
- No puedo creer que no sientas curiosidad- dijo Kate  
- Ni yo que seas tan inconsciente- contestó él  
- ¡Vamos, Sawyer! ¿Tienes miedo?- dijo Kate riendo  
- ¡Qué demonios, Pecas! Se llama precaución- gruñó él  
- Tranquilo, hoyuelos. Yo cuidaré de ti- dijo ella  
- Te diviertes ¿eh?- dijo él sonriendo  
- Mucho- contestó Kate con una sonrisa maliciosa

James la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Puso una mano en su cuello y la miró profundamente con el deseo encendido en sus ojos.

- Podrías divertirte mucho más- dijo con la voz profunda  
- ¿No eras tú el que dijo "veremos A ver quién busca a quién"?- dijo Kate sonriendo  
- Tú me gustas, yo te gusto. ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo James

El rostro de Kate se ensombreció. Apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

- No es así de sencillo y lo sabes, ¿verdad?- dijo tímidamente  
- Creo que ninguno de los dos hemos tenido nada sencillo en la vida- contestó él con seriedad  
- Estamos jugando a un juego muy peligroso- dijo ella  
- Estoy acostumbrado a vivir peligrosamente, Pecas- dijo James bajando la mirada.

Ella tenía razón. Aquello no era conveniente para ninguno de los dos, pero por primera vez en su vida sentía que no podía controlar sus impulsos. Y tampoco quería hacerlo.

- Deberíamos dejar las cosas como están, Sawyer- dijo Kate con tristeza

James acarició su rostro con ambas manos. Sonreía y la miraba de un modo que nadie había hecho jamás. Adoración, deseo, ternura y tristeza mezcladas.

- Probablemente tengas razón, Kate. Pero esto se me escapa de las manos. No puedo prometerte nada- dijo él  
- Yo tampoco- dijo Kate con la voz quebrada

Se miraron profundamente durante largo rato. Ambos sabían que lo que había entre ellos era algo más que simple atracción. Pero también sabían que lo que estaban sintiendo podría herirles demasiado. Los dos tenían un pasado demasiado turbio, demasiadas cargas en sus espaldas. Demasiadas culpas. Muchos errores. Y este podría ser uno más, pero mucho más grave.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos o John se irá sin nosotros- dijo Kate finalmente

Salieron del mar y se vistieron en silencio. En la playa veían a John y Boone que se estaban preparando para marcharse.

- Corre que se van- dijo Kate nerviosa  
- ¡Eh! ¡Pecas! ¿Y si te grabo un CD con mis canciones favoritas?- dijo James sonriendo  
- Idiota- rió ella mientras corría hacia el campamento

No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre conseguía hacerla reír, pensó Kate

La famosa escotilla resultó ser una pequeña ventana enterrada en el suelo a escasa distancia del campamento. Una media hora de camino aproximadamente durante la cual, John les había explicado cómo la encontró. Cosas del destino, dijo.

Kate la miraba fascinada, mientras James lo hacía con desconfianza.

-¿Y no se puede abrir?- dijo James mirando a Locke  
-No hay modo de hacerlo. Está sellada- contestó Boone  
-Hay dinamita en aquel barco negrero- dijo James- Pero estaríamos locos si la cogiéramos.  
-¡Es cierto! ¡La dinamita!- dijo Kate emocionada  
-¿Es que no escuchas? ¡Es peligroso coger esa mierda!- dijo James enfadado  
-Estoy acostumbrada a vivir peligrosamente- dijo Kate guiñándole el ojo  
- Kate, podríamos estallar por los aires- dijo Boone con gravedad  
- ¿Estallar por los aires?- dijo Hugo sorprendido  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Hurley?- dijo Locke algo contrariado  
- Bueno, he visto que os ibais todos y la verdad es que me aburro mucho en la playa. Vosotros siempre tramáis algo y esta vez me gustaría participar- dijo tímidamente  
- Pues ya que estás aquí, zampabollos, A ver si se te ocurre cómo abrir esta mierda. Estos colgaos se han empeñado en hacerlo- dijo James fastidiado  
- ¿Tíooooos! ¿Habéis encontrado una ventana en el suelo?- dijo sorprendido  
- Es una escotilla, Hugo. Creemos que es el acceso a un escondite. Algo así como un búnker- dijo Locke  
- ¡Una habitación secreta, tíos!- dijo Hugo sin poder controlar su asombro  
- El caso es que no hay modo de abrirla y hemos pensado que quizás con dinamita…- dijo Kate  
- Has pensado tú, Pecas- interrumpió James enfadado- A ninguno se nos ocurriría coger eso así como así. Es un puto suicidio.  
- ¡Deja de protestar, Sawyer!- gritó ella fastidiada- ¡Y lárgate si quieres!  
- Un momento, tíos- interrumpió Hugo nervioso- No podemos abrirla.  
- ¿Cómo que no Hugo?- dijo Locke sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Hurley  
- ¡No podemos, tíos! Esos números… esto está maldito- dijo con el terror en sus ojos

Hugo miraba fijamente los números inscritos en la escotilla. Y su rostro era el reflejo del pánico. Parecía que hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio.

- 4,8,15,16,23,42- repetía sin cesar en voz baja como si estuviera poseído


	118. Chapter 118

CAPITULO 118 (Mira)

- Vamos a pensar un poco – dijo Sawyer. – A mí me da exactamente igual que esos números estén malditos o sea el maldito teléfono de averías pero no pienso entrar en un agujero sin saber que hay dentro. No te das cuenta, Freckles, lo mas seguro es que sea suyo.- Hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos.- De los otros.

Kate dudó un momento y miró a John Locke.

- ¿Tú qué dices?  
- Es bastante probable, sin embargo no creo que tengamos que quedarnos sentados en la playa esperando otro golpe, deberíamos tomar la iniciativa y este parece un buen sitio por el que empezar.

Kate se volvió hacia Sawyer.

- A mí me ha convencido, ¿quién se viene a por la dinamita?  
- Tíos, escuchadme un momento, esos números tienen la culpa de que yo esté aquí, son una trampa…

Boone le preguntó.

- ¿Cómo hicieron esos números que tú estuvieses aquí?  
- Yo…, es largo de explicar cuando estaba en la residencia… un tipo siempre repetía esos números, entonces yo los utilicé en la lotería y gane 5 millones de dólares, entonces empezó la mala suerte y… por eso el avión se estrelló.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Hurley.

- ¿En qué tipo de residencia dices que estabas?- le dijo Sawyer.  
- ¡No estoy loco! Es lo que ocurrió y ahora los números están ahí escritos. ¿No lo veis?  
- Escucha, Hurley yo te creo ¿pero no quieres saber que significa todo esto? ¿Por qué están ahí? ¿Por qué estamos nosotros aquí?

Era Boone el que le había preguntado, Hurley vio la impaciencia de su rostro, él se podía quedar muy bien sin saber, de hecho había muchas cosas de las que él preferiría saber lo menos posible pero tampoco podía luchar contra todos.

- Está bien, haced lo que queráis, yo os he advertido.  
- Decidido entonces, vamos a la playa, habrá que buscar algo para transportarla y habrá que contárselo a los demás. – dijo Kate.  
- Sí, díselo a tu amigo Jack, seguro que se apunta y no querría quitarle el gusto.  
- Claro que se lo diré y también a Ana Lucia.  
- Bien pensado, Freckles, dejemos que Ana y Jack lleven la dinamita y tú y yo buscaremos algo mejor que hacer.  
- Prefiero llevar la dinamita a ir contigo a ninguna parte.  
- Te aseguro que sería igual de emocionante.  
- Vete a la m…  
- Si no os importa, lo podéis discutir por el camino. –les cortó Locke.- Boone y yo iremos preparándolo todo, ¿te parece Boone?  
- Claro, John.  
- Yo me voy a la playa, no quiero saber nada de esto.  
- Y yo que había pensado en un bonito paseo romántico.  
- Bueno, puedo irme sólo, yo no quiero…  
- Ignórale, Hurley, no lo soporta.

Los tres se marcharon y Locke y Boone se quedaron despejando el terreno alrededor de la escotilla.

- Te veo muy decidido, Boone. He dicho lo que pensaba pero no quiero ocultarte que esto podría ser peligroso.  
- Siempre quise vivir peligrosamente, John.

Locke le sonrió con su amplia y característica sonrisa.

- La verdad es que yo también, Boone. Bueno tendremos que buscar algo para hacer hueco para las cargas.

Los dos comenzaron a buscar alguna rama fuerte con la que poder excavar, John se dedicó a cortar algunas con el cuchillo, Boone se alejó un poco, algo llamó su atención, un reflejo metálico. Se acercó hasta allí.

- ¡John! ¡Ven A ver esto!

Locke dejó la rama y fue hacia el lugar de dónde llegaba la voz de Boone, estaba parado de espaldas y frente a él había una puerta con dos hojas, tenían grabado un curioso símbolo octogonal con un cisne en su interior y la palabra Dharma escrita en ellas. Boone se volvió hacia él, sus ojos brillaban excitados.

- Hay sólo una cerradura, podríamos entrar ahora mismo.

Locke pareció dudar de repente, ese símbolo…, un fuerte timbre parecía sonar dentro de su cabeza

- Tal vez no sea una buena idea, deberíamos esperar a los demás.  
- Vivir peligrosamente, John, ¿estás conmigo?

Boone se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, deseaba entrar dentro más que cualquier otra cosa que antes hubiese deseado.

- Muy bien, Boone. Lo haremos tú y yo juntos.

Boone asintió, probaron la cerradura, no parecía nada especial, era un cerrojo corriente. Boone llevaba una de las pistolas, apuntó al cierre y disparó, empujó y la puerta se abrió.

Era un oscuro pasillo, pero al fondo se veía más claridad, el sonido de una antigua canción llegaba apagado pero nítido a los oídos de Boone y Jonh.

"Make your own kind of music even if nobody  
else sing along."

Los dos avanzaron lentamente, Boone llevaba el arma en la mano, John se sentía como hipnotizado por la música y por algo indefinido que luchaba por salir a la luz dentro de su cabeza pero que no acababa de ver con claridad.

"So if you cannot take my hand,  
and if you must be goin',  
I will understand."

Estaban ya casi al final del pasillo, aún estaban a tiempo de darse la vuelta, no sabía porque de repente se sentía así, creía que era un hombre distinto, que había dejado atrás las dudas, sin embargo todo esto… Boone en cambio no tenía ninguna duda, dobló la esquina y se quedó parado con un gesto de asombro en sus ojos. La música sonaba ahora más alta y más cerca.

"You're gonna be knowing  
the loneliest kind of lonely.  
It may be rough goin',  
just to do your thing's  
the hardest thing to do"

Locke se unió a él, era una amplia y luminosa sala con todas las comodidades aparentes que pudiesen desearse, la canción venía de un tocadiscos pero no se veía a nadie. Otra sala se abría un poco más adelante, a la izquierda.

"But you've gotta make your own kind of music  
sing your own special song,  
make your own kind of music even if nobody  
else sings along."

Fueron hacia allí, un hombre estaba sentado frente a un ordenador y les daba la espalda, parecía tranquilo y ajeno a su presencia, tecleó algo y entonces se giró y los vio.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Estáis aquí! Al fin...

Locke miró a ese hombre, su rostro, sus gafas redondas, su expresión de sorpresa, una desconfianza inmediata se apoderó de él, Le apuntó con su arma.

- ¿Quién eres?  
- ¿Es que no venís de la iniciativa?

La sorpresa pareció transformarse en temor.

- ¿Entonces sois hostiles?

Locke se acercó hasta él, le cogió del brazo y le levantó de la silla, empujándole de espaldas contra la pared y apuntándole con la pistola. Boone le miró con preocupación, parecía un hombre inofensivo.

- ¡John!  
- Te he preguntado quién eres.  
- ¡Mi nombre es Henry Gale! ¡No me hagáis daño por favor!

La canción seguía sonando, a Locke le parecía que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

- Por favor, Boone, quita esa música.


	119. Chapter 119

Zarland…la escotilla ya está aquí con todos sus misterios…Bueno lo de la ropa de Lafleur lo entenderás al final…solo puedo decirte que todo tiene su sentido….espero que lo entiendas y te guste tanto como a nosotras escribirlo..¿Dónde estará Desmond? XD

CAPITULO 119 (Maya)

Sawyer, Kate y Hurley caminaban hacía la playa. Sawyer iba detrás de Kate, mirándole el trasero, como siempre. Tenía su sonrisa con hoyuelos y la mirada fija en la figura de ella. Kate se había dado cuenta y empezó a caminar exagerando los movimientos. Hurley estaba siendo testigo de toda la escena. No sabía dónde meterse. Kate se dio la vuelta. 

-Deja de mirarme el culo.  
-Dame algo mejor que mirar, sasafrás. Además algo me dice que no te importa mucho que lo haga.- Dijo Sawyer sonriendo.  
-Tengo un par de piedras en mi bolsillo…..  
-¿Me estas amenazando Pecas?  
-Kate….no abráis ese sitio….solo traerá problemas….de verdad….créeme…yo conozco eso números…están malditos.¡  
-Oye zampabollos….déjanos en paz¡  
-De acuerdo tío…no olvides que te lo advertí.- Hugo se marchó hacía el otro lado de la playa, se había dado cuenta de que entre ellos dos sobraba.  
-Oye Pecas… ¿es necesario decírselo a pucheritos?  
-¿Tienes que ponerle motes a todo el mundo?  
-Vamos, mofletitos, reconoce que le queda muy bien…parece que en cualquier momento va a llorar…..- Sawyer se rió y ella siguió caminando sonriendo para sus adentros.  
-Déjalo ya Sawyer.  
-Kate mientras tú y yo vamos a buscar la dinamita, los dos solos, podríamos….terminar lo que empezó en la cascada.  
-Tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar ahora-Sawyer la agarró por la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente. Le quitó un rizo de la cara y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla. Ella no le apartó.  
-¿Estás segura? No hay mucho que hacer por aquí. –Empezó a besarle el cuello.  
-Sawyer basta¡- Kate se dio cuenta de que Jack había aparecido entre unos árboles-…Jack¡te estábamos buscando.  
-Genial. Aquí está el Doctor Risitas¡-Dijo Sawyer con un bufido.  
-¿A mí?- Jack los miraba sorprendidos.  
-Si veras…..-Empezó Kate.  
-Veras doc, resulta que el calvo de los jabalíes y el niño pijo han encontrado algo en la selva, una escotilla, el zampabollos se ha puesto como una loca diciendo que estaba maldito, que no hay que abrirlo. Aquí, Xena, pensó que debíamos buscarte para ir a por dinamita para abrirla.  
-¿Por qué queréis abrirla?  
-Ven a verlo, Jack. Cuando lo veas tú también querrás hacerlo.  
-"Ven a verlo Jack"- Imito Sawyer mirando a Kate. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle. Le encantaba que estuviera celoso. Y lo mejor es que no tenía motivos para estarlo. Realmente, a veces, era como un niño pequeño.  
-Cállate James.- Le dio un golpe en el hombre para que anduviera de vuelta hacía la escotilla. Siguieron andando los tres. Sawyer se quedó detrás observando a Jack. Este tipo era irritante, apenas lo conocía y no le soportaba.  
-¿Tú sabías esto Kate?- Pregunto Jack.  
-Locke nos lo dijo anoche cuando volvíamos al campamento.

-Hey¡-Era Ana Lucía.-¿Dónde vais?  
-Pírate morritos- Sawyer le hizo una señal para que volviera hacía el otro lado.  
-Me alegro de verte Ford, pensé que te habrías quedado con la rubia.  
-Oye Ana, sabes…. en mi maleta tengo algo que puede ayudarte con lo tuyo.  
-Ya sabes lo que quiero Ford. –Ana sonrió mirándole de arriba abajo. Kate no pudo evitar sentir unas tremendas ganas de estrangular a esa mujer. Pero al mismo tiempo le intrigaba el tipo de relación que Sawyer y ella habían tenido. Iba a ser muy divertido tenerlos a los dos cerca. Iba a averiguar quién era esta mujer y que tenía con él.  
-Hemos encontrado una escotilla en el suelo y vamos abrirla- Kate le dijo con una sonrisa. Sawyer se giró y la miró sin entender que era lo que estaba haciendo.  
-Vaya, este sitio no deja de sorprenderme. Iré con vosotros.  
-Muy bien. En marcha.- Sawyer la agarró del brazo.  
-¿Qué coño estás haciendo?¡  
-Tú has invitado a Jack, yo invito a Ana. ¿Te molesta tenerla cerca?  
-Tú no la conoces, quizás no quieras tenerla cerca.  
-¿Qué significa eso?- Sawyer evitó su mirada y pensó que debería decirle quien era Ana y porque la conocía. Pero pensó que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.  
-Nada, pecosa. Vamos a divertirnos. Pero no sé quién de los dos se va a reír, más si tú o yo.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando Kate y Sawyer iban delante seguidos por Ana y Jack. Sawyer miraba detrás de vez en cuando para comprobar cómo la morena seguía mirándolo con esa sonrisa irónica en la cara. "Zorra", pensó. No quería que se acercara a Kate, sabía que en cualquier momento podía contarle todo sobre su pasado, y lo que era peor, decirle que sabía quién era y lo que había hecho ella. Jack los miraba divertido.  
-¿Te diviertes doc?-Sawyer se paro y le miro. Ambos estaban muy cerca.  
-Solo pensaba que se te dan muy bien las mujeres.- Dijo Jack con ironía.  
-Cuando quieras voy a hacerle una visita a la pelirroja. –Jack se acercó más a él. Kate se posicionó en medio de los dos. Apartándolos.  
-Basta¡Hemos llegado. –Kate le mostró la escotilla. Jack y Ana se agacharon para comprobar mejor que era aquello. Ana decidió husmear por el lugar, quizás había más cosas por allí.

-No tiene manilla.- Descubrió Jack.  
-Que listo, por eso no se puede abrir idiota¡- Respondió Sawyer. Jack le miró y evito hacer ningún comentario.  
-¿Dónde están Locke y Boone?-Dijo Jack.  
-Los dejamos aquí. No pueden andar lejos. –Respondió Kate con un tono de preocupación. De repente escucharon un grito. Era Ana Lucía.  
-Jack¡- Todos se dirigieron corriendo hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido. Cuando llegaron encontraron una puerta metálica abierta. Estaba parcialmente escondida entre unos matorrales. Jack y Ana se miraron.  
-Es igual que le bunker que encontramos.- Dijo Ana.  
-¿No pensareis entrar ahí verdad?- Dijo Sawyer.  
-¿Tienes miedo Ford?- Ana le miraba con ironía. Sawyer la miró y pasó por delante de ella.  
-Apártate morritos¡- Ana Lucía saco su pistola. Kate la miró.  
-Apuesto a que has usado una de estas antes.- Le dijo con gran ironía. Kate la miro fijamente. Aquella mujer no le gustaba nada.  
-Deberías tener cuidado con eso. Ya sabes lo que paso la última vez.  
-No te preocupes Kate, se lo que hago.  
-Vamos¡-Sawyer agarró a Kate de la mano y la mantuvo detrás de él.

Pasaron un pasillo largo. Estaban lleno de inscripciones y símbolos que ninguno supo reconocer. Posteriormente descubrieron una gran sala. "Son of the Bitch¡" dijo Sawyer. Había un ordenador y un gran número de máquinas alrededor. Todos miraban sorprendidos por aquel hallazgo. Jack se acercó al ordenador.  
-Yo que tu no haría eso¡- Dijo una voz que no conocían.  
-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Kate.  
-Es Henry Gale, habitante de este sitio.- Dijo John Locke con una sonrisa. Boone estaba a su lado.- Henry esto son algunos de nuestros amigos de la playa. Kate, Sawyer, Ana y Jack. -Todos asintieron ante aquel hombre.  
-Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar.- Dijo Henry con una gran sonrisa.  
-¿Qué coño es este sitio? ¿Qué hace esto en una isla? ¿Quién eres, tu ojos saltones?¡  
-Soy Henry, Sawyer. ¿Por qué no pasáis dentro? Estaremos más cómodos.

Se adentraron en aquel lugar y descubrieron una nueva sala. Miraban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo. ¿Qué hacía ese lugar allí? ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Para qué era ese sitio? Había una cocina completa y una pequeña salita con un equipo de música y numerosos discos. Sofás, sillas, mesas. Todo parecía sacado de otro espacio. A lo lejos divisaron lo que parecía un dormitorio con literas. Sawyer sonrió para sí mismo y miró a Kate de arriba abajo.  
-Interesante¡- Kate le sonrió y se ruborizó.  
-¿Qué haces en este sitio?- Preguntó Kate.  
-Como ya le he explicado a vuestro amigo John. Vivo aquí desde hace más de tres años.  
-¿Vives aquí solo?- Kate lo miraba con desconfianza.  
-Eso es. Este ha sido mi hogar durante ese tiempo. Cuando he visto a John y a Boone he pensado que eran mi relevo.  
-¿Tu relevo para qué? ¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿Qué es ese ordenador? –Sawyer se estaba empezando a impacientar.  
-Trabajo para una iniciativa. Ese ordenador es mi herramienta. Cada 108 minutos debo introducir un código…  
-¿Un código para qué?  
-Bueno, si no lo hiciera los resultados serían catastróficos… Todos moriríamos.  
-Pufff¡Esperas que me crea que metiendo unos numeritos en esa reliquia nos estas salvando el culo.  
-¿Y que podría pasar si no lo hicieras?- Kate seguía queriendo saber más de aquel tipo que no le daba buena espina. Su forma de hablar, su mirada, sus gestos. Todo estaba demasiado planificado.  
-Eso no lo sé. Nunca he dejado de pulsarla.  
-¿Entonces como sabe lo que pasa si no lo haces?¡- Pregunto Jack.  
-Me lo han explicado. Hubo un incidente no hace mucho. Todos los que estaban en ese momento en La Isla murieron. Eso me contaron…Si dejo de pulsarlo, todos moriremos.  
-¿Eres uno de los otros?- Pregunto Ana Lucía.  
-¿Quiénes son los otros?- Henry los miraba sorprendidos y como si no supiera quienes eran esas personas.  
-Venga ya ojos saltones, no me vengas con el cuento de caperucita roja….sabes perfectamente quienes son…- Sawyer le cogió por el cuello y lo puso contra la pared  
-Sawyer no¡-Dijo John.  
-Oye Don Limpio creo que deberíamos llamar a nuestro torturador, seguro que le hace hablar….- Sawyer le agarró el brazo y lo presionó aún más.-Lo digo por experiencia. -Henry se retorcía de gran dolor.  
-Se quienes son¡…pero no soy uno de ellos. Ni siquiera trabajo para ellos.  
-¿Y para quien trabajas?¡- Sawyer apretaba aún más.  
-La Iniciativa Dharma.  
-Basta Sawyer¡- Kate le tocó el brazo y él la miró. Le soltó.  
-¿Qué coño es la iniciativa Dharma?- pregunto Sawyer sin dejar de mirarlo.  
-Hay unas cintas de video….. ¿Queréis verlas?

Henry los miraba con una medio sonrisa fruto de su dolor y se gran alegría por verlos aquí.  
Benjamin Linus estaba consiguiendo lo que se había propuesto. Engañarlos. Sólo tenía sus dudas con tres de ellos. Ford, Austen y Shepard. Quizás junto con John Locke, los que más motivos tenían para querer deshacerse de él. Ford ya había mostrado sus cartas. Ahora tenía que dejar de lado a Benjamin Linus y ser el encantador y dulce Henry Gale. Sabía que si se ganaba la confianza de Austen tendría a al resto ganado. Pero Kate no confiaba demasiado en las personas, según lo que había leído en su expediente y ella tampoco era digna de confianza. Siguió sonriendo y mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Veremos esas cintas Henry¡- Dijo John Locke devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
_


	120. Chapter 120

CAPITULO 120 (Sambo)

Otro día tranquilo en el campamento y otro día más que pasar en la selva intentando averiguar que había en esa escotilla. El día anterior había quedado con Boone en volver ellos dos solos para averiguar más sobre ese extraño hallazgo. Mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la escotilla pensaba en todo lo sucedido ayer. Un oso polar perdido en mitad de la selva, la confirmación de sus sospechas sobre Ethan y la cara que se le quedó a Sawyer cuando le dijo lo de Juliet….muchas cosas habían pasado sin mencionar la repentina desaparición de Juliet. Siempre tuvo la sospecha de que no estaban solos en esta isla y se mire por donde se mire acabó teniendo razón. Primero el trapicheo que Juliet se tenía con los otros y, ahora, el nuevo grupo que se había unido al campamento, la sección de cola. Pero uno de ellos consiguió no meterle miedo pero sí conseguir inquietarle más de la cuenta. Se hacía llamar señor Eko... algo extraño que alguien haga que los demás le llamen por señor pero bueno eso no era lo realmente importante. Lo importante fue lo que le dijo '' Lo peor está aún por llegar'' no podía deshacerse de esas palabras que seguían rondando en su cabeza, Locke sabía que eran ciertas y que deberían poner alguna solución o tener algún plan para evitar lo que estuviera por llegar. Aún no había compartido esa información con nadie, de momento quería o, más bien, necesitaba centrarse en esa escotilla.

-'' Bien ya hemos llegado'' dijo Boone sacándole de sus pensamientos. '' No tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a abrir esta cosa, John''

-'' Bueno, no parece una puerta fácil de romper a golpes pero hay que intentarlo porque algo me dice que la maña no nos va a servir de mucho'' dijo sonriendo pero con un pequeño gesto de preocupación porque no sabía si serían capaces de abrirla y tenía el presentimiento que lo que allí iban a encontrarse le ayudaría a descifrar al menos parte de las cosas que habían pasado.

-'' Siempre nos quedará la dinamita'' respondió Boone

Estuvieron muchas horas intentando abrirla de formas muy distintas incluso creando aparejos para poder dar con más fuerza al pequeño cristal que seguía intacto pese a los golpes recibidos. Se empezaban a sentir totalmente frustrados, Boone parecía estar exhausto y Locke no estaba mucho mejor así decidieron dejarlo aquí.

-''Esto es inútil Boone, será mejor que lo dejemos puede que debamos decírselo ya a Kate y creo que vamos a necesitar esa dinamita por muy inestable que sea'' dijo en tono preocupado porque no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los demás por eso decidieron decírselo a cuantas menos personas mejor, al menos de momento.

-''Esta bien, estaba empezando a pensar en tirarme yo mismo desde ese árbol A ver si había suerte'' dijo Boone riendo

Locke no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada '' Bueno dejaremos eso como último recurso''

Ya de regreso al campamento esa tranquilidad que se respiraba a primera hora de la mañana parecía haberse esfumado. Primero la extraña discusión entre Kate y el nuevo de la cola, Jack, al que conoció más tarde…justo después de esa discusión que por si fuera poco, a la que Sawyer también se unió. Parecía extraño porque esa discusión daba la sensación de que Jack y Kate se conocían, la cosa se puso algo tensa y fue cuando Sawyer entró en acción, a decir verdad no era un secreto casi para nadie que algo se cocía entre estos dos. No solo eso parecía que muchos se conocían entre sí, eso le dijo Hurley… ¿Sería pura coincidencia?  
Pero la cosa no acaba ahí… no mucho después Boone corría gritando llamando a Kate y cuando estaba cerca de su tienda dijo que Juliet había desaparecido. Perfecto esto parecía ser el principio de todo. No porque se hayan llevado a otra persona del campamento como cuando se llevaron a Claire, la chica embarazada, sino porque la desaparecida era Juliet y eso, inquietaba a John…. ¿Qué es lo que quería esta gente? ¿Que pretendía Juliet? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas…había que hacer algo… además por si la desaparición de Juliet no fuera suficiente, en un periodo de tiempo muy corto la mujer coreana también desapareció. Por lo visto la última persona que la vio antes de su desaparición fue Sawyer, al parecer Sun se había tomado un baño en la playa y después había tenido una pequeña pelea con su marido…o al menos eso le pareció a Sawyer dado que el coreano no parecía ser su fuerte.

La decisión había sido tomada, Kate les había reunido y estaban planeando ir a donde quiera que estuviera esa gente. Irían Kate, Boone, Jack y él aunque a Sawyer la exclusión no pareció gustarle mucho pero un grupo pequeño era perfecto para este tipo de plan. Por desgracia Sawyer no era el único descontento…esa mujer… Ana Lucía también quería ir y como no la dejaban empezó a meterse con Kate casi obligándola a contar delante de todos lo que había hecho. Por lo visto era una criminal pero Locke sabía que esto no les iba a llevar a ningún lado, nada de lo que eran fuera de La Isla importaba y esta isla era lo que les daría la oportunidad de no seguir siendo lo que fueron, además, la conocía desde hace poco pero confiaba en Kate así que decidió cortar la discusión…había cosas mucho más importante que hacer.

Locke comenzó a andar y todos le siguieron puesto que era el que mejor se situaba en esta isla… al poco tiempo escucharon un ruido, eran pasos. Locke hizo que todos se parasen pero Kate no tardó mucho en descubrir quién era. Sawyer. Locke sonrió cuando le vio aparecer, desde luego era un hombre ideas fijas. Pero también era un hombre que traía problemas, sobre todo con Jack, parece que no se llevaban muy bien. Locke paró lo que tenía pinta de convertirse en una pelea estúpida en el momento más inapropiado ''Dejadlo ya'' dijo John.  
Cuando llegaron más tarde a su destino….Locke y Boone esperaron a las afueras de villa otros como Sawyer lo llamó por el camino. Mientras ellos esperaron Sawyer había ido a intentar colarse en ese pequeño pueblo que se habían montado en mitad de la selva. Locke fue el primero en ver aparecer a Sayid '' Bienvenido Sayid'' la verdad es que esperaba que diese al cara antes, Locke sabía que les estaba siguiendo aunque inteligentemente desde una distancia prudente.

Decidieron volver una vez que había conseguido rescatar a Otra de las supervivientes de la cola, Nadia. La razón de Sayid para unirse a la excursión. No habían conseguido rescatar ni a Sun ni a Claire, ambas estaban embarazadas y parecía que las había metido el miedo en el cuerpo usando su embarazo para que se quedasen en villa otros. Jack decidió hacer noche. Locke vio la oportunidad de comentar a Kate lo de la escotilla cuando ésta se dirigió a un pequeño riachuelo aunque Sawyer se le adelantó. Dejó que hablaran un rato pero vio oportuno acercarse después de un tiempo. Ya que parecían tan inseparables decidió contarles a los dos sobre la escotilla, Sawyer no parecía estar por la labor de abrirla pero, para su asombro, Kate estaba más que convencida a abrirla. Mañana volverían a intentar abrir esa dichosa escotilla.

A la mañana siguiente Locke y Boone estaban preparándose para dirigirse a la escotilla cuando vieron acercarse a Sawyer y Kate. Llegaron a su destino y llegaron a la conclusión de usar la dinamita pero se acercaba otra discusión entre Kate y Sawyer que Locke decidió cortar. Se quedó con Boone para prepararlo todo. Al poco tiempo Boone encontró una puerta metálica y un símbolo que había en ella le pareció muy familiar…demasiado familiar y lo que le hacía sentir no eran buenas vibraciones precisamente. Pero finalmente entraron porque la curiosidad se imponía irremediablemente. Se oía música y parecía un auténtico apartamento bajo tierra. Y lo más sorprendente es que allí abajo…había un hombre. No les dio mucho tiempo a hablar antes de que aparecieran los demás. Solo les explico su trabajo…debía de pulsar una tecla de ordenador después de introducir un código según él…para salvar el mundo. Locke parecía fascinado. Este hombre se llamaba Henry Gale les dijo que tenía cintas donde podrían aprender sobre el trabajo que la iniciativa Dharma llevaba a cabo en La Isla y esperaba que alguien le sustituyese…. '' Veremos esas cintas Henry¡''… puede que este fuera realmente su destino.


	121. Chapter 121

CAPÍTULO 121 (Gigi)

Estaban mirando un video de un tipo oriental que hablaba sobre unos experimentos extraños que hacían en La Isla, la verdad que Sawyer no le prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decía, su mente estaba concentrada en averiguar porque ese hombre le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar, estaba seguro que lo había visto en otro lado.

Terminaron de ver el video, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Henry Gale como tratando de encontrar una explicación sobre lo que habían visto. Si en algo era bueno Ben, definitivamente era en inventar historia, era un mentiroso profesional, tenía el don de hipnotizar a la gente con sus historias, tal como esas serpientes encantadoras que hechizan a sus presas antes de dar el mordisco mortal. Ahí los tenía reunidos a todos: Kate Austen la hermosa mujer que alguna vez apareció de la nada a mediados de la década de los setenta , para cambiar su vida para siempre, ella fue la que lo llevo a manos de Richard, para ser introducido en las aguas del templo y transformar ese niño inocente en esta persona compleja , enigmática y peligrosa.

Al lado de ella estaba James Ford, alias Jim La Fleur, alias Sawyer, mirándola de esa manera especial, como poca veces vio mirar un hombre a una mujer, de la misma manera que él recordaba , aunque era muy chico, estaba herido y casi inconsciente, haberlo visto mirarla a hurtadillas mientras lo llevaban a través de la selva. Él no entendía bien, en ese momento, la conversación que tuvieron junto al arroyo, ella le reprochaba que la había abandonado y él le decía que antes no era muy maduro, que no podía haberla hecho feliz, pero que había cambiado. Le resultaba raro verlo hablar de ese modo con esa mujer, él sabía que el Sr La Fleur vivía feliz junto a Juliet y no entendía porque parecía tan afectado por la presencia de Kate. Claro, después de mucho tiempo cuando consiguió juntar la información y conocer la historias de todas esas personas que habían vivido con él en ese corto periodo, entendió un poco mejor las motivaciones de cada uno.

Al doctor Shepard no lo conoció demasiado, casi no cruzó palabras con él, pero obviamente sabía que era una pieza fundamental en ese rompecabezas complicado que de alguna forma el destino y La Isla parecían querer volver a armar.

Al que definitivamente quería volver A ver era a Sayid, tenía una deuda pendiente con él, nunca lo había perdonado por traicionar su confianza y haberle pegado un tiro cuando aún era un niño indefenso. Estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo, casi toda su vida por que llegara este momento, tener la oportunidad de tenerlos cara a cara, y aunque por lo visto, las circunstancias eran distintas, en esencia eran los mismos y eso precisamente era lo que necesitaba, todo su plan se estaba cumpliendo a la perfección.

Él no tenía bien en claro cómo fueron los hechos allá por el anterior año 2004, Richard no le había dado una explicación completa, sabía que su papel en todo ese asunto había sido muy importante pero desconocía algunos puntos. De lo que si estaba seguro era que John Locke jugaba un papel principal, había algo especial en ese hombre, Richard lo admiraba casi con veneración y eso lo irritaba profundamente.

-"No confió en este hombre" - Sawyer lo miraba con recelo "¡¿Cómo podemos estar seguro que no es uno de los otros? Yo opino que debemos encerrarlo en una habitación hasta que nuestro amigo el torturador le saque la verdad.

-No podemos convertirnos en unos salvajes Sawyer, confiemos en él, me parece que está diciendo la verdad- dijo Jack intentando mantener la cordura, aunque realmente no estaba muy convencido, él mismo tuvo que matar a uno de los otros para proteger a su grupo y sabía bien de lo que eran capaces esas personas.

-¿Por qué no dejas de dar consejos y de creerte un ser superior? Vendría bien que te bajaras de ese pedestal en el que solo te subiste. No nos podemos comportar civilizadamente cuando vivimos en constante peligro acechados por estos locos fanáticos que viven en esas casitas amarillas, sin contar el monstruo misterioso, los osos polares y los ruidos extraños de esta Isla encantada. De verdad, me parece que tenemos que tomar medidas extremas- dijo enojado, no podía soportar a ese hombre, no sabía bien cuál era el motivo, pero lo sacaba de quicio.

-Bueno, cálmense, no nos peleemos entre nosotros, demasiado problemas tenemos- dijo Kate intentando calmar las aguas entre los dos, al principio le causaba gracia el enfrentamiento irracional que tenían, pero esto ya se pasaba de la raya, no hacía más que ladrarse cada vez que hablaban- ¿ qué opinas John, confiamos o no en Henry?

Locke miro con esa mirada enigmática difícil de leer, mientras le sonría- "Creo que el Sr Gale tiene muchas cosas importantes que contarnos, opino que lo debemos mantener vigilado pero sin tenerlo prisionero ¿me imagino que no nos culpará por ser prevenidos, Sr Gale?

Ben sonrió – No, para nada, los entiendo, pero la verdad que no les puedo dar mucha información he estado encerrado en esta escotilla casi todo el tiempo, no me puedo alejar mucho tiempo porque cada 108 minutos tengo que apretar ese botón. En todo este tiempo no he visto a nadie, es más, no he hablado con nadie desde que mi compañero Desmond se voló los sesos, dijo mostrando con su dedo una mancha de sangre en el techo. Todos miraron con asco hacia arriba, esto iba a ser muy divertido, pensó mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa maquiavélica de la cara.


	122. Chapter 122

Sí, todo es ahora un poco confuso pero tened paciencia ;) al final todo quedará aclarado, más o menos XDDD

CAPITULO 122 (Sambo)

Parece que las cosas se estaban acelerando…si primero estuvo la misteriosa muerte de Robert ahora parecía ser el turno de Juliet. Hurley estaba con Charlie cuando vieron aparecer a Juliet, Charlie no dudó en decirla lo que había pasado con Sawyer y Sayid al fin y al cabo y aunque tuvieran problemas Sawyer era su novio o prometido o lo que fuera…debían decírselo. Pero prácticamente al segundo de decírselo Hurley supo que no deberían haberlo hecho, la cara de Juliet cambio por completo, se puso pálida…pero mucho mas pálida de lo que era, Hurley se asustó incluso llego a pensar que pudiera estar embarazada y claro si juntas un embarazo con este tipo de noticias en una isla misteriosa donde la gente muere en extrañas circunstancias… que te diera un yuyu sería lo mas normal. Intentaron que se quedase con ellos hasta que se le pasase pero no les hizo ninguna caso y se dirigió hacia la tienda de Sawyer.

Ya llegada la noche Hurley se dirigía a su tienda pero se cruzó con Kate, era raro pero Kate la estaba pidiendo un favor. Debía llevar la cena a Sawyer que por entonces ya estaba despierto. Por que le tenía que pedir ese favor… vale que cuando le pilló con las manos en los doritos le guardo el secreto pero es que entonces no había recuperado la memoria pero ahora… ahora eso había cambiado y aun sentía temor por lo que pudiera pasar pero sin saber como…aceptó y sin darse cuenta se encontraba en la tienda de Sawyer.

-''¿Se puede?'' dijo dudando.

-''Vaya mira que trajo el gato…si es el frikie de Star Wars'' dijo Sawyer con media sonrisa.

-'' Bueno Kate me dijo que si podía traerte al cena así que… aquí estoy'' dijo sonriendo.

-'' Vamos que la pecosa te pasa el trabajo sucio ¿no?... bueno por lo menos tienes las agallas de presentarte aquí ¿no crees?

Hurley se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, no le gustaba como le miraba y desde luego esta conversación se dirigía a lo inevitable. '' No sé a que te refieres, yo…'''

-'' Venga ya, Mongo, sabes a lo que me refiero'' Sawyer se le quedó mirando y veía como Hurley estaba pasando un mal rato en parte se sentía mal por hacerle esto parecía un buen tío pero es que no podía evitarlo…'' En el aeropuerto….¿no te suena de nada?

-''Oh…eso. Bueno tío… es que no te vi ¿sabes? Iba con prisa porque casi pierdo el avión… tío me había dormido…pero intente disculparme pero no me oíste…'' Hurley le miró y vio la cara de Sawyer…estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

-''No te sulfures hombre, no fue nada además encontré una buena distracción gracias a ti'' dijo mientras veía volver la relajación en la cara de Hurley

-'' ¿En serio? Vaya que coincidencia Kate me dijo algo parecido'' dijo Hurley

-''Te dijo algo parecido eh…'' dijo Sawyer sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa, quien sabe puede que lo que él sintió en ese momento ella también lo sintiera.

Y ahí quedó la cosa…esta conversación le dejó mas claro que en realidad este tío era poco mordedor como le había dicho Kate. Y eso es lo que acabó por decir a Kate cuando ésta le preguntó que tal le había ido con Sawyer. Estaba claro que algo había entre estos dos, además ya había oído muchos comentarios por el campamento.'' Ay que ver que pila de cotillas se pueden formar cuando no hay nada que hacer'' pensó Hurley la primera vez que le contaron el cotilleo de Kate y Sawyer. Hurley se alegraba por Sawyer porque Kate era buena y guapa lo malo le había tocado a ella…soportar a este hombre no era tarea fácil pero estaba seguro que Kate no tendría problemas en tratar con él…parecían tener una conexión.

Y las cosas en la playa seguían poniéndose peor… aunque primero tuvieron un buen subidón cuando descubrieron que había mas supervivientes aunque parece que muchos de ellos ya se conocían entre sí era algo muy raro, a veces se preguntaban si no serán demasiadas coincidencias juntas.

Otros acontecimientos se sucedían en poco tiempo a la desaparición de Juliet… al poco tiempo de su desaparición también lo hizo Claire…se la llevaron ¿para que querrían a un joven embarazada? No tenía la respuesta solo esperaban que no la hicieran daño pero ahí no quedaba la cosa…. Días después se llevaron a la mujer coreana, Sun que por lo visto, también estaba embarazada según le informaron mas tarde, ¿Qué fijación tenían por las mujeres embarazadas?

No importaban las preguntas, Kate les había reunido para ir a buscarlas, ya estaban hartos de que les atacaran sin saber por que y las iban a traer de vuelta. Los elegidos para esa pequeña excursión fueron Locke, Boone, jack y Kate. A Sawyer por su relación con Juliet y por la implicación de esta con los otros le dijeron que no podía ir y se pilló un buen cabreo, aunque Hurley no sabía si la razón de ese cabreo era que lo dejaban ir por Juliet o porque Kate tendría tan cerca de ese tal jack. Si no llega a ser por Locke aun estarían discutiendo. Como siempre nadie pensaba en Hurley y él quería ayudar. Claro si dejan de lado a gente como Sawyer y Sayid ¿como le iban a dejar ir a él? … Una cosa estaba clara… Esta oportunidad se le iba a escapar pero la siguiente no se le iba a escapara tan fácilmente.

A la mañana siguiente vio como Locke y Boone se preparaban para irse y como Kate y Sawyer se encontraban con ellos dirigiéndose a la selva. Algo planeaban porque no era extraño que Locke y Boone fueran de caza pero sí lo era que Kate y Sawyer fueran también. Hurley aprovechó esta nueva oportunidad y les siguió.

-'' Tíooooos! ¿Habéis encontrado una ventana en el suelo?- dijo sorprendido No podía creerlo les había encontrado intentando abrir una especie de escotilla en mitad de la selva. Pero algo llamó su atención, '' No, nooo esto no puede ser verdad'' dijo Hugo en voz baja, esos números otra vez…pasó mucho tiempo intentando superar lo que esos números le hicieron y esto no podía volver a pasar y menos en una isla desierta. Les dijo que no podían abrirla peor no le escucharon y decidieron ir a por la dinamita. Puede que se hubiera puesto demasiado nervioso y hay asonado a un maniaco obsesivo pero tenían que hacerle caso por eso lo intento de nuevo con Kate y Sawyer en cuanto volvieron de la escotilla pero Sawyer no tardó mucho en echarle parecía que sobraba y Hurley decidió dejarles en paz no sin antes advertirles que esos números están malditos. Hurley se marchó al otro lado de la playa, ver esos números de nuevo le había traído demasiados malos recuerdos. No debió de usar esos números nunca porque ahora no dejarían nunca de perseguirle. Sin darse cuenta había andado mucha distancia ya había caído la noche y había acabado en una especie de riachuelo… y en unas piedras vio algo…desde la distancia no sabía muy bien lo que era, a medida que se iba acercando ese algo se iba convirtiendo en un alguien y ese alguien estaba en boca abajo sin moverse. Hurley empezó a correr en esa dirección… era un hombre eso era seguro…''Ttíooo'' gritó mientras se acercaba, estaba fuera de sí pensaba que quien fuera estaba mas muerto que vivo. Finalmente llegó hasta el hombre y consiguió darle la vuelta.

-''¿Pero que…? '' No era posible. ''¡ Ey tío, despierta, DESPIERTA! Ay Dios mío que hago…. '' Hurley no sabía que hacer así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió…Le dio una muy sonora bofetada en toda al cara para intentar hacerle volver en sí porque esperaba que solo hubiera perdido el conocimiento. Parecía surtir efecto y el hombre abrió los ojos

-'' ¿Que ha pasado?'' preguntó confuso.

- '' Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo, Locke '' dijo Hurley casi mas confuso que el propio John.


	123. Chapter 123

CAPITULO 123 (Sambo)

Parecía que cada vez se iban acercando a la verdad, a saber que era lo que pasaba en esa isla. De repente encuentran una escotilla con un hombre dentro y esas cintas. La Iniciativa Dharma. Parece que eran unos científicos obsesionados con las propiedades de esta isla, propiedades que Locke conocía muy bien a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo aquí. Esta estación, que es como se referían a la escotilla tenía un propósito y bien gordo. Por lo visto como les explicó Henry, debían meter un código… 4 8 15 16 23 42 en un viejo ordenador y pulsar una tecla cada 108 minutos porque, según ellos, así salvaban el mundo. Algo que a simple vista parecía pura ciencia ficción pero ¿ y si tenían razón y debían seguir pulsando esa tecla? Algunos no estarían de acuerdo eso fijo pero ¿realmente alguien se arriesgaría a no hacerlo y cargar con semejante peso en su conciencia? puede que estuvieran en esa isla y en ese momento concreto por alguna razón. Pero Locke no podía parar de pensar en ese hombre, Henry Gale…. desde la primera vez que le vio le resultó extrañamente familiar y tenía el presentimiento de que no era muy de fiar aunque en ocasiones lograba desconcertarle por completo. Pero aun así tendrían que vigilarle de cerca porque después de la jugarreta de Juliet cualquier cosa podría pasar pero este hombre llevaba aquí casi mas de tres años pulsando esa tecla aunque ahora que se paraba a pensarlo…¿Cómo podrían demostrar que eso era verdad? No podían y eso reforzó aun mas la idea de tener vigilado a este tipo. Locke creía en lo que hacían en Dharma porque sabía lo especial que era esta isla pero no tenía mucha confianza en Henry, había algo en él que no le gustaba, algo no encajaba.

Las opiniones parecían variadas en cuanto al tema de la tecla y a Henry. Kate y Locke habían compartido alguna mirada cuando Henry hablaba y a ellos no parecía hacerles falta demasiadas palabras para saber que ninguno de los dos confiaba por completo en este hombre. Boone estaba fascinado por el tema del video que acababan de ver, creía que se habían topado con algo realmente importante y , en parte tenía razón, pero no parecía desconfiar mucho de Henry y no hacía mas que hacerle preguntas. Ana Lucía no se andaba por las ramas y directamente le preguntó si era uno de los otros. Solo la importaba recuperar a la gente que se habían llevado del campamento, sobre todo a los niños…pero Henry no sabía de que le hablaba solo había oído hablar de ellos. Sawyer estaba harto de tonterías, para empezar ni siquiera quería abrir la dichosa escotilla. Y aquí venía lo increíble, por primera vez desde que ambos grupos se juntaron Sawyer y Jack parecían estar de acuerdo en algo. No creían para nada el numerito, y nunca mejor dicho, de la tecla, los números y el fin del mundo. Pero Henry dijo algo que dejó a todos pensativos…. Hubo un incidente donde todos los habitantes de la isla murieron. No pulsar esa tecla era demasiado arriesgado.

Ahora debían ponerse todos de acuerdo para saber que hacer.

- '' Creo que debemos pulsar esa tecla'' dijo Locke  
- '' ¿Estás loco? ¿De verdad crees lo que ha contado? '' dijo Jack fuera de sí. ''Esto es pura ciencia ficción… ¿me estas diciendo que si no pulsamos una tecla el mundo se va a acabar?''  
- ''Sí, lo creo Jack… ¿Por qué te es tan difícil creer? pregunto John intrigado.  
- '' ¿Y por que te es tan fácil creer, John?''  
- '' Ya está bien'' dijo Kate. Lo único que sé es que no me gustaría arriesgarme y dejar de pulsar esa tecla porque no sabemos lo que puede pasar.  
- ''Pero puede que no pase nada, Kate…. no tiene sentido'' respondió Jack. Parecía que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco.  
- '' Pero puede que pase de todo si no lo hacemos Jack y la pregunta es… ¿estas dispuesto a no pulsar esa tecla y cargar con la muerte de mucha gente? dijo totalmente seria porque sabía que a Jack nunca le supo bien perderá ningún paciente  
- '' Esta bien, como queráis y con las mismas se dio la vuelta y se fue. Al poco tiempo Ana Lucía le siguió y se quedaron Locke, Sawyer, Kate y Boone.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Kate miró a Sawyer porque sabía que desde un principio no había estado de acuerdo ni en abrir la escotilla.

- '' ¿Y tu que dices Sawyer?'' preguntó Kate tímidamente. Sawyer alargó mas de la cuenta el silencio.  
- ''Estoy contigo, Pecas'' dijo finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa que sin querer hizo reflejar esa misma sonrisa en la cara de Kate.  
- '' Muy bien'' dijo Locke. '' Creo que deberíamos hacer turnos a poder ser por parejas''  
- ''Por que por parejas, John? ¿No te fías de Henry?  
- ''No, Kate, no me fío totalmente de él y sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo'' dijo John sonriendo. Kate también sonrió confirmando las sospechas de Locke. '' Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, si queréis Boone y yo haremos el primer turno y mañana podremos organizarnos de alguna manera''  
- '' Por mí vale, jefe'' dijo Sawyer  
- '' Si hay algún problema no dudes en llamarnos, John. '' Dijo Kate con tono preocupado  
- '' No te preocupes, Kate. Todo saldrá bien'' respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Al fin Sawyer y Kate se fueron y se quedaron solos con Henry. Locke se dirigió a la habitación donde había dejado a Boone hablando con Henry.

- ''¿Y bien? '' pregunto Henry poniendo una cara que parecía la bondad en persona.  
- '' Está todo solucionado, Henry. Te ayudaremos con la tecla'' dijo Locke sonriendo ampliamente.  
- '' Genial, no sabéis cuanto os lo agradezco John. Llevo mucho tiempo solo, demasiado tiempo diría yo. ''

De repente escucharon un ruido, algo o alguien había golpeado la puerta no sabían que o quien era. Locke dijo a Boone que se quedara con Henry aunque Boone no estaba muy seguro de hacerle caso no era bueno que saliera solo.

-'' John, es mejor que salgamos los dos juntos'' dijo Boone exaltado  
- '' No te preocupes, Boone, no me va a pasar nada'' dijo John totalmente seguro mientras sacaba su cuchillo de la funda. Si era uno de los otros no dudaría en darle caza como si de un jabalí se tratara además si era la cosa que vio nada mas llegar a La Isla… no le tenía miedo es mas…. deseaba volver a verlo porque sabía que era algo importantísimo en esta isla.

Nada mas salir John de la habitación la cara de Ben había pasado de la total bondad a una completa frialdad adornada con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Su plan había funcionado.

John se acercó lentamente a la puerta para ver si oía algo más. Al no oír nada decidió abrir lentamente la puerta asomando también lentamente la cabeza. Ahí no había nadie, cuando abrió un poco mas la puerta vio una rama pegada a la puerta.

- ''Bueno, tanto misterio para nada '' dijo en voz baja siendo incapaz de soltar una pequeña carcajada. '' Desde luego este lugar me está convirtiendo en un paranoico, parece que todo lo que pasa tiene que ser algo extraño'' dijo sin parar de sonreír.

Se había levantado algo de viento esa noche y las ramas se movían vigorosamente pero a lo lejos el viento parecía mucho mas fuerte lo curioso era que ese viento se acercaba cada vez mas hacia John y cuanto mas se acercaba, mas claramente se podía escuchar ese ruido metálico que congeló la sangre de Locke. Era esa cosa y se dirigía directamente hacia él y no parecía tan ''amigable'' como la primera vez. John miró su cuchillo sabiendo que no le serviría de nada y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar que podía haberse metido de nuevo a la escotilla, el miedo se apoderó de él además no sabía si esa cosa podría meterse también y así lo único que haría sería poner en peligro a Boone y a Henry así que siguió corriendo mientras los árboles de detrás volaban como si fueran de papel, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que en cualquier momento le iba a reventar, estaba en forma pero cada vez lo tenía mas cerca, ya no podía mas, necesitaba parar….y se paró no siendo totalmente consiente del peligro al que estaba expuesto. Pero algo increíble pasó cuando paró… el ruido cesó, los árboles dejaron de moverse… había parado pero entonces ¿para que le había seguido? No entendía nada, miró por todas partes pero no había ni rastro. Finalmente tomó aire suspirando profundamente desde luego hoy había sido un día complicado. Justo cuando iba a comenzar su vuelta hacia la escotilla, el ruido volvió a aparecer sin previo aviso… John se dio la vuelta y lo poco que pudo ver antes de caer al suelo fue humo… el humo mas negro que nunca había visto, pero no era un humo cualquiera...Era como si tuviera pequeñas luces por dentro como pequeñas ráfagas de luz desde luego no tenía nada que ver con aquello que vio nada mas pisar esta isla. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta esa cosa le agarro de las piernas y comenzó a arrastrarle al interior de la selva… el cuerpo de Locke empezó a recibir arañazos de hierbas, rocas…intentaba agarrarse a cualquier cosa aunque sabía que sería totalmente inútil, el humo avanzaba a lo que parecía ser un gran agujero en la tierra aunque no estaba seguro porque el mismo movimiento y las sacudidas le hacían imposible tener una visión clara … de repente John no vio nada… Solo oscuridad.


	124. Chapter 124

CAPITULO 124 (Mira)

Boone estaba viendo por décima vez el video de orientación, no había sacado nada en claro de él, pero le fascinaba, de repente se dio cuenta de algo, fue como una revelación, estaba entusiasmado, llamó a Locke, no podía esperar a contárselo.

- ¡John! ¿Dónde estás? ¿John? ¿Todavía no ha vuelto?  
- No lo sé, quizá esté echando un vistazo.

Boone fue hacia la puerta, volvió a llamar sin obtener respuesta y salió fuera.

- ¿John, estás ahí?

Había demasiado silencio, pero le pareció oír algo, lejano pero identificable, Boone ya había oído dos veces ese ruido. Cerró la puerta de golpe e intentó tranquilizarse, Locke confiaba en La Isla, le había dicho que él también debía confiar pero algo era seguro Boone no confiaba en lo que producía ese sonido. Corrió hacia la sala.

- ¡No está! ¡Y me ha parecido oír a esa cosa!  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- ¡El monstruo! ¡El humo, lo que sea! ¡Estaba ahí!  
- ¿Un monstruo? ¿Qué monstruo? Nunca he salido de aquí, sólo me contaron lo de los hostiles. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces nervioso, te traeré una taza de tila. ¿Te gusta la tila?

Empezaba a no gustarle aquello, ¿quién era ese hombre que quería prepararle una tila? ¿Realmente aquello se había llevado a Locke? Quizá no había sido una buena idea entrar allí, estaba empezando a perder la confianza de repente oyó otra vez el aviso, ya estaba ahí otra vez, ¿ya habían pasado 108 minutos? Parecía que hubiese sido sólo hace un momento, ¿de veras ese hombre podía haber estado él sólo pulsando la tecla día y noche? De repente ya no lo veía tan claro. Henry se asomó.

- ¿Por favor podrías pulsarlo tú? Después de tanto tiempo significa mucho para mí que haya alguien ahí.

Henry parecía sinceramente conmovido y él se arrepintió un poco de sus dudas, se acercó al viejo ordenador y pulsó la combinación, el contador volvió a cero. Henry entró con dos tazas y las dejó sobre la mesa.

- No te preocupes por él, parece alguien que sabe lo que se hace, estoy convencido de que estará bien. ¿Sabes? En cuatro años jamás me arriesgue a salir de aquí y ahora… ¿No crees que cuando se haga de día quizá podría salir a dar un paseo? Sería…

El hombre calló y Boone pensó que quizá tenía razón, John tenía algo especial, si alguien estaba seguro ahí fuera era él.

- ¿Qué ibas a decirle antes, cuando le has llamado?

Ahora le parecía una estupidez, quizá no significase nada.

- Es sólo una tontería.  
- Dímelo, me gustará oír cualquier cosa.  
- Tú ya lo sabrás, los números… suman ciento ocho.

El hombre lo miro atónito.

- ¿Quieres decir…? No puede ser, nunca lo había pensado pero… ¡es cierto!

Boone miraba su cara de asombro.

- ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?  
- Nunca…, es asombroso, todos los días metiendo esa clave y hoy llegas tú…  
- De todos modos, ¿qué más da? No es importante, no significa nada.  
- No digas eso, seguro que sí significa algo sólo tenemos que descubrirlo, tengo más cosas. Más papeles y más archivos, te lo traeré todo.

Vio cómo se marchaba, no sé tomó la tila, volvió a acordarse de Locke, un leve remordimiento por no salir en su busca latía en su mente, Henry llegó con una caja llena de manuales y antiguos documentos.

- Yo nunca he sido capaz de sacar nada en claro pero a lo mejor todo esto estaba aquí para ti. Tengo más.

Bone vio el primer libro, ponía "Dharma. Protocolos de seguridad de las estaciones" lo cogió y lo abrió. Ya no pudo parar, pasó en vela el resto de la noche.

Cuando Shannon llegó le encontró rodeado por una montaña de libros.

- Si no lo veo, no lo creo.  
- ¡Shannon! ¿Has venido de noche?  
- ¿De noche? ¿Estás aún más tonto de lo normal? Son más de las diez.  
- ¿Más de las diez? No puede ser.  
- Te aseguro que sí, ¿no has dormido?  
- No, he estado ocupado. ¿Con quién has venido?  
- Con ese tío que mide dos diez, el señor Eko, transmite seguridad. Ahora está con ese tipo de las gafas, Henry…  
- ¿Has visto a John?  
- ¿Tu amiguito? Creo que estaba en la playa con el gordo.  
- ¿Estás segura?  
- ¿Me lo vas a preguntar todo dos veces? Oye, me gusta esto más que la playa, creo que me lo voy a pedir antes de que alguien se me adelante, de hecho voy a darme una ducha.  
- ¡Shannon, no! No puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.  
- ¿Ya te crees el dueño de esto? Henry me ha dicho que me sienta como en casa y eso pienso hacer, yo no me vuelvo a la playa para dar alimentar a las pulgas, así que si te molesto ya te puedes ir tú.

Shannon pegó un portazo a la puerta del baño. Boone no podía creerlo, Shannon tenía la capacidad de conseguir fastidiarlo todo, justo ahora que creía comenzar a entender. Decidió ignorarla y volver a los libros, todo era muy confuso pero detrás de tantos datos tenía que estar la clave. No importaba el tiempo que necesitase, al final lo encontraría.

Ben entró con el señor Eko, también parecía estar fascinado, echó un vistazo a Boone y le vió rodeado de papeles, sonrió en su interior. Esto iba a ser pan comido.


	125. Chapter 125

CAPÍTULO 125 (Saruto)

- Gracias por apoyarme ahí dentro- dijo Kate con una sonrisa tímida mientras caminaban hacia la playa  
- No tienes que darlas- dijo Sawyer sonriendo- En realidad me parece una gilipollez perder el tiempo pulsando esas teclas pero no pude resistir la oportunidad de llevarle la contraria al doc  
- Serás!...- dijo ella sonriendo- O sea, que estabas de acuerdo con él?  
- Digamos que en este caso pensamos igual, pero negaré haber dicho esto aunque Mohamed vuelva a torturarme  
- Lo tuyo es muy fuerte, Sawyer- dijo Kate riendo  
- Lo tuyo sí que es fuerte. ¿De veras estuviste con ese tío, Pecas? Es que no me lo puedo creer- dijo James  
- Bueno, eran otras circunstancias…y al fin y al cabo no fue nada serio- Kate parecía incómoda con esta conversación  
- Para él parece que sí lo fue- dijo James con seriedad  
- Vale, ¿y qué si lo fue?- dijo ella desafiante- Tengo yo la culpa de lo que él sintiera? Nunca la prometí nada, nunca le engañé. No hablamos de futuro.  
- Tranquila, Pecas. No te irrites- dijo James sonriendo burlón  
- Además, no entiendo por qué coño te estoy contando esto. ¿A ti qué demonios te importa?- dijo ella arrancando a andar con velocidad hasta la playa  
- ¡Joder, Kate! ¿Ya te has cabreado?- preguntó James resignado intentando seguir su paso  
- ¿Cómo no quieres que me cabree? ¿Quién te crees tú para juzgar mi pasado? ¿Me meto yo en el tuyo con esa rubia estirada que encima ha resultado ser amiga de los otros?- dijo enfadada  
- ¡Eh! Que solo ha sido un comentario! No estaba juzgando nada, es solo que… ¡Que no pegáis nada, joder!- dijo Sawyer sorprendido ante el cabreo que tenía  
- Claro que no pegamos nada- dijo ella con el gesto altivo- Jack es un hombre íntegro, honesto. Hace siempre lo que debe. Yo soy una asesina que huye de la justicia desde hace años.

James la miró a los ojos. El gesto que tenía no era ni de arrepentimiento ni de tristeza. Ni mucho menos estaba haciéndose la víctima. De pie, con las manos ligeramente apoyadas en las caderas y la barbilla levantada le estaba diciendo muy claramente que esa era ella. Que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. y que no se arrepentía de ello.

- ¿Lo ves, Pecas?- dijo mostrando sus hoyuelos- Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.  
Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Sawyer era así. Capaz de sacarle una sonrisa cuando estaba a punto de estallar. Con él podía pasar de tener ganas de matarlo a puñetazos a querer besarlo.

- Te he visto, Sawyer- dijo fingiendo enfado- Así que será mejor que saques lo que guardas.  
- A qué te refieres?- dijo él sonriendo con picardía  
- No te hagas el listo. En el bunker. Te has guardado cosas en la mochila- dijo ella

Sawyer puso un gesto de desilusión. Como si estuviera contrariado. Pero obviamente, estaba fingiendo.

- ¡Mierda, Pecas! Era una sorpresa. Quería prepararte una noche romántica- dijo sonriendo  
- ¡Mentiroso!- dijo ella lanzándose a por su mochila  
- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?- dijo él intentando escapar  
Se enzarzaron en una persecución a lo largo y ancho de toda la selva. Kate intentaba por todos los medios atraparlo, pero era imposible. Ese cabrón había perdido más sangre de la que tenía en su cuerpo desde que había llegado a La Isla, pero aun así tenía fuerzas suficientes como para aguantar su ritmo. Y ella no era ninguna mujercita débil.

- Está bien- pensó- Si no se puede jugando limpio, será jugando sucio. Se lo mercería después de lo que se estaba riendo de ella.  
- ¡Venga, pecosa! Ya no puedes más?- decía James mostrándole la mochila sin dejar de reír  
ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. Puso sus manos en sus rodillas y lo miró del modo más angustioso y suplicante que fue capaz. Después se dejó caer contra el suelo fingiendo haberse desmayado.

Tal y como había previsto lo tuvo encima en décimas de segundo. Dejó caer la mochila al suelo y la giró colocándola boca arriba.

- ¡Eh! ¡Kate! Kate! ¡Despierta!- dijo angustiado  
- ¡Mierda, Pecas! ¡Responde!- dijo dándole palmaditas en la cara

No podría soportar demasiado tiempo sin reírse. Estaba tan tierno así perdido, sin saber qué hacer…

Busca a Jack- dijo susurrando sin abrir los ojos

No te muevas. Vuelvo en seguida- dijo nervioso levantándose rápidamente

Ella estaba mal por su culpa. La había hecho correr durante demasiado tiempo sabiendo que jamás se rendiría. La playa estaba cerca y el doc estaría allí. Cuando llegó al campamento se paró un segundo A ver si lo veía pero no lo encontraba. De pronto escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró y la vio. En perfecto estado. Sonriendo ampliamente y con la mochila en la mano. La balanceaba con descaro.

- ¡Eh! ¡Chico duro! ¡Olvidaste esto!- dijo Kate desafiante  
- ¡Serás zorra!- dijo Sawyer frunciendo el ceño y lanzándose a por ella de nuevo

Kate era incapaz de correr. No podía parar de reír. Le había engañado como a un chino, y eso evidentemente, le había cabreado muchísimo. Se agarró a la mochila, colocándola entre sus brazos y se agachó haciéndose un ovillo.

- Me has asustado- dijo él plantándose de pie delante de ella  
- ¿Te lo has tragado eh?- dijo Kate riendo  
- Devuélveme mis cosas, vamos- dijo James con el gesto serio  
- ¡Sawyer! No puedo creer que te hayas enfadado porque he conseguido engañarte- dijo ella sorprendida  
- Como quieras, quédatelas- dijo James dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la playa  
- Eh!- Kate lo detuvo cogiéndolo de la mano- Era una broma. ¿Lo siento vale? No te enfades.  
Sawyer era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.  
- Me has asustado- dijo con timidez- No encontraba a Jack y no sabía qué demonios hacer…

No se esperaba que ella cogiese su rostro entre sus manos y lo mirase con ternura. No recordaba cuándo alguien lo había mirado de ese modo. Quizás lo hiciera su madre, pero sus recuerdos estaban borrosos.

Acercó sus labios a los suyos y lo besó con cariño. Al principio fue como una caricia. Como un suave roce. Pero en seguida ella abrió su boca buscándolo con deseo. James estaba algo desconcertado. No entendía nada pero no iba a dejar escapar esta nueva oportunidad. Puso una mano en su espalda y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, mientras la otra acariciaba su nuca guiando su boca

- Lo siento- dijo Kate colocando su frente en su barbilla  
- Perdonada- dijo él buscando de nuevo su boca con urgencia mientras sus manos - intentaban quitarle la camiseta  
- ¡No, no! ¡Quieto!- dijo ella apartándose de él sonriendo  
- ¡Joder!- gruñó él con resignación- ¿Pero para qué coño empiezas, Pecas?  
- Anda, cállate!- dijo Kate riendo mientras se sentaba en una roca y abría su mochila- Además, no decías que ibas a prepararme una sorpresa romántica? Veamos…

Kate sacó de allí uno a uno los objetos que James había robado del bunker. Un par de maquinillas de afeitar, loción para después del afeitado, dos botellas de whisky, una botella de champú y dos libros. Lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Este es tu concepto de romanticismo, Sawyer?- dijo incrédula  
- Bueno, te pensaba llevar A ver las estrellas con una botella de whisky y….- tenía que improvisar algo bueno- y… seguro que en esos libros hay alguna cosa bonita para decirte  
- ¡Qué fuerte!- dijo ella sonriendo-¡ Pero qué cara más dura tienes!  
- Bueno, vale. Me has cazado- dijo él aceptando la derrota y sentándose a su lado  
- Al menos lo reconoces- dijo Kate mirándole divertida  
- El champú era para ti- dijo James señalándolo- Huele a fresas  
- Gracias- dijo Kate oliendo la botella

No dudaba de que eso era cierto. Estaba sentado a su lado, dejando colgar sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Y cuando dijo aquello de las fresas lo hizo sin mirarla a los ojos. Como si estuviera avergonzado. De modo que era verdad. Sintió ganas de besarlo de nuevo. Era conmovedor ver cómo se esforzaba en ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero a estas alturas a ella ya no le importaba nada. Sabía que ambos acabarían posiblemente dañados, pero también sabía que era imposible negar lo evidente, lo inevitable. Resistirse al destino.

- Acepto- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndole una mirada burlona  
- ¿Aceptas el qué? ¿El champú?- dijo James mirándola sorprendido  
- La cita. Lo de las estrellas y el whisky. Lo del libro déjalo porque no voy a esperar a que encuentres algo en las biografías de Nietzsche y Kant que sea romántico- dijo Kate sonriendo  
- ¿He cogido esa mierda?- dijo James contrariado  
- Vaya que si- dijo ella señalando los libros  
- ¡Joder! Cogí los dos primeros que vi- gruñó él  
- ¿No había revistas porno?- dijo Kate sonriendo  
- Falta me hacen, y todo por tu culpa. Pero creo que al pequeño ojos de sapo le va más el rollito gay- dijo James sonriendo  
- ¡Cállate! Pervertido- dijo Kate riendo

Habían llegado a la playa. Había poca gente allí. Sólo Jin pescando y Hurley aburrido con Charlie. El bunker era la nueva atracción y nadie quería perdérselo, pero eso podía ser un problema.

- Vamos a tener que organizarnos y racionar las cosas que hay allí- dijo Kate  
- Dame al menos un par de días para que coja lo que vale la pena- dijo James sonriendo  
- No se te ocurra volver a robar nada- dijo ella regañándolo  
- Esta noche paso a recogerte. Usa el champú- dijo él dándole un beso en los labios que la tomó por sorpresa  
- Lo haré si te afeitas y te pones loción- dijo ella sonriéndole mientras se marchaba

Probablemente esa cita nunca pudiera llevarse a cabo, pensó Kate. Alguien saldría herido, habría otro secuestro, el monstruo les atacaría o habría una invasión de seres de otro planeta. Cualquier cosa era posible en esa isla del demonio. ¿Pero qué importaba? Aquello era una cita. Algo normal entre un chico y una chica que se gustan. Y Kate no disfrutaba de algo así desde que era muy joven. Sentía la libertad que golpeaba su rostro a la vez que la brisa del mar, y sentía la emoción de una muchacha corriente que ha sido invitada a salir con el chico de sus sueños. Por una vez se dejó llevar. Por una vez no tenía pasado, ni culpas, ni remordimientos. Simplemente, tenía una cita.


	126. Chapter 126

CAPÍTULO 126 (Gigi)

Se despidieron con un beso, Sawyer se dirigió a su tienda con una gran sonrisa en su cara, no se ponía contener, estaba emocionado como un adolescente en su primera cita, solo que él nunca había sentido esa emoción en esa época de su vida, en aquellos días tenía otros problemas más importante que lidiar como para preocuparse por citas románticas de secundaria y luego todas las demás fueron solo artimañas para lograr sus estafas o encuentros furtivos de una sola noche. Esta se sentía como su primera vez y de alguna forma a medida que tomaba consciencia de este hecho, sentía una sensación rara, cada más fuerte, en la boca del estomago, se dio cuenta que su nerviosismo crecía pero extrañamente esto solo le provocaba más felicidad.

Vio a Hugo mirando extasiado a Libby, y observó como se puso colorado cuando esta lo saludo desde su tienda, se fue directo a molestarlo, burlarse un rato de Hurley le iba a servir para olvidarse un poco del otro tema y calmarse un poco

- ¿Qué pasa Java te gusta la loquera? Le dijo con su típica sonrisa burlona.  
- No nada que ver- mintió muy mal Hugo, su cara cada vez estaba más roja por haber sido pescado in fragante, lo que divertía mucho a Sawyer.  
- A otro con ese cuento. Se te nota mucho, tu cara te delata ¿por qué no tomas coraje y te acercar a hablar? Por lo que acabo de ver, me parece que la rubia te tira onda  
- ¿Te parece? Le preguntó no muy convencido  
-Créeme, tengo experiencia en es e territorio, si te digo que es carnaval apreta el pomo, la blondie está con vos, no se porque extraño milagro, pero indiscutiblemente está con vos- Le dijo palmeándole la espalda dándole ánimo para que tome valor y encaré a Libby. Pero el fuerte de Hurley no era la valentía y decidió posponer el tema para más adelante.

- Gracias tío, pero tengo que hacer unas cosas ahora…. – dijo Hugo intentando poner una excusa para escaparse de esa conversación pero sin lograr encontrar ninguna convincente gracias por el consejo, más tarde voy a intentar hablar con ella- dijo tímidamente

OK- dijo Sawyer divertido por la incomodidad de Hurley, siguió caminado hacia su tienda, y pasó por donde guardaban los víveres comunes y viendo que no lo observaba nadie, se robó unos snacks y frutas para su cita con Kate. Se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar un cambio de ropa, se decidió por unos jeans y una camisa azul de diseñador que había encontrado en una maleta y era justo de su talla. Se dio un baño refrescante en el mar, se cambió y perfumó, ya estaba anocheciendo, parecía que iban a tener una noche hermosa, una suave brisa movía su pelo rubio todavía mojado. No necesitaba mirarse a un espejo, sabía que lucia bien, modestia a parte, sabía el efecto que producía en las mujeres y eso le daba confianza, aunque obviamente Kate no era cualquier mujer, los nervios y la ansiedad comenzaron a apoderarse nuevamente de él a medida que se acercaba a la tienda de Kate.

La llamó desde afuera, sin entrar. Cuando salió su corazón se paralizó, estaba hermosa, se había puesto un vestido floreado a la rodilla que acentuaba su figura. Llevaba el pelo suelto, recién lavado, y pudo ver que llevaba puesto maquillaje, aunque muy disimulado. Era muy raro verla así, tan femenina. Kate siempre se caracterizó por vestirse a lo marimacho durante todo su estadía en La Isla, era lo más adecuado para todas las actividades que realizaba, así que esta vestimenta lo descolocó, no se lo esperaba, pero realmente fue una bella sorpresa. Por primera vez en la vida no supo que decir, solamente la mirada como hechizado por su belleza. La fuerza de su mirada hizo sonrojar a Kate, intentando tomar de nuevo control sobre la situación, se acerco y suavemente le beso la mejilla:

- Estás hermosa- le dijo tímidamente, mientras la tomaba de la mano para dirigirla al lugar que había elegido para tener su primera cita.


	127. Chapter 127

CAPITULO 127 (Maya)

Jack salió a toda prisa del bunker, no pensaba participar en aquella locura común. El fin del mundo. Pero si este sitio ya era el fin del mundo. Ana Lucía apareció a su lado. Le miraba pensativa sin atreverse a hablar. De lo poco que conocía de él sabía que era mejor darle su tiempo. Al final fue un ruido en el que les hizo mirarse. Era el mismo sonido que había matado a Eric, vieron árboles moverse y salieron corriendo a toda prisa. Cuando llegaron a la playa apenas podían respirar. Se miraron el uno al otro, mientras veían a Charlotte acercase a toda prisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¡  
-Es monstruo ha vuelto a aparecer. – Dijo Jack en un suspiro.  
-¿Estás bien Jack?- Jack asintió y la sonrió.  
-Yo también estoy bien pelirroja. Gracias. –Ana Lucía la miró y se marcho hacía su tienda.  
-¿Dónde has estado Jack?  
-Locke y Boone encontraron un bunker, igual que en el que nos refugiamos, con la diferencia de que este es como una especie de casa. y hay alguien viviendo en ella.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Un tipo llamado Henry estaba allí cuando llegamos dice que vive en ese sitio desde hace años y que nunca ha salido.  
-¿Es uno de los otros?  
-No. Según él trabaja para una organización. La Iniciativa Dharma o algo así.- Charlotte palideció.-Además debe pulsar un código en una ordenador cada 108 minutos "para salvar el mundo"... ¿Puedes creerlo? Esta gente le cree, están todos locos.  
-Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Jack.- Él la miró con preocupación en su rostro. –Últimamente, desde que llegamos a esta playa, he tenido sueños, sueños que hace tiempo no tenía. En ellos aparezco yo de niña, apenas tengo unos cuatro años, estoy en un columpio, hay gente a mí alrededor pero no les veo las caras, solo sé que llevan monos marrones y todo el mundo está muy nervioso, alguien se me acerca pero no sé quién es. A lo lejos una mujer con un traje azul me sonríe, no veo su rostro.  
-No te entiendo Charlotte.  
-Cuando le preguntaba a mi madre porque tenía esos sueños siempre lo achacaba a mi fantasía. Le pregunté muchas veces por mi padre, me dijo que estaba en un sitio al que yo no podía ir, y que él nunca podría salir. Empecé a dibujar cosas. Eran tonterías, hasta que un día mi madre encontró uno de mis dibujos. Era un símbolo igual que el del bunker. Un objeto octogonal con las letras "DHARMA" en el centro. Le pregunte a mi madre, pero lo único que hizo fue quemar mis dibujos, me dijo que olvidara, que era mejor que no supiera nada.  
-Charlotte…..  
-Si la primera vez que vi ese símbolo fue el bunker que encontramos, ¿cómo pude dibujarlo cuando tenía ocho años?  
-No lo sé Charlotte. Quizás solo estás uniendo cosas en tu cabeza, hemos sufrido mucho estrés y tensión últimamente.  
-¡No me trates como si estuviera loca¡Eso es lo hacía mi madre y los psicólogos infantiles a los que me llevo. Lo que quiero decir, Jack, es que creo que no es la primera vez que estoy en este sitio.  
-¡Eso es imposible Charlotte¡  
-Llévame al bunker, quiero hablar con ese hombre.  
-Quizás no sea buena idea. Deberías descansar y mañana ya veremos Charlotte. –Ella asintió.

Cuando comprobó que Jack seguía dormido vio como Shannon se adentraba en la selva, seguro que había oído lo del bunker y se dirigía hacia allí. La siguió sin hacer ruido para que no se diese cuenta de su presencia. Se quedó en la puerta y miro aquel símbolo otra vez. Era el mismo que ella había plasmado en sus dibujos. Oyó voces, era ella discutiendo con Boone, escuchó un portazo. Se adentró y vio al joven mirando gran cantidad de papeles sentado en una mesita. Se giró y vio el ordenador y todas aquellas máquinas. Se adentró hacía la cocina. Había un hombre preparando café. No era muy alto. Se dio la vuelta y la sonrió.

-Hola. Soy Henry Gale.  
-Charlotte.  
-¿Un poco de café Charlotte?  
-Sí gracias. Jack me ha dicho que trabajas para la Iniciativa Dharma.  
-Así es. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?  
-Creo que yo viví aquí hace unos treinta años.

Ben la miró y sonrió. La pequeña Charlotte se había convertido en toda una mujer. Recordaba las veces que había jugado con ella en el parque de Villaotros, era una niña muy inteligente y despierta. Estaba empezando a recordar y sabía que en cuanto supiera algo más todos sus planes acabarían por fallar. Ahora que estaba aquí era mucho más fácil para él controlar todas las situaciones que iban surgiendo. Tendría que pensar cómo matarla y deshacerse del cuerpo.


	128. Chapter 128

Capítulo de Juliet, Zarland….espero que te guste…sorpresitas y mucho por venir….Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo..XD

CAPITULO 128 (Maya)

Juliet se levantó temprano. Comprobó que Claire aún dormía y decidió ir a hacerle una visita a Ben. Tenía que hablar con él y averiguar que eran todas esas cosas que estaban en su casa. Y sobre todo que era eso de la Iniciativa Dharma. Llego a la puerta de su casa y llamó.

-No está.- Se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre que la miraba con esa cara impasible y esa mirada que no podía descifrar.  
-¿Cuándo has vuelto Richard?  
-Anoche. Era tarde, pensé en ir a saludarte, pero creí que estarías cansada después de todo lo ocurrido.  
-¿Dónde está Ben?  
-Ben está donde tiene que estar. No es de tu incumbencia.  
-¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia? ¿Dónde me habéis traído, Richard? ¿Qué son todas esas cosas que hay en mi casa? ¿Qué es la Iniciativa Dharma?  
-Ben me dijo que habías encontrado algunas cosas. No te preocupes, parece que el servicio de limpieza no hizo bien su trabajo. Son del hombre que vivía ahí, antes de que tú llegaras.  
-¿Jin Lafleur era su nombre?- Richard sonrió de manera maliciosa.  
-Sí, creo que se llamaba así.  
-No has contestado a mis preguntas.  
-No tengo porque hacerlo. Tú no has venido aquí para eso. Sabes perfectamente cuál es tu trabajo. Así que limítate a hacerlo y deja lo demás en nuestras manos. Por cierto ¿cómo está Claire?  
-Bien. Pronto dará a luz, y no sé si podré ayudarla.  
-Ese es tu trabajo Juliet. Cuando el bebe nazca quiero estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurra. Mantenme informado también sobre Kwon. Conseguiste que tus amigos no se la llevaran, lo hiciste bien. Pero te lo advierto, la próxima vez que Ford o algún otro aparezca por aquí tu misma te encargaras de que no vuelvan. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.  
-¿Ese si es mi trabajo? No soy ninguna asesina. Me dedico a crear vidas, no ha destruirlas.  
-La vida y la muerte van de la mano, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo por hacer. Hemos sufrido un robo importante en el almacén. –Richard la miró por última vez y se marchó.

Juliet decidió ir a la enfermería. Entró en su despacho y empezó a ordenar los papeles de su mesa. Algo se le calló. Era una radiografía craneal. Estaba suelta entre todos los informes, por el tamaño diría que era de un hombre, pero no estaba segura. La miró a contra luz. Se quedó perpleja. La persona a la que perteneciera esa radiografía estaba muy enferma. Tenía masa tumoral por varias partes del cerebro, estaba bastante extendido. ¿De quién sería? ¿Y qué hacía en su mesa? ¿Sería de alguno de los supervivientes? Era imposible, ella había revisado todos y cada uno de los expedientes y no lo había visto nunca antes. Una sensación de malestar inundó su cuerpo. James se había quejado muchas veces de fuertes dolores de cabeza. Pero ella siempre lo achacó a su afición a la lectura y que muchas veces perdía las gafas y leía sin ellas. Estupendo, otra cosa que tener en mente, por si no tenía bastante. Era casi mediodía cuando decidió ir a ver a Claire, le había dicho que tenía que venir a la enfermería para su dosis y no había aparecido. Se quitó la bata. Antes de que pudiera colgarla en la percha, oyó como la puerta de la enfermería se abría. Era Claire, estaba pálida y sudorosa. Se sujetaba el vientre con la mano y con la otra se apoyaba a la pared. 

-No me encuentro bien¡  
-Claire¡  
-Creo que he roto aguas¡  
-Cariño ven, túmbate, voy a echarte un vistazo.- Claire se tumbó en la camilla. Juliet le bajó los pantalones y subió su camiseta para palparle el vientre. No hizo falta tocar demasiado. Claire tenía sangre y estaba dilatando. Una contracción muy fuerte hizo que se retorciera de dolor.  
-Mierda¡  
-Tranquila. ¿Cada cuanto son?  
-Unos cinco minutos.  
-Bien. Claire estás de parto. Vas a tener a tu bebe.  
-No…..no…puedo tenerlo….no…..Juliet va odiarme…yo no siquiera le quería.  
-Escúchame, ese niño, ¿Le quieres ahora?- Claire asintió- Pues entonces eso es lo que importa. Voy a estar aquí, voy a ayudarte a tener tu bebe. -Juliet salió de la enfermería y vio a Susan. Era la enfermera de La Isla. La llamó.  
-Susan, Claire está de parto. Vamos a llevarla al quirófano, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Prepáralo todo. 

Llevaron a Claire al quirófano. Prepararon todos los materiales necesarios para que todo se desarrollara con normalidad.  
-Lo que te está poniendo Susan te ayudará con el dolor y la dilatación. Mírame Claire, todo va a salir bien. Confía mi.  
-Confió en ti Juliet.  
-Muy bien. Allá vamos, la próxima contracción tendrás que empujar Claire, no lo hagas demasiado fuerte, solo un empujón. -Claire hizo lo que dijo y comenzó a empujar, mientras Susan le limpiaba el sudor.  
-Estupendo, lo estás haciendo genial, no queda mucho, ya le veo la cabeza. Es posible que con el próximo empujón saquemos a tu bebe.  
-Duele, Duele mucho¡  
-Lo sé cariño. Vamos Claire, ahora, Empuja¡Empuja¡- El bebe salió y empezó a llorar. Claire sonrió mientras la enfermera se encargaba de limpiarlo. Una vez que estuvo listo se lo entregó a Claire.  
-Es un niño sano y precioso, Enhorabuena Claire.  
-Hola Aron¡Hola- Juliet miró la escena conmovida y empezó a llorar sin poder contener la emoción. Había conseguido traer al mundo un bebe en esta maldita isla. A su vez pensaba en cómo debía haberse sentido su hermana al ser madre por primera vez. Y como ella se había perdido el estar a su lado en ese momento.  
-Gracias Juliet, muchas gracias- Dijo Claire emocionada y radiante de satisfacción.  
-Enhorabuena Claire. Ahora descansa. Tu bebe necesita que su madre esté fuerte. Susan se quedará contigo. Luego vendré a verte y también al pequeño Aron. ¿Por qué has elegido ese nombre?  
-No lo sé. Simplemente le vi y supe que era él.- Juliet sonrió y le acarició el rostro. Luego miró al bebe y se marcho.

Salió a la puerta de la enfermería. Secándose las lágrimas. Noah estaba allí.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? Me enterado de que estaba de parto.  
-Está bien. Ambos lo están. –Juliet sonreía con lágrimas de emoción.  
-Lo has conseguido Juliet. –Noah le sonrió. ¿Por qué aquella escena le resultaba tan familiar? Como si ya la hubiese vivido en otro momento. Ambos se abrazaron y Juliet dejó que la tensión acumulada se fuera. Richard apareció sonriendo.  
-Parece que tenemos un nuevo miembro en nuestra sociedad. ¿Te importa Noah?- El joven se marchó.  
-Se llama Aron y está bien. Claire tan bien.  
-Estupendo. Ahora tendremos que cuidar bien de él.  
-¿Qué pasa con Claire?  
-Ya te dije que no necesitamos a Claire. Estará el tiempo necesario hasta que podamos encargarnos nosotros del bebe. Después volverá por donde vino.  
-Pero es su madre. Ese bebe es suyo.  
-Hasta hace un par de semanas no lo quería, iba a darlo en adopción, por eso viajaba a Los Ángeles.  
-¿Qué derecho tienes tu a quitárselo? ¿Quiénes os habéis creído que sois?  
-Somos los que te damos de comer, Juliet, los que mantienen con vida a tu hermana y a tu sobrino, los que han hecho de ti una profesional respetable. Toda nuestra comunidad te venera. Has logrado que un bebe nazca sano aquí, eso nunca había ocurrido. Esos somos nosotros. – Richard la miró con desafío.-Ahora, voy a conocer al pequeño Aron.

Juliet se apartó, no podía hacer eso. No podía quitarle a Claire su bebe. Tenía que pensar que iba a hacer con ella. Como podría mantenerla a salvo. Pero tenía las manos atadas. De repente sintió unas ganas tremendas de dejarlo todo, de marcharse de allí. Volver a la playa y avisar a todos de las personas a las que se enfrentaban. Entró en la enfermería. Claire ya estaba en una de las camas, profundamente dormida. Richard sostenía al bebe con una mirada de satisfacción que le daba miedo. Juliet se acercó. 

-Richard, he encontrado algo en mi despacho, me gustaría que lo vieras.- El hombre asintió. Cuando entraron Juliet le mostró la radiografía. -¿De quién es?  
-Es mía. Unos días antes de que llegarais me hice un chequeo. Ni siquiera me acordaba de ella.- Juliet se quedó perpleja, aquel hombre no sabía de la gravedad de su salud.  
-Richard¡Estás enfermo.  
-No….. Sólo tenía grandes jaquecas y algún mareo. Nada importante.  
-Tienes un tumor. Yo diría que si es importante.- El hombre se quedó pálido. ¿De qué estaba hablando aquella mujer?  
-Eso es imposible. Nadie enferma en La Isla.  
-Pues al parecer tu sí.

Richard miró la radiografía una vez más. Tendría que tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer. Suerte que tenía dos médicos en La Isla.


	129. Chapter 129

Zarland la ropa de Jules y muchas de sus cosas en tiempos de Dharma están también en esa casa…¿Recuerdas el capítulo en el que Ben se ríe de la camisa roja que lleva puesta en su primer día de trabajo en Villaotros? Solo que ella no sabe con son sus cosas y tampoco de James….Tal vez solo necesita tiempo…..¿Recordará su vida anterior? Con el tiempo lo descubrirás….XD

CAPÍTULO 129 (Saruto)

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó Kate con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-Bueno, Pecas. Hay un restaurante francés aquí al lado. Es caro pero exquisito- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Estupendo! Me encanta el champagne- dijo ella siguiéndole la broma.  
-¿No prefieres whisky? – Dijo James algo decepcionado- No vi champagne en la casita de ojos de sapo…  
-Es broma!- dijo Kate sonriendo- El whisky estará bien.  
-Ah! También tengo cervezas y alguna mierda para comer. El calvo está flipando con su nuevo amigo y su juguetito y no está cazando nada- dijo algo molesto.  
-Menos mal que soy precavida y Jin ha pescado algo para mí- dijo Kate sonriendo.  
-Sabía que las mujeres llevabais las cosas más extrañas en el bolso, ¿pero peces?- dijo James sorprendido.  
-Bueno, no es lo normal pero aquí nada lo es. Ni siquiera nosotros- dijo sonriendo- y al fin y al cabo se trata de cenar, ¿no?  
-Espero que no sólo de cenar- dijo Sawyer guiñándole el ojo.  
-Estás enfermo- dijo ella sonriendo.  
-¿Enfermo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos jugando al gato y al ratón, Pecas? En mi vida me he tomado tantas molestias para darme un revolcón con una chica- dijo James riendo.  
Kate se detuvo y puso los brazos en jarra.  
-¿Un revolcón? ¿De eso va todo esto?- dijo enfadada- Pues siento que te hayas molestado, pero la has cagado. ¿Le digo a morritos calientes que venga y así no habrás hecho todo esto en balde?  
-Joder!- dijo James resignado- Estaba bromeando. Sabes perfectamente que esto no es un revolcón.  
-¿Y entonces qué es, Sawyer?- dijo Kate mirándole directamente a los ojos.  
-Yo no lo sé- dijo con la voz grave- ¿Lo sabes tú?  
-Un error- dijo Kate con tristeza- Y eso lo sabemos los dos.  
James empezó a ponerse nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos. Es más, jamás había sentido nada como esto. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, y si no lo hacía ahora iba a reventar. Así que empezó a hablar rápidamente sin apenas tomar aire para respirar.  
-Es posible. He pensado eso muchas veces. Y he intentado alejarme de ti. Demonios si lo he intentado! Pero es inútil, Kate. Sé que este no es el mejor lugar para empezar nada, que si logramos salir de aquí quizás sea incluso peor, que fuera no tenemos ningún futuro y que en esta isla probablemente acabemos muertos. Nos persiguen unos locos que secuestran y asesinan, fuera el FBI y la Interpol al completo. Yo no he querido nunca a una mujer, no sé hacerlo. Ni siquiera se quererme a mí mismo! Y tú huyes constantemente de todo el que se te acerca. Vale, es un error!- dijo levantando la voz- Pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento cuando estás cerca!  
Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos sonriéndole con ternura. Luego le besó en los labios con suavidad.  
James la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos abrazándola porque sabía que aunque ella no dijera nada, tenía los mismos miedos que él. Y la misma estúpida esperanza.  
-Vamos a cenar- dijo ella sonriéndole ampliamente.  
-Pero… ¿luego habrá revolcón?- dijo él mostrándolo sus hoyuelos de forma pícara.  
-Idiota!- dijo ella dándole una colleja.

Llegaron a una playa alejada del campamento. Kate colocó una manta sobre la arena mientras James hacía una fogata para asar el pescado. Cenaron entre bromas y coqueteos constantes. Y después James sacó la botella de whisky.  
-Bueno, no es champagne- dijo riendo.  
-Mmmm punto negativo- dijo Kate.  
-¿Esto es un examen, Pecas?- dijo él divertido.  
-Claro- contestó ella.  
-¿Y tengo muchos negativos?  
-Algunos- dijo ella coqueteando.  
-¿Y qué pasa si suspendo?  
-Que te quedas sin revolcón.  
-Ops- dijo James dando un trago a la botella. 

Ella se acercó a él con descaro. Sonriéndole de manera seductora.  
-Bueno, siempre puedes hacer un trabajo para subir nota- dijo provocándole.  
-Se me ocurre algo- dijo James besándola suavemente.  
Apenas rozaba sus labios acariciándolos lentamente con la lengua, provocando una verdadera corriente eléctrica que recorría todo el cuerpo de ella.  
Kate abrió su boca buscándolo con ansiedad, con la necesidad que siempre tenía de saciar su sed cuando él hacía cosas como estas.  
-¿Estoy subiendo nota?- dijo él mirándola a los ojos profundamente.  
-Negativo si te paras- dijo ella sonriendo y besándolo de nuevo.  
James la giró de pronto colocándola bajo su cuerpo, recorriendo su cuello con sus labios mientras intentaba deslizar el vestido hacia abajo.  
De pronto se irguió y llevó su mano a su cuello. Había sentido una punzada.  
-Qué coño!- dijo antes de caer sobre ella inconsciente.  
-Sawyer!- gritó ella desesperada.  
Se incorporó intentando reanimarlo. No reaccionaba.  
-Sawyer por favor!- gritaba entre lágrimas. 

No entendió qué había pasado hasta que sintió un pinchazo en su espalda y cómo sus fuerzas se desvanecían.


	130. Chapter 130

Zarland….¿No te gustan Kate y Sawyer?¡ la verdad es que es una faena que en ese momento te dejen así….pero seguro que encuentran el momento indicado para terminar lo que empezaron….es el destino….¿Será en unas jaulas? Sigue leyendo….

CAPÍTULO 130 (Saruto)

Le dolía la cabeza y le pesaba todo el cuerpo, como si le hubieran dado una paliza enorme. Abrió los ojos y estaba sobre el suelo, en alguna habitación o algo parecido. Poco a poco fue capaz de incorporarse intentando explicarse lo que había pasado.  
Lo último que recordaba era que Sawyer se desplomó y no reaccionaba. El pánico se apoderó de ella al ver que no estaba a su lado.  
Se levantó con dificultad y vio delante de ella, en la pared un puñado de monitores de televisión en blanco y negro.  
-Sawyer!- gimió sollozando al ver su imagen en uno de ellos.  
Estaba atado y amordazado. Tumbado en una camilla. Estaba consciente y parecía que en buen estado porque luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse de sus ataduras mientras ese tipo canoso lo miraba sonriendo.  
Buscó alrededor de los monitores por si había algún micrófono o algo con lo que pudiera comunicarse con él pero era inútil. Sus ojos lo miraban con desesperación.  
-Dios mío! ¿Qué te han hecho?- dijo estallando en lágrimas mientras sus manos se aferraban a la pantalla.  
-Nada, de momento- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
Kate se giró sobresaltada. No se había dado cuenta de que había un tipo ahí dentro que la miraba con la misma expresión con la que Tom miraba a Sawyer.  
-¿Qué es lo que queréis? ¿Qué le vais a hacer?- dijo fuera de sí.  
-En primer lugar que te tranquilices- dijo el hombre mostrándole la pistola que tenía- Es lo más conveniente para él. Y en segundo lugar que colabores. Si lo haces le dejaremos ir sin hacerle daño. Pero si te niegas le darás una alegría a Tom. Y no volverás a verlo con vida. 

Kate alzó la cabeza. Al menos era un alivio poder hacer algo. Tenía una opción de salvarle la vida y haría lo que fuera necesario.  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dijo más calmada.  
-Uno de los nuestros tiene un tumor cerebral. Es así de simple. Salvas su vida y la de tu amigo. Si nuestro compañero muere, tu chico también- dijo el tipo sonriendo.  
-¿Pero cómo pretendéis que opere a nadie aquí? ¿y más del cerebro?- dijo nerviosa- No hay instrumental, ni condiciones para….  
-No lo harás aquí. Vendrás a nuestro recinto- dijo el tipo con firmeza- y tendrás todo lo que necesites.  
Kate no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando pero tenía que pensar rápido. Si tenía que operar a ese cabrón debía de salir bien o James pagaría las consecuencias.  
-No puedo hacerlo sola- dijo angustiada- Se necesitan como mínimo dos cirujanos para algo así.  
-Entonces supongo que tendrás que convencer a Shepard de que te ayude- dijo el tío sonriendo.  
-No lo hará. Jamás accederá a salvar la vida de uno de los vuestros- dijo Kate aterrada.  
-La manera que emplees de convencerlo es cosa tuya, pero no creo que te resulte demasiado complicado- dijo el hombre sin dejar de emitir esa estúpida sonrisa- y si no lo logras Ford morirá. Tienes dos días para llegar a nuestras casas. Aquí tienes un mapa y un walkie para comunicarte conmigo. Avísame cuando estéis de camino. 

Kate miró de nuevo la pantalla. James seguía luchando inútilmente contra las correas que lo mantenían sujeto a esa maldita camilla. Sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho. Y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empañaran de nuevo sus ojos.  
-¿Puedo hablar con él?- dijo suplicante.  
-No. Y yo si fuera tú no perdería el tiempo. El tiempo corre en su contra- dijo sin duda disfrutando de la situación.  
Kate se dirigió hacia la puerta con decisión. Iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera por sacarlo de allí. Y después se encargaría de esa gentuza. El odio se instaló en su corazón.  
-Ah! Austen! Si dices una palabra de esto a alguien estáis todos muertos- dijo el tipo. 

Se largó de allí entre lágrimas de rabia, de desesperación, de temor. Dios mío! Debía ser capaz de salvar a ese enfermo. Si no, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Tenía que sacar a Sawyer de allí. Lo necesitaba a su lado. No podía perderlo.

Cuando llegó al campamento y se puso frente a Jack le temblaban las piernas. No sabía cómo demonios iba a convencerlo para hacer semejante cosa.

-Kate, ¿qué te ocurre? Estás pálida!- dijo Jack preocupado al ver el estado en el que se hallaba  
-Necesito hablar contigo, Jack. Es muy importante- dijo nerviosa.  
-Claro, pero ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo Jack nervioso.  
-Se que no tengo derecho a hacerlo, Jack, pero necesito que hagas algo muy importante por mí- dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas.  
-Kate, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Jack sujetándola por los hombros.  
-Son ellos, Jack. Tienen a Sawyer!- dijo desesperada- Quieren que operemos a un tipo que tiene un tumor cerebral y si no lo hacemos lo matarán!  
-¿Qué dices, Kate?- dijo Jack sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
-Jack, por favor. Tienes que ayudarme- dijo sollozando- Tienes que venir conmigo y hacerlo o lo matarán, Jack.  
-¿Pero cómo crees que voy a hacer eso, Kate?- dijo horrorizado- Esa gentuza merece morir. Por un tumor o lo que sea pero no voy a salvar la vida de ninguno.  
-Te lo suplico, Jack!- dijo ella rota de dolor- Van a matarlo, por Dios!  
Jack suspiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos con tristeza.  
-Lo amas, ¿no es cierto?  
-Si, lo amo. Más que a mi vida, Jack- dijo sin dejar de llorar.  
-Y ni siquiera te importa que yo arriesgue la vida por él- dijo Jack.  
Kate lo miró avergonzada durante unos segundos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Claro que no le importaba su vida, ni la de nadie. Sólo la suya. Tenía que salvarlo a toda costa.  
-¿Cuándo tenemos que marcharnos?- dijo Jack resignado.  
-Cuanto antes. Y no podemos decir nada a nadie o nos matarán a todos- dijo ella esperanzada.  
Jack miró a Charlotte que se estaba bañando en el mar ajena a todo aquello. Había una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.  
-Vamos cuanto antes- dijo caminando hacia la selva con decisión.  
-Jack, sé que no te cae bien, pero esto que haces es…  
-No lo hago por él, Kate- dijo Jack sin mirarla a los ojos.  
No importaba. No importaba por qué lo hacía. El caso es que lo iba a hacer y al menos tendría la oportunidad de volverlo a ver. Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas al recordar su cita. Aquel momento tan especial parecía tan lejano… Fueron unos ingenuos al pensar que podían disfrutar de algo como eso. Algo que cualquier persona tenía. Pero ellos no tenían derecho a esas cosas. El destino no les permitía siquiera tener unos momentos de felicidad. Les estaba pasando factura por todo el dolor que habían sembrado durante sus vidas. Quizás se merecían todo eso, pero Kate se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a esa condena. Lo necesitaba como nunca necesitó a nadie. Y lucharía con toda su alma por recuperarlo. 


	131. Chapter 131

Intentaremos algo bueno para Jules, Zarland ;) cada una tiene sus favoritos, al menos a todas nos gusta Sawyer :) eso une mucho XDDDDD

CAPITULO 131 (Maya)

Comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos. Al principio sólo oía ruidos, murmullos y vislumbraba algunas sombras a su alrededor. Lo último que recordaba era su boca en el cuello de Kate y lo bien que ambos se sentían. Después un pinchazo en el cuello, luego oscuridad. Noto que estaba atado de pies y manos en una especia de camilla. Luces muy tenues adornaban la habitación sombría. Un hombre de pelo canoso le miraba con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-Suéltame hijo de puta¡ ¿Dónde está Kate?¡- Sawyer gritaba con toda la intensidad que le permitían sus pulmones.  
-Tranquilo Ford. Siento haberte interrumpido en tu momento romántico.  
-Cabrón¡ ¿Qué habéis hecho con ella?¡  
-Quien iba a decir que James Ford acabaría encontrando el amor en La Isla.  
-Hijo de puta¡ Voy a matarte¡  
-En serio¡ ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? ¿Me dispararas a quemarropa como aquel tipo en Sídney?  
-Tú y yo ajustaremos cuentas.- Tom dio una carcajada. Mientras salía de la habitación se giró.  
-Por suerte para ti, tu vida no depende de mí, si fuera así, no habrías despertado en esa camilla.

Sawyer le miró con gran odio. ¿Dónde estaba Kate? ¿Qué querían de ellos? Sólo un momento antes había estado pasando la mejor noche de su vida con la mujer más hermosa y excitante que había conocido. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Este sitio era de locos. ¿Cómo iban a pretender tener una noche romántica aquí? Si algo le pasaba a ella, juraba por Dios que daría hasta su última gota de sangre por que aquella gente pagara todo el dolor y el daño que le hicieran. Aunque tuviera que perder su propia vida.

Richard se dirigió a toda prisa hacía la enfermería, sabía que Juliet estaría atendiendo a Claire y a su bebe. Entro con gran violencia. Juliet se sorprendió. La cogió del brazo sin ni siquiera mirarla y la metió en el quirófano.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Richard?¡  
-Necesito que prepares el quirófano. Reúne todo el material necesario para una intervención. Tienes que llevarte a Claire de aquí. Todo debe estar preparado para cuando lleguen.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?¡- Juliet no entendía nada.  
-He conseguido dos médicos para que me operen.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Shepard y Austen. ¿Increíble verdad?  
-¿Cómo has conseguido que quieran operarte?  
-Ha sido mucho más sencillo de lo que creíamos. Las mujeres sois tan predecibles¡Convencer a Shepard no ha sido nuestra labor. Pero estoy seguro de que Austen lo habrá hecho bien, si quiere seguir viendo con vida a este tipo.- Richard señaló la cámara donde aparecía Sawyer maniatado. Juliet se quedó perpleja y sintió una punzaba en el estómago. Parecía no estar herido.  
-¿Dónde está?  
-¿Crees que voy a decírtelo? No puedo dejar que le permitas escapar otra vez, Juliet.  
-¿Qué vais hacer con él?  
-Si Austen y Shepard aparecen, le daremos de beber, si consigo que quieran operarme, le daremos algo de comer. Si me operan y salgo con vida, le permitiré respirar….. Pero si fracasan. Austen mirará como matas al hombre al que ama…..No me mires así Juliet, este es tu trabajo.  
-No pienso matar a nadie.  
-Cambiarás de opinión. Convencerte a ti resulta igual de fácil que convencer a Austen, pero por motivos diferentes. Ella perderá al hombre al que quiere, tú a tu hermana.

Juliet llevó a Claire y al bebe a casa. La joven no dejaba de mirarla con intriga. Juliet estaba excesivamente seria. Parecía en otro mundo. Cuando entraron en casa el bebe estaba dormido. Fueron juntas al dormitorio de Claire. La joven se sorprendió mucho al abrir la puerta. Había una cuna, un cambiador y una pequeña bañera. Ropa para bebes, mantas y demás elementos necesarios para que se sintiera como en casa. Juliet esbozo una media sonrisa.

-No sabía si iba a gustarte. Noah y Lisa se encargaron de todo.  
-Gracias Juliet, es más de lo que merezco.  
-Ahora, ¿porque no pones al bebe en su cuna y descansas? Yo voy a estar muy ocupada, pero ya le he dicho a Noah que vas a estar aquí, vendrá a verte y comeréis juntos. No te preocupes por nada. Todo va a estar bien.  
-¿Pasa algo Juliet? Ese hombre parecía nervioso.  
-Tengo que irme Claire. Hasta luego.

Juliet salió de la casa y se dirigió con Susan al almacén quirúrgico. Sabían que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Empezaron a reunir todo lo necesario para la operación. No hablaron en ningún momento. Juliet podía sentir la tensión que existía en los alrededores. Todo el mundo sabía que Richard estaba enfermo y que iban a poner en manos de esa gente la vida de su líder. Seguía preguntándose donde estaría Ben.

Empezaron a organizar todo el material en el quirófano. Sentía que las manos le temblaban y su pulso estaba acelerado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de James en aquella camilla. Su vida estaba en juego y sabía perfectamente que Richard le mataría si Kate y jack no hacían bien la operación. Incluso aunque lo hicieran, dudaba de que pudieran salir de aquí, sin algún tipo de consecuencia.

Kate caminaba a toda prisa, casi no podía respirar. Miraba el mapa cerciorándose de que iban por el buen camino. Tocó varias veces su bolsillo para comprobar que llevaba el walkie. Estaba sudando y el pelo se le pegaba al rostro. Pero no importaba, tenían que llegar cuanto antes. Intentó quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Sawyer que había visto en esa cámara, pero mientras más lo intentaba más la veía. Intentó evitar las lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte por él, por los dos. Cuando todo esto terminara nada iba a separarles.

-Kate, deberíamos parar cinco minutos…- Jack se tocó las rodillas mientras respiraba pesadamente.  
-Estás loco, Jack¡ ¿no me has oído?…Van a matarle, cuanto antes lleguemos, antes terminaremos con esto.  
-Lo sé, Kate. Pero necesito parar, luego correré tanto que ni te darás cuenta de que hemos llegado. Sólo cinco minutos.  
-Cinco minutos¡-Kate le miró seriamente. Sacaron sus botellas de agua y empezaron a beber.  
-¿Confías en esta gente? ¿Quizás lo de la operación es mentira? Puede que sólo sea una trampa.  
-Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que confiar en ellos.  
-Nunca pensé que arriesgarías tu vida por otra persona.  
-Las cosas cambian, Jack.  
-Espero que sepa hacerte feliz, y sepa quererte como yo no pude.  
-Yo sé que tú me querías, pero yo no sentía lo mismo. No hay nada más. Parece que te va bien con Charlotte.  
-Sí. Es estupenda. Creo que por primera vez me siento bien. y jamás pensé que podría decir esto... Cambiando de tema, ¿A quién tenemos que operar? ¿y dónde vamos a hacerlo?  
-No me dijeron a quién, pero me han asegurado que tienen todo lo necesario.  
-Muy bien. Entonces sigamos.  
-Una cosa, Jack. – Kate le agarró del brazo y le miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión de total convicción.- Si todo sale mal, si no podemos salvar a ese tipo, estoy segura de que cumplirán su palabra, y si lo hacen no dudare en apretar el gatillo frente a quien sea. Así que te recomiendo que, o bien me apoyes o desaparezcas. Nada podrá detenerme. Si él muere…..nada ni nadie me importará.  
-Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Sólo quiero salir de aquí. Estoy seguro de que tienen alguna manera de salir y entrar de este sitio.- Kate asintió agradecida.

Continuaron caminando durante una hora. Kate se paró de repente. Jack la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Kate?  
-Estamos cerca. – Cogió el walkie y empezó a hablar.- Soy Kate, estamos aquí.  
-Muy bien. –Dijo una voz al otro lado.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron un grupo de personas armadas. Se abrieron paso y Kate vio a la mujer a la que más odiaba sobre la faz de la tierra: Juliet. Se acercó a ella y a Jack y empezó a atarles las manos. En otras circunstancias le habría partido la cara. Pero sabía que la vida de Sawyer estaba en juego. Juliet cogió dos sacos y se los puso sobre las cabezas de ambos. Luego empezaron a caminar. El juego había comenzado.


	132. Chapter 132

CAPÍTULO 132 (Saruto)

Cuando le quitaron el saco de la cabeza vio que se encontraban en las casitas donde habían intentado rescatar a Sun y Claire.

Esa será vuestra casa- dijo Juliet con frialdad  
¿Tenemos que compartirla?- dijo Kate algo incómoda  
¿Prefieres tenerme a mí como compañera de piso?- contestó Juliet  
Desde luego que no. No podría compartir techo con alguien en quien no confío en absoluto- dijo Kate con arrogancia  
Mira, Kate- dijo Juliet amenazante- Vamos a tener que vernos a menudo de hoy en adelante, así que tú decides si quieres pelea o no.  
Es muy fácil decir eso cuando tienes un arma en la mano- dijo Kate con desprecio- y cuando estás rodeada de tus amigos.  
Ahora tú estás en el mismo sitio que yo, y aunque no te guste estás trabajando con ellos, colaborando con ellos. Vas a intentar salvar la vida de uno a los que tanto odias- dijo Juliet con seriedad  
Eso es porque Sawyer…  
¡Sawyer!- interrumpió Juliet sonriendo con amargura- Él es tu motivo, yo tengo el mío. No intentéis escapar. Moriréis si lo hacéis, y los vuestros también.

Juliet dio media vuelta y se alejó. Jack y Kate vieron cómo se adentraba en una de las casas. El gesto de tristeza y abatimiento que tenía cuando dijo esas últimas palabras sobrecogió a Jack.

¿Crees que ella también está aquí bajo amenazas?- dijo mirando a Kate  
No lo sé, Jack- dijo Kate dudosa- Pero nos ha traicionado. Y ha ayudado a secuestrar a los nuestros. Ella fue la responsable de la muerte de Robert. Tú y yo no hemos hecho nada parecido. Simplemente vamos a intentar salvar una vida.  
Me siento mal por no haber dicho nada allí- dijo Jack con tristeza- A estas horas deben estar buscándonos y Charlotte…  
¡Jack, lo siento tanto! y te agradezco enormemente lo que estás haciendo. No sabes lo que significa para mí- dijo Kate mirándolo avergonzada  
No me lo agradezcas- dijo él sonriendo- Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí si te lo hubiese pedido.  
Siempre estaré en deuda contigo- dijo Kate sonriéndole  
Bueno, vamos a ver si hay algo ahí dentro de comer- dijo Jack

Se fueron muy temprano a dormir. Justo al terminar de cenar. La casa estaba equipada con comodidades que disfrutaron pese a la situación en la que estaban. La ducha, la comida caliente y dormir sobre un colchón parecían lujos.

Pero Kate no pudo conciliar el sueño pese al cansancio que había acumulado. No podía quitarse a James de la cabeza. Atado, luchando contra las correas, desesperado… Sus ojos se humedecieron y lloró en silencio. Le amaba tanto… No podía soportar verlo así, vencido. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿En qué pensaría? ¿Le habrían dado algo de comer? ¡Dios! Era una verdadera tortura.

Pensó en la operación que tendría que llevar a cabo. ¿Sería complicada? Un tumor cerebral siempre lo era y si no conseguían salvar al paciente Sawyer pagaría las consecuencias. Intentó repasar mentalmente las operaciones de ese calibre que había practicado o presenciado. Hacía demasiado tiempo de eso. Posiblemente saliera mal, pero tenía que asegurarse de que Sawyer estaría bien.

Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó. Ellos tenían el control. La vida de ese paciente estaba en sus manos, de modo que no pensaba coger el bisturí hasta que viera cómo liberaban a Sawyer. Tenía que jugar sus cartas y lo haría.

La mañana amaneció soleada y calurosa. Kate y Jack desayunaban comentando cómo podrían operar.

Habrá que ver qué tamaño tiene, qué condición física tiene el paciente y cómo podemos extirpar el tumor- dijo Jack  
Hace mucho tiempo que no me enfrento a algo así- dijo Kate nerviosa  
A algo como todo esto seguro- dijo Jack sonriendo

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y sin que fuera invitado, un hombre entró en la casa. Era alto. De unos cuarenta años. Moreno y con los ojos oscuros. Parecía que llevase la raya de los ojos pintada- observó Kate

Me llamo Richard Alpert, y soy vuestro paciente- dijo sonriendo con serenidad  
No voy a decir que estamos encantados de conocerte- dijo Jack poniéndose tenso de repente  
Bueno, las circunstancias me obligaron a actuar como lo he hecho, pero espero que nuestra relación sea más fluida con el tiempo, doctor Sheppard- dijo Alpert sonriendo  
Espero que no tengamos demasiado tiempo- dijo Kate- Haremos lo que nos pide y luego nos marcharemos. De modo que toda esta parafernalia no es necesaria.  
Directa al grano, doctora Austen- dijo Richard sonriendo- me gusta su arrojo y su valor.  
Y a mí me da asco que estemos aquí porque tienen a un hombre amenazado de muerte- dijo Kate con odio en la mirada  
Es sólo para asegurarme de que harán todo lo posible por salvar mi vida- dijo Richard con seriedad  
Bien, señor Alpert. Necesitamos garantías- dijo Kate con firmeza  
No están en condiciones de exigirnos nada- repuso Alpert con dureza  
Ni usted tampoco. ¿Se está muriendo, no es cierto?- dijo Jack mirándolo fijamente  
¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo Richard  
Que soltéis a Sawyer antes de la operación- dijo Kate cruzándose de brazos- No le operaré si no lo hace.  
Y la promesa de que no atacaréis el campamento. Nos dejaréis en paz- dijo Jack

Richard dudó durante unos instantes. Evidentemente no tenía muchas opciones. Sabía perfectamente que estaba en manos de una mujer con mucha determinación y valor. Y que Sheppard era un médico excelente y de palabra.

Está bien- dijo con firmeza  
Entonces no hay más que hablar- dijo Kate- Necesitamos ver las pruebas que tiene hechas y ver si hacen falta más.  
Si esto no sale bien saben a lo que se enfrentan, ¿no?- dijo Alpert amenazante  
¿Y usted? ¿Sabe a lo que se enfrenta si no sale bien?- dijo Kate  
Supongo que tendrá que confiar en nosotros así como nosotros tendremos que hacerlo en su palabra- dijo Jack  
Confío en el destino. Y cada uno tenemos el nuestro- dijo Alpert dirigiéndose hacia la salida- Acompáñenme a la clínica.

Más tarde Richard se encontraba en su despacho tomándose un café. Había visto el gesto de los doctores al ver su scanner. La cosa no pintaba demasiado bien, pero también era consciente de que estaba en las mejores manos posibles. Vio cómo se centraban en las pruebas, cómo comentaban entre ellos las opciones, y supo que lo intentarían.  
El zumbido del walkie lo despertó de sus pensamientos

-Richard, soy Ben  
-Dime, Ben  
-Me ha dicho Tom que mañana soltarás a Ford  
-Es un trato  
-¿Cómo puedes confiar en ellos, Richard? Tenemos que matarlo.  
-Ben, sabes perfectamente que son candidatos. No podemos matarlos hasta que dejen de serlo.  
-¿Candidatos, Richard?- la voz de Ben sonaba enfadada- Esta gente son asesinos, personas que han cometido un error tras otro. No tienen ni idea de lo que es este lugar. ¿Crees que alguno de ellos puede ocupar tu lugar en serio?  
-Ben, sé que siempre has querido ser tú. Tuviste tu oportunidad de sacrificarte por La Isla y no lo hiciste. De modo que agradezco tu ayuda y tu trabajo, pero estás fuera de esto.  
-¡Matar a Alex cuando era un bebé no era un sacrificio, era una atrocidad!- repuso Ben a gritos  
-Era tu prueba y fallaste. Ahora es el turno de ellos.

Ben cortó la comunicación con el gesto desencajado. A pesar de que había trabajado y obedecido sin rechistar ni cuestionar nada jamás sería el elegido. Y todo porque no quiso matar a un bebé. ¿Qué tipo de prueba era esa? Estaba dispuesto a casi todo por aquella isla, pero no a renunciar a su hija. De todos modos su ambición no tenía límites.

Está bien, Richard- pensó con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios- Si no podemos matarlos, ellos mismos lo harán. Conseguiré que se maten entre ellos.

Ford era la primera pieza del puzzle. Impulsivo y destructivo no sería la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien, y en cuanto supiera que Sheppard estaba con la mujer que amaba sería fácil. Jack estaría fuera de juego en cuestión de horas.

En cuanto lo soltasen tendría una conversación con él. Y no le resultaba difícil manipular a su antojo a quien quisiera. En este caso, Ford iba a ser una presa fácil. Estaba enamorado, y eso simplificaba mucho las cosas.


	133. Chapter 133

Bueno Zarland, ya sabes, a veces nos dejamos llevar por el entusiasmo, Richard no es aún el nuevo Jacob, en todo caso es el candidato a serlo ;) veremos a ver que pasa...

CAPITULO 133 (Saruto)

No podía conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas a la cama intentando hacerlo pero era imposible. Mañana iba a operar a ese hombre a vida o muerte. Y no es que le preocupase su paciente, sino la vida de Sawyer.

Se levantó y se puso los vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón. Se asomó con cuidado a la habitación de Jack y vio cómo dormía plácidamente. Al menos él estaría descansado al día siguiente.

Se acercó a la nevera y cogió una lata de cerveza. En realidad lo le apetecía tomarla pero pensó con una triste sonrisa en los labios que Sawyer le diría que era muy tonta si no tomaba una cerveza fría en un momento como ese.

¿Qué habrían hecho con él? Llevaban dos días en aquel lugar. Haciéndole pruebas a Alpert y no sabía qué podía ser de James. ¿Lo tendrían en el mismo sitio? ¿Atado sin poder moverse? ¿Habría comido? ¿Le habrían dicho algo?

Sintió cómo se le humedecían los ojos y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. No podía reprimir el llanto pero de ningún modo quería despertar a Jack. Lo último que necesitaba era tenerlo al lado ahora mismo. De modo que salió al porche de la casa. Se sentó en uno de los escalones y se dejó llevar.

¡Mierda!- exclamó cuando vio que Juliet se acercaba hasta ella  
¿Estás bien?- preguntó la rubia  
¿Acaso te importa?- contestó de mala gana  
No soy tan mala persona como crees, Kate- dijo sentándose junto a ella- Te dije que cada uno tenemos nuestros motivo para hacer lo que hacemos.  
No me cuentes tu vida, Juliet. No me importa- dijo Kate- Ni pretendas justificarte. No hay perdón para lo que hiciste. Por tu culpa Robert murió y secuestraste a tres mujeres.  
No intento excusarme. Pero quiero que sepas que Claire y Sun están bien. Y que si se hubieran quedado en la playa morirían- dijo Juliet con firmeza  
Aunque así fuera, ¿no crees que las cosas se podrían haber hecho de otro modo? ¿Te has parado a pensar cómo lo está pasando Jin?- dijo Kate furiosa  
Imagino que mal, al igual que tú. Lejos de la persona que amas- dijo Juliet fingiendo indiferencia  
No voy a hablar contigo de eso- dijo Kate dando un trago a su cerveza  
No es necesario. Te he visto llorar- dijo Juliet con una sonrisa amarga- y deja que te diga que no lo entiendo. Mañana operarás a Alpert, y saldrá bien porque te las has ingeniado para convencer a Jack y obtener su ayuda. Tú sabrás cómo.  
Sólo se lo pedí- dijo Kate enfadada  
Y claro, siempre consigues lo que quieres de los hombres- dijo Juliet con ironía- Tienes la habilidad de envolverlos y obtener exactamente lo que quieres de ellos.  
¿Qué es lo que pasa, Juliet?- dijo Kate desafiándola- ¿Me tienes envidia? ¿Te molesta que en pocos días el sienta por mí lo que jamás sintió por ti?  
No te envidio, Kate- dijo Juliet levantándose y mirándola a los ojos- Porque hagas lo que hagas mañana todos vosotros acabaréis muertos en este lugar.  
¿Pero por qué, Juliet? ¿Por qué?- dijo Kate desesperada  
Yo no lo sé. Soy solo un peón más en este juego- dijo Juliet con tristeza- Suerte mañana.

Kate la miró alejarse y sintió una profunda inquietud en su interior. Era como si estuviera resignada a morir, como si supiera que no tenía opción. Como si ninguno de ellos la tuviera.

Alpert estaba tumbado en la camilla. Parecía extrañamente tranquilo a pesar de que iba a poner su vida en manos de dos personas que lo odiaban.

Hicimos un trato- dijo Kate mirándolo a los ojos

Richard hizo un gesto y Piquet encendió un monitor. Cogió un walkie y dio una orden por radio.

- Ahora, Tom

A Kate le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando volvió A ver aquella sala. Sawyer miraba al hombre que lo apuntaba sorprendido.

- Lárgate- le dijo  
- ¿Qué me largue? ¿A qué viene todo esto?- preguntaba extrañado  
- Lárgate y no hagas que me arrepienta- dijo Tom  
- ¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó James  
- Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo- contestó  
Observó cómo James salía de allí mirando hacia atrás. Kate podía ver en sus ojos que no se fiaba nada de lo que estaba pasando. Piquet apagó la cámara cuando la habitación se quedó vacía.  
- ¿Cómo sé que no le pegaréis un tiro ahora?- dijo Kate con la voz rota  
- Supongo que tendrás que confiar en mi- dijo Alpert- Igual que yo tengo que confiar en vosotros.

Kate lo miró a los ojos intentando descubrir si era sincero o todo esto era otro engaño. Pero realmente no tenía muchas opciones. Por todo lo que había visto en esa mini ciudad si quisieran, aniquilarían el campamento en unos minutos.

- ¿Cuándo nos dejaréis libres?- preguntó Jack  
- En cuanto me haya recuperado podréis iros. Lo de ser libres depende de vosotros- dijo Alpert  
- Empecemos cuanto antes- dijo Kate colocándole la mascarilla.

Ben salió al encuentro de Sawyer. Tom le había avisado de que aquella mañana lo liberarían. No iba a ser nada complicado manipular a un hombre tan visceral e impulsivo como Ford. Era pan comido para él.

¡Sawyer!- dijo fingiendo sorpresa- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

James le contestó de mala gana y sin detenerse. Iba directo al campamento. Necesitaba encontrarla.

Es una larga historia- dijo sin mirarlo  
Estábamos preocupados- dijo Ben intentando seguir su paso- Sobre todo después de que Kate y Jack se marcharan. ¿Qué está pasando, Sawyer?  
¿Qué?- dijo él deteniéndose- ¿Has visto a Kate? ¿Sabes dónde está?  
Si, bueno…- dijo Ben nervioso- Desapareció la noche que tú lo hiciste pero al día siguiente regresó al campamento. Estuvo hablando con Jack y se marcharon sin decir nada.  
¿Con Jack? ¿A dónde?- dijo nervioso  
No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, Sawyer. Como te he dicho no hablaron con nadie. Ni siquiera Charlotte sabe… pero deja que te diga que creo que se hacia dónde se dirigían- dijo Ben tímidamente  
¡Dispara!- dijo James empezando a impacientarse  
Por la dirección que tomaron creo que fueron hacia las casas donde viven esos que llamáis los otros. No entiendo por qué- dijo Ben fingiendo nerviosismo  
¿Hacia villaotros? ¿Pero por qué coño irían allí?- dijo James desesperado. No entendía nada en absoluto y la cabeza iba a estallarle.  
En realidad no lo sabemos pero la gente ha empezado a hablar, bueno, ya sabes- dijo Ben con picardía- ¿Crees que trabajan para ellos? ¿Que se habían infiltrado entre nosotros?  
Eso no puede ser- dijo James que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
No sé, me han contado que una mujer, Juliet, creo… era uno de ellos- dijo Ben tímidamente  
Eso es imposible, ¿entiendes?- dijo James cogiéndolo del cuello y empujándolo contra un árbol- No vuelvas a sugerir que Kate….  
¡Tranquilo! ¡Sólo te he dicho lo que se!- dijo Ben asustado

James lo soltó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Caminaba en círculos sin entender nada. Intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a todo aquello. No había comido en dos días y apenas había podido dormir, y era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Deberías descansar- dijo Ben intentando tranquilizarle- Ya pensaremos qué ha podido pasar.  
De eso nada. Voy a buscarlos- dijo James echando a andar con decisión.  
¡James, es peligroso!- dijo Ben a su espalda  
¡Mira, ojos de sapo!- dijo James volviéndose y mirándolo a los ojos- Volveré con ellos y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras!  
Ten cuidado, Sawyer- dijo Ben. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa maquiavélica. Una sonrisa que hubiera puesto los pelos de punta al mismísimo satanás.

Seis horas después Kate y Jack abandonaban la clínica con el cansancio dibujado en sus ojos. Había sido una operación complicada y larga, pero habían conseguido extirpar el tumor de ese hombre. Aunque no tuvieran muy claro si habían hecho algo bueno o si habían cavado sus propias tumbas.

Caminaban uno al lado de otro. En silencio. Pensando en lo que les depararía el futuro.

¿Crees que hemos hecho lo correcto, Jack?- dijo Kate con timidez

Jack la miró a los ojos y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Intentaba acallar las dudas que tenía y que eran las mismas que él sentía.

No lo sé, Kate- dijo abrazándola- Pero me gusta pensar que hemos salvado la vida de dos personas hoy.  
Sólo espero que esto no traiga consecuencias al resto- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

Jack la besó en la frente con ternura.  
Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- dijo sonriendo  
Gracias por ayudarme, Jack- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

Jack le pasó la mano por los hombros dirigiéndola hacia su casa mientras le decía divertido:

Bueno, es tu turno ahora. Antes de salir de aquí tendrás que ayudarme tú a mí- dijo  
¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo ella sonriéndole  
Nada complicado. Rescatar a Claire y Sun y robar algunas armas- dijo haciendo una mueca  
Ah! Nada arriesgado, ¿verdad?- dijo Kate entrando en la casa

Estaba atardeciendo, pero aún había la suficiente luz como para que James no hubiera perdido detalle de toda esa escena. Aquel cabrón llevaba razón. Por segunda vez en su vida una mujer le había engañado. Solo que esta vez le dolía. Le dolía el corazón y parecía que iba a estallarle dentro del pecho. Durante todo el camino hacia aquel lugar había estado intentando buscar una explicación lógica a todo lo que había pasado. No podía creer que ella estuviera con ellos, que fuera una de ellos. Eso era imposible. Sabía lo que sentía mientras la besaba. Sabía cómo se estremecía su cuerpo cuando la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella no podía haberle mentido. Pero lo que había visto le había helado la sangre y se sintió como cuando era un niño y perdió a sus padres. Solo, abatido, con la ira corriendo por sus venas y con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Se quedó allí inmóvil, entre los arbustos. Viendo cómo ella desaparecía tras la puerta de aquella casa. Con él. Cuando de pronto sintió el frio metal de un arma contra su cabeza. Ni siquiera se asustó. Ya nada importaba.

¡Vaya, Ford! Parece que te gusta estar prisionero- dijo una voz a sus espaldas- Tenemos una jaula que te encantará.

Piquet sonrió mientras lo conducía hacia aquel lugar. Satisfecho por su caza, pero extrañado de que no luchara ni opusiera resistencia alguna.


	134. Chapter 134

La verdad es que no hay mucho feeling entre Kate y Juliet pero tampoco es que en la serie fuesen las mejores amigas del mundo precisamente ;) Bueno, en este seguimos con Kate y Jack haciendo amigos XD

CAPITULO 134 (Maya)

Jack se levantó temprano y preparo algo de café. Llamó a Kate. Era importante que planearan el siguiente paso sin que nadie notase nada. Por suerte no había cámaras de vigilancia en su casa. Se sentaron uno frente a otro.

-¿Qué has pensado?- Kate le miraba mientras bebía de su taza.  
-Voy a ir A ver a Richard. Mientras, aprovechando que Juliet no está, iras A ver a Claire, la convencerás de que tenemos que marcharnos de aquí. Le contarás todo lo que ha pasado. Luego liberaremos a Sun.  
-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?  
-Primero deberás ir al almacén. Buscarás armas, te llevarás una y me dejarás la otra debajo de mi almohada. Sabes dónde está Sun.  
-Es peligroso Jack, siempre hay alguien en la puerta y hay cámaras.  
-Tendrás que hacer todo lo que puedas Kate. Nos vemos dentro de dos horas.  
-No tenemos ninguna llave para abrir la celda de Sun.  
-Ya he pensado en eso. El amigo de Juliet, Noah, tiene llaves. Iré a buscarlo y le obligaré a que nos ayude. – Jack le sonrió y se levantó.  
-Gracias, Jack.  
-Si algo me pasa, si ves que no llegó, vete con Claire y el bebe.  
-Pero…..  
-No hagas ninguna tontería Kate. Ahora vete. En dos horas.- Le abrazó con cariño.  
-Ten cuidado, Jack.

Salieron juntos de la casa. Jack se dirigió a la enfermería y Kate fue a realizar su parte del trato. Por suerte no había mucha gente por los alrededores. Miró por todos lados. Escuchó a dos personas hablar en el almacén y se escondió. Dejaron la puerta abierta, parecía que iban a volver. Era el momento idóneo, entró rápidamente. La armería estaba cerrada. Oyó como unos pasos se acercaban. Era Colín. Estaba desarmada.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?¡  
-Estaba buscando champú y un poco de crema suavizante.- Kate dijo esto con toda la inocencia que pudo.  
-No deberías venir tú sola, Kate. Debes pedir permiso y uno de nosotros te acompañara.  
-Lo siento, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.- Colín empezó a buscar por las estanterías.  
-Mira aquí está el champú, la crema….-Colín cayó al suelo inconsciente. Kate le había golpeado con una lata de judías.  
-¡Eso por Sawyer, hija de puta¡-Cogió las llaves y abrió la armería. Ató las manos y pies de Colín y la metió dentro. Le tapo también la boca para que no pudiera hacer ruido. Cogió varias armas y munición y salió corriendo antes de que alguien más la viera.

Después de dejarle un arma a Jack en casa, fue A ver a Claire. Llamó a la puerta y la joven le abrió con una gran sonrisa, mientras sostenía al pequeño Aron.  
-¡Kate¡  
-Hola Claire. Vaya, este deber ser tu bebé. Es precioso.  
-Aaron. Sí, es una monada… Pasa.- Entraron hacía la sala.- Juliet me dijo que estabais aquí. ¿Todo ha salido bien?- Kate se dio cuenta de que había una cámara en la sala. Miró a la joven.  
-Claire ¿te importa si vamos a mi casa? He hecho un pastel y sé que te gusta el chocolate.  
-Pero Kate….-Claire se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.- Muy bien.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, la joven observaba como miraba por las ventanas de aquí para allá.

-¿No hay pastel, eh?- Kate se giró y le sonrió.  
-La cocina no es lo mío. Escucha, préstame atención, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Vamos a irnos de aquí. Pero antes tendremos que ir a por Sun.  
-¡Estás loca¡Nos mataran. ¿Qué pasa con Aaron?  
-Es arriesgado Claire, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Tengo un arma y haré lo que sea para protegerte, confía en mí.  
-Pero….¿qué pasa con Juliet?  
-¡Juliet¡ ¿A quién coño le importa Juliet? Es una de ellos. ¿Crees que le importáis tú o tú bebé? ella está aquí únicamente para hacer su trabajo. No le importa nadie. Hazme caso Claire, si no nos marcharnos ahora, no podremos irnos nunca.  
-Está bien. ¿Cuál es el plan?  
-Saldremos de aquí como si fuéramos a dar un paseo. Iremos al edificio donde está Sun y esperaremos a que Jack aparezca. No permitiré que nada le ocurra a tu hijo. Te lo prometo.

Jack hecho un vistazo a Richard. Parece que todo había salido bastante mejor de lo esperado. El hombre le observaba mientras ponía las gasas y vendajes limpios.

-¿Todo correcto, Jack?  
-Parece que evoluciona bien. Es importante que sigas en reposo y que estés tranquilo. Sería peligrosa cualquier infección.  
-¿Dónde está la doctora Austen?- Jack evitó su mirada, mentir mirando a los ojos nunca había sido lo suyo.  
-No he querido despertarla. Ayer trabajo muy duro.- En ese momento Juliet salió de su despacho y se acercó.  
-Buenos días, Jack.  
-Hola, Juliet.  
-Bueno aquí he terminado, voy a volver a casa.- Jack se quitó los guantes y salió.  
-Un momento, Jack. –Juliet le agarró del brazo, obligándole a mirarle.- Espero que ahora que todo ha terminado no intentéis nada raro.  
-¿Eso es una amenaza?  
-Es una realidad. Si hacéis cualquier cosa, pondréis en peligro muchas vidas. Puedo asegurarte que no sois conscientes del tipo de gente con la que os enfrentáis.  
-¿y tú de qué lado estas Juliet?  
-Yo no estoy del lado de nadie. Todos estamos aquí por una razón, tú tienes las tuyas y yo las mías.  
-Pues procura no interponerte entre las mías. – Jack se soltó y le dio una sonrisa irónica- Adiós, doctora Burke.

Después de coger su pistola, se dirigió a la escuela donde sabía que encontraría a Noah. Tocó la puerta. Estaba dando clase. El maestro le miró sorprendido y salió fuera.

-¿Eres Jack, verdad? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Jack le apunto con disimulo por la espalda. El hombre se estremeció.  
-No tengo nada contra ti. Necesito una llave. Te vienes conmigo.  
-Pero no puedo dejar a los niños solos…  
-Si no vienes, te mataré aquí mismo.- En sus ojos el joven pudo ver que decía la verdad.  
-Muy bien.

Jack guardo su pistola y miró al hombre mientras caminaban, estaba sudando. Parecía un buen tipo, nada que ver con toda esa gente.

-Vamos hacía el edificio metálico donde tienen a la mujer embarazada, Sun. Si haces cualquier movimiento extraño o intentas llamar la atención, te meteré un par de balas en el estómago, tendrás una muerte larga y dolorosa. Soy médico, así que se de lo que hablo.

Cuando iban acercándose pudieron observar como un hombre leía sentado en la puerta del lugar. Tenía un rifle apoyado en la silla. Jack se escondió y Noah se adelantó.

-¿Qué haces aquí maestro?- El hombre le miró y después siguió con su lectura.  
-Richard me ha enviado para que vigile a la embarazada. Ya sabes, con toda esa gente por aquí, no hay que fiarse.  
-Cada vez son más, pronto vamos a montar una comuna con todos ellos.  
-Si…. ¿Qué estás leyendo?  
-La verdad es que no puedo dejarlo, es…-El hombre cayó. Jack le había propinado un golpe con la culata de su arma. Kate salió de su escondite, dejando a Claire y al bebé. Se acercó a Jack y se miraron con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Entraron dentro y Noah le dio la llave a Kate. Justo cuando iban a abrir oyeron un disparo. Jack y Kate se miraron con gran angustia.

-¡Claire¡  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya¡Dos médicos y un maestro propiciando la gran fuga. Vete Noah, vuelve a tu trabajo. – Noah miró a Kate y a Jack sin saber que hacer.-¡Vamos¡- Tom los observaba con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.  
-¡Dijisteis que nos dejarías marchar¡-Jack apuntaba a Tom y Kate apuntaba al otro hombre.  
-Todavía no habéis terminado vuestra labor aquí. Yo que vosotros bajaría esas armas.  
-¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso?- Kate le pregunto con gran ira.  
-¡Porque el idiota de tu novio volvió ayer después de que lo liberamos, desagradecido¡. Así que si quieres irte, hazlo Kate, pero en cuanto pongas un pie fuera de nuestro territorio le pegaremos un tiro y luego te llevaremos su cadáver para que puedas llorarle.  
-¡Estas mintiendo, Sawyer no está aquí¡  
-Suerte que vas a poder verlo con tus propios ojos.

Dos hombres más entraron en el edificio. Jack miró a Kate cuyas lágrimas habían empezado a llenar sus ojos. Estaba derrotada, como nunca la había visto. Aquellos hombres les ataron las manos y les pusieron aquellos sacos en la cabeza. Cuando salieron del edificio Claire observaba toda la escena desde su escondite mientras tapaba la boca de su hijo para que no pudieran encontrarlos. Tenía que volver al campamento y avisarlos de lo que estaba pasando. Ahora más que nunca sabía que la vida de sus amigos estaba en juego.


	135. Chapter 135

CAPÍTULO 135 (Gigi)

Se despertó aturdido, no sabía donde estaba, otra vez lo habían dormido, en menos de 48 horas. Se sentía famélico, no había comido nada en dos días, pero lo que más lo atormentaba era la sed desesperante que sentía, tenía que beber si o si, sino moriría deshidratado. Miró hacia todos lados a medida que salía del sopor del sueño, intentando reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, pero la verdad no tenía la menor idea. De lo único que estaba seguro era que estaba en medio de una jaula, frente a él había otra del mismo tamaño, tipo de la que se encuentran en los zoológicos "¿Dónde mierda estoy? "Pensó desesperado. Entonces relacionó los video que había visto en la escotilla y el oso polar que mató en esos primeros días en La Isla y se dio cuenta que deberían ser jaulas para experimentos de esos tipos raros de Dharma.

Todavía confundido, las imágenes de lo que vivió en esas últimas horas comenzaron a precipitarse en su mente. Se vio atado en una camilla, impotente sin poder moverse, no teniendo ni la más puta idea de lo que pasaba, sintiendo terror de imaginar lo que le estarían haciendo a Kate en esos momentos e incapaz de hacer nada. Recordó su conversación con Ben, lo que le había dicho de Kate, él negándose a creer toda esa historia hasta que la vio con sus propios ojos en la villa de los otros. Su cara se transfiguró al recordar. ¿Cómo podía haberle engatusado de esa forma? ¡¿ Era una de ellos? Pero esta revelación no la sintió solo como una tracción, como había sido en caso de de Juliet. esto fue mucho más , le produjo un dolor interno que nunca antes había sentido en su vida, por primera vez amaba a alguien por sobre todo, por primare vez la vida de otra persona era más importante que su propia vida, por primera vez dejaba de lado su filosofía de "Sálvese quien pueda" para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a otra persona y la muy maldita lo engaña, mintiéndole de la manera más vil .

La imagen de Kate abrazando a Jack, muy felices rodeados de esas casitas amarillas no se le iba a olvidar mientras viviera, es más, no se permitiría olvidarlo, le serviría como recordatorio, si alguna vez lograba salir de esta maldita jaula, de evitar todo contacto, todo acercamiento, toda relación con otra persona. Seguiría viviendo su vida tal como lo hizo antes de subir a ese avión, solo preocupándose por él, sin tener ninguna consideración por los demás. Por lo menos de esa manera podía aparentar ser feliz, podía ir y venir, sólo preocupándose por cosas triviales sin posibilidad de ser herido y abandonado de nuevo por alguien a quien amaba. Lo raro que en ese momento sentía más una profunda tristeza que enojo o furia. Le dolía en alma haberla perdido y ni siquiera el convencimiento que todo era una farsa menguaba el gran vacío que sentía en su corazón.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, necesitaba calmar sus necesidades básicas, debería buscar agua y a algo para comer, estaba muy débil y sabía que no iba resistir mucho tiempo más. Vio un aparato raro al costado de la jaula, parecía algo puesto para observar el comportamiento de los osos, se acerco y trató de analizar su funcionamiento, intentó de distintas forma, pero en vano" Hijo de puta" murmuró, no había forma de hace funcionar la estúpida máquina. Estaba a punto de abandonar cuando descubrió la forma de hacerlo, puso en marcha su plan, y por fin funcionó- Pero después de tanto trabajo solo salió un chorro de agua muy pequeño, algunos cereales y una galletita con forma de pescado. Maldijo su suerte, por lo menos pudo tomar un poco de agua, pero sabía horrible, no quiso ni pensar el tiempo que tendría allí.

De repente escuchó ruido, miró hacia todos lados sin saber de donde provenía. Le llamó la atención ver a una joven adolescente aparecer rápidamente con una honda en los brazos, tirando piedra con una puntería envidiable, a varias cámaras de vigilancia que él no había siquiera notado.

-"¿Quién eres? "Le preguntó sorprendido mientras la chica le acercaba una cantimplora y una caja con unos sándwiches. Desconfiaba de lo que había dentro de la cantimplora, pero si no tomaba ya algo moriría segura. Sin dejar de mirarla vacío todo el contenido en unos segundos, desesperado. La chica era muy joven y también muy bonita, tenía una mezcla de valentía y miedo en los ojos que lo intrigaron de sobremanera.

-"Mi nombre es Alex, te traje un poco de comida para que recuperes la fuerza, no te puedo ayudar a escapar ahora, pero no te preocupes, ellos no pueden matarte ni a ti ni a tu amigos. Igual deben tener cuidado, son muy peligrosos. ¿Por causalidad no has visto a un chico de mi edad llamado Karl? Habló rápidamente acentuando con desesperación la última preguntó

- ¿Karl? No, no he visto a nadie ¿Cómo es eso que no nos pueden matar?-  
A Alex se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, tenía la tristeza y desesperanza marcada en el rostro, parecía que tal Karl era muy importante para ella. -Es muy complicado de explicar, pero ellos no los pueden matar a ustedes, aunque si lastimarlos, no lo provoquen, intenten hacer todo lo que les dicen, voy a intentar venir más tarde a ayudarlos- dijo mientras huía tan rápidamente como había llegado.

Todavía desconcertado , se comió los sándwiches casi sin tragarlo, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto hambre, ¿ Qué significaba que los otros no podían matarlos ¿ Porque hablaba como si tuvieran más de una persona prisionera en ese lugar?. Lástima que a niña había huido tan rápido, tenía mil preguntas por hacerle.

Otro ruido lo puso en guardia, miro hacia dónde se originó el ruido, y el corazón se le detuvo, caminado con una capucha en la cabeza apareció Kate escoltada por el imbécil que lo había atrapado a él. La metió de un empujón a la jaula enfrente a la suya. Pudo ver desde lejos lastimaduras por todo su cuerpo. Sentimientos encontrados desbordaron su mente, por un lado toda la furia y el enojo que había sentido desde que la vio con Jack resurgieron con mucha más fuerza, pero por el otro se alegraba de verla viva y lo asustaba todas las marcas que tenía por doquier¡ Qué le habían hecho?.

Cuando le sacaron la capucha y sus ojos se encontraron, solo vio en los de ella lágrimas y una felicidad tan grande reflejada como nunca había visto en su vida, su cara siempre hermosa, resplandecía de una forma especial como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo. La verdad no esperaba esa reacción, no comprendía lo que pasaba, estuvo a punto de creer que había imaginado todo, que ella de verdad lo amaba y nunca lo había traicionado, pero recordó lo que había visto y su cara se transfiguró nuevamente, volviéndose esa máscara difícil de leer, insensible, no iba a caer en su juego, todo era un engaño y ella solo estaba fingiendo un papel con él. Se juro en ese momento, que le iba a ser la vida imposible para vengarse de todo el dolor que le había causado. Aunque sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil.


	136. Chapter 136

Bueno, no sé yo si a Sawyer le va a durar mucho el enfado... Alex, la muchacha es un encanto, lastima de padre XD ;)

CAPÍTULO 136 (Saruto)

Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro a pesar de que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!- dijo sollozando

Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. James la observaba desde la otra jaula con una expresión que no había visto nunca. Su rostro estaba como muerto, sin alma, y sus ojos, que solían ser brillantes y llenos de vida, parecían apagados.

- ¿James, qué te han hecho?- dijo dejando que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos

Él dejó caer las manos sobre los barrotes de la celda, y sonrió amargamente.

- Eres buena, Kate. Muy buena- dijo con la voz quebrada- Mucho mejor que yo, incluso. Es justo reconocértelo.  
- ¿Qué.. qué dices?- dijo ella con la voz entre cortada  
- Déjalo ya, vale? No hace falta que sigas con esto- dijo él con serenidad- Lo sé todo así que ya no es necesario que continúes con el papel.  
- James, ¿pero qué papel? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo Kate incrédula  
- Sea lo que sea que pretendéis de mí no vais a conseguirlo. Las cartas están boca arriba- dijo James fulminándola con la mirada- Así que ya que no os soy de utilidad dile a tus amigos que podéis soltarme o matarme.  
- ¿Pero qué coño estás diciendo?- Kate estaba fuera de si- ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Ha sido Juliet? ¿Qué demonios te ha dicho?  
- ¡No me ha dicho nadie nada!- gritó él perdiendo el control- ¡Lo he visto con mis putos ojos! ¡Yo mismo!  
- Mira, no se qué has podido ver, pero estás cometiendo un error- dijo Kate intentando calmarse- Puedo explicarte…  
- ¡Cállate!- gritó él dándole la espalda y apoyándose contra las rejas- Dile a tus amigos que te saquen de ahí. ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero oírte!  
- ¿Cómo has podido pensar que yo…? ¡Dios, James no puedo creerlo!- dijo ella con un profundo dolor- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¡cómo me crees capaz de…?  
Sólo una pregunta- dijo James interrumpiéndola- ¿Jack, está con vosotros desde el principio o es otra de tus víctimas?

Le hubiera dolido menos que la hubiese apuñalado en el estómago. Esa mirada llena de odio y de desprecio le atravesó el corazón. Pero era una sensación familiar. Nunca nadie creyó en ella. Cuando conoció a James pensó que era diferente, que las cosas podían cambiar. Él conocía su pasado y no la juzgaba, pero ahora lo hacía. Como lo hizo todo el mundo. y eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Porque en esta ocasión a James lo amaba sobre todas las cosas. Era la única persona que le había importado más que su propia vida, más que su libertad. Era el único hombre que había conseguido que venciera sus miedos y su necesidad de huir.

Lo miró con serenidad. A pesar de que sus ojos no dejaban de arrojar lágrimas su aspecto era de tranquilidad y firmeza.

- Algún día, James, te darás cuenta del error que has cometido- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Después se sentó tras unas cajas. No quería que la viera llorar. Y dejó que su cuerpo, magullado y golpeado duramente descansara contra los barrotes.  
Estaba cayendo la noche, y la oscuridad se abría paso. El frío empezó a penetrar en su cuerpo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.  
Se sentía débil y exhausta, pero lo que más le dolía, lo que le impedía casi respirar era el profundo nudo que había en su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente la despertó una música extraña. Como de circo. Se incorporó con dificultad y vio a Sawyer golpeando un sistema que le arrojaba agua y algo parecido a una galleta. Volvió a echarse sobre el suelo. No tenía fuerzas para moverse. El cuerpo le dolía aún más que la noche anterior, si cabe. Y ya ni siquiera tenía hambre o sed.  
Escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella. Y su instinto de supervivencia la ayudó a levantarse.  
Eran Piquet y Tom. Iban armados y abrieron su jaula. Piquet la agarró fuertemente del brazo y de un empujón la lanzó al suelo fuera de la celda.

- ¡Eh! Ya está bien! esto no es necesario. Ya sé que qué va todo esto- dijo James  
- ¡Cállate, Ford! esto no va contigo!- gritó Piquet mirándolo con odio  
- ¿Qué habéis hecho con Jack?- dijo Kate desafiándolos con la mirada  
Está con Alpert- dijo Tom- Necesitamos un médico, pero sólo uno. ¿Entiendes, guapa?

La obligaron a levantarse y le indicaron que caminase apuntándola con un arma.

- ¿A dónde la lleváis?- dijo James nervioso- ¿Qué váis a hacer?  
- ¡Juzgarla!- gritó Piquet mientras se alejaban arrastrándola  
- ¡Pero qué coño! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!- gritaba desesperado tras los barrotes.

¿Sería posible que se hubiera equivocado con ella? ¡No, no!- pensó desechando esa idea de su mente. Todo era parte de un plan. No podía ser que hubiese sido un necio. No podía ser que ella estuviese realmente en peligro.

Fueron las dos horas más largas de su vida. Sin saber qué pensar. Sin saber qué coño estaba pasando. Casi pidió a Dios que ella fuera uno de ellos y que le hubiera engañado como a un niño. Eso era mejor que pensar que se había equivocado y que ahora esos hijos de puta le estarían haciendo daño. No soportaba la idea de que estuviera sola en manos de esos cabrones. Intentó abrir el candado mil veces. Forzar los barrotes, pero era imposible. Aquella jaula estaba hecha a conciencia y lo único que consiguió fue caer rendido por el cansancio y el hambre.

De pronto los vio volver. La llevaban sujeta por debajo de los hombros, arrastrando los pies por el suelo. Pensó que estaba inconsciente porque la cabeza le colgaba hacia abajo y sus rizos ocultaban su rostro. Una sensación de profundo dolor le atravesó el corazón. Se había equivocado.

- ¡Qué le habéis hecho, hijos de puta!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos  
- ¡Cállate o te meto un tiro en la boca!- dijo Piquet mirándolo con furia  
- ¡Kate! ¡Kate!- gritó James fuera de sí mientras veía cómo la lanzaban dentro de su jaula

Tom metió un cubo con agua dentro de la celda y dejo algo parecido a unos trapos sobre las cajas. Después cerraron la puerta y desaparecieron mirándolo con desprecio y haciendo caso omiso a sus gritos.

Ella estaba bocabajo, inmóvil. y James pudo ver cómo tenía la camiseta empapada en sangre por la espalda. En su vida se había sentido tan impotente como en aquella ocasión. No podía salir de allí y cualquier cosa que dijera resultaba inútil porque ella no le escuchaba.

- ¡Kate, por favor! ¡Dime algo!- dijo desesperado

Ella lo escuchaba como si estuviera a kilómetros de allí. Quería moverse, decirle que estaba bien, pero no podía. La espalda le ardía. Fue juzgada por intento de fuga y traición. Y su sentencia fueron cincuenta latigazos. Cincuenta latigazos que soportó hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio un cubo a su lado. Debía intentar alcanzarlo. Si mojaba sus heridas quizás pudiera dejar de sentir ese terrible dolor que la tenía paralizada.  
Segundos después vio como una joven caía a su lado. Se había deslizado entre los barrotes del techo. Tenía el pelo rizado y unos ojos que la llenaron de paz.

- Espera, voy a ayudarte- dijo sonriéndola con tristeza

Fue como ver a un ángel.

- Está viva- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a James  
- ¿Qué le han hecho?- oyó que decía con la voz rota  
- Lo habitual- dijo Alex cortando la camiseta con unas tijeras

James sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco cuando vio lo que habían hecho con ella.  
Alex limpiaba las heridas con cuidado y le debió aplicar algo fresco, quizás aloe vera, porque en instantes Kate sintió un alivio inmediato. Luego le levantó el rostro y la obligó a tomar una píldora.

- Es para el dolor- dijo con ternura

Después la ayudó a incorporarse y le puso una camiseta limpia. Kate se apoyó contra las cajas dejando caer la cabeza entre sus brazos. Exhausta y dejándose llevar por la sensación de bienestar que el alivio de sus heridas le provocaba.

- Gracias- susurró  
- Te dejo esto para que comas algo- dijo Alex dejando unos sándwiches junto a ella- Procura descansar. Y si te duele tómate otra píldora.

Kate vio cómo Alex salía de la celda. Y tomó nota mentalmente de cómo lo hizo. Evidentemente ahora era incapaz de moverse, pero cuando recuperase las fuerzas podría salir como ella. Aunque no serviría de mucho. No pensaba marcharse de allí sin James y sin Jack. Se lo debía a ambos.

- Kate- dijo James con timidez- Eh, Pecas. ¿Estás bien?  
- No, imbécil. No estoy bien- dijo ella sin poder evitar sonreír  
- Kate, yo… He metido la pata, ¿verdad?- dijo con la voz quebrada- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.  
- Cállate, James- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa- Eres patético con las disculpas.  
- ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?- dijo él con los ojos empañados  
- No te lo mereces, pero lo haré. Porque te amo- dijo ella sonriéndole

Sawyer tomó aire profundamente y al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones se llenaban de oxígeno su corazón lo hacía de una paz que jamás había experimentado en su vida.

- Yo también te amo, Pecas- dijo sonriendo con timidez  
- Ahora déjame descansar. Mañana tenemos que fugarnos- dijo ella mirándolo con tranquilidad  
- Eso no lo dudes. Te sacaré de aquí, Kate- dijo él con firmeza

Hubiera deseado descansar en sus brazos y acurrucarse contra su pecho, pero el hecho de que estuvieran separados físicamente no impedía que estuvieran más cerca el uno del otro que nunca. No hacían falta más palabras. Había sido suficiente. Ya no sentía dolor. Y una sensación de paz y tranquilidad la invadió. Se sumió en un profundo sueño, sentada, apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos contra las cajas. Y supo que mientras estuvieran juntos, habría esperanza.


	137. Chapter 137

CAPITULO 137 (Sambo)

La vida en el campamento seguía prácticamente igual salvo esa inquietud que ahora se respiraba ya no solo por la desaparición de Claire y Sun si no que ahora también estaban desaparecidos Jack, Sawyer y Kate. La médico estaba desaparecida cosa que inquietaba a Paul más que a los demás debido a su condición de hipocondríaco. Lo cierto es que Hurley había visto a Kate salir de la selva totalmente acelerada, buscando a Jack, les vio hablando y adentrarse otra vez en la selva. "Cosas de lideres'' pensó Hurley aunque le pareció extraño no ver a Sawyer que a estas alturas ya parecía la sombra de Kate. La verdad es que Hurley no le tenía por ese tipo de tío… estaba cazado y bien cazado, pensó Hurley mientras se dirigía a la escotilla.

La escotilla. Si en el campamento se respiraba inquietud, en la escotilla era más bien lo contrario. Estaba en calma, una clama rota cada 108 minutos cuando la alarma avisaba de que era hora de salvar el mundo. Y ahí estaba Locke, sentado al ordenador intentando descifrar que demonios le había pasado el otro día. No sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado pero estaba seguro de que algo iba mal. No conseguía recordar nada solo recordaba el humo, oscuridad y Hurley despertándole. Le mataba no saber que le pasó porque ese humo ya lo había visto antes pero tuvo un comportamiento totalmente distinto al de esta última vez y eso, era algo muy significativo. Era como si, ahora, intentara mostrarle algo pero…. '' ¿Que me va a querer mostrar? si solo es humo… es… es imposible… simplemente me atacó. '' pensó totalmente impotente. El silencio del búnker se rompió con el sonido de la puerta. Era Hurley que venía a tomar su turno con la tecla. Al principio le costó aceptarlo porque aun estaba muy mosqueado con el hecho de que esos malditos números estuvieran en la escotilla y que fueran precisamente esos números el código para ese ordenador aunque lo que más le mosqueaba era que esos números fueran la llave para salvar el mundo cuando a él, lo único que le hicieron…. fue arruinarle la existencia.

-''Hola tío '' dijo Hurley siendo totalmente ignorado tanto por Locke como por Boone. Boone ahora estaba obsesionado con esos números y Hurley sabía que posiblemente nada bueno le iba a traer. Estaba rodeado de papeles que Henry le había dado intentando descifrar no sabía muy bien qué pero estaba totalmente ido. Hurley estaba preocupado por los dos.

-'' Locke! '' subió el tono de voz considerablemente pero consiguió la atención de John

- '' Hola, Hurley, ¿Qué haces aquí? pregunto Locke confundido.

-'' Tío, vengo a ocupar mi turno'' Hubo un silencio, depuse Locke pareció despertar de su pequeño letargo, alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

-''Claro, perdona estaba…. estaba pensando y se me ha pasado el tiempo volando. Todo tuyo'' dijo levantándose de la silla.

-'' Locke'' dijo Hurley antes de que se fuera. '' Puede que necesites hablar de ello…. no sé…. si quieres hablar…. aquí estoy ¿vale?

-'' Hurley estoy bien. Puede que este algo ausente pero solo intento comprender lo que pasó nada mas así que no te preocupes…. cuando empiece a perder la cabeza te avisaré '' dijo sonriendo. '' Voy a intentar cazar algo para comer, desde que hemos encontrado el búnker no hemos comido mucha carne además me acercare al campamento A ver cómo están los ánimos. Sé que es difícil pero hay que intentar crear algo de normalidad si no nos volveremos todos locos.''

-'' Como quieras pero ten cuidado ahí fuera'' y sin más Locke se marchó.

Lo cierto es que no tenía miedo de salir porque lo que fuera a pasarle le iba pasar de todas formas. Siempre pensó que cualquier cosa que te estaba por pasar, te acabaría pasando por mucho que quisieras evitarlo. Sabía que sonaba enfermizo y por eso no se lo dijo a Hurley, pero deseaba volver a encontrarse con esa cosa. Iba inmerso en su pensamiento cuando escuchó un ruido, parecía que alguien le seguía, en lo que primero pensó fue en Hurley pero sabía que estaba con la tecla y sabía que Boone estaba totalmente volcado en su intento de descubrir el sentido de esa escotilla. Los demás no solían estar en la selva, primero no les daba buena espina pero después de lo que le pasó a Locke nadie se atrevía a adentrarse en ella. Locke se giró rápidamente, estaba seguro de que el ruido venía de ese lado peor no vio nada… cuando se volvió otra vez… ahí estaba en medio de la selva…. un hombre al que Locke no conocía de nada.

-'' ¿Qué haces aquí?'' pregunto John sobresaltado.

-''Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿no crees, John?

-'' ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre? preguntó Locke más tranquilo. Estás con ellos ¿no es cierto? con los otros. ¿Dónde están Kate y los demás?''

-'' ¿Los otros?... yo no estoy con nadie John. y no tengo ni idea de donde están tus amigos. Estoy aquí por ti. '' dijo el hombre misterioso totalmente serio.

-'' Y eso que significa?'' ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿Acaso se le iban a llevar también?

-'' Deja de perder el tiempo, John. ¿O acaso no te quedó claro la primera vez?'' y sin mediar más palabras se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los arbustos dejando a Locke mucho más descolocado de lo que ya estaba hacía tan solo unas horas

No tenía ni idea a que se refería con eso. La primera vez…. ¿qué primera vez? tal vez se refería a la primera vez que se encontró con esa cosa. Lo que vio le maravilló eso estaba claro pero no era capaz de encontrar una relación mínimamente coherente entre ese hecho y las palabras que este hombre le acababa de decir. Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente… nunca había visto a este hombre pero le resultaba familiar no sabría decir si era su físico lo que le sonaba o era su forma de hablar o su voz. Esto cada vez se convertía en un pequeño gran puzzle donde no había más que nuevas piezas que encajar. No se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió de nuevo al búnker porque no le apetecía ir al campamento donde la gente no pararía de hacerle preguntas y, ahora mismo, no tenía la mente muy despejada para ayudar a nadie.

Llegó a la escotilla. Hurley estaba con Boone en una de las mesas, estaban hablando así que decidió ir a la sala del ordenador. Necesitaba encajar todo esto, sabía que era algo sumamente importante pero se veía incapaz de hacerlo, si al menos recordase algo del día que fue atacado por ese humo… quizás podría ir empezando por ahí.

- "¿Está bien?'' Locke dirigió la mirada a la dueña de esas palabras.

- '' Sí, solo necesitaba pensar'' parecía que hoy nadie le iba a dejar solo pensó para sí mismo.

- '' He visto a ese tipo, el pequeñín de ojos saltones'' dijo Charlotte. '' Me da mala espina, no me preguntes por qué ''

Locke no pudo evitar reirse.

-'' Bueno pues ya somos tres con la misma sensación Charlotte.''

-'' ¿Tres?

-''Sí, Kate, tú y yo. ''

-''Kate eh…'' se quedó pensativa. '' ¿y qué pasa con Jack y Kate, Locke? ¿Y si se pierden? tú mismo sabes que la selva no es nada segura.''

-''No te preocupes, Jack estará bien. Además con Kate no hay problema'' dijo Locke casi con orgullo. '' Si tuviera que salir que poner mi vida en manos de alguien sería en las de Kate, Sabe lo que se hace. ''

-'' Ya eso me parece muy bien pero ¿no vamos a ir a por ellos?

-'' No, si hubieran necesitado nuestra ayuda nos lo habrían dicho¿ no te parece? Parece que tiene un plan y si nos metemos en medio podemos perjudicarles más que ayudarles'' Locke vio la inseguridad en los ojos de Charlotte '' No te preocupes, les daremos un margen de tiempo y si vemos que no regresan iremos a por ellos. Pero de momento debemos esperar, si han ido a buscar a Sun y Claire…tendrán una buena razón.

Charlotte se fue dejando a Locke con su tecla y con esa mirada perdida tal y como se lo había encontrado hace un momento. Al salir por la puerta se cruzó con ese tal Henry

-''Hola, Charlotte'' dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

-''Hola'' respondió Charlotte con el gesto enrarecido '' ¡Dios! qué poco me gusta este tío'' Pensó mientras dejaba atrás el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. 


	138. Chapter 138

Pues sí, Zarland para que veas que no maltratamos solo a Juliet, aquí tenemos para todos ;)

CAPITULO 138 (Mira)

Shannon estaba comiéndose una chocolatina mientras observaba a Boone, no comía chocolate al menos desde que tenía quince años y ahora que lo había probado de nuevo se daba cuenta de que había sido una decisión verdaderamente estúpida dejar de hacerlo y seguramente Boone no habría perdido la oportunidad de decírselo si hubiese levantado la cabeza de aquellos malditos papeles.

- Boone, ¿sabes si habrá en este sitio crema hidratante? Con tanto sol me estoy pelando.

Boone no dio señales de haberla escuchado.

- ¡Boone! ¡Boone!  
- ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora Shannon?  
- Estás abducido con esa mierda, ¿cuántos días llevas sin salir de aquí?  
- Déjame en paz, Shannon, yo no te digo lo que tienes que hacer.  
- Será ahora porque antes bien que lo decías, así que te lo diré yo, llevas aquí más de una semana, Sawyer, Jack y Kate han desaparecido, ¿te has enterado acaso?  
- ¿Eh? Sí, la chica esa me lo contó, Charlotte.  
- ¿Y te da igual?  
- No me da igual, Shannon pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo?  
- ¿Qué que puedes hacer? Podrías ayudar a buscarlos.  
- esto es más importante, escucha estoy convencido de que todo está aquí, esta isla no es un lugar cualquiera y los de Dharma lo sabían pero ocurrió algo, el incidente y por eso hay que pulsar la tecla porque si no La Isla entera y quizá el mundo podría desaparecer.

Shannon le miró asustada, no reconocía a Boone y no le gustaba nada esa historia de mundos que desaparecerían si no se pulsaba un botón.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes?  
- No es asunto tuyo, tú ni siquiera puedes entenderlo, hay algo más, lo he encontrado en otro archivo, uno que no me enseño Henry, hubo una alteración espacio- temporal y lo desequilibró todo, las cosas se torcieron, no ocurrió lo que debía ocurrir, aquí dice que no pudieron evitarlo pero que hay que impedir que vuelva a suceder, tengo que descubrir lo que fue, Shannon, eso es lo más fundamental ¿entiendes? Entonces comprenderemos lo demás.

Ahora sí que estaba asustada de verdad, Shannon pensó que Boone estaba perdiendo el juicio, tenía que sacarle de allí.

- Escucha llevas demasiado tiempo con esto, tienes que tomarte un descanso y lo verás todo más claro, hay que llevar unas cosas a la playa, vente conmigo y luego sigues, te sentará bien.

Boone se lo pensó pero no podía dejarlo ahora, sentía que estaba muy cerca de la verdad.

- ¿No puede ayudarte Charlie?  
- Eres un idiota, Boone, hace casi quince días que Charlie y yo cortamos y ni siquiera te has enterado.  
- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?  
- ¿Y porque no te has dado cuenta? Porque no sales de aquí, si vienes conmigo hasta la playa te lo contaré.

La sonrisa de Shannon era tentadora pero no iba a caer otra vez.

- Más tarde Shannon, te lo prometo.

Volvió la vista hacia los papeles pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

- ¡Mírate, Boone! Salvando el mundo sentado en una silla frente a un ordenador, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Es todo una mentira, un maldito juego, están jugando con todos nosotros, es una trampa, no estás salvando el mundo ni siquiera te estás ayudando a ti mismo.

Boone la miró confundido, Shannon parecía de veras herida pero a él también le habían dolido sus palabras.

- No sabes ni lo que estás diciendo, sólo porque ahora ya no me preocupo por ti me estoy volviendo loco ¿no es así?  
- No necesito que te preocupes por mí, pero ya no te preocupas por nada, más que por esa maldita tecla y por esos papeles.  
- ¡Esto es importante, Shannon!  
- ¡Hay más cosas que importan!

Los ojos de Shannon brillaban, Boone dudó un momento. ¿Y si ella tenía razón? ¿Y si todo era mentira? ¿Y si Henry les estaba utilizando? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Y si estaba equivocándose?

Shannon vio como dudaba, a ella le daba igual el resto del mundo pero ahora sabía que era lo que la importaba. Antes de que le diese tiempo a arrepentirse, le besó, pero él no la respondió y Shannon sintió como si la frialdad de Boone la congelase también a ella. Dolida se apartó y evitó mirarle a los ojos.

- Quédate con tu tecla.

Él la cogió del brazo y la sujetó.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Shannon? ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?  
- Porque te quiero, imbécil, siempre te he querido y no has sido nunca capaz de darte cuenta.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Shannon, tiró de su brazo para soltarse pero él no la dejó marchar.

- Shannon, yo…  
- Lo sé.

No importaba cuantas veces se hubiera dicho que debía olvidarla ni las que hubiese pensado que el principal objetivo de la vida de Shannon era amargarle la suya, ahora estaba ahí diciendo que ella también le quería. Boone atrajo a Shannon hacía sí y la beso con desesperación, el simple contacto con su piel le traía directamente a su memoria el recuerdo de aquella única e imborrable noche que habían pasado juntos y que estaba siempre presente entre ellos aunque los dos fingiesen que no era así.

Boone tiró de la camiseta de Shannon y la empujó contra la mesa en la que estaban los papeles, Shannon se echó hacia atrás y él se tumbó encima de ella. Shannon tiró al suelo con la mano las carpetas que le molestaban y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Boone pero entonces lo oyeron. Ese inconfundible sonido. Boone se detuvo en seco.

- Déjalo, no hagas caso, es sólo una sirena.

Boone miró asustado a Shannon, lo decía totalmente en serio, pero él no se sentía capaz de asumirlo.

- Olvídala, no pasará nada.

Shannon volvió a besarle con tal intensidad que cuando la sirena sonó de nuevo parecía hacerlo más lejos.

- Marcaré los números y volveré, será solo un momento, Shannon.  
- ¡No! No será solo un momento, será toda la vida, eso te está esclavizando, Boone. No se trata de eso, yo también puedo sentirlo, la respuesta no está ahí. Está dentro de nosotros, lo sé.

Boone miraba a Shannon y por primera vez en su vida sentía que los dos querían lo mismo, y él siempre la había amado pero la sirena sonaba cada vez con más insistencia y Boone supo que sentía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir. Se soltó de los brazos de Shannon que le sujetaban.

- No puedo, Shannon, no puedo hacerlo.

Boone fue corriendo a la otra habitación, la sirena sonaba ahora contantemente, se equivocó al marcar los números, tuvo que borrarlos y volver a empezar, unos extraños jeroglíficos aparecieron en el contador, el corazón de Boone se iba a salir del pecho, dio a Enter y la sirena calló y el contador volvió a 108.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ahora dudaba, esos símbolos… pero quizá podía haber dejado que sonase un poco más, y si Shannon tenía razón y si todo era una broma absurda…

- Shannon, de veras lo siento. ¿Shannon? ¡Shannon!

Salió corriendo hacia el exterior, la puerta del bunker estaba abierta y Shannon ya no estaba allí.


	139. Chapter 139

Sí, Zarland…. Boone ya está más que pillado por la tecla. Ahí van otros dos capítulos ;)

CAPITULO 139 (Maya)

Podía notar un tremendo olor a humedad. Le dolía la espalda y sabía que estaba encerrado en algún sitio. Estaba oscuro y podía oír sonidos marinos. No podía moverse, estaba atado por las muñecas y colgado en una especie de barra. Una luz muy fuerte iluminó la estancia. Cuando miró descubrió que estaba colgado de un gancho y el motivo por el que le dolía la espalda era por la tirantez de sus músculos. La boca le sabía a sangre. Le dolía la cabeza, como la primera vez que los había traído aquí, habían vuelto a drogarle, podía notar la boca seca y un hormigueo en las piernas. Como médico podía decir que llevaba un par de horas en esa misma postura y tenía bastante claro que no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Miró a su alrededor era una habitación no muy amplia separada por un cristal de otra dependencia.  
-Kate¡Kate¡- Sabía que le estaban grabando, aquellos cabrones tenían todo el perímetro controlado. Había sido una locura intentar escapar, pero no tenían otra opción. Volvió a llamarla una y otra vez, no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que perdiera por completo su voz. Escuchó un ruido, parecían interferencias. Alguien estaba gritando. Pudo escuchar por aquel interfono claramente los gritos de una mujer.  
_-"Vamos Kate, pensé que eras más fuerte". __  
__-Tienes que darle justo ahí¡_  
-Noooooooooo¡Kate¡Hijos de puta¡Dejadla en paz¡.-La comunicación se rompió. Jack se quedó paralizado, estaba seguro de que la habían hecho daño y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudarla. Sintió una tremenda impotencia. Comenzó a tirar de los ganchos, las muñecas le sangraban, siguió tirando, podía notar el escozor y la sangre corriendo por sus brazos. No le importaba, tenía que soltarse y buscarla, quizás todavía estaba a tiempo de salvarla.  
De repente la puerta de la otra habitación se abrió. La persona que entró portaba una carpeta y tenía una mirada serena, como si todo aquello no fuera con ella. Se sentó en la silla y colocó aquellos papeles en la mesa, mientras le miraba fríamente.  
-Jack¡Vas hacerte daño.  
-Ni que eso te importara Juliet¡  
-Por mucho que tires no lograras soltarte, solo te causaras más dolor.  
-¿Dónde está Kate? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ella?¡  
-Si colaboras, te quitare las cadenas y te traerá algo de comer y beber.  
-No quiero nada de ti.  
-Las drogas que te han dado provocan deshidratación, si no comes y bebes algo, tu cuerpo empezará a dejar de funcionar, sentirás mareos, nauseas, perderás la visión. No hace falta que te diga más, puesto que eres médico.  
-Supongo que tu también.  
-Soy especialista en fertilidad Jack, por eso estoy aquí.  
-Que irónico, te encargas de crear vida mientras tus amigos destrozan las nuestras.  
-Te dije que no hicierais nada raro. Pero no me escuchasteis.  
-Richard rompió su parte del trato. Nos dijo que nos liberaría.  
-Todavía necesita vuestros cuidados. Tenías que haber tenido paciencia. Pero creo que Kate y tú tenéis eso en común.  
-Si algo le pasa a ella, o alguno de los nuestro, puedes tener por seguro que acabaremos con vosotros. Ya mate a uno de los vuestros, no tendré ningún reparo en volver hacerlo.  
-Quien lo hubiera dicho, el doctor Jack Shepard convertido en un asesino. ¿Qué pensaría tu hija, Jack?- Se quedó sorprendido y la miró desafiante.  
-¿Qué sabes de mi hija?¡  
-Lo sé todo sobre ti. Sé que nunca quisiste ser médico. Que abandonaste tus estudios de medicina a los veinte años, a pesar de que eras brillante, y no lo hiciste, porque no tuvieras vocación, sino por fastidiar los deseos de tu padre. Sé que los retomaste en secreto cuando tenías veinticinco años, se que no has tenido mucha suerte en el amor, que estas divorciado, que tu hija, Lucy, acaba de cumplir cuatro años, que estuviste enamorado de Kate. Tu padre murió en un accidente de tráfico que el mismo provocó, y siempre te has sentido culpable, porque no supiste como ayudarle. Gracias a ese accidente conociste a Charlotte.  
-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?¡  
-Lo sabemos todo de todos vosotros. ¿Hay algo que quieras saber Jack?- Se le habían humedecido los ojos sólo con la mención de su hija. Lo único que quería es que estuviera bien, que fuera feliz. Aunque él no pudiese compartir esa felicidad.  
-Mi hija….ella….. ¿Ella está bien? ¿Es feliz?  
-Es una niña muy feliz Jack.- Juliet le miró con dulzura, sabía lo que significaba para este hombre su hija.- Ahora si me prometes que no intentaras escapar te desataré y podrás comer. - Jack levantó la cabeza y asintió.

Juliet entró en la habitación con un plato de comida y una botella de agua. Cogió las llaves y miró a los ojos de Jack. Estaba más tranquilo. Metió las llaves en las esposas y comenzó a sacar las manos. Juliet mantuvo el contacto visual con él. Por lo que había leído sabía que era un hombre muy racional, pero también justo. y sabía que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Haría lo que fuera porque sus amigos estuvieran a salvo. Cuando estuvo suelto, Jack notó una gran debilidad en su cuerpo. Cogió el sándwich para comer. Justo cuando Juliet se dio la vuelta, cogió el plato y lo rompió en mil pedazos. Sostuvo a la doctora por el cuello, amenazándola con unos de los trozos afilados.  
-Llévame a donde está Kate¡  
-No puedo Jack¡  
-Entonces tendré que matarte, como ya te he dicho no habrá nada que me detenga.- Apretó mas el filo en el cuello. Juliet notó más presión.  
-Está bien.- Empezaron a caminar. Jack pudo ver una sala llena de televisores. Eran las imágenes procedentes de las cámaras. Se fijó más detenidamente y pudo ver unas jaulas. En una de ellas distinguió a Sawyer, que estaba de pie junto a los barrotes gritando. En la otra había alguien tirado en el suelo. Por su pelo y su anatomía pudo ver que era Kate. No distinguía muy bien, pero estaba herida.  
-Llévame a ese sitio. Cuando lleguemos abrirás esas jaulas y nos dejarás escapar.  
-No puedo hacer eso Jack¡  
-Claro que puedes¡  
Subieron una pequeña escalera y salieron al exterior. Jack seguía presionando el cuello de Juliet, esta no paraba de mirar por todos lados. Sabía que en cualquier momento alguien aparecería y esta vez Jack pagaría bien caro su atrevimiento.  
-Jack, escúchame, están viendo lo que haces, hay cámaras por todos sitios, suéltame, vuelve a tu celda y no te pasará nada.  
-¿Por qué me dices eso?  
-Esta gente es muy peligrosa. Ahora no pueden oírme, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas, que yo no quiero haceros daño, tengo mis motivos para estar aquí. y no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de vosotros. Si no hago lo que me piden, la persona más importante de mi vida morirá.  
-Tengo que ayudar a Kate y a Sawyer.  
-Eres una buena persona Jack. Pero hazme caso, vuelve dentro. Es por tu bien. - Él no tenía intención de hacerle caso. Ella lo sabía, como sabía que posiblemente esta era la última oportunidad que tendría de que no la vigilaran.-Cuando tengas ocasión...dile a James que lo siento.  
-¿Qué?¡- Juliet notó un fuerte golpe que hizo que cayera al suelo. Tom y Pickett habían golpeado a Jack en las piernas. Estaba en el suelo dolorido.  
-Vuelve a tu trabajo Juliet, Sun te espera.- Juliet les miró con gran odio y después miró a Jack con gran angustia. Desapareció con dirección al edificio metálico.  
-Bueno doctor, parece que no ha aprendido la lección. Dani demostrémosle a Jack que pasa cuando nos hacemos los héroes.  
Dani sonrió y comenzó a golpearle violentamente por todo el cuerpo. Jack notó como unos de sus brazos se dislocaba. Pudo notar el hueso resquebrajándose. Sabía que uno de sus oídos estaba sangrando. Aquel hombre se estaba desquitando con él. Tom le indicó que parara. Jack estaba prácticamente inconsciente. Entre ambos lo cogieron y lo llevaron a la zona de las jaulas. Kate estaba algo mejor. Los medicamentos habían conseguido mitigar el dolor. Estaba sentada y pudo ver como la expresión en el rostro de Sawyer empezaba a llenarse de pánico. Ambos se miraron y comprobaron como aquellos hombres traían a Jack medio moribundo. Estaba empapado en sangre. Kate comenzó a sollozar, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Tom los miró y sonrió con sarcasmo.  
-No sé que será mejor, si meterlo con su ex o con el nuevo novio de esta.  
-¿Qué habéis hecho con él?¡  
-Creo que nos divertiremos viendo como conviven los dos hombres más importantes de tu vida. –Tom abrió la jaula de Sawyer y metieron a Jack de un empujón en la misma. Él ni siquiera se quejó. Después la cerraron y se marcharon sonriendo.  
Sawyer vio el cuerpo de Jack y no pudo evitar sentir un tremendo dolor. Le habían hecho mucho daño. A pesar de que nunca le había caído demasiado bien aquel tipo, sintió lástima por él. Se acercó y le tomó el pulso. Al menos estaba vivo. Kate no dejaba de mirar la escena con un gran miedo.  
-¿Está bien?  
-Está vivo, Pecas. No soy médico, pero si no limpiamos las heridas se infectarán.  
-Creo que se que hacer.- Sawyer la miró. Todavía estaba magullada por los golpes, pero a pesar de todo le dio una sonrisa de complicidad. Nada ni nadie podría nunca con ella, con su valor y él estaría dispuesto a luchar junto a ella hasta el final.


	140. Chapter 140

CAPITULO 140 (Sambo)

La vida en la playa seguía su curso pero con una intranquilidad en el ambiente debido a los últimos acontecimientos. Cada uno hacía su trabajo pero prácticamente nadie salía de la playa y ni se acercaban a la selva. Excepto aquellos que se apuntaron a hacer turnos en la escotilla. Lo cierto es que no todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que allí se hacía pero lo habían hablado en grupo incluso lo habían votado y la mayoría había ganado. Seguirían pulsando esa tecla. Afortunadamente esa decisión no causó ningún tipo de división en el grupo ya que eso precisamente era lo que menos necesitaban, debían estar mas unidos que nunca. Aún debían regresar Kate y los demás de esa especie de plan de rescate aunque lo que pasaría después nadie lo sabía. Sabían que no era fácil salir de esa isla y también sabían que después, cuando regresasen los demás, los otros no se quedarían de brazos cruzados. Estaban atrapados y no tenían salida.

Hoy se había levantado temprano, tenía que hacer su turno con la tecla así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo. Se acercó a esa especie de cocina isleña que habían construido, gracias a esa escotilla tenían casi todo tipo de comida. Cereales, galletas, pasta… hasta tenían cerveza. No pudo evitar recordar a Sawyer…. no era mal tipo tenía mal genio eso no lo iba a negar pero estaba seguro que si estuviera aquí esas cervezas habrían dejado de existir en muy poco tiempo. Hurley no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento. Sabía que no todo el mundo sentía precisamente devoción por el sureño pero Hurley sabía que en el fondo, si alguien se atreviese a poner en peligro al campamento Sawyer no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, era un tío de pocas palabras y las pocas que decían normalmente eran para soltarte un sarcasmo o dedicarte uno de sus apodos pero aún así empezaba a confiar en él.

-''cariño… me encanta verte sonreír de esa manera pero creo que deberías controlarte o la gente empezara a pensar que estás como una cabra '' dijo Rose en ese tono sosegado tan típico en ella.

-'' Hola Rose… bueno puedo decirte que casi estoy acostumbrado a que piensen que estoy loco así que no sería nada nuevo. Estaba pensando en esas cervezas y me han recordado a Sawyer y es como si le viera intentando llevarse esas cervezas a su tienda mientras no nos diésemos cuenta. ''

-'' Esta bien echar de menos a los amigos querido. Pero yo no me preocuparía mucho, no tardarán en volver… puedo sentirlo.'' Hurley se quedó pensativo nunca había pensado en Sawyer como una amigo, no cuadraba con su estilo de amigos y no es que tuviera muchos a parte de Johnny pero puede que de todo esto pudiese salir algo bueno.

- '' Es cierto, Rose. '' Hurley se quedo mirándola y la sonrió.'' Me alegro de que Bernard y tu estéis aquí, nos disteis un buen susto''

- '' Gracias Hurley, que puedo decir... el sentido de orientación de Bernard no es para echar cohetes precisamente, le dije que no deberíamos alejarnos tanto pero... es un hombre muy testarudo'' Ambos se rieron

A lo lejos vio como salía de su tienda…. parecía dispuesta a lavar algo de ropa. No sabía si acercarse o dejarla tranquila haciendo sus cosas. Pero recordó la conversación que tuvo con Sawyer bueno… mas que una conversación… mas bien era Sawyer tomándole el pelo cuando le pilló mirando a Libby pero tenía razón debía lanzarse era ahora o nunca.

No era la primera vez que entraban en esa tienda de discos, tenía más que vistos cada uno de los discos que allí había. Solo quería verla y con un poco de suerte… conseguir decirla dos palabras seguidas pero nunca consiguió decirla nada, se quedaba inmóvil, sin saber que decir….como una autentico pasmarote y al final tan solo era capaz de pedirle unos auriculares para probarlos y al final hasta se lo acababa comprando. Solo cuando tuvo un real golpe de suerte o, al menos, eso es lo que le pareció en esos momentos. Sí fue uno de los afortunados en ganar la lotería y lo mas increíble es que nunca había jugado. ''Menuda suerte la primera vez que juego y gano'' pensó después de recobrar el conocimiento al ver por la tele el numero ganador. Se iba a incorporar después de haber caído al suelo cuando de la nada…. una mano homicida chocó fuertemente con su cara.

-'' Auyyyy!... mama! Dijo Hurley.

- ''Ni mama ni leches Hugo. Casi me da un ataque al corazón, de repente te vi caer como una losa pensé que te había dado un ataque, claro con esas comidas que te metes , y no haces nada de ejercicio…ni siquiera sales a la calle para intentar conocer a una buena chica….''

- ''Sabes que? que me voy'' dijo Hurley cortándola. Por primera vez en su vida tenía claro una cosa….esa chica de la tienda de discos, Starla, iba ir donde ella y la iba a invitar a salir….era ahora o nunca. y así fue se dirigió a ella con una seguridad que no sabía de donde salía pero que estaba feliz de tener. Ahí comenzó su buena suerte y le duraría un tiempo pero todo el mundo sabe que no siempre llueven rosas y esa buena suerte no podía durar eternamente. Pero mientras estuviera allí la aprovecharía al máximo.

Ahora no podía parar de mirarla, y estaba totalmente decidido así que comenzó a acercarse. De repente ella alzó la vista y el miró. Este gesto le inquietó. Ella le sonrió así que Hurley siguió adelante tomándose ese gesto casi como una invitación.

- ''Buenos días Hugo'' dijo Libby

- ''Buenos días….eh…. ¿quieres que te ayude? dijo mirando la ropa que estaba lavando. Pero cuando soltó esas palabras no se fijó en la ropa que estaba lavando. Libby estaba lavando su ropa interior.

- ''Bueno…'' dijo Libby con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja '' tengo que reconocer que eres el primer hombre que se presta a lavarme la ropa interior''

- '' Perdona… yo… es que… pensé…'' Hurley no sabía donde meterse.

- ''Tranquilo Hugo, no pasa nada'' dijo ella mientras le miraba fijamente.

- ''Bueno es que solo me acerque para saludarte y no se…. intentar ayudarte en algo...'' dijo tímidamente

- '' Vaya… todo un caballero''dijo riendo. '' Puedes tender esa ropa que he lavado pero… tranquilo no es la ropa interior''

- ''De acuerdo'' respondió Hurley sonriendo tímidamente mientras se dirigía al tendal improvisado pero extrañamente estable.

Libby le miraba mientra lo hacía, lo cierto es que ella ya se había fijado en él pero estaba esperando a que fuese él quien diera el primer paso y bueno…. fue un paso algo accidentado pero divertido y esa era una cualidad que la encantaba en un hombre y sabía que Hurley iba sobrado en eso. Quien sabe esto podrías ser el principio de una bonita historia.

Después de ayudar a Libby se dirigió directamente hacia la escotilla a cubrir su turno. Su presencia al entrar paso totalmente inadvertida. Ni Boone ni Locke parecieron darse cuenta. Después de hablar con Locke, se dirigió hacia Boone. Seguía preocupado por Locke pero sabía que Boone estaba entrando en una espiral que podía no ser muy beneficiosa así que decidió a hablar con él.

-'' ¿que pasa, tío?'' Genial otro que no me hace caso, pensó Hurley. Directamente se sentó en frente de Boone y, aun así, Boone ni se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí. Hurley echó un vistazo a uno de los papeles que había sobre la mesa y ahí estaban otra vez. Esos malditos números.

- ''No es la primera vez que veo esos números'' dijo Hurley pausadamente.

- '' ¿Que?''. Ya tenía toda la atención de Boone.

- '' Tío esos números están malditos…''

- ''Pero ¿que dices? contesto Boone incrédulo.

- Mira, solo sé que uno de mis compañeros de…. un sitio donde solía ir. NO hacía mas que repetir esos números, una y otra vez…yo no sabía que significaban pero la cuestión es que los tenía grabados en la cabeza de tanto oírlos así que un buen día me dio por Jugar a la lotería….y nunca había jugado en mi vida!... claro debía poner unos números y los números de Leonard aun sonaban en mi cabeza así que jugué con ellos.

- '' ¿y que pasó?'' preguntó Boone curioso.

- '' Gané. Gané exactamente 156 millones. Pero esa no es la cuestión. Todo iba viento en popa ¿sabes? tenía dinero, deje mi trabajo, incluso me eché novia pero te puedo asegurar que eso no tardo mucho en chafarse. Después todo lo que vino fueron desgracias. Mi abuelo Tito murió, la casa que regale a mi madre se quemó y fui detenido por la policía como si fuera un criminal, perdí a mi mejor amigo y encima mi novia me dejó y se fugaron juntos….tío ¿es necesario que siga?'' preguntó intentando tomar aire después de haber soltado todo esto seguido casi sin respirar.

- '' Bueno todo eso no pudo ser coincidencia. Y todo lo que hemos visto aquí tampoco lo es, Hurley. Era necesario que jugaras con esos números, que de alguna manera como resultado acabaste aquí y eres el único que parece tener una conexión con estos números que han aparecido milagrosamente en una escotilla bajo tierra donde hay que meter una serie de números….tus números… para salvar el mundo. Una de dos…. o esto es una gran coincidencia grupal o es el destino el que nos ha colocado aquí para que sigamos el trabajo que se lleva a cabo aquí. Esto es importante Hurley y estoy seguro que puedo dar con la verdad aquí… con estos papeles. Todo está aquí solo hay que saber donde mirar.

-''Tío sé que no te voy a convencer y te aseguro que no es mi intención. Tu sabrás lo que haces pero no quiero que te pase nada malo ni a ti ni a nadie y créeme cuando te digo que de estos números no saldrá nada bueno …puede que al principio te lo parezca pero cuando las cosas empiecen a torcerse no habrá vuelta atrás y ya será demasiado tarde.''

Hurley se levantó y dejó a Boone pensativo. No sabía si había funcionado su plan pero parecía que, al menos, lo estaba considerando. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta sí la historia de la famosa tecla era cierta o no. Unos pensaban que era cierta y otros no. Pero nadie quería arriesgarse a no pulsarla por lo que pudiera pasar porque no podrían soportar en su conciencia algo así si finalmente algo malo pasara al dejar de meter ese código, y en ese grupo estaba Hurley. Su conciencia ya tenía demasiado peso encima como para echarle más. Nunca olvidaría aquel fatídico día.


	141. Chapter 141

Es que si todo es igual no tiene gracia ¿no? :S Asi variamos XD

CAPÍTULO 141 (Saruto)

No se podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso. Después de todo allí estaba él, limpiando con un trapo las numerosas heridas del doc que no dejaban de sangrar. El tipo estaba consciente pero apenas había abierto la boca. Le habían dado duro esos cabrones. Y no es que Sawyer fuera militante de la liga antiviolencia ni mucho menos, pero siempre le gustaron las peleas limpias, uno contra uno. Pegarle a un tío que no se podía defender era de ratas.

La ira se iba apoderando de él conforme iba viendo las magulladuras de Jack y recordaba lo que le habían hecho a Kate. En cuanto tuviera ocasión se juró matar a aquellos hijos de perra uno por uno.

El hombro- musitó Jack- Creo que me lo he dislocado.  
Te lo han dislocado, dirás- dijo James  
Tendrás que colocarlo en su sitio- dijo Jack entre evidentes gestos de dolor  
Ni lo sueñes, tío. No tengo ni puta idea de hacer algo como eso- dijo James

Dirigió su mirada hacia Kate que contemplaba la escena atentamente con preocupación.

Dice que tiene el hombro dislocado- dijo acercándose a los barrotes  
Pues tendrás que colocárselo- dijo ella  
Ni borracho, Pecas. Probablemente lo único que conseguiría es partirle el brazo- contestó James  
Está bien- dijo Kate con resignación

A continuación miró hacia arriba. Podía salir por donde entró aquella chica. Colocó las cajas y subió sujetándose a los barrotes. Ya tenía casi medio cuerpo fuera cuando escuchó a James gritarle fuera de sí.

¿Qué coño haces? ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo! ¿Quieres que te maten o qué?- chilló desesperado  
Sawyer hay que colocarle el hombro!- protestó ella  
¿Es que no ves que hay cámaras? ¡Si te pillan te darán otra paliza!- dijo él furioso  
Se lo debo, Sawyer- dijo ella disculpándose- Alguien tiene que hacerlo y tú no puedes.  
¡No! Yo lo haré- dijo James resignado- Sólo dime cómo lo hago.

Por nada del mundo iba a consentir que se pusiera de nuevo en peligro. Bastante magullada estaba ya como para tener que soportar más golpes. Por no hablar de que él tampoco podría aguantar verla de nuevo sufrir. Se arriesgaría a dejar al doc manco.

De acuerdo. Escúchame bien- dijo Kate descendiendo de las cajas. Tienes que cogerlo del codo y dar un tirón hacia ti muy fuerte, ¿entendido?

Sawyer se frotó las manos nervioso. Se colocó delante de Jack y cogió el brazo como ella le había indicado.  
¿Así?- preguntó

Jack asintió con la cabeza.

Va a gritar pero no te detengas. Le dolerá mucho- dijo Kate  
Bueno, doc- dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad- Contaré hasta tres. Uno….  
Dio un fuerte tirón y Jack gritó de dolor. Poco a poco se repuso y movió el brazo despacio. Había funcionado.

No has contado hasta tres- dijo con una media sonrisa  
Para qué alargarlo- contestó Sawyer con sarcasmo  
¿Estás bien, Jack?- dijo Kate preocupada  
¡Si, joder! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué me quedaría con su brazo en la mano?- gruñó James  
Más o menos- rió ella

James se sentó observando a Jack de reojo. Se había incorporado y parecía más tranquilo.

Creo que deberíais explicarme qué cojones hacíais aquí- dijo con seriedad  
Fue idea de ella- dijo Jack señalándola con la cabeza  
Nos cansamos de la playa y decidimos alquilar un bungalow,¿no te jode?- dijo Kate enfadada  
En serio, Pecas- dijo James mirándola con timidez  
¿Es que no te lo puedes imaginar?- dijo ella- Cuando te cogieron me dijeron que te matarían si no operábamos a un tipo que tenía un tumor. Así que es lo que hicimos.  
¿Operasteis a uno de ellos?- dijo James sorprendido  
Exacto- dijo Jack  
¿Por salvar mi culo?- preguntó a Jack sin poder creerlo  
Por salvar tu culo- asintió Jack  
Teníais que haber dejado morir a esa puta rata sea quien sea- gruñó James  
¿y a ti con él?- dijo Kate  
Es una loca inconsciente, pero tú, Jack, debías haberla detenido- dijo James con seriedad  
Sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible llevarle la contraria- dijo Jack sonriendo  
No esperes que te de las gracias, doc. Habéis hecho una gilipollez. Ahora no solo me matarán a mí. También a vosotros dos- dijo James con preocupación  
¡No hables de gilipolleces!- dijo Kate enfadada- Gilipollez fue venir aquí a buscarnos. Hubiéramos escapado si no te hubieran cogido.  
¡Mierda, Kate! ¡No tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando! ¡Vine a rescataros!- gritó Sawyer enfadado  
¡Gracias, Sawyer!- dijo Kate haciendo aspavientos-¡Lo has hecho genial!  
¿Pero qué coño suponías que iba a hacer? ¿Esperarte en la playa?- gritó él  
¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tenías que venir a hacerte el héroe!- contestó Kate  
¡Mierda de héroe! Tú si que no tienes cabeza.¡ Venir aquí y operar a uno de estos cabrones! ¡Estás completamente loca!- gritó James  
Chicos, chicos- dijo Jack- Dejar esto para más tarde, ¿vale? Me duele la cabeza.

James se sentó de nuevo y se apartó los cabellos con rabia. Todo esto era por su culpa. En el fondo Kate tenía razón. Ahora todos estaban en peligro y no había modo alguno de escapar. Ella lo amaba. Se había jugado el pellejo por él. Y fue tan estúpido como para pensar que le había traicionado. Que estaba con esta gentuza, que estaba con Jack. Sintió náuseas y un profundo asco de sí mismo.

La miró de reojo y la vio sentada en esas cajas. Cabizbaja y pensativa. Llena de barro y con el pelo revuelto. A pesar de los golpes y de la situación en la que estaban se la veía fuerte, segura de si misma. Pudo adivinar que estaba maquinando algo. Seguramente estaba pensando en el modo de escapar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Era hermosa y condenadamente atrevida. Esa mujer no tenía miedo a nada. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al escuchar lo que dijo.

Tenemos que salir de aquí. Hay que pensar algo- dijo con serenidad  
No te precipites, Kate- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Estáis muy débiles. No llegaríamos a ningún lado ahora. Deberíamos esperar y observar al enemigo.  
¿Esperar a que nos maten?- dijo ella preocupada  
Si quisieran hacerlo lo hubieran hecho ya- dijo James- Además, la chica dijo que no podían matarnos.  
¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó Jack sorprendido  
No tengo idea- dijo James- Pero es lo que me dijo. Que no podían matarnos pero si lastimarnos. Que no hiciéramos tonterías, me dijo.  
No voy a esperarme a comprobarlo- dijo Kate decidida  
Escucha, Kate- dijo Jack- Creo que Sawyer tiene razón. Podrían habernos matado y no lo han hecho. Quizás quieran algo de nosotros, no sé. Y además, tenemos que salir de aquí con Sun.  
¿Y Claire?- preguntó Kate

Claire escapó. Se lo oí decir a uno de esos tipos- dijo Jack- Así que lo más sensato será esperar y tomar posiciones. Cuando tengamos un plan lo llevaremos a cabo, pero con garantías. En otra de estas nos revientan. No podemos jugárnosla más.

Dos contra uno, Pecas- dijo James con orgullo  
Está bien- dijo ella resignada- De todos modos…  
Jura que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería- la interrumpió James con dureza  
De acuerdo- gruñó ella  
Esa chica dijo que volvería- dijo James- Quizás podamos sacarle algo de información. Además, me preguntó por un tipo, Karl dijo. Creo que también lo tienen que tener.  
¿Karl?- dijo Jack sorprendido- Es un chaval. Estaba recluido donde yo estaba.  
¿También castigan a los suyos?- preguntó Kate sin poder creer el tipo de personas que eran.  
Por lo visto si- dijo Jack  
Muy bien. A cambio de esa información Xena tendrá que darnos algo. Por ejemplo armas- dijo Sawyer con una sonrisa irónica  
¿Vas a chantajear a una chica que nos ha ayudado?- dijo Kate sonriendo  
Esto es sálvese quien pueda, Pecas- dijo James con una mueca  
Eres tremendo- rió Kate  
Hay que salir de aquí como sea- dijo Jack con preocupación- Corremos peligro y en la playa también lo corren. Esta gente es capaz de cualquier cosa.  
No hace falta que lo jures, doc- dijo James con seriedad

Al poco rato Kate había caído rendida. Las heridas ya no le dolían tanto como el día anterior, pero estaba muy cansada.  
James la miraba maldiciendo las rejas que los separaban y maldiciendo a su acompañante. Hubiera deseado que fuera ella la que estuviese allí con él. Para estrecharla entre sus brazos y sentirla respirar. Necesitaba tocarla, acariciarla, reconfortarla de todo lo que había pasado aún sabiendo que quizás ella era más fuerte que él mismo.

Dijo que te pidiera perdón- dijo Jack interrumpiendo sus pensamientos  
¿Perdón?- dijo James sorprendido  
Juliet, me dijo que la perdonases- dijo Jack

James suspiró profundamente. Ni si quiera se acordaba de que ella estaba allí.

Dijo que ella también tenía sus motivos. Que había hecho todo por la persona más importante de su vida y que lo sentía- añadió Jack

James no contestó. Volvió su vista hacia Kate que seguía descansando. La mujer que amaba había sido golpeada brutalmente y estaba en una puta jaula sin posibilidad de escapar. Podía perdonar que lo hubiera engañado, que por su culpa estuviera donde estaba. Pero lo que le habían hecho a Kate no podría perdonarlo jamás.


	142. Chapter 142

Al final seguro que se escapan, estos otros son malos pero muy torpes XDDDD

CAPITULO 142 (Maya)

Jack podía notar como el brazo estaba ligero como antes. Se toco la cara, podía notar el labio partido. Por lo demás todo bien. Se levantó la camiseta y vio toda la zona del estómago lleno de moratones. Estaba mareado y sabía que era por el oído derecho. No podía precisar si estaba gravemente dañado, pero notaba un pequeño pitido. La herida que más le preocupaba era una que tenía en el brazo a la altura del codo, podía ver parte del hueso sobresaliendo. Estaba seguro de que estaba infectada, y las demás también, además tenía una pitera en la cabeza que el escocía sobre manera. Sawyer le observaba detenidamente mientras hacía todo aquello. Kate seguía durmiendo. No podía entender cómo podía conciliar el sueño en esta situación.

-Yo que tu dejaría de hacer eso.  
-No importa James, están infectadas. Si no me las limpias y me cosen esto, dará igual.- El sureño le miró. Desde que le conoció siempre tuvo la necesidad de saber algo, pero sus encontronazos nunca les habían permitido tener una conversación normal.  
-¿Cómo conociste a Kate?  
-Hacía la residencia en el mismo hospital que yo. No tienes que preocuparte, no soy ninguna amenaza.  
-¿Crees que estoy preocupado?  
-Se que la quieres y ella a ti. Que hayamos tenido algo juntos no implica que sienta nada por ella. Yo estoy enamorado de Charlotte.  
-Mira que bien.  
-Eso sí, quiero mucho a Kate. Haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera por ella. Por eso estoy aquí. Y no me arrepiento.  
-¿Qué crees que quieren de nosotros?  
-No tengo la menor idea. Lo que más me preocupa es el campamento.  
-Teniendo a Don Limpio no creo que haya problema.  
-No me imagino a John usando un arma.  
-No…pero se le dan bien los cuchillos.  
-¿Juliet y tu estabais juntos?  
-Juliet va a pagar caro todo lo que ha hecho.  
-Sabes, hay algo raro en todo esto. Ella no parecía que estuviera haciendo un papel. Creo que era sincera.  
-Me engaño durante seis meses, haciéndome creer que le importaba, solo para traerme aquí.  
-No sabemos porque hace esto.  
-Créeme doc, esta tipa no es lo que parece. No te fíes de ella.

Escucharon pasos acercándose. De entre los arbustos pudieron divisar a varios hombres que se aproximaban. Uno de ellos era Tom. Los otros dos traían dos cubos de metal llenos de agua. Se dirigieron a la jaula de Kate y la abrieron. Sawyer se asustó y miró a aquellos tipos. Ella se incorporó y se arrinconó contra una de las esquinas.

-Kate, espero que te encuentres mejor¡Te he traído algo de ropa, con esto podrás lavarte.- Le dio uno de los cubos y la miró con sorna.  
-Sois unos cobardes, pegar a una mujer¡-Sawyer quería distraerles, no podía permitir que le hicieran más daño.  
-No creo que quieras que te recuerde lo que hacías tú con ellas.  
-Yo nunca le he puesto la mano encima a ninguna mujer¡  
-Es cierto….solo las robabas…lávate un poco, Ford.- Entro el otro cubo en su jaula y luego miró a Jack con desprecio.  
-Vaya Shepard, no tienes muy buen aspecto. Sin tu traje y tu corbata pierdes mucho.  
-Vete al infierno cabrón¡  
-Yo que tu trataría de ser amable, si fuera por mi estarías muerto. Pero parece que alguien aquí no piensa lo mismo.  
-Déjame en paz¡  
-No te hagas el chulo conmigo….quizás no quieras que tu amiguita la pelirroja lo pase mal….a ella sí que puedo cargármela¡  
-Si la tocas, te buscaré hasta el último rincón de este sitio y te mataré.  
-Claro, Shepard….estoy seguro de que lo harías.  
-Sacadlo¡- Los dos hombres entraron y cogieron a Jack, Sawyer intentó bloquearlos y uno de ellos le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la culata de su arma. Sawyer cayó al suelo. Kate presenciaba toda la escena aterrorizada.  
-James¡Por favor¡  
-Kate, dile a tu amiguito que deje de hacer el idiota. Todavía no le hemos dado lo que se merece.  
-No¡ Jack. ¿A dónde lo lleváis?¡  
-A terminar lo que empezamos¡  
-Jack¡Dejadlo en paz¡Por favor¡  
-No te preocupes Kate, estoy bien.

Kate miraba como se llevaban a Jack impotente. Miró a la jaula de Sawyer, estaba tirado en el suelo, pero se movía. Comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-James¡James¡Joder, levántate¡  
-Tranquila Pecas. Pega como una nena, sin ofender.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Perfectamente.- Le sonrió. Lo que ambos más deseaban era poder tocarse. Si pudiera salir de ese sitio y abrazarla, era lo único que en este momento deseaba. Los dos se miraban con ternura a través de los barrotes.- No le harán daño.  
-Ya lo has oído. Van a matarlo Sawyer¡

Condujeron a Jack a la misma celda donde había despertado. Le ataron las muñecas y salieron de allí dejándolo solo. A los pocos minutos Juliet entró con una bandeja y la puso en la mesa. Ni siquiera lo miró a la cara. Empezó a revisar sus heridas y comenzó a desinfectar la de la cabeza.

-Necesitas puntos, al menos tres. Será algo doloroso, intenta no moverte.  
-¿Ya no somos amigos?  
-Yo no tengo amigos, Jack.  
-No debería extrañarte. Le di a Sawyer tu mensaje. Por su expresión creo que la respuesta es no.  
-No te lo dije porque supiera que me iba a perdonar, nunca lo hará. Pero es posible que yo no tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo.  
-Si yo fuera él nunca te perdonaría lo que habéis hecho con Kate.  
-Lo que le ha pasado a Kate y lo que te ha pasado a ti, no es problema mío. Os avisé.  
-Seguro que de esa manera duermes mejor. Centrándote únicamente en las embarazadas y los niños. Pero aunque tú no me has provocado ninguna de mis heridas, si lo has hecho indirectamente. Puesto que acatas sus órdenes, vives con ellos y son tus jefes.  
-La herida del codo requieres sutura de quirófano. No puedo hacértela aquí. Te dejaré estos medicamentos para el dolor y algunos antibióticos para las infecciones. Uno de nuestros hombres te traerá algo para que te asees. En medía hora nos vemos en el quirófano. Después volverás aquí. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se te infecten otra vez.

La intervención duro menos de media hora. Había sido un proceso sencillo y Jack volvió a su celda. Juliet le acompañó y le llevo algo de cena.

-Es importante que comas, como sabrás lo que te he administrado es bastante fuerte.  
-¿Cuándo podremos volver a la playa?  
-Mañana vendrás conmigo A ver a Richard, creo que la herida se ha infectado. Lo que pase después deberás hablarlo con él.  
-Juliet¡ ¿Por qué no pueden matarnos?  
-Ya te he dicho que eso no es asunto mío.  
-¿Por qué tienen expedientes de todos nosotros?  
-Se supone que todos tenéis una razón para estar aquí.  
-¿y cuál es tu razón?  
-Jack, yo que tu no preguntaría tanto. Limítate a atender a Richard y no pienses en volver a escapar.  
-Resulta que no soy muy bueno en acatar órdenes.  
-Estoy segura de que harás lo que tengas que hacer.  
-¿O si no que?  
-Hay personas en tu vida, personas muy importantes, que podrían correr peligro, da igual si están o no en La Isla. Ellos las encontraran. – Jack sonrió con ironía.  
-Espero que lo que digas sea parte de tu papel, porque sino… no tendré problemas en buscarte y enseñarte que hay cosas con las que no se juega.  
-Cómete la cena. Se te va a enfriar.  
-Debí matarte. Esta mañana, tendría que haberte matado.  
-Si lo hubieras hecho, ten por seguro que tú también estarías muerto. Tenemos otro médico, Kate. No eres tan imprescindible.

Juliet salió de la habitación y dejó a Jack sólo con sus pensamientos. La próxima vez no dudaría en hacer lo que tenía que hacer para salir de allí y salvar a sus amigos.


	143. Chapter 143

Pues sí, la verdad es que a Juliet, la pobre, le toca todo... Hoy tampoco es su día, me parece ;)

CAPÍTULO 143 (Saruto)

Habían pasado horas desde que se habían llevado a Jack. Kate no podía precisar exactamente cuántas, pero de lo que estaba segura es de qué la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna.  
Sawyer estaba sentado pero de vez en cuando se levantaba y daba vueltas alrededor de la jaula, con la cabeza baja. Jamás lo reconocería, pero Kate sabía que él también estaba preocupado por el doc.

Sawyer, escúchame- dijo ella llamando su atención- Voy a salir. Intentaré averiguar qué está pasando.  
¿Qué dices, Kate?- dijo James agarrándose con furia a los barrotes- ¡Si sales de aquí y te pescan te matarán!  
¡No puedo soportarlo más!- dijo ella rompiendo a llorar- ¿A qué estamos esperando? ¿A que lo maten? ¿A que vengan a llevarnos a nosotros después?  
Cálmate, por favor- dijo James intentando tranquilizarla- Lo traerán de vuelta. Quizás lo necesite el tipo que operasteis.  
No podía prácticamente moverse, Sawyer. Si hubiera sido eso me hubieran llevado a mí con ese tío- dijo ella nerviosa  
Kate, por favor. No hagas locuras- dijo él suplicándole con la mirada  
Si pudieras salir lo harías tú mismo, reconócelo- dijo ella  
¡Pero no puedo, Kate!- dijo James desesperado- ¡No me hagas esto!  
Sawyer, tienes que entenderlo. Cuando más desesperada estaba, cuando creía que te matarían él me ayudó. Se ha jugado la vida por nosotros. No puedo abandonarlo- dijo Kate mientras sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro.  
Lo entiendo, Kate. Más de lo que crees- dijo James derrotado- Pero entiéndeme tú a mí. Si algo te sucede yo… Espera al menos hasta que anochezca. Tendrás más oportunidades de esconderte.  
Está bien- concedió ella conmovida por sus palabras. Estaba claro que pretendía ganar tiempo para ver si Jack regresaba sano y salvo. Kate deseaba salir y buscarlo, pero se le partía el corazón al pensar lo que James podía sufrir quedándose en esa jaula impotente, de modo que decidió esperar un rato más.

Al poco tiempo se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban hasta ambos. Los dos se pusieron en pie, tensos. Eran Piquet y Tom, pero Jack no iba con ellos.

Vamos, Ford. Tu turno- dijo Piquet abriendo su celda  
¿Mi turno para qué?- dijo él desafiante  
¿Sabes lo que te pasará si no colaboras o tengo que explicártelo?- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara  
¿Qué vais a hacerle?- gritó Kate desde el otro lado  
Pues explícamelo A ver si lo entiendo- dijo James mirándolo con furia

Piquet se lanzó sobre él dándole una descarga eléctrica que le derribó al suelo. Después le dio dos patadas en la cara que le hicieron sangrar abundantemente.

¿Vienes ahora a dar un paseo, Ford o te lo sigo explicando?- dijo Piquet amenazante  
Pegas como una nena- gruñó James desde el suelo

La mirada de odio que Sawyer tenía en los ojos sirvió para que Piquet supiera que no se rendiría aunque lo dejase inconsciente. Era inútil golpearlo más.

Bien, hay otro modo de conseguir que seas buen chico y cooperes- dijo Piquet haciendo una señal a Tom.  
Éste se acercó a la jaula de Kate y comenzó a abrirla ante la mirada de terror de James.  
No me gusta pegar a las mujeres. No está bien, pero si te empeñas…- dijo Piquet cuya sonrisa decía lo contrario de sus palabras  
¡Hijo de puta!- dijo James con todo el odio que fue capaz

Los ojos de Kate se cruzaron durante unos instantes con los de Sawyer. Ella se había metido al fondo de la jaula como si tuviera miedo e intentase protegerse, pero James no vio miedo en absoluto en su mirada y comprendió exactamente lo que ella quería decirle. No hacía falta palabras, y aunque pensó que iban a cometer una locura de nuevo decidió seguirla hasta el final.

Kate lanzó una patada a la entrepierna de Tom que lo pilló completamente desprevenido y lo derribó al suelo. Entonces le rompió una de las cajas en su cabeza.  
Al mismo tiempo James agarró la pierna de Piquet tumbándolo y lanzándose sobre él. Se enzarzaron en una lucha sin tregua. El arma de Piquet cayó y ambos intentaban alcanzarla sin éxito.  
Kate cogió las llaves de Tom y su pistola y lo encerró en la jaula. Después apuntó a Piquet en la cabeza.

¡Suéltalo o disparo!- ordenó con frialdad

James se levantó del suelo y cogió las llaves y el arma de Piquet.

Vaya con la mujercita- dijo Piquet fastidiado  
Ahora entra en la jaula- dijo Kate con firmeza

No se dio cuenta de que iba a hacerlo, ni siquiera reparó en él porque no le quitaba el ojo a Piquet pero James se puso delante de él y sin mediar palabra le metió un tiro en el pecho.

Esto por lo que le habéis hecho- dijo con odio en sus ojos mientras contemplaba cómo caía derribado.

Cuando James se acercaba enfurecido hasta la jaula donde estaba Tom inconsciente Kate lo detuvo.  
¡Sawyer, no!- dijo agarrándolo del brazo

Él la miró perplejo.

¡No, por favor!- dijo suplicándole con la mirada

Vio dolor en sus ojos. Él hubiera sido capaz de matarlos a todos, pero Kate estaba hecha de otra pasta. A pesar de todo lo que le habían hecho no quería más odio, más muertes. Y él era incapaz de hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

¡Vamos!- dijo cogiéndola de la mano y corriendo hacia la selva

Había que salir de allí, intentar esconderse como sea, pero no conocían el lugar y probablemente les habrían visto por las cámaras. Iban por un pequeño camino que no sabían a dónde conducía exactamente cuándo se encontraron con Juliet de frente. Llevaba un rifle pero no les apuntó. En cambio James empuñó su arma dirigiéndola directamente hacia ella.

¡Tira el arma, rubia!- ordenó

Juliet lo miró fijamente y obedeció la orden.

No podréis salir de aquí sin ayuda, James- dijo ella con una extraña serenidad  
¿Apostamos algo?- dijo él  
¿Dónde están Jack y Sun?- dijo Kate acercándose a ella  
En la clínica, pero no podéis ir allí y sacarlos. Está en pleno centro del poblado y están custodiados- dijo Juliet con calma  
¿Creo que vamos a arriesgarnos, no?- dijo Kate buscando la aprobación de James con sus ojos

James accedió asintiendo con la cabeza. Era una locura. Por él hubieran salido de allí corriendo hasta estar a salvo, pero sabía que era inútil. Kate no dejaría a Jack y a Sun atrás.

Vamos a ir allí a por ellos. Y tú vendrás con nosotros- dijo James apuntando a Juliet  
No lo entiendes, James- dijo Juliet con gesto de cansancio- No les importo. Que sea vuestra rehén no servirá de nada.  
¿Alguna idea mejor?- dijo Kate  
Hay una cueva a unos tres kilómetro de aquí, hacia la costa. Podéis esconderos allí esta noche. Os daré la contraseña de la valla sónica y al amanecer yo misma os los llevaré- dijo Juliet con firmeza  
¿Un momento, crees que vamos a confiar en ti después de todo, Jules?- dijo James sorprendido  
No tenéis otra opción. Si entráis ahora en el poblado moriremos todos- dijo ella con frialdad  
Ni se te ocurra pensar que vamos a hacer lo que…

Rápidamente Juliet sacó una pistola de su pantalón y se dio un tiro en el brazo. Kate y Sawyer se quedaron perplejos.

¿Pero qué coño?  
¡Juliet!- dijo Kate cogiéndole el brazo para intentar tapar la herida  
Me matarán si saben que os dejé escapar. Esto es necesario para que me crean- dijo ella con gesto de dolor  
¡Estás loca, Jules!- dijo James  
Es sólo un rasguño- dijo ella- Ahora debéis marcharos cuanto antes.  
¿Juliet, por qué haces esto?- dijo Kate desconcertada- Por qué nos ayudas?  
Es por Claire y Aaron. Una madre no debería estar separada de su hijo y es lo que pretenden. Debéis tener cuidado. Volverán a buscarlo. Y Kate, debes darle la medicina a Sun o morirá antes de dar a luz- dijo Juliet

Los ojos de la rubia eran sinceros. No había ningún motivo objetivo para confiar en ella, pero tanto James como Kate lo hicieron.

¿Que te ocurrirá si te descubren?- preguntó James tímidamente  
No me importa ya. Vine aquí para salvar la vida de Rachel, hice todo esto por ella. Pero es demasiado. No puedo soportar tanta muerte, tanto dolor- Juliet empezó a llorar sin consuelo.

Llevaba una carga demasiado pesada a sus espaldas

Juliet- dijo Kate con el corazón encogido  
He pensado mucho en todo esto, y creo que si Rachel estuviera haciendo todo esto por mí yo no lo querría- dijo Juliet con los ojos empapados  
Quizás deberías venir con nosotros- dijo James con timidez  
¿Podrías perdonarme?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

James agachó la cabeza. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, pero él siempre supo que de algún modo Juliet fue sincera con él cuando estuvieron juntos. Le engañó, le mintió, pero sabía que era una mujer atormentada y no soportaba ver la culpa y el dolor en sus ojos.

No lo sé, Jules. Es posible- dijo finalmente  
Marchaos- dijo con firmeza- Nos encontraremos al amanecer.

James cogió a Kate del brazo y se encaminaron hacia el mar. Ambos tenían el corazón encogido por lo que habían visto.

¡Juliet!- dijo James volviendo la cabeza- Ten cuidado.

La noche cayó sobre ellos al poco tiempo. Dieron con la cueva con relativa facilidad siguiendo las instrucciones de Juliet. Era un hueco pequeño y había mucha humedad, por lo que no era el lugar más acogedor del mundo, precisamente.

James cogió troncos e hizo una pequeña fogata para resguardarse del frío. Ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca durante el trayecto. Ambos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos.  
Kate se sentó delante del fuego y acercó sus manos para entrar en calor.

¿Crees que hará lo que ha dicho?- dijo finalmente mirándolo a los ojos  
Creo que si- dijo James  
Es evidente que aún te ama- dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada hacia el fuego

James se sentó a su lado, miró hacia la hoguera.  
Lo que es evidente es que está sufriendo, Kate. Pero no creo que sea por mí. La culpa la está matando. ¿Crees que la vida de alguien a quien amas vale más que la de un montón de gente inocente?- dijo pensativo  
No lo sé, James- dijo Kate con sinceridad- No sé qué hubiera hecho en su lugar.  
Yo tampoco- dijo él  
No dudé en implicar a Jack en algo que sabía que podría costarle la vida porque tú estabas en peligro. Ni siquiera me importó- dijo Kate con la voz quebrada- Pero si además de Jack tuviera que poner en peligro a Sun, a Claire, hacer daño a Jin, a un bebé… No sé, Sawyer. No quiero pensarlo.  
No lo hagas, Pecas- dijo él abrazándola contra su pecho- No sirve de nada.  
¿Y si esto es una trampa? ¿y si vienen a por nosotros?- dijo ella inquieta  
Kate, no creo que lo haga. Creo que era sincera- dijo James con seguridad  
¿Y si la obligan o la descubren?- dijo Kate nerviosa  
Vete, Kate. Vuelve al campamento- dijo James con calma- Yo regresaré con ellos después.  
No pienso dejarte solo- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos  
Pues yo no pienso irme. Se lo debo a Jack- dijo él con firmeza  
¿Entonces nos la jugamos?- dijo ella sonriéndole con tristeza  
Nos la jugamos- dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa- Pero deja de preocuparte. Todo saldrá bien.  
Te he echado de menos- dijo ella besándole con ternura en el cuello  
Pero si he estado a unos metros de ti- dijo él riendo  
Pero no podía abrazarte, ni besarte, ni olerte- dijo Kate acurrucándose contra él  
Mejor no huelas mucho. Apenas he podido lavarme con esa mierda de cubo que nos dieron- dijo James sonriendo  
No importa. Hueles bien. Siempre hueles bien

Ella se dejó embriagar por su aroma. Era cierto, James olía a una mezcla de hierbas recién cortadas. Era un olor fresco, salvaje, indomable.

Sawyer cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Su gesto era serio y su voz quebrada y profunda.

Me volví loco cuando pensé que me habías engañado. Y cuando te llevaron. Hubiera matado a todo el que te hizo daño. Me da miedo esto, Kate. Me asusta ver cómo te necesito- dijo con los ojos empañados  
Yo también tengo miedo, James- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

Él la beso muy despacio. Como si temiera hacerle daño, como si no se atreviera a rozarla, pero ella abrió su boca recibiendo su beso que se hizo más profundo.  
Kate se sentó sobre él y sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente se quitó la camiseta lentamente.  
James la miraba con adoración y la estrechó entre sus brazos besando su cuello.  
Pudo ver las heridas de su espalda y las acarició con cuidado.

¿Te duele?- dijo tímidamente  
No- susurró ella  
El contacto de su mano tibia hizo estremecer a Kate que buscó sus labios con urgencia.  
Se abandonó a sus caricias, a sus besos, buscando el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de fundirse en un solo ser.  
El amanecer los encontró desnudos, entrelazados sus cuerpos.  
Kate dormía plácidamente pero James no podía hacerlo. Contemplaba su rostro bello y sereno, sus cabellos rebeldes, la suavidad de su piel, y se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Era la primera vez en su vida que hacía el amor. La primera vez que amaba a la persona que dormía entre sus brazos. Y sabía que daría su vida por mantenerla a salvo. La cuidaría y protegería sobre todo y contra todos.  
Ella había entrado en su mundo como un huracán, poniendo su vida patas arriba. A él jamás le importó nadie más que él mismo. Y ahora sólo le importaba ella. Ahora ella era su mundo.


	144. Chapter 144

CAPITULO 144 (Maya)

La puerta de la habitación contigua a su celda se abrió. Juliet apareció llevando a una mujer con un saco en la cabeza. Se levanto y comprobó que era Kate. Se acercó al cristal que dividía ambas dependencias y puedo verla más de cerca. Estaba demacrada, tenía algunos cortes en las muñecas, por lo demás parecía que no le habían hecho daño. Apoyó sus manos en el vidrio intentando poder estar más cerca de ella. Le miró y sonrió. Contenta de ver que estaba bien. jack miró a Juliet, intentado que les diera algo de privacidad.  
-Os dejaré solos.  
La mujer salió y Jack miró a Kate sonriendo y dichoso por tenerla aquí después de días sin saber que habría sido de ella. Si estaría viva, si le habrían maltratado.  
-Ey¡  
-Hola Jack.  
-¿Dónde te tienen?  
-En una jaula, fuera.  
-¿Sawyer?  
-También está en una jaula. Nos hacen trabajar.  
-¿Para qué?  
-No lo sé. Es algo grande.  
-¿Te han hecho daño?- Kate se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar.  
-Kate….no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.  
-Jack, esa operación…..tienes que hacerlo.  
-¿Te han dicho que me digas eso?  
-Si lo haces y los haces pronto podremos marcharnos de aquí.  
-¿Confías en esa gente? Kate¡  
-Tienes que hacerlo.  
-¿Qué te han hecho?¡ ¿Qué te han dicho?¡  
-Nada….nada…van a matar a Sawyer¡. Jack por favor…..- La miró y lo que vio le rompió en pedazos el corazón. Le quería. Algo que siempre había sospechado, pero que por primera vez podía ver en sus ojos, en su súplica, en sus palabras, en el modo En que se había abierto a él. Kate nunca había expresado sus sentimientos en público por ninguno de ellos dos. Pero ahora no le importaba que él lo supiera. Porque estaba enamorada de Sawyer y había hecho su elección.  
-¿y tu les crees?  
-Tengo que hacerlo.-esto era probablemente lo último que hubiera esperado. Estaba poniendo en juego su vida, confiando en la palabra de aquellas personas, sólo para salvar al hombre que amaba. No quería seguir escuchando nada más. Sintió un odio terrible por aquel maldito estafador que había sido capaz de robarle a la mujer que amaba. Nunca le había gustado perder. y ahora estaba perdiendo a la única persona con la que había imaginado su vida en los últimos meses. Miró a la cámara, no iba a ceder ante el chantaje.  
-Hemos terminado¡  
-Jack por favor¡  
-Hemos terminado¡  
-Por favor Jack¡por favor¡

Se despertó de un sobresalto. Estaba en una estancia diferente, mucho más iluminada. Tenía la frente sudorosa. No podía entender nada. Aquello que había soñado ni siquiera había ocurrido, pero era muy real. Estaba esposado a una camilla y supo que estaba en la enfermería de los otros. Miró hacía el otro lado, había otra persona allí, pero no podía verla porque una cortina dividía su espacio.

Juliet vio como se marchaban. Todavía resonaban las palabras de James en su cabeza. Al menos no parecía haber rencor en ellas. Encontró a Colín y se dirigió a ella.  
-Han escapado¡Kate y Sawyer se han ido¡  
-¿Te han disparado?¡  
-Sí. Necesito un médico…..me estoy desangrando.

Jack oyó pasos acercándose en la enfermería. Eran pasos rápidos, diría que con determinación.  
-Juliet¡ ¿Qué ha pasado?- Juliet tenía una venda alrededor de su antebrazo. Estaba sangrando abundantemente.  
-Tenemos que irnos.  
-¿Qué?¡No pienso irme sin Kate, ni Sawyer, ni Sun.- Abrió la cortinilla y allí estaba la mujer oriental con una sonrisa.  
-Hola Jack.  
-Sun¡¿estás bien?- ella asintió.  
-No tenemos tiempo. Vamos¡

Cuando estuvieron fuera Juliet agarró a Sun y apuntaba a Jack con una pistola. Lo había vuelta a esposar. Su plan era llevarlos hasta la cueva y una vez allí dejar que se marcharan con Kate y Sawyer. Se había puesto una chaqueta, pero la sangre había traspasado el tejido. Sabía que no tardarían en descubrir su implicación en todo ello. Pero había tomado una decisión irrevocable. No iba A ver morir a nadie de la playa. Si su hermana la viera haciendo lo que había hecho, no le hubiera permitido seguir con ello. Era probable que no volviera a verla, pero al menos había hecho realidad su sueño de ser madre. Además estaba más que segura de que no saldría viva de allí.  
Había cortado la electricidad de la valla sónica y la comunicación de las cámaras. Jack y Sun no paraban de mirarla. No entendían muy bien de que iba todo eso. Llevaban una media hora andando cuando se paro.  
-Muy bien, la situación es la siguiente: Sawyer y Kate han huido, matando a uno de ellos. Están refugiados en unas cuevas a una hora de aquí. Voy a ayudaros a llegar hasta ellos, para que podáis volver a la playa.- Quitó las esposas a Jack y les entregó una pistola a cada uno de ellos.- Sun, se que sabes manejarla, no sé cuánto tiempo tenemos, es posible que ya sepan que os estoy ayudando. Si llega el momento os pido que las utilicéis. Ellos no dudaran en hacerlo.  
-¿Por qué haces esto Juliet?  
-Porque quiero irme a casa y ellos nunca me dejaran marchar. Y porque el trabajo que vine a hacer aquí no implicaba matar gente. No era lo que me dijeron. Como tu bien dijiste, mi labor es ayudar a crear vida. Andando¡

Siguieron caminando apresuradamente. Sun estaba muy asustada y Jack no paraba de mirar por todos lados. Juliet divisó la entrada de la cueva a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Justo en ese momento apareció un grupo de los otros liderado por Colín.  
-Doctora Burke¡Zorra insolente. ¿Dónde están?¡  
-No voy a decirte nada.  
-Entonces mataré a la embarazada.  
-No puedes hacer eso.  
-Tengo órdenes de no matar ni al doctor y ni a Austen, pero tú y Ford no servís para nada.  
-Ambas sabemos que no puedes matarnos a ninguno de los dos.  
-Creo que los planes han cambiado. Dime donde están o la mato. ¿Podrás vivir con la idea de una mujer y su hijo no nato muertos por tu culpa?  
-Colín…  
-Ford ha matado a mi marido. y yo voy a matarle delante de las dos mujeres que le aman.  
Los otros dos hombres miraban buscando algún tipo de rastro. Los dos hombres cayeron muertos por varios disparos. En ese momento Juliet disparó a Colín y cayó al suelo. Sawyer y Kate salieron de detrás de unas rocas, en las que habían estado escondidos presenciando toda la escena. Juliet les miró y asintió. Jack se dirigió a Kate, comprobando que estaba bien y la abrazó, luego hizo lo mismo con Sawyer. Los cuatro amigos se fundieron en abrazos de alegría.

Sawyer miró a Juliet que estaba apartada de todo.  
-Gracias Jules.  
-Te lo debía.  
-Escuchadme, tenemos que enterrarlos, pero no tardaran mucho en echarlos de menos. A unas horas de aquí hay un árbol con este símbolo. Debajo de la roca frente a él hay una maleta con las vacunas que deberéis administrar a Sun diariamente. Tendréis suficientes al menos para un par de semanas. En ese momento llegará un submarino, es la única manera de salir de aquí.  
-Ven con nosotros Juliet. Si descubren todo esto, que nos has ayudado, te matarán.  
-No te preocupes James, me las arreglaré.  
-Has perdido la cabeza¡ya has oído a esta tía. Has conseguido lo que querían, las embarazadas no mueren en esta isla gracias a ti. Saben la fórmula…..no te necesitan.  
-¿Crees que estaré más segura en la playa? Todos me odian.  
-Nadie más que yo tiene motivos para odiarte. Y te estoy pidiendo que vengas. A pesar de todo, no quiero que te pase nada malo.  
-James tiene razón. Los de la playa lo entenderán.- Kate la miró, mientras sostenía la mano de Sawyer.

Empezaron a enterrar los cuerpos en una fosa lo suficientemente honda como para no dejar huella. Sabía que después de esto los otros no dejarían pasar lo que había ocurrido. Era sólo el principio del fin.


	145. Chapter 145

CAPITULO 145 (Sambo)

Esto ya era demasiado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, tenía mucha confianza en Kate pero esa confianza empezaba a tambalearse. Salió de la escotilla completamente decidido a formar un pequeño equipo para poder ir a buscarles A villa otros. Tan solo 20 minutos después de salir de la escotilla escuchó unos murmullos, unos murmullos que cada vez eran más claros y cercanos. Su primera reacción fue esconderse. Podrían ser los otros dispuestos a llevarse a mas gente y eso lo iba a impedir como fuera. Se agachó como tantas veces había hecho mientras acechaba a esos jabalíes en sus momentos de caza isleña. Fuera quien fuera su destino era encontrarse con ese cuchillo. Pero, sin querer, pisó una rama que crujió sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Aquellas voces se detuvieron completamente, le habían oído…. Locke estaba preparado con el cuchillo apuntando hacia esos arbustos que era de donde provenían esas voces… no se lo iba a pensar dos veces…. Sin pensárselo mas salió de su escondite a la vez que una figura emergió de esos arbustos….

- '' joder Don Limpio! Otra como esta y no lo cuento…. bonito momento para sustituir la fregona por el cuchillo'' dijo james con la respiración incontrolada tratando de normalizarla pero no pudiendo evitar el sarcasmo en su comentario.  
- ''James! '' dijo sonriendo mientras veía como salían uno a uno de su escondite. Justo detrás de James apareció Kate. Locke se dirigió directamente a ella.  
- '' Sabía que lo conseguirías, Kate'' se quedó un momento sin saber muy bien que hacer. y sin esperarlo Kate se acercó y lo abrazó.  
- ''Me alegro de verte John. y gracias por tu voto de confianza'' Lo cierto es que estaba agradecida porque sabía que ese hombre de verdad confiaba en ella y no mucha gente en su vida había depositado tanta confianza en ella. '' ¿y que tal han ido las cosas por aquí? '' preguntó esperando que, al menos, aquí la situación hubiera sido mas tranquila que en villa otros.  
- '' Mas tarde te pondré al día, pero antes debemos calmar un poco al resto del campamento con vuestro regreso'' dijo sin poder parar de sonreír. Desde luego esto iba a ser una buena inyección para el ánimo del grupo.

De camino Kate fue contando paso a paso todo lo que les había sucedido, sin entrar en demasiado detalles sobre todo lo sucedido en la cueva, ante la mirada atónita de Locke. No podía creer como esa gente había sido capaz de hacerle algo así a una mujer. Sin saber de donde una oleada de necesidad de vengarse inundó su cuerpo. Pero sabía que no podrían combatir con esos otros. Poco tiempo después llegaron hasta el campamento, el primero que les vio fue Hugo que no pudo evitar correr hacia ellos.

- ''Tíos… lo habéis conseguido '' dijo sin poder contener la alegría. Todos comenzaron a saludarse y abrazarse. Locke tenía razón esto era lo mejor que podía pasarle al grupo. Necesitaban creer En que volverían y habían vuelto sanos y a salvo…bueno…. relativamente a salvo porque parecían no haber pasado unas vacaciones precisamente. Hurley no pudo evitar abrazar a Kate y elevarla del suelo. Kate, como pudo aguantó el dolor que la causó, pero es que estaba tan contenta de haber vuelto que el dolor no era tan importante en ese momento además sabía que si Hurley se enteraba después se iba a sentir muy mal por haberla hecho daño aunque hubiera sido sin querer.

Pero no todo fueron sonrisas y abrazos…. todo eso cesó en el momento que todo el mundo vio a Juliet de brazos cruzados mirándoles sin saber muy bien que hacer o donde mirar. Sabía que toda esta gente la odiaba por haberles traicionado como lo había hecho y estaban en todo su derecho pero es que ahora… la decisión de volver al campamento no le parecía muy segura. Miró a James pero parecía ocupado hablando con Hurley. De repente se oyó una voz por encima de todo el jaleo de voces que llenaban la playa.

- '' Tú…. '' dijo Jin como pudo dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella dejando a Sun a un lado.  
- '' Jin! Nooo…'' dijo Sun. Pero no la hizo caso y siguió acercándose a Juliet que lo miraba casi con terror. Pero justo antes de que pudiese llegar hasta ella, alguien se puso en medio.  
- '' Eh Ehhhh!... tranquilo Chewie. Jin lo miraba desafiante. Ambos se atravesaban con la mirada… '' Sun ya está aquí y está bien…. Tócala y te parto la cara. '' Ambos mantuvieron sus respectivas posiciones con miradas incluidas Jin dijo algo en coreano que Sawyer no entendió y al poco tiempo, se separó y volvió junto a Sun.

Sawyer se volvió y miró a Juliet. El terror había abandonado su cara y había sido sustituido por sorpresa, una grata sorpresa. Algo que la hizo pensar que probablemente su relación con James podría tener algún tipo de arreglo. Al menos como amigos.

- '' ¿Estás bien ¿'' preguntó James.  
- '' Sí… gracias por defenderme no me lo esperaba'' respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.  
- ''Bueno ya sabes…. no me gusta ese tipo de tíos capaces de meterse con una mujer además parece que ahora no vas a ser la preferida de los otros por habernos ayudado a escapar '' dijo con una leve sonrisa.'' y creo que tenías una buena razón para hacer lo que has hecho''  
- ''Entonces… ¿podrás perdonarme?'' le miró con esperanza en la mirada. James la miró como muchas otras veces la miró cuando estaban juntos. Incluso podría decirse que con ternura.  
- '' Como ya te dije… No lo sé, Jules. Han pasado demasiadas cosas'' dijo agachando la cabeza.'' Pero bueno creo que tendremos tiempo de aclarar las cosas sobre todo que ahora no tendrás mucho amigos en el campamento'' dijo sonriendo.  
- '' Siempre buscando el lado positivo James'' Juliet también sonreía.

Kate estaba viendo con interés ese encuentro entre los dos. Por una parte, se sentía bien por verles asó sobre todo por Juliet. Sabía que aún le quería y que todo lo que había hecho era para intentar salvar a su hermana. Cualquiera hubiera hecho algo así por alguien al que quieres pero no podía controlar sentirse como se sentía cuando los veía juntos.  
Locke se acercó a ella y la contó todo lo que había sucedido y como ese humo negro le había arrastrado hasta un agujero y que ahora no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado pero que presentía que algo no iba mal…que algo se les escapaba.

- '' Pero ahora está bien no? dijo Kate preocupada. Sentía cierto apego a este hombre puede que fuera porque le recordaba en algún momento a su padre.  
- ''Sí Kate, estoy bien '' respondió sonriendo. Pero tengo al sensación de que algo aún mas gordo está por pasar.  
- ''Lo sé, no creo que esos otros se queden sin hacer nada después de la traición de Juliet '' Dijo pensativa

John la miró, no era exactamente a lo que él se refería, sonrió y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- ''Kate, creo que tenemos que dejar de pulsar la tecla'' dijo rotundamente dejando a Kate con una cara indescriptible.


	146. Chapter 146

Juliet está en el campamento y todas las fichas estás colocadas ;) Nos vamos acercando al final, aunque todavía falte un poco :) esperamos que después de la paciencia que estáis teniendo con nosotras os guste ;)

CAPITULO 146 (Maya)

Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar al campamento fue ir a su tienda. Charlotte no estaba, sabía dónde podría encontrarla. Se dirigió al otro lado de la playa. Estaba vistiéndose después de haber tomado un baño. Su cabello empapado por el agua mojaba su camiseta. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando En que quizá no volvería a verla, que le era imposible asimilar que sólo le separaban unos metros.  
-¡Hace un día estupendo para tomar el sol¡- Se giró y le miró entre sorprendida y dichosa por ver que estaba vivo. Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo.  
-¡Jack¡  
-Hola Charlotte.- Se besaron apasionadamente y con un gran deseo. Ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que había estado guardando desde que se marchó florecieran en sus ojos.  
-Dios mío¡Estás vivo¡No vuelvas a hacerlo. No vuelvas a marcharte sin decirme a dónde vas.  
-Lo siento. No podía decírtelo.  
-¿Te han hecho mucho daño? ¡Tu brazo¡  
-No es nada comparado con el miedo que he sentido pensando que no volvería a verte.  
-Pensé que estabas muerto y que por eso no venias. Luego esa mujer, Nadia, apareció y todo el mundo pensó que os matarían.  
-No volveré a dejarte, te lo prometo. –Se quedaron allí, besándose y acariciándose el uno al otro. Permitiendo que todo el miedo, la frustración, el dolor que ambos habían sentido durante días diera paso a la pasión y el deseo que sus cuerpos generaban.

Juliet se dirigió a la que había sido su tienda. Pero comprobó que estaba siendo usada por otra persona. Había ropa, productos higiénicos y utensilios de una mujer. Tendría que construir otro refugio. Empezaría ahora, antes de que cayera la noche. Podía sentir los ojos de todas aquellas personas posándose en su espalda. Todo el mundo hablaba de ella, de lo que había hecho, de quien era. No era bien recibida, eso era algo para lo que se había estado preparando desde que tomó la decisión de volver con ellos.

-Puedes quedártela. Es tuya.  
-No importa Kate. Está demasiado cerca de los demás. Creo que me iré a otro sitio.  
-No va a ser fácil, pero creo que ya lo sabes.  
-Sé lo que he hecho, y entiendo que me odiéis. Pero no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer que pueda cambiar eso.  
-Dales tiempo. Si lo piensas fríamente, cualquiera en tu situación hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
-¿Estás segura?  
-Cuando vi a James en las cámaras, atado y torturado, me llevé a Jack. Ni siquiera me importaba lo que pudiera pasarle. Y mi vida no significaba nada.  
-Creo que no es exactamente lo mismo.  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Juliet?- ella asintió.- ¿Aún le quieres, verdad?  
-Una parte de mí siempre le querrá. A pesar de que siempre supe que para él yo era un juego. Cuando os vi juntos esta mañana, y vi como te miraba…..James nunca me miró de esa manera, porque nunca estuvo enamorado de mí. No voy a ser un estorbo, no tienes que preocuparte  
-No estoy preocupada por él. Sé que me quiere.  
-Pues entonces eso es lo único que debe importarte.

Después de su conversación con Kate se adentró en la selva para buscar algo de fruta. Necesitaba alejarse de todas aquellas miradas. Escucho ramas, alguien se acercaba.

-¿Algún plan oculto?¡- Se volvió y miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Conocía a la perfección esa expresión, era la misma que todos los del campamento le habían dado desde que llegó.  
-Hola, Sayid.  
-¿Sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo y nadie se enteraría?  
-¿Y qué te detiene?  
-Hace algún tiempo me prometí que no volvería hacerlo. Tienes suerte. ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
-¿Por qué estoy aquí en el campamento o porque estoy aquí en la selva?  
-¿Te estás burlando de mi?¡No confió en ti. Por mucho que hayas vuelto y estés arrepentida, cosa que dudo, nunca te perdonaré que secuestrarais a Nadia.  
-Lo siento mucho, Sayid. Puedo asegurarte que estuvo bien, no le hicieron ningún daño.  
-Si claro. Eso te hace buena persona. Mientras estés aquí, no te acerques a ella. Te prometo que estaré vigilándote y si veo algo que no me gusta, si me entero de que haces algo, te llevaré a un claro alejado y te mataré.  
-Estoy segura de que lo harás. Sé que si algo pasa aquí todos me mirareis a mí. Créeme que lo entiendo.  
-No te hagas la víctima, Juliet, tú eres el verdugo.  
-Me hace gracia que un tipo como tú que ha matado a tanta gente, que ha torturado a decenas de personas, me dé lecciones de moral. Seguro que tus compañeros no tienen ni idea. Se lo que he hecho y porque, todos en algún momento de nuestra vida hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos. Tú no eres mejor que yo.

Juliet se dio la vuelta y volvió al campamento. No había ni una sola persona allí que no la mirara y que no deseara que se marchara. El tipo coreano, Jin, la miraba con gran odio. Sabía que si James no se hubiera puesto delante no hubiera tenido reparo en hacerle ver lo poco que le gustaba su presencia. Sun estaba detrás de él con una mirada indescifrable, aún así pudo ver un atisbo de compasión en sus ojos. Nadia y Sayid sentados delante de su tienda no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Hasta el encantador Hurley recogió sus cosas y le dio la espalda. Busco entre algunos restos que encontró al final de la playa, había una manta y algo de ropa. Las metió en su mochila y comenzó a andar. Sabía que lo mejor era alejarse, por el bien de todos y el suyo propio.

-¡Juliet¡  
-Hola, Jack.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-Voy a buscar un sitio donde dormir.  
-Aquí hay un refugio, está sin terminar, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte.  
-No es buena idea.  
-No tienes por qué estar sola.  
-Siempre he estado sola. Por mucha gente que haya habido a mi alrededor, siempre me he sentido sola, no creo que eso vaya cambiar ahora, pero gracias.  
-La gente lo entenderá. Con el tiempo. Dales un poco de tiempo.  
-Gracias, Jack. Nos vemos.

Juliet dejó sus cosas al lado de uno de los árboles que había encontrado al otro lado de la playa. Esa noche la pasaría allí. Quizás con el tiempo acabarían entendiendo todo lo que había pasado. Mientras tanto, lo mejor era alejarse, hasta que se calmaran los ánimos. Sintió una presencia a su espalda. Parece que nadie iba a dejarla tranquila.

-¿Hay algo que quieras, John?  
-Ha sido una sorpresa volver a verte aquí, Doctora Burke.  
-¿Vas a echarme el sermón como el resto? Porque te aseguro que tu amigo Sayid ya me ha dejado muy claro lo contento que está con mi regreso.  
-Sabías que escondías algo, pero no que eras uno de ellos.  
-Yo no soy una de ellos. Yo soy Juliet. Ahora déjame en paz.  
-Me gustaría enseñarte algo. Quizás tú puedas explicarnos mejor de que va todo esto.  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-Acompáñame y lo descubrirás.

Cuando entraron en el bunker, John pudo observar por el gesto de sorpresa de aquella mujer, que no había visto ese sitio en su vida. Aún así después de todo lo que había pasado no se fiaba de su ignorancia. Le habían tomado el pelo tantas veces, que confiar en los demás no era su fuerte. Y más teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho aquella doctora.

-¿Para qué es ese ordenador?  
-¿Vas a decirme que no conoces este sitio?  
-Sé de la existencia de algunas estaciones en La Isla, pero no son como estas.  
-¿Y cómo son?  
-¡Jonh¡- Juliet se quedó blanca al ver al hombre que tenía enfrente. Él la miró y oculto su sorpresa mediante una sonrisa que enmascaraba la rabia y el odio que sentía por aquella mujer.  
-Henry, esta es…- Juliet se acercó y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.  
-Juliet Burke.  
-Hola Juliet, Henry Gale.  
-Henry lleva viviendo aquí desde hace años. Encargándose de pulsar la tecla cada 108 minutos.  
-¿En serio? Debe haber sido muy aburrido.- Juliet no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Aquel maldito cabrón lo hacía bien.  
-En realidad he tenido algún entretenimiento. La lectura, el ejercicio, siempre hay cosas que hacer.  
-¿Para qué es la tecla, Henry?  
-Para salvar al mundo. Si no la pulsáramos, todos moriríamos.  
-¿Cómo sabes que eso pasará, si nunca has dejado de pulsarla?  
-A veces no hace falta hacer cosas para saber cuáles serán sus consecuencias.- Juliet le miró y sonrió con sarcasmo.  
-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo.  
-Hacemos turnos por parejas, para darle descanso al Señor Gale.  
-Desde luego pulsando durante tanto tiempo ese aparato ha debido ser agotador.  
-Voy A ver qué tal esta, Boone. Os dejaré para que os conozcáis.

Juliet miró como John se marchaba, en cuanto estuvo segura de que nadie podía observarla, agarró el cuello de Ben y lo empotró contra la pared.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?¡  
-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo.  
-¡Esta gente se ha creído tu papel de buen samaritano¡Pero yo te conozco Ben, sé quién eres, se de lo que eres capaz. No sé lo que estas tramando. Pero por tu bien y por el de tu gente, no hagas nada que ponga en peligro la vida de nadie.  
-Jules, eres una ingenua. Nadie de esta isla saldrá con vida. He conseguido que John se replantee su situación. Anoche me confesó que está pensando en dejar de pulsar la tecla. Si hace eso todo acabará.  
-Si avisas a tus amigos de que estoy aquí, si haces algo extraño. Te mataré.  
-Creo que no seré tu primera víctima. ¿Qué hay de tu hermana, Doctora Burke? ¿Prefieres salvar a estos desconocidos que te odian y que no confían en ti, que la vida de la única persona que te ha querido?  
-Es por ella por lo que hago esto. Voy a ayudarlos y si tengo que morir, no tengo miedo. Ella no permitiría que me convirtiera en alguien como tú. Sin escrúpulos, capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir su objetivo.  
-Ten mucho cuidado con tu próximo movimiento. Quizás deberías mirar a tu espalda cuando camines sola por la selva, ya que nadie querrá acompañarte. Estás sola, Juliet. Completamente sola.  
-No tanto como tú. Nos vemos Henry. Ha sido un placer.

Se había quedado descolocado. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Qué habría pasado en su poblado para que estuviera otra vez en la playa? Era una cínica y una mujer que podía llegar a ser muy fría. Aquella mirada le había impactado. Había tomado un camino, ayudar aquellos personajes. Lo que no sabía es que había cogido la ruta equivocada. Sonrió y miró como Locke y Boone conversaban. Se colocó las gafas y tomo su taza de té mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. El final estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. El tiempo determinaría quienes serían las víctimas y quienes los elegidos.


	147. Chapter 147

Sí, van a pasar cosas que nos llevarán al final ;) saltos en el tiempo, creo que no va a haber :S cosas así, quizá XD ya lo vereis :)

CAPÍTULO 147 (Saruto)

La sensación de bienestar que el agua del mar provocaba en su cuerpo la dejó casi adormecida. Se abandonó al vaivén de las olas que apenas la movían, ya que el mar estaba en completa calma.  
Sentía cómo le escocían las heridas de la espalda, pero el agua salada era la mejor medicina que tenía disponible en aquel lugar.  
Cuando notó cómo todo el cansancio acumulado y toda la tensión pasada durante esos días se le echaba encima decidió salir. Necesitaba dormir durante muchas horas seguidas. Y no pensaba hacer otra cosa más que eso. Locke y su maldita tecla tendrían que esperar.  
No se sorprendió de verlo a la orilla, sonriendo. Sabía que estaría allí o andaría cerca. Anteriormente la espiaba, ahora la protegía.

- Pensé que preferirías el agua dulce, Pecas. Podríamos haber ido al lago- dijo él arropándola con la toalla  
- Ni sueñes que voy a adentrarme en la jodida selva de nuevo. No pienso moverme del campamento- dijo ella riendo  
- ¡Vaya, vaya! Xena tiene miedo! No puedo creerlo- dijo él burlándose  
- No es miedo, es sentido común- contestó Kate  
- Tú no tienes de eso, Pecas- dijo James guiñándole el ojo  
- Pues va siendo hora de tenerlo. Al menos un poco- dijo ella sonriendo  
- Te he visto hablar con Juliet- dijo James poniéndose algo más serio- ¿Algo que debería saber?  
- Realmente no- dijo ella con indiferencia mientras se ponía los pantalones  
- Verás, no es que… Bueno, sólo quiero que sepas que aunque ella esté aquí…- parecía que a James le estaba costando soltar lo que quería decir, y Kate empezó a impacientarse, aunque le divertía verlo apurado  
-¿Aunque ella esté aquí qué, Sawyer?- dijo sonriéndole  
- Bueno, que aunque esté aquí no significa que yo…. Quiero decir, que….  
-¿Qué coño quieres decir? ¡Porque llevas una hora intentándolo!- dijo ella nerviosa  
- Pues que no tienes por qué estar celosa si nos ves hablando o algo- dijo finalmente  
- ¿Me ves celosa? ¿Te he dicho algo?- dijo ella enfadada  
- No, no, pero….  
- Has sido tú el que ha venido a preguntar qué habíamos hablado. Yo ni siquiera la he nombrado- interrumpió Kate  
- Pero eso es porque pensé que podías haberle dicho algo… -James se sacudió los cabellos.

Había metido la pata. Y ahora estaba en un lío del que no sabía cómo salir, pero ver que las mejillas de Kate se encendían por momentos era la señal de que se lo estaba montando fatal.

- ¡Ah! Entiendo- dijo ella- ¿Creías que había ido allí a marcar territorio o algo parecido no?  
- Solo he preguntado- dijo él intimidado  
- Pues deja que te conteste. Yo no soy de esas. No necesito hacer eso. Si estás conmigo será porque quieres porque yo dinero no tengo- dijo enfadada- ella lo sabe. Sabe que estuviste con ella para estafarla. Y sabe que estás conmigo porque me amas. Así que no tengo que ir a restregárselo. ¿Entiendes? ella no es mi problema. Mi problema eres tú.  
- ¿Yo?- dijo él sorprendido  
- Sí, tú- dijo ella cada vez más alterada- Porque ahora te ha dado por hacerte el héroe y has salido en su defensa como un caballero andante. ¿Qué pasa, que te remuerde la conciencia? ¿Ahora vas a ser su guardaespaldas?  
- Ves como si estás celosa- dijo él sonriendo  
- Vete a la mierda, Sawyer!- dijo ella alejándose a grandes zancadas  
- ¡Eh! ¡Pecas! ¡No me dejes aquí sólo! ¡Necesito un baño! ¿Y si vienen a secuestrarme?- gritaba él divertido con la situación  
- ¡Que te jodan!- dijo ella haciéndole un gesto

Sawyer se metió en el mar muy a su pesar. La hubiera cogido y le hubiera hecho el amor allí mismo. Estaba especialmente irresistible cuando se cabreaba de ese modo, pero necesitaba ese baño más que cualquier otra cosa. Tenía suciedad acumulada de días. Pero de todos modos no pensaba entretenerse demasiado.

¡Maldito genio!- pensaba sonriendo

Cuando llegó al campamento y no la vio pensó que se habría metido en su tienda, así que fue a buscarla y abrió la lona sin preguntar. Ella estaba retirando las cosas del asiento que hacía las veces de cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sonriendo  
- Es mi tienda. ¡Lárgate!- dijo ella desafiante  
- Pero ahora estamos juntos. Deberíamos compartir pisito, Pecas- dijo James  
- ¿Tú compartir? ¡No me hagas reír!- dijo ella enfadada

James la abrazó desde la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente.

- Anda, no seas tonta. ¿Qué hay de eso del sentido común? Vente conmigo, Pecas. No te vas a arrepentir.

Ella comenzaba a aflojar la tensión. El maldito cabrón sabía cómo hacerlo. Susurrándole al oído con su voz profunda y sensual y acariciando su cuello con sus labios.

- ¿Qué me dices, eh? Imagina, tú, yo y la mejor lona del campamento. Con la brisa del mar a nuestro lado. Y con un montón de cosas que robé para ti  
- Idiota- rió ella- No robaste nada para mí.  
- Bueno, pero ahora eres mi chica y todo lo mío es tuyo- dijo él sonriendo con picardía  
- ¿Crees que con cuatro besos y bonitas palabras se me va a pasar el enfado?- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. Intentaba aparentar seriedad, pero era imposible estar cabreada con él durante mucho tiempo. El muy capullo era irresistible y lo peor de todo es que lo sabía.  
- Si no es suficiente puedo hacer más cosas- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona  
- Empieza por ayudarme a recoger mis cosas- dijo ella  
- Esa es mi chica- dijo James riendo- Ya verás como no te arrepentirás, Pecas  
- Tú eres el que se va a arrepentir. Esto te costará caro, Ford- dijo ella atrayéndolo hacia sí y besándolo con pasión

La mudanza se pospuso un largo rato. Y cuando salieron de la tienda de Kate con las bolsas que contenían sus cosas, cogidos de la mano y sonriendo, Kate pudo ver cómo Juliet se retiraba adentrándose en la selva.

Sintió lástima por ella. Estaba sola. No había nadie en aquel lugar en el que pudiera confiar. Nadie con quien hablar. Nadie en quien apoyarse. Y se sintió culpable por la felicidad de la que ella gozaba ahora mismo.

Miró a James a los ojos que no paraba de hablar de todo lo que había acumulado en aquella tienda. Incluso tenía una plancha para el pelo. No podría usarla porque no había donde enchufarla, pero la tenía. Estaba feliz y sonrió al verlo de ese modo.

No quiso mirar atrás. No le importaba. Ella había estado como Juliet toda su vida y ahora nadie iba a empañar lo que sentía. Era su momento y pensaba vivirlo y disfrutarlo en plenitud.


	148. Chapter 148

CAPITULO 148 (Sambo)

Nunca pensó que pasaría esto pero la vida en una isla misteriosa empezaba a parecer demasiado monótona además la gente no estaba positiva. Intento con todas sus fuerzas hacer que la gente dejase de lado esas caras de preocupación pero todo fue en vano. La tensión que se respiraba al desaparecer Kate y los demás estaba pasando factura al campamento. Al menos con esta situación tuvo oportunidad de acercarse más a Libby. Lo cierto era que le gustaba, sentía una extraña atracción hacia ella, algo que nunca había experimentado, al menos, no con tanta intensidad. Desde aquella anécdota con la ropa interior las cosas habían cambiado bastante entre ellos hasta el punto de hablar de su problema alimenticio. Algo de lo que no solía hablar puede que fuera debido a que Libby era psicóloga clínica pero psicóloga al fin y al cabo o puede que esta confianza se debiera a sus sentimientos hacia ella …incluso podía ser por las dos cosas.

Cada mañana salían a correr bueno…. a Hurley le parecía correr.

-'' Ey mas despacio que no puedo correr tanto'' dijo Hurley perdiendo la respiración  
- '' Pero Hurley, si acabamos de salir, además ni siquiera estamos corriendo…solo…andamos rápido '' respondió Libby sin poder evitar reírse.  
- '' Bueno… lo que sea. Pero creo yo que podíamos tomarnos un pequeño descanso ¿no?'' dijo poniendo una cara tan adorablemente desesperada que Libby no pudo resistirse.  
- '' Esta bien, pero solo un momento.'' dijo mientras ambos se sentaban en la playa, frente al mar. Ambos miraban al horizonte en silencio. Libby le miró. Tenía una cara que no solía verle.-'' ¿ En que piensas? pregunto Libby en un tono muy suave.  
-'' ¿Nunca has pensado que estarán haciendo los tuyos ahí fuera?  
- '' Bueno…. no es que tenga mucha familia que la tengo lo que pasa es que no tenía mucha relación con ellos.'' dijo con expresión triste.  
-'' Vaya siento haber sacado el tema'' dijo Hurley casi avergonzado.  
-'' No te preocupes, así has hecho que recuerde a una persona en la que hacía mucho que no pensaba''  
-'' ¿En serio? ¿Quien era? preguntó intrigado  
- ''Bueno alguien muy importante que perdí y digamos que pudo ser la razón por la que acabe perdiendo contacto con la familia'' dijo tímidamente pero en un tono que dejaba claro que no quería seguir hablando de ello. No quería que Hurley supiera la verdad. Ella intentaba ayudarlo con su problema así que decirle que pasó una temporada en una institución psiquiatrita no entraba en sus planes, al menos de momento.  
- ''Yo recuerdo mucho a mi madre. Es una mujer un tanto…. peculiar'' dijo sonriendo '' pero la echo de menos y estoy preocupado de cómo estará ahora. Y sabes… desde que mi padre se fue no era la misma y solo me tenía a mi.'' Hizo una pausa. '' y aquí estoy yo…atrapado en una isla…. puede que mi desaparición haya podido unirles. Recuerdo que mi madre lo pasó mal cuando yo….'' se detuvo…  
-'' ¿Cuando tu qué?'' ahora la intrigada era Libby. Pero Hurley no estaba dispuesto a contarle su episodio más oscuro de su vida. La estancia en el hospital psiquiátrico Santa Rosa no era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso precisamente. Bastante la había contado sobre su problema con la comida si la contaba esto acabaría tomándoles por loco. '' pero es psicóloga lo entenderá '' pensó '' ya pero no es solo una psicóloga, me gusta y esto la hará huir de mí'' se contestó a si mismo.  
-'' Nada… un día me fui de casa acababa de pasar lo de mi padre y me enfade…cosas de críos'' dijo sonriendo… era lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Libby le devolvió la sonrisa y se le quedó mirando. Hurley también la miraba pero con cierta timidez y vio que ella se acercaba poco a poco hacia él. ''Ay madre…'' pensó Hurley porque supo reconocer esa mirada que le estaba lanzando. '' ¿Una carrera hasta el campamento?. No podía hacerlo. Siempre le había costado mucho acercarse a las Chicas y dejar que ellas se acercaran a él. Libby apartó ligeramente la mirada y sonrió.  
-'' Claro, el ultimo es un gusano peludo'' y sin esperar mas se levantó y comenzó a correr.

Hurley tardó algo mas en reaccionar pero no porque fuera lento en reaccionar, se arrepentía de no haber aprovechado ese momento, pero finalmente reaccionó y cuando se levantó y comenzó a seguirla viendo como ella miraba hacia atrás riéndose.

-''¡Oye! Eso es trampa'' ambos corrían riendo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al campamento y parecía que, al final, Hurley era un gusano peludo. Los ánimos allí estaban como siempre. Ambos llenaron las botellas de agua y bebieron unos buenos tragos. No había corrido mucho pero el calor en esa playa a veces era realmente insoportable. Hurley estaba seguro de que estaba deshidratado a lo que Libby soltó una buena carcajada que resonó por todo el campamento y era algo e agradecer. Libby decidió ir a su tienda a cambiarse mientras Hurley se quedó con su botella de agua intentando volver a hidratar su cuerpo otra vez. Fue entonces cuando los vio… Kate, Sawyer, Sun y Jack junto a Locke. No estaba seguro de si habían escapado o Locke había ido a rescatarles. Se acercó a ellos como todo el mundo, esto era lo que el grupo necesitaba y estaba seguro que ahora ese ánimo decaído que reinaba el campamento iba a cambiar. Repartió abrazos y saludos.

-'' Que pasa Montezuma…. '' Hurley se acercó a Sawyer, no sabía que hacer '' ¿Le doy un abrazo o le doy la mano?'' pensó Hurley definitivamente optando por un apretón de manos.  
-'' Me alegro de volver a verte, Sawyer'' ahora también dudaba pero que diablos al fin y al cabo fue Sawyer quien le animó a que hablase con Libby. '' ¿Sabes? He seguido tu consejo'' Sawyer puso una cara que decía a gritos '' de que coño me estará hablando este ahora?''. '' Tío, ya sabes lo de… Libby'' dijo incomodo y nombrándola en voz baja.  
-'' Vaya, vaya…. veo que no has perdido el tiempo ¿verdad?, Romeo'' sin poder evitar una especie de sonrisa llena de orgullo. Hurley sonrió tímidamente. '' bueno cuando llegue el momento no te lo pienses y ataca como puedas… lo peor que te puede pasar es perder una oportunidad'' dijo Sawyer. Pero vio la cara de Hurley'' no puede ser… no me digas mas…tuviste la oportunidad y la dejaste pasar…'' dijo con cierto tono de decepción.  
- '' Bueno no sé….no me pareció el momento apropiado '' dijo intentando explicarse.  
- '' Serás capullo…. macho creo que aun tiene mucho que aprender. No hay un momento apropiado cuando algo así pasa hay que lanzarse y punto…'' lo dijo como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo. A Hurley le gustaba mucho Libby y no sabía por que pero le asustaba acercarse a ella, puede que la razón fuera la diferencia de edad pero bueno en realidad no era muy grande o puede que la razón fuera que se estaba enamorando de ella y eso le daba mas miedo que otra cosa porque nunca había llegado a sentir algo por otra persona con esa intensidad.


	149. Chapter 149

Muchas parejitas XD pero aun falta alguien más ;)

CAPITULO 149 (Mira)

Habían regresado todos, todos menos ella. Habían pasado muchos días desde que desapareció pero su dulce sonrisa y su gesto preocupado no se le borraban del pensamiento. Varias veces había estado a punto de internarse en la selva y llegar hasta el famoso poblado de los otros, sin embargo Charlie tenía una buena razón para no hacerlo. Tenía miedo...

Recordó el día en que desapareció. Acompañ a Sawyer a la jungla y luego apareció Kate, pero entonces oyeron aquel ruido, luego Kate le dijo que había sido un oso, pero él no se había quedado a averiguarlo. Había sentido tal pánico que no paró hasta el campamento, sin mirar atrás siquiera para ver si Kate y Sawyer estaban bien. No estaba orgulloso de ello, pero conocía sus limitaciones. No era ningún héroe.

Juliet también había vuelto a la playa. Se necesitaba valor. Al menos Juliet podría decirle porqué ella sí había vuelto y en cambio Claire no.

- ¿Qué hiciste con ella?  
- ¿A qué te refieres, Charlie?  
- Claire, tus amigos se la llevaron. ¿Y has tenido la caradura de volver y dejarla a ella allí?

La cara de Juliet cambió de color.

- ¿Claire no está aquí?  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ahora vas a hacer como si no supieras nada?  
- Estuvo conmigo en el poblado. Tuvo a su hijo pero se marchó hace dos días. Pensaba que estaría aquí... Quería ir a ver como estaba, pero no estaba segura de que fuese buena idea…

Charlie no sabía que pensar pero la preocupación de Juliet parecía sincera.

- Alguien tendría que salir a buscarla, Aaron es muy pequeño, y es fácil que se haya desorientado.  
- ¡Perdida y con un bebé durante dos días! Estarás contenta Juliet, si le ocurre algo habrá sido por tu culpa.

Juliet vio como Charlie se marchaba muy enfadado. Terminó de montar su tienda. Dos días sin aparecer y sola en la jungla. Por supuesto que era por su culpa. ¿Y cuál de las cosas que ocurrían en aquella maldita isla no era por su culpa? Ella ya no daba más de sí….

* * *

Sun contemplaba el mar sentada en una roca. Acababa de administrarse el tratamiento de Juliet. Era doloroso, pero cuando lo hacía sentía una especie de perversa alegría por someterse a ese dolor. Si lo que Juliet decía era verdad, ese dolor ayudaba a que su hijo creciera. Se acarició su vientre ya suavemente redondeado, también le parecía que ese dolor era una especie de sacrificio que debía ofrecer para compensar todos los errores cometidos. No era un precio tan grande a pagar si servía para sacar la vida de ese pequeño ser adelante.

Oyó como alguien se aproximaba a ella y se dio la vuelta.

- Sun.  
- Jin.  
- ¿Cómo estás?  
- Me encuentro bien, el tratamiento es duro pero me estoy acostumbrando a él.  
- Leí tu nota. Al principio no entendí que prefirieses quedarte con los otros a volver al campamento… pero me sirvió para darme cuenta de cuanto significas aún para mí Sun. Sin embargo comprendo que quieras estar sola y solo quiero que sepas que… si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo.

El rostro de Sun se llenó de lágrimas.

- Fui muy injusta contigo Jin. Creía que ya no eras el mismo que conocí y … estaba desesperada y te tenía miedo. Creía que te habías vuelto como mi padre. Jae no era nada para mí, no sé porque lo hice, me sentía perdida y no sabía lo que quería hacer con mi vida.

Jin la miró esperanzado.

- ¿Y ahora lo sabes?  
- Quiero tener a mi hijo y querría con todas mis fuerzas que tú fueses su padre.  
- Si tú quieres que lo sea Sun, lo seré.

Sun volvió a llorar y Jin la abrazó y esta vez las risas se mezclaron con sus lágrimas.

* * *

Se lo había contado a Locke y le había dicho que era poco más o menos que imposible seguir el rastro de Claire si hacía ya dos días que había desaparecido de Villaotros, que lo mejor sería organizar patrullas de búsqueda, si alguien se animaba a alejarse de la playa… , él haría lo que pudiera pero la escotilla también exigía vigilancia.

Había estado tanteando entre la gente, nadie parecía animarse... No se atrevía a decírselo a Sawyer, con una vez tenía bastante, quizá Jack… no le había tratado mucho pero había estado allí.

- Esto… Jack.  
- ¿Sí, Charlie?  
- Claire no ha vuelto al campamento, Juliet me ha dicho que se fue hace dos días.

Jack le miró preocupado.

- ¿Dos días y no ha regresado?  
- Estaba pensando, en fin… tú conoces el camino…  
- Sí Charlie, ya conozco el camino.  
- Podríamos ir a buscarla, tiene un bebé recién nacido.  
- Lo sé. - Jack pareció pensarlo un momento.- Espérame aquí, iré a por mi mochila.

Salieron los dos juntos.

- ¿Cómo es esa gente? Los otros.  
- No sabría decirte exactamente pero te diré algo, no quieres conocerlos.  
- ¿Para que fuisteis allí?  
- Querían que operásemos a alguien.  
- ¿Y lo hiciste?  
- Sí, lo hice.  
- ¿Y por qué?  
- Porque alguien que me importa me lo pidió y porque supongo que es fácil convencerme de que haga estupideces.

Charlie le miró de reojo.

- ¿Crees que esto es una estupidez?  
- ¿A cuantos se lo has dicho antes que a mí?

Charlie prefirió no responder a eso, se lo había dicho a un montón de gente de la playa, pero todos habían puesto alguna excusa.

- Claire merece que alguien se preocupe por ella.  
- Bueno, ahora nos tiene a nosotros pero no sé si será suficiente... Quizá no pudo alejarse mucho, quizá la volvieron a coger los otros, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos hasta allí y echemos un vistazo, pero puede ser peligroso, Charlie. Son peligrosos… y despiadados.

La mirada de Jack asustó un poco más de lo que ya lo estaba a Charlie, quizá no había sido una buena idea. Él no era como ellos, como Jack, como Kate, como Sawyer, ni siquiera como Locke o Boone aunque ahora no saliesen de aquel sitio que a él le daba un inexplicable mal rollo… La única vez que entró allí tuvo la sensación de que aquel lugar estallaría por los aires con toda seguridad. Pero pensó en Claire sola con su pequeño en brazos y comprendió que ella estaría aún más asustada que él.

- Si tu crees que es posible que esté allí, creo que deberíamos ir.

Jack asintió y continuaron su camino.

- ¿Tú no tienes miedo Jack?

Jack le miro un poco sorprendido.

- Supongo que no me paro a pensarlo, pero he perdido muchas cosas en mi vida precisamente por el miedo a perderlas, así que tal vez sea mejor no dar demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

Charlie también sabía lo que era vivir con miedo. Cuando el grupo estaba empezando a que no llegasen a nada, a que no tuviese talento, a que acabase siendo otro fracasado sin otra motivación en la vida que esperar que el Manchester ganase el partido del domingo, después cuando lo consiguieron, comenzó la tensión porque se acabase, por las canciones que ya no salían, por Liam y las drogas, él y las drogas..., las drogas te hacían olvidar el miedo, pero ahora ya no tomaba drogas…

Entonces la jungla se quedó extrañamente silenciosa y un extraño ruido metálico silbó acercándose y alejándose alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Qué es eso?  
- No lo sé pero creo que es mejor que corramos.  
- ¿Qué corramos?  
- Sí, Charlie. ¡Ahora!

Jack echó a correr y Charlie miró a su alrededor confundido, Jack se volvió y tiró de él. Entonces lo vio. La columna de humo acercándose y derribando los árboles a su paso. Charlie corrió a tanta velocidad como pudo, aunque sabía que no había ningún sitio a dónde ir para librarse de eso. Se separaron, Charlie no lo hizo a propósito, simplemente tomó el primer hueco que vio libre y después se dio cuenta de que Jack iba en otra dirección, y también vio como el humo parecía seguirle a él...

Aún así siguió corriendo hasta que le faltó el aliento, después se paró e intentó escuchar algo, parecía que ya no se oía el ruido metálico, sin embargo le pareció reconocer otro sonido. Escuchó con toda la atención que pudo. No podía apreciar bien de dónde venía… Avanzó intentando acercarse al lugar del que parecía provenir. Sí, cada vez lo oía más claro. No podía equivocarse. Lo encontró en un pequeño claro. Estaba sólo y lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. Un bebé, de días… Corrió hacia él y le cogió en sus brazos. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie más allí… Comenzó a llamarla a voces.

- ¡Claire! ¡Claire!

Estuvo llamándola mucho tiempo, pero el único que apareció fue Jack.

- ¡Jack, mira! ¿Tú crees que está bien?

Jack reconoció al niño.

- Está hidratado y tiene buen color. No puede llevar mucho tiempo aquí solo.  
- ¿Pero dónde está ella?

Jack miró a su alrededor. La jungla les rodeaba y aquella cosa no debía andar muy lejos…

- No lo sé.


	150. Chapter 150

A saber dónde se ha ido, Claire XD ahora toca escotilla ;)

CAPITULO 150 (Sambo)

No iba a ser tarea fácil, lo supo desde el principio. Ahí estaba enterrado entre papeles así que decidió acercarse. Se sentía culpable parecía que fue él quien inculcó esas ideas a Boone y ahora el chico parecía haber encontrado algo con lo que podría hacer algo grande, al menos eso es lo que Boone le dijo un día, John sabía lo que le tenía que decir y estaba seguro que le iba a romper en dos. Le dolía hacerle eso pero estaba totalmente seguro de que dejar de pulsar ese botón era lo que debían hacer.

-''Hola, Boone ''

-'' ¡John! mira estos papeles, creo que si conseguimos calcular esta ecuaciones podríamos…''

-'' Tenemos que hablar, Boone. '' - dijo Locke no dejándole acabar de explicarse. Se había sentado frente a él, después de soltarle esa frase tan contundente Locke bajó la mirada.

-'' ¿Qué pasa, John?'' preguntó Boone, nunca le había visto tan serio así que debía de ser algo realmente importante. Locke seguía sin contestarle, no sabía si dar un rodeo o decírselo directamente sin paños calientes. Al ver que John no contestaba Boone comenzó a hablar de nuevo '' veras, mira estas ecuaciones tienen su lógica creo de verdad que todos estos números nos indican algo, no sé ….. puede que indiquen el fin del mundo o algo así puede que me equivoque y no sea nada…créeme lo he pensado muchas veces- dijo riendo- pero nunca se sabe ¿verdad?...''  
- ''Creo que tenemos que dejar de pulsar la tecla'' - Hubo un silencio Locke miraba fijamente a Boone que se había quedado boquiabierto y con una cara que era indescifrable era una mezcla de confusión, decepción, incredulidad….pero ante la seria mirada de John no dudó ni un momento En que hablaba totalmente en serio.

-''No…. estas equivocado, John, esto es importante el mundo podría depender de esta tecla y ahora esta tecla depende de nosotros ¿qué hay de lo de cargar con el peso de la muerte de mucha gente John? ¡No…. no me puedes hacer esto Locke, no puedes! Gritó.

-''¡No me digas lo que no puedo hacer!'' ya no podía más sabia y comprendía todo lo que Boone estaba diciendo pero nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida. Boone lo miró con sorpresa nunca había visto a Locke así.

-'' Lo siento John, no pienso dejar de pulsar esa tecla. Si hubieras visto lo que yo he visto también pensarías lo mismo''

-''¿De que estas hablando?'' pregunto Locke confuso.

-'' Está hablando de una nueva cinta que nunca habíamos visto'' dijo Eko entrando por la puerta. '' En la estación donde nos refugiábamos encontré una película y Boone entre todos esos papeles que ha estado escudriñando durante días encontró un trozo de película y las hemos unido y creo…. creo que necesitas ver esa película John. '' Locke no sabía muy bien hacia donde les iba a llevar esta situación pero accedió a verla. Era una cinta totalmente distinta a las que había visto. - Soy Alvar Hanso. Si estás viendo esta película, ya conoces y has trabajado con Gerald y Karen DeGroot fundadores y mentores de la Iniciativa Dharma. También ya debes saber que hay muchos objetivos en nuestra organización. lo que no has de saber es porque hemos creado la Iniciativa Dharma. Hemos juntado las mentes más brillantes y hemos dado fondos y acceso ilimitado. Tú y tu compañero seréis trasladados a un lugar cuyas coordenadas solo conozco yo, los DeGroot y altos cargos de mi organización ¿Por qué todas esta seguridad, este secreto? La respuesta es simple….Su investigación está pensada para menos que salvar el mundo tal y como lo conocemos…. –

Locke no apartaba la vista de este hombre que aparecía en la pantalla… hablaba de la guerra fría entre estados unidos y la unión soviética cuando el mundo estuvo a punto de una guerra nuclear pero después de la crisis de misiles cubanos ambas naciones decidieron encontrar una solución .El resultado fue la ecuación Valenzzeti que por lo visto era capaz de predecir el número exacto de años y meses antes de que la humanidad se auto extinga. Así que todo era verdad, lo que Henry les dijo. Acabaron de ver la película y John no pudo evitar volver a ponerla justo en el momento en que Jack entraba directo hacia la despensa, por lo visto el campamento se estaba quedando sin reservas y no es que hubiera por aquí cerca un supermercado cerca. John le llamo e hizo que viera al película a lo que Jack accedió no sin evitar poner un extraño gesto. John quería saber que pensaba Jack de esto ya que él fue de los que más creían que todo eso de salvar el mundo era una patraña.

-'' ¿Y bien?'' pregunto John.

- ''¿Qué quieres que te diga?'' respondió Jack sin poder evitar una sonrisa no muy amistosa precisamente.

- '' Todo es cierto, Jack. Se supone que tenemos que seguir dando esa tecla por eso estamos aquí.''

- ''¡No se supone que tienes que hacer nada. No es tu destino ni eres ningún tipo de elegido. Solo crees en chorradas! '' dijo Jack perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Locke bajó la mirada, hubo un pequeño silencio, un silencio roto por el sonido del contador de la escotilla.

- ''Puede que tengas razón. Puede que solo sea un viejo loco. Pero te prometo una cosa…. acabarás creyendo Jack…espera a ver lo que voy a hacer, así lo comprenderás'' dijo solemnemente dejando a Jack sin saber muy bien que decir pero sin creer nada de lo que acababa de decir y con las mismas cogió lo que vino a buscar y se fue otra vez al campamento.

Puede que todo esto fuera cierto. Primero se lo dijo Henry, ese había sido su trabajo durante tres años y ahora, esta película era la confirmación de todo pero John no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que se encontró en la selva. Le dijo que no perdiera el tiempo como si supiera lo que estaba pensando Locke, como si supiera que John comenzaba a pensar en dejar de pulsar la tecla. Y si a eso le sumaba la seguridad que tenía con respecto a la tecla…. de momento esta cinta no había servido para frenarle en su objetivo. Pero había encontrado un obstáculo, en realidad dos… Boone y Eko nunca dejarían de meter ese código.  
Dejó la escotilla y salió fuera, necesitaba respirar aire fresco y pensar en alguna manera de convencerles aunque sabía que iba a ser imposible pero haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para llegar a su fin. Unos arbusto se movieron y Locke en un segundo se puso en posición sacando su cuchillo….

-''Wow…. tranquilo John soy yo.'' - Dijo Henry.

-'' Lo siento Henry es que estoy algo alterado y pensé que serías esa cosas…. no se… ya no sé qué pensar.''

-'' ¿A qué te refieres? pregunto intrigado.

-'' Creo que tenemos que dejar de pulsar esa tecla, me acaban de enseñar una cinta donde confirman que el trabajo que aquí se hace tiene que ver con salvar el mundo pero te aseguro que tengo la gran certeza de que si dejamos de pulsar esa tecla no va a pasarnos nada malo, Henry. Pero Boone y Eko no me creen y no van a dejar nunca de pulsar esa tecla'' dijo devastado. Henry le observaba, realmente le veía totalmente impotente ante esta situación. Una pequeña sonrisa casi maquiavélica se dibujó en su rostro mientras miraba como John dirigía la vista hacia el suelo. Este era su momento, todo iba prácticamente como lo tenía planeado. Su cara cambió de repente, era una cara que reflejaba la más pura inocencia cuando vio que John levantaba la cabeza de nuevo.

-''¿Sabes John? he estado pensando. Llevo atrapado aquí durante 3 años, John. Y no quiero seguir estándolo ni que nadie lo esté. ¿ Y si estos años no hubieran servido para nada?. Ya lo sé te he escuchado antes'' dijo sabiendo lo que John iba a responderle. '' He encontrado una escotilla'' John le miró sorprendido. '' Sí, créeme yo también me sorprendí, no sé parece una estación como de vigilancia, hay varios monitores y desde allí se ve todo John. '' Locke le miró sin saber muy bien a que se refería. '' Se ve todo lo que hacemos aquí, John'' lo dijo sabiendo el efecto que esto iba a causar en Locke y le dio algo que Locke necesitaba en esos momentos… '' Parece que somos víctimas de un experimento o algo así'' Ben observaba la reacción de Locke, sabía que había conseguido lo que quería.

-'' Llévame a esa escotilla'' dijo Locke sin dudarlo un segundo.


	151. Chapter 151

CAPITULO 151 (Sambo)

El camino cada vez se le hacía más largo, no sabía a qué distancia estaría esa otra escotilla. Iban caminando por la selva, Henry iba delante. Justo en el momento en el que Henry se giró hacia atrás para hablar con Locke… El humo negro apareció y se llevó a Henry arrastrándolo por el suelo hasta un agujero que había en el suelo. Locke estaba totalmente estático, no podía apenas moverse. Miró hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda y….hay estaban…. todos, en el aeropuerto de LA…Sawyer y Kate, Sun y Jin, Jack…todos. Locke les miraba…. El también estaba en ese aeropuerto pero no tenía la silla de ruedas, iba andando ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

-'' Locke…'' alguien le llamaba pero no estaba seguro de quien era. ''¡Hey John!'' gritó con ms fuerza la voz. Locke abrió los ojos de golpe como si acabara de resucitar o algo así, estaba algo aturdido. '' Solo era un sueño'' dijo Henry sonriendo..'' Pongámonos en marcha no queda mucho para llegar.''

Finalmente llegaron a la escotilla…era prácticamente igual que la otra salvo que esta se abría con facilidad. Bajaron por una larga escalera, era pequeña había dos sillones colocados justo delante de varios monitores. Los encendieron. Y ahí estaban Boone y Eko en su escotilla. En otro monitor se veía a Hurley en la despensa. Todo era un engaño, un experimento, una broma de mal gusto. Todas esas cintas de orientación, tantas molestias para hacer creer a dos personas que lo que allí hacían en nombre de la Iniciativa Dharma era importante, que estaban salvando el mundo, y ellos habían caído en esa misma trampa. Locke no podía creerlo aunque esto le daba más fuerza en la tarea que tenía en mente.

-'' ¿Ya sabes cómo vas a volar la escotilla, John?'' preguntó Henry tranquilamente como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- '' Supongo que tan solo dejare que el tiempo del contador corra y no pulsaré la tecla, no creo que tenga mayor complicación'' Henry se le quedó mirando con esos ojos que parecían que en cualquier momento se iban a desencajar.

-'' Tal vez necesites esto '' le dio una llave '' justo debajo de la escotilla hay una especie de cerradura, justo antes de que el contador llegue a cero tienes que girar esa llave''

- ''¿Pero no vas a ayudarme tu?

-''Claro que sí, John, solo te lo digo por si me pasara algo. No puedes hacerlo solo. ¿Qué tal si volvemos antes de que se haga más tarde. '' Locke asintió y salieron juntos de la escotilla

Caminaban con rapidez a través de la selva. Tenían que llegar aun a la escotilla y utilizar las últimas armas que les quedaban para poder convencer a Eko y Boone. John iba caminando delante de Henry, de repente se paró, le pareció oír algo cuando se giró se quedó mirando a Henry que le miraba casi con cara de pánico. Y sin que ninguno se lo esperase de la nada salió ese humo negro llevándose a Henry por delante arrastrándolo por el suelo.

-'' ¡Henry! '' la impotencia le dominaba mientras corría detrás de ese huno pero cada vez las piernas de Locke iban cada vez más despacio era imposible seguir los pasos a esa cosa. Pero al menos intentaría rastrearlo para averiguar donde se había llevado a Henry. A los pocos minutos apareció una visita.

-'' Él no es importante, John. Ni siquiera es quien dice ser. Os ha mentido. Él quiere tu puesto y hará lo que sea para ello, pero tienes que hacerlo tú"

-''¿Por qué yo? pregunto al borde de un ataque de nervios ya no soportaba tanta presión y tanto misterio.

-'' Porque se supone que tienes que ser tú y una vez lo hayas hecho tendrás que elegir''

-''¡¿Pero elegir qué!

-"Tienes trabajo que hacer, John. ''

Esto era de locos, no entendía tanto misterio y tanta obsesión con lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer cuando nadie le decía claramente lo que todo esto significaba. Se sentía perdido pero aun así creía en lo que este hombre le decía Así que se dirigió a la escotilla necesitaba encontrar ayuda para ayudar a Henry. ''Ni siquiera es quien dice ser….'' ¿tendría también razón en cuanto a Henry? la verdad es que había demasiada gente en el campamento que no se fiaban de Henry no sabían explicarlo pero no se sentían muy seguros a su lado. Y parecía que Juliet en especial parecía esquivar a ese pequeño hombre como si se tratara del mismísimo diablo.

Llegó casi ahogado a la escotilla, la mayoría del viaje lo había hecho corriendo como pudo tomó aire y le explico todo a Eko. Necesitaba su ayuda y Eko no se lo pensó dos veces y salieron de nuevo hacia la selva.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, demasiado, según Boone y no tenía noticias de Eko ni de Locke y eso le estaba matando pero debía quedarse en la escotilla pulsando la tecla. Necesitaba que alguien se quedase aquí para pulsarla mientras él iba a echar una mano a Henry. Le había ayudado mucho a entender cosas de la escotilla, de Dharma, parecía un buen tipo. Pero estaba solo en la escotilla y no tenía tiempo de ir al campamento para buscar alguien que le sustituyera y no era muy probable que alguien se acercase a la escotilla. De repente escuchó ruidos que provenían del baño, se fue acercando y cuando estaba a punto de acercar la mano al pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió de repente.

-'' Que pasa metro sexual…. ¿querías hacerme compañía ahí dentro y no has podido resistirte eh?'' dijo Sawyer saliendo solo llevando encima una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Estaba muy sonriente parecía que la ducha le había sentado muy bien.

-'' Tienes que quedarte aquí y pulsar la tecla, no tardare en regresar'' dijo acelerado mientras salía pitando de la escotilla. Dejando a Sawyer en mitad de la escotilla prácticamente desnudo y con el ceño fruncido sin saber muy bien que pasaba.

- '' Será hijo de puta….' dijo en voz baja.

Eko y John seguían el mismo camino que Locke y Henry habían recorrido, intentaban seguir el rastro.

-'' Es increíble… estabas en el otro extremo de La Isla y encontraste una cinta y justo en el lado opuesto nosotros sin saberlo teníamos el trozo de película que te faltaba… vaya coincidencia ¿no? Eko le miro serio mientras John hablaba y cuando éste acabó le miró directamente a los ojos.

- '' No confundas coincidencia con destino, John'' Ambos compartieron una mirada muy intensa. Justo en ese momento llegó Boone. No sabría decir hacía cuanto tiempo había salido de la escotilla…puede que un par de horas pero había seguido el rastro de los dos tal y como John le enseño en uno de esos días de caza. Había ido prácticamente corriendo así que los tres se dispusieron a buscar a Henry. Tras casi 20 minutos siguiendo el rastro dieron con una cueva donde extrañamente el rastro desaparecía. Decidieron entrar no sin antes hacer algo de ruido para prevenir a cualquier tipo de animal que pudiese estar dentro pero parecía no haber nada ahí adentro así que entraron en la cueva. Empezaron a oír unos ruidos algo se acercaba a ellos no sabían muy bien que era, podía ser el humo, un oso polar, en esta isla podías esperar cualquier cosa. Sin aviso ninguno se oyó un disparo. Con la pequeña antorcha que Locke se había hecho no podía alcanzar A ver mucho pero cuando se giró vio a Boone empuñando un arma. Se adentraron más en la cueva querían saber a quién o a que había disparado y cuando lo encontraron no podían creerlo. Era Henry, la bala le había alcanzado. Entre Boone y Eko le sacaron de la cueva pero justo en el momento de salir cuatro hombres armados les esperaban. Locke se había quedado dentro intentando descubrir si esto era la guarida del humo o si simplemente era una cueva cualquiera. Escuchó como alguien mandaba a Boone tirar el arma así que Locke se quedó ahí hasta que dejo de escuchar voces. En cuanto pudo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la escotilla. Ahora ya lo entendía seguramente esas voces serían los otros y como dijo el hombre de la selva….seguro que Henry no era Henry…era uno de los otros.

Tras correr como si estuviera poseído llego finalmente a al escotilla.

-'' Por fin….el sustituto. Si llego a estar más tiempo aquí dentro creo que me hubiera acabado volando la tapa de los sesos''dijo Sawyer mientras se levantaba dispuesto a marcharse otra vez a la playa.

-''Espera James. Necesito que me ayudes'' dijo casi sin respiración.

- '' No lo creo, mi cupo de ayuda al prójimo ya se ha acabado por hoy jefe. ''

-''Es importante…muy importante…'' Justo en ese momento llegaban Eko y Boone. Por lo visto los otros se llevaron a Henry y los habían dejado inconscientes y nada más despertar se dirigieron a la escotilla sabían que, al no ver a Locke, éste intentaría algo en la escotilla.

Locke miró con pánico a Sawyer que no se enteraba muy bien de la movida. John se acercó a un panel eléctrico de una de las paredes y desconectó varios cables. Un día Hurley le dijo que parecía que la sala del ordenador estaba rodeada de puertas que salían del techo. Y era cierto porque nada más desconectar esos cables unas fuertes puertas metálicas bajaron cerrando a cal y canto la habitación. Dejando a Eko y Boone fuera gritando como locos '' John, no lo hagas!''. Y allí estaba él con Sawyer y un ordenador.

-'' ¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo?'' dijo Sawyer totalmente cabreado.

- '' Vamos a dejar de pulsar la tecla. ''

- ''Espera espera…. para el carro. Aquí no hay un vamos así que déjame salir.'' Lo dijo con una mirada que podría helar el mismísimo infierno.

- ''Lo siento James, no puedo hacerlo. No te preocupes no va a pasarnos nada malo'' respondió Locke con toda tranquilidad

- '' Muy bien, ahora ya me dejas más tranquilo. Lo digo en serio Johnny. No me hagas hacer algo que no quiero'' dijo Sawyer amenazante.

- '' Confía en mí, James'' Sawyer se echó a reír mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un lado y cuando volvió a mirar a Locke vio como poco a poco se acercaba y lo último que pudo ver fue el puño de Locke. Le había dejado KO. John sabía que James no iba a creerle así como así, necesitaba ganar tiempo para poder explicárselo, además sabía que cuando James se enfadaba no solía razonar mucho. No le gustaba actuar así pero no le quedo más remedio..

El tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio en la escotilla. Hacia media hora que Sawyer había recobrado el conocimiento. Locke le había explicado absolutamente todo. Sawyer estaba algo más tranquilo dadas las circunstancias.

-'' Desde Luego esto es increíble…. primero tenemos que dar la tecla ahora ya no tenemos que hacerlo… macho, eres como una puta indecisa. No sé si creerte más loco por experimentar con esa tecla y con todas nuestras vidas o por creer que haciéndolo no nos va a pasar nada.'' dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

-''Y no nos va a pasar nada malo James…Lo sé'' Locke se le quedo mirando mientras Sawyer sonreía por la respuesta que acababa de darle. '' Sabes…. es curioso''

-'' ¿Qué es curioso?

-''Sawyer…. ¿realmente forma parte de tu nombre o es una especia de apodo de instituto o algo así?

-'' ¿Y a ti que más te da?'' dijo Sawyer de mala gana.

-''Bueno, conocía a un tipo que también se hacía llamar así….'' el contador de la escotilla empezó a pitar las cuenta atrás había empezado, ambos se pusieron muy tensos. Locke le dio la llave a Sawyer.

-''Toma, Henry o como quiera que se llame me dijo que teníamos que girar esta llave…''

-''Espera un momento ¿ese tío? se supone que es uno de los otros ¿cómo coño sabes que te decía la verdad?

-'' Porque creo que al él también le viene bien que hagamos esto sino no me habría dicho nada. Rápido hay que bajar ahí''

-''Por lo que veo acabo de salir voluntario para hacer de suicida ¿no?

-''Por favor, James, no hay tiempo que perder'' vio la desesperación en los ojos de ese hombre ¿pero porque le estaba ayudando? ''Maldita sea qué coño pasa conmigo'' pensó Sawyer.

- ''Como esto no salga bien y la palme… te juro que me convertiré en fantasma y te haré la vida imposible'' dijo intentando esconder el miedo que realmente sentía. Pero lo que Locke le dijo que podría hacer. No sabía hasta qué punto eso era posible pero tenía claro una cosa. Haría cualquier cosa por ella y si por el camino él tenía que morir para salvarla lo haría sin dudar.

-''Gracias'' Dijo Locke mientras le miraba como nunca antes había mirado a nadie con una gratitud que podría atravesar el espacio tiempo porque nunca antes nadie había creído en él de esa manera.

'' Gracias….la madre que me parió siempre acabo metido en medio de toda la movida'' dijo refunfuñando, mientras acababa de bajar por esa mini escotilla sin saber muy bien por que confiaba tanto en este hombre, no importaba la locura que se le ocurriese, era algo extraño.

Todo comenzaba a volar por los aires. Locke tenía que andar con cuidado intentando evitar que las cosas le golpeasen, lo que menos quería ahora era quedarse inconsciente. La cara de pánico que John tenía era increíble pero ni una sola duda le asaltaba en la cabeza. Hubo una explosión. Pensó que serían Eko y Boone con la dinamita como su último intento desesperado de abrir una de esas puertas. Pero ya no podrían parar esto, nadie podría…era la hora de la verdad.

El contador empezó a doblarse como si fuera de papel, los números desaparecieron dejando paso a una especie de jeroglíficos. 4, 3, 2, 1….

''¡Ahora James!'' Silencio total…seguido de una luz cegadora y un ruido como un silbido que se metía en los oídos hasta el punto de casi hacerlos reventar… un gran estruendo…. y de repente…. el silencio más atronador que pudiera existir.


	152. Chapter 152

Pues sí, se acabó la escotilla y esto es el principio del fin. Esperamos que os guste ;)

CAPÍTULO 152 (Saruto)

Despertó conmocionado. Como si tuviera una resaca increíble y todo le daba vueltas alrededor. No sabía quién era, dónde estaba…  
Se levantó con dificultad y cerró los ojos ante el sol que lo cegaba. Poco a poco fue tomando consciencia de sí mismo y cubriendo su rostro con la mano volvió a abrir los ojos.

Estaba en la selva, completamente desnudo rodeado de palmeras y helechos. Un silencio sólo interrumpido por las aves le erizó el vello.  
De pronto comenzó a ser consciente de lo que había pasado. John Locke le había convencido para girar una llave y dejar de pulsar aquella maldita tecla. Recordó el accidente, el engaño de Juliet, el secuestro, aquella noche en la cueva con Kate…

¿Dónde estaba ella? Se preguntó nervioso.

Ni siquiera le había dicho lo que John iba a hacer. No había podido. Le encerró en aquel lugar y no tuvo oportunidad de escapar.  
Empezó a preocuparse por lo que podían haber causado y se dirigió hacia el campamento con una gran inquietud en el cuerpo.  
De repente cayó al suelo, de rodillas y se sujetó fuertemente la cabeza. Una serie de imágenes que no comprendía le vinieron a la mente una tras otras. Recordó el accidente, el secuestro, aquella noche con Kate esta vez en una jaula, y se quedó paralizado con la vista perdida hacia el infinito mientras se veía a sí mismo lanzándose de un helicóptero al mar. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Era tan real… Como si lo hubiera vivido. Ella se marchó, se marchó y luego regresó. Y él estaba con Juliet… ¡Y luego aquella bomba!

La cabeza le daba vueltas y tuvo un espasmo en el estómago que le provocó el vómito.  
¡Dios! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! pensaba aturdido  
A estas alturas no sabía qué era real o no, pero sólo necesitaba una cosa con urgencia. Encontrarla, asegurarse de que estaba bien y abrazarla. Ella quizás podría explicarle…

Se levantó de nuevo intentando caminar pero volvió a sentir aquel zumbido que le dejaba casi sin respiración.  
Esta vez las imágenes que le golpeaban el cerebro eran de fuera de la isla. Se veía a sí mismo bien vestido, con un traje y una corbata y sonreía. Estaba en el jardín de la casa de sus padres, donde ocurrió aquella tragedia. Pero era algo extraño. Sus padres avanzaban hacia él vestidos con elegancia. Debían tener unos cincuenta años… Se cogían de las manos felices y él partía una enorme tarta de aniversario. ¿Bodas de plata? ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Qué cojones estaba ocurriendo en su maldita cabeza?

No entendía nada y las lágrimas caían por sus ojos sin control. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?  
Aquellas imágenes de una vida que no había vivido, una vida feliz con sus padres le provocaron un dolor inimaginable y allí, en medio de la selva, desnudo y desvalido comenzó a gritar su nombre con desesperación:

Kateeeeeeeeee!

Desde que habían regresado de su cautiverio apenas habían salido de la tienda de James. Únicamente para coger algo de comida y darse un baño, pero se habían dedicado a amarse y a disfrutar de lo que tenían. En medio de aquel caos, teclas, números, muertes, ambos habían encontrado su paraíso particular entre las lonas de aquella tienda.

Es para que Juliet no sufra al vernos por ahí, había dicho Sawyer con ironía, pero Kate sabía que no era sólo por eso. La realidad es que no podían permanecer separados más de lo necesario.

Aquella mañana James se había despertado temprano. Había ido a darse una ducha a la escotilla pero había prometido volver pronto con el desayuno.  
La cuidaba constantemente, y Kate se sentía como una reina sin palacio. Decidió remolonear un poco en la tienda hasta que regresase, pero en cuanto escuchó aquel estruendo ensordecedor supo que algo había pasado.

Se puso los pantalones y una camiseta de algodón y salió a toda prisa de la tienda. Ni siquiera se preocupó de la gente que allí había nerviosa y agitada. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Echó a correr adentrándose en la selva. Aquel ruido provenía del interior y James había ido allí. La desesperación se apoderó de ella y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras corría como una loca rezando para que no le hubiera ocurrido nada malo.

De pronto lo escuchó llamándola a gritos. y no pensó nada más. Se lanzó en su busca y cuando lo encontró arrodillado allí en medio, llorando y desnudo supo que algo muy grave debía haber pasado.

Le abrazó fuertemente contra ella, aliviada de que estuviera de una pieza. No tenía heridas, pero entonces… ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¡James, tranquilo! ¡Estoy aquí! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba nerviosa  
- Kate, no sé qué ha pasado. ¡Creo que me estoy volviendo loco!- contestó con desesperación  
- ¡Pero cuéntame! ¿Qué ha sido ese estruendo?- decía ella

James pareció calmarse al ver que ella estaba bien. Los flashes habían cesado pero su cerebro tenía una serie de recuerdos y de imágenes que no sabía ordenar.

- ¿Dónde… dónde estabas?- preguntó tímidamente  
- ¿Cómo que dónde estaba? En tu tienda, James. Saliste a ducharte y a coger algo para desayunar. Luego me he despertado con ese ruido y he corrido hacia aquí- dijo Kate sin entender lo que estaba pasando

James se tranquilizó un poco al ordenar las cosas en su mente. De modo que seguían en el mismo sitio. Los flashes que habían invadido su cabeza debían ser de otro tipo o algo, pensaba inquieto.

- Llegué allí, a la escotilla. Y Locke me dijo algo, que debíamos dejar de pulsar esa tecla- dijo intentando recordar con claridad  
- ¿Cómo?- dijo ella sorprendida  
- Luego hizo algo y las puertas se cerraron. No podíamos salir. Me puse nervioso y me golpeó en la cabeza. Después me dio una llave que debía girar y no sé por qué le hice caso, Kate- dijo nervioso  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Una llave? ¿Dejasteis de pulsar los números?- preguntó ella nerviosa  
- Creo… creo que sí. No lo sé. Me deslicé por un hueco y gire la llave. Y de pronto me encontré aquí en medio y una serie de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, Kate. Cosas que he vivido en algún momento. Que hemos vivido pero no sé cuándo- dijo poniéndose tenso de nuevo  
- ¿Qué dices, James? ¿Qué has visto?- dijo Kate visiblemente preocupada  
- ¿Tú recuerdas cuando salté del helicóptero? ¿Cuándo salisteis de La Isla? ¿Cómo regresaste luego?- preguntó él con miedo a que lo tomara por loco  
- ¿James, qué dices, cariño? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo ella con los ojos al borde del llanto

Él agachó la cabeza avergonzado. No recordaba nada. Era él que se estaba volviendo loco definitivamente. Pero todo aquello era tan real….

- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó en las jaulas?- dijo con la voz rota  
- Claro, claro que lo recuerdo, James. Fue algo traumático para todos pero eso pasó, salimos de allí- dijo ella  
- No, no, cuando estuvimos juntos allí. Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez- dijo él con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos  
- Cielo, debe ser por el golpe que te dio Locke- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste- Debemos volver al campamento. En cuanto descanses lo verás todo con más claridad.  
- ¿Pero no recuerdas eso?- insistió él  
- James, tú y yo hicimos el amor en una cueva. Cuando escapamos. Pero no importa dónde. Eso es lo de menos- dijo ella sonriéndole con dulzura- Vamos, levanta y vamos al campamento. Cuando estemos cerca te traeré unos pantalones.

James se dejó llevar. No entendía nada pero el contacto de su piel reconfortaba el caos que había dentro de su cabeza. Era posible que ella levase razón. Que todo fuera producto del golpe recibido, ¿pero entonces? ¿Por qué esas imágenes de sus padres?  
Llevaban un rato andando. Él se apoyaba en sus hombros porque era incapaz de sostenerse por sí mismo.

- He visto a mis padres- dijo con seriedad  
- ¿Qué dices, James?- preguntó Kate deteniéndose al instante  
- Estaban celebrando sus bodas de plata. Y yo estaba allí. Debían tener unos cincuenta años y parecían felices. Parecíamos felices- dijo con dolor en sus ojos.  
- James, escúchame- dijo ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos- Ojalá eso fuera cierto, pero sabes que no es así, cariño. Pero eso ya no importa, estamos juntos, ¿vale? Estarás bien, te lo prometo.  
- No, Kate. Lo que he visto es real. Te fuiste en ese helicóptero y regresaste. Y luego explotamos una bomba- dijo él con seguridad  
- Mira, sé lo que digo. Soy médico, James y ….  
- ¡No eres médico!- interrumpió él alzando la voz- ¡Y lo de la cueva ha pasado ahora pero antes fue en las jaulas y no entiendo cómo no lo recuerdas! ¡No se cómo has podido olvidar eso!

Ella dio un paso atrás asustada por esa reacción. Quizás era grave. Podía tener una conmoción cerebral. ¡Dios mío! Y allí no había nada con lo que ayudarlo. Si tenía un coágulo que le provocaba esas alucinaciones no podía hacer nada por él- pensó angustiada

Espérame aquí y procura calmarte, James. Voy a por algo de ropa- dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Al poco rato James dormía plácidamente en la tienda y la angustia de Kate crecía por momentos. Aquello iba a peor. Antes de dormir le había contado detalles de cosas que no habían pasado nunca. Le contó que habían jugado al juego del yo nunca una noche que salieron tras un jabalí. Que habían construido una balsa y que intentaron escapar en ella, pero les atraparon y secuestraron a Walt. Que Michael había matado a Ana Lucía y a Libby… unas cosas que Kate creía producto de su imaginación. Producto de que algo no iba bien en su cabeza, y ella no podía ayudarle.

Le había administrado un sedante y heparina por si tenía un coágulo, y se había quedado dormido. Necesitaba descansar y ella tomar algo de aire.

Salió de la tienda y se acercó a la orilla del mar.

Se quitó los zapatos y sumergió sus pies en el agua. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido del mar, las olas que acariciaban sus piernas y entonces sintió algo extraño.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras vio a James bajo la lluvia. Ese tipo, Piquet, le golpeaba sin cesar en la cara, contra los barrotes de la jaula donde ella estaba mientras ella gritaba: ¡Sí! ¡Lo amo!

Abrió los ojos de pronto, asustada. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Tú también has visto cosas?- dijo Rose sonriendo mientras se acercaba hacia ella


	153. Chapter 153

CAPITULO 153 (Maya)

Los últimos días habían sido más tranquilos a no ser por las horas que les tocaba cuidar del pequeño Aron. Tras encontrarlo en la selva con Charlie habían decidido establecer turnos para cuidarle. Charlotte y él harían los primeros, ahora que Sun había vuelto junto a Jin, querían dejarles un tiempo de intimidad. Charlie también se ofreció voluntario, y hacía los turnos de mañana. Habían encontrado leche en polvo en el almacén de la escotilla, no tenía nada que ver con la leche materna, pero era mejor que nada. Con eso tendrían suficiente hasta que Claire apareciera.

Se despertó y miró a Charlotte que dormía plácidamente junto al bebe. Decidió salir a darse un baño, aprovechando los primeros rayos de sol. Cuando volviera se encargaría del niño, que aquella noche había estado especialmente intranquilo. Se despojó de sus ropas y se metió en el agua, dejándose llevar por las olas. De repente escuchó un fuerte ruido y la fuerza del agua le sumergió hasta el fondo. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba salir a la superficie. Se estaba ahogando, al parecer había llegado su hora. Algunas imágenes se sucedieron en su cabeza. Cosas que no tenía la menor idea de donde habían salido y que no recordaba haber vivido.

Se vio a si mismo cerrando los ojos de Boone tras su muerte, en un quirófano realizando una cirugía espinal, pero no estaba con Kate, era Juliet, y no estaba operando a Richard, era Henry. ¿Qué demonios era todo aquello? Tal vez estaba soñando o quizás estuviera muerto. Se vio a sí mismo con un walkie hablando y rodeado de gran parte de los supervivientes, escuchaba claramente aquellas palabras que él no había dicho "Soy uno de los supervivientes del 815".

Imágenes tras imágenes se iban sucediendo. Aquellos momentos que no recordaba, que no eran suyos, pero que casi parecía tocar, como si pertenecieran a una época donde no era el mismo. Se vio subido en un puente, roto, destrozado, muerto por dentro, con una barba de más de una semana, totalmente perdido, iba a saltar, pero la explosión de aquel coche lo impidió. Se vio borracho, drogado, algo que siempre había odiado, llamando a aquel número que nunca contestaba.

Vio aquellas cámaras, en aquella estación, en uno de los monitores se veía a Kate y a Sawyer abrazados dentro de una jaula, no entendía a que venía aquel rostro de decepción y dolor, de desengaño y frustración, ¿qué podía significar aquella expresión que ahora mostraba? Aquel jack parecía estar enamorado de Kate, pero él no se sentía así en este momento. No era posible, nada de aquello tenía sentido.

Subido en un helicóptero, diciéndole a Kate que volverían a por él. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a Sawyer? ¿Qué le habría pasado? Eso no había ocurrido, estaban todos vivos, en aquella isla, los había visto juntos y felices, abrazados. Sawyer estaba bien, ¿Entonces porque le había dicho aquello a Kate?

Vio los cuerpos sin vida de Shannon, Ana Lucía y Libby. Muchos muertos enterrados en la playa, oraciones, rezos por los que ya no estaban. El rostro de Claire y de Hurley mientras se marchaban con John, no entendía porque le miraban así. La lluvia cayendo.

Un aeropuerto durante la noche y él gritando "Tenemos que volver¡, Tenemos que volver¡". Un ataúd, Henry con él en aquella sala de duelos, pero no había nadie velando el cadáver, abriendo aquel ataúd y descubriendo el cuerpo de aquel hombre que no podía estar muerto, porque le había visto el día anterior marcharse a la escotilla.

Una casa, un niño rubio de no más de dos años. Él gritando a Kate, chillando, borracho y enfurecido con ella, con la vida que parecían compartir. Siempre faltando algo, ¿pero el qué?

En ese momento un fuerte impulso lo saca del agua.

Estaba aturdido, nada de lo que ha visto ha pasado, sin embargo era tan real, que sentía un dolor profundo en el vientre, como si realmente le hubieran apuñalado en aquel acantilado, había visto como su vida se había extinguido, con sus propios ojos. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era un recuerdo? ¿Algo futuro? No, imposible, no tenía sentido. Su hija no aparecía por ningún lado, tampoco Charlotte y no podía concebir su futuro sin ambas.

Una luz cegadora le hizo caer en la arena mientras tapaba sus oídos. Se levantó y escuchó un sonido que cada vez estaba más cercano, miró hacia arriba y vio como un objeto se precipitaba hasta él. Se apartó como pudo y se acercó a aquella cosa. Era la puerta metálica del bunker. En su parte delantera se podía leer claramente la palabra Cuarentena. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿Qué hacía aquello allí? Algo muy fuerte habría pasado para que aquella puerta hubiese sido expulsada hasta aquí.

Se puso la camiseta y se dirigió a toda prisa hacía el campamento. Cuando llegó todo el mundo estaba fuera de sus tiendas, todos estaban mirándose los unos a los otros, sin entender que había ocurrido. ¿Ellos también habrían visto algo? ¿O solo le habría pasado a él porque había perdido oxigeno debajo del agua? Charlotte estaba fuera de la tienda con Aron en los brazos, no paraba de chillar y llorar, no tenía consuelo. Se acercó y tomó al bebe. Ella estaba llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre Charlotte?  
-He visto algo. Pero no entiendo que significa.  
-¿Qué es lo que has visto?  
-Mi muerte. Estaba muerta, Jack, en la selva y Daniel estaba conmigo.  
-Tranquila, eso no ha ocurrido. Estamos bien.- La abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sin entender nada, ahora más que nunca necesitaba respuestas.  
-Ha habido un explosión y luego una luz morada, varias veces.  
-¿Qué más has visto?  
-Yo saltando de un helicóptero, Henry disparándome, golpeando a Kate en la cabeza y luchando con Juliet en una estación. Me dolía mucho la cabeza, me sangraba la nariz y luego estaba muerta. ¿Crees que estoy loca?  
-No, cariño, no lo estás, yo también he visto algo. Quédate con Aron, iré A ver qué ha pasado.  
-No hay nada que ver, Jack.- Ambos se giraron, delante de ellos apareció el Señor Eko con las ropas rasgadas. Tenía varias heridas en el rostro, las manos cubiertas de sangre y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Aquel hombre les miraba con la misma cara de sorpresa que los demás.  
-¿Qué ha pasado, Eko?  
-Creo que John ha dejado de pulsar la tecla.


	154. Chapter 154

Pues sí, una realidad alternativa ;) la idea es que la explosión de la bomba provocó la aparición de otra línea temporal alternativa justo a partir de ese momento, es decir la sexta temporada no ocurrió pero todo lo demás sí ;) Por eso Ben recordaba a Juliet y había cosas de Juliet y La Fleur en la casa de Juliet ;) Ahora el eléctromagnetismo (es una explicación tan buena como otra cualquiera ¿no?) XD ha provocado que ellos "recuerden" esa vida alternativa ;)

Bueno, no hagais mucho caso de las explicaciones XD en realidad es una manera de recordar todos esos momentos que tanto nos gustaron a todos, en cualquier caso gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí ;)

CAPITULO 154 (Maya)

En los últimos días no había podido conciliar el sueño. Había sido muy difícil para ella volver al campamento, sabiendo de antemano que no sería bien recibida. Había visto a Sawyer saliendo de su tienda hacía media hora, le había saludo y ella había agradecido su gesto. Se levantó y decidió buscar algo de fruta para el desayuno. Al pasar por delante de algunas tiendas vio a Hurley a Libby charlando animadamente. Rose y Bernard estaban calentando algo en el fuego, mientras ella le colocaba la camisa y él se dejaba hacer. Sayid la miraba mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol y comía una de las pocas frutas que quedaban por allí.

Llevaba quince minutos caminando, había conseguido algunos mangos y papayas algo maduras, pero por lo menos tendrían suficiente para un par de días. Se quitó la camisa, empezaba a hacer calor. Se agachó para atar su bota cuando algo la impulso y la hizo golpear contra un grupo de árboles. El dolor era insoportable, chilló, sintiendo sus lágrimas escociendo en la cara. Se toco la nuca, tenía sangre, pudo notar un corte no muy profundo. No podía moverse, tenía la pierna atrapada en unas raíces y se le había salido el hombro como de costumbre. Necesitaba ayuda, pero nadie podría escucharla y tal vez nadie vendría a auxiliarla.

De repente un ruido ensordecedor se hizo presa de toda la selva. Notó como la cabeza le estallaba. Había algo, una imagen, pero no era ella. Esa no era ella. Estaba en un campo abierto, había mucha gente alrededor, trabajando, un hombre con un rifle, era James, pero ese no era él, ella sujetando a Kate y apuntándola con una pistola, "Baja el arma, James, Baja el arma". No. Eso no era posible. Ella no había estado nunca en ese sitio.

Ben mostrándole a su hermana en un monitor junto a su sobrino, vivos, felices. Pero ella no había visto nada de eso. Además su sobrino sería solo un bebe ahora. Otra imagen apareció descolocando todo lo que había considerado su vida. Llena de barro, corriendo junto a Kate por la selva escapando de aquel monstruo. Viviendo en el campamento, con Jack, cenando, charlando, besándole. Ayudando a salir a todo el mundo de La Isla en la zodiac. Esperando a poder marcharse también. Alguien saliendo del agua, Sawyer. Una luz.

Otra época, una casa, un mono marrón con el nombre de Jin La Fleur en la cocina, una ventana, el bacón quemándose en el fuego, una mano que la acaricia mientras los ojos de ese hombre le dicen que todo había terminado, es James, pero él no puede ser Jin La Fleur. Jack y Kate en el patio de Dharma, pero no son los mismos Jack y Kate que ella conoce.  
Bernard diciendo "Pues moriremos, lo importante es que estemos juntos al final" Sawyer mirando a Kate y ella comprendiendo que todo ha acabado. Una cadena alrededor de su cintura, la oprime, tira de ella con gran fuerza, un agujero, profundo, siniestro, oscuro, alguien agarra su mano, pero es demasiado tarde, todo ha acabado, se cae. Apenas puede respirar, sabe que ha llegado su momento. Siente la sangre corriendo por su garganta, no tiene mucho tiempo, ve aquella cosa, coge una piedra y la golpea varias veces "¡Vamos hija de puta, vamos¡".

Se desmayó porque ya no podía soportar ver nada más.

Tomó conciencia de donde estaba, miró alrededor, estaba en la selva, otra vez, no podía moverse. Podía sentir la sangre reseca en el cabello y un dolor intenso en el brazo. Comenzó a llorar y pidió auxilio, sabía que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo así. Sintió una tremenda angustia, un dolor en el pecho al recordar todo lo que había visto.

No dejaba de pensar en Jin La Fleur, James era ese hombre que había vivido en su casa, pero lo había hecho hacía treinta años, quizás fuera otro La Feur, pero no. Recordó todo lo que había encontrado en su casa de Villaotros, los libros, las gafas para leer, aquellos documentos y la ropa, eran de su talla. ¿Habían estado antes en esa isla? Habían estado juntos, pero eso no era posible, porque también le había visto con Kate. Entonces recordó aquel pasaje de aquel libro, aquellas palabras que había subrayado. No eran para ella, eran para Kate, siempre había sido Kate y ahora también lo era. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó aquella hoja que había llevado consigo desde que la había encontrado en su casa.

_"A veces no elegimos nuestro destino. Es él quien nos selecciona. Unas veces nos lleva a un sitio hacía el cual, si no fuera por dicho destino, nunca hubiéramos decidido ir, otras, somos nosotros quienes marcamos nuestras huellas. Las personas que forman nuestro camino son muy variadas. Pero sólo una puede acompañarnos hasta el final. Esa persona será única, insustituible, inquebrantable y ninguna otra podrá ocupar su lugar. Andemos lo que andemos, rompamos lo que rompamos, conozcamos lo que conozcamos, nuestro corazón siempre le pertenecerá. A través del tiempo, el espacio, la distancia y el dolor. Hay una persona destinada para cada uno de nosotros. Encontrarla es el objetivo de nuestra vida. y una vez que la hemos hallado, tenerla a nuestro lado será nuestra obra. Porque si no lo hacemos estaremos perdidos para siempre." _

Alguien se acercó hasta donde estaba. Era Jack. Le miró y no entendía nada. Le ayudó con sus piernas, le coloca el hombro, la ayudó a levantarse. No puede ser. Nada de lo que ha visto es real. Está muerta. Ha muerto. Pero se siente muy viva. Jack la mira y ambos sonríen. Pero ninguno de los dos sabe por qué.

-Vamos te llevaré al campamento. ¿Qué hacías aquí sola?  
-¿Tu lo has visto?  
-¿Ver el qué, Juliet?  
-¿Tu muerte? ¿Has visto como morías?  
-No he visto nada de eso.  
-No entiendo nada, Jack, estamos todos muertos por eso estamos aquí, en este sitio.  
-Juliet, estamos aquí porque esa gente para la que trabajabas nos trajo aquí. Yo tampoco entiendo que pasa.  
-No tiene sentido, he visto cosas que no han ocurrido, cosas que yo no he hecho, ni dicho, momentos que no he vivido.  
-Tengo que curarte esa herida, vamos, quizás lo veamos más claro si volvemos.  
-¿Qué crees que ha pasado?  
-Creo que John ha dejado de pulsar el ordenador, la escotilla ha explotado. Al menos una parte de ella ha estado a punto de matarme hace un momento.

Se agarró a Jack y caminaron de vuelta al campamento. Estaba desorientada y dolorida. Lo que había ocurrido le había dado una visión muy diferente de una Juliet Burke a la que no reconocía. Una mujer que no era ella, que nada tenía que ver con su yo actual.

Guardó aquel papel en su bolsillo otra vez. Lo había llevado consigo intentando encontrar alguna respuesta y por fin la había encontrado. Regresaría a su tienda, y cogería aquel diario de Jin La Fleur que había encontrado en una de las cajas. Sólo había leído la primera página, suficiente para saber que aquel hombre había perdido al amor de su vida, que no la había olvidado. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer con aquel papel y con aquel diario, se lo daría a Kate, tal vez ella había recordado algo. Esto le pertenecía. James siempre había sido suyo, siempre se habían pertenecido el uno al otro y ahora más que nunca se sentía aliviada


	155. Chapter 155

CAPITULO 155 (Mira)

Locke tenía que haberse vuelto loco, se había encerrado dentro y decía que iba a dejar de pulsar la tecla, que había encontrado no sé que otra estación, que tuviesen fe en él, pero Boone no podía creer en John, tenía que pensar que todo lo que había estado haciendo estas semanas tenía sentido, él sabía que tenía un sentido, estaba tan cerca de descubrirlo…

- ¡Boone, retírate, voy a volar la puerta con dinamita!

Eko dejó las cargas y fueron a ponerse a cubierto, estallaron y ellos se asomaron pero la puerta seguía en su sitio, una potente vibración comenzó a atravesarlos, parecía que iba a desencajar todos los huesos de su cuerpo, Boone pensó que con seguridad iban a morir y que él tenía razón pero que ya no servía de nada y que le hubiese gustado que Shannon comprendiese que de alguna manera sabía que lo que hacía tenía que ver con ellos dos y que… De repente todo cesó un instante pero al momento una extraña luz refulgió y un insoportable sonido destrozó su cabeza y Boone perdió el conocimiento.

Estaba en la selva, atado a un árbol, no sabía que hacía allí, oyó gritos, era Shannon, consiguió soltarse y fue corriendo hasta ella, también estaba atada.

- ¡Shannon! ¡No puedo recordar! ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?  
- ¡Ha sido tu amigo Locke! ¡Me golpeó y me dejó aquí!  
- Pero él no… él iba a dejar de pulsar la tecla…  
- ¿Qué tecla? ¿De qué estás hablando Boone?

Boone estaba muy confuso, pero Shannon parecía muy enfadada.

- ¡Los dos os traéis algo entre manos! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Pero esto ya es demasiado. ¡Ese hombre está loco y tú vas a acabar como él!  
- No, yo…

De repente oyó ese ruido y un árbol se dobló detrás de ellos, no les dio tiempo ni a correr, alzó a Shannon y se la llevó por los aires.

- ¡Shannon!

La buscó por todas partes desesperado y entonces vio la sangre y la encontró en el arroyo, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, corrió hasta ella y la estrechó en sus brazos.

- ¡¿Shannon?

Se despertó espantado, el alivio que sintió al comprender que solo había sido una pesadilla le dejó casi sin aliento. No había ocurrido, nada de eso había ocurrido, pero algo iba mal, no oía nada, absolutamente nada, entonces recordó, la luz, la explosión, la escotilla…

Miró a su alrededor, una cosa era segura, el mundo no había desaparecido. Sintió una enorme decepción, Shannon tenía razón, todo era una trampa, una burla y él era el idiota que se había dejado engañar. Una tremenda sensación de frustración le invadió, todo ese tiempo, todas sus ideas, todo el sacrificio, para nada… Se sentía realmente mal, debía de ser el ser humano más patético del universo, no solo era un imbécil, era tan imbécil que se lamentaba de no tener razón y que el mundo no hubiese terminado.

Estaba cerca de la playa, comenzó a caminar hacia allí, era lo peor que le había pasado en su vida, y él que pensaba que allí iba a encontrar su camino, que sólo tenía que descubrir las respuestas, que…, de pronto un insoportable dolor en la pierna le hizo caer al suelo.

- Déjame ir, Jack.

Tenía la pierna destrozada y el dolor era horrible y Jack quería cortársela pero él sabía que era inútil y que ya no había nada más que hacer, que todo lo que podía haber hecho en esta vida ya no sucedería y que había llegado a su fin.

El dolor cesó pero Boone se quedó de rodillas en el suelo. Estaba conmocionado, ¿que había sido eso? Parecía tan real…eran él y Jack, y él se moría y Jack lo sabía pero no lo aceptaba. Era una alucinación como el sueño…, seguramente por el shock, estaba imaginando cosas raras, había dormido muy poco últimamente y todo para nada. Solo faltaba que empezase a perder la cabeza.

Se levantó y continuó andando, parecía que su oído se iba recuperando, aquella visión no se le iba de la cabeza, ya no lo veía pero la sensación que le había producido se había quedado con él, el dolor, la aceptación, la vida escapándosele… Aceleró su paso, ya estaba en la playa, había mucho revuelo, divisó a Shannon, se fue directo hacia ella.

- ¡Shannon!  
- ¡Boone! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- La escotilla, tú tenías razón, era una mentira, no servía para nada… Nos han utilizado.

Shannon le miraba con preocupación.

- No lo sé, Boone, quizá tuvieses parte de razón. Algo raro está pasando.  
- ¿Algo raro? ¿Cómo qué?

Shannon miró de reojo a Sayid, estaba junto a Nadia pero también la estaba mirando y cuando vio la mirada de Shannon desvió rápidamente la suya.

- No lo sé, Boone, pero no me gusta. Tal vez Locke se ha equivocado haciéndolo.

Boone se dio cuenta de que Shannon estaba asustada de verdad. De todos modos... si John se había confundido ya no tenía remedio.


	156. Chapter 156

Sí, algo así Zarland ;) seguimos recordando cosas...

CAPITULO 156 (Maya)

Después de su regreso había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Jin, los dos solos en su tienda. Era como una segunda oportunidad para ellos. Una de aquellas noches le había contado que estaba embarazada y que según los cálculos de Juliet, el bebé era suyo.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste Sun? ¿Por qué estuviste con otro hombre?  
-Lo siento mucho Jin. Tú nunca estabas, nuestro matrimonio estaba roto. Incluso pensé en dejarte cuando aterrizáramos en Los Ángeles.  
-Yo también lo siento, Sun. No quiero volver a estar así.  
-Vamos a tener un hijo y estamos juntos eso es lo único que importa.

Aquella mañana se dirigió hasta el huerto. Desde que había vuelto no lo había visitado, quizás había conseguido que algo sobreviviera. Comenzó a plantar algunas semillas que había conseguido el día anterior. Vincent se acercó y empezó a ladrar. Algo pasaba. Nunca le había visto tan agitado. El perro se marchó y ella siguió cavando pequeños hoyos para plantar nuevas semillas. Hacía mucho calor, se limpió el sudor de la frente y escuchó un ruido, parecía una bomba, todo comenzó a temblar y el cielo se volvió violeta, aquel ruido iba a dejarla sorda. Cayó al suelo y sintió que no podía respirar.

De repente estaba en otra parte de La Isla. Jin estaba esposado a una parte del avión y ella intentaba curar sus heridas. Todo el campamento había decidido dejarle allí, él ni siquiera la miraba. Estaba furioso.

Otra escena en la que veía a Jack cosiendo las heridas de un Boone moribundo, no estaba en la playa, era una especie de cueva. No pueden hacer nada por él, pero el médico está empeñado En que tiene que salvarle. Ella le ayuda, intenta hacerle entrar en razón, pero es imposible.

Puede ver una balsa, Jin, Michael y Sawyer están trabajando en ella, aunque el sureño, prefiere mirar antes que trabajar. Él va a marcharse, dice que no puede quedarse, le ve partir, sin saber si volverá a verle o no. Una escena aparece todavía más clara ante ella. Está buscando algo junto a Kate, busca en la arena, pero no hay nada.

-Claire ha encontrado la botella.  
-¿Qué botella?  
-La de los mensajes de la balsa.  
-¿Dónde está?- ella se la entrega y ve como una desesperada Kate empieza a mirar uno a uno los mensajes.  
-No puedes hacer eso, son privados.  
-No le dije adiós, no me despedí de él.  
-¿Sawyer?¡

Está en un carguero, no hay mucha gente, Sayid y otro joven están trayendo a todo el mundo desde el campamento, parece que se marchan de La Isla, han logrado escapar de ese infierno. Tiene a Aron en sus brazos, Jin entra dentro de aquel barco, se miran, y aquella puerta se cierra. Ve un helicóptero que se acerca, Kate y Jack salen de él, le dicen que se monte, pero ella no piensa dejar allí a su marido. El helicóptero despeja, no hay tiempo, hay una bomba en el barco. Está junto a Kate, Jack, Hurley, y Sayid. Grita, grita muy fuerte.

-Tenemos que bajar¡Jin¡

-Sun¡  
-Nooooo¡- El carguero explota. Jin se ha ido.  
La última imagen hace que sus lágrimas broten con más fuerza. Una enfermera trae en una cunita a un bebe. Es su hija. Pero Jin no está. Se ha ido para siempre.  
-Ji Yeon.

Tiene que encontrar a Jin, no puede haber muerto. Ella no tiene ninguna hija, pero casi podía sentirla, su olor, la suavidad de su piel. Se levanta algo mareada y corre hacía la playa. Todo lo que ha visto no puede ser real. Nada de eso ha ocurrido.

Como cada mañana Jin se dirige a la playa para recoger algo de pescado. Desde que Bernard había aparecido le había ayudado mucho, pero parece que hoy tenía otras cosas entre manos. Coge todos sus artilugios de pesca y se marcha. Llega al otro lado de la playa donde ha comprobado que hay más peces y de mejor calidad. Siempre se le ha dado bien este tipo de tareas, no obstante su padre era pescador. Echa las redes y espera. Vincent aparece desde unos árboles y se pone a su lado, empieza a morder la red, intenta espantarlo, aquel perro idiota va hacer que no pesque nada hoy.

-Fuera¡Fuera¡Vete¡

El perro le mira y ladra, parece que quiere decirle algo. Un ruido que no había escuchado nunca empieza a moverlo todo, es una explosión, se tambalea y cae de rodillas, mientras se tapa los oídos. Aquel ruido y aquella luz son insoportables. Lo que ve le traslada a otro momento, pero es un momento que no reconoce.

Está peleándose con Michael en la playa, Sawyer y Sayid los separan, le atan a uno de los trozos del avión y todo el mundo le observa, esta enfurecido, muy agresivo. ¿Qué ha pasado? En otra imagen ve a Sun hablando con Michael en un lugar en el que nunca ha estado, es una cueva. Está enfadado porque acaba de descubrir que su mujer habla inglés.  
Están construyendo algo, una balsa, se marchan para buscar ayuda pero aquellos otros se llevan a Walt y la balsa explota. Se encuentra con Sawyer y Michael, son capturados por unas personas que creen que son otros, pero ahora que puede verlos, descubre que se trata de Bernard, Eko, Libby y Ana Lucía. ¿Qué es todo eso? ¿De dónde salen esas imágenes?

Sawyer está malherido, va a morirse y no pueden hacer nada por él.  
Un disparo. Shannon está muerta. Ana Lucía ha disparado aquella arma.  
Vuelve a la playa, vuelve a ver a Sun, se abraza fuerte a ella, respira su olor. Tienen una segunda oportunidad de hacer mejor las cosas. Es su momento. Son felices. Van a ser padres. Pero eso ya lo sabe.

Ahora está en un barco, junto a Michael intentando desactivar una bomba. No pueden hacer nada. Sale de allí y cuando lo hace ve a Sun montada en un helicóptero, se marcha, sin él. Grita, la llama, les pide que vuelvan, que no le dejen allí, quiere irse con su mujer, conocer a su hija, no puede quedarse allí, si lo hace….El buque explota. Está muerto.

No lo está. Ahora conduce una camioneta azul, igual que la que Hugo encontró en la playa. Viste un mono marrón que pone Dharma y tiene un símbolo en forma de octógono. Sawyer está con él. Parece que han vuelto al pasado. Otra época, otro momento. Está obsesionado con buscar a los demás, sobre todo a Kate. Todos los días hace un recorrido nuevo, buscando en alguna parte de aquella inmensa isla. Sawyer está obsesionado con encontrarla desde hace tres años.

-¿Ha habido suerte?  
-Hemos terminado el cuadrante 133. Ni rastro de los nuestros. Nadie.  
-Bien. Pues el 134.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a buscar?  
-El que sea necesario.  
Los encuentra, encuentra a Kate, Jack y Hurley, pero no hay ni rastro de Sun. Han vuelto a La Isla. Tiene que encontrarla. Pero no puede. La ha perdido, la ha perdido para siempre.

Abre los ojos y toma conciencia de donde está. Ha perdido las redes, está empapado por el agua, está llorando, por primera vez en muchos años, llora y lo hace por la sensación de vacío y miedo que ha sentido al pensar que ella no está junto a él. Se levanta, tiene ganas de vomitar, pero en lo único que puede pensar es en todas aquellas cosas que ha visto, que ha sentido, como si fuera una parte de su propia vida, pero él no recuerda nada de todo eso. ¿Qué puede significar? Se ahoga, no puede respirar, necesita verla, saber que está bien, que no la ha perdido.

Empieza a correr, tiene que buscarla. La ve llegando hacía él. Ambos se paran y se miran, están a solo uno metros. Caminan lento, pero aceleran el paso, al darse cuenta de que están allí. De que nunca más estarán separados, de que esto es un nuevo comienzo para ambos. Hay muchas cosas de las que tendrán que hablar, sobre lo que han visto, lo que ambos han sentido. Pero ahora lo único que pueden hacer es abrazarse y sentirse el uno en el otro y entender que están vivos y que nada podrá separarlos nunca más.


	157. Chapter 157

CAPÍTULO 157 (Saruto)

La había visto morir en sus brazos, atropellada por un vehículo que ni siquiera se detuvo y ahora sólo podía abrazarla mientras ella intentaba averiguar qué es lo que había pasado.

No podía explicarlo. Él mismo no comprendía a qué se debían aquellas visiones que había tenido cuando se escuchó ese ruido ensordecedor. Pero había sido tan real como si lo hubiese vivido realmente.

El accidente de avión, la angustia de una mujer francesa a la que ni siquiera había visto, la muerte de Shannon y el dolor que sintió, salir de la isla con algunos de ellos, y asesinar a personas a sangre fría tras la muerte de la mujer con la que se casó.

Era como si todo aquello retumbase en su cabeza sin permitirle ordenarlo. Una vida distinta pero muy similar al fin y al cabo. La diferencia es que ahora la tenía en sus brazos y no podía soltarla. No podía permitirse perderla de nuevo.

Sayid, no entiendo nada. He visto nuestra boda y después un accidente. Un terrible accidente- decía ella entre lágrimas  
Estamos bien, es lo que importa- decía él mientras acariciaba su rostro

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una premonición? ¿Un recuerdo de una vida pasada? Lo único que tenía claro es que era muy real, y que era generalizado. Lo supo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Shannon. Ella también lo había visto. Algo sucedía y podría asegurar que tenía que ver con aquella maldita tecla.

Cuando tranquilizó a Nadia y la dejó descansando en su tienda salió al exterior a tomar un poco el aire. Necesitaba respirar. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que le impedía pensar. Vio a Kate que volvía de la playa con el gesto sombrío. Parecía absolutamente derrotada y por lo que podía intuir había estado llorando.

Se acercó a ella. Tenían que hablar.

- Tú también has visto cosas- dijo más afirmando que preguntando

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. Mantenía los ojos sobre la arena, como si no quisiera escucharlo.

- Salimos de aquí. Lo he visto- continuó Sayid  
- Salimos y estuvimos fuera mucho tiempo- dijo ella con los ojos empañados  
- Pero volvimos- añadió él  
- Dime, Sayid. ¿Por qué todo salió tan mal esa vez? ¿Por qué cometimos tantos errores?- dijo dejando que las lágrimas brotasen de nuevo  
- Creo que si hemos visto eso puede ser para que no vuelva a ocurrir algo parecido- dijo él sin estar muy convencido de lo que decía  
- ¿Y cómo vamos a evitarlo? ¿Cómo vas a impedir la muerte de Nadia? ¿Cómo voy a impedir yo que Sawyer me abandone?- dijo con desesperación  
- Tenemos que averiguar qué ha pasado. Y hablarlo. Deberíamos reunirnos todos. Quizás seamos capaces de encontrar respuestas- dijo intentando calmar su dolor

Sayid la abrazó fuertemente. No podía contestar a esas preguntas. Él no tenía la solución a esas cuestiones.


	158. Chapter 158

Pues sí, algunos personajes entre ellos Desmond se nos han quedado descolgados, pero fijate si ya vamos por el 158 si lllegamos a meter más cosas, esto se nos escapa ya XD de todos modos hablando precisamente de Des... ;)

CAPITULO 158 (Mira)

Aquella luz había iluminado el cielo y todos habían mirado hacia arriba, era algo como del fin del mundo y el ruido…, aquel ruido le había dejado sordo, no oía absolutamente nada, miró a su alrededor, la gente hablaba asustada entre sí pero no entendía lo que decían. Él también estaba asustado pero entonces oyó algo nítidamente.

- Vas a morir, Charlie.

Se giró en torno a él, nadie le prestaba atención. No sabía de dónde había venido esa voz pero no había ayudado a tranquilizarle. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido la idea de decirle tal cosa? La voz le resultaba familiar pero no era de nadie que él pudiese reconocer, al menos se dio cuenta de que ya oía bien de nuevo.

Decidió olvidarlo, no le gustaban esas bromas pero cuanto más caso hiciese… Iría A ver como estaba Aaron, era tan pequeño… Ya de lejos oyó como lloraba, pero no era él sólo, Charlotte también lloraba y Jack intentaba tranquilizarla. Entonces se acercó Eko, estaba herido.

- John ha dejado de pulsar la tecla.

Charlie se unió al grupo y cogió a Aaron de los brazos de Charlotte.

- ¿Y ha explotado?

Eko le miró.

- Tú estabas allí conmigo, la otra vez, tampoco pudimos evitarlo.  
- ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Qué otra vez?  
- Lo vi mientras estallaba, no era Boone, eras tú.

Jack intervino.

- Parece que todos estamos viendo cosas raras, ¿tú has visto algo, Charlie?  
- No…, no he visto nada pero…  
- ¿Pero qué?  
- Nada, olvídalo ¿por qué ha dejado de pulsar la tecla?  
- Decía que era lo que había que hacer, he intentado impedirlo pero ha sido inútil…  
- ¿Y dónde está ahora?  
- No tengo la menor idea.

Eko no parecía muy contento, miró la cara llorosa de Charlotte y le preguntó a ella.

- ¿Tú también has visto tu muerte?

Charlotte asintió y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Jack miró a Eko.

- Vamos a tranquilizarnos todos, hemos sufrido un shock, yo también he visto cosas, puede ser efecto de la radiación…

Jack era el primero que no parecía muy convencido de su explicación.

- Lo que yo he visto no era una radiación, mi hermano que es sacerdote en Kenya estaba aquí pero no era él, era esa maldita cosa.  
- No sabemos lo que es Eko, en cualquier caso yo sentí claramente que no era algo que fuese a ocurrir, era algo que ya había ocurrido y todos sabemos que no ha pasado en realidad.

Se quedaron en silencio, era verdad, no se trataba de una especie de premonición sino más bien de un recuerdo…

- Será mejor que intentemos volver a la normalidad, siéntate te curaré las heridas.

Aaron comenzó a llorar de nuevo, aunque se había tranquilizado cuando lo había cogido Charlie.

- ¿Ya le has dado el biberón?  
- No, se lo iba a dar cuando el cielo…  
- Dámelo, se lo daré yo.

Charlie se alejó de allí y acercó el biberón a Aaron que calló inmediatamente. Otra preocupación más, como si no tuviese bastante con la desaparición de Claire…

No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí ni tampoco dónde estaba realmente pero no se podía decir que estuviese preocupada, sabía que era así como tenía que ser, sin embargo había una sensación que la perturbaba, sentía que había olvidado algo, algo muy importante, pero no podía recordar lo qué era.

Entonces el cielo se puso violeta.

- No te acerques a él, Charlie.  
- Pero Claire yo solo…  
- No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él, eres un peligro para Aaron.

Claire pareció despertar como de un sueño, no sabía que hacía allí pero si recordaba ya que era lo que había olvidado.

- ¿Aaron? ¡Aaron! ¡Mi bebe, se han llevado a mi bebe!

Le buscó por todas partes pero no lo encontró aunque en una de sus carreras sin rumbo se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la playa y fue corriendo hasta allí. Lo vio enseguida, lo tenía Charlie, él se lo había quitado.

- ¡Devuélvemelo, no te atrevas a tocarlo!  
- ¡Claire! ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando pero solo estaba él…  
- ¡Dame a mi bebe!

Claire le quitó a Aaron de los brazos y se dio la vuelta mirándole con odio. Charlie se sintió destrozado.

- Esta vez tienes que hacerlo, Charlie, por ellos, por Claire y por Aaron, en mi visión montaban en un helicóptero.  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
- Lo estoy, brotha.

Así que él se encerró por dentro para que eso ocurriera pero había algo importante que él tenía que saber así que lo escribió en su mano "No es el barco de Penny", después sintió como se asfixiaba, los pulmones iban a reventarle.

Cogió una gran bocanada de aire, seguía faltándole la respiración, vio como Claire se alejaba con Aaron en brazos. Ahora sabía que él hubiese dado su vida por ellos.


	159. Chapter 159

CAPITULO 159 (Sambo)

Iba de camino hacia la playa después de haber hecho una pequeña visita a la despensa de la escotilla. Había visto por ahí a Eko y Boone pero apenas le habían prestado atención. La cuestión es que esa despensa era como un Disneyland para él, había prácticamente de todo, galletas y barritas de chocolate, patatas, cereales….lo curioso es que solo tenían una etiqueta con el símbolo de Dharma no venia la fecha de caducidad pero honestamente…. tampoco le preocupaba mucho de si la comida estaba caducada o no, estaba ahí y no sabía mal era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Se sentía mal porque estaba a dieta y hacía ejercicio con Libby que le estaba ayudando mucho además no iba a quejarse precisamente de su compañía pero es que, de vez en cuando, cuando uno está a dieta una pequeña chocolatina para tener el ansia a raya no es demasiado sobre todo después del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo con tanto ejercicio y comida sana, podría jurar que había adelgazado como dos kilos por lo menos, tuvo que apretar un agujero mas del cinturón y eso era muy buena señal. A pesar de tanto misterio que les rodeaba Hurley había conseguido, con la ayuda de Libby, en llevar una vida más o menos tranquila.

Apenas llevaba andando 18 minutos cuando notó un pequeño temblor. En un primer momento pensó que se trataba de un pequeño movimiento de tierra sin llegar a ser un autentico terremoto pero cuando realmente se asustó fue cuando vio el cielo cambiando de color '' Ay, dios mío esto es el fin del mundo'' gritó tapándose los oídos debido a un gran ruido tan chirriante que se te metía en los oídos y por mucho que los taparas no consigues librarte de él. No paraba de andar mientras todo seguía su curso pequeños flashes recorrían su cabeza como pequeños relámpagos que le cegaban la razón. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? puede que se estuviera volviendo loco. Las alucinaciones parecían de lo más real…. el accidente de avión, nuevos supervivientes de la cola del avión, Libby, Dave en la selva, él lanzándose contra Sawyer, Kate diciéndole que algo malo le ha pasado a Libby, vio como poco a poco Libby moría delante de él, grupos que se separan, Locke,¿una cabaña en medio de la selva? villa otros, vienen a matarlos, el helicóptero, espera….salen de La Isla, la tumba de Jin, de vuelta en La Isla, en la Iniciativa Dharma, algo pasa tiene que volver a empezar….pero puede que no estuviera prestando mucha atención donde pisaba porque cayó al suelo como una losa al tropezar con una raíz quedándose inconsciente al golpearse la cabeza con una piedra.

Veía el cielo y las copas de los árboles meneándose al ritmo del viento, todo estaba tranquilo era como… era como si nada hubiera pasado pero él recordaba lo que había sentido, lo que no tenía muy claro era si había sido real o fue una especie de alucinación provocado por el golpe en la cabeza.

-''Eh, machote… ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? Hurley levantó la cabeza y al darse cuenta de quien le estaba hablando se levantó de inmediato.

-''¿Pero…pero como has llegado tu aquí?'' pregunto sin salir de su asombro

-''Pues andando, atontao. ¿Cómo crees que he llegado aquí? Además, te dije que siempre estaríamos juntos. Recuerdas tú y yo contra el mundo''

-''Noo…. tío no puede ser…. tu no estás aquí…. ¡eres una alucinación¡ Dave tú no existes.'' dijo sin perder los nervios. Esto no podía estar pasando era imposible.

-'' Bueno, menudo recibimiento… ¿realmente crees que no existo? ¿Qué no he existido nunca? Entonces dime…. ¿por que esta hablando conmigo? porque si no existo y tu me sigues hablando…eso solo puede significar una cosa.

-''Estoy loco'' dijo Hurley convencido. ''Ya lo entiendo…sigo en el psiquiátrico, y todo esto me lo estoy imaginando….esta isla, los misterios de ciencia ficción, corporaciones secretas… Libby'' su rostro cambió los ojos casi llenos de lagrimas apunto de caer como cascadas por sus mejillas. '' Como iba a fijarse una chica como ella en mi….si no fuera porque todo esto me lo estoy inventando yo, como si fuera una especie de sueño, un sueño donde una chica guapa se enamora del gordo, ¡todo esta en mi cabeza!'' gritó esta vez sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

-''No estás loco, lo que estás es tonto. ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que no recuerdas nada? No es la primera vez que tenemos una charla en mitad de la selva misteriosa.

-''Antes he creído…he creído ver algo… pero una de dos o ha sido a causa del golpe que me he dado en la cabeza o es porque forma parte de mi locura. Eran como alucinaciones pero era muy reales lo he sentido como si realmente hubieran pasado'' dijo pensativo.

-''A ver si te queda claro…. no estás loco y eso que has visto… son recuerdos, amigo mío. '' dijo Dave. '' Por cierto alcánzame esa zapatilla llevo buscándola como media hora''.

-¿Y como sabes que no estoy loco? pregunto Hurley lanzándole la zapatilla sabiendo que no podría tener respuesta a esa pregunta.

-'' Pues porque un loco nunca diría '' No estoy loco'' porque para los locos ellos están cuerdos'' respondió con el tono cansado. "Mira tío deja de perder el tiempo y haz algo ya.''

-'' Y lo haré '' dijo Hurley mientras se acercaba corriendo a un acantilado no muy lejos de donde estaba.'' Estoy seguro de que si me tiro desde aquí, acabaré despertándome en la habitación del Santa Rosa y todo se habrá solucionado, tú desaparecerás al igual que esta isla'' dijo mirando fijamente a Dave que no parecía nada impresionado.

-'' Mira, machote… ¿no ves lo que estás haciendo? Aquí es donde acabó nuestro último encuentro ¿no lo recuerdas?

-'' Sí, lo recuerdo pero que lo recuerde no significa que sea verdad. ¿Qué pasa? según tu teoría, ahora tendría que aparecer Libby y hacerme ver que no todo está en mi cabeza, nos besaremos y justo cuando la cosa se pone de lo mas seria, donde me enamoro de ella…. a los pocos días acaba muerta! Dave parecía muy tranquilo nada de esto parecía perturbarle, sonrió. Hurley miro hacia atrás divisando las rocas que estaban al fondo del acantilado.

-'' ¿Con quien hablas? '' Hurley se giró y ahí estaba ella...Libby. Hurley la miraba sin saber muy bien que pensar. esto era como un extraño deja vu.

-'' Yo hablaba… solo hablaba solo. Libby sé lo que me vas a decir pero no importa todo va a desaparecer en cuanto salte… me despertaré en la cama como si nada hubiera pasado'' Libby le miró con los ojos humedecidos con las lágrimas a punto de saltar de un momento a otro.

-''No hagas esto Hurley, otra vez no. '' Hurley la miraba extrañado.

-'' Libby, todo esto no existe, tú no existes'' dijo llorando.

-'' ¿Qué no existo? Entonces si todo esto te lo has inventado podrás decirme el nombre del hombre que se partió la pierna en el otro lado de La Isla.''

-'' Eh… no, no lo sé. Pero he visto cosas, cosas que no entiendo, las he sentido pero no sé si las he vivido. Es algo muy raro…algo me pasa Libby creo que me estoy volviendo loco.''

-''No estás loco Hurley, yo también he visto cosas. Al principio tampoco la entendía pero ahora sí…lo recuerdo todo. ''

-'' ¿Y que recuerdas?'' preguntó intrigado. Libby sonrió.

-'' A ti'' dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y el cogía de la mano. Se acercaron y se besaron como si realmente hubiera sido la primera vez.

Después de dejar atrás aquel acantilado se dirigieron al campamento porque quizás entre todos podrían llegar a alguna conclusión. Iban andando de la mano y Hurley quería asegurarse de que habían visto lo mismo para poder intentar arreglar el final que tuvo ella.

-''Estaba pensando que…'' no sabía muy bien como sacar el tema. '' puede que hayas visto lo mismo que yo pero no sé me gustaría estar seguro porque…'' Libby se paró haciendo que Hurley dejara de hablar.

-''Sí, Hurley lo recuerdo. Recuerdo morir pero hasta en ese momento te recuerdo a ti junto a mi cama.''

-'' ¿Que intentabas decir? Querías decir que fue Michael el que te mató ¿no es cierto?''

-'' ¿Como lo sabes?'' preguntó intrigada.

-'' No tendió una trampa, estaba con los otros porque se habían llevado a su hijo. Nos dijo que debíamos ir con el a por Walt pero solo Jack, Sawyer, Kate y yo. Y de camino lo descubrimos. No sé si podré volver a mirarle a la cara cuando lleguemos. '' dijo inseguro. '' Podría volver a pasar, puede que estemos en un bucle donde esa realidad se repite continuamente o algo así. '' Libby sonrió

-'' Nos te preocupes, ahora tenemos ventaja. Sabemos lo que pasó y sabremos que hacer para que todo lo malo que pasó…. no vuelva a pasar'' Le agarró de la mano y comenzaron a andar de nuevo dirigiéndose a la playa.


	160. Chapter 160

Sí, un bucle que habrá que romper ;) pero no será fácil hacerlo...

CAPITULO 160 (Sambo)

Era el más azul de todos los azules que había visto en su vida. Ahí estaba él….en el suelo resguardado bajo un cielo increíblemente azul. Levantó la cabeza intentando descubrir qué demonios hacía en el suelo. '' ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?'' se preguntó. Era una sensación muy extraña. Comenzó a levantarse cuando una voz le sobre saltó.

-'' Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos'' dijo con una sonrisa de la que no acababa de descubrir su significado.

-'' ¿Que ha pasado? preguntó Locke de lo más desorientado. No conseguía recordar nada, ni siquiera entendía que coño hacía en el suelo.

-''Lo has arreglado, John. ''

-''Que he arreglado el que…. '' Definitivamente o se había vuelto loco en esa isla o el loco era el tipo que tenía delante. ''Por cierto ¿quién es este tío?'' pensó mientras le miraba esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

-''¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?'' respondió casi extrañado. '' Tú y Sawyer…'' ''Yo y Sawyer? '' pensó Locke, lo de la roca negra había pasado hace mucho tiempo no sabía a qué se refería.

-'' ¿Qué quieres decir? eso pasó hace tiempo además ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el despertarme en medio de la selva?''

-'' No me refiero a eso, John…. vosotros dos habéis explotado la escotilla'' dijo con cara de satisfacción.

-''¿Pero que estás diciendo? Eso no puede ser…. '' Locke estaba más confuso de lo que nunca había estado.

-''Créeme…lo habéis hecho''

-'' No, no puedo creerte…..porque Sawyer no estaba en la escotilla…. hace mucho que Desmond y yo la hicimos explotar ''

-''Vaya…veo que ya recuerdas'' dijo sonriendo ampliamente ''¿Qué es lo que recuerdas exactamente?

-''Recuerdo….morir…. La Isla se movía en el tiempo y yo tuve que salir…era la única manera de que los demás estuvieran a salvo. Ben…. él… me mató…no lo entiendo iba ayudarme….'' no entendía nada Ben le dijo que le iba a ayudar y de repente sin más le puso un cable al cuello y apretó hasta rompérselo. Locke estaba totalmente abatido.

-'' ¿Y recuerdas algo más? Vio como Locke había dejado la mirada totalmente perdida como si estuviera en otro sitio. Las imágenes corrían por la cabeza de John….era todo muy confuso recordaba aquella visita de aquel hombre cuando era pequeño, el primer paso que dio en la playa, la caza de jabalíes, Boone, la escotilla, Boone muerto. la tecla, Desmond, la escotilla volando por los aires, Sawyer y su padre, dos grupos, Ben, los otros, ¿él como nuevo líder?, una rueda bajo tierra, una luz intensa…cegadora…. un ruido insoportable….todos desaparecieron, saltos en el tiempo, Jacob, la tumba de Helen, salió de La Isla, Jack, motel, Ben….muerte….alguien le visitaba cuando era niño, Helen, un parque, Walt, el grupo de cola, Jack, Los Ángeles, Helen, paseaban por una playa, hablaban, ya no estaba en silla de ruedas….¿qué era todo esto?

-''Te recuerdo a ti '' respondió despertando de su letargo'' lo que pasa es que no eras tú….no estoy seguro creo que han pasado demasiados años para tener una visión clara…. es como si tuviera demasiados recuerdos que no tenía o que simplemente no recordaba y no se colocarlos

-'' Sí…ahí estuve John lo que pasa es que mi visita fue algo manipulada por así decir…pero era necesario hacerlo de esa forma. ''

-'' ¿Por qué?''

-''Pues porque la primera vez Richard no salió muy convencido, aunque si te soy sincero me pasó algo parecido pero la diferencia entre Richard y yo es que yo ya sabía que eras especial.''

-'' ¿Especial?... en su día no entendí nada solo sé que me dieron a escoger un objeto y por lo que parece hice una mala elección'' Dijo Locke medio sonriendo.

-''Bueno eso depende del punto de vista, ¿no crees? y dime John si recuerdas esos objetos… ¿Cuál es el que siempre te ha pertenecido?''

- ''La brújula'' respondió sin ningún tipo de duda.

-''Vaya ya te dije en su momento que llegaría un día en el que ibas a saber tu respuesta. ¿y porque la brújula?''

-'' Porque con ella nunca te pierdes y si lo haces te acabas encontrando''

-''Parece que la espera ha merecido la pena ¿ no crees?. Locke le miraba atentamente, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-''Claro, pensé que nunca lo ibas a hacer'' dijo sonriendo.

-¿Eres Jacob?

-'' No me llamo Jacob aunque me han llamado por muchos nombres…'' dijo misteriosamente.

-¿Alguno que yo conozca?'' preguntó Locke casi divertido.

-'' Que tal…. el monstruo" Si en ese momento alguien llega a pinchar a John con toda seguridad no habría hallado ni una gota de sangre. Como podía ser humo y estar al mismo tiempo hablando con él en carne y hueso.

-''¿Y por qué nos has estado haciendo todo esto? Intentabas atacarnos."

-''No os intentaba atacar, bueno puede que en algún momento sí, pero ahora es distinto, intentaba guiarte aunque comprenderás que ser una cosa de humo no suele ayudarte mucho en tus relaciones sociales. ''

-''¿Y dónde está Jacob? ''

-Depende cuando me preguntes…. si me preguntas ahora te diré dónde encontrarle y si me preguntas en otro tiempo te diré que está muerto. De hecho tú me ayudaste indirectamente.

-''¡Yo no te ayudé en nada!''

-''Claro que lo hiciste lo que pasa es que no eras tú mismo. Me ayudaste porque hiciste exactamente lo que te dije que hicieras…tú mismo te quitaste de en medio. ¿Te suena la rueda bajo tierra? y tu pequeño amigo Ben también me ayudo…fue el quien mató a mi hermano.

-''Era tu hermano y le mataste'' dijo John sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-'' Sí era mi hermano pero si supieras la historia al completo puede que hubieras hecho lo mismo. Tú siempre has pensado que tienes un destino ¿no es cierto? y siempre has hecho lo necesario para llegar a ese destino pues yo hice exactamente lo mismo. Tu destino era llegar a esta isla y el mío era salir de ella. Pero me lo negaron y mi propio hermano me convirtió en lo que soy y vivo preso de esta cosa y en esta isla. Puede que mis métodos no sean muy buenos pero la desesperación es peor que la propia muerte. Y han pasado mucho años, créeme…demasiados. Mi último plan falló, sigo aquí encerrado y lo seguiré estando pero no voy a permitir que a otros les pase lo mismo que me ha pasado a mí. Jacob lleva trayendo a gente a la Isla desde hace mucho, él cree que les da la opción que el no tuvo pero se equivoca porque esas opciones no son justas…les trae aquí y una vez que entran no pueden salir y lo único que les espera…que os esperan son dos cosas….La fe en la Isla o la muerte. Y sabes que no todos escogen la fe…''

-''Yo también falle ni siquiera pude traerles de vuelta'' dijo John derrotado.

-'' No, Jack te creyó y regresó y con el vino el resto. Aunque, por lo visto, no fueron muchos lo que sobrevivieron. Pero ahora que estás aquí y que has encontrado lo que buscas tienes la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas. Tienes en tu mano la posibilidad de una segunda oportunidad. Jacob no es quien para obligar a nadie a quedarse aquí hasta encontrar la muerte o peor aún…la condenación en vida a una existencia que te ha sido impuesta. El destino llama John…es hora de hacer tu elección. Puedes quedarte en esta isla o puedes salir de ella. Deberás buscar a Jacob, ve a la playa…al norte, John…allí lo encontraras en la estatua de cuatro dedos. Ahora debo irme…¿Quién sabe? puede que volvamos a vernos'' y sin más desapareció.

-'' ¿Con quién demonios hablabas? preguntó Sawyer.

-Locke sonrió '' no me creerías''

-'' ¿Ah no? Prueba'' Locke le contó absolutamente todo.

-''Desde luego no sé para que pregunto….cada vez las respuestas tienen menos sentido''

-''Creo que sé cómo hacernos volver, James. Si es que realmente quieres salir de aquí''

-''¿Estas de broma? Haría cualquier cosa por salir de este maldito peñón. ¿Qué tienes pensado?''

-''El pozo'' respondió sonriendo totalmente convencido de lo que hablaba.

-''¿Has perdido la cabeza? Mira lo que pasó la última vez. Lo haremos como la otra vez pero no cometeremos los mismos errores. Con la bomba. Tú acabaste muerto y nosotros en la dichosa iniciativa Dharma.

-'' ¿Estuvisteis en la Iniciativa Dharma? pregunto Locke sorprendido.

-''Sí, durante tres años ¿puedes creerlo? Ambos reían

-¿Recuerdas todo, James? Sawyer asintió '' yo solo recuerdo morir….' dijo apenado.

-''Pues eso no va a volver a pasar porque no vas a volver a ese pozo'' dijo de forma contundente casi sin poder dar pie a que Locke le pudiera responder.

-''Pero tengo que hacerlo, no pasará nada confía en mí James.''

-'' Yo no creo en destinos John no puedes convencerme de lo contrario además no suelo confiar en mucha gente'' Locke se le quedó mirando, la mirada de Sawyer era de todo menos amistosa

-''Lo siento, James'' dijo simplemente pero lo dijo con una mirada que mostraba que lo decía sinceramente,'' No debí presionarte por matar a mi padre.''

-'' Mira aquella vez en la Roca Negra… créeme si te digo que no me hizo sentirme muy bien más bien todo lo contrario. Llevaba toda mi vida buscando a ese hombre dispuesto a hacerle pagar y sabía que cuando llegase el momento no iba a dudar. Pero lo hice…dudé, no quería matarle. El hijo de puta no solo no le importaba una mierda lo que pasó tuve que aguantar como se regodeaba y hablaba de mi madre de una manera que no pude soportar, no pude evitarlo y…''

-''James no tienes por que dar ninguna explicación. Merecía morir por lo que nos hizo pero yo fui un cobarde y no fui capaz de hacerlo yo mismo y te engañé y por eso es por lo que te estoy pidiendo perdón''

-'' Todo eso es muy bonito, pero no te estoy echando la culpa de nada, esos días no fueron los mejores de mi vida eso es seguro pero me diste la oportunidad de quitarme ese peso de encima vale que te perdieron un poco las formas...Pero de esa forma pude seguir adelante olvidando definitivamente a ese hijo de puta.''

Ambos quedaron en silencio, sus miradas se cruzaban con una intensidad que pocas veces habían sentido, No era odio ni desconfianza…era una especie de comprensión del uno con el otro. Tenían unos pasados que indirectamente se cruzaron y al llegar a esta isla se encontraron. Sawyer sonrió levemente antes de volver a hablar.

-''Escucha John….. sé que hemos tenido este momento catártico y todo esa movida pero….¿Realmente crees en todo ese rollo de ser el líder de la isla? dijo Sawyer desconfiado.

-''Sí, lo creo y necesito que me ayudes. '' Hizo una pausa…. '' Porque vamos a salir de esta isla'' lo dijo con una convicción que incluso a él mismo le sonó como si lo hubiera pronunciado otra persona. Estaba claro que había cambiado desde su primera experiencia en La Isla. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer por primera vez en su vida, sin tener que dejarse llevar por el deseo de tener un destino que cumplir. Su destino había llegado y esta vez no lo iba a dejar escapara ni iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

-'' Lo que tú digas jefe… pero antes debemos volver al campamento y ver que ha recordado el resto, debemos ponernos todos de acuerdo en lo que tenemos que hacer. Esta vez no podemos cometer ningún error'' dijo Sawyer aunque aun no estaba del todo convencido por todo lo que Locke le acaba de contarle. Pero las palabras mágicas para Sawyer eran '' vamos a salir de La Isla'' y , ahora mismo, es lo que más deseaba.

-''Estoy de acuerdo pero vete adelantándote…aún tengo algo que hacer'' Sawyer asintió y cada uno siguió un camino diferente. Locke iba andando…. había sido casi terapéutico haberle contado a Sawyer todo aunque bueno… no le contó exactamente todo….. no tenía el recuerdo de estar con Helen hablando mientras paseaban por una playa…eso no podía ser un recuerdo. Era curioso que en medio de tantos recuerdos y escenas borrosas lo único constante que había era ella, Helen. A medida que se alejaba más metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó algo y cuando abrió la mano…ahí estaba…. la famosa brújula. Locke la miró sonriendo recordando aquel momento cuando era pequeño. Ahora conocía su destino y ya había dejado de estar perdido.''


	161. Chapter 161

Sí, se va a liar parda :/ pero no todavía ;) hoy un poco de calma antes de la tormenta...

CAPÍTULO 161 (Saruto)

No estaba por ningún lado. Lo había dejado en la tienda durmiendo y no estaba. Empezaba a desesperarse. En su estado no era recomendable que caminase por la selva. Podría desorientarse y nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando. Era peligroso. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios no podía quedarse quieto?- pensó inquieta

¿Buscas a Sawyer?- preguntó Boone acercándose a ella  
¿Y a quién si no?- dijo ella resignada- Ha vuelto a desaparecer y en su estado no es conveniente. Tiene un golpe en la cabeza, un golpe que le dio Locke  
Locke no le haría daño. No conscientemente- dijo Boone  
¿No? ¡Pues se lo hizo, Boone! y a ti también. ¿No lo recuerdas? No has visto cosas? Porque todos las hemos visto- dijo ella enfadada  
Escucha- dijo el joven con voz tranquilizadora- Estas nerviosa, todos lo estamos. No es para menos. No entendemos nada de lo que ha pasado pero el único que lo entendió desde el principio y el único que puede ayudarnos es Locke. Estoy seguro de eso- añadió con voz firme  
Locke está loco- dijo ella vencida- y lo peor de todo es que no sé dónde está, pero sospecho que tramando algo, y con Sawyer, me temo.  
Sawyer y Locke se fueron por allí. Temprano- dijo Hugo acercándose a ellos  
¡Lo sabía!- dijo Kate enfadada- Voy a buscarlos. No voy a consentir que ese tipo vuelva a ponerlo en peligro  
Espera, espera!- gritó Jack- Es peligroso. Voy contigo  
Yo también- dijo Boone  
Chicos, os lo agradezco pero….- dijo Kate algo abrumada  
Necesitarás ayuda. Quizás Locke esté tramando algo- dijo Hugo

Se encaminaron hacia la selva, dejando atrás el campamento. Sin duda alguna algo estaban tramando, lo que no tenía muy claro es si James estaba ayudando a Locke en contra de su voluntad o no. Últimamente parecía que Locke lo había reemplazado por Boone y a Kate eso no le gustaba nada en absoluto.

Apenas unos minutos después de abandonar la playa Juliet apareció de pronto. Llevaba un libro en las manos y detuvo a Kate. Parecía urgente.

- Juliet, vamos a buscar a James y a Locke. ¿No puedes esperar?- dijo fastidiada  
- Puedo, Kate. Pero creo que es importante que tengas esto- dijo con serenidad- A mí me ha servido de ayuda. Tú también debes tenerlo.

Kate cogió el pequeño cuaderno que le entregó Juliet. Lo miró extrañada. No sabía qué demonios era aquello y a qué venía tanta urgencia. Abrió con cuidado la primera hoja y entonces comprendió. Era el diario de Jim Lefleur.

Lo cerró y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que lo lea?¿ Para qué, Juliet? No quiero saber lo felices que fuisteis, no me importa el pasado, ni aquella otra vida o lo que demonios fuera. Me importa lo que James siente ahora- dijo enfadada  
- Kate, léelo, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo léelo- dijo Juliet sonriéndole con tristeza

Metió el cuaderno en su mochila y siguió andando. No quiso mirar atrás. No pensaba leerlo. No le interesaba. Lo que pasó aquella vez no se volvería a repetir.

No tardaron mucho en detenerse a rellenar las botellas junto al río. La caminata era larga y los rastros difusos. No sabían exactamente dónde iban y cuánto tardarían en encontrarlos, así que decidieron descansar un rato.

- Es extraño, ¿verdad?- dijo jack sentándose junto a ella mientras se refrescaba la nuca y el rostro  
- ¿Qué exactamente? Porque no hay nada que sea normal…- dijo ella sonriendo  
- Me refiero a lo que hemos visto. ¿Crees que fue como una vida anterior o algo así? Es que todos coincidimos en las mismas visiones…- dijo Jack algo aturdido  
- No quiero pensarlo, Jack- dijo ella con tristeza- Para lo único que me ha servido recordar eso es para hacerme daño. No me importa esa vida. Es ésta por la que voy a luchar.  
- Yo sólo quería decirte que siento lo que pasó- dijo Jack agachando la mirada- Fui un auténtico imbécil y tú pagaste todos los platos rotos.  
- No fue sólo culpa tuya, Jack- dijo ella suspirando- Te utilicé. Te utilicé para intentar olvidarle. Yo también te hice daño.  
- Olvídalo, ¿vale?- dijo él sonriéndole- Es mejor lo que dices. Que intentemos hacer algo ahora por lo que tenemos. Lo que hicimos ya no podemos cambiarlo.  
- De acuerdo- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa- Pero Jack, no te ofendas si en otra vida te encuentro y salgo corriendo  
- Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Jack riendo  
- ¿Qué, recordando viejos tiempos?- dijo James a sus espaldas

Kate se levantó de un salto y se abrazó a él aliviada, pero pudo notar que estaba tenso. ¿Celos? No era momento para eso. No tenía ningún sentido.

- Menos mal que estás bien- dijo ella- ¿Por qué demonios te largaste? Os hemos estado buscando durante horas  
- ¿Dónde está Locke?- dijo Boone  
- No sé dónde está. Pero tiene un plan. Dice que sabe cómo sacarnos de aquí- dijo James  
- ¿Cómo, James? ¿Qué locura va a hacer esta vez?- dijo Jack con desconfianza  
- ¿Y dónde está?- añadió Kate  
- No lo sé. Dijo que vendría al campamento luego pero que tenía cosas que hacer antes- dijo James molesto con tantas preguntas  
- Tíos, estamos en problemas- dijo Hugo receloso  
- Lo mejor será que le esperemos aquí- dijo James- Va a caer la noche y no deberíamos de…  
- Está bien- dijo Jack- De todos modos si vuelve al campamento pasará por aquí. Y si no lo hace mañana tendremos que encontrarlo.  
- Voy a buscar leña. Habrá que hacer fuego- dijo James adentrándose en la selva

Kate lo siguió con la mirada. No había duda de que estaba enfadado. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión. Jack siempre estuvo en medio de los dos. Y Kate no podía permitirse que ahora volviera a suceder. James era tremendamente terco y podía jurar que aquella vez saltó del helicóptero porque pensó que era mejor que saliera de allí con Jack. Eso no podía volver a pasar. Salió detrás de él decidida a decir todo lo que en aquella vida o lo que fuera no dijo.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?- dijo mirándolo enfadada  
- ¿A por leña?- dijo él sorprendido  
- No vas a ningún lado, Sawyer. No hasta que me expliques a qué ha venido eso- dijo con firmeza  
- ¿A qué ha venido el qué?- dijo él molesto  
- Te ha molestado verme hablando con Jack. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?  
- Te equivocas. Sé que tú y el doctor tenéis muchas cosas en común. Y más ahora, desde que sabéis que….  
- ¿Eres idiota?- dijo ella a voz en grito- ¡No tenemos nada en común! ¡Nada! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Aquella vez no funcionó porque no pude olvidarte! ¿Y ahora sin estar tú en medio tampoco ha funcionado! ¿Es que no lo ves?  
- ¿Entonces por qué cojones ibas a casarte con él?- gritó él sin poder ya controlar la ira  
- ¡Porque me abandonaste! ¡Saltaste de ese jodido helicóptero y me dejaste sola! Jack era lo único que tenía. ¡Pero rompí el maldito compromiso!- gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Lo rompí y volví a buscarte! ¡Porque no pude olvidarte!

James soltó la leña y se acercó a ella intentando consolarla

- Lo siento, Kate. Yo….  
- Nunca lo amé. ¡Nunca!- continuó ella sin dejar de llorar- ¿Puedes decir tú lo mismo de Juliet?  
- Escucha, ella fue…  
- Sé lo que fue. Lo vi con mis propios ojos cuando volví. Vi lo felices que erais. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Volvimos a joder tu nueva vida- dijo ella con rencor  
- Eso no es así, Kate  
- ¡Tres años, James! ¡Tres años odiándote por haber saltado de ese helicóptero y echándote de menos cada uno de esos malditos días! ¿Y sabes lo que sentí cuando volví y te vi con ella? Cuando vi que estaba de más… Que sólo habíamos vuelto para molestaros…- dijo sin poder controlarse  
- Kate, por favor…  
- ¿Por qué no tuviste valor para estar conmigo y si con ella? ¿Por qué?- gritó  
- Deja que te explique…  
- No quiero que me expliques nada. No quiero escucharte. Déjame- dijo ella largándose de allí

Se apartó de todos. No soportaba que nadie la viera llorar. Necesitaba estar sola y soltar toda la rabia que tenía acumulada en su corazón. Buscó un pequeño claro, hizo un pequeño fuego y se acurrucó junto a él, dejando que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas.  
Sabía que tenía que superar ese pasado que había vuelto a ellos de pronto, pero tenía tanto miedo a que volviera a ocurrir… Ahora ya sabía lo que había sufrido una vez al perderlo y no lo soportaría de nuevo. No ahora.

Abrió la mochila para sacar la botella de agua. Estaba sedienta. Y entonces recordó el diario de Jim. Sabía que probablemente, leerlo le causaría más dolor, pero lo abrió y comenzó a hacerlo.

No era lo que esperaba. Encontró dolor, desesperación y culpa por hacer lo que hizo. Sentimientos que el James que conocía no sería capaz jamás de expresar con palabras en voz alta, pero que tomaban forma en papel de una manera dolorosa y cruda. Luego la resignación, aceptar el dolor, aprender a vivir con él y con la ausencia de la persona amada, y al fin Juliet. Una tabla de salvación, el último intento desesperado de olvidar.

Reconocía esos sentimientos a la perfección. Era lo mismo que ella sintió con Jack, el mismo proceso, la misma frustración de no poder ser feliz al lado de quien no se ama, de hacer a una persona desgraciada.

Y luego esa frase final que le encogió el corazón y provocó que las lágrimas fluyeran de nuevo con fuerza:

_"A veces no elegimos nuestro destino. Es él quien nos selecciona. Unas veces nos lleva a un sitio hacía el cual, si no fuera por dicho destino, nunca hubiéramos decidido ir, otras, somos nosotros quienes marcamos nuestras huellas. Las personas que forman nuestro camino son muy variadas. Pero sólo una puede acompañarnos hasta el final. Esa persona será única, insustituible, inquebrantable y ninguna otra podrá ocupar su lugar. Andemos lo que andemos, rompamos lo que rompamos, conozcamos lo que conozcamos, nuestro corazón siempre le pertenecerá. A través del tiempo, el espacio, la distancia y el dolor. Hay una persona destinada para cada uno de nosotros. Encontrarla es el objetivo de nuestra vida. Y una vez que la hemos hallado, tenerla a nuestro lado será nuestra obra. Porque si no lo hacemos estaremos perdidos para siempre."_

- Hay una persona destinada para cada uno de nosotros. Encontrarla es el objetivo de nuestra vida. Y una vez que la hemos hallado, tenerla a nuestro lado será nuestra obra. Porque si no lo hacemos estaremos Perdidos para siempre- repitió James sentándose junto a ella- ¿De dónde has sacado eso, Pecas?  
- Me lo ha dado Juliet- contestó ella secándose las lágrimas- Siento haberlo leído. Está mal, lo sé.  
- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho- dijo él acariciando su mejilla- ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

- Esa persona eres tú. Siempre has sido tú. Antes y ahora. Y tienes que saberlo- dijo él con la voz quebrada  
- Prométeme que no me dejarás. No esta vez- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos  
- Te lo juro, Kate- dijo él con firmeza

Se besaron en los labios, con ternura. Sabiendo que esta vez no volverían a cometer los mismos errores y que pasase lo que pasase estarían juntos hasta el final. En esa maldita isla o en cualquier otro lugar del mundo y del tiempo.


	162. Chapter 162

Vamos a ver qué pasa con Juliet :? pero antes de nada quiero decir que este ha sido un capi muy complicado de escribir y a lo mejor también es complicado de entender. Solo pensad que esto no es el final y que aún quedan muchas cosas por pasar y esto no quedará simplemente así ;)

CAPITULO 162 (Mira)

Richard entró en casa de Ben y lo encontró sentado tras su escritorio, le miro con gesto serio y le pasó una nota.

- Ahí está.

Ben bajo la vista hacia ella, y la examinó a través de sus gafas que estaban un poco bajadas y devolvió la mirada a Richard.

- ¿Esto es lo único que te ha dado?  
- Sí.  
- ¿y ya está? ¿Así, sin más?

Richard le observó con gesto nervioso.

- Sabes que yo no discuto con Jacob. ¿Vas a hacerlo tú?

La mirada de Ben reflejó lo mucho que le habían molestado esas palabras.

- No, Richard, supongo que no voy a hacerlo.  
- Si es lo que quiere Jacob es porque es lo correcto, tú deberías saberlo.  
- Lo sé, y si es lo que quiere nos ocuparemos de ello. Los dos ¿no, Richard? Igual que la otra vez…

Richard le miró tranquilo.

- No será tan malo.  
- No, claro que no. Ellos no significan nada para mí.  
- ¿Y los otros sí, Ben?

Ben dirigió una helada mirada a Richard.

- Hablaré con Tom y con Pickett, mañana todo estará arreglado.  
- Y todo será igual que antes, Ben.  
- Sí, igual…

Ben salió de su casa, sin importarle que Richard se quedara dentro, no se sentía capaz soportar por más tiempo su presencia, justamente vio pasar a Tom y le llamó.

- Tom, hay algo que hacer, reúne a los hombres y coged las máscaras de gas. Vamos a terminar con todos ellos esta noche.  
- ¿Con todos, Ben? - Tom parecía incómodo. - ¿También con Juliet?  
- He dicho todos, Tom.  
- Como tú quieras, Ben. En realidad sabes que te dije que esto no traería más que problemas…  
- No te he pedido tu opinión, Tom.

Tom se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse pero Ben le llamó de nuevo.

- ¡Tom!  
- ¿Qué?

Ben dudó un momento antes de responder pero finalmente lo hizo.

- Traeros al niño.

Tom mantuvo la mirada de Ben unos segundos y pareció que iba a decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor y asintió con la cabeza y después se alejó mientras llamaba a algunos de los hombres que estaban por allí.

Ben se ajustó las gafas y volvió a su casa. Esperaba que al menos Richard ya se hubiese marchado de allí…

* * *

Shannon no podía dormir, no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre aquellos montones de ropa que hacían de colchón… Estaba harta de todo aquello, ¿es que nunca iba a volver a dormir en una cama normal?

Pero en realidad Shannon sabía que no era eso lo que la impedía dormir, aquellas extrañas visiones volvían a su mente una y otra vez, aquella horrible mujer disparándola…, había sido ella y Ana Lucía también lo sabía, se habían cruzado y no había sido capaz de mirarla a los ojos, se había alejado rápidamente de ella… y Sayid, Sayid también lo había sentido y tampoco quería mirarla a los ojos, solo quería mirarla a ella…, a Nadia…, y Shannon lo comprendía, la otra vez también lo había comprendido, ella nunca podría haber ocupado su lugar, ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo, también su corazón y su alma estaban ocupados por otra persona… Antes y ahora, aunque nunca hubiese conseguido hacérselo entender y ahora… Si al menos consiguiera que Boone entendiera, esa vez no había tenido oportunidad de explicárselo pero ahora aún estaba a tiempo.

Shannon se levantó y salió de la tienda y se fue a la de Boone, llamó en voz baja, todos estaban durmiendo, pero nadie contestó. Pensó en irse y dejarlo para el día siguiente pero no se sintió capaz, así que levantó la tela y se asomó, pero Boone no estaba allí. Se imaginó que había ido a buscar a Locke, no pudo evitar sentir una profunda animadversión por Locke y un miedo instintivo, además de una tremenda desilusión, se dijo a sí misma que no era para tanto, al fin y al cabo podría hacerlo mañana por la mañana, cuando regresase…

No tenía ganas de volver a su tienda, estaba completamente desvelada, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, había luna llena, la noche era extrañamente clara, Shannon se alejó un poco del campamento, pensaba en lo que podía significar todo aquello, como podía ser que tuviese esa inexplicable sensación de haber vivido todo aquello ya antes y que hubiese cometido los mismos errores una y otra vez, sabía que era lo que había hecho mal y estaba dispuesta a arreglarlo, no perdería más el tiempo…

Entonces aparecieron frente a ella. Primero pensó que quizá fuese ellos, Boone y los demás, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. El miedo la paralizó y la impidió gritar y cuando quiso hacerlo era demasiado tarde, algo ardiente la atravesó el estómago y la vida comenzó a escapársele… Igual que la otra vez…

* * *

- Maldita sea ¿y esta que hacía de paseo a estas horas? Podía haberlo fastidiado todo.

- No te pongas nervioso, no ha pasado nada, nadie nos ha oído, por eso os dije que pusieseis los silenciadores. Venga, Dani, acabemos con esto de una vez. Tú entra a por el crío, los demás nos quedaremos fuera cubriéndote, en cuanto salgas te alejarás con él y nosotros soltaremos el gas, ¿está claro?  
- Clarísimo, terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

* * *

Charlie tampoco podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Claire y en Aaron, ¿cómo podía pensar que él le habría hecho algún daño al bebe? Si no hubiese sido por él podría haber muerto solo en la selva, sentía que era una injusticia tan grande que le daban ganas de llorar, deseaba odiar a Claire pero no podía, además estaba preocupado por Aaron, algo no estaba bien en Claire, lo veía en sus ojos, no era la misma que antes de que se la llevasen de allí. Además ¿qué madre dejaba a su hijo solo? Quizá no era seguro dejar a Aaron con ella… Alguien debía echarlos un ojo… Claro, que Claire parecía querer asesinarle cada vez que se cruzaba con ella…

Definitivamente esto no iba bien y luego aquellas visiones, ahora parecía que todo había sido un mal sueño pero la gente estaba asustada y él solo quería olvidarlo, eso sería lo mejor olvidarlo todo y concentrarse en la manera de largarse de allí, si es que había alguna… Un llanto le sacó de sus pensamientos, acababa de decirse que no era cosa suya, pero se levantó de un salto en cuanto lo oyó, seguramente no pasaba nada, se dijo, tendría hambre… pero ese llanto no parecía de hambre, Charlie había oído llorar ya muchas veces a Aaron y ese llanto le angustió sin remedio. Salió a la calle y fue hacia la tienda de Claire.

- Claire, soy yo, Charlie… yo… esto… ¿Va todo bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Nadie respondió. Aaron se había callado, y todo parecía en calma, lo mejor sería volver a su tienda, pero no se decidía a volver.

- Solo quiero que sepas que yo jamás le haría daño a Aaron, Claire, siento si hice que lo pensarás pero cualquier cosa que esté en mi mano… En fin, yo… de veras me importa Aaron y tú también y… ¿Claire? ¿Me estás oyendo?

Charlie levantó la tela, un hombre tenía en brazos a Aaron y Claire estaba tendida en el suelo.

- ¿Quién...? ¡Despertad! ¡Están aquí! ¡Los otros están…!

El disparo le acertó en la cabeza. Charlie murió antes de darse cuenta siquiera de ello…

Sayid oyó los gritos de Charlie y se asomó y le vio tendido en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta y despertó a Nadia que aún dormía.

- ¡Nadia, despierta, corre, tienes que irte!  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¡Los otros están aquí, márchate! ¡Sal por detrás, yo te buscaré después!

Sayid comprobaba el arma que siempre llevaba con él mientras le hablaba.

- No, yo me quedo contigo, no iré a ningún sitio.

Él la miro conmovido y la estrechó contra sí.

- Tienes que irte, busca a Kate y avísala. Nadia, deja que te diga algo, sé que nunca te merecí, ni antes ni ahora, pero si tengo de nuevo la oportunidad no volveré a cometer las mismas equivocaciones.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? No te entiendo, ven conmigo, Sayid, no salgas tú solo ahí fuera.  
- Tengo que hacerlo, Nadia, se lo debo, pero esto no es el final, ahora lo sé. Siempre te amé Nadia, y siempre, siempre te amaré.  
- ¿Si no es el final por qué te estás despidiendo?

Los ojos de Nadia reflejaban su terror, pero Sayid creía ahora comprender. Todo pasaba de nuevo porque no habían sido capaces de cambiar pero Sayid deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cambiar y lo deseaba sobre todo por Nadia, ella no merecía pasar por esto y él le había arrastrado hasta allí, su debilidad había hecho que Nadia sufriera por sus faltas y pagase por ellas, no debía haber ocurrido… Sayid sintió por última vez el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Ponte a salvo, hazlo por mí. Soy un soldado, sé lo que tengo que hacer, espérame en el arroyo. Ahora corre. Tienes que avisarlos.

Nadia salió por la parte de atrás de la tienda empujada por la mirada imperiosa de Sayid y él salió fuera con la pistola en la mano. Más gente había aparecido y miraban asustados. Un hombre sostenía a Aaron en sus brazos y tenía un arma en las manos con la que apuntaba a los que intentaban acercarse a él, pero lo que vio colgado de su cuello heló la sangre de Sayid.

- ¡Corred todos! ¡Marchaos! ¡Van a soltar gas!

El hombre apuntó a Sayid, pero él le disparó primero y cayó al suelo soltando al pequeño, Sun que estaba allí con Jin se acercó corriendo hasta él y le recogió del suelo.

- ¡El niño! ¡Jin, ayúdame! ¡Busca a Claire!

Jin entró a la tienda y vio a Claire inconsciente y la cogió en brazos y salió con ella de allí. La gente salía confusa de las tiendas y Sayid gritaba desesperado algo que él no entendía pero la cara de pánico de Sun era suficientemente elocuente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- La máscara, Sayid dice que corramos. Vamos, Jin, tenemos que apresurarnos, ¿está viva?  
- No lo sé, salgamos de aquí.

Empezaron a correr hacia la playa, pero en ese momento los botes comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, Sun corrió pero se volvió hacia Jin que cargaba con Claire y que iba más retrasado, se paró a esperarle, empezaba a encontrarse mal, Jin dejó a Claire en el suelo y Sun fue hacia él y dejó a Aaron, que parecía dormido, junto a su madre.

- Jin.  
- Sun.

El aire parecía que no podía llegar a sus pulmones.

- Te quiero.  
- Te quiero.

Cayeron de rodillas al suelo en la arena y se apoyaron el uno contra el otro. Los dos pensaron que al menos estaban juntos, ella, él y aquella pequeña vida que ya nunca vería la luz


	163. Chapter 163

Las cosas siempre se pueden poner peor…Capítulo duro…muy duro…pero todo tendrás su sentido al final….XD

CAPITULO 163 (Maya)

Ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de hacía donde se dirigía. Pero tenía que buscar a Kate. Se lo había prometido. De ese modo podría avisarles de que los otros habían asaltado el campamento y del peligro que sus amigos de la playa corrían. No podía permitirse perderlo otra vez. Después de aquellas visiones de una vida que no recordaba haber vivido, tenía muy claro que en esta iba a luchar por ella y Sayid. Los dos juntos. Pero estaba tan asustada, ni siquiera sabía que habría sido de él. No era el momento de tener miedo. Aunque no sabía si podría encontrarse de frente con alguno de esos otros.

Todavía estaba oscuro, apenas podía distinguir los arboles y las hierbas que crecían en la jungla. No tardaría mucho en amanecer. Siguió corriendo sintiendo como el aire en sus pulmones explotaba contra su garganta.

Escuchó un murmullo entre unas malezas y le inundó el pánico. Alguien se acercaba y no venía solo. Respiró tranquila al descubrir que se traba de Hurley y Boone, seguidos de Jack y terminando la fila Sawyer y Kate, agarrados de la mano. Ella sonreía por un comentario del sureño que no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera lo único que había alrededor y ella correspondía con la misma mirada en sus ojos. Nadia salió de su escondite. Hurley dio un grito que hizo que algunos pájaros abandonaran sus hogares. ¿Qué hacía Nadia allí?

-¡Kate!  
-Nadia ¿qué ocurre?  
-El campamento, los otros nos han atacado…..  
-¿Qué?¡Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo….  
-Un momento…¿Dónde están los demás?- Jack la miraba sin poder entender nada.  
-Siguen allí, Sayid me dijo que te buscara...escuché disparos y gritos…..  
-¿Cuántos eran?  
-No lo sé…..pero están en peligro…

-¡Vamos!¡Rápido!

El camino de vuelta a la playa jamás se les había hecho tan largo. Boone caminaba a paso ligero seguido de Jack. Ambos sabían que en aquel lugar habían dejado a las personas que más les importaban.

La angustia que ahora mismo sentía al pensar que algo malo le podía haber ocurrido a Shannon no era comparable a cualquier otro miedo que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Jack intentaba ocultar su miedo, su frustración, como siempre lo había hecho, pero esta vez sabía que si aquella vez había perdido a Kate, aunque nunca la tuvo, ahora no podría soportar perder a Charlotte. Por primera vez en su vida se había sentido querido por alguien, sentía que otra persona le necesitaba, le amaba y eso no podía perderlo, después de tanto tiempo buscando su felicidad, no podían arrebatársela de ese modo. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ella. Había salido corriendo detrás de Kate y los demás. No había pensado en ella.

Hurley intentaba animar a Nadia que iba contándoles a Sawyer y Kate lo poco que había podido ver y escuchar. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al pensar en que podrían encontrarse a su llegada. El gesto de Sayid y su mirada al pedirle que se marchara, que escapara, que debía hacerlo por él, le había hecho comprender que aquella vez iba en serio, que aquellas personas iban a hacerles daño y que tal vez ella podía avisar al resto.

-No te preocupes…Sayid es un tío…es un soldado…..seguro que cuando lleguemos los tiene a todos atados y comiendo arena…..como aquella vez…. ¿recuerdas Sawyer?  
-¿Estás hablando de tu inesperada y brillante aparición con la furgoneta de Dharma, patillas?

Los tres sonrieron mientras Nadia no comprendía a que se referían.

El sol estaba empezando a ponerse cuando atravesaron los últimos grupos de árboles tras los que se encontraba la playa. Ese lugar donde habían vivido todo este tiempo. Donde habían luchado, amado, odiado y sobrevivido a momentos que no siempre habían sido sencillos. El silencio era desolador. Sólo se escuchaban las olas rompiendo en la arena. El sonido del mar. Kate y Sawyer se miraron temiendo lo peor. Aquella calma no era normal. A esas horas del día siempre se escuchaba el llanto de Aaron para que su madre le alimentara. Vincent paseaba junto a Michael y Walt por la playa a primera hora de la mañana. Sun siempre hacía aquel camino para ir a su huerto, pero no podían verla por allí. El huerto estaba vacío. Había un olor extraño que inundaba aquella zona. Sawyer sacó su pistola y Kate hizo lo mismo.

-¡¿Dónde demonios te crees que vas?  
-Contigo. ¿Dónde sino?  
-Quédate con Nadia y Hugo…..  
-¡James!  
-He dicho que no Kate…..¡por favor!- Kate asintió comprendiendo que aquella vez tenía razón. Estaba preocupado por ella y por lo que iba a encontrarse.

Jack, Boone y Sawyer se adelantaron e irrumpieron en el campamento. Lo que vieron era algo que no podía describirse con palabras. No había ni un solo movimiento que denotara que allí había vivido alguien. Boone gritó y ambos se acercaron. Era la tienda de Bernard y Rose. Parecían dormidos, pero Jack certificó que estaban muertos. Había una botella de metal al lado de su tienda. Sawyer la cogió y se la mostró a ambos.

-Gas. ¡¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?

En ese momento Boone salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda de Shannon. Era tal el dolor que sentía, que apenas podía respirar. No podía estar muerta. Tal vez la viera aparecer caminando por el otro lado de la playa. Toda altiva y hermosa, luciendo un bikini que habría encontrado entre sus restos de ropa. O tal vez estaba tomando el sol. Se burlaría de ella y ambos sonreirían de lo irónico de la situación.

Pero eso nunca ocurriría, nunca volvería a discutir con ella, nunca volvería a besar sus labios y nunca volvería a burlarse de ella. Estaba tirada en la arena, con el cabello tapando su rostro. Se acercó y la tocó, estaba fría, helada. Se levantó, no sabía qué hacer, volvió a acercarse y la tomó en sus brazos. La acunó en su cuerpo intentando proporcionarle algo de calor. Era posible que se hubiera desmayado, no solía comer mucho.

-¡Hey Shannon!¡He vuelto!¡Estoy aquí contigo!¡Despierta!Quiero escucharte diciéndome que soy un imbécil y un idiota…Oye…..cuando salgamos de aquí te demostraré lo mucho que siempre te he querido…¡Shannon!¡Shannon!…no por favor….todavía tengo que decirte tantas cosas….¡Shannon! -Ocultó su rostro en su cuello mientras las lágrimas impregnaban su cara. Ni siquiera había podido decirle que estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía años. Ahora era demasiado tarde, ya nada tenía sentido.

Jack se acercó hasta su tienda, mientras miraba horrorizado la estampa que se cernía ante ellos. Ni siquiera sabía para que iba hasta allí, Charlotte no estaría durmiendo en ese momento. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba, pero no quería ir, no quería acercarse, porque conocía de antemano lo que iba a encontrarse. No hizo falta que caminara mucho para ver su brazo detrás de la improvisada cocina que habían creado. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cómo lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho. Poco a poco se acercó hasta ella. Llevaba una de sus camisetas y unos pantalones cortos que le había pedido a Shannon. La cogió en brazos y se la llevó hasta su tienda.

Sawyer vio como Jack se llevaba a la mujer que amaba sin vida entre sus brazos y miró hasta donde estaba Kate. Aquel hombre y él no eran lo que se dice buenos amigos, pero sintió gran lástima por él, por su sufrimiento, y sobre todo, se sintió afortunado de no tener que ver a Kate de ese modo.

En esos momentos se dio cuenta de todo el horror que le rodeaba, no había nadie con vida, ni una sola persona. Y sabía que ahora tendría que acercarse a aquella mujer y decirle que Sayid estaba muerto. Pero no solo Sayid, lo peor que podían haber visto sus ojos, era aquel bebe acurrucado en los brazos de su madre sin vida. Parecía dormido, casi como si estuviera tomando su siesta de medía mañana como siempre hacía. Sawyer lloró por primera vez desde que estaba allí. Y lo hizo con rabia, con dolor y con frustración, por no haber podido hacer nada para salvar a esas personas, pero sobre todo, por no haber podido haber salvado a Aaron como la primera vez que se lo dio a Kate y lo sacó de La Isla.

Se secó las lágrimas e hizo el camino de vuelta. Cuando llegó Kate supo al mirarle a los ojos que sus peores presagios se habían cumplido.

-Nadia…lo siento…  
-¡No!...¡Nooo!...¡Sayid¡!- La joven salió corriendo sin que ninguno de ellos pudiese hacer nada por retenerla.  
-Están todos muertos.  
-¿Todos? ¡¿Aron también?-Sawyer asintió y vio como Hurley corría como nunca lo había hecho. Kate se apresuró a seguirle pero él la agarró del brazo.  
-Será mejor que no lo veas.  
-Tengo que hacerlo.  
-Entonces lo haremos juntos.- Sawyer tomó sus mano entre la suya y se dirigieron a la playa.

Hugo encontró a Libby junto a Ana Lucía en el suelo, le limpió la arena del cabello y cerró sus ojos. Tomó su mano y acarició su rostro mientras lloraba amargamente por lo que nunca tuvo y que ahora había perdido para siempre. Nunca había sentido aquella sensación al besar a una mujer. Nunca imagino que podría querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo con tanto deseo. Ahora jamás podría saber lo que se sentiría al despertar con ella entre sus brazos.

Nadia se arrodilló y se acostó junto al cuerpo de Sayid. Se abrazó a él y no podía sentir nada. Su corazón no palpitaba, estaba frio, sin vida y su rostro, aunque sereno, no tenía aquella expresión cariñosa y dulce que siempre le había mostrado. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer ahora. Se habían buscado durante tanto tiempo, no solo fuera de La Isla, sino después del accidente cuando también estuvieron separados. Y ahora que podían disfrutar el uno del otro con la mayor libertad de la que habían podido tener jamás, él se marchaba.

-¿Qué voy hacer ahora Sayid? No puedo….no puedo vivir sin ti.

Sawyer recogió algunas mantas con las que comenzó a tapar algunos de los cadáveres. Al llegar a los de Sun y Jin comprobó que tenían las manos entrelazadas justo en el vientre de ella. Era una imagen desoladora.

Kate no paraba de llorar mientras vía como sus amigos, aquellos con los que había compartido tantos momentos ahora estaban muertos. Más de treinta personas yacían sin vida en aquella playa. Se arrodilló y acarició el dulce rostro del bebe. ¿Quién podría tener la frialdad de hacer algo así con una criatura inocente y que apenas había podido disfrutar de la vida? Aquel niño que tanto había significado para ella anteriormente se había ido para siempre.

Estaba sola, ¿Dónde estaba Sawyer? Tapó los cuerpos de Claire y Charlie y miró hasta donde se encontraba. Era Juliet.

Cuando se acercó lo vio agachado cerrando los ojos de aquella mujer que ahora estaba muerta. Tenía en su mano una foto de su hermana embarazada de varios meses. El rostro de Juliet era más dulce que nunca y estaba aferrada a lo que más había querido en su vida y por lo que había dado todo, hasta su propia existencia, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Miró el cuerpo sin vida de aquella mujer que algunas horas antes le había entregado aquel diario de ese hombre que nunca había dejado de amarla, a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y de los años. Aquel hombre que ahora la miraba con gran dulzura y cariño y que tras tapar el cuerpo de Juliet, se levantó y se abrazó fuertemente a ella. Kate acercó más su cuerpo al suyo y beso sus labios. Ambos comenzaron a llorar no solo de tristeza por todas aquellas personas, sino de alegría y celebración de que ambos estuvieran vivos y juntos. Los dos comprendieron que si Kate no hubiese decidió salir a buscarlo aquel día, ahora estaría muerta. Y eso no podría soportarlo.

-Vamos pecas, tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
-Esto es horrible James, ¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer ahora?  
-Tendremos que enterrarlos, no podemos dejarlos aquí…..Y después buscaremos a Locke, tal vez él sepa que hacer.

Tom entró en la sala de video donde se encontraba Ben. Estaba mirando cada una de las cámaras, mientras daba impulsivamente los botones. Se quitó las gafas y miró a aquel hombre con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

-¿A qué viene esa cara?  
-Hemos tenido algunos problemas Ben.  
-¿Qué clase de problemas? ¡¿Dónde está el bebe?  
-Veras…..se nos fue de las manos…..ese cantante se puso en medio y luego el iraquí…unos de nuestros hombres ha muerto, nos quitaron el bebe, ya habían dejado salir el gas….así que….  
-¡Ósea que está muerto!Esto nos vas a traer problemas con Jacob…. ¿Qué hay de Juliet?  
-Están todos muertos. Todos los que estaban en el campamento, incluida la embarazada.  
-¿Cómo que los que estaban en el campamento?  
-Al hacer recuento nos dimos cuenta de que no había ni rastro de Austen, Ford, Reyes, Shepard, la novia de Jarrah, Nadia, y Carlyle y lo más importante, no sabemos dónde está Locke.  
-Lo que es evidente es que la próxima vez nos estarán esperando.  
-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?  
-El siguiente paso es terminar lo que hemos empezado y si puede ser definitivamente.  
-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?  
-Los quiero a todos muertos- Ben sonrió y miró aquel hombre con aquella expresión que conseguía helarle la sangre incluso a él- Sobre todo a John Locke.


	164. Chapter 164

Habrá espacio para todos al final, seguro ;)

CAPÍTULO 164 (Gigi)

Terminaron de enterrar todos los cuerpos, la angustia, la tristeza y la desolación inundaban el campamento. Las caras transfiguradas de todos por los llantos y el dolor. Kate se acercó a Sawyer, lo tomó de la mano y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, era reconfortante sentirla cerca. Se sentía egoísta de sentir felicidad en esos momentos, sabía que no era correcto, pero saber que estaba viva significaba todo para él. La atrajo más hacia él, y comenzó a besarla intensamente, con una necesidad urgente de abrazarla y no dejarla ir, no quería estar un minuto separada de ella, no podía pederla nuevamente.

Pensó en Juliet, y nuevamente el remordimiento y el dolor se apoderaron de él, se sentía culpable, sabía todo lo que lo amaba, y todo el daño que le había ocasionado en esta vida y en la anterior. Cuánto intentó tenazmente de retribuir ese sentimiento durante su vida en Villaotros, pero siempre imposibilitado de brindarse por completo debido a ese amor irracional hacia Kate. Cuánto luchó contra su corazón, tratando de vivir esa vida ficticia, esa fantasía, tratando de negar lo inevitable. Y las noches eran lo peor, toda la máscara, la coraza, se derretía y sus verdaderos sentimientos se exponían al desnudo. Cientos de noche se levantaba a escondidas, salía al porche a fumar unos cigarrillos baratos marca Dharma, y pensaba sin condicionamiento en ella, en su cara, en su risa, en sus Pecas. Era una tortura placentera, le hacía mucho daño, lo angustiaba pero al mismo tiempo lo necesitaba, no podía permitirse olvidarla, estaba seguro que ella iba a volver, que iba a regresar a esa mágica Isla. Y volvió, pero todo se descontroló hasta provocar el estallido de esa maldita bomba.

Tuvieron una segunda oportunidad, la chance de comenzar una nueva vida y todos, cada uno de ellos, la habían desperdiciado. Habían cometidos lo mismos errores, caído en los mismos pecados y vivido las mismas angustias. Era como si no hubieran aprendido nada de la vida anterior, no fueron capaces de torcer el destino, de cambiar la suerte. ¿Por qué se había repetido todo? ¿Por qué no tuvieron la capacidad de romper ese ciclo nefasto? ¿Era la naturaleza de ellos la que estaba dañada? ¿No había posibilidad para ellos de encontrar la felicidad y la paz en este mundo? Miró a Kate y comprendió que aunque salieran de esta Isla y pudieran reconstruir sus vidas nunca podrían lograr una total normalidad, nunca podrían encontrar paz en sus almas. Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido, demasiadas acciones negativas habían cometido, y aunque tuvieran un amor extraordinario, fuera de serie, que violaba las leyes del tiempo y del espacio, dadas las actuales circunstancias y sus pasados, tenía la seguridad de que el futuro no era muy prometedor para ellos.

Su mirada se llenó de una tristeza inconmensurable. Sus ojos se empañaron y las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. No recordaba haber llorado desde la muerte de sus padres, pero esa desolación, esa falta de esperanza, esa perspectiva negra lo embargó haciéndolo perder todo control. Kate se emocionó ante ese espectáculo, nunca lo había visto quebrarse de esa forma, lo había visto torturado, al borde de la muerte, enfermo, enojado, pero nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Todavía estaba abrazada a él, y su hombro estaba mojado con sus lágrimas, lo apretó más fuerte junto a ella, sin decirle una palabra, tratando de poder evaporar su dolor, de poder consolarlo, de hacerle saber que todo iba a estar bien, que los dos estaban juntos y eso era suficiente para ser felices y vencer todo ese dolor y sufrimiento.

Permanecieron así un tiempo largo, conectados, sin separase, como si sus energías se unieran haciéndolos una persona. Ese sentimiento horrible en Sawyer fue desapareciendo, era increíble la capacidad que tenían de entenderse, de consolarse en silencio, con solo mirarse a los ojos, sin que fuera necesario recurrir a palabras para expresas sus verdaderas emociones.

De repente recordó su visión después de la explosión de la escotilla, cuando se vio en el jardín de la casa de sus padres, feliz, en el aniversario de ellos ¿Estaban vivos? ¿Toda la horrible tragedia no había sucedido? ¿Era posible que tuviera otra vez oportunidad de rehacer su vida? y de ser así, ¿el tener esa vida que siempre deseo significaba renunciar a Kate para siempre? "Demasiadas preguntas, y ninguna respuestas" pensó Sawyer sintiendo una gran incertidumbre, pero sin transmitirle a Kate ninguno de esas dudas, no la quería preocupar más, demasiado había sufrido por un día

Jack , Hurley, Boone y Nadia se acercaron, todavía angustiados y desgarrado por esta inhumana masacre. Todos habían perdido a la persona que amaban, todos estaban solos, sin nadie que los abrase, que los consuele, que los contenga. El odio y la necesidad imperiosa de venganza estaban pintados en su rostro. Esto no podía quedar así, había que tomar medidas y organizar una represalia contras estas personas que habían realizado tan feroz atentado. Comenzaron a discutir entre ellos sin ponerse de acuerdo sobre los pasos a seguir, no se escuchaban, todos estaban demasiado ensimismados en su dolor y resentimiento.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido proveniente de la selva, Jack, Boone y Sawyer apuntaban con sus armas hacia el lugar donde se escuchó el ruido, Hurley intentaba proteger tras de si a Nadia y a Kate, aunque esta última no quiso saber nada y corrió a tomar posición al lado de Sawyer con una escopeta. Ese minuto se les hizo eterno, no sabían que iba a ocurrir luego, sabían que estaban expuestos y en peligro, sus corazones palpitaban a mil. Sawyer se acercó más a Kate, rozando su cuerpo al de ella, sabía que no serviría de nada, que no iba a ser capaz de salvarla si los atacaban, pero igual la necesitaba junto a él, le daba más valor y coraje para enfrentar lo que se avecinada.

Los arbustos se abrieron y de las entrañas de la selva apareció Locke con su típica mirada de misterio


	165. Chapter 165

CAPITULO 165 (Sambo)

Había tenido momentos intensos en su vida pero el momento que estaba viviendo en este instante ganaba con creces a cualquier otro. Debía decir a los demás lo que sabía no podían perder tiempo. Estuvo andando por la selva sin descanso apenas había parado para tomar algo de agua, siempre pensó que si no se aprovechaba una segunda oportunidad rara vez se te presenta una tercera así que era ahora o nunca… seria el principio del fin.

A lo lejos podía oír unas voces así que se apresuró hacia ellas sin pensárselo dos veces. Atravesó unos arbustos y ahí estaban… con sus armas a punto de disparar. Algo tenía que haber pasado para que estuviesen así de tensos. Se les quedó mirando intensamente, al igual que hacían ellos, James fue el primero en bajar el arma y los demás hicieron lo mismo pero aun podía decir que algo había pasado.

-'' Tú'' dijo Jack mirándole fijamente como hizo en el mismo momento En que Locke apareció después de dejar a Boone herido en las cuevas. Sin que Locke se diera cuenta tenía a Jack encima de él golpeándole sin descanso mientras le gritaba. '' están muertos por tu culpa, nunca quisiste salir de la isla , siempre hiciste cualquier cosa para detenernos y obligándonos a quedarnos aquí ¡!''

Sawyer corrió detrás de Jack pero Jack parecía poseído porque se movía a gran velocidad aunque Sawyer no podía culparle si en lugar de Charlotte hubiera sido Kate no sabría que hubiera hecho. Le separó.

-'' Jack ¡! Para, maldita sea ¡! '' Jack se alejó intentado recobrar el aliento mientras Sawyer se acercaba a Locke para ver si estaba bien. Estaba ensangrentado pero estaba bien, al poco tiempo él también se levanto. '' ¿Locke estas bien?''

-'' Sí, James…. estoy bien solo que no esperaba este recibimiento ha sido como un deja vu'' dijo intentando sonreír pero sin conseguirlo. ¿Qué ha pasado, James? pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-''Han muerto… todos han muerto. Nos atacaron por sorpresa, nosotros solo nos salvamos porque no estábamos en el campamento.

-'' ¿Todos?'' preguntó Locke no pudiendo creer lo que oía. Había llegado tarde. '' ¿Claire y Aaron también?'' Sawyer no contestó pero en su lugar bajó la cabeza.

-'' Creo que Jack te culpa de esto John. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?'' preguntó Sawyer intentando dejar intacta la pequeña confianza que tenía en este hombre.

-'' He ido a buscar respuestas, James.'' dijo simplemente

-'' Eso está muy bien… ¿y las has encontrado?

-'' Eso creo'' dijo sonriendo levemente.

-'' ¡Maldita sea ¡! ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan jodidamente misterioso y hablar claro de una vez?'' dijo Sawyer al borde de perder los papeles.

-'' Tenemos que encontrar la bomba'' dijo dirigiéndose a todos en voz alta

-'' ¿Estas loco?'' gritó Kate recordando lo que pasó la ultima vez con la bomba. "¿Que pretendes hacer? ¿Qué olvidemos todo lo que hemos vivido aquí? ¿Qué perdamos lo poco que hemos podido conseguir aquí? Lo siento pero eso ya lo he hecho una vez y no funcionó.'' dijo casi fuera de sí.

En realidad no solo era Kate la que no creía en ese plan. Todos miraban a Locke como si fuera de otro planeta. Locke les miró y se sintió igual de desesperado e impotente que cuando intento intentó que regresaran a La Isla.

-'' En el fondo sabéis que tengo razón y entiendo que tengáis miedo después de lo que pasó. En el pasado hice las cosas de forma equivocada pero incluso entonces en lo más profundo de vuestro ser sabíais que tenía razón. Pero ahora tenemos una segunda oportunidad, sabemos como salieron las cosas en el pasado y podemos cambiarlo…tenemos elección.

-'' ¿Y que te hace estar tan seguro? preguntó Sawyer…

-''… He visto cosas y no sé si a alguno mas le ha pasado pero he visto algo que nunca en mi vida he vivido y desde luego no es un recuerdo olvidado. ''

- ''¿Y que crees que es? pregunta Sawyer.

-''El futuro james,'' Sawyer se le quedó mirando mientras Locke se retiraba. Kate se acercó a Sawyer.

-'' ¿Crees que dice la verdad?''

-'' No lo sé, Pecas'' y realmente no lo sabía…sabía lo que había visto y no lograba tener ningún tipo de solución ante esa imagen que no abandonaba su mente.

Mientras Locke se alejaba Jack se puso delante de él.

- "¿A donde crees que vas?" dijo Jack desafiante. Todos se giraron hacia ellos temiendo otra pelea.

- '' Jack en el pasado hice las cosas de la forma equivocada pero en el fondo, aun entonces, sabías que tenía razón…. ahora sabemos como acabaron las cosas y sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer y lo que no. Ahora tenemos una segunda oportunidad…ahora tenemos elección. Nuestra propia elección'' respondió en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que todos le escucharan.

-'' Eso mismo nos dijo Jacob y mira como acabó la cosa… que te hace pensar que ahora será diferente…que Jacob va a dejar que nos vayamos….''

-''Porque ahora yo soy Jacob y os voy a ayudar a salir de La Isla si es lo que queréis hacer… pero debéis confiar en mi. .Además, Jack, tu sabes mejor que nadie que tengo razón...volviste a la isla e intentaste hacer lo mismo que yo ahora'' Hubo un silencio atronador

-"¿Cuál es el plan?'' preguntó Sawyer. Locke sonríe agradeciendo el pequeño gesto de confianza pero a Kate parece que no le ha hecho mucha gracia. Kate miró intensamente a Sawyer haciéndole ver lo que pensaba y Sawyer supo reconocer esa mirada, no solía hacerles mucha falta las palabras para entenderse.

-'' Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para sacarte de aquí, Kate…lo hice una vez y esta vez tampoco voy a dudarlo.'' dijo solemnemente mientras Kate se alejaba indignada. Sabía perfectamente lo que hizo en el pasado pero también recordaba esos tres años sin él y no quería que la historia se volviera a repetir.

-'' ¿Qué pruebas tienes? '' preguntó Jack.

-'' Cuando salí de la isla para haceros volver descubrí que la persona que mas he amado estaba muerta. Y después de la explosión de la escotilla vi una imagen de ella en una playa, estábamos los dos…. y te puedo asegurar que eso todavía no ha pasado.'' Dijo rotundamente.

-'' Entonces… ¿Qué demonios viste? ''pregunto Sawyer

- '' El futuro, James.'' Sawyer se quedó sin palabras ¿podía creerlo? Pues ya lo que viera….sobre todo después de haber estado viajando en el tiempo. "De alguna manera es una imagen del futuro o de otra realidad, no estoy seguro…pero ese es el camino que debemos llevar… todo va a ser distinto para todos… ¿acaso no queréis otra segunda oportunidad? queréis volver a morir para nada en esta isla?. Vosotros sois los amos de vuestro propio destino.'' dijo lanzando su ultima arma con la esperanza de que esta vez le hicieran caso porque estaba mas seguro que nunca.

- ''Está bien, basta de cháchara. Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo de una puta vez antes de que vuelvan a intentar matarnos'' dijo Sawyer con seguridad. Lo sometieron a una rápida votación, la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo aunque aun había algún que otro que no tenía mucha fe en este plan.

-'' De acuerdo, mañana temprano saldremos hacia el templo y llevaremos otra la bomba a la escotilla'' dijo Jack un poco recuperado del ataque de ira que acababa de tener no hace mucho.

- "No'' respondió Locke. '' La otra vez cuando tirasteis la bomba nos devolvió a este momento tenemos que ir a otro lugar de lo contrario no funcionaria.''

-'' Y tú como sabes eso? preguntó Sawyer. '' Estabas muerto''

-'' Sí, lo estaba pero es que ahora sé muchas cosas'' dijo sonriendo '' deberíais descansar ha sido un día muy duro y mañana no va a ser mucho mejor'' Todos le hicieron caso y se fueron dispuestos a descansar o al menos a intentarlo.

_Horas antes..._

Locke estaba en la orilla de la playa con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mirando al horizonte.

-'' ¿Qué haces aquí? preguntó una voz.

- '' Esta isla es increíble, nunca había visto unos colores tan vivos'' dijo suspirando mientras se daba la vuelta.

- ''Es hora de irse.''

Habían caminado mucho hasta llegar a su destino. Era increíble. Las veces que John se había recorrido la playa y nunca había dado con este lugar. Nunca había visto algo así.

-"¿Por que nunca hemos visto este lugar antes?" preguntó intrigado

-''Porque para encontrarle hay que saber buscar John'' dijo con una sonrisa. Se agachó y en un pequeño recipiente de madera le dio un poco de agua del rió. Locke la bebió.

-'' Ahora eres como yo '' dijo Jacob. Tu trabajo será proteger esta isla como lo he hecho yo.

-''¿Protegerla de qué?" preguntó Locke.

-'' Del hombre. Se trata del "corazón de La Isla" el cual albergaba "muerte, vida y renacimiento", y hay un poco de esta luz en el corazón de cada hombre. Yo soy el protector de aquel lugar, que impedía que los hombres la tomaran, ya que la extinguirían, y si se extinguía ahí, lo haría en todas partes. Nunca debes entrar en la cueva.

-''¿Y qué pasará si entro en esa cueva? ''dijo Locke sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-'' Mejor que no lo sepas''

-'' ¿Es esa la razón de que tu hermano sea el humo negro?" Jacob le miró sorprendido.

-"¿Quién te ha dicho eso?"

-''Mataste a tu propio hermano y el condenaste a vivir como una especie de ente de humo negro cuando lo que mas quería era irse ¿Por que?'' Locke quería respuestas de las dos partes porque no estaba muy seguro a quien creer.

-''¡El mató a nuestra madre!'' grito Jacob.

-'' Una madre que no era vuestra madre, que mató a la que era vuestra verdadera madre para manteneros aquí. Pero Samuel lo descubrió y todas las veces que intento salir de aquí vosotros no le dejabais'' dijo Locke indignado sabiendo lo que había hecho pasar sin querer al resto de supervivientes la primera vez que estuvieron allí. Pero ahora no iba a permitir que eso sucediera otra vez. "Al final le mataste y vive condenado en contra de su voluntad. ¿Por qué?

-''Porque mató a mi madre, me dejó solo y yo no quería estar solo ¡!'' grito Jacob. "No hay día que me arrepienta de lo que pasó pero tuve que hacerlo al igual que tengo que atraer a gente a la isla. Gente que esta perdida y que no tiene ninguna salida''

-''Ya… pero eso no te corresponde a ti. No puedes manejar la vida de la gente así y atraerles a esta isla en contra de su voluntad. ¿No te das cuenta que siempre acaba igual de mal?" Jacob le miró preocupado. '' Esto se podrá arreglar de algún modo ¿no?"

-''No lo sé John pero tienes que hacerlo a mi manera de otra forma no vas a tener éxito''

-''No Jacob… no voy a usar tus métodos puede que tu no hayas aprendido la lección pero yo sí'' dijo sin pestañear completamente seguro de lo que tenia que hacer a continuación.

Debía volver al campamento, encontrar la bomba y empezar de nuevo.


	166. Chapter 166

En realidad Locke es el nuevo Jacob….XD

CAPITULO 166 (Maya)

Sawyer se despertó mucho antes que ella. Notaba su respiración en su pecho y sus brazos rodeándole. Al mirarla allí tumbada, fue consciente de que iba a ser la última vez que la vería despertando en su tienda de la playa. Si los planes de John salían bien, dejarían aquella condenada isla y empezarían de nuevo. Sabía que ella no estaba muy convencida, ni él mismo lo estaba, pero no había otra opción. Debían explotar esa bomba. Había algunos murmullos alrededor. Apenas estaba amaneciendo.

-Vamos Kate es hora de irnos.  
-Esto no es una buena idea. Puede que John se haya vuelto loco.  
-Confía en mi Kate, ¿lo harás?  
-Siempre le echo James, pero tengo miedo.  
-Cuando todo acabe nunca volverás a tener miedo.

Se reunieron todos en medio del campamento. Había sido una noche extraña. Apenas habían dormido mucho.

Boone se había pasado el día anterior recogiendo las cosas de Shannon, entre ellas un inhalador que mostró a Sawyer y ambos sonrieron. Guardo sus ropas en la tienda, sabía que no podía llevárselas con él y eso le dolía aún más. Lo único que guardo en un bolsillo fue una de las gomas del pelo que siempre utilizaba y que estaba impregnada de su olor. Era lo único que le quedaba de ella e iba conservarlo todo el tiempo que pudiera. Tal vez si John estaba en lo cierto, volvería a verla y entonces nada ni nadie iba a impedirle amarla, iba a compensar todo el dolor que ambos habían vivido, pero sobre todo iba a dedicar su vida a quererla por encima de todo.

Jack salió de su tienda con el gesto cansado y lleno de derrota. Si alguna vez había sentido que valía la pena luchar, había sido en aquella isla con ella. Despertarse entre sus brazos cada mañana había sido algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Aquella mujer le había llenado más que cualquier otra y ahora estaba muerta. En lo único que pensaba era en que alguien tenía que pagar por lo ocurrido. Cogió la foto de su hija y la miró. Lo que iban a hacer ya lo habían hecho una vez y no salió bien, él más que nadie lo sabía, habían cometido los mismos errores. ¿Y si no volvía A ver a Lucy? ¿Y si no podía encontrar a Charlotte? Aquello no le convencía del todo.  
Pero había algo que si sabía, aquel hombre siempre había tenido razón. John Locke era el único de ellos que siempre había sabido que hacer en aquel sitio, aunque algunas de sus decisiones no fueran muy morales. Él se había equivocado, y tal vez ahora era el momento de darle la razón a aquel viejo calvo que siempre considero de alguna forma, diferente y especial al resto.

Hurley se puso la mochila y se fue acercando al resto. Todo aquello le olía muy mal, Locke siempre había estado pirado, pero, ¿quién era él para meterse con un loco? Tenía miedo. Miedo a lo que pasaría si explotaban aquella bomba, miedo a que ocurriría si no lo hacían. De todos modos él no tenía mucho que perder. En dos ocasiones había visto como la única mujer por la que alguna vez sintió ilusión por vivir se había ido. Hicieran lo que hicieran, sabía que alguien tendría que salir malparado.

Nadia se acercó hasta Kate y agarró su mano. John los miró uno a uno y les dio una sonrisa cómplice. Sabía que el camino hasta el templo era peligroso, todavía existía el peligro de "los otros". Se agachó y metió una botella de agua en su mochila. Se puso de pie y se la colocó al hombro.

-El camino hasta el templo nos llevará unas horas. Tened a mano vuestras armas. Iremos lo más rápido posible. Nada de interrupciones, caminaremos en silencio. Es importante que lo hagamos cuanto antes.  
-¿Qué pasará si no funciona?- preguntó Jack.  
-Funcionará. ¡Vamos!

John iba a la cabeza de la fila marcando el ritmo junto a Boone, seguidos de Kate y Sawyer, Nadia y por último Jack y Hurley.  
-Tío, ¿no crees que esto es una locura?  
-No lo sé Hurley. Pero tal vez John este en lo cierto.  
-¿Por qué confías en él?  
-Porque una vez no lo hice y cometí el mayor error de toda mi vida. Tal vez esto es lo que debemos hacer. Se lo debo a John.

El camino hasta el templo les llevó más de tres horas. Habían escuchado algunos murmullos a su alrededor, pero no le dieron la mayor importancia. John se paro justo en una de las entradas laterales. Era el único lugar porque el que podían entrar sin ser vistos. Sabía que el mero hecho de entrar en el templo podía ser mortal y la única persona que entendía de bombas era Sayid y estaba muerto. Jack había estado con él la primera vez que fueron a por "Jughead", aquella bomba que no había dado el resultado esperado. Esta vez sería distinto.  
-Bien, no podemos entrar todos. Jack, te necesito, eres el único que sabe como aislar el núcleo. Vendrás conmigo, los demás os quedareis aquí vigilando. ¿Recuerdas como lo hizo Sayid?  
-Sí, creo que sí. Nos llevará un par de horas.  
-Suficiente para volver y lanzarla.  
-Hey Don limpio ¿estarías seguros ahí?  
-No te preocupes James, estaremos bien.

Nadia, Hurley Kate estaban sentados junto a un árbol esperando pacientemente, mientras Boone y Sawyer no dejaban de caminar de un lado a otro de aquel lugar. Kate lo miraba, viendo la desesperación en su rostro, estaba poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Puedes estarte quieto?¡Los dos!  
-¿Por qué tardan tanto?  
-No lo sé James, ¡pero si no dejas de moverte te juro que voy a atarte!  
-Me encantaría pecas, pero creo que no es el momento de jugar.- Dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo y sonreía burlón.  
-¡Ven a sentarte conmigo idiota!  
-Pecas, siempre sabes cómo hacerme feliz- Con eso se sentó junto a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

A los pocos minutos vieron aparecer a Jack seguido de John que portaba aquel objeto en su mochila. Todos se pusieron de pie y respiraron aliviados.

-¿Todo bien John?  
-Todo bien Kate. Debemos ir al Corazón de La Isla. Es el momento.  
-John, solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo estás seguro de que cuando esto explote lo que tendremos será mejor de lo que hemos vivido en nuestra vida? Yo…tengo una hija…. ¿cómo puedo saber que estaré con ella otra vez?  
-Una vez te pedí que confiaras en mi Jack, ahora te lo pido otra vez…..Si no estuviera seguro de lo que voy hacer no arriesgaría todas vuestras vidas. Confiad en mí, sé que es difícil, pero tenemos en nuestra mano la oportunidad de mejorar las cosas de una vez por todas. Yo mismo he cometido errores, he hecho cosas en mi vida de las que no estoy orgulloso. La primera vez que estuvimos aquí a veces no hice lo correcto, ahora sé que esto es lo correcto. Todo saldrá bien. Solo os pido que confiéis en mí.

-Muy bien Johnny boy. ¿A que esperamos para dejar atrás esta roca de una maldita vez? ¿Tú qué dices Pecas?  
-No perdamos más tiempo.

Unió su mano con la suya y la apretó fuertemente evitando derramar las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos.

Solo les separaban unos metros del lugar en el que se encontraba lo que llamaban "El corazón de La Isla", cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban desde diferentes posiciones. Se quedaron quietos, y mirando a todos lados, buscando la procedencia de aquellos sonidos. Sawyer protegió a Kate con su cuerpo y todos empuñaron sus armas. De la nada surgieron unos diez hombres perfectamente armados. Se quedaron unos frente a otros, sin que ninguno bajara sus pistolas. Una voz les hizo entender que el final todavía no había llegado.

-Yo que vosotros bajaría vuestras armas, estoy seguro de que no querréis que muera nadie más.- Benjamin Linus surgió de entre la maleza con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, mientas se ajustaba las gafas. Los miró uno a uno.  
-¡Hijo de puta!  
-Hola James, John, Jack, Kate, no me esperaba que el señor Reyes, Boone y Nadie llegarán hasta aquí, lo que son los cosas. El destino es una perra con muy mala sangre.  
-¡Voy a matarte cabrón!  
-¡Doctor Shepard!...Dame lo que tienes en tu mochila John.  
-No lo haré.  
-¡No le escuches Locke!  
-Entonces tendré que mataros a todos y después te quitare esa bomba.  
-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Ben.  
-Me temo que sí. Desde siempre he querido liderar esta isla, si tiras esa bomba todos moriremos y todo habrá acabado. No pienso permitir que destruyas La Isla.  
-Escúchame Ben, parece que no has recordado todo lo que vivimos aquí la primera vez. Tal vez si lo hicieras…..

De repente se escuchó un ruido, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo oían, pero estaba claro de que se trataba. Ben miró a John que no dejaba de sonreírle. Definitivamente aquel hombre estaba loco. Los árboles empezaron a caer uno a uno, como si se tratara de un gigante invisible que se llevaba por delante todo a su paso. John permaneció impasible, de pie, sin dejar de mirar a Benjamin Linus, el hombre que le había matado en aquella habitación de hotel, que le había robado la oportunidad de volver a La Isla y hacer las cosas bien. Aquel hombre que parecía estar entendiendo algo de lo que le había dicho.

Una columna de humo se precipitó sobre los hombres de Ben que fueron hechos añicos uno a uno, hasta que no quedó ni rastro de ellos. Kate, Sawyer y los demás permanecían alrededor de John siendo testigos de lo que aquella cosa estaba haciendo. Ninguno entendía porque no les atacaba a ellos.

El monstruo llegó justo en frente del rostro de Ben y comenzó a mostrarle imágenes de todo aquello que había vivido anteriormente y que no podía creer que fuera cierto. Se vio así mismo matando a su padre y a todos los miembros de la Iniciativa Dharma.  
Vio el horror en los ojos de un niño que había dejado mucho tiempo atrás y que lloraba desconsolado en su habitación, mientras sostenía la foto de su madre. En otra imagen descubrió a su padre rompiendo en pedazos sus gafas por una bofetada. Los cumpleaños que nunca celebró, sin regalos, sin tarta, sin velas, el despreció de un padre que nunca fue capaz de darle el cariño que necesitaba. Una infancia no vivida, ni disfrutada como todo niño debe hacer por derecho.  
Vio a Anne en aquel columpio, y a otra niña que no sabía reconocer de quien se trataba. Era morena, con los ojos azules y le llamaba papa. Alex. Nunca había recordado haber derramado una lágrima, pero en aquel momento lo hizo. Aquella niña convertida en mujer estaba suplicando por su vida, mientras un hombre vestido como un militar apuntaba con su pistola en su nuca. No estaba solo aquel día, Sawyer, Hurley y Locke también estaban allí. Tenía que entregarse, solo tenía que marcharse con aquellos hombres y su hija podría vivir. Pero no lo hizo, se sacrificó por La Isla y Alex murió antes sus ojos, la vida de su pequeña se extinguió. Todo por La Isla. Todo por hacer lo que siempre creyó que debía hacer. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ahora comprendía los deseos de aquel hombre por lanzar aquella cosa. Tal vez tendría una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas de otro modo, de ser mejor, de hacerlo mejor.

Cayó de rodillas con las manos cubriendo sus lágrimas. Sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro. Levantó los ojos y miró a aquel hombre al que había quitado la vida con sus propias manos. Ese hombre que le miraba con aquella bondad en su rostro y que no parecía guardarle rencor por todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?  
-¿Qué es lo que he hecho, John? Ese niño…..todas esas personas, mi hija, tu…..Juliet….  
-Ben, está es nuestra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. También la tuya.  
-Ellos nunca me perdonaran lo que he hecho.  
-¿Podrás perdonarte tú?  
-No lo creo.  
-Pues esa es la respuesta que buscas. Si hacemos estallar esta bomba, todo lo que hemos sufrido, lo que hemos hecho a otras personas desaparecerá.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Porque lo he visto Ben, al igual que lo que tú acabas de ver.  
-¡¿Vas a matarle o lo hago yo John?- Jack se aproximaba apuntándole con la pistola.  
-¡Nadie va a matar a nadie!  
-¡¿Por qué esa cosa no lo ha matado?  
-Boone, hemos venido a lanzar la bomba no a matar a Ben. Nada de lo ocurrido cambiara si él muere. De todos modos nada importará cuando la lancemos.

Todos se dirigieron hasta el pequeño agujero desde donde aquella luz irradiaba. Se pusieron alrededor, mientras Locke tomaba la bomba con delicadeza entre sus manos. Ben era observado por todos con gran odio. Sawyer tomó la mano de Kate entre las suyas y se miraron con gran cariño mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, se abrazaron fuertemente. Era el momento, no había marcha atrás.  
John los miró a todos y cerró los ojos.


	167. Chapter 167

No te preocupes Zarland…un capitulo mas y se sabrá las consecuencias de la loca idea de Locke ;)

CAPITULO 167 (Mira)

- ¡Espera!

Su voz sonó desesperada y todos volvieron la vista hacia él.

- ¡Espera un momento, no puedes hacerlo, no estoy seguro de que esto vaya a funcionar!

Kate le miraba con los ojos vidriados por las lágrimas pero también los de él reflejaban la misma emoción, los rostros de los demás oscilaban entre la confusión de Hurley y la vaga amenaza que se leía en el de Boone.

- James, tú deberías comprenderlo mejor que nadie, tú mismo me lo contaste, tus padres, una vida distinta.  
- Me importa una mierda, John, mi madre lleva más de treinta años muerta y también mi padre, yo le vi morir, puedo con eso… - Se volvió hacia Kate- pero no quiero arriesgarme a perderte.  
- No es tu decisión, Sawyer.  
- ¡Tú cállate, Jack, tampoco es tuya! No me suicidaré por daros el gusto a vosotros.

La tensión iba en aumento y ahora Sawyer se interponía entre Locke y aquella sima de la que surgía un claro resplandor, pero John no parecía preocupado.

- No te pido que creas en mí, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, todo ha ocurrido por una razón, James, las muertes no serán en vano, ninguna de ellas… Este lugar no es el fin, es el principio, no hay otra salida, ¿realmente quieres quedarte aquí a esperar no se sabe bien qué?

Él se volvió hacia Kate.

- Me quedaré aquí si tú también quieres quedarte.

Sawyer la miraba como si no hubiese nadie más alrededor y aunque algunas voces empezaron a protestar, tampoco ella las oyó, la vida se había convertido en un extraño juego de imágenes reflejadas del que no parecía posible escapar pero una constante se repetía en todos sus recuerdos, su presencia a su lado para transmitirle la fuerza y el ánimo que tanto necesitaba y su añoranza cuando le faltó, el dolor por la ausencia, el vacío siempre presente, ahora sabía que incluso antes de volver a encontrarle ya le echaba de menos… No quería volver a pasar por eso pero de algún modo, en el fondo de su alma, sabía que John tenía razón, aquello no era el fin…, no quería volver a pasar por todo de nuevo pero si algo podía cambiar, algo verdaderamente importante para los dos… Kate sabía que lo que había entre ellos no lo cambiarían ni el tiempo ni la distancia ni la misma eternidad siquiera.

ella tomó de nuevo su mano.

- Tú y yo saldremos de aquí juntos y volveremos a estar juntos, sea como sea, nada podrá impedirlo.  
- ¿Estás segura de eso, pecosa?  
- ¿y tú no?

A través de las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos Kate sonreía y él también sonrío.

- ¿y si vuelves a intentar escaparte de mí?  
- Supongo que tendrás que volver a cogerme.  
- Suena divertido.  
- Te prometo que lo será.

Sawyer comprendió, los dos lo comprendieron, todo aquello no podía ser en balde, no podía ser que la amase tanto para nada. Los demás lo miraban expectantes, al fin y al cabo aunque su situación fuese distinta también podían comprenderlo.

- Es ahora, James, saldrá bien y no hará falta que me lo agradezcas.

Locke sonreía con confianza pero Sawyer se resistía a dejarse llevar simplemente por esa seguridad, aún así sabía que ya todo estaba decidido y dejó de interponerse entre la grieta y John.

- Más te vale que sea así, porque si no te juro que te perseguiré por todo el maldito infierno.  
- Te creo, pero no hará falta. Seguramente no volveremos a encontrarnos, pero ha merecido la pena.

Esta última frase la había pronunciado mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de Ben, que parecía no haber podido asumir aún lo que había pasado, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, Ben asintió y Locke sonrió de nuevo. Ya no dijo nada más, simplemente dejó caer aquello.

El tiempo pareció detenerse milésima a milésima de segundo, Sawyer atrajo a Kate hacía sí y los dos se fundieron en un mismo abrazo. Un deslumbrante resplandor lo iluminó todo, imágenes y sentimientos pasaron por su cabeza, confusas y brillantes a la vez, el pasado, el presente y tal vez el futuro, por un momento creyeron verlo claramente ella y él, juntos en algún otro lugar, en alguna otra vida… Kate y también Sawyer creían por fin entender.

Luego la luz se volvió completamente blanca y ya no fue posible distinguir nada más.


	168. Chapter 168

Tus deseos son órdenes para nosotras Zarland ;) Además eres nuestra seguidora mas participativa vale… me dejo de peloteos y voy al grano…

CAPÍTULO 168 (Saruto)

- Vamos Kate! Date prisa o perderás el avión!- dijo Sam sonriendo  
- Papá! No me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy!- dijo ella corriendo escaleras arriba

Habían sido unos días de completa locura. Después de que recibiera esa oferta de empleo todo su mundo se había vuelto del revés. Odiaba la idea de dejar a sus padres, de alejarse de ellos, pero sabía que no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad. Había luchado mucho, trabajado muy duro para obtener un puesto así, y rechazarlo era una locura.  
Diane y Sam la animaron a aceptar, aún sabiendo que probablemente su pequeña echaría el vuelo definitivamente, pero lo cierto es que Kate ya tenía edad de emanciparse, de labrarse su propio camino, y aunque tenía cierto miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse fuera de la seguridad de su hogar, la emocionaba la idea de valerse por sí misma.

- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño- dijo Diane mientras la besaba en el aeropuerto  
- Ya sabes, Katie, si no encuentras tu lugar allí vuélvete, de acuerdo?- decía Sam emocionado

Apenas le salían las palabras. Echaría mucho de menos a sus padres. Estaba muy apegada a ellos y sin duda no habría podido tener más suerte en la vida al poder contar con ellos, pero sentía una emoción interior y unas ganas tremendas de demostrarse a si misma que podía ser una mujer independiente.

- Cuando encuentre una casa tenéis que venir a visitarme- dijo emocionada  
- Por supuesto cariño  
- y Katie, cuidado con los sureños!

Se acomodó en el asiento del avión sin dejar de sonreír. Había tenido una infancia feliz, una juventud dichosa pero tenía la impresión de que lo mejor estaba por venir. Mientras el avión despegaba sentía que empezaba su vida, su verdadera vida.

Lo primero que hizo cuando aterrizó en Birmingham fue comprar un coche. Un viejo Tucker del 86, ya que no pensaba gastar todos sus ahorros en un vehículo. Tendría tiempo de comprar uno mejor cuando estuviera establecida. Éste de momento le serviría para moverse por Jasper.  
Lo cierto es que había escogido el peor coche que había en aquel sitio porque a tan solo quince kilómetros de Jasper el vehículo empezó a echar humo de una manera infernal y se paró.

- Maldito trasto!- dijo golpeando el volante

Había quedado con el propietario de la casa que había alquilado y por culpa de ese jodido coche iba a llegar tarde. No quería ni pensar lo que ocurriría si el señor Baker se marchaba sin esperarla. y para colmo no tenía su número de teléfono a mano. Lo había dejado en su casa.

Bajó del coche y abrió el capó sin saber muy bien por qué demonios lo hacía, ya que no tenía ni idea de motores. Aquello no dejaba de echar humo y no sabía por qué ni cómo pararlo.

Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. Probablemente se había quedado sin agua. Eso es lo que decía muchas veces su padre. Si un coche echa humo le falta agua. Bien, era cuestión de encontrar el depósito correcto y echarle la botella de agua que tenía para beber. Sólo quedaban quince kilómetros- pensó  
De modo que sacó una camiseta de su equipaje y empezó a quitar todos los tapones que encontró.  
Minutos después tenía la cara completamente manchada de grasa, había perdido una camiseta, se había quedado sin agua y aquel trasto seguía sin arrancar.  
- Hijo de perra!- gritó dándole una patada a la puerta  
- Qué te ha hecho?  
- Qué?- dijo Kate al escuchar una voz a su espalda  
- Que qué te ha hecho para que le pegues así?

Lo que faltaba. El típico sureño machito que acude a reírse de la chica que se ha quedado tirada en la carretera- pensó fastidiada  
Levantó la vista y entonces lo vio, caminando lentamente hacia ella, con unos andares algo chulescos. Era rubio y llevaba el pelo ligeramente largo y despeinado. Los ojos más azules que había visto jamás, y una sonrisa tremendamente peligrosa y atractiva que destacaba unos hoyuelos profundos en sus mejillas.

- Ha empezado a echar humo y se ha parado- dijo algo incómoda ante la seguridad en si mismo que él mostraba  
- Puedo echarte una mano?- dijo sonriendo con picardía- Al coche, digo- añadió mostrando unos dientes perfectos

Kate se apartó mientras él observaba el motor con detenimiento. No pudo evitar mirarle el trasero y la espalda. Llevaba una camiseta negra que marcaba unos músculos muy bien formados. Desde luego el tipo era muy atractivo, pero no había duda de que era consciente de ello.  
Se sintió como una idiota y trató de limpiarse la cara con la camiseta, pero el resultado fue peor, ya que estaba llena de grasa.

- De dónde has sacado este trasto?- dijo él sin levantar la vista del motor  
- Acabo de comprarlo. Me acabo de mudar a Jasper. Bueno, en realidad aún no… Es más, creo que he perdido mi cita con el casero al que iba a alquilar una casa- dijo ella nerviosa  
- Pues deja que te diga, pecosa, que te han timado. esto no tiene arreglo- dijo él sacudiéndose las manos  
- Genial!- gruñó ella cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada  
- Yo vivo en Jasper. Voy para allá. Si quieres te acerco- dijo él  
- Pues te lo agradezco- dijo Kate- Deja que coja mi equipaje

Él metió la maleta en su coche y antes de arrancar la miró divertido.

- Ocurre algo?- dijo Kate nerviosa ante su mirada  
- Que tienes la cara llena de grasa- dijo él  
- Ya, y…? Te importa arrancar? Tengo prisa- dijo ella molesta  
- Como ordene la señorita- dijo él en tono burlón  
- y dime, has pagado mucho por eso?  
- Novecientos cincuenta  
- joder, pecosa!- dijo riendo  
- El tipo dijo que….  
- No deberías creer todo lo que un hombre te diga, nena- dijo él ladeando la cabeza  
- Me llamo Kate. Ni pecosa, ni nena, ni ninguna otra cosa- dijo Kate molesta  
- Yo soy James, Pecas- dijo él sonriendo

ella desvió la mirada por la ventanilla. Definitivamente había ido a dar con el tipo más gilipollas de todo Alabama. y para colmo vivía en Jasper. Sólo esperaba que fuese en la otra punta de la ciudad y no tener que encontrárselo muchas más veces.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección que Kate le indicó James salió del coche ignorándola y se dirigió a la casa que supuestamente iba a alquilar. Llamó a la puerta insistentemente.

ella salió del coche y se permitió relajarse con la belleza y la sencillez del paisaje. Las montañas rodeaban el pequeño barrio y se respiraba una brisa fresca que llenaba sus pulmones. Definitivamente ese lugar era muy hermoso. Con pequeñas casitas con jardín, muy acogedoras y luminosas.  
Se quedó allí de pie. Mirando la casa. Estaba recién pintada de color blanco. Las ventanas en azul oscuro y el tejado del mismo color destacaban dándole un aire fresco y acogedor.  
Pero lamentablemente no había rastro del casero. Hacía más de una hora que debía haber estado allí y probablemente el hombre se había marchado cansado de esperar.

- Es esta la casa que pensabas alquilar?- dijo él  
- Si- dijo ella con tristeza- Lo peor de todo es que no tengo el número del casero.  
- Soy tu hombre, Pecas. Es tu día de suerte- dijo James sonriendo

Sacó el móvil. Marcó un número y comenzó a hablar.

- Eh! Tyler. Soy James. Estoy aquí en la puerta de tu casa. La chica que te la iba a alquilar se quedó tirada en la carretera. Puedes acercarte? Gracias, tío.  
- Conoces al dueño?- dijo ella sin poder creerlo  
- Nos criamos juntos. Esta es la casa de sus padres. Se han mudado a Florida y por eso la alquila. Ahora Tyler vive en el centro- dijo él sonriendo  
- Vaya!- dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez- Si que es mi día de suerte  
- y aún hay más, nena. Somos vecinos- dijo él sonriendo con malicia  
- No podía ser todo tan perfecto- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

James la miró durante unos segundos. No dejaba de sonreír pero la miró de un modo que…con esos ojos tan azules que… Definitivamente si que era perfecto

- Bueno, yo me marcho. Esa es mi casa- dijo señalando la que había justo en frente de la suya- Ya sabes, si necesitas algo o te sientes sola…  
- Tranquilo, estaré bien- dijo ella sonriéndole con malicia  
- Pues ya nos vemos, Pecas- dijo tendiéndole la mano  
- Seguro- dijo ella

La calidez del contacto de su piel la hizo estremecerse. La miraba fijamente y ella era incapaz de apartar la vista de sus ojos. Lentamente puso su dedo sobre su nariz y la recorrió hacia abajo con suavidad

- y date una ducha- dijo riendo

Lo vio alejarse y observó cómo se giraba y le dedicaba una última sonrisa. ella se quedó allí de pie, en el porche de la que iba a ser su nueva casa. Sin dejar de sonreír como una estúpida.


	169. Chapter 169

Poco a poco iras descubriendo que ha ocurrido con todos los personajes….¿Que les deparara esta "nueva realidad? XD

CAPÍTULO 169 (Gigi)

Estaba en el bar con sus amigos, tomando un par de cervezas e intentando decidir con que chica se iba hoy a su casa. Habían revoloteando varias, como siempre, pero la verdad que ya se aburría, no podía creer que en todo Jasper no hubiera una sola mujer que lo entusiasmara. Será como decía su mamá "A este paso te vas a quedar soltero". Sonrió al pensar en su madre. Mary era una mujer excepcional y una madre perfecta, quizás ese fuera el motivo por el cual no se había enamorado todavía a pesar de todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su cama, ninguna lo llenaba lo suficiente, siempre les encontraba algún defecto, algunos eran hasta ridículos, hasta él mismo se daba cuenta, pero eran solos pretextos, él estaba buscando algo, no sabía bien qué, pero definitivamente ese algo no lo tenía el género femenino de Jasper y alrededores.

A final decidió irse solo, debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y necesitaba estar con todas sus luces para que las cosas salieran bien. Del Juzgado lo habían llamado para que supervisara el caso de un menor de 16 años, que lo iban a mandar al correccional por problemas de droga y robos. Generalmente ese tipo de casos le llegaban siempre a él, jóvenes con problemas de sociabilización, sin ningún tipo de contención que derivaban, en su mayoría, en problemas legales. No sabía por qué motivo tenía predilección por estos tipos de casos, ya que no se reflejaban nada en su propia vida. Había tenido una infancia muy feliz, llena de amor y comprensión. Tenía una relación muy estrecha con sus padres, ellos vivían solo para él, aún ahora que era adulto. Pero sin embargó, de manera extraña se sentía identificado con esos jóvenes, y siempre trataba de hacer lo más posible por ellos, muchos más de lo que sus obligaciones de trabajo le exigían, pero igualmente siempre sentía que todo lo hacía que era poco.

Cuando terminó la escuela secundaria, no tuvo duda sobre qué carrera seguir, comenzó a estudiar Trabajo Social como una manera de canalizar todo esa necesidad de proteger y socorrer chicos en problemas. Apenas egresado entró en el Juzgado de Menores, y allí hizo carrera destacándose por su vocación y capacidad de trabajo. Todos los que lo conocían, incluso sus padres, se maravillaron con esto, generalmente era un tiro al aire, solo pensaba en mujeres y en disfrutar la vida al máximo, siempre había sido muy inteligente pero no lograba permanecer interesado mucho en un tema, se aburría fácilmente y no tomaba las cosas en serio, pero cuando comenzó este trabajo, cambio un cien por ciento volviéndose responsable, dedicándose al pleno a estos conflictos y resolviendo cada caso como si él mismo se viera identificado en cada chico. Cuando lograba reinsertar a los jóvenes en la sociedad, dándole una segunda oportunidad, una segunda chance de hacer las cosas bien, se sentía realizado, como si estuviera devolviendo un favor alguien, como si fuera una obligación cumplida. Esta madurez le llegó solo en su vida laboral, en lo personal seguía siendo un delicioso inmaduro, para el gozo de la fracción femenina de la ciudad que tenían oportunidad de disfrutar de su soltería a pleno, le encantaba salir y disfrutar con sus amigos, sin ningún tipo de compromisos ni lazos que lo ataran a la cotidianidad del mundo.

Cuando se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, no pensaba en ninguna de esas cosas triviales, su mente estaba perfectamente concentrada en el caso que tenía ahora que solucionar. Se trataba de un chico que tenía una historia familiar muy violenta, el padre había asesinado a su madre por celos enfrente del pequeño unos años atrás y desde ese momento el niño había pasado de internados a hogares transitorios continuamente, siempre con problemas disciplinarios, sin ningún tipo de contención o apoyo para salir de esa situación,. Ahora había robado un almacén estando drogado, por suerte no había habido heridos, pero tenían que tomar una decisión respecto al menor. Este caso le había afectado más de normal, la historia del chico le había calado muy adentro y sentía una angustia muy grande en su interior. Estaba decidido ayudarle costará lo que costara. Iba a encontrar una forma de llegar a ese chico y mostrarle que tenía otras opciones y que su vida no tenía que estar marcada por ese trágico hecho.

Por este motivo viajo a Birmingham a entrevistar a personas que habían estado en contacto con el chico. El viaje había sido bastante productivo, había logrado juntar información valiosa para ayudar al joven. Cuando regresaba vio una jovencita que maltrataba a un viejo Tucker. Él, obviamente, no iba a dejar de pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a una damisela en apuros, así que bajo del auto gustosamente para ofrecer su colaboración.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho para que le pegues así? -Le dijo sonriendo de manera que se marcaran sus hoyuelos, sabía que pocas mujeres se resistían a eso.

Cuando la muchacha levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, sintió una sensación muy rara en la boca en el estomago, un escalofrió intenso que lo paralizó por un segundo, se recompuso en seguida esperando que la joven no notará su extraña reacción. Era hermosa, de una belleza casi salvaje, con todos los rulos enmarañados, moviéndose sin control por causa del viento. Los ojos verdes esmeralda y unas graciosas pecas completaban una cara casi perfecta. Sin embargo no era su hermosura lo que más lo atraía de ella, era algo más, algo que no podía definir pero lo perturbaba demasiado. Empezó a mirar el motor para componerse un poco, se sentía un idiota por los sentimientos extraños que tenía. Mientras intentaba arreglar el motor, sin éxito, sentía la mirada de ella sobre él, pudo imaginar cuál eran los pensamientos de la chica y esto lo divirtió bastante. "Parece que ella tampoco estaba muy serena" pensó cuando giró para dar su veredicto, torpemente había manchado toda su cara con grasa. Se ofreció llevarla a Jasper, definitivamente iba a ser un viaje muy interesante, pensó entretenido.

Cuando Kate le dijo la dirección donde iba a alquilar, tuvo que contener una sonrisa, iba a vivir en la casa de los padres de uno de sus mejores amigos y lo mejor de todo, iban a ser vecinos. No sabía porque le daba tanta alegría la noticia, a fin y al cabo, era linda pero no mucho más que algunas mujeres con la que había salido con anterioridad. Además la pecosa tenía un carácter de mil demonios y por lo visto era terca y orgullosa como ella sola. Pero sin embargo, había algo ahí, algo que volvió a sentir al mirarla cuando se despedían, algo que estaba seguro no había sentido nunca antes de ese día, pero a la vez le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Algo que le aceleraba el corazón y lo hacía estremecer por dentro mientras recorría con sus dedos el hermoso rostro cubierto de grasa. Trató de dominar sus sentimientos nuevamente, estaba actuando como un adolescente, le dedicó una última sonrisa y se alejó. Mientras se dirigía a su casa, tuvo el presentimiento que su vida a partir de ahora iba a cambiar, no sabía cómo, si iba a ser positivo o no, pero no había duda, la presencia de esta mujer tan cerca de su casa iba a perturbar su existencia, de eso estaba seguro.


	170. Chapter 170

Zarland…de nuevo tus deseos son órdenes XD. Pero bueno…solo decir que los capítulos han surgido así no hay capítulos skate seguidos a propósito. Cuando una tenía el capítulo listo lo colgaba ;)

CAPITULO 170 (Maya)

Se colocó las deportivas y subió la cremallera de su sudadera. Hacía un día magnifico en Miami, el sol lucía más fuerte que nunca, pero si no quería resfriarse como la última vez tenía que estar prevenida. Ajusto los cascos de su Ipod y bajó los tres pisos de su apartamento. Saludó a la señora Hamilton que como cada mañana salía a dar un paseo a su perrita. ¿Cuántas operaciones llevaba ya? Podía notar sus labios un poco más hinchados, sonrió al ver aquella mujer que rondaba los sesenta y aparentaba treinta.

Comenzó a correr a un ritmo adecuado, cruzándose por el parque con las mismas caras cada mañana. El ejercicio a primera hora antes de ir al trabajo era una rutina maravillosa para ella. Apenas llevaba quince minutos, ni siquiera había sudado, cuando su busca empezó a vibrar. Se paró al lado de una fuente y miró el número. Era del hospital, pero hoy es era su día libre. ¿No pueden entender el concepto de "día libre"?

Vuelve a su apartamento, se da una ducha rápida y coge su teléfono móvil, al hacer clic en el botón de mensajes descubre uno de Ralph. Maldita sea, todavía no es el momento. Coge las llaves del coche y se dirige hacía el momento que lleva esperando meses y que han preparado con tanto cariño. Nada más poner un pie en urgencias la enfermera le sonríe y ella asiente mientras se dirige al área de ginecología.

Abre la puerta del box ocho y sonríe, aunque la persona que está allí no para de maldecir, mientras su mano es sostenida por un hombre que está más pálido que la pared de aquella habitación.

-Buenos días¡  
-Jules¡joder ¿Dónde estabas? esto es horrible¡  
-Ey Ralph porque no vas a tomar un poco de aire, déjame apaciguar el monstruo.  
-Gracias Jules, estaba a punto de desmayarme.  
-¿esto te parece gracioso….Doctora?  
-Rachel, cariño, estás de parto, es normal todo ese dolor, ya lo sabíamos.  
-Resulta que todavía me queda una semana para salir de cuentas…Jodeeeeeerrrrrr¡  
-Rachel voy a ponerte algo para mitigar el dolor. Pero quiero que sepas que muy pronto tendrás a tu hijo en brazos.  
-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí.  
-No hay otro lugar mejor en el que estar. Ahora mama, intenta relajarte todo lo que puedas, voy a llamar a tu marido. ¿Estarás bien?  
-No tardes.

A los pocos minutos Juliet pudo ver la cabeza de su sobrino emergiendo desde el interior de su hermana. Desde hacía más de diez años que ejercía como ginecóloga había ayudado a traer al mundo a muchos bebes, pero nada era comparable con aquel momento. Iba a ser testigo principal y gran protagonista del nacimiento de su sobrino, y sentía una tremenda emoción. Solo quedaba un último esfuerzo para que el bebe conociera a sus padres y el mundo que le rodeaba.  
Rachel empujaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras su marido secaba su sudor y no paraba de animarla. Después de un último esfuerzo, pudo coger entre sus manos aquella pequeña vida que desprendía un calor dulce y maravilloso. Las lágrimas impregnaron sus ojos al contemplar a aquel niño, que también era parte de ella, y que tanto había deseado contemplar. Se acercó a su hermana que no paraba de llorar y sonreír.

-Enhorabuena papas, es un niño precioso.- Juliet le dio el bebe a Rachel, que la acunó en sus brazos mientras su marido sostenía una de sus pequeñas manos.  
-Hola Julian. –Rachel sonrió a Juliet y acarició su mano en un gesto cómplice y de agradecimiento.

Después de que la enfermera hubo limpiado al bebe y se lo llevó para hacerle algunas pruebas pertinentes, Juliet se quedó unos minutos con su hermana, disfrutando de aquel momento.

-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Cansada. Gracias Jules. No sé que habría hecho sin ti.  
-Lo has hecho tu sola, eres muy valiente. Ahora duerme un poco. Te veré más tarde.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacía su despacho. La felicidad que sentía en aquel momento no podía comparase a ninguna que hubiese podido ni siquiera imaginar. Rellenó algunos informes que tenía pendientes para ese día y se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital, necesitaba urgentemente un café, o tal vez dos.

-Enhorabuena doctora¡

Aquella voz que tanto adoraba hizo temblar todo su cuerpo. Sonrió y se giró para contemplar al hombre con la mirada más dulce y la sonrisa más cómplice que había conocido.

-Noah¡¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debías estar en Nueva York.  
-Es cierto, pero no cogí el avión esta mañana.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con esa entrevista de trabajo? Era una gran oportunidad para ti.  
-Tengo un trabajo aquí Juliet, no es gran cosa, pero me gusta, y además no quiero vivir en Nueva York.  
-¿y eso porque?

Le miraba de forma burlona, ambos sabían perfectamente el porqué. Noah sonrió y se acercó a ella. La cafetería estaba llena de gente en ese momento, muchos compañeros de Juliet, que no perdían ojo de la pareja. Aún así acarició su rostro y luego sus manos con dulzura.

-He visto al peque, es precioso. ¿Nos vemos esta noche? ¿Mismo sitio, misma hora?  
-¿Por qué se supone que debería ir?- Dijo ella de forma coqueta.  
-Tal vez te cuente porque no quiero vivir en Nueva York.  
-Tal vez vaya.  
-Hasta luego entonces.

Bajó de su coche y podía oler la carne asada en la playa y escuchar la música deliciosa inundando aquel rincón. Él estaba sentado sobre un manta con una copa de vino en la mano, se giró y la miró, ambos sonrieron. Aquella casa de la playa había sido testigo de los momentos más dulces de su relación.

Se conocieron hace un año, tal vez por casualidades de la vida. Noah era profesor en una escuela social y acudió al hospital donde ella trabajaba con una de sus alumnas que se había puesto enferma. Fue algo instantáneo. Una copa en un bar del centro, una cena en un restaurante y un viaje a Boston. Lo que vino después fue algo inesperado para ella. A los pocos meses no podían estar separados.

Se levantó y se acercó hasta ella. Acarició su rostro y beso sus labios con gran pasión.  
-Hola.  
-Hola.  
-¿Un poco de vino?  
-Espero que tengas algo mejor que un poco de vino.  
-Tengo muchas cosas mejor que el vino, pero antes…..he estado pensando en lo que dijiste.  
-¿Por eso no te has ido a Nueva York?  
-Todo lo que quiero está aquí, justo delante de mí.  
-Vas mejorando. ¿Algo más?  
-¿Dónde quieres que vivamos?  
-me gusta esta casa, la playa, el mar, tu.  
-Entonces no se hable más.  
-Es decir, podría pedir traslado si quieres vivir en Nueva York, no pienso dejar a mi marido solito y abandonado en esa ciudad tan grande llena de gente.  
-Nunca haría eso. Además me gusta este sitio. Nuestra casa…. y ahora tenemos un sobrino.  
-Es cierto.  
-¿Qué quieres hacer señora Adams?  
-Ya sabes lo que quiero señor Adams.

Noah se levantó y le tendió la mano. La abrazó fuertemente a él mientras la besaba llevándola al interior de su casa. La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Juliet se perdió en la familiaridad de sus besos y sus caricias. Ni en miles de vidas podría sentirse más dichosa. Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.


	171. Chapter 171

CAPITULO 171 (Mira)

Toda la instalación se encontraba en un estado lamentable, Sayid no sabía por dónde empezar, un operario había estado allí esa mañana y ahora él tendría que deshacer su trabajo porque todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, encima apenas contaba con materiales, así no había quien trabajase…, si al menos ese oficial le trajese los repuestos que le había prometido, justo en ese momento le oyó saludar en su perfecto árabe.

- Salaam aleikum, Sayid Jarrah.

Sayid, en cambio, le respondió en inglés.

- Buenos días, teniente Inman.  
- Por favor, ya te lo he dicho, llámame Kelvin. ¿Cómo vamos?  
- Igual que ayer, ¿ha conseguido lo que le pedí?  
- He traído todo lo que he encontrado en el almacén, pero no sé si te servirá algo, échalo un vistazo, no podemos permitirnos tener a toda esta zona sin energía eléctrica más tiempo, y hemos tenido que prestar algunos de nuestros generadores para el hospital, la gente se nos está echando encima, Sayid.  
- Hago todo lo posible, pero no puedo hacer milagros, sin recambios cualquier cosa que haga será un parche y no sé cuanto durará.  
- Bueno, tú haz que funcione hoy y mañana Dios dirá, o Alá…

Sayid comenzó a sustituir y puentear viejos relés y cuando terminó eran más de las nueve, pero la estación eléctrica comenzó a funcionar y las luces de las farolas iluminaron las calles cubiertas de polvo.

- Eres brillante, Sayid, no hubiese dado un centavo por esta reliquia, estás desperdiciando tu talento, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?

Sayid tardó un momento en contestar.

- Aún estoy considerándolo.  
- ¿Qué tal si lo consideramos delante de unas cervezas?  
- No bebo cerveza y hoy se me ha hecho tarde, pero estoy interesado.  
- Es una buena oportunidad, le hablé a mi colega de ti, un ingeniero con tu capacidad, creativo y con los recursos adecuados, podrías conseguir grandes cosas, su empresa ha firmado contratos con el ejército, él tiene la infraestructura pero necesita a alguien que le ayude con la parte técnica, te ofrecería un buen puesto, participación en beneficios, no necesitarías mancharte las manos…  
- No me molesta mancharme las manos, Kelvin ¿y que ganas tú con todo esto?  
- Bueno, podría ser otro socio ¿no? Mis contactos y tu talento… ¿Cómo lo ves? esto va para largo, lo sabes igual que yo, Sayid y no será lugar seguro en mucho tiempo…

Sayid se dejaba tentar, si se marchaba a Estados Unidos podría olvidarse de todo aquello, los atentados, los cortes de luz, la inseguridad y el ejercito en la calle… Una vida distinta lejos de allí…

- Mañana te daré una respuesta.  
- Muy bien, consúltalo con la almohada, te veré mañana, sabes que no habría ningún problema con el papeleo, tengo un amigo que trabaja en visados…

Sayid estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando vio una vieja caja de herramientas, era de madera y él sabía que no era suya, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y abrirla, no había más que algunas desgastadas herramientas usadas, pero ante su visión Sayid sintió un incomprensible malestar.

- ¿Es esto tuyo?  
- ¿Eh? Sí, las traje yo, estaban con los repuestos, pero quédatelas si quieres, no son del ejército, alguien debió dejarlas olvidadas.

Sayid le tendía la caja a Kelvin, pero Kelvin, no tenía mucho interés en cargar con más trastos, además le interesaba quedar bien con Sayid, lo que se traía entre manos era mucho más valioso, la CIA estaba deseando encontrar gente que le sirviese para utilizarlos como infiltrados, Kelvin sabía que no era buena idea planteárselo directamente pero estaba seguro de que Sayid valdría para eso, una cabeza inteligente pero también fría… Kelvin sabía juzgar a la gente, sabía de lo que podía llegar a ser capaz alguien, y sospechaba que Sayid era el hombre adecuado para ese tipo de trabajo, y con un poco de suerte si todo salía como esperaba, también él conseguiría largarse de aquel agujero, le sonrió amistosamente pero Sayid reaccionó bruscamente y le devolvió la caja.

- ¡No, no la quiero, llévatela, por favor!

Kelvin se sorprendió un poco por el tono de voz de Sayid, pero recogió la caja sin comentar nada, convenía tener cuidado con ellos, eran tan susceptibles…

- Como quieras. ¿Nos vemos mañana para comer?  
- Yo te llamaré.  
- Muy bien, no te olvides de hacerlo.

Kelvin intentó disimular su decepción, parecía que todo iba bien y de repente… pero no convenía presionar demasiado, así que estrechó la mano de Sayid y se marchó.

Sayid sintió como si se quitase un peso de encima cuando el militar se marchó. No le gustaba Inman, era demasiado cordial y no acababa de fiarse de él, sin embargo si de veras pudiese conseguirle el visado… Era algo que no podía dejar pasar a la ligera.

Regresó a su casa, se le había hecho tarde pero cuando entró por la puerta un quejoso griterío le saludó nada más llegar.

- ¡Papá, Noor me ha roto mi coche de carreras!  
- ¡Yo no he sido, papá!

Wadi ya tenía cinco años y su madre le decía que era demasiado mayor para llorar tanto, pero él no dejaba de aprovechar cualquier ocasión de hacerlo, y que su hermana pequeña le hubiese roto su juguete favorito era una estupenda. Claro que Noor no iba a quedarse atrás y también lloraba por si acaso…

- ¿y qué hacéis levantados tan tarde?

Nadia apareció en la puerta de la cocina, llevaba un caftán de color rojo intenso hasta los pies y tenía el cabello suelto como acostumbraba cuando estaba en casa y estaba preciosa y sonriente.

- Quería que disfrutases un rato de ellos. ¿Los acuestas tú?  
- Claro que sí, venga, todos a la cama.  
- ¿y mi coche?  
- Déjamele, yo te lo arreglaré y ahora dejad de protestar y venid aquí.

Cogió en brazos a Noor y cargó en su hombro a Wadi mientras el pequeño se partía de risa y su hermana reía porque él también se reía, y los llevó a su cuarto, los dos dormían juntos, el piso no era muy grande y solo tenía dos dormitorios pero al menos estaba en una zona tranquila y segura de Kerbala y en realidad, a pesar de que discutiesen constantemente, Wadi y Noor eran inseparables y, aunque hubiesen tenido cada uno su propia habitación, Sayid estaba seguro de que no habrían sido capaces de dormir solos. Finalmente y después de contar todos los cuentos que le pidieron que contase y de prometer que el coche quedaría exactamente igual que antes y que también arreglaría la cabeza de la muñeca de Noor, los niños se quedaron callados y Sayid apagó la luz.

Nadia estaba poniendo la mesa para ellos.

- ¿Han estado así toda la tarde?  
- No, hemos estado en casa de tu madre y han estado jugando con sus primos, lo que les pasa es que ya estaban cansados, iba a acostarlos pero he visto que se ha hecho la luz y he pensado que ya no tardarías mucho en llegar. ¿Te he dicho ya que eres mi héroe?

Nadia se colgó de su cuello y lo besó provocativa, él la atrajo hacia sí pero ella se soltó risueña.

- Se va a quedar fría la cena.  
- Si fuese un héroe de verdad no me harías esto.  
- Claro que eres un verdadero héroe, y toda Kerbala piensa como yo.  
- y de aquí a una semana toda Kerbala maldecirá la memoria de mi padre y la del padre de mi padre.  
- No, porque saben que no es culpa tuya, y si no lo saben peor para ellos. ¿No te trajo ese hombre las piezas que necesitabas?  
- Trajo algunas cosas…  
- ¿y…?

Sayid miro a Nadia, era una decisión difícil.

- ¿Es muy importante para ti que nos marchemos de aquí, Nadia?

ella le miro súbitamente seria y preocupada por la expresión que veía en su cara.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha echado atrás?  
- No, no es eso, ha vuelto a pedírmelo pero hay algo en él que no me gusta y esta tarde… no sé, es solo una sensación pero sé lo duro que es esto para ti…  
-¡Sayid…! ¡Yo no quiero irme de aquí, esta es mi casa, mi tierra, creía que eras tú quién deseaba marcharse…!  
- Pero tu carrera, los niños…, aquí no se puede ni salir tranquilo a la calle, Nadia.  
- Cambiará, cambiará, si nosotros hacemos por cambiarlo, si la gente como tú y como yo abandonamos, ellos saldrán ganando, no te lo dije porque pensé que era importante para ti pero no lo hagas por mí, ni por ellos tampoco, saldremos adelante, no dejaremos que nos echen de aquí.

Sayid la estrechó contra sí y enterró su cabeza en su cuello, mientras aspiraba el inconfundible perfume de su cabello.

- ¿Sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?  
- Pues claro que sí.

No se irían, él tampoco deseaba marcharse realmente, quería quedarse a ayudar, solo le preocupaba que fuese peligroso para ellos, pero ¿quién podía afirmar que en cualquier otro lugar no les esperarían otros peligros? Nadia inclinó su cuello y él recorrió la suave curva que formaba con su boca pero una voz quejosa les interrumpió.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Tengo mucha sed!

Nadia suspiró y sonrió a Sayid.

- ¡Ya voy!

Él la soltó con una cómica mueca de decepción.

- Anda, ves cenando, ya estará frío y además se ha estropeado el microondas.

Ahora fue Sayid el que suspiró, ya tenía trabajo para mañana…


	172. Chapter 172

Jamás hubo un Noah, Zarland tienes toda la razón :) pero no digas que no es majo el chaval XD ;)

CAPÍTULO 172 (Saruto)

Por suerte había una pequeña tienda cerca de su nueva casa, a apenas dos manzanas. Así que compró algo para rellenar la nevera y productos de limpieza. La casa llevaba cerrada varios meses y necesitaba un buen repaso.

Dedicó casi todo el día a limpiar y cuando el sol caía se obligó a parar. De todos modos no era necesario arreglar las tres habitaciones que tenía. Sólo necesitaba una. El resto ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo otro día.

Se hizo un sándwich, cogió una cerveza y se sentó en una de las mecedoras que había en el porche.

Era raro. Apenas llevaba unas horas en esa casa y ya la sentía como si fuera su propio hogar. Estaba muy bien equipada y había un montón de detalles que indicaban que en aquel lugar había vivido una familia feliz, con niños, incluso con perro porque vio una caseta en el patio trasero. El lugar le daba muy buenas vibraciones.

Dio un bocado al sándwich y contempló el atardecer. El sol se ponía tras las montañas tiñendo el cielo de un hermoso juego de colores cálidos. Estaba realmente emocionada ante el reto que tenía ante si.

Cuando se licenció en psicología no supo qué especialidad coger. Estuvo en un hospital haciendo la residencia pero odiaba los casos que se le presentaban. Eran personas con graves problemas. Adultos que no tenían más solución que el internamiento, o por el contrario, gente con estúpidos traumas y estrés por querer vivir demasiado. No se sentía útil haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Pero un buen día llegó una niña de unos diez años. Preciosa. Con unos ojos oscuros que sobrecogían por lo tristes que estaban.

La criatura había escapado de su casa y llevaba meses escondida en una granja vecina sin que nadie se percatase. Robaba comida por las noches a los dueños y se ocultaba en el cobertizo durante el día.

Los servicios sociales se negaron a entregarla a sus padres. Un borracho maltratador y una madre demasiado asustada como para afrontarlo.

Pero la niña no hablaba. No emitió un sonido desde que la internaron en el centro de menores y ese caso fue lo que la decidió a dedicarse a los niños.

La satisfacción que sintió cuando encontraron unos padres de acogida adecuados para ella y vio que la niña era feliz, no tenía precio. Y no tuvo más dudas. Había nacido para eso. Para ser capaz de dar una oportunidad a quienes nunca la tuvieron, para cambiar el destino de vagar sin rumbo a criaturas que no pidieron nacer.

Atrás quedaron los ejecutivos estresados, las señoronas que se aburrían en casa y llamaban a sus vidas tediosas depresión, y los casos en los que no se podía hacer más que medicar o internar.

Y al fin había llegado su oportunidad. El centro de menores de Jasper era conocido por sus buenos resultados. Le habían hablado maravillas de él, y según le contaron la clave estaba en la colaboración de las autoridades, los educadores y los trabajadores sociales. Todos ellos se coordinaban para procurar lo mejor a cada caso, lo más adecuado a cada problema. Y ella iba a ser la psicóloga de ese lugar. No veía el momento de empezar a trabajar. Esperaba encajar, pero sobretodo seguir sintiendo eso que le llenaba el pecho cuando conseguía un éxito. No era cuestión de ego personal, ni de prestigio profesional, era algo íntimo. Justicia.  
Dio un trago a la cerveza y le supo a gloria. Había trabajado todo el día y le dolía la espalda. Y ese momento de descanso y de pensar en sus proyectos la reconfortaban profundamente.  
De pronto reparó en él. Estaba allí sentado en una mecedora con los pies sobre la mesa del porche. Tenía unas gafas horribles puestas y leía un libro con mucha atención.

Sintió curiosidad. Una enorme curiosidad por saber quién era, a qué se dedicaba…. En su casa no había luz, sólo la del porche donde leía. ¿Estaba soltero? Desde luego si lo estaba solo podía ser por una razón. Era un pieza. Uno de esos tipos que se dedican a ir de cama en cama, sin duda. Y por su aspecto juraría que no le costaría mucho meterse en cualquiera de ellas. ¿Y en qué trabajaría? Con ese cuerpo debía ser carpintero, leñador, o algo así, porque era muy atlético. O quizás era uno de esos tipos que no salían del gimnasio…. No- pensó- Estaba bebiéndose una cerveza. Esos tipos solo toman batidos de proteínas y zumos.

Lo que estaba claro es que mecánico no era, porque había mirado el motor de su Tucker haciéndose el interesante, pero se notaba que lo estaba haciendo para impresionarla, pero no porque supiera algo de coches.

Sonrió al recordar lo que dijo. "si necesitas algo o te sientes sola". Tenía mucha cara el tipo, pero lo cierto es que le había salvado el culo. De no haber sido porque conocía al casero no sabía dónde podía estar ahora mismo.

Realmente ahora estaba sola, pero no necesitaba nada. No al menos un hombre. Y mucho menos uno como él.

No, Kate- se dijo así misma- Mucho mejor así-pensó mientras se reclinaba en la hamaca.  
No quiso encender la luz para no ser vista. Se quedó allí hasta bien entrada la noche. Observándolo desde la oscuridad. Leía sin parar, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué libro sería ese? Se sentía como una espía allí agazapada entre las sombras mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Finalmente se levantó, se quitó las gafas y se estiró para desentumecer los músculos. Levantaba los brazos dejándola adivinar un torso perfectamente modelado bajo la camiseta, pero la visión duró poco. El tipo se apoyó en la barandilla de su porche y parecía haberla descubierto.

- ¡Dios! ¡No!- pensó cuando lo vio cruzar la calle hacia su casa  
- ¿Me espías, Pecas?- dijo con una sonrisa seductora  
- ¿Perdona? ¿Te crees el ombligo del mundo? Estoy descansando- dijo ella fingiendo indiferencia

La miró de arriba abajo. De un modo que la intimidó y le hizo sentirse avergonzada. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón bastante sucia, los vaqueros más desgastados que tenía y unas zapatillas horrorosas de estar por casa con el dibujo de Hello Kitty. ¿Por qué coño se había puesto esas zapatillas? ¿Y por qué no se había dado aún esa maldita ducha?- pensó incómoda

- Bonitas zapatillas- dijo él ladeando la cabeza  
- Gracioso  
- Vas a invitarme a una cerveza o tengo que entrar yo mismo a cogerla?- dijo sin dejar de mirar las zapatillas  
- Realmente esto te funciona?- preguntó ella divertida- Quiero decir, le entras así a las mujeres pidiéndoles que te inviten y funciona?  
- Créeme, Pecas. En la vida le entraría a una tía con esas cosas puestas en los pies- dijo él sonriendo- Sólo quiero tomarme una cerveza y conocer mi mejor a mi nueva vecina, pero si no quieres no voy a insistir  
- Muy bien- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente mientras sonreía

Se mantuvo sentada, desafiándolo, observándolo con curiosidad e intentando adivinar cómo se las ingeniaría para insistir sin que su ego de machito sureño saliera dañado. Finalmente dijo:

- Bueno, insistiré un poquito sólo. Creo que me debes esa cerveza. De no ser por mi ayuda ahora estarías en la pensión de la señora Roberts, y créeme, esto es mucho mejor- dijo sin perder la sonrisa  
- No te pedí ayuda- contestó ella  
- ¡Ah, claro! Tu eres de esas que no necesitan ayuda, que se valen por si mismas- dijo él  
- ¡Vaya! Tienes un master en mujeres. Sabes perfectamente cuántos tipos hay, cómo se comportan…  
- Digamos que me gusta conocer al adversario- dijo con una sonrisa  
- Mmmmm, menos mal que mi padre me advirtió de que tuviera cuidado con los sureños- contestó ella  
- Esta conversación es muy divertida, pero lo sería más con una cerveza  
- Menos mal que no ibas a insistir  
- Es que tengo curiosidad por saber qué hace una chica como tu en Jasper con unas zapatillas como esas- dijo sonriendo  
- ¡Está bien!- dijo ella- Te traeré tu maldita cerveza si me prometes dejar de meterte con mis zapatillas  
- Hecho, ¿pero tienes cacahuetes o algo para picar?

Ella se levantó y señaló su propio cuerpo con una sonrisa seductora

- ¿Crees que esto se logra a base de cacahuetes?  
- Esto si- dijo él señalando el suyo- Ahora vuelvo

Era imposible resistirse a esa sonrisa y a esos ojos. Pero desde luego ella no era ninguna niñata idiota y no iba a dejarse seducir. De todos modos una cerveza no le haría daño a nadie…

Minutos después lo tenía instalado en su porche comiendo cacahuetes y mirándola con curiosidad.

- ¿Y dime, Pecas, de dónde vienes?  
- De Iowa  
- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?  
- Trabajo  
- ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?- insistió  
- Soy psicóloga

James abrió los ojos como platos. Normalmente no era la reacción que provocaba en los demás revelar su profesión. Generalmente era recelo. La gente pensaba que se dedicaba a psicoanalizar a todo el que se le pusiera delante, pero sorprenderse de ese modo no era algo normal

- ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo ella  
- No serás la psicóloga del centro de menores, la que empieza mañana  
- Si, no me digas que…  
- Yo soy Ford, el trabajador social- dijo él algo desconcertado  
- ¿Ford? ¿J. Ford? ¿El mismo Ford que me ha mandado correos con la información del centro?- Ahora era a Kate a la que no le cabían los ojos en la cara  
- El mismo- dijo él sonriendo- y tú serás K. Austen…  
- ¡Es increíble! ¡Esos mails eran tan profesionales… Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que tú…  
- Me ofendes, Pecas- dijo él sonriendo- ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que era un paleto que se gana la vida haciendo chapuzas o algo así?  
- Supongo que sí- dijo ella avergonzada- No te ofendas, pero es que…  
- Tranquila. Yo tampoco hubiera imaginado que una psicóloga tan brillante fuera tan joven. Lo cierto es que esperaba a una señora con gafas, traje y un moño muy repeinado. Y aparece una pecosa con una camiseta sucia, unos vaqueros desgastados y unas… ¡Ah! Perdona, prometí no mencionar… eso- dijo señalando las zapatillas

Kate no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos tenía pinta de lo que realmente eran. Pero esos correos transmitían un entusiasmo fuera de lo común por los chavales. James le había contado todo lo que hacían, qué casos llevaban entre manos, qué antecedentes tenían, cómo tenían pensado solucionarlos, y desde luego le dio la impresión de que era un magnífico profesional.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy deseando empezar. Aunque no me pondré un traje, pero si prometo ducharme y cambiarme de ropa- dijo Kate sonriéndole  
- Hay mucho trabajo- dijo él- Demasiado para los recursos que tenemos. Nos vendrá muy bien tu ayuda y tus ideas  
- Espero ser útil

James sostenía la cerveza entre las manos, jugueteando con ella. Por primera vez vio algo más que a un engreído y arrogante. Y sintió una extraña sensación de cercanía. Ambos trabajaban en lo mismo, tenían las mismas inquietudes…

- Oye, Pecas- dijo tímidamente- ¿Crees en el destino?  
- ¿En el destino?- repitió ella  
- ¿No crees que es extraño que vengas desde Iowa, te encuentre tirada en la carretera, hayas alquilado la casa de enfrente y que era de mi mejor amigo, y encima vayamos a trabajar juntos por cuánto tiempo?  
- Por mucho, espero- contestó ella  
- Eso ¿no es raro?- insistió él mirándola fijamente a los ojos  
- Destino, coincidencia… No lo se- dijo ella sonriendo- Pero espero que sea bueno.  
- Yo también- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla

Iba a serlo. Iba a ser bueno. Podía sentirlo. Había algo en él que no podía explicar. Y tenía una sensación que no adivinaba a identificar, pero esos ojos… De algún modo sabía que ese era su lugar, su destino


	173. Chapter 173

CAPITULO 173 (Maya)

**Túnez, septiembre de 2004.**

-¡Doctor Shepard¡  
-Buenos días ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposa?  
-Bien. Gracias a sus medicinas la pierna ya no está tan hinchada.  
-Es una gran noticia.  
-¿Puedo bajar con usted esta mañana hasta el hospital?  
-Rachid, llevo diciéndote desde hace tres meses que soy Jack.  
-Bien, Jack.  
-Eso está mejor. Primero tengo que ir a la tienda, hay algunas cosas que tengo que comprar. Nos vemos en quince minutos.

Jack salió de la pequeña casa en la que se alojaba desde que había llegado a Túnez. Había trabajado codo a codo junto a su padre los últimos cinco años en el hospital de Los Ángeles. Cuando llegó la oportunidad de poder hacer algo más no se lo pensó. Hizo las maletas y se marchó. Había mucho trabajo por hacer en aquel lugar, donde las medicinas o el agua eran un bien mucho más apreciado que en otros lugares de Occidente donde muchas cosas se daban por sentadas.

El hospital era pequeño, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que llegaban a diario hasta él. Ayudar a los demás había sido algo innato en él, y en aquel sitio su trabajo parecía mejor valorado y más apreciado. Sentía una gran libertad no comparable a ningún otro lugar en el que hubiera estado.

Llegó a la tienda de Aaminah donde además había un teléfono público que solía utilizar. Marcó el número que conocía de menoría. La voz al otro lado del teléfono le hizo sonreír.

-Hola, mama.  
-Hola cariño. ¿Cómo van las cosas? Espero que te pongas crema, el sol allí es mucho más fuerte que aquí.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?  
-Bien. Si no fuera por lo ocurrido con tu padre…..  
-Mama, ya hace quince días, estoy seguro de que ya podrá valerse por sí mismo.  
-Ese no es el problema. Ahora no me deja tranquila.  
-Me gustaría veros, los dos solos, deber ser divertido.  
-Quiere hablar contigo, cuídate mucho cariño. Te quiero.  
-Yo también te quiero mama.  
-Hola hijo.  
-¡Papá¡ ¿Qué tal tu rodilla?  
-Bien, recuperándose poco a poco. ¿Mucho trabajo por allí?  
-En realidad si, solo llamaba para escuchar vuestras voces y ver que todo está bien.  
-Todo bien, Jack, aunque te echamos de menos. ¿Cuándo vas a volver?  
-¡Papá¡  
-Es cierto, yo he vivido mi vida, tu vives la tuya. Todo claro.  
-Hasta pronto.  
-Cuídate, hijo.

Salió de la pequeña habitación y mira por las estanterías buscando algo de comida y un par de cervezas para la noche. Una lata se le resbala y se abre, manchando su camisa y la de una joven que le mira con gran odio y con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué coño hace?¡  
-Lo siento, se me ha resbalado, deje que….-Jack saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo e intenta limpiar las ropas de la joven.  
-De ninguna manera piense que va a tocarme.  
-Ya le he dicho que lo siento. Además no creo que esté más sucia que antes.  
-¿Me está llamando sucia?  
-Está llena de arena.  
-Será porque vengo de trabajar.  
-¿Dónde trabaja?  
-¿y a ti que te importa? Todos los americanos sois iguales, os pensáis que lo sabéis todo y venís a estos países a proporcionar algo de cordura, que ni vosotros tenéis.  
-¿Británica?  
-¿Te importa? Algunas tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Jack sonríe mientras ve como aquella mujer sale hasta la caja y paga sus cosas. Mientras un niño empieza a limpiar el suelo y a retirar el resto de lo que queda de aquella lata de cerveza. Le ayuda a recoger la suciedad y sale de allí con dirección al hospital.

El día pasa sin demasiados altercados, algunas vacunas, incisiones y recetas, pero nada demasiado complejo. Piensa en su encuentro con aquella joven, furiosa y llena de polvo. ¿Dónde podría trabajar para estar tan llena de arena? No tenía las manos como para ser una recolectora de verduras, o una obrera dedicada a la construcción. Oye murmullos a lo lejos. La enfermera entra en la sala y le dice que hay una urgencia. Cuando entra se sorprende al ver a aquella joven en la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Lleva la misma ropa que esta mañana y le mira con sorpresa, sin entender qué demonios hace él aquí.

-¿Es usted el médico?  
-Así es, ¿se encuentra bien?-La joven señala dentro a un hombre que tiene el brazo ensangrentado.  
-Mi amigo. Ha sufrido un corte en el brazo. -Jack se acerca y comienza a revisar la herida. Comprueba que es bastante profunda y está infectada. La sangre parece brotar sin control.  
-Déjeme verlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?  
-Excavaciones. Una roca se desprendió, ni siquiera me di cuenta….  
-Le pondré un calmante para el dolor. No se preocupe estará bien.

Después de media hora suturando y eliminando la infección, vuelve a su despacho donde aquella mujer le está esperando con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Su amigo está bien. Pero pasará la noche aquí, la herida podría infectarse, es bastante profunda.  
-¿Podrá volver a trabajar?  
-¿Picando piedra?  
-¿Eso es lo que cree que hacemos?  
-Dígamelo usted.  
-Es fotógrafo y yo soy arqueóloga. Trabajamos en la nueva excavación que hay en Tapso.  
-¿El yacimiento arqueológico?  
-¿Lo conoce?  
-me gusta la fotografía y la historia.  
-Pues bien, Matt tiene que hacer las fotografías y enviarlas esta semana a la revista para su publicación.  
-Pues lo siento, pero eso no va a poder ser, tendrá el brazo inmovilizado al menos quince días.  
-¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer yo?¡ No puedo encontrar a alguien que le sustituya de la noche a la mañana.  
-Lo siento.  
-¡Espere¡¿Es un aficionado o esas fotos son suyas?  
-¿Por qué iban a ser mías?  
-En su placa pone Shepard y en esas fotos también.  
-Si son mías, pero no puedo ayudarla, tengo mucho trabajo aquí y ….  
-Por favor le pagaré. Es muy importante, doctor Shepard.  
-Muy bien, pero no espere demasiado.  
-Le espero mañana en el campamento de Tapso. Por cierto, soy Charlotte.  
-Jack.  
-Hasta mañana, Jack, a las siete.

Llega puntual a su cita. Charlotte le espera y le presenta al resto de los integrantes de la excavación, gente fascinada por las civilizaciones perdidas y los restos antiguos. Se acercan a una de las pequeñas tiendas donde está todo el material de Matt.

-Esta es la cámara. Aunque veo que has traído la tuya.  
-Me siento más cómodo de este modo. ¿Qué se supone que debo fotografiar?  
-Bueno, doctor Shepard, Jack…parece que no eres consciente de lo privilegiado que eres al estar en este lugar.  
-Ilústrame, Charlotte.  
-veras Tapso es un yacimiento arqueológico de gran importancia para el mundo de la arqueología. esto que ves aquí comprende una necrópolis púnica, es aquí donde estamos trabajando actualmente. También hay un anfiteatro y algunos restos de otras civilizaciones que estuvieron situadas en Tunicia muchos años antes de Cristo.  
-Impresionante. ¿No eres muy joven para ser arqueóloga?  
-No tanto como puedas pensar. Ahora comencemos, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder.

Jack sonríe mientras observa como le va mostrando los diferentes yacimientos. Aquello es realmente impresionante. Por alguna razón no puede apartar los ojos de aquel rostro que le resulta tan extrañamente familiar y porque no puede comprender donde la ha visto con anterioridad. Charlotte también e ha dado cuenta de que hay algo extraño en toda esta situación. No conoce a muchos médicos, es un hombre bastante sencillo, pero hay algo que se le escapa. La forma que tiene de mirarla, su postura corporal e incluso su sonrisa son tan cercanos que no entiende a que vienen todas aquellas sensaciones. Es algo que no suele ocurrirle, cuando conoce a alguien sabe de antemano si lo ha visto antes o no, pero esto es distinto, extraño. "¿Donde te he visto antes, Jack?", piensa mientras toma un trago de su botella de agua.

Jack estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse a casa. Metió su equipo en el Jeep y se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando alguien le llamó.

-Jack¡ ¿Te vas?  
-Se me hace tarde, mañana tendré que compensar en el hospital.  
-Muchas gracias. Has hecho un gran trabajo.

Se acerca a él y le da un suave beso en la mejilla. Él no lo espera, o tal vez si, no lo sabe. Ambos sonríen, tienen la sensación de que tal vez no sea la última vez que se vean.

-No sueñes con que publiquen las fotos.  
-Soñar no es malo. Adiós, Jack.  
-Adiós, Charlotte.

Ve como se aleja, como se marcha. ¿Podría invitarla a tomar algo? Es demasiado raro. Pero por alguna extraña razón aquella mujer le gusta. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo. Ella se da la vuelta para sonreírle una última vez.

Quince días después se encontraba en un bar de la ciudad tomando una cerveza. Durante aquel tiempo no había dejado de pensar en aquella mujer. ¿Por qué se sentía extrañamente atraído por ella? Ni siquiera la conocía, no sabía nada de ella. Pero irremediablemente solo podía rezar por volver a verla. Bebió un trago de su cerveza cuando una mano depositó una revista en su mesa. Era una mano llena de pecas y sonrió sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué te dije?¡  
-Hola, Charlotte¡¿Han publicado las fotos?  
-Así es. ¿No es fantástico?  
-Si realmente. Enhorabuena.  
-¿Pasa algo, Jack? Tal vez no ha sido buena idea venir aquí, fui a tu casa y ese hombre me dijo que sueles venir aquí, pero si te molesto me iré.  
-No….no te vayas. Lo siento, me siento algo raro.  
-Te mostraré un sitio fantástico, estoy seguro de que nunca has visto algo mejor.

Charlotte le lleva hasta las ruinas de una pequeña ciudad que antes fue ocupada por los romanos. Es una vista espectacular, iluminada por los focos que han sido instalados por su equipo. Jack está impresionado y fascinado. No solo por las vistas, por alguna razón que desconoce se siente privilegiado por estar allí con aquella mujer. Ambos se sientan en silencio, son tantas cosas las que se tienen que preguntar el uno al otro, tanto que quieren saber, pero no encuentran las palabras adecuadas para expresar como puedes querer a alguien sin ni siquiera saber mucho sobre esa persona. Como puede alguien embargarte y llenarte de ese modo, solo con una mirada y un nombre.

-¿Por qué te hiciste médico?  
-Tradición familiar. ¿Por qué te hiciste arqueóloga?  
-Siempre he sido algo rara, civilizaciones perdidas, el hombre y se destino, Egipto, Mesopotamia, Grecia, he estado en muchos lugares, pero nada como esto.  
-¿Piensas estar toda la vida de aquí para allá?  
-Un poco como tú, ¿no?  
-Tienes razón. -Ambos sonríen.  
-Tengo una sensación extraña, a veces me pasa, pero esto es distinto….es como si…  
-Me conocieras.  
-¿Si? Pero no es así, no te he visto en mi vida.  
-Yo a ti tampoco.  
-Sin embargo hay algo que deseo hacer desde algún tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos sabe quien se acercó a quien, quien dio el primer paso. Lo único que saben es que ese beso fue el principio de algo que ambos habían añorado tanto, deseado tanto. Algo que habían perdido la esperanza de encontrar. El amor, la felicidad, la confianza.

**Los Ángeles, septiembre de 2006.**

-¡Charlotte¡  
-¡Estoy arriba¡

Jack sube las escaleras de su casa y llega hasta el dormitorio. Lo único que puede ver de su mujer son las piernas que sobresalen del armario. No puede creer que está haciéndolo otra vez.

-¿Qué está haciendo?  
-¿A ti que te parece? esto es un desastre. No puedo creer que tengamos este armario así.  
-¡Hey! ¡He traído chocolate¡- Saca una tableta de la bolsa y sonríe, ella se levanta, pero no parece muy convencida de que el chocolate sea muy conveniente ahora.

-¿Chocolate para mí? ¿No crees que esté suficientemente gorda ya?  
-No estás gorda, estas embarazada de ocho meses.  
-¿No me digas?¡  
-Vamos deja eso, yo me encargaré luego.- Se acerca hasta ella y la abraza mientras besa sus labios. Charlotte sonríe y acaricia su rostro.  
-He decido un nombre. Lucy.  
-¿Lucy? ¿Por qué Lucy?  
-No lo se, pero me gusta.  
-A mi también cariño. Lucy.  
-Me alegro de que te guste porque no acepto réplica. Por cierto una vez que nazca nuestra hija, tengo algunos proyectos interesantes en la India, así que ya puedes ir buscando un trabajo por allí, aunque también te puedes dedicar a cuidarla.  
-Ya veremos. ¿Y qué pasa con el museo?  
-La India, Jack, la India. Te va a encantar.

Jack sonríe mientras vuelve a besarla y acaricia el vientre de su esposa. La India. ¿Por qué no? Da igual donde estén o lo que hagan mientras estén juntos. Eso es lo único que importa.


	174. Chapter 174

Zarland creo que este capítulo te gustará más que el de Jack…..sobre todo si te gusta Charlie y Claire…..¿Jack y Juliet juntos?¡ Nunca fue nuestra intención….Ya queda poco para el final…Espero que disfrutes de lo que queda de fic y gracias por seguir ahí…XD

CAPITULO 174 (Mira)

Charlie conectó el amplificador portátil que llevaba y dejó en el suelo la caja para las monedas, era una calurosa mañana de sábado de primeros de febrero y Darling Harbour estaba muy animado, sería un buen día, seguro, ya había tocado bastantes veces allí y no se le había dado mal, pero hoy se veía mucha más gente paseando, claro que también había más competencia, a unos metros de él estaba el chico que vendía cuadros y hacía retratos, y más allá había un teatrillo de marionetas y cuando llegaba había visto a un cuarteto de cuerda interpretando música de Vivaldi, bueno, al menos cada uno iba a lo suyo y además en Manchester ahora estaría lloviendo sin pausa, si ese no era un motivo para animarse…

Cuando Liam le dijo que dejaba el grupo no se lo tomó bien, intentó decirse que no le necesitaba pero todos los demás lo fueron dejando también, demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo para nada, ya estaban cansados de las actuaciones en pubs a las que solo iban los amigos, y Liam había tenido una niña, Megan, y a su mujer no le hacía gracia que perdiese más el tiempo, así que Liam había sentado definitivamente la cabeza y había olvidado los sueños de fama y gloria.

En realidad Charlie nunca había pensado en la fama ni en la gloria o no demasiado, no se trataba de eso, pero la música era importante para él y no le entraba en la cabeza hacer otra cosa, también era verdad que no le iba bien con ninguna, todos los trabajos que había probado habían terminado mal, no eran lo suyo, así que cuando Liam le dejó colgado se lió la manta a la cabeza y cogió un billete de avión hacia el otro extremo del mundo, allí en Australia era verano, el verano le inspiraba… Así que ahora estaba en Sídney y pensaba recorrer todo el mundo, la rutina y la vida familiar no estaban hechas para él.

Cogió la guitarra, empezaría con los Beatles, a todo el mundo le gustaban los Beatles, y a los aussis más que a nadie…

_"Help! I need somebody__  
__Help! Not just anybody__  
__Help! You know I need someone__  
__Help!__  
__When I was younger, so much younger than today__  
__I never needed anybody's help in any way__  
__And now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured__  
__Now I find I've changed my mind__  
__I've opened up the doors__  
__Help me if you can, I'm feeling down__  
__And I do appreciate you being round__  
__Help me get my feet back on the ground__  
__Won't you please please help me?…"___

Unas cuantas personas se habían parado a escucharle, y aquella chica, la novia del de los cuadros, también se había parado, cuando terminó la canción algunos de ellos dejaron unas cuantas monedas pero ella solo le sonrió y se fue junto a su novio. Charlie se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba, le tenía embobado esa chica, no sabía qué era lo que tenía, era preciosa desde luego, pero también era la novia de ese imbécil, venía a veces a hacerle compañía y él no quería líos, pero esa sonrisa…

Charlie siguió a lo suyo.

_"Michelle, ma belle__  
__These are words that go together well__  
__My Michelle__  
__Michelle, ma belle__  
__Sont les mots qui vont très bien ensemble__  
__Tres bien ensemble.__  
__I love you, I love you, I love you__  
__That's all I want to say__  
__Until I find a way__  
__I will say the only words__  
__I know that you'll understand..."__  
_  
Su novio estaba haciendo un retrato de una turista japonesa, y Charlie veía como ella estaba más pendiente de él que de lo que hacía su novio, el tío pintaba unos cuadros supuestamente vanguardistas que consistían en manchas de distintos tamaños y colores, pero iba allí a hacer los retratos para intentar sacarse algo de pasta, como los demás.

Normalmente empezaba con los Beatles y luego iba alternando, Oasis, Blur, Radiohead, y algunas de las canciones que había compuesto para Driveshaft, pero si a ella le gustaban los Beatles…

_"Love, love, love__  
__Love, love, love__  
__Love, love, love__  
__There's nothing you can do that can't be done__  
__Nothing you can sing that can't be sung__  
__Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game__  
__It's easy__  
__Nothing you can make that can't be made__  
__No one you can save that can't be saved__  
__Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time__  
__It's easy__  
__All you need is love__  
__All you need is love__  
__All you need is love, love..."__  
_  
La gente se paraba y coreaba el estribillo, definitivamente tendría que variar el repertorio, había que dar a la gente lo que pedía, pero la verdad era que hoy no le importaba la gente, le había mirado a ella mientras terminaba la canción y todos cantaban a coro y ella se había reído, tenía que pensar deprisa, menos mal que no faltaba dónde elegir.

_"Love, love me do,__  
__you know I love you.__  
__I´ll always be true__  
__so please love me do,__  
__who ho love me do.__  
__Love, love me do,__  
__you know I love you.__  
__I´ll always be true__  
__so please love me do,__  
__who ho love me do.__  
__Someone to love, somebody new.__  
__Someone to love, someone like you..."_

Pero ahora ella ya no estaba escuchando, su novio discutía con el marido de la señora japonesa que no parecía muy contento con el resultado del cuadro, el hombre parecía correcto pero el chico se estaba poniendo violento y cogió el cuadro y lo rompió en dos, los japoneses se marcharon sin decir una palabra más y él se puso a recoger sus cosas mientras ella intentaba tranquilizarle. No escuchaba lo que decían pero estaba claro que él era un anormal, pues no la estaba gritando ahora a ella…

Cuando Charlie terminó la canción los oyó discutir.

- ¡Thomas, necesitamos el dinero para el alquiler!  
- ¡Yo no valgo para esto, Claire, estoy desperdiciando mi talento, tú lo estás asfixiando, yo soy un artista, no un pintamonas!  
- ¿Yo asfixio tu talento? Quédate con tu talento, Thomas.

Claire se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente de allí, pero apenas había dado unos pocos pasos cuando él fue hasta ella y la alcanzó.

- ¡Claire, espera, no debí decir eso, tú sabes que me importas, pero esto no es lo mío!  
- Déjame en paz, ya estoy harta de aguantar tonterías.

La gente se había ido marchando cuando había visto que Charlie no continuaba, ahora estaban justo delante de él y aquel tío la sujetaba por el brazo y a Charlie no le gustaba como la trataba.

- ¡Claire, este no es sitio de discutir esto, vayamos a casa y lo hablaremos tranquilamente!  
- No voy a dejar que me vuelvas a convencer, hemos terminado. ¡Suéltame!

No pudo evitar intervenir, nunca había hecho nada así, ni hubiese pensado que sería capaz de hacerlo, el tío le sacaba treinta centímetros y todos los que pasaban miraban para otro lado.

- Oye, te está diciendo que la sueltes.

Él le miró de arriba abajo y pareció decidir que podría aplastarle igual que a una hormiga.

- ¿Y a ti qué coño te importa?  
- Eres un imbécil y estará mucho mejor sin ti.

Él se quedó un momento callado pero luego le soltó un puñetazo en la cara sin mediar palabra, aun a pesar de estar esperando algo así Charlie cayó al suelo, Claire comenzó a gritar y la gente empezó a prestar más atención.

- ¡Estás loco, Thomas! ¡Lárgate de aquí, no quiero volver a verte más!  
- Muy bien, tú lo has querido, nena. Deja mis cosas dónde Barry.  
- No te preocupes, te devolveré hasta la última de tus preciosas pinturas.

Thomas no se molestó en contestarla y Claire se volvió hacia Charlie que ya se había levantado y se sujetaba la mandíbula.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño?  
- Nah, apenas. Lo siento, me parece que no he sido de mucha ayuda y además no era asunto mío.  
- Gracias de todos modos, es verdad que es un imbécil, me alegro de que alguien se lo haya dicho.  
- Si es así no me importa volver a decírselo, no me cogerá desprevenido la próxima vez.  
- Espero que no haya más veces - ella le dirigió otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas. - Soy Claire ¿y tú?  
- Charlie.  
- Me alegro de haberte conocido, Charlie, aunque creo que ya no vendré mucho por aquí.  
- Vaya, es una lástima, ahora que había descubierto que te gustan las canciones de los Beatles.

Claire volvió a sonreír.

- Me gustan mucho, pero tú las interpretas de un modo… peculiar.  
- ¿Es tu manera de decir que las canto mal?

Ella se rió abiertamente.

- Sí, así es.  
- Es que me falta mi grupo, tenía un grupo en Manchester, pero quería ver mundo, ya sabes, abrir la mente, conocer otras cosas, en realidad soy más compositor que interprete.  
- Ya, otro artista.  
- Bueno, a mí al menos no me importa desperdiciar mi talento. Si quieres te acompaño por si vuelve a molestarte, no te dejes engañar por lo de antes, soy más duro de lo que parezco.

Claire frunció los labios.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Charlie.  
- Como quieras, pero ya sabes, si te apetece escuchar de nuevo a los Beatles…  
- Ya sé dónde encontrarte.  
- Sí, eso.

**Ocho meses después. **

- ¡Por favor, es urgente, necesitamos un médico!  
- ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Las contracciones son cada vez más rápidas!  
- ¡Pase, por aquí! ¡Usted no! Tiene que rellenar el formulario.  
- ¿Eh? Sí, dígame.  
- ¿Es usted el padre?  
- No, bueno, sí, en realidad…

Charlie estaba muy nervioso y solo quería entrar dentro, pero intento calmarse, la enfermera le miró comprensiva.

- No importa, dígame el nombre de ella.  
- Claire, Claire Littleton.

No la había vuelto a ver desde aquel día, pero una tarde se la encontró sentada en el parque, se paró a saludarla, pero ella parecía a punto de comenzar a llorar, no quería molestarla pero se lo contó sin que apenas le preguntase, estaba embarazada, del imbécil, no sabía qué hacer, su madre se recuperaba lentamente de un grave accidente de tráfico, su padre no vivía en Australia, había ido a una clínica pero cuando llegó su turno se había echado atrás y se había marchado de allí, y no sabía porque le estaba contando todo esto a un extraño.

Charlie no se sentía extraño con ella, aunque no sabía por qué era así ni porqué se alegraba tanto de que no hubiese abortado, sería por su educación católica, algunas cosas nunca se olvidan… Se siguieron viendo, él encontró trabajo en Sídney, para una empresa de publicidad, elegía canciones para los anuncios, y también componía algunos jingles y hacía los arreglos, no era lo que había pensado hacer pero la verdad es que le divertía el trabajo y le pagaban mejor de lo que hubiese podido esperar, fue un golpe de suerte, Claire y él empezaron a salir, ella no estaba muy segura de que fuese buena idea, le costó mucho convencerla pero allí estaban y él quería estar dentro con ella pero aquella mujer no dejaba de hacer preguntas. Por fin le dejaron pasar, los gritos de Claire se oían desde el pasillo.

- Lo siento, Claire, no da tiempo a ponerte la epidural, ya está aquí, tendrás que hacerlo ahora.  
- ¡Pero me duele!  
- Durará poco, cariño, está prácticamente fuera. ¿Has ido a los cursos, no? Recuerda, coge aire y empuja.

Charlie estaba aterrorizado pero Claire parecía relativamente serena y con apenas dos empujones el niño nació y comenzó a llorar.

- Aquí tienes, cariño, lo has hecho muy bien, es un niño perfecto.  
- Mira, Charlie, ¿no te parece que es precioso?  
- Es la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca.  
- ¿Cómo le vais a llamar?

Los dos respondieron a dúo.

- Aaron.


	175. Chapter 175

Pues hicimos otra cosa Zarland, solo de Sawyer, de Sawyer y de nosotras desvariando XD pero no creo que la colguemos, no es publicable XDDDDD pero sí aun te queda animo y eso vale también para las demás ;) está en la web.

Y que bien que tú tambíen cuelgues cosas, a ver si se anima el fanfic de Lost, lo suliet como te puedes imaginar nos gusta tanto como a ti lo skate XD, el de hoy es muy skate :/ XD pero tú ponte con él que le echaremos un ojo ;)

CAPÍTULO 175 (Gigi)

Le dolía todo el cuerpo por el tremendo maltrato que había sufrido esos últimos días, y sabía que esto no terminaba todavía. No le cabía ninguna duda, lo iban a matar pero, extrañamente, eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Lo que más lo preocupaba sobre todas las cosas era que la iba a dejar sola y no iba a ser capaz de defenderla ni cuidarla para que no le pasará nada. Era la primera vez que anteponía la seguridad de una persona a su propia sobrevivencia. No le importaba morir, seguramente nadie lo extrañaría ni lloraría por él, demasiadas cosas malas había hecho, demasiado rencor y odio llevaba en su cuerpo, demasiado quebrado se sentía por dentro. No, nadie lloraría por él, excepto tal vez ella. La veía detrás de las rejas con la cara transfigurada por el miedo y la preocupación que sentía por él. El rostro manchado de barro y suciedad, los pelos revueltos y la ropa sucia por tantas horas de trabajo forzado, sin embargo nada de esto disminuía su hermosura, sino todo lo contrario, de alguna forma resaltaba más su belleza exótica. Sabía que había llorado, se notaba en su cara, algo había pasado en esas horas que desapareció, estaba desesperada. Ella también sabía que él iba a morir, y podía ver cuán profundamente esto la afecta. ¿Sería verdad lo que le dijo cuándo ese imbécil le pegaba? ¿De verdad lo amaba? Necesitaba tanto saber eso, se desesperaba por preguntarle.

La vio escaparse nuevamente de la jaula e ir hacia él enfurecida. Sabía que ella no entendía esa inercia, esa falta de acción de parte de él. Claro, no sabía nada, él no había querido preocuparla más, quería evitar que ella perdiera toda la esperanza, que se sintiera tan desalentada e impotente como él se sentía en esos momentos. Pero al final le dijo la verdad, le contó que no había forma de escapar, que no estaban en La Isla principal sino prisioneros en una pequeña Isla. Y de repente sucedió lo inesperado, lo que tanto había deseado desde el primer momento que la vio, lo que noche tras noche, día tras día había soñado sin ilusión que se hiciera realidad. Comenzó a besarlo con pasión, con desesperación, dejando caer todas las barreras que había entre ellos, revelando sus sentimientos sin ningún tipo de límites ni de control. El intentó pararla, darle tiempo a que analizará su impulso, pero al mirarla a los ojos, esa conexión especial que había entre ellos, esa forma de entenderse sin palabras, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, ella lo amaba, lo quería y eso era suficiente, nada más importaba, los otros, el inminente peligro de muerte, el dolor físico por tantas torturas, todo se esfumó, como si repentinamente los hubieran aislado en otra realidad, como si nada más existirá, solo ellos fundidos en esos apasionados besos, solo ellos profesándose ese amor que tanto tiempo quisieron ocultar y negar pero era inevitable…..

Se despertó sobresaltado por el ruido del despertador, no entendía nada, donde estaba, qué día era, ni siquiera sabía con certeza quién era él, parecía estar en el cuerpo de otra persona, nadando en un mar de confusión. Tardó en reaccionar, en darse cuenta que todo era un sueño. Pero no le cabía duda que era el sueño más real que había tenido. Era como si efectivamente él hubiera estado ahí, como si hubiera experimentado realmente todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones. Se lavó la cara con agua fría esperando poder despejar su mente, se sentía todavía conmocionado y afectado por el sueño. Le resultaba increíble el poder que tenía su nueva vecina sobre él, obviamente había soñado con otras chicas con anterioridad, algunos sueños demasiados eróticos, pensó divertido, pero nunca de esa forma tan viva, teniendo sentimientos tan fuertes y encontrados, sufriendo y gozando de una manera que, si era honesto, nunca experimentó en su vida real.

Se terminó de cambiar y salió al porche. No sabía si ir o no a invitarla para ir juntos al trabajo. Después de todo ella no tenía auto e iban los dos para el mismo lugar pero no quería parecer pesado o desesperado. Para ser sincero, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de verla, el sueño lo había afectado mucho y necesitaba comprobar cómo reaccionaba a su presencia. Se quedó parado como un tonto varios minutos sin terminar de decidirse cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda que lo sobresaltó:

- ¡Hola! Vas a ojear mi casa de tanto mirarla- le dijo divertida viendo como él se ponía incómodo por ser descubierto.  
- Vaya, Pecas, entre todas tus virtudes, además eres deportista- le dijo intentando cambiar el tema de conversación, odiaba quedar expuesto de esa manera. Kate estaba vestida con ropa deportiva, bastante sudada y cansada, por lo visto hacía rato que estaba haciendo actividad física.  
- Sí, intento correr todos los días una hora antes de ir a trabajar, me ayuda a despejar la mente y empezar la mañana con más energía.  
- Qué admirable, yo ni loco me despierto tan temprano para eso, la verdad que no soy una persona mañanera, en lugar de ponerme las pilas estaría de mal humor todo el día  
- No hace falta que lo digas, se nota que te gusta más el deporte nocturno- le dijo Kate impulsivamente, sin pensar en lo que decía y arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento que salieron las palabras de su boca.  
- Si la verdad que soy bastante bueno en la noche, cuando quieras podemos ejercitar juntos y lo compruebas- le dijo con esa sonrisa seductora difícil de ignorar.  
- Idiota – le dijo Kate tratando de parecer ofendida pero sin lograrlo.  
- Por cierto, en una hora salgo para el trabajo. ¿Vienes conmigo? Me imagino que todavía no deben haber arreglado tu auto… Le preguntó casi con indiferencia, pero la verdad se moría porque le dijera que sí, quería pasar el mayor tiempo con ella.  
- Muchas gracias, te estaba por preguntar, pero me daba un poco de apuro, realmente me has ayudado mucho y no quiero abusar.  
- No te preocupes, después te cobro con interés. Anda a ducharte, porque así no subís a mi auto - dijo sonriendo- mientras tanto preparo un rico desayuno .  
- También cocinas…  
- Pecas, de alguna forma tengo que sobrevivir, no demores mucho que tenemos una mañana bastante complicada. Lo siento, no vas a tener mucho tiempo de adaptarte, estamos tapados en trabajo  
- Para eso vine, cuando me contabas en los mails sobre el trabajo que realizaban, supe que no debía buscar más, este es el lugar donde tengo que estar- le dijo con un brillo en los ojos que delataba la emoción que le producía este trabajo. De alguna forma esto lo conmocionó más, no cabía dudas que compartían la misma pasión y el mismo entusiasmo por ayudar y contener chicos con problemas de sociabilización y marginados. Cuando leía los mensajes que le enviaba, generalmente se quedaba sorprendido por la empatía y el compromiso que mostraba por eso chicos, se sentía reflejado en sus palabras, eran tan parecidas a sus propios sentimientos que no dudo un segundo en contratarla, claro que nunca pensó que fuera tan bella.

A los poco minutos regresó, lista para trabajar. Cuando James abrió la puerta se sorprendió, porque nunca la había visto arreglada, no es que estuviera vestida formalmente, eso no iba con ella, pero se veía preciosa con un vestido sencillo, el pelo recogido y un maquillaje casi imperceptible que resaltaba más sus hermosos ojos.

- Wow ¿qué hicieron con mi vecina?- le dijo mirándola con admiración  
- No pretenderás que vaya con mis zapatillas de Hello Kitty- le dijo sonriendo aunque algo incómoda  
- Ja, ja ¿Por qué no?, si son preciosas. Buenos vamos a desayunar que se nos hace tarde.  
- ¡Qué rico se ve todo! Desde que llegué no como comida de verdad, solo chatarra.- Le dijo sirviéndose un abundante plato de huevo con tocinos, unos panqueques y un poco de queso mientras James colocaba una taza de café humeante frente a ella. La veía comer con ganas, disfrutando la comida. Sonrió, se sentía bien desayunar acompañado, charlaron de cosas triviales hasta que se hizo la hora de partir.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, todos los miraron con caras extrañas. Se preguntaban quién era esa mujer que entraba con James y que lo trataba con tanta familiaridad. La verdad que parecía imposible pensar que llevaban solo dos días de conocerse. Recordó el sueño que tuvo y nuevamente lo inquietó. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué le había parecido tan real? ¿Por qué sentía todo ese torbellino interno cuando estaba con ella? No era lógico, casi no sabía nada de ella, y sin embargo era como si la conociera de toda la vida. La presentó y se fue a su oficina a atender algunos asuntos que había dejado pendientes. De vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar de reojo, observándola como se integraba con todos los demás. Parecía que a todos le había caído bien, se sentía risas y escuchaba como trataban de sacarle información. Se unió al grupo, para aprovechar conocer más de ella sin preguntárselo directamente, no quería aparecer muy interesado. Así supo que era hija única, que toda su vida había vivido en Iowa, que le gustaba la vida al aire libre y las aventuras, que estuvo por casarse pero se arrepintió a tiempo y que ahora estaba sola y sin intenciones de estar en pareja por un largo lapso de tiempo. La escuchaba fascinado mientras hablaba esperando que no se le notara tanto, no quería que nadie percibiera como lo afectaba esa chica.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró una rubia despampanante, vestida elegantemente con un traje de diseñador, el pelo perfectamente planchado y un aire de arrogancia y autoestima que en la mayoría de los casos intimidaba a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Se paró por un minuto mirando a James un poco sorprendida y luego fijo su mirada en Kate. Se percibió por un instante una mueca de desagrado en su semblante que rápidamente cambió a una sonrisa falsa.

- Hola, soy la abogada del Juzgado, Juliet Parker- le dijo extendiéndole la mano con cara de pocos amigos- Me imagino que serás la nueva psicóloga, James me ha hablado mucho de ti – Dijo mientras ponía su brazo posesivamente sobre James y le daba un beso un tanto frío en la boca- Espero que te adaptes rápido a este lugar, no es nada fácil lidiar con los problemas que habitualmente atendemos.  
- Estoy segura que sí, tengo experiencia en este tema y me apasiona lo que hago, creo que voy a poder desempeñar mi trabajo eficientemente como lo he hecho siempre- Le dijo también con una sonrisa falsa, pero con mucha seguridad defendiendo su posición.

Indiscutiblemente Juliet no le había caído nada bien, su cara había cambiado desde que la rubia llegó y pudo percibir que no le había gustado para nada la manera posesiva como lo había saludado

- Me alegro- dijo fríamente- James puedo hablar un minuto en privado contigo- dijo mientras lo arrastraba hasta su oficina.  
- ¿Se puede saber a qué vino ese beso? Le preguntó apenas cerró la puerta. No recuerdo que anteriormente me hayas saludado de esa manera.  
- Me parece que ya es hora que blanqueemos nuestra relación  
- ¡¿Qué relación, Juliet? Me parece que habíamos quedado de acuerdo que lo nuestro era algo sin compromiso… - Le dijo sorprendido  
- James, hemos salido por casi un año, sé que dijimos que era algo sin compromiso, que no queríamos arruinar nuestra relación profesional, pero creo que tenemos que formalizar esto, los dos estamos mayores para comportarnos tan inmaduramente.  
- Y que te da derecho a pensar qué esto es una decisión tuya. ¿No se te ocurrió consultarlo conmigo antes de volver nuestra relación en algo serio? - Le preguntó indignado, nadie podía negar que era hermosa, pero tenía una personalidad insoportable. Si tenía que ser honesto, varias veces había pensado en ese año, en llevar la relación a otro nivel, supuestamente reunía todas las condiciones para ello, aparte de su belleza física, era inteligente, con un futuro brillante, encantadora cuando se lo proponía, pero había demasiado cosas que lo tiraban para atrás y que inclinaban la balanza mucho más para el lado negativo. Era muy calculadora, fría, no ponía pasión en sus casos, para ella eran solo estadísticas, miraba a las demás personas con superioridad y solamente era agradable y amable con los de su propia clase social.  
- ¿Es por ella, no?- preguntó enfurecida  
- ¿Por ella? -Trató de parecer indiferente  
- Si, por la psicóloga maravillosa de la que no parás de hablar desde hace un mes. Te olvidaste mencionar entre todas sus virtudes que era hermosa- dijo sin ocultar el celo y la envidia en su voz. James se sorprendió, no era normal en ella mostrar sus emociones.  
- No seas ridícula, solo la conozco hace unas horas, no metas a otras personas en una conversación que es solo nuestra. Además me parece que este tema lo tenemos que tratar en otro ámbito, afuera nos deben estar todos escuchando, es algo privado. Tenemos mucho trabajo para ocuparnos ahora...- le dijo tratando de desviar el tema, no tenía nada ganas hoy de pelear, el día había sido perfecto desde el principio y no quería arruinarlo y menos por culpa de Juliet.  
- Está bien, está noche hablamos. Dijo tranquilizándose un poco.- Hay que resolver si es posible hoy el caso de este chico ¿cómo se llama? Tiene un sobrenombre raro…  
- Huck, por Huckberry Finn, dijo sonriendo al recordar a ese pícaro chico que había ganado su corazón.  
- Si ese- dijo con desdén- Creo que lo más sensato es enviarlo a prisión de inmediato.  
- Ni se te ocurra tomar esa decisión- dijo enojado- hay que buscar otra solución, ese chico tiene potencial, estoy seguro, es muy inteligente y se ve que tiene una gran corazón aunque intente ocultarlo tras ese comportamiento rebelde.  
- No creo que haya que darle otra oportunidad…  
- Me parece que no tienes autoridad para decidir eso, no conoces suficientemente el caso, dame un poco más de tiempo. Voy a ir con Kate a entrevistarlo, estoy seguro que podemos buscar otra opción para él – No lo dijo como sugerencia sino como algo decidido.  
- Está bien- dijo Juliet no muy convencida, pero sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo-Pero esto tiene que quedar resuelto en menos de 48 horas. Se dio vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza, sin despedirse de nadie.

Una hora más tarde viajaba con Kate para entrevistar al chico. Estaban los dos muy callados, casi no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el recorrido. Kate fue la primera en romper el silencio:

- Así que Juliet...¿es tu novia? Trató de no parecer demasiada interesada. La miró divertido, le iba a decir la verdad, que no, no era su novia y nunca lo sería, pero decidió ponerla un poco celosa, podía intuir que no le había gustado Juliet y menos aún sabiendo que tenía algo que ver con él.  
- Algo por el estilo- le dijo haciéndose el interesante- No es por ahora una relación muy formal, tratábamos de mantenerla en secreto para impedir que interfiriera en nuestro trabajo. Aunque quizás ya sea tiempo de formalizarla un poco- Le dijo mirándola disimuladamente para ver cómo reaccionaba con la noticia. Lo que vio realmente le gustó, parecía que el comentario no la había alegrado mucho, cambio su actitud corporal, poniéndose más rígida y cambiando su semblante, había desaparecido la sonrisa en su rostro. "Quizás me estoy imaginando esto", pensó, tenía tantas ganas de que ella sintiera lo mismo que él había sentido en tan poco tiempo, que era posible que no fuera muy objetivo.  
- La verdad que ya es hora de que sientes cabeza- Le dijo sonriendo, tratando de evitar parecer desilusionada- Aunque no parece tu tipo  
- ¿Mi tipo? ¿Y cuál se supone qué es mi tipo ideal de mujer? Le dijo divirtiéndose por el giro de la conversación, le gustaba ponerla en un aprieto, a ver cómo se zafaba de manera diplomática.  
- No sé, alguien que no sea tan estirada y amargada- Le dijo sin filtrar las palabras que le vinieron a la mente arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante En que las dijo.  
- Ja, ja veo que te cayó bien Juliet- riéndose al ver como se le enrojecía la cara a Kate- No te preocupes , no le voy a contar lo que dijiste de ella, sino vas a tener una enemiga de por vida. Por la cara que puso, supo que no le importaba mucho eso. "¿Y qué hay respecto a ti? Escuché recién que estuviste comprometida ¿qué pasó?  
- Por muy poquito tiempo. Estaba a punto de casarme con Kevin, es policía - le dijo sonriendo- muy buena persona y me quería mucho, pero yo no sentía lo mismo. Era como que no encajaba, aunque siempre me trató bien y me daba todo los gustos, cuando estaba con él sentía que no podía ser yo misma, que fingía, tenía que preparar noches de tacos- dijo poniendo cara de hastío - esa vida doméstica no era para mí. O quizás él no era lo que yo buscaba, no sé, es raro. Desde chica pensé que había alguien en el mundo destinado para mí, y conocí mucha personas, he andado con varios hombres- le dijo con mirada pícara- pero nunca encontré ese algo especial, será que no existe y solo me tengo que conformar con lo que hay a mano, pero algo interno me dice que tengo que seguir buscando, que no me tengo que dar por vencida, sé que suena estúpido….  
- Para nada- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin poder creer lo que oía, era lo mismo que le sucedió a él toda la vida hasta… hasta que la vio a ella. Se alegró que en ese mismo momento llegaran al correccional, estaba bastante afectado por las palabras de Kate y le venía bien cambiar de tema.  
- Llegamos, espero que podamos ayudar a este chico, te juro que nunca me había llegado un caso tan profundamente.

Entraron al salón donde iban a tener la entrevista. Huck estaba tirado hacia tras, como si no lo interesada para nada mantener esa conversación. Era un joven muy bien parecido, con un largo pelo rubio, medio sucio y desarreglado, con unos hermosos ojos azules desafiantes. Extrañamente tenía un aire a James, sería por eso que se sentía identificado con él. Al principio le costó llegar a él, le contestaba cualquier cosa o directamente la ignoraba. Pero poco a poco fue ganado su confianza hasta que se quebró y comenzó a contar la historia trágica que lo había marcado de por vida. Él estaba con su madre esa tarde jugando en su pieza, era un niño feliz, de repente sintieron un portazo, su padre borracho, comenzó a gritar buscando a su madre. Ella desesperada lo escondió en el placar, su padre comenzó a golpearla descontrolado, Huck viendo todo esto salió a defender a su madre, pero obviamente no pudo detener a su padre. Con un golpe fuerte la tiró al piso y su cabeza pegó contra la mesa de luz, quitándole la vida al instante. El padre al reaccionar y ver lo que había hecho, le pidió perdón por todo llorando arrepentido, sacó un arma y se pegó un tiro. Desde ese momento su vida cambió para siempre, no tenía ningún familiar directo, nadie que se ocupara de él, así que lo pusieron en un internado y algunas veces, lo sacaban para ir a hogares temporales, pero la vida ahí era mil veces peor, solo lo tenían para hacerle hacer trabajos forzados, casi ni lo alimentaban y menos aún recibía algún tipo de contención. En estos últimos meses había estado en unos de esos hogares y hacía tiempo que no tenían nada que comer, así que cuando uno de los chicos que vivía con él, le sugirió que robaban un almacén, no lo pensó dos veces, debía sobrevivir y no encontraba otra solución. El asunto es que le faltaba el valor, nunca antes había hecho semejante cosa, por lo que su amigo consiguió algo de droga para que se animará a realizar el robo. Obviamente todo salió mal, él nunca antes había consumido y no tenían nada de experiencia, la policía los apresó a los minutos de haber perpetuado el hecho y lo mandaron directamente al correccional.

Mientras escuchaba la historia del chico, james sentía una gran angustia crecer en el interior de él, era como si a él le hubiera pasado lo mismo, una sensación tan difícil de explicar, pero demasiado real, demasiado dolorosa. Algunas veces pensaba que no iba a poder contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Observó cómo Kate logró quebrar la coraza que tenía el chico y la admiró por su trabajo. Realmente era una excelente profesional, se alegraba de haberla contratado, sería de mucha ayuda en el centro.

Cuando se quedaron solos, James le pidió que le diera su opinión sobre el chico.

- Realmente se me encogió el alma al escuchar su historia, se quiere hacer el duro, demostrar que nada le afecta, pero no es así. Hay mucho potencial en él, tiene mucho para dar, solo hay que buscar la manera de llegar a él. Estoy segura que con un buen tutor, con alguien que se preocupe por él, lo guíe, lo contenga, ese chico puede responder de manera magnífica  
- Entonces, ¿no crees que tenga que ir a la cárcel?  
-No, por Dios, si ese chico lo meten en preso, va a terminar mal, es la peor decisión que pueden tomar, hay que buscar una persona que se quiera hacer responsable por él.  
- Muchas gracias – puso sus manos entre las suyas y sin ya poderse controlar los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- Perdóname por este espectáculo- le dijo un poco avergonzado por haberse quebrado de esa manera - es que este caso me tiene mal, me lo he tomado de forma muy personal. Todo el mundo me decía que este chico no tenía retorno, que estaba demasiado dañado, es bueno saber que alguien piensa como yo y no me cree un loco utópico- le dijo tratando de sonreír para disminuir la tensión que se había generado.

Kate, no podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente ella también con los ojos enrojecidos y visiblemente emocionada, repentinamente se puso en punta de pie y empezó a besarlo, al principio lentamente solo rozando sus labios para rápidamente convertirse en un beso apasionado que los dejo a los dos sin respiración. Mientras la besaba miles de sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado embargaron su cuerpo, transportándolo a otro lugar, a otro tiempo. Se dio cuenta que en realidad sí había experimentado esas emociones, en ese momento sentía lo mismo que había sentido en su sueño esa mañana. Pero pronto olvido todo pensamiento para abandonarse al placer y la dulzura de los labios de Kate. Cuando por fin se separaron, vio que ella estaba tan sorprendida y trastornada por lo sucedido como él, fue algo mágico e intenso, totalmente distinto a todo. En ese momento tuvo la certeza que ella era la persona que había buscado y esperado toda su vida, era la persona que lo completaba. Igualmente se tenía que controlar, porque si no, iba a terminar asustándola, no era ni medio normal lo que sentía.

- ¿Y eso por qué fue? Le preguntó sosteniendo todavía su hermoso rostro con sus manos.  
No lo sé- le dijo casi en un susurro antes de comenzar a besarlo nuevamente.


	176. Chapter 176

Aunque no lo parezca esta Juliet no tiene nada que ver con la otra Juliet, Zarland, es una Juliet completamente distinta ;)

CAPITULO 176 (Maya)

No podía creer la noticia que estaba leyendo aquella mañana en el periódico.** "Encontrada una isla perdida en el Pacífico" **El periodista Walter Graham destacaba que tras años de investigación un grupo de científicos liderados por el prestigioso profesor Benjamin Linus y su equipo de profesionales habían descubierto la existencia de una isla nunca antes vista en el Pacífico Sur. No se habían determinado las coordenadas de su localización. Pero era tal la expectación que en los diversos blogs de internet no se hablaba de otra cosa.

Arrancó la hoja del periódico y la metió en su chaqueta. Tomó un último sorbo de su café y miró por la ventana. Había demasiados coches y alguna furgoneta aparcada aquella mañana enfrente de su vivienda. Era algo inusual en su barrio, bastante tranquilo y familiar. Se puso las gafas de sol y cogió su maletín. Al salir los flashes de las cámaras estuvieron a punto de hacerle caer en alguna ocasión. Las preguntas y los micrófonos se arremolinaban ante él. "¡Buitres, dejarme en paz!", pensaba mientras no dejaba de sonreír. Entró en su coche con dificultad y se marchó de allí. ¿Cómo habían sabido toda aquella información? Tenía que aclarar ahora mismo todo ese caos.

Se había licenciado en Sociología con grandes méritos hacía diez años, después se dedico a investigar profundamente el comportamiento humano en situaciones extremas. Dio clases en la Universidad durante dos años, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no era para él. Siempre le había apasionado la capacidad de superación del hombre. Hacía cinco años consiguió un puesto de trabajo en una empresa dedicada a la investigación científica. Al principio no entendió muy bien cual iba a ser su cometido allí. Pero después comprendió que aquella empresa no se dedicaba a lo que imperaban en sus Estatutos. Se hizo con el control de la mayoría de los departamentos. Su capacidad de liderazgo no tenía límite y se equipo estaba muy satisfecho con su labor. Desde entonces se había traslado a vivir a Portland que no era precisamente un lugar muy cálido. Pero al menos tenía una casa para él solo, un buen coche y gente trabajando para él.

Llegó a la entrada de su lugar de trabajo. El guardia de seguridad le saludó haciendo un gesto con su gorra. Todo los días lo mismo. Introdujo su tarjeta de identificación en la ranura y las puertas se abrieron. Nada más entrar pudo notar el nerviosismo que podía olerse en cada rincón.

-¡Alex! Reunión en media hora en la Sala de Juntas.  
-Sí, señor Linus.

Alex era una joven a la que conoció cuando sólo era una niña, en aquel tiempo trabajaba en un pequeño bufete de abogados como administrador. La madre de Alex había perdido a su marido cuando la niña era solo un bebe. Trabajaba como telefonista en ese mismo bufete, vivieron juntos hasta que Daniel murió hacía cinco años. Alex era su hija, no biológica, pero a veces la sangre no tiene que ver con los sentimientos paternales. De ese modo se vinieron a Portland y la joven terminó sus estudios de Administración. Era muy brillante. Y ahora llevaba las cuentas de aquel lugar con gran profesionalidad.

Las puertas se abrieron y uno a uno fue entrando todos los miembros de su equipo. Ben permanecía sentado al final de la gran mesa con gesto serio. Cuando todos hubieron tomado asiento, se levanto y sacó la hoja del periódico.

-Supongo que todos estáis al tanto de la filtración. No quiero desconfiar de ninguno de vosotros. Pero sólo es posible que estos carroñeros se hayan enterado de lo que estamos haciendo si alguno de los presentes se ha ido de la lengua.  
-¿Estas desconfiando de nosotros Ben?  
-Si, Eloise, lo hago. Nadie debe enterarse de lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Este descubrimiento nos ha llevado años de trabajo y no pienso tirarlos por la borda.  
-Si me permites….veras….en realidad no dice nada concreto…..solo que hay una isla en el Pacífico Sur…..nada que les lleve a encontrarla.  
-Faraday. Eres un tipo brillante con las fórmulas, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que otras personas, otros científicos no se pondrán a buscar y la encontraran?  
-Es posible que alguien se haya ido de la lengua, pero no está entre nosotros. Este proyecto nos importa tanto como a ti.  
-Solo tenemos una opción. Tendremos que decir públicamente que no hay descubrimiento.  
-Pero eso pondrá en peligro tu prestigio profesional.  
-Lo sé, Alex, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.  
-¿Alguna sugerencia? Veo que no. Volved a vuestros puestos ya me las arreglaré.

Esa misma noche sentado en la sala de estar no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo aquello, no podían permitirse que nadie más que ellos supiera de la existencia de aquel lugar. Era una tierra virgen, sin explorar y tenían todo un mundo de posibilidades ante ellos. Tenía acceso a archivos secretos y pudo averiguar la dirección de aquel periodista que había filtrado la información, tal vez si mandaba a uno de sus hombres a intimidarle podía conseguir que se retractara. Pero había algo mejor que había descubierto, ese tal Walter no estaba limpio. Tras unos días investigando había encontrado una serie de datos que no dejaban en buen lugar a aquel tipo. Iría él mismo a hacerle ver hasta dónde podía llegar si no dejaba de lado su proyecto.

Llego a los apartamentos de la Avenida Isaac Newton, local 15 y subió las escaleras. No hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para entrar en aquella pocilga. La vivienda de aquel tipo era una ratonera, llena de latas de cerveza, cajas de comida precocinada y había un hedor bastante fétido envolviendo la estancia. Tiró una de las latas de un sillón y se sentó al lado de la ventana. Esperó en la oscuridad de aquel lugar durante una media hora cuando la manilla de la puerta se abrió. El tipo no parecía muy sobrio. Ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Carraspeó. Aquel tipo le miró y se encogió por el susto.

-Buenas noches, señor Graham.  
-¿Quién coño eres? ¿Y qué haces en mi casa?  
-¿Realmente esto es su casa? Parece más bien un basurero. Disculpe, creo que no nos han presentado. -Se levantó y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquel hombre encendió la luz y se aparto de su camino.-Mi nombre es Benjamin Linus. ¿Ahora supongo que si sabe quién soy?  
-¿Qué es lo que quiere? Voy a llamar a la policía.  
-Sí, creo que debería hacerlo. Así ambos podremos contarles lo que sabemos.  
-Oiga, yo solo hago mi trabajo.  
-Y yo estoy haciendo el mío. Vera Walter, ¿le importa si le tuteo? Lo que usted ha contado en su periódico no es una información apta para todos los públicos, si sabe lo que quiero decir. Y lo que no cuenta en él, lo que no dice de usted, si creo que sería de interés para la población de Portland.  
-¿Cree que va a asustarme?  
-Nada más lejos de mi intención. Pero los dos sabemos que hay cosas que es mejor no contar. Así que mañana en la edición de su periódico dirá que la información que contó sobre mi empresa y mi trabajo en ella, no es cierta. Invéntese lo que quiera. Pero no se meta en mis asuntos. Si lo hace yo me meteré en los suyos. Y no creo que su esposa Mandy, quiera conocer los detalles de su viaje a Nuevo México hace unos meses y de sus divertidas noches en el local de José, esas jóvenes, esas sustancias. Podrían destruir su matrimonio, su carrera. ¿Y qué pensaría su hija? Solo tiene diez años, como explicarle a una niña de esa edad, que a su padre le gusta jugar con niñas que apenas tienen ocho años más que ella.  
-Maldito bastardo.  
-Parece que ha captado mi mensaje. Puedo asegurarle que no me gustan estas cosas. Pero la próxima vez no vendré a hablar. Este comunicado le servirá. Adjúntelo a su información, no sé porque pero confío en que mañana veremos las cosas de otro modo.  
-¿Qué dice en él?  
-Mi empresa se desentiende de esas informaciones y ponemos a su disposición datos de nuestras últimas investigaciones. Resulta que trabajamos junto con una empresa farmacéutica para paliar la diabetes, es algo bastante novedoso. Eso es lo que hacemos. ¿Le ha quedado bastante claro?  
-Perfectamente.  
-Buenas noches. Por cierto la comida precocinada es un asco, cualquier día le dará un infarto.

Ben abandonó aquel lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Siempre había sabido como desestabilizar a la gente. Era algo que parecía innato en él. Una especia de habilidad que llevaba en sus cromosomas y que le hacía sentirse seguro.

La noche siguiente terminó de hacer la cena y empezó a colocar la mesa. Los pasos lentos de alguien sonaron en la escalera. Un hombre de unos setenta años con un libro en la mano apareció por la cocina.

-¿Otra vez verde?  
-Si papa, verde es lo que mejor te sienta.  
-Hijo, una chuleta de vez en cuando no hará daño a este viejo.  
-Tal vez mañana. ¿Qué tal la partida en casa de Oscar?  
-Aburrida. Solo cuatro viejos apostando pipas. ¿Dónde está mi niña?  
-¡Hola abuelo!  
-Mi preciosa Alex.  
-No tengo mucho tiempo. He quedado a las diez.  
-¿Ese Karl es de fiar?  
-Papa ya le conoces, es un buen chico, y además me gusta.  
-Tal vez debería venir a casa algún día.  
-Me lo pensaré.

Tras la cena, Roger se quedó dormido en el sillón de la salita. Ben ojeaba los canales de televisión buscando alguna información. Aquella mañana ese periodista había escrito el artículo y lo había hecho bien. La gente no dejaba de mirarle mientras salía de su casa como si fuera un perdedor. No podía entender porque lo hacían, si ahora se supone que debía ser una especie de héroe. Luchaba contra la diabetes, él y su equipo, estaban trabajando en algo novedoso al respecto, pero al parecer el morbo podía más que la salud en muchos casos. Se quedó mirando la pantalla de la televisión. Su foto estaba allí, estaban hablando de ello.

_"El comunicado emitido esta mañana por El profesor Benjamin Linus y su equipo y las investigaciones realizadas por nuestra redacción no dejan lugar a dudas. La empresa del señor Linus tiene un convenio con la industria farmacéutica Wallson. Al parece llevan trabajando de forma coordinada por la lucha de la diabetes desde hace años, tal y como el presidente de esta industria el Señor Richard Alpert ha podido contarnos en una entrevista exclusiva esta mañana en su residencia en Portland. Parece que nuestros sueños de poder encontrar un lugar no controlado y pisado por el hombre no va a hacerse realidad. Todo parece haber sido descubierto ya. Pasamos ahora a dar los resultados de la lotería de hoy. Los números afortunados son…."_

Apagó el televisor y sonrió mientras se levantaba. Parece que las cosas volvían a estar en su sitio otra vez. Solo esperaba que nadie más tuviese intenciones de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Tocó el hombro de su padre.

-Vamos papa, es hora de ir a dormir.  
-¿Alex ha vuelto?  
-Papa ya no es una niña. ¿Te has tomado tu medicación?  
-Si, como un reloj.

Entró en su habitación y se acostó en la cama. Su vida era apacible, tranquila, sin altercados. Aquel descubrimiento tenía la sensación y no sabía porque le ponía nervioso. Todavía no habían conseguido descifrar las coordenadas exactas de su localización, pero sabía que Faraday daría con ella en cualquier momento. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, tiempo. Y precisamente eso era lo que más tenían.


	177. Chapter 177

CAPITULO 177 (Sambo)

Y otro día más, cada vez quedaba menos para su inminente viaje. Lo llevaba esperando hacía mucho tiempo y dentro de nada su destino le esperaba en otro lugar. El día se presentaba caluroso como siempre en esa condenada ciudad. Los Ángeles. Nunca había tenido nada en contra de este lugar pero sin saber muy bien cómo ni cuando….había desarrollado una extraña intolerancia al calor y la humedad en el ambiente, no se sentía nada cómodo. Por eso parte de su felicidad implicaba que su lugar de destino al menos tuviera cuatro estaciones en lugar de vivir en un eterno verano. Unos gritos le sacaron de su letargo.

-''¡Hugo!¡Se te va a enfriar el desayuno! Dios bendito…. todas las mañanas igual este hijo mío va a acabar conmigo….'' Era su madre y cada sus palabras se oían más y más lejanas conforme Carmen iba alejándose camino de la cocina. Hurley no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Desde luego su madre nunca iba a cambiar.

Decidió darse una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar, hoy tenía que ir al centro para hablar con Randall. Entró a la cocina y vio cómo su madre no paraba de andar de un sitio para otro sin poder dejar de hablar sin parar pero sin dirigirse a nadie en particular…. su padre estaba allí, sentado a la mesa con el periódico pero sin prestarla atención.. Tampoco serviría de mucho porque si se le ocurría preguntarla de que estaba hablando probablemente se hubiera llevado un grito como respuesta. La mujer estaba nerviosa no cabía duda y era mejor dejarla tranquila…por lo que pudiera pasar.

-''Buenos días'' dijo Hugo tranquilamente.

-''Buenos días, hijo'' respondió su padre sin levantar los ojos del periódico

-''¿Buenos días? gritó la madre. Llevo llamándote un buen rato y no me haces caso, tienes que irte y aun no has desayunado. Toma te he hecho algo ligerito….'' Hurley se la quedó mirando''

-'' Vaya mama…. menos mal que es algo ligerito porque bajo mi punto de vista….dos huevos revueltos tres salchichas y cinco tiras de bacón no es precisamente una dieta equilibrada… y eso sin contar las dos tostadas con mantequilla que estás haciendo ahora mismo''

-'' A mí no me repliques jovencito…. el desayuno es lo más importante del día…. ay que la virgencita de Guadalupe te ayude en ese viaje que vas a hacer…a saber lo que vas a comer….'' dijo preocupada

-''No te preocupes mama estaré bien…'' dijo intentando tranquilizar a su madre aunque sabía que no le iba a servir de mucho.'' tengo que ir a ver a Randall para ultimar algunos detalles, nos vemos a la hora de la cena'' se despidió de sus padres y se montó en su reluciente Camaro del 68.

Llegó a las oficinas de Randall. Se conocían hace tiempo, Randall era editor y había ayudado mucho a Hurley a despegar un poco en su trabajo. Desde luego si había algo que siempre compartieron era la pasión que tenían por los cómics y las novelas gráficas. A Hurley nunca se le dio mal dibujar así que no tardo mucho tiempo en descubrir a que quería dedicarse cuando tuviera la edad suficiente. Y al fin lo había conseguido gracias a la ayuda de Randall… había publicado su primera novela gráfica con bastante éxito en Los Ángeles y sin duda era una oportunidad única aunque esperaba que no fuera la última.

-'' Que pasa tío'' dijo Hurley risueño

-'' Ey ¿qué tal te va? respondió Randall . Era un tío delgaducho con unas gafas algo gruesas y con una pinta de friki que no podía con ella pero era un buen tío. Era de fiar y había sido uno de los grandes amigos y confidentes de Hurley durante todos esto años y esperaba que así siguiera siendo. '' ¿Estas listo para la gran manzana?'' preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-'' Nací preparado para este momento, no puedo más con la espera y cada vez que lo pienso más…más lento parece pasar el tiempo…tío aunque tengo que decirte que Nueva York me tiene algo mosqueado…es una gran ciudad, es la gran ciudad y no sé como me va a ir allí…la gente es distinta…''

-''Macho, que vives en Los Ángeles….y también es una gran ciudad además…a ti siempre se te ha dado bien la gente y también se te da bien tu trabajo así que no vas a tener ningún problema…te lo digo yo…''

-''Tienes razón…¿tienes ya todo listo?''

-''Si claro….tienes ya tu billete de avión, alguien de la editorial irá a buscarte al aeropuerto y tienes alquilado un pequeño estudio en el Soho así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. '' Hurley se le quedó mirando sonriéndole….'' tío no sé si hubiera conseguido todo esto sin ti'' le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo de oso levantándole del suelo aunque levantar a Randall no requería de mucha fuerza.

-''Nos vemos allí el fin de semana que viene ¿vale?'' Hurley asintió '' ya te estirarás y me pagarás una cena…''

-''Cuenta con ello'' dijo Hurley mientras salía por la puerta.

No perdió el tiempo y fue a hacer alguna compra que necesitaba para el viaje y sin saber cómo se le echo la noche encima. '' genial lo que me faltaba llegar tarde a casa'' pensó mientras recordaba la ilusión que le hacía a su madre que llegara tarde da igual si era la hora del desayuno como de la comida o como si fuera la hora de la cena….para su madre esos momentos eran sagrados y eran para pasarlos en familia sobre todo hoy que sería la última cena que tendría en no se sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo.

-''¿Hola? ya estoy en casa.''

- ''Llegas justo a tiempo hijo… pensé que no llegabas y ya me veía aguantando el humor de perros de tu madre'' dijo riéndose.

- '' No te preocupes papa… no es nada a lo que no estés acostumbrado además diría que a veces te gusta picarla para que se enfade...' respondió sonriendo.

- ''Tu madre cuando está enfadada por la noche suele estar más…''pasional'' si sabes lo que quiero decir'' dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- '' ¡Papá!'' dijo Hurley con un gesto extraño en la cara…desde luego no quería llevarse a la cama un recuerdo de sus padres haciendo…. siendo…''pasionales'' ¿qué dan en la tele?'' preguntó cambiando totalmente de tema.

- ''Nada, las noticias. Anda mira, por lo visto el tío ese que se supone que había encontrado una isla en el pacifico solo está trabajando con una farmacéutica para investigar sobre la diabetes'' dijo mientras veían la noticia. ''Esto es increíble…estos periodistas de hoy en día deberían de contrastar bien las noticias antes de darlas…''

-'' Espera papa….la lotería.'' dijo Hurley de repente sacando el billete de lotería del bolsillo.

Pasamos ahora a dar los resultados de la lotería de hoy. Los números afortunados son… 4 8 15 16 23 42

-''¡Malditos números!'' dijo Hurley'' no he dado en el clavo ni una vez'' Su padre le miró sonriente. ''Vamos hijo… no te hace falta ninguna lotería, lo que de verdad te hace falta es…''

-''Una mujer'' dijo Carmen mientras entraba en la cocina.

-''Mamaaa… no empieces con eso'' dijo en tono cansado

-'' Ni mama ni leches….Hugo te pasas la vida en tu habitación metido con tus dibujos… eso no es vida lo que de verdad necesitas es salir a la calle y buscarte una buena chica''

-''Es mi vida mamá y me gusta, además no tengo que encontrar a ninguna chica…cuando esté preparado sé que aparecerá'' dijo convencido ante la mirada incrédula de su madre.

A la mañana siguiente tras una emotiva despedida de sus padres tomó rumbo a Nueva York. Lo bueno es que aterrizaría en el aeropuerto de Newark en lugar de en el JFK porque le habían dicho que el tránsito de gente era algo agobiante en los aeropuertos de NY. Como Randall le aseguró nada más salir a la calle vio a un hombre con un cartel con su nombre. Se subió al coche. El viaje hasta el Soho fue algo más largo de lo habitual….el tráfico era insoportable y eso que habían tomado una desviación para evitar el tráfico pero que le iba a hacer…eso es Nueva York.

El estudio que le habían alquilado no estaba pero que nada mal, tenía todo lo necesario para su trabajo, lo normal….cocina, baño, un dormitorio con una gran cama estaba decorado con un estilo moderno pero que guardaba esa sensación de pequeño hogar sin olvidarnos de un pequeño gimnasio. Era algo que siempre le había gustado. Desde pequeño hacía todo tipo de deportes. Futbol, baloncesto, tenis de mesa… no era lo que se dice un hombre extremadamente musculoso pero estaba delgado a pesar de los ligeros desayunos y comidas de su madre…no sabía como pero había conseguido mantener su figura.

Después de hacer un pequeño tour de iniciación por la ciudad decidió entrar a un pequeño restaurante para comer algo. Mientras esperaba su pedido sacó el blog y comenzó a pintar como un loco. De repente y sin previo aviso una mujer se sienta en su mesa. Hurley levantó la cabeza.

-'' Hola'' dijo sonriendo

-'' Eh….ho… hola…''' acertó a contestar. Era una chica muy guapa. Hurley no conseguía entrar a las chicas así que realmente nunca había tenido novia no nada por el estilo…

-''Vaya estos dibujos son realmente buenos….¿eres artista?''

-'' Bueno algo así…. hago novelas gráficas'' digo tímidamente

-'' ¿En serio? me encantan las novelas gráficas'' dijo entusiasmada.

- ''¿Bromeas?'' dijo Hurley. Ella negó con la cabeza…. '' No sé es raro que a una chica como tú le gusten este tipo de cosas'''

- ''¿Una mujer como yo?'' dijo sonriendo'' pero si no me conoces…pero puedo decirte que soy una autentica frikie…creo que me he visto Star Wars como…. espera ya no me acuerdo cuantas veces la he visto….'' dijo pensativa

-'' Es cierto no te conozco pero eso no parece detenerte para sentarte así en mi mesa… Acabo de llegar a la ciudad. No sé es…raro. '' Dijo casi ruborizándose.

-'' En ese caso…'' dijo estrechándole la mano'' me llamo Libby y he entrado y lo primero que he visto ha sido a ti y no se es como una especie de flechazo entonces he tenido la necesidad de sentarme y hablar contigo''. Hurley la miraba sin pestañear, era muy guapa y parecían tener algún tipo de conexión y sabía que no debía pasar esta oportunidad.

Ya había pasado un año…su trabajo en Nueva York cada vez iba mejor se había hecho una buena reputación como novelista gráfico. Su último trabajo había sido un éxito. Se titulaba ''El tejano'' y trataba sobre un sureño con malas pulgas que se dedicaba a tomarse la venganza en nombre de la gente que no podía o no quería hacerlo por sí misma. Podía ser muy frío en cuanto a la venganza pero tenía un noble corazón roto años atrás por gente igual a la que ahora daba su merecido. Estaba trabajando en otra nueva novela cuando oyó abrirse la puerta.

-''Hola. ¿Qué tal hoy con Jason? preguntó mientras ella le abrazaba por la espalda.

-'' Parece que el tratamiento está funcionando. Gracias a Dios. Es un hombre que solo está algo perdido pero con este tratamiento podrá llevar una vida normal.'' dijo sonriendo pero notablemente agotada. ''Me voy a al cama, ¿vienes?''

-'' Sí, no tardo nada. '' dijo mientras la veía salir del estudio.'' Libby'' ella se paró y se giró '' Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?'' Libby sonrió y se acercó otra vez a él. Le besó de la forma más dulce en la que alguien podría besar y le miró a los ojos.

''Idem'' y sin necesidad de más palabras salió del estudio dejando a Hurley con una gran sonrisa y sin poder creer la suerte que había tenido en la vida.


	178. Chapter 178

CAPITULO 178 (Mira)

En la sala de espera había más coreanos, pero todos guardaban un ceremonioso silencio. Se había puesto su mejor traje y no dejaba de colocarse nervioso el nudo de la corbata. Había llegado media hora antes de la cita, pero habría sido poco respetuoso llegar allí justo a la hora acordada, aun así apenas faltaban ya cinco minutos para las seis y media. La puerta se abrió y un individuo de unos cincuenta años salió de allí con grandes gestos de agradecimiento y reverencia. Tras él apareció uno de los secretarios, un joven que consultó algo en un papel y después le llamó.

- ¿El señor Jin Kwon?

Jin se levantó y se dirigió hacia el interior de la oficina, el secretario cerró la puerta tras él y Jin saludó al hombre que estaba sentado tras la mesa inclinando su cabeza y su espalda.

- Siéntese, señor Kwon. ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
- Muy bien, señor Kim. Ha sido muy amable al recibirme.  
- ¿Y su familia?  
- Todos están bien, señor.  
- ¿Y su negocio?  
- Prosperando, gracias a su generosidad.  
- ¿Y entonces a que se debe esta nueva petición?- El señor Kim consultó las notas que le había preparado su secretario.- ¿65.000 dólares? Es mucho dinero, le presté 300.000 dólares hace tan solo dos años.  
- Y he hecho frente puntualmente a los pagos, incluso he adelantado algunos, señor.  
- Cierto, pero esto se sale de lo acordado, ¿es para ampliar su negocio?

Jin dudo, no iba a explicar al señor Kim para que quería el dinero pero alguna justificación tendría que darle, y tampoco pensaba mentirle.

- No es para el negocio, es más bien algo personal, señor, para mi familia.  
- Su familia… Precisamente deseaba hablarle su familia, Kwon.

El señor Kim le miraba ahora severamente y Jin supo que no habría préstamo y que solo le quedaba salir de allí intentando conservar su dignidad.

- ¿Por qué razón no me informó usted de que su suegro es el señor Paik, presidente de Industrias Paik?  
- No pensé que eso fuese relevante para que usted me concediese o no un crédito, señor.

Kim aumentó su gesto de disgusto.

- ¿No lo pensó usted? Pues se equivocó. ¿Por qué razón habría de prestar mi dinero al yerno de alguien cuya fortuna supera en mucho a la mía?  
- El señor Paik y yo no nos entendemos bien, señor. No deseaba recurrir a él.

Ahora el señor Kim no se molestó en disimular su enojo.

- Me siento muy disgustado, señor Kwon, ya sabe lo importante que es la familia para nosotros y yo no habría arriesgado mi dinero dejándolo en manos de alguien que no tiene la confianza del propio padre de su esposa si hubiese tenido conocimiento de ello. Por lo tanto en ningún caso le concederé este nuevo préstamo. Y de gracias a que mantendré las condiciones del anterior pero quiero que sepa que no le concederé ningún aplazamiento y manifieste a su esposa mi profundo malestar.

Jin apretó la mandíbula.

- Gracias por haberme recibido, señor Kim.

El señor Kim miró para otro sitio y Jin salió de la oficina. Maldito carcamal. Se creía con el derecho de insultar a todo el mundo y ni siquiera podía responderle a la cara lo que pensaba de sus normas y de sus tradiciones y de sus oscuras lealtades. Jin sabía que en realidad el señor Kim tenía miedo. La sombra de su suegro era muy alargada, pero al menos podía haberse comportado con algo más de consideración.

Aun así y a pesar de la rabia que sentía también se decía que por lo menos se había quitado un peso de encima. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que el señor Kim se terminase enterando y ya había ocurrido, al fin y al cabo no podía quitarle el dinero que le había prestado y tampoco le interesaba perjudicarle, porque entonces no podría devolverle su dinero, y Jin sabía que en el fondo eso era lo único que le preocupaba a Kim.

El problema era Sun. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no le habían dado el crédito y encima que la razón era que se habían enterado de quien era su padre? No, no podía decirle eso, además todo esto era por su culpa así que él tendría que buscar la solución. Pero la solución era difícil, los bancos americanos no le darían el dinero y los prestamistas coreanos tampoco, todos debían saberlo ya, el secretario del señor Kim lo habría pasado con los demás incidentes del día. No hay crédito para Jin Kwon, las puertas están cerradas para él, su suegro es el señor Paik.

A Jin casi le entraban ganas de echarse a reír. El señor Paik estaba deseando prestarles el dinero, la madre de Sun llamaba todas las semanas preguntado entre lágrimas cuando pensaban volver y haciendo todo tipo de promesas sobre lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas. El señor Paik no se ponía al teléfono pero Jin sabía que estaba detrás, ese hombre necesitaba controlar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, pero había dos personas a las que ya no iba a controlar.

Se había animado un poco pero se desanimó otra vez rápidamente, en cierto modo aún a tantos kilómetros de distancia seguía influyendo en sus vidas. No había dinero y ahora él tendría que llegar a su casa y decírselo a Sun.

Aparcó el coche delante de la puerta. Era un pequeño chalet en un suburbio residencial de las afueras de Los Ángeles, apenas llevaban un año allí, antes estaban en un apartamento, era él quien se había empeñado en mudarse. Sun decía que le daba igual, pero en aquel sitio no se tenía ninguna intimidad, las paredes eran de papel, y si todo salía como esperaban se tendrían que mudar de todas formas, el negocio iba bien y estaban muy ilusionados pero fueron pasando los meses y no había novedades así que al final fueron al médico y aquel doctor se lo dijo claramente. Era prácticamente imposible que Sun se quedase embarazada, y la culpa era de Jin.

Sun intentó asumir el golpe, le dijo que él era suficiente para ella, o que podrían adoptar un niño, pero no tenían la nacionalidad, ¿cómo iban a pasar todos los trámites? El doctor les habló de otra posibilidad, inseminación in vitro, cogerían a algunos de los escasos espermatozoides de Jin y los meterían en una probeta. No era seguro pero era una esperanza, una esperanza que costaba setenta mil dólares… Pero ahora no había dinero y el señor Paik se quedaría sin nieto, quizá si le hubiese contado al señor Kim la verdad eso le hubiese hecho cambiar de opinión, pero era demasiado esperar que se rebajase a eso, aunque si eso hacía feliz a Sun…

Abrió la cancela de la verja. Tenían una gran camelia a la entrada de su casa. Casi todas las flores estaban cerradas pero una de ellas acababa apenas de abrirse. Jin la cortó y la guardó en su mano y después entró en la casa. Lo primero que vio fue la mesa que Sun había preparado. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Había velas en la mesa y la mantelería de lino y el juego de servicio y todas esas cosas que la madre de Sun les iba enviando por mensajería y que Sun nunca usaba, y toda la casa olía al plato favorito de Jin que era especialmente complicado de hacer y los ingredientes difíciles de encontrar en Los Ángeles. Eso lo hacía todo aún más difícil, él era el primero que le había dicho a Sun que no habría ningún problema pero quién iba a pensar que ocurriría esto...

- ¿Ya estás aquí? No te esperaba tan pronto. ¡No subas todavía, enseguida bajo!

La voz de Sun llegaba del piso de arriba, pero poco después bajó las escaleras. Se había puesto un vestido negro corto y estaba radiante. Jin no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo era posible que ella hubiese preferido dejar su casa, su familia y su dinero para irse con él a Estados Unidos…

Cuando llegó a su lado Jin le tendió la flor que había cogido para ella. Sun sonrió y la prendió en su vestido.

- ¿No te parece que queda bien? Blanco con negro.

Él no sabía que decirla. Se la veía tan feliz… Cuanto más tiempo dejará que pasase más difícil sería.

- Sun, lo siento mucho. Sé lo importante que era para ti, para los dos, pero el señor Kim no nos dará más dinero, por el momento...

Sun se acercó a él y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- No importa.

Jin la miró confundido.

- ¿No importa? Pero todo esto… Era para celebrarlo ¿no?  
- No. Celebramos otra cosa.  
- ¿Otra cosa?  
- No había querido decirte nada para que no nos hiciésemos ilusiones, pero me he hecho las pruebas esta tarde. Estoy embarazada, Jin.

Jin vio la luz y la alegría que resplandecía en los ojos de Sun. No necesitaba preguntar más. La respuesta a todas sus preguntas estaba en esa mirada. No importaba lo que pudiesen haber dicho los doctores. Jin sabía cuál era la explicación para esa sorprendente noticia... Él era un hombre muy afortunado.


	179. Chapter 179

Mujer de quien va a ser si no es de Jin, si Jae se ha quedado en Corea XD ;)

CAPITULO 179 (Mira)

Shannon miró su Blackberry, tenía diez mensajes nuevos y dos de ellos eran de alta prioridad, los abrió y se puso a contestarlos. El camarero llegó junto su mesa.

- ¿Te tomo nota?  
- No, aún no, estoy esperando a alguien.

El sitio daba pena, eso le pasaba por hacerle caso, tenía que haber sido ella quien eligiese el lugar. Shannon olvidaba que de hecho lo había elegido pero Boone le había contestado que solo tenía un rato para comer y que si quería que comiesen juntos procurase estar allí a la una y media. Como no se presentase se las iba a pagar, si pensaba que podía Jugar con ella iba listo, pensaba decirle…

Shannon se mordió los labios e interrumpió provisionalmente la lista de las cosas que pensaba decirle, Boone estaba entrando ahora mismo por la puerta del local y estaba tan insoportablemente atractivo como siempre, no, quizá más, le sentaba bien ese aire desaliñado que lucía ahora, en realidad todo le sentaba bien o quizá era que hacía ya casi un año que no le veía, desde que dejó definitivamente el negocio de la organización de bodas para irse a Australia.

Shannon se levantó de la silla cuando Boone llegó hasta ella y tras un incómodo segundo de duda puso la mejilla para recibir el leve roce de los labios de Boone en ella, sus miradas se cruzaron un momento y Shannon creyó notar que por un instante perdía su tranquilo aplomo pero si fue así pasó rápidamente y Boone se sentó enfrente de ella y la contempló sonriente.

- Estás igual que siempre, Shannon.  
- Pues tú estás mucho peor, ¿no había un sitio más horrible que este en el que pudiésemos haber comido? No me puedo creer que vengas aquí a diario.  
- Es solo un sitio dónde comer, y la comida es buena. Yo tomaré lasaña, pídela tú también, Shannon, está muy buena.

El camarero estaba esperando su respuesta y Shannon le miró como si viniese de otro planeta.

- Para mí solo ensalada, gracias.

La Blackberry volvió a sonar y ella le echó un vistazo rápido, pero no contestó, cuando levantó la vista vio la sonrisa irónica de Boone.

- ¿Algo que no pueda esperar?  
- Tú sabes cómo es esto, Boone, no te burles de mí, es mi trabajo, para ti es fácil despreciarlo, tienes cosas mejores que hacer.

Boone perdió su sonrisa.

- No empieces ya, Shannon, si acepté comer contigo fue con la condición de que no habría reproches.  
- ¡Has empezado tú! Estás deseando encontrar la ocasión para meterte conmigo.  
- Estás muy equivocada, no tengo ningún deseo de meterme contigo, yo también estoy muy ocupado, Shannon, y si he venido ha sido porque me dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme, así que si es así dímelo y si no, intentemos comer sin dar el espectáculo, a mí me conocen aquí.

A Shannon le fastidiaba la molesta superioridad de Boone, ella era una profesional, una mujer segura de sí misma, independiente y de éxito, no necesitaba aguantar esto, pero él conseguía sacarla de sus casillas, daba igual, le diría lo que tenía que decir y se largaría de allí.

- Vamos a abrir una sucursal en Sidney. Papá pensó que podrías estar interesado.

Boone la dirigió una media sonrisa que Shannon conocía bien.

- ¿Papá lo pensó? No me digas que me echa de menos.

Boone la miraba ahora directamente a los ojos. Shannon tenía la respuesta en la punta de los labios "Todos te echamos de menos" pero no la pronunció. Boone apartó los ojos.

- Si has venido para decirme eso podías haberte ahorrado el paseo.  
- He venido para organizarlo todo, ya he encontrado un local, tenemos a los proveedores, todo está listo, solo hace falta lanzarlo, si tú no quieres ayudar yo tendré que volcarme más en ello, supongo que sobre todo al principio tendré que estar un tiempo por aquí.

Boone volvía ahora a mirarla y le respondió un poco más amable.

- Estoy seguro de que no necesitas ninguna ayuda, lo harás muy bien tú sola.  
- Sí, bueno, no se trata de eso, Boone, esto también te pertenece, tú lo sabes, puedes volver cuando quieras y si se trata de independencia, Sidney sería totalmente independiente, tendrías total libertad con la gestión.  
- Es una oferta muy generosa, Shannon pero tengo mi propia empresa y no creo que pueda gestionarla con más libertad.  
- ¡Lo haces solo por orgullo, Boone, y total para qué, para ser un simple guía de viajes, tú vales para mucho más!  
- ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Shannon! ¡Es mucho más que eso y el orgullo no tiene nada que ver, son expediciones, viajes de conocimiento, dónde te encuentras a ti mismo y ayudas a otros a encontrarse, y es lo que quiero hacer!  
- ¡Lo peor es que te lo crees, Boone! ¿Necesitas irte a un desierto para encontrarte a ti mismo?  
- ¡A lo mejor me voy a un desierto para no tener que encontrarme contigo!

Boone había elevado la voz lo suficiente para que todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos se volviesen a mirarlos, pero cuando volvió a hablar tras ver la cara de Shannon lo hizo en un tono mucho más bajo.

- Lo siento, Shannon, no debí decir eso, yo…

Pero Shannon se había levantado de la silla y estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

- ¡Shannon, por favor! No hagas esto, sabes que no iba en serio. ¡Shannon, vuelve!

Salió del restaurante y se puso las gafas del sol, eso le dio algo de seguridad, comenzó a buscar un taxi, no se veía ninguno, eso le pasaba por comer en ese sitio, en un lugar como era debido ya habría tenido a alguien abriéndole la puerta. Él salió del restaurante.

- Shannon, sabes que soy un idiota.

No pensaba responderle, además por una vez estaba de acuerdo con él.

- Pero en el fondo sabes que es cierto, no puedo trabajar contigo, no puedo estar simplemente a tu lado y sabes que no podía seguir viviendo en el mismo sitio que tú.

Shannon le miró a través de sus gafas ahumadas.

- No hacía falta que renunciases a todo por mi culpa, somos adultos, esto no tiene nada que ver, puedes ocuparte de la sucursal y volver a la empresa. Yo me mantendré al margen.

Él solo la miró, pero tras un instante sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, marchándose.

- Cuídate, Shannon.

Ella vio cómo se alejaba, deseaba llamarle ¿pero qué iba a decirle? Hacía ya un año que se había marchado, después de aquella noche y de aquél día en el que él le había pedido que se fuese con él, sin embargo ella no había sido capaz de dejarlo todo y no había pasado un solo día en el que no se hubiese arrepentido de ello y todo el asunto de la sucursal y este viaje y todo lo demás eran solo una excusa para volver a verle, y ahora se estaba marchando de nuevo. ¿A qué iba a esperar?

- ¡Boone! ¡Boone! ¡No te vayas!

Boone se había dado la vuelta, ella se quitó las gafas del sol y se acercó un poco hasta dónde él estaba.

- He venido a Australia para verte, no he dejado de pensar en ti, en nosotros, todo este tiempo, no quiero perderte.  
- Shannon…  
- Sé que lo sabías, pero si eso era lo que querías oír… bien, ya lo has oído.

Ahora sí que se marcharía de allí, ya no podía caer más bajo, podría restregárselo por la cara toda la vida… Volvió a colocarse sus gafas de sol. No hacía falta que todos los que pasaban por la calle se diesen cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Shannon, no te puedes ir ahora, no después de decirme esto.  
- ¿Y qué más quieres que haga, Boone?

Él se colocó frente a ella impidiéndole seguir caminando y le quitó las gafas de sol.

- Yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti, Shannon.

Debería haber resultado fácil besarse, estaban tan cerca, y ella lo deseaba tanto y sabía que él también lo deseaba, sin embargo todo resultaba siempre complicado entre ellos, Shannon fijó sus ojos en los de Boone, si la dejaba marcharse ahora ya nunca más volvería a buscarle. Pero Boone acercó su boca a la suya y atrajo a Shannon hacia sí y ella le besó y se abrazó a él como si el mundo fuese a acabarse, pero al cabo él se separó un poco de ella y la miró de nuevo.

- Shannon, tengo que subir a un autobús en quince minutos.  
- ¿A un autobús? ¿Para ir adónde?  
- Al desierto Victoria.  
- ¿Y no puedes retrasarlo un poco?  
- Hay doce personas esperándome, Shannon.

Boone aguardaba a que ella dijese algo pero Shannon estaba segura de que podía ver la decepción en su rostro.

- Bien, vete, hablaremos a la vuelta.  
- Podrías venir, Shannon, me gustaría que vinieses.  
- ¿Al desierto? ¿Estás loco?

Ahora fue Boone quién pareció decepcionado.

- Tienes razón, ya hablaremos a la vuelta. Ha sido estupendo verte. Hasta pronto, Shannon.  
- Sí, hasta pronto.

Se soltó de la mano que ella aún le sujetaba y vio cómo se marchaba otra vez. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había un pequeño minibus un poco más adelante, en la calle y de que un grupo de personas con mochilas y bolsas estaban allí esperando, Boone fue hacia ellos y los saludó a todos.

Shannon no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, era mejor no pensarlo demasiado. Se acercó caminando hasta el autobús.

- Si lo haces por alejarte de mí, avísame antes de que suba a este trasto.

Él cogió su mano y se la apretó.

- No te arrepentirás.  
- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo, Boone, como me pase algo por tu culpa no te lo perdonaré jamás.  
- No dejaré que te pase nada, Shannon, yo cuidaré de ti.  
- Idiota, sé cuidarme sola.  
- Claro que sí, y siempre consigues lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

Shannon recorrió lentamente con sus labios los labios de Boone.

- Verdad.


	180. Chapter 180

Bueno, esto ya se acaba. Sí, aunque parezca increible XD, hoy dos, pero el siguiente ya es el último. De nuevo gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.

CAPITULO 180 (Saruto)

Salió de la ducha a toda prisa y se secó el pelo con el secador a toda potencia. Se le habían pegado las sábanas. Genial. El peor día para ello- pensó mientras intentaba hacer algo con los rizos que hoy estaba más rebeldes que nunca.

Se maquilló ligeramente. Algo de base, un poco de brillo en los labios y una sombra prácticamente imperceptible en los ojos. No le gustaba ir demasiado recargada y de mañana, además, no era apropiado.

Salió a toda prisa del baño y frunció el ceño cuando lo encontró aún en la cama. Con los brazos debajo de la cabeza sonriendo tan tranquilo.

- ¿Pero qué demonios haces aún en la cama?- dijo sujetándose la toalla- Te has planchado ya la camisa?  
- No- dijo él sonriendo  
- ¡Mierda, James!- gruñó ella- Está bien. Me visto y yo lo hago pero ve a la ducha ya- ordenó con seriedad

Él se levantó de un salto y la cogió por la cintura. Comenzó a besar su cuello con ternura

- Estás preciosa hoy, Pecas- dijo  
- ¡James, para! Es tarde- protestó ella- Ve a la ducha y no olvides afeitarte  
- Ya me afeité ayer- gruñó él  
- ¡Pues lo vuelves a hacer! ¿Qué crees que va a pensar tu madre si apareces hecho un guarro? Evidentemente que te tengo descuidado- dijo ella algo nerviosa  
- Me tienes descuidado- dijo besándola con pasión- Muy descuidado  
- ¡No, no! No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora, Ford- dijo ella sonriendo-¡A la ducha!  
- Está bien, Pecas- cedió él- Pero relájate. Mi madre no muerde.  
- Todas las madres muerden a las novias de sus hijos- rió ella  
- La mía no. Tenía tantas ganas de que sentara la cabeza que le gustaría cualquier mujer que le presentase. Así que a ti te adorará- dijo James riendo  
- Ya veremos- dijo ella buscando la ropa en su armario  
- De todos modos deberías haberlos conocido antes. Hoy no tendrán mucho tiempo de charlar contigo. Ya sabes, con los invitados y todo eso- dijo James  
- Mejor. Así pasaré más desapercibida- dijo Kate  
- ¿Desapercibida?- dijo él riendo- ¡Ni lo sueñes, Pecas! No es por ponerte nerviosa pero toda mi familia está deseando ver quién es la mujer que ha conseguido atraparme. Vas a tener los ojos de todos los invitados encima de ti.  
- ¡Cállate!- dijo ella- ¡No ayudas en nada! y vete a la maldita ducha de una vez!

Kate planchó la camisa. Todo lo mejor que pudo porque no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a hacer esas cosas. Y colocó con cuidado la ropa sobre la cama. Iba a estar espectacular metido en ese traje color gris. Habían dudado entre el negro y el azul, pero al ser una ceremonia de mañana no consideraron adecuado los tonos oscuros.

Las bodas de plata de sus padres. Un gran acontecimiento y una fiesta a la que acudiría mucha gente. Los padres de James eran personas muy queridas en Jasper. Toda la vida de James, todas las personas que formaron parte de ella estarían allí, y ahora ella era una de ellos. Realmente no una más, sino la mujer que lo acompañaría del brazo. Y eso la llenaba de temor pero también de orgullo.

Apenas habían pasado dos meses desde que se conocieron. Las cosas habían ido muy deprisa pero no había motivos para retrasarlas. Ambos estaban completamente seguros de que eran el uno para el otro. Lo que siempre habían esperado. De modo que hacía ya dos semanas que la casa de Tyler había sido de nuevo puesta en alquiler.

Fue todo muy fácil. Después de ese primer beso aquella rubia de la que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, desapareció. Dijo que le habían ofrecido un maravilloso trabajo en Nueva York y se despidió de ella con un simple "tú ganas". No supo qué ocurrió y tampoco preguntó. No importaba.

Después empezaron las citas. Un almuerzo en las montañas, una cena en un sitio muy acogedor, un paseo por el campo…

James era un hombre extraordinario. Siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa, y disfrutaban de discusiones eternas y piques que siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar. Pero también era tierno y cariñoso, y las noches a su lado eran lo más maravilloso que había podido soñar.

Disfrutaba viendo cómo se apasionaba con su trabajo. Y ambos habían encajado perfectamente en el plano profesional. Todas las discusiones estúpidas que tenían en lo personal no se daban en el trabajo. Y estaban haciendo grandes cosas con los chavales del centro.

Kate sonrió al pensar cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo hubiesen establecido una relación tan firme. Pero no podía ser de otro modo con la conexión que había entre ellos. Estaban destinados.

Había veces que le parecía que algunas situaciones las había vivido ya con él. Sobre todo ocurrió la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Era como si ya hubiese pasado. Vinieron una especie de recuerdos a su mente que no supo identificar, pero no quiso darle más importancia. Incluso lo hablaron una noche, ya que a él le sucedía lo mismo. Y entre risas, concluyeron que quizás eso de la reencarnación era cierto y ya se habían conocido en vidas anteriores. No importaba. Nada importaba en realidad.

Se puso el vestido con cuidado de no arrugarlo. Era de color crema. Sin tirantes pero no demasiado escotado. Con un corpiño ceñido al cuerpo y una falda de tubo a la altura de las rodillas. Los zapatos, bastante altos para su gusto. Del mismo color. Le amargarían la fiesta, pero eran preciosos y no pudo resistirse a comprarlos.

James salió del baño y se quedó paralizado al verla.

- ¡Guau!- dijo con la boca abierta- ¿Quién eres tú?  
- Vamos, vístete- dijo ella sonriendo- Mira qué hora es.  
- Es pronto, en serio. No estés nerviosa. Te van a adorar cuando te vean- dijo él completamente en serio  
- No sé qué demonios hacer con el pelo, James. Está fatal- dijo ella intentando arreglarlo  
- Ya lo hemos hablado. Nada de moños. Me gusta así, rebelde, indomable. Como tú- dijo él acariciándole el cuello

Ella sonrió. Esa imagen de ambos frente al espejo era algo que quería retener en su memoria para el resto de su vida. Quizás dentro de veinticinco años ambos se estarían preparando para celebrar lo mismo que hoy hacían sus padres pensó

- ¡Eh! ¿Y los pendientes que compramos? ¿Dónde los dejaste?- preguntó de pronto  
- ¡Dios!- gruñó James mientras empezaba a vestirse con resignación- Definitivamente no hay modo de llevarte hoy a la cama.  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! Así que deja de perder tu tiempo y dime dónde están los pendientes- rió ella  
- Toma. Pesada- dijo entregándoselos

Mientras James se vestía en silencio ella terminaba de colocarse los pendientes. Echó un último vistazo al espejo y quedó conforme con lo que vio. A pesar de su cabello. Se giró hacia él y vio que había terminado, pero estaba sentado en la cama pensativo. Quizás se había enfadado.

- ¿No te habrás cabreado, no?- dijo ella  
- No, no. Es que.. bueno. Ven aquí- dijo señalando a la cama para que se sentase junto a él  
- ¿Qué demonios ocurre, James?- dijo Kate nerviosa viendo que algo pasaba  
- Verás, te compré esto porque hacía juego con los pendientes y bueno… Sé que no tienes y…- dijo tímidamente mientras le entregaba una cajita

Kate tomó la cajita y la abrió con cuidado. Era lo que sospechaba al ver su aspecto. Un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un delicado brillante. Una joya muy sencilla pero muy bella a la vez.

- Un anillo- dijo ella maravillada  
- ¿Te gusta?- dijo él  
- Es precioso, James- dijo en un susurro- Pero…- no sabía si decirlo o no pero nunca pudo callarse las cosas- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo así, de una manera sutil?  
- ¿Me dirías que sí?- dijo él  
- ¡Eh!- rió ella- ¡Eso no funciona así! ¡Te la tienes que jugar y preguntarlo, tramposo!  
- ¡Joder!- gruñó él – ¿Te gusta verme sufrir, eh?  
- Me encanta- rió ella  
- Bueno, la verdad es que no me da la impresión de que seas de las que se casan y esas cosas pero…  
- De rodillas, vaquero- dijo ella sonriendo  
- ¡Joder!- protestó él arrodillándose- Como después de esto digas que no…  
- ¿Y bien?- dijo ella juntando sus manos en su regazo y mirándolo con picardía  
- ¿Y bien?- dijo él sorprendido-¡ Contesta!  
- No has preguntado- dijo ella  
- ¡Coño! ¡Sí que lo he hecho!  
- No, no lo has hecho. Dilo- insistió Kate  
- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo o no, Pecas?- dijo él impaciente  
- ¡Claro, idiota!- dijo ella riendo  
- Pecosa endemoniada- dijo él mientras la besaba apasionadamente

En toda su vida había pensado en ello. En casarse. Lo cierto es que nunca se visualizó compartiendo su vida con otra persona. Pero eso fue antes de conocerlo. Ahora no se imaginaba su existencia sin él. Y casarse le parecía el modo más hermoso de decirle que quería estar con él el resto de su vida.

Definitivamente ese hombre había puesto su vida patas arriba- pensó mientras salían de su casa hacia la ceremonia.

- ¡James!- dijo nerviosa- ¿Sabes ya lo que tienes que decir?  
- ¿Qué decir cuándo?- dijo él sorprendido mientras arrancaba el coche  
- ¡Eres el padrino! Algo tendrás que decir en la ceremonia ¿no?  
- Está todo controlado, Pecas. Haz el favor de relajarte y disfrutar el día- dijo él sonriendo  
- ¿Pero lo tienes escrito? ¿Y si se te olvida?  
- Cierra tu preciosa boca. Te aseguro que no lo olvidaré. Y escucha con atención. Te va a encantar, Pecas- dijo él riendo  
Kate se reclinó en el asiento. T

Tenía razón. Debía tranquilizarse y dejar a un lado los nervios. Al fin y al cabo él estaba a su lado. Nada podía salir mal.

Iba a conocer a la familia del hombre que amaba, su hogar, su entorno. Y lo iba a hacer como su prometida. No podía ser todo más perfecto. No podía ser más feliz.


	181. Chapter 181

CAPÍTULO 181 (Gigi)

La miró de costado y sonrió, le divertía verla tan nerviosa por conocer a sus padres. La atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

-Estás hermosa. Y ya te dije, no te pongas nerviosa, ellos te van a adorar apena te conozcan, eres perfecta, quizás demasiado perfecta para mí- Le dijo sonriendo mientras le corría unos rizos rebeldes del rostro. Tomó su mano e ingresaron a la casa de sus padres. Se sentía entusiasmado de poder mostrarle por fin su hogar a Kate, ese lugar era muy importante para él, había vivido allí años colmados de Juegos, picardías, travesuras, dichas y alegrías. Sus padres siempre estuvieron junto a él, protegiéndolo, conteniéndolo, motivándolo a ser un hombre mejor, honesto y de buen corazón. Pero sobre todas las cosas, ellos querían que fuera feliz, que encontrara un propósito en su vida y que la viviera con pasión y disfrutando cada momento. y ahora por fin había encontrado todo esto, pensaba mientras acariciaba el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Kate. No podía creer la suerte que tuvo al encontrarla, parecía que estaban creados el uno para el otro, el modo En que se entendían sin hablar, el modo que compartían sus gustos y sueños, el mismo ímpetu y entusiasmo por sus trabajos, por brindar un mejor mundo a esos jóvenes excluidos.

Apenas entraron, docenas de personas, amigos y familiares se acercaron curiosamente para conocer la mujer que había producido el milagro de enganchar al soltero más codiciado de Jasper. Kate ponía su mejor cara y saludaba pacientemente a todos las personas que James le presentaba, mientras esperaba nerviosamente que aparecieran sus futuros suegros. James observaba con orgullo lo bien que se estaba desenvolviendo, sabía que ella odiaba todo ese circo tanto como él pero allí estaba convirtiéndose en el centro de la reunión y cumpliendo su rol a la perfección.

Cuando ingresaron sus padres al salón, su rostro reflejaba todo el cariño y amor que sentía por esas dos personas. Su padre era como un retrato de James pero treinta años mayor. Alto, esbelto, con su mismo porte. Su madre era muy bella, aún a su edad, tenía unos ojos azules profundos, quizás lo único que su hijo había heredado de ella. Su rostro reflejaba mucha ternura y miraba a su hijo con adoración. James se acercó a ellos, los abrazó largamente y les dio un beso a cada uno, como agradeciendo con ese gesto todo lo que ellos les brindaron a él todos esos años. Luego se dio vuelta y atrajo a Kate junto a él.

- Mamá, papá, les presento a Kate- les dijo con una gran sonrisa intentando ocultar la emoción que sentía en ese momento. No tenía dudas que ellos iban a querer a Kate pero igualmente sentía nerviosísimo ante esta situación, era la primera vez que le presentaba una mujer a sus padres y la situación era un poco incómoda.

- Por fin, me moría por conocer la mujer que robó el corazón de James. Yo ya había perdido toda esperanza- dijo revoleando los ojos Marie- eres tan hermosa como te describió James.

- Muchas gracias-dijo tímidamente Kate- yo también tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos

-Marie cuando se enteró que James tenía novia quiso regresar antes de nuestras vacaciones - dijo el Sr. Ford con una sonrisa pícara, muy similar a la de James, con los mismo hoyuelos- Tenía miedo que si nos demorábamos más, James se hubiera arreglado para terminar su relación antes de conocerte-

-Ja ja qué confianza que me tienen, pero yo les dije que el día que les presentara alguien, iba a ser la definitiva, y ella es la definitiva- dijo con una mirada de amor hacia Kate, que despejó todas las dudas de cualquier persona que todavía no estuviera muy convencido.

La cara de Marie se llenó de emoción, al escuchar las palabras de James, y tomó las manos de Kate de manera afectuosa percatándose al instante del hermoso anillo de compromiso.

- ¿¡Es lo que yo pienso que es? - Preguntó sorprendida, al ver que Kate asentía abrazó a su hijo- Gracias es el mejor regalo que hemos recibido hoy.

-James quieres matar a tu madre de una ataque cardíaco, demasiadas emociones por un día – dijo divertido- nos presentas a tu novia y no tan solo eso, sino que nos enteramos que en menos de dos meses ya están comprometido, ¿qué hechizo utilizaste, Kate?, esto no es nada normal, este muchacho no tiene nada que ver con mi antiguo hijo, el anti relaciones formales número uno. Felicitaciones a ambos, hacen una hermosa pareja- Les dijo también emocionado pero intentando ocultar esto detrás de su humor irónico.

Salieron al patio y disfrutaron de una hermosa fiesta al aire libre, la comida era exquisita, los vinos excelentes, y de fondo se escuchaba una orquesta tocando música de los años 60. Kate y Marie congeniaron enseguida y literalmente la secuestró toda la velada luciéndola a todos los invitados. James la miraba sonriendo, no tenía dudas que se iban a llevar bien, pero ver a las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo compartiendo felices esos momentos, le llenaba el corazón de alegría. Un poco avergonzado de todos esos sentimientos, trataba de centrar su atención en una discusión que tenía con su padre de utbol, eran de quipos diferentes y ese domingo se jugaba justo el clásico entre los dos equipos, por lo tanto se dirigían las tradicionales gastadas respectivas.

Llegó el momento de cortar la gran torta de aniversario, James se puso de pie para decir unas palabras antes del brindis. Estaba un poco nervioso, no le gustaba exponer sus sentimientos delante de tantas personas, pero no le quedaba otra, era hijo único y por lo tanto la única personas que podía dedicarles unas palabras a sus padres. Además tenía que hacerlos, esos seres maravillosos habían consagrado sus vidas a él y se merecían todo esto:

-Hace tiempo en una tienda de antigüedades encontré un diario de una persona desconocida que me fascinó desde la primera página, el autor escribió una frase que me parece perfecta para mis padres _"A veces no elegimos nuestro destino. Es él quien nos selecciona. Unas veces nos lleva a un sitio hacía el cual, si no fuera por dicho destino, nunca hubiéramos decidido ir, otras, somos nosotros quienes marcamos nuestras huellas. Las personas que forman nuestro camino son muy variadas. Pero sólo una puede acompañarnos hasta el final. Esa persona será única, insustituible, inquebrantable y ninguna otra podrá ocupar su lugar. Andemos lo que andemos, rompamos lo que rompamos, conozcamos lo que conozcamos, nuestro corazón siempre le pertenecerá. A través del tiempo, el espacio, la distancia y el dolor. Hay una persona destinada para cada uno de nosotros. Encontrarla es el objetivo de nuestra vida. Y una vez que la hemos hallado, tenerla a nuestro lado será nuestra obra. Porque si no lo hacemos estaremos Perdidos para siempre. " _-Mientras decía estas palabras no podía dejar de mirar a Kate, sentía que habían sido escrito para ella, eran tan exactas a sus propios sentimientos, que lo asustaban. Es más, la letra del diario era muy similar a la suya. Cuando se lo mostró a Kate ambos se sintieron muy afectado por el dolor y la angustia del autor por separarse de la persona querida y el intentó de sobreponerse buscando el amor en otra mujer, pero sin nunca poder lograrlo del todo. Se juraron que nunca les iba a pasar eso, que costara lo costara nunca se iban a separar, sin saberlo se habían estado buscando por años, ahora que el destino había unido sus vidas iban a provechar al máximo cada segundo juntos, disfrutando de su amor y viviendo la vida a pleno.

Sus padres lo saludaron muy afectados por sus bellas palabras, toda la concurrencia tenía lágrimas en los ojos. James busco a Kate y la besó con pasión

- Te amo- le dijo mirándola con adoración-

- Yo también- Kate le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente y le daba tres besos acompañado de una gran sonrisa, para luego esconder su cara en su pecho mientras danzaban suavemente al son de una antigua canción.

_Tres años después_

Salió toda apurada del baño, intentando dominarse los rulos que como siempre estaban rebeldes.

- ¡Juro que me voy a hacer el planchado definitivo! – dijo enfurecida mientras se vestía.

- Ni se te ocurra tocar esos rulos- James estaba acostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados por atrás contemplándola con admiración, No importaba el tiempo que llevaban juntos siempre se sorprendía de lo bella que era. Hacía dos años y medio se habían casado, la ceremonia fue sencilla e íntima, pero a la vez hermosa, solo sus seres queridos participaron de la misma. Los padres de Kate adoraron a James del momento En que lo conocieron y congeniaron perfectamente con los padres de él.

- ¡¿Todavía estás acostado? – le sacó todas las sábanas y el acolchado de un tirón- No cambias más, vestiste que vamos a llegar tarde. Después de todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que has hecho por ese chico, nos vamos a perder su graduación – Huck, con la ayuda de Kate y James, que eran sus tutores, había logrado graduarse con honores y había sido aceptado en una prestigiosa universidad. Era impresionante el cambio que se había producido en el chico solamente brindándole amor y contención. Le habían alquilado nuevamente la casa a Tyler para que el muchacho tuviera su lugar e independencia pero siempre supervisado y cuidado por ellos. Había salido todo tan bien toda esa experiencia, que ahora estaban decididos a seguir ayudando a otros chicos de la misma forma.

- Es temprano todavía, tenemos tiempo.- Le dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la arrastraba nuevamente a la cama. Mientras se besaban apasionadamente una niña pequeña de unos dos años abrió la puerta, haciéndolo saltar inmediatamente a los dos extremos opuesto de la cama. La niña era hermosa con unos bucles castaños, inmensos ojos verdes esmeraldas y Pecas salpicando su nariz.

- Jane Austen Ford- que haces descalza y toda desabrigada, te vas a enfermar- le dijo Kate en un intento de reto mientras ganaba tiempo para recuperar la respiración y el pulso acelerado por el momento interrumpido de pasión.

- Es que los extrañaba- dijo Jane con una dulce sonrisa que acentuaba sus simpáticos hoyuelos mientras besaba a su madre y abrazaba a su padre. Kate se daba cuenta que aunque físicamente era muy parecida a ella, tenía la misma personalidad de su padre. La pícara niña tenía un don especial para comprarlos siempre, no importaba el lío que hiciera, y definitivamente hacía mucho, era muy traviesa, pero siempre encontraba la manera de al final engatusarlos tiernamente, era imposible enojarse con ella por mucho tiempo.

- Vamos, dejemos a tu papá que se termine de cambiar mientras te ponemos el bonito vestido rosa de princesa para el acto de Huck- la alzó dándole un beso en la frente. James las vio alejarse con orgullo, se sentía feliz y agradecido por todo lo que le había dado la vida, unos padres maravillosos, un trabajo perfecto que le permitía canalizar todas esas ansias de ayudar a personas que no habían sido tan afortunados como él, una hija preciosa que era la luz de su ojos y una esposa con la que se peleaban gran parte del tiempo por tonterias pero que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, su alma gemela, su destino.

Cuando bajó, Huck ya estaba en la cocina, un poco nervioso porque había sido elegido para decir las palabras finales en la graduación. Estaba recitándole el discurso a Kate, para que ella le hiciera una crítica objetiva, confiaba ciegamente en ella. Para pasar el momento James prendió el televisor, en las noticias estaban hablando sobre el misterio que rodeaba al hallazgo de una Isla perdida en el Océano Pacífico, la empresa que supuestamente había hecho el descubrimiento negaba rotundamente esa información. Rápidamente pasaron a la siguiente noticia, un avión de la Línea Oceanic, había desaparecido también en el Océano Pacífico. Salió de Sidney con destino a Los Ángeles pero se perdió todo contacto con él después de una gran tormenta eléctrica. Se estaban buscando pistas sobre el avión, sobretodo se intentaba saber la suerte de los 108 pasajeros. Algo en su interior se movilizó al escuchar esas noticias, no entendía el porqué pero un estremecimiento le corrió por toda la columna vertebral, las dos informaciones por igual lo trastornado, se dio vuelta y vio a Kate también visiblemente afectada, con lágrimas en los ojos. La atrajo hacia él, y la abrazó con fuerza, como intentando protegerla aunque no supiera de que. Se miraron sin hablar, fuera lo que fuera que les produzco ese sensación, no tenía sentido, nada les iba a pasar, ellos tenían una vida maravillosa y no iban a permitir que nada amargara esa felicidad que habían alcanzado. Se besaron y luego Kate alzó a Jane mientras James le hacía cosquillas, desarmaba sus trenzas y recibía los merecidos retos de madre e hija. Huck los miraba con cariño, era una familia perfecta y estaba muy a gradecido que ellos le hubieran permitido formar parte de ella.

- Bueno, vamos que es tardísimo- Huck tomó a Jane en brazos y se subieron al auto. James detuvo a Kate un instante- Por cierto Pecas, me había olvidado darte este regalito, le dijo mientras sacaba dos boletos de avión.

- ¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó sorprendida.

- Pensé que nos merecíamos una semana de luna de miel, ya que nunca pudimos tomarla por nuestro trabajo. Así que busque en Internet y encontré esta maravillosa isla tropical casi desértica, imagínate lo que podemos hacer allí- le susurro seductoramente en el oído.

- ¿Y Jane? - Preguntó no muy convencida, aunque deseaba más que nada en el mundo pasar una semana en ese paraíso con James olvidándose de todo, solo disfrutando mutuamente su amor.

- Ya está todo arreglado, hablé con tus padres y te podrás imaginar que están más que felices de venir a cuidar a Jane. Obviamente también tiene a mis padres y a Huck para cuidarla, va a estar más que mimaba. Lo único que me da miedo es que se vuelva más manipuladora de lo que es con tanta gente satisfaciendo sus caprichos- dijo poniendo cara de resignación, sabía cuánto la amaban sus cuatros abuelos a Jane y como ella, aunque tuviera dos años, se aprovechaba de esto manipulándolos a su antojo.

- ¡Wow, todo perfectamente planeado! ¿Te he dicho que me sorprendes constantemente?- Le dijo mientras lo besaba con pasión pero fueron interrumpidos por la bocina del auto. Jane estaba en el volante impaciente esperando que sus dos padres se decidieran a salir- Te amo, muchas gracias, es un regalo perfecto. Espero que no sea esa misteriosa isla de la noticias- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa - Vamos , no sé qué puede llegar a hacer nuestra hija si nos demoramos más, tiene tú mismo carácter.

- Mira quién habla, es terca y testaruda como tú- Antes de salir la atrajo nuevamente y le dio otro beso- yo también te amo a pesar de todo- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.


	182. Chapter 182

Lo que hay es lo que hay, Zarland ;) podríamos haber hecho un reencuentro pero si lo miras bien toda esta historia ha sido un reencuentro y después de más de 180 capítulos habría sido demasiado volver a empezar, aunque por un momento lo pensamos XDDDDD

Esperamos de todos modos que os guste este final y gracias por vuestra paciencia y por vuestro tiempo y en especial a ti Zarland por estar ahí comentando.

CAPITULO 182 (Sambo)

Era un día cualquiera en Los Ángeles, cielos despejados, buena temperatura… no se podía pedir nada más. Entró directamente a una floristería, solo había un cliente, tenían el aire acondicionado bien posicionado creando una diferencia de temperatura bastante notable si se comparaba con el calor del exterior. La florista salió del cuarto trasero trayendo un enorme ramo de margaritas de un azul oscuro penetrante.

-''Aquí tiene, señora Adams'' dijo risueña la mujer fijando la mirada en el hombre que permanecía detrás de la señora Adams. Definitivamente ese hombre tenía ese algo especial. Y antes de que se diera cuenta alejó la mirada para evitar ser pillada infraganti. Pero ya era demasiado tarde el hombre la contestó en silencio dedicándola una tierna y amplia sonrisa y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. ''¿Estaban flirteando a su edad?'' pensó divertida. ''Enseguida estoy con usted'' acertó a decir.

La señora Adams ya se había marchado. ''¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?'' preguntó

-''Lo cierto es que sí…. quería una rosa, por favor… pero que sea la rosa más bonita que tenga, es para alguien especial'' respondió Locke con tranquilidad.

-''Sí, claro. Iré a por ella'' cuando volvió fue con la rosa roja más bonita que tenía era de un color cautivador, se la envolvió en un papel especial a juego con esa rosa especial ''Aquí tiene, esa persona es afortunada de tener a alguien que le regale una flor así''….''Por el amor de Dios … deja de flirtear con él'' pensó intentando reprimir una sonrisa casi estúpida.

-''Muchas gracias, señorita…''

-''Norwood… pero llámame Helen''

-''Esta bien…Helen…esto es para ti'' dijo ofreciéndola la rosa con una mirada tan tierna que en ese momento podría haber aceptado cualquier cosa de su parte. John vio la reacción de Helen y estaba emocionado.

-''Pero si no me conoce…pensé que era para alguien especial'' dijo ella confusa

-''Puede que no pero llevo viéndote hace unos días y no he podido esperar más y he tenido que tomar la iniciativa ya no somos dos jovenzuelos en plena adolescencia'' dijo con media sonrisa '' ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?''

- ''¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?''

-''Sí ¿ tan raro te parece?'' preguntó curioso

-''No sé de tantas mujeres ¿por qué yo?'' dijo sonriendo juguetonamente

-''Tal vez es el destino ¿no crees?''

-'' ¿Mañana?''

-''Mañana'' respondió él

A pesar del buen tiempo que hacía siempre la mañana se presentó algo fresquita pero eso no les iba a chafar el paseo matutino por la playa. Ambos iban descalzos pisando la fina arena. Iban de la mano sin poder evitar sonreír, Locke hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado que no se sentía así y lo había echado de menos…siempre había envidiado de alguna manera a la gente que tenía una relación así de especial pero eso ya había pasado. Ella estaba aquí con él y eso era lo único que importaba.

-''Esta playa es increíble ¿verdad?'' dijo Helen con los ojos cerrados poniendo su cara hacía el sol

-'' Tan increíble como tú'' dijo John

-'' ¿No te iras a poner ahora pasteloso? '' respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara. John no la contestó solo la sonrió de nuevo y la besó. ''Eso me gusta más'' respondió ella

Seguían andando por la playa '' Auh…''

-''¿Qué pasa?'' preguntó preocupado

-'' Nada solo he pisado algo…parece… parecen… unas gafas…. ¿No es increíble? dijo riendo.

-''No creo que su dueño las eche de menos'' dijo mientras miraba las gafas de cerca '' además están rotas'' dijo sonriendo ''En fin…. regresemos a casa parece que va a llover''

- '' Pero ¿qué dices? no va a llover además ¿cómo estas tan seguro? cualquiera diría que eres….'' Una gota cayó en su mejilla y la hizo callar. Le miró asombrada'' John, ¿cómo lo has sabido? dijo totalmente sorprendida.

- '' Solo lo sabía'' dijo simplemente '' Venga vayamos a casa, puedes ir adelantándote mientras voy a ir a recoger el redeño a ver si hemos pescado algo'' mientras Helen se dirigía de camino a casa John fue a por la pesca y sí…no se les había dado mal del todo. Después regreso a casa sin perder más tiempo.

Cuando entró Helen ya había troceado lo que iba a ser un buen coctel de frutas.

-''Bueno no está nada mal'' dijo ella girándose al escucharle entrar

- ''Sí, es difícil no pescar en esta playa ya te lo dije. '' Dijo orgulloso

- ''Es cierto. Sabes nunca te lo he dicho pero estoy tan orgullosa de ti y tan agradecida de que me hayas traído a esta isla, no sé qué habría sido de mi si no llegas a aparecer en la floristería''

-'' Pero ahora sí sabes lo que habría pasado y en su día te prometí que no iba a volver a pasar que no iba a dejar que pasara bajo ningún concepto.''

-'' Lo sé, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer'' dijo apenada'' como me sentí en esos días…'' hizo una pequeña pausa '' nunca me había sentido así de mal y nunca hubiera deseado que nadie hubiera pasado por lo que pase. Pero luego tú apareciste y me abriste los ojos''

- '' Te dije que esta isla era especial, Helen, te dije que no iba a permitir que murieses…otra vez no. Te perdí dos veces y no iba a haber una tercera''

John había salido de La Isla, ahora sabía cómo lo hacía Jacob. La clave era la rueda pero era muy importante la persona que la girase…si era la persona equivocada o con los motivos equivocados…las consecuencias serían nefastas. Como aquella vez con los viajes temporales. Pero ahora todo era distinto, él era distinto y sus motivos también lo eran. Después de lanzar la bomba vio ante su sorpresa que los demás habían desaparecido y que él seguía ahí, aunque eso no le sorprendió mucho porque al fin y al cabo él era el nuevo protector de la isla. Probablemente si hubiera sido otro quien hubiera tirado la bomba al mismo corazón… no podía ni imaginar cuales habrían sido las consecuencias…sería algo parecido a la rueda pero mucho más peligroso que eso sin duda.

Estaba en aquel agujero dispuesto a girar la rueda. La recordó a ella, lo que pudieron tener pero no consiguieron, estaba demasiado enfadado en ese entonces pero ahora él era diferente…había recordado su tumba. No podía describir con palabras como se sintió cuando se enteró de que Helen había muerto. No sabía con certeza si eso podía volver a pasar pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Y lo hizo. La encontró, después de unos días tenían una conexión muy fuerte según propias palabras de Helen. Ella supo que de algún modo conocía a ese hombre y poco a poco, con la ayuda de John, fue recordando y John la contó absolutamente todo lo que le pasó durante ese tiempo… lo de su padre, su silla de ruedas, el avión, la isla, sus amigos, su nuevo trabajo…su tumba. La dijo que vio su tumba y que debía de ir con él para escapar de ese destino tan cruel, que confiara en él. Y ella no dudó ni un momento. Y allí estaban en esa isla que tanta muerte había presenciado pero estaba totalmente dispuesto a cambiar esa visión… la muerte a cambio de la vida. Ahora mismo eran los únicos habitantes de La Isla. Los otros ya no existían, ni Jacob, ni Samuel….solo estaban ellos dos. Aunque eso no tardaría mucho en cambiar…

Puede que todo lo sucedido en la isla no fueran cosas felices pero, de alguna manera, les había dado a todos una segunda oportunidad, esa que tanto había soñado cada uno cuando estaban en su peor momento y, ahora, él iba a hacer lo mismo por otras personas. Con una condición… debía ser una autentica elección suya sin ningún tipo de truco ni condicionamiento. Una autentica segunda oportunidad.

Habían pasado unas semanas después de volver allí con Helen. Ella aún estaba ajustándose pero la gustaba mucho el lugar. Era tranquilo, precioso y estaba con el hombre del que siempre estuvo enamorada... estaban juntos y eso, al final, es lo único que importa.  
Habían visitado el antiguo campamento donde el Oceanic 815 se había estrellado, Helen le preguntó si no había pensado en quitar esas tiendas cochambrosas a lo que John simplemente contestó ''Es parte de la historia de la isla, Helen, Igual que todo lo demás… el templo, la estatua además me ayuda a recordar todo lo que vivimos….lo bueno y lo malo''. También visitaron villaotros, el templo…. y Locke siempre le contaba todo lo sucedido ante la mirada atónita de Helen.

Pero ahora necesitaba hacer algo y debía hacerlo solo así que dejó que Helen fuera a casa mientras él se ocupaba de un asunto. Rodeó prácticamente toda la isla caminando por la playa hasta llegar a su destino, entonces tuvo que escalar una pequeña ladera hasta llegar al faro. La primera vez que fue allí estaba roto pero había conseguido arreglarlo, teniendo el poblado de los otros con tanto material no le había resultado muy difícil. Tenía que verlo, debía asegurarse que su plan había funcionado.

Corría una ligera brisa que atravesaba sin permiso los arcos del faro justo en el momento en el que John movía los espejos. Aun tenía el miedo de no haber podido arreglar todo como tenía planeado, el breve tiempo que estuvo en Los Ángeles no pudo ver a ninguno de los otros además puede que ni siquiera se acordasen de él o peor aún…puede que sí le recordasen y si le podían recordar a él podría recordar todo lo sucedido y lo que ahora mismo necesitaban era seguir con sus vidas sin mirar atrás. Giro la rueda hasta llegar al número 8. ''Vaya'' atinó a decir. No se lo imaginaba así, le había costado reconocerle pero ahí estaba el Hugo de siempre. A pesar de su cambio físico su personalidad seguía intacta y era algo que agradecer porque no había conocido a alguien con tanta bondad en su interior y al parecer no estaba solo, parece que la pérdida de Libby en la isla ha sido subsanada en su nueva vida. A continuación giró la rueda de nuevo esta vez deteniéndose en el número 15. Se alegraba del cambio de vida de todos ellos, todos lo merecían pero la vida había tratado demasiado cruelmente a James. Locke podía dar fe de ello. Ambos afrontaron su pasado a su manera esos pasados que se cruzaron sin poder remediarlo. Ahora todo le iba bien, tenía un buen trabajo ayudando a chicos con problemas y también estaba ella. Locke miró la rueda y, que casualidad, Kate tenía el número 51 y esto le hizo recordar esa frase del Sr. Eko '' no confundas coincidencia con destino''. Kate siempre había sido una mujer independiente y decidida…puede que en ocasiones algo indecisa pero estaba claro, o al menos Locke siempre supo que la relación de Kate y James era algo visceral, algo que nada podría quebrantar ni el tiempo ni el espacio y en esta vida eso parecía ser algo constante. Además ahora esa relación resultaba más que estable con la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia Ford. Volvió a girar la rueda una vez más, el número 16. Sayid. Este hombre al final, después de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento estaba con la mujer que siempre había amado aunque ya no estaban solos, esa pequeña compañía eran la alegría de su vida…pensó Locke sonriendo. Llega el turno ahora para el numero 23. Jack…. cuando echaba la vista atrás recordaba todas esa ocasiones donde parecía que nunca iban a ponerse de acuerdo. La fe, la ciencia….lo que se supone que debían hacer. Jack nunca fue un apoyo pero tampoco le guardaba rencor solo le hacía falta tiempo para darse cuenta de la verdad. Y lo hizo aunque no de la mejor manera. Era un buen hombre, algo cabezota pero sabía que en otras circunstancias podrían haberse llevado bien. El siguiente número correspondía a los Kwon, el 42. Jin y Sun una pareja adorable con sus problemas como cualquier pareja y con un problema más gordo que venía de camino. Siguió girando la rueda, el 2 y el 6 Boone y Shannon. Le alegro enormemente la elección de Boone. Guía de expediciones. Sabía que el chico tenía potencial y en su momento sintió profundamente su muerte y por mucho que dijera que era una sacrificio que demandaba la isla, en el fondo sabía que solo él era el culpable, al menos así se sintió en su día….aunque bien es cierto que Boone era mayorcito para saber el riesgo que suponía subir a esa avioneta. El 14 y 18 Claire y Charlie. Charlie siempre fue muy protector con Claire, aún recordaba la noche que le pegó por llevarse a Aaron. Hizo un gran trabajo dejando las drogas en semejante situación y murió de forma heroica. Claire… siempre intento ayudarla con Aaron, ser madre por primera vez habiendo dado a luz a tu hijo en mitad de la selva no es fácil para nadie y menos si se es tan joven. Merecían ser felices y juntos habían encontrado el camino hacia esa felicidad. Y por último pero no el menos importante… el número 20 Juliet. No era de los nuestros pero las circunstancias hicieron que se convirtiera en una más del grupo, hizo todo lo que debía hacer por conseguir su fin. Locke se sentía algo identificado con esta mujer. Su hermana y su sobrino…siempre se había tratado de ellos y por fin lo había conseguido. Mientras veía todas estas nuevas escenas de la vida de cada uno de sus compañeros no podía evitar una amplia y ya típica sonrisa de pura felicidad. Lo habían conseguido, cada uno de ellos había encontrado su sitio, su destino y lo habían hecho juntos.

Era momento de una nueva era, todo esto ya formaba parte de la historia de La Isla como los demás acontecimientos acaecidos en años pasados y los próximos habitantes acabarían dejando también la continuación de esa misma historia. Un nuevo comienzo para otras personas y, para ello, necesitaba una nueva lista y el primer nombre ya estaba decidido. Solo hacía falta que es persona eligiera la isla como su destino. 1- Walt Lloyd.

Locke no sabría decir si esto era un final o un principio y, al pensar en ello, algo le vino a la cabeza. Sus vidas habían vuelto a comenzar el día que cayeron en La Isla y esas mismas vidas tuvieron una estructura circular porque empezaron de nuevo donde habían acabado…. Como dijo el filósofo griego Heráclito de Efeso…. '' En el círculo, se confunden el principio y el fin'' y esas palabras…más que nunca, cobraron mucho significado en sus historias y, ahora, en la propia historia de la isla.


End file.
